hotd x one piece ( les pirates VS les zombies )
by Gael Braz
Summary: Nous revoici parti dans une nouvelle aventure d'HOTD où viennent se mêler la bande aux chapeaux de paille. Envoyé dans une dimension qui leur ait inconnu, ils devront s'allier aux lycéens de Fujimi afin d'avoir une chance de pouvoir retourner chez eux. Néanmoins, de nombreux obstacles se mettront sur leur chemin.
1. Prologue

**HOTD X ONE PIECE**

Prologue

( Bon, je ne sais pas moi-même à quel moment de One piece ce prologue débute. En effet, durant l'histoire, je tiens à mettre en écrit le Gear 4, l'ensemble de l'équipage en train de se battre après la bataille de Dressrosa, Tesoro et sa bande … Donc on va juste dire que l'histoire débute juste après la bataille de Dressrosa et que l'équipage et à ce moment au complet, mais sans Law, Kinemon et tout le reste ! Quand à HOTD, je ne tiens pas à mettre des adultes dans la bande ! Par contre, j'ai gardé des personnages qui aurait dû mourir ! Voilà ce que j'avais à dire ! Bonne lecture ! )

Le visage caché sous son chapeau de paille, un jeune pirate était en train de dormir profondément sur la rempart du bateau où il se trouvait. Balançant dans le vide l'une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide, au-dessus de la mer. Enroulé autour de son gros orteil, un long fil descendait jusqu'à un hameçon qui était plongé dans l'eau. Néanmoins, même quand le fil se tendit, l'homme ne le sentit aucunement et continua à dormir.

_Hé, Luffy ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un ! Tu as une prise, idiot !

_Hein ? Quoi ? s'étonna le pirate, en se levant alors.

Une force phénoménale tira soudain sur le hameçon et emmena l'homme par la même occasion. Surpris, ce dernier commençait à tomber à l'eau quand deux paires de mains le retinrent.

_Hé, fais attention ! le prévint Chopper.

_Ne tombes pas à l'eau ! lui conseilla Usopp.

Maintenant bien réveillé, Luffy baissa le regard, pour voir l'aileron d'un requin sortir de la surface. Apercevant ce qui allait être le repas de ce soir, il se mit à sourit avant de balancer son bras droit vers lui. Attrapant le poisson au niveau de son aileron, il commença à le tirer vers lui pour le sortir hors de l'eau.

_Je l'ai ! annonça-t-il.

_Ouais, vas-y Luffy ! l'encouragèrent les deux autres pêcheurs.

Se penchant au-dessus d'eux, Brook regarda à son tour le requin avant de lancer un regard au petit filet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_Yohoho ! Je ne pense pas qu'il fera l'affaire ! remarqua-t-il.

_Ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'éclater contre le sol, en deux secondes ! lui assura le capitaine.

Tirant alors de toutes ses forces, il finit par balancer le poisson dans les airs. D'abord déstabilisé, ce dernier finit se sentir retomber droit vers le plancher du Sunny. Allongé sur ce dernier, avec une bouteille de Saké non loin de lui, Zoro était tout bonnement en train de dormir, tandis que le requin lui tombait dessus. Voulant profiter d'un dernier repas avant de se faire manger à son tour, ce dernier ouvrit en grand ses mâchoires afin de pouvoir le gober en un instant.

_Zoro, fais attention ! le prévinrent Usopp et Chopper.

Ceci fut parfaitement inutile puisque, avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de crier leur avertissement, le sabreur avait déjà attrapé l'un de ses sabres à sa ceinture et, la seconde qui suivit fut celle où le requin se retrouva découpé en tranches. Les morceaux de chairs tombèrent alors sur le bateau, sous l'œil impressionné de ces compagnons.

_Trop classe ! déclara Luffy.

_Alors là, les bras m'en tombent ! annonça Brook.

_Zoro, tu es trop fort ! lui assura Chopper.

Baillant pour sa part, l'épéiste finit par ranger son sabre dans son fourreau, avant de reprendre sa sieste.

_La prochaine fois, réveillez moi seulement quand il y a un problème !

S'intéressant au poisson, Luffy se mit littéralement à baver en attrapant l'un des morceaux de chair.

_À table ! annonça-t-il.

_Attend Luffy ! voulut l'arrêter Usopp ! Tu ne vas pas le manger cru, tout de même ?

_J'aime autant le poisson cru que cuit ! annonça son capitaine.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se reçut un coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne :

_Hep, minute, espèce de goinfre ! Il m'a semblé avoir été clair, je vous ais demandé de m'apporter de quoi cuisiner pour le repas de ce soir, pas de manger ce que vous attraper !

_Mais j'ai faim, Sanji ! se plaignit Luffy, en voyant le cuisinier ramasser tous les morceaux qui traînait à terre ! Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai rien mangé !

_Tout le monde à faim ! rétorqua le cuisinier ! C'est pour ça que je préfère prendre toutes vos prises avant que tu ne les manges !

_Tiens, Sanji ! s'écria Chopper, en lui tentant un saut remplit de poissons ! Nous en avons attrapé plein !

_Et j'ai même réussi à abattre un oiseau, en plein vol ! lui annonça Usopp, en tenant ce dernier par les pattes.

_Super boulot les gars ! affirma le cuisinier, en commençant à examiner les futurs ingrédients ! Avec ça, je pourrais vous mijotez une délicieuse soupe de poissons ainsi qu'un bon ragoût ! Cela vous va-t-il ?

_Ouais, génial ! se réjouirent les quatre pêcheurs.

_Mouais, je suis sûr qu'ils seront meilleurs crus qu'une fois que tu les auras cuisinés ! déclara soudain Zoro.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu prétends, tête de cactus ?

_Que tu ne vaux pas triplette en cuisine et que tu nous demandes, en plus, d'attraper tes ingrédients !

_Quoi ? Désolé mais je ne me rappelle pas que tu es pêché quoi que se soit, escrimeur du dimanche !

_Ah ouais ? l'interrogea Zoro, en cognant son visage contre celui de Sanji ! Moi au moins, je ne passe pas mes journées auprès de Nami pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs, espèce de petit toutou !

_Parce que tu crois que dormir toute la journée, c'est mieux peut-être, bretteur au trois sabres ?

Levant le regard de son log-pose, Nami finit par soupirer, en entendant les deux hommes se disputer une nouvelle fois.

_Je vous jure, même en ayant rien mangé depuis deux jours, ils ont toujours la force de se battre !

_Voyons les choses positivement ! remarqua Robin, en arrosant un parterre de fleurs ! Au moins, ce soir nous pourrons enfin pouvoir profiter d'un bon repas !

_SUPER nouvelle ! annonça Franky, alors qu'il tenait la barre ! Honnêtement, j'adore le cola mais manger autre chose de temps en temps ça fait tout de même du bien !

_En tout cas, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas nous fait attaquer ! avoua Nami ! Affamé comme il était, Luffy aurait bien pu tomber en plein combat à cause du fait que son estomac sois vide !

_C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, c'est vraiment le calme bien ! approuva Franky, en regardant la mer, autour d'eux ! Nous n'avons pas croisé le moindre bateau depuis des lustres ! À croire que la marine a décidé de nous laisser tranquille !

_Un peu de calme fait toujours du bien après toutes ces aventures ! rétorqua Robin ! Après notre combat contre Doflamingo, nous avons bien besoin de souffler un peu !

_Entièrement d'accord ! approuva la seconde femme.

Ce fut à cet instant que Franky sentit un journal atterrir sur sa tête. Passant alors au dessus de lui, un oiseau facteur s'en alla après avoir fait sa distribution sur le navire.

_Non mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai une allure de boîte aux lettres, stupide oiseau ? s'énerva le cyborg.

_Je doute qu'il t'entende ! remarqua Nami, en se saisissant du journal ! Bon, voyons les nouvelles !

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'un bruit de fracas se fut entendre, à l'endroit où se trouvait les six autres membres d'équipage.

_Oh non ! s'écria Franky, en accourant vers eux ! Pas encore !

Malheureusement pour lui, il aperçut bel et bien un mur détruit, tandis que Sanji y retira sa jambe. Engageant un combat contre Zoro, le cuisinier avait voulut lui asséner un coup de pied. L'esquivant à temps, le bretteur parvint à éviter l'attaque tandis que le pied de Sanji avait foncé droit dans le mur, l'endommageant au grand désarroi de Franky.

_Non mais dis donc, ça ne va pas la tête ? ragea-t-il, en sautant jusqu'à eux ! C'est la troisième fois cette semaine que vous cassez quelque chose !

_C'est lui qui a commencé ! rétorqua les deux hommes, en même temps.

_Je ne veux pas le savoir ! La prochaine fois que vous voudrez vous battre, attendez d'être sur le terre ferme ! Usopp va me chercher mes outils, s'il te plaît !

_Ok, je reviens ! annonça le sniper, en se dirigeant vers son atelier.

Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, Nami annonça soudain :

_Hé, écoutez tous !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers elle, tandis qu'elle tenait le journal entre ses mains. À vrai dire, avant de continuer de parler, elle était en train de relire ce dernier, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien tout compris.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Robin.

_Quoi, la marine à lancer des nouveaux avis de recherche contre nous ? voulut savoir Sanji.

_Nos primes ont augmenté ? la questionna Luffy, avec un ton trahissant sa réjouissance.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! annonça la navigatrice ! En fait, d'après ce que je lis, le monde est en train de connaître de grandes disparitions !

_Disparitions ? répéta Franky ! Tu veux dire que des personnes disparaisse sans laisser de trace ?

_Oui, mais ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquelles ! déclara Nami ! Hormis les quatre empereurs, toutes les grandes figures importantes du monde sont en train de se volatiliser les uns après les autres ! Ceci concerne aussi bien les représentants hauts gradés de la marine, les grands corsaires ainsi que les pirates ayant des primes dépassant les cent millions de berrys !

_Hein ? s'étonna Luffy, en étirant les bras dans sa direction.

La rejoignant alors, il commença à regarder le journal en demandant :

_Attends, cela veut dire que Jinbei, Hancock et Law sont en danger ?

_Malheureusement, ils semblent qu'ils se soient déjà volatilisés ! annonça Nami ! Et d'après les dernières sources, même l'armée révolutionnaire et les CP ont connu des pertes !

_Hein ? Mais alors … Sabo … ?

_Qu'en est-il de Mihawk ? voulut savoir Zoro.

_Je n'en sais rien ! avoua la jeune femme ! Par contre, ils ont bien mentionné que l'alliance de Kid a disparu, elle aussi !

_Des pirates aussi puissants ont disparu eux aussi ? s'étonna Usopp ! Mais personne ne sait ce qui est en train de se passer ?

_Non, pas du tout ! Personne n'en a la moindre idée, mais cela est en train de créer un vague de panique maintenant que l'équilibre des forces modiales est en train de se briser !

_Et il faut voir plus loin que ça ! remarqua Sanji, en allumant une cigarette, avant de pointer Luffy du pouce ! N'oublions pas que de notre côté, nous avons, parmi nous, un homme dont la tête vaut 500 millions de berrys ! Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons très bien être la prochaine cible de ce mal !

_Quoi ? s'apeura Chopper ! Mais je ne veux pas disparaître, moi !

_Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi c'était si calme, ces temps-ci ! remarqua Franky, en regardant la mer ! La marine n'est plus à nos trousses puisqu'elle est occupée avec ses problèmes !

Il se tut soudain, avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil :

_Mais, c'est quoi ça ?

_Hein ? firent les autres, en se retournant.

Venant du ciel, une énorme masse fonça droit sur eux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Brook, en reculant.

Un bateau. Un bateau muni d'ailes de démon, voici ce qui fonçait sur eux.

_Ah, une chauve-souris géante ! s'apeura Luffy.

_C'est un bateau, crétin ! rétorqua Zoro, avant de sortir l'un de ses sabres ! Et je doute que son équipage veut juste faire la causette avec nous !

Atterrissant sur la surface comme l'aurait fait un avion, le navire fonça droit sur le Sunny tout en ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Finalement, à cinq mètres du navire, il finit par s'arrêter définitivement. Constatant que Zoro venait de dire vrai, ses camarades commencèrent à s'armer pour combattre les occupants de ce mystérieux navire. Néanmoins, alors que le bateau s'était arrêté depuis une trentaine de secondes, personne ne s'était montré.

_Hum ? s'étonna Sanji ! Pourquoi personne ne vient ?

_Vous croyez que c'est un bateau fantôme ? voulut savoir Usopp.

_C'est impossible, voyons ! rétorqua Nami ! Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu venir jusqu'ici !

_Chopper, est-ce que tu sens une présence ? l'interrogea Robin.

Se transformant alors en renne, l'animal se mit à humer l'air avant de déclarer :

_Je … Oui, je sens une présence !

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'ils aperçurent une main s'abattre sur l'une des barrières du navire et tendait de hisser un corps en sang. Respirant avec force, un homme tentait tant bien que mal de se lever alors que des blessures zébrait son corps meurtri. Ayant des cheveux blonds et des yeux noirs, il possédait une musculation plutôt importante. Néanmoins, ne lui a cependant pas empêcher de se faire attaquer et blesser.

Ouvrant son seul œil valide, l'homme aperçut soudain le navire des chapeaux de paille et tendit la main dans leur direction.

_Ai … Aidez … moi !

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Vite, il faut aller le soigner ! s'écria Chopper, en fonçant vers le second bateau avant de sauter par-dessus la distance qui les séparait.

_Hé, Chopper, attends nous ! lui conseilla Sanji, en l'imitant.

Voulant les suivre, Luffy étira ses bras pour atteindre les barrières du second navire et se hissa dessus. Franky, quand à lui, commença à rapprocher le Sunny avant qu'ils puissent facilement ramener le blessé.

Une fois fait, le reste de l'équipage commençait à rejoindre le navire du blessé, dont Chopper était déjà en train de s'occuper.

Passant en dernier, Zoro s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, quand il jeta un coup d'œil au bateau. La coque de ce dernier était en parfait état, tout comme le reste du navire. Il était étrange de constater cela si cet homme venait de s'être fait attaquer. Qui puis ait, la façon dont ce dernier était tombé vers eux était loin d'être anodine. Pris soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'écria alors :

_Chopper fait attention.

_Hein ? s'étonna le médecin.

Souriant à cet instant, le blessé marmonna :

_Je vous ais eu !

Levant soudain sa main vers le visage de l'animal, il s'écria :

_BLACK DIMENSION !

Une boule argenté de forma soudain dans sa main et se mit à grandir jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un trou noir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Nami en reculant.

Avant que quelqu'un puisse faire quelque chose, le trou noir se mit à aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, à commencer par Chopper. Ce dernier, prit par surprise, disparut à l'intérieur en un éclair.

_Chopper ! s'écria Luffy.

_Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? voulut savoir Franky, en sentant ses pieds commencer à quitter le sol.

Tentant de lutter tant bien que mal, Brook et Usopp finirent par se faire emporter à leur tour.

_Non ! s'écria le sniper.

_Attrapez ma main ! leur ordonna Luffy, en balançant cette dernière dans leur direction.

Tentant de '' nager '' contre le puissant vent, les deux camarades employèrent tous leurs efforts pour se rapprocher de cette dernière. Néanmoins, la force du vent s'intensifia à l'instant même où Usopp s'apprêtait à frôler la main de Luffy. Ne pouvant pas lutter davantage, ils finirent par se faire aspirer sous le regard horrifié de leurs camarades.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Nami, agrippé à une barrière sentit ses mains glisser avant de lâcher prise. Plus réactive que les autres, Robin fit soudain sortir des bras de son corps avant de les diriger vers la navigatrice. L'attrapant au niveau de la taille, elle fit ensuite pousser des mains autour de ses pieds afin de bien les ancrer au sol. Malgré cela, la force du vent était telle qu'elle sentit ses mains en train de lâcher Nami.

_Je … Je ne vais pas tenir !

Se dirigeant vers elle pour venir à son aide, Franky se sentit à son tour emporter, malgré sa masse musculaire. Attiré dans le cœur du trou noir, il percuta soudain Nami. La force de l'impact fit lâcher prise à Robin, qui vit alors les deux personnes disparaître à leur tour.

_Nami ! s'écria Sanji.

Un rire se fit soudain entendre. Se levant à cet instant, l'homme blessé affirma :

_Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez les prochains !

_Sale enfoiré ! s'écria le cuisinier,en fonçant droit sur lui ! Tu vas voir ! CONCAS … !

Bougeant alors sa paume vers lui, l'homme créa une violente rafale qui le frappa de plein fouet. Projeté avec force, le corps du cuisinier voltigea jusqu'au cœur du trou noir. Le faisant grandir à cet instant, son créateur le rapprocha quelque peu des derniers pirates qui résistait.

N'ayant plus de force, Robin sentit ses bras lâcher les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait aspirer. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses derniers bras disparurent. Pourtant, elle ne se fit pas aspirer à son grand étonnement. L'ayant saisi au bras au dernier instant, Zoro lui avait empêcher de décoller, tandis que sa deuxième main était attaché à la barrière du bateau.

_Zoro !

_C'est vraiment tout ce que tu peux faire ? voulut-il savoir, à l'adresse de leur ennemi ! Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est à peine si je sens une brise !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna l'homme.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire avant de commencer à les viser.

_D'accord, dans ce cas … !

_GUM GUM … !

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en tournant son regard vers sa gauche.

Apparaissant de nulle part, Luffy était déjà en position d'attaque, prêt à lui asséner un coup. Pendant que Zoro avait attiré l'attention de l'homme, son capitaine était parvenu à se déplacer jusqu'à lui.

_Tu vas me rendre mes amis ! s'écria-t-il ! JET PISTOL !

Mais au moment où son poing devait percuter le visage de l'homme, un e nouvelle rafale de vent dévia l'attaque sur le côté.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Luffy.

Levant soudain sa main en l'air, son ennemi créa soudain un énorme courant d'air qui projeta Luffy dans les airs. D'autres rafales le frappèrent de plein fouet et le propulsèrent droit vers le trou noir.

_Luffy ! s'écrièrent ses deux amis, en le voyant succomber à son tour.

Se tournant vers eux, l'homme blessé leur balança à leur tour une rafale de vent, qui eut pour effet de faire craquer la prise de Zoro. Ils s'envolèrent alors, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

_Bienvenue dans l'enfer ! ricana l'homme.


	2. Chapitre 1

« Ce monde est vraiment ennuyant ! »

C'était à quoi pensait un élève, affalé sur la rambarde, qui entourait le toit de son lycée. Loin d'avoir l'envie d'aller faire cours cet après-midi, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient commencé depuis, au moins, une bonne heure, il s'efforçait à faire passer le temps, en contemplant la ville, qui s'épanouissait jusqu'au bout de l'horizon. Paix et tranquillité. C'étaient les deux mots qui qualifiait l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il était en train de sécher le cours d'économie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir.

Il faut dire que lui, Takashi Komuro était loin d'être l'élève le plus chanceux qu'il connaissait. À vrai dire, il se voyait même comme était malchanceux. Non seulement, il était vu comme un élève banal par la plupart des personnes qu'il côtoyait ; un fauteur de troubles par mes professeurs ( pour ça, il ne pouvait qu'avouer être en faute ) et un mauvais élève pour mes parents ( là aussi, il ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour ouvrir le moindre cahier chez lui ).

Pourtant, tout ceci n'était rien, comparé à la trahison dont il avait été victime, il n'y a même pas une semaine. Pour résumer les faits, il était en couple avec la plus belle déesse qui avait foulé cette planète du moins pour lui ) . Elle s'appelait Rei. Grande, mince avec des belles formes et possédant un caractère bien trempé, elle avait fait battre le cœur de plusieurs, sans vraiment le vouloir, ou même s'en apercevoir. Pour sa part, Takashi était amoureux d'elle et, ceci, depuis la primaire. Ce fut à cet époque que les deux lycéens s'étaient connus.

Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il était en train de jouer, seul, à taper un mur avec un ballon de foot, quand il avait aperçu un camion de déménagement arrivé dans notre quartier. Quand il s'arrêta devant l'appartement qui faisait face au sien, il vit un grand gaillard en sortir, ainsi qu'une fillette. Depuis, après avoir fait connaissant, ils étaient devenus inséparables et leur amitié n'avait cessé d'accroître. Jusqu'au jour où il avait eu le courage de se confesser à elle.

Pensant que dieu était de son côté, il n'avait pu retenir un cri de joie quand l'élu de son cœur avait accepté sa demande et qu'ils avaient commencé à entamé une liaison amoureuse.

Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Takashi était tranquillement parti faire des commissions pour sa mère, quand il aperçut la jeune fille en train d'embrasser un autre lycéen, devant lui, en pleine rue. Bien sûr, les yeux de Rei ne purent cacher sa surprise en le reconnaissant, tandis qu'elle commençait à repousser légèrement le garçon qu'elle embrassait.

Déjà, il pouvait avouer avoir été pris de nausées, en étant témoin de cette scène. Cependant, il sentit juste après ses yeux faire un quadruple saut périlleux quand il reconnus le visage du lycéen qui lui avait volé ma place. Le considérant comme son meilleur ami, jusqu'à cet instant, il avait aperçus Hisashi qui, aussi surpris que Rei, l'avait regardé avec étonnement tandis qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. De toute façon, qu'il dise quelque chose ou non n'aurait rien changer, car il avait aussitôt fait demi-tour, sans demander son reste. Depuis, il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois à ces deux traîtres, malgré les nombreuses fois où Hisashi était venu le voir pour lui parler. ( Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu modifié son passé et sa vie amoureuse, mais dans le manga, ça me semblait être un peu trop compliqué à expliquer en détail )

Soupirant, il s'adossa contre la rambarde et se mit à contempler le ciel qui se dressait au-dessus de lui.

« Si dieu existait vraiment, est-ce qu'il laisserait de telle trahison être impuni ? »

Écarquillant alors les yeux, le garçon ne put que montrer de la surprise, en apercevant une sorte de trou noir argenté, se créer au-dessus de sa tête. Ayant un diamètre d'au moins dix mètres de long, il s'était formé en un instant, comme par magie.

_Mais … Mais c'est quoi cette chose ? voulut savoir Takashi.

À cet instant, une boule étincelante sortit du trou noir et fonça droit dans sa direction, telle une étoile filante. Apeuré par ce qu'il voyait, Takashi ne put que pousser des gémissements de peur, quand il crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Pourtant, alors que la boule s'apprêtait à se fracasser contre le toit du lycée, elle éclata alors en neuf parties. Partant dans tous les sens, sept d'entre elles, tombèrent un peu partout dans la cour du lycée. Mais, en ce qui concernait les deux dernières, elles continuèrent à se diriger vers le toit du lycée et s'écrasèrent au milieu de ce dernier. Un nuage de poussière se souleva alors, tandis que des vibrations se firent ressentir sous ses pieds. Les bras devant son visage, Takashi protégea ce dernier des divers débris qui se firent éjecter des toit.

_Mais c'est quoi ça ? voulut-il savoir, au moment où les secousses cessèrent.

Se rapprochant du lieu de l'impact, il remarqua une énorme masse se trouvant au centre du cratère qui venait de se former.

_C'est … C'est un météore ? se demanda-t-il.

Laissant le temps à la poussière de se dissiper, le garçon se mit à plisser ses yeux afin de mieux examiner la forme non identifié qui se trouvait devant lui. D'abord, il la prit vraiment pour un météore. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il constata qu'elle semblait être fait en métal et avait plus l'allure d'un robot. Mais ce fut seulement quand il aperçut parfaitement son corps que Takashi se mit à s'exclamer :

_Bordel ! C'est un humain !

En effet, tombé devant lui, le garçon plus voir le corps de Franky qui était face contre terre et inconscient.

_Hé ! Vous êtes en vie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Aucune réponse. S'approchant prudemment de lui, Takashi finit par tendre la main dans sa direction et s'apprêtait à le toucher. Pourtant, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Même s'il ressemblait à un humain, l'homme devant lui avait plus l'allure d'un cyborg avec ses épaules en métal démesuré ainsi que les plaques d'acier qui lui recouvrait une bonne partie de son corps. Autre fait assez étrange, l'homme ne comptait que, comme habit, une petite chemise ouverte et un slip noir. Le reste de son corps était donc exposé à la vue de tous.

« Bordel, mais c'est qui ce pervers ? »

_Monsieur, ça va ? l'interrogea Takashi, en posant sa main sur son crâne.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il aperçut la main de Franky bouger. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le cyborg se releva en une fraction de seconde avant de s'écrier :

_Waouh, ça c'était de la SUPER sensation forte !

Il joignit alors ses bras avant de crier :

_Mais il en faut plus pour vaincre le grand Franky ! Allez, ramènes-toi que je te … !

Il se tut soudain, en remarquant qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le sunny.

_Hein ? Je suis où là ?

Son regard tomba soudain sur Takashi, qui avait trouvé prudent de reculer, en voyant le robot se relever.

_ Hé, tu es qui toi ?

Trop apeuré par ce qui était en train de se passer, Takashi ne put que demander :

_Vous … Vous êtes quoi ? Un alien ?

_Un alien ? répéta Franky, en se sentant insulté ! Non, mais tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? Regardes mon corps, tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis un alien ? Je suis un cyborg !

_Un cy … borg ?

_Hé ouais, mon petit gars ! affirma Franky, en faisant apparaître une petite main mécanique dans la paume de ses énormes mains ! Ça t'en bouches un coin, hein ?

« Mais c'est qui ce malade ? Je fais quoi ? J'appelle de l'aide ou directement la police ? »

_Fran … ky ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un.

_Hein ? firent les deux garçons, en cherchant le propriétaire de cette voix ! Qui est là ?

_Tu m'écrases ! affirma quelqu'un.

Sentant alors quelque chose bouger sous ses pieds, le cyborg remarqua soudain qu'un corps se trouvait écraser sous ces derniers.

_Oups, désolé ! s'excusa-t-il, en se dépêchant de se déplacer.

Se sentant aussitôt capable de se remettre debout, un deuxième homme fit son apparition devant Takashi. Avec son gabarit moyen et un corps fait tout en chair, il semblait être, au contraire de son acolyte, un véritable humain. Il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, portait un haut noir déboutonné qui laissait voir une énorme cicatrice en forme de croix sur son ventre, un short bleu et une paire de sandales.

_Est-ce que ça va Luffy ? l'interrogea Franky.

Ayant d'abord le regard baissé, le jeune homme portait une main dans son dos afin de se saisir d'un chapeau de paille qui s'y trouvait. Sans perdre un instant, il le posa sur sa tête. Quand se fut fait, il releva cette dernière avant d'afficher un large sourire.

_Ha, ça c'était de l'attaque ! Mais ça ne suffira pas à me … !

Il s'interrompit à son tour, en constatant qu'il se trouvait sur le toit d'une école.

_Hein ? On est où ? Il est où le sunny ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! lui avoua Franky, en regardant les bâtiments qui entourait le lycée ! Mais il semble que nous ayons atterrit d'une façon ou d'une autre sur une île, loin du lieu du combat !

_Tu veux dire comme avec Kuma ?

_Ouais, ça y ressemble ! À croire que le pouvoir de ce brigand ressemble à celui de notre ami le grand corsaire !

Lançant des regards un peu partout, Luffy demanda alors :

_Hé, ils sont où les autres ? Ne me dit pas que nous avons été séparé !

_Je ne peux pas te dire ! Mais ça m'en a tout l'air ! Si on veut les retrouver, il faut d'abord savoir où nous sommes !

Le regard des deux hommes se posa alors sur Takashi, qui était resté figé durant leur discussion.

_Hé toi ! l'appela Luffy ! J' ai une question à te poser !

Ne sachant plus du tout comment traité la situation, le garçon se précipita aussitôt vers la porte permettant de quitter le toit. Il s'apprêtait à passer son encadrement, quand il entendit dans son dos :

_Hé, attends !

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. Surpris que l'un des deux hommes aient eu le temps de le rattraper si vite, l'adolescent se retourna pour savoir s'il pouvait faire un geste afin de se dégager. Il cessa tout à coup toute résistance, en constatant que c'était Luffy qui venait de l'attraper. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut t'apercevoir son bras démesuré qui mesurait maintenant six mètres, tandis que sa main reposait sur l'épaule de Takashi.

_Attends, je t'ai posé une question ! insista-t-il, en le ramenant vers lui.

Sa force suffit à faire traîner l'adolescent jusqu'à ses pieds. Revenu au point de départ, ce dernier se mit à examiner le visage des deux étrangers, d'un air apeuré.

_Putain, mais vous êtes quoi ? Comment ça se fait que ton bras vient de s'allonger ? Vous venez de quelle planète à la fin ?

_Hé, du calme ! Nous sommes des humains ! essaya de le rassurer Franky.

_Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ressembles plus à un robot qu'à un humain !

_Tu trouves ? l'interrogea l'homme, en affichant un sourire de fierté ! Merci ! J'aime quand on complimente mon SUPER corps d'acier !

_Euh … ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment !

Takashi reprit alors son sérieux avant de pointer Luffy du doigt :

_Là, tout de suite, ton bras s'est bel et bien allongé, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu fait ce tour ?

_C'est simple ! affirma-t-il, en se tirant la joue ! J'ai mangé le fruit du démon du caoutchouc qui m'a rendu élastique.

Pour confirmer ses paroles la peau de sa joue s'étira alors, tel la matière élastique, et finit par dépasser le mètre. Devant ce spectacle, la bouche de Takashi s'ouvrit toute seule :

_Mais … comment ? Comment un simple fruit peut-il te donner un tel pouvoir ? On peut en trouver où ?

_Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un fruit du démon ? s'étonna Franky ! Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

_Jamais ! Si de tel fruits existaient, c'est certain que le monde entier en voudrait ! Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

_Ce sont une variété de fruits qui ont chacun un pouvoir différent ! Celui qui en mange un se voit attribuer ce pouvoir ! lui expliqua le cyborg ! Néanmoins il est maudit par la mer !

_C'est pour cela que je ne peux plus nager ! affirma Luffy, en se mettant à ricaner ! Mais ce n'est pas grave car maintenant, je peux faire tout un tas de trucs super cool !

_Fruit du démon ? répéta Takashi ! Des pouvoirs différents ? Maudit par la mer ?

Encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure, le garçon finit finalement par s'écrier avec colère :

_Non mais vous avez fini de me prendre pour un crétin ? Allez, dites moi la vérité ! Qui êtes-vous ?

_Je suis Monkey D. Luffy ! se présenta alors le jeune homme ! Je suis l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

_Luffy ? répéta l'adolescent ! Le roi des pirates ? Non mais tu te crois dans les pirates des caraïbes ou quoi ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Franky ! Tu ne connais pas Luffy ?

_Pourquoi je le connaîtrais ? Chez nous, les pirates sont aussi rare que les multimilliardaires ! Je ne savais même pas que des personnes voulait en devenir le roi !

_Attends tu plaisantes, là ? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'ancien roi des pirates, Gol D. Roger ?

_Pas du tout ! Et puis, c'est quoi tous ces noms en D ? C'est une façon pour les pirates de se reconnaître ou quoi ?

Se regardant alors, les deux arrivants ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris devant l'ignorance du garçon. Finalement, Franky lui demanda :

_Nous sommes sur quel île exactement ?

_ Au Japon !

_Et c'est où sur Grand Line, ça ?

_Grand Line ? répéta Takashi ! C'est quoi encore ça ? Nous sommes dans l'Océan Pacifique, près de la Chine !

_L'Océan Pacifique ? répéta Luffy, en regardant Franky.

_Pas la peine de me le demander ! Je ne sais pas du tout où c'est !

_Non mais vous sortez d'où, tous les deux ? voulut savoir Takashi, en se relevant ! Quel est votre but à la fin ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici si vous ne savez même pas où vous vous trouvez ?

_Nous étions en route pour trouver le One Piece quand quelqu'un nous ont attaqué ! lui expliqua Luffy ! Il prétendait être blessé mais il a finit par nous lancer une sorte de trou noir qui nous a tous absorbé !

_Puis nous nous sommes retrouvés ici ! termina Franky.

_Nous a tous absorbé ? s'étonna Takashi ! Attends, vous n'êtes pas seuls ?

_Non, nous sommes neuf ! lui expliqua Franky ! Enfin, disons que nous sommes sept avec un animal et un squelette !

_Un squelette ? Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez avec ça ?

_Brook est un squelette qui parle ! lui apprit Luffy ! En fait, c'est le musicien de notre navire !

Ce fut en écoutant ces mots, que tout devint clair dans la tête de Takashi.

« J'ai compris ! Ces types sont juste fous ! Ils ont dû s'enfuir d'un asile ou quelque chose du genre ! »

Tout à coup, un grognement du tonnerre sortit du ventre de Luffy, tandis que ce dernier posa ses mains à l'emplacement de son estomac.

_Oh la vache, j'ai la dalle ! Pas étonnant après avoir passé autant de temps sans manger ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de goûter la chair du requin !

Voulant se montrer amical avec lui, Takashi affirma avec un grand sourire :

_Si tu as faim, nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre à la cafétéria !

_La cafétéria ?

_Oui ! Il y a là-bas de quoi nourrir plus de mille lycéens ! La nourriture n'est pas toujours bonne mais tu as de quoi te rassasier !

Entendant un nouveau grognement, Luffy opina :

_Je m'en fiche que se soit bon ou non, il faut à tout prix que je mange !

_SUPER idée ! approuva Franky ! Je vais aussi faire le plein de cola ! Et, après ça, on ira à la recherche de Nami et des autres !

_Pourquoi de cola ? l'interrogea Takashi.

_Le cola est ma source d'énergie ! Il me permet de faire fonctionner mon corps à plein gaz !

« Ok, ce sont vraiment des dingues ! pensa Takashi, en continuant cependant à sourire. »

_Dans ce cas, suivez moi ! proposa le garçon, en faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte menant à l'étage d'en dessous !

« Dès qu'ils seront en train de manger, j'appelle la police pour qu'on les embarque tous les deux ! décida le garçon. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il entendit un étrange bruit, provenant de la cour. Tournant le regard, il put distinguer une personne, d'assez grande corpulence, en train de se tenir en face du portail fermé de l'établissement. Ne restant pas immobile, il semblait s'amuser à se cogner contre lui, en se servant de sa tête et du devant du corps. À première vue, Takashi a d'abord pensé que se n'était rien d'autre qu'un retardataire qui avait tenté d'escalader le grillage, après avoir effectué un sprint jusqu'à lui, et qui s'était cogné contre les barreaux, en ratant son saut. Pourtant, les vêtements en sang de cette personne, ainsi que la blessure qu'il portait au niveau des côtes ne lui disait rien de bon. De plus, malgré son état, il continuait son geste encore et encore. Néanmoins, malgré les coups et ses blessures, il ne grimaça pas une seule fois. L'adolescent avait même qu'il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Son regard ressemblait vaguement à une personne qui était démunie de toute âme. Et, malgré la distance qui les séparait, il avait la mauvaise impression qu'il n'avait pas la moindre trace d'iris. Sans compter qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et le rendait passablement inquiétant, voir vraiment effrayant.

« Mais c'est qui celui-là ? Un autre fou ? »

_Bah dis donc, il est vachement amoché, lui ! remarqua Franky, en le voyant à son tour.

_Vous croyez qu'il est venu ici pour pouvoir se faire soigner ? demanda Luffy.

_Je ne pense pas ! rétorqua Takashi ! C'est un lycée ici, pas un hôpital !

_Un lycée ? répétèrent les deux hommes ! C'est quoi ?

Pour le coup, Takashi faillit se donner une baffe, au niveau de son front.

« Mais d'où ils sortent ces deux zozos ? »

Comme s'il voulait me répondre, l'homme devant le portail se mit à pousser des grognements.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui-là ? »

Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, il s'apprêtait à s'adresser à l'inconnu, quand un petit groupe de professeurs, agacé par les bruits qu'il faisait, sortirent soudain du lycée, pour aller se planter devant lui.

Composé de quatre adultes, le petit groupe avait Mme Kyoko en tête. La trentaine, elle avait pourtant un corps et une peau qui pouvait la faire passer pour une personne de vingt ans. Ses long cheveux roux et sa peau de bébé lui rendait incroyablement attirante. Néanmoins, sa paire de lunettes rectangulaire accentuèrent le regard sévère qu'elle affichait à l'homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer, bon sang ? voulut-elle savoir ! Vous êtes sur un lieu privé, alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir ! Sinon, nous serons dans l'obligation d'appeler la police !

_Qui sont ces personnes ? voulut savoir Franky.

_Des professeurs ! Ils sont chargés de notre éducation à l'intérieur de cette école ! Mais là, ils assurent en ce moment notre sécurité !

_Ils n'ont pas d'armes, pour ça ?

_Nous ne sommes pas en pleine guerre ! s'écria le garçon ! Ici, on essaye d'éviter les ennuis plutôt que de les créer !

S'arrêtant soudain de se cogner le visage, l'inconnu se mit à la fixer durant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à grogner faiblement.

_ Mais il s'est échappé d'un asile ou quoi, ce type ? demanda Mr Fukuru ! Et puis, vous avez vu la blessure qu'il a ?

Loin d'être aussi sévère que sa collègue, il était professeur d'histoire, près à partir à la retraite. Ses cheveux gris trahissait fortement son fort âge.

_ Non, c'est juste quelqu'un qui fait son intéressant ! lui assura Mr Takayama ! Regardez mieux sa blessure ! C'est impossible que quelqu'un de normal puisse se relever sans grimacer avec ça ! Ça doit être du maquillage ou quelque chose qui y ressemble !

Professeur de sport, il m'avait pourtant toujours fait penser à Homer Simpson avec des cheveux. Il faut dire que sa phénoménale bedaine le faisait beaucoup ressembler au personnage jaune. En plus, les vêtements qu'il mettait toujours ne cachait en rien son surpoids.

_ Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Mr Teshima ! Les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus quoi inventer pour se faire remarquer !

Lui aussi professeur d'éducation civique, l'homme avait, au contraire de son collègue, un véritable corps d'athlète, avec des bras ayant la taille de mes mollets. Autant dire que personne ne tenait vraiment à lui servir de partenaire, durant un cours de sport. En plus

de cela, j'avais entendu une certaine rumeur concernant une certaine relation qu'il aurait avec Mme Kyoko. À croire qu'il était plus doué que moi, en matière de drague.

Loin d'être émotif à l'égard de l'état de l'homme, il retroussa soudain l'une des manches de son haut avant de passer son bras entre les barreaux du portail et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

_ Écoutes moi bien, mon coco ! Tu vas gentiment partir d'ici sans faire d'histoire, c'est compris ?

Aucune réponse de la part de l'étranger, qui resta étrangement stoïque.

_ Hé, je suis en train de te parler ! lui apprit le professeur, en le tirant vers lui de façon à ce qui se cogne une nouvelle fois contre les barreaux.

L'impact fut tellement brutal que l'inconnu fit éjecter quelques gouttelettes de sang par la bouche et sa blessure au flanc.

_ Il saigne ? s'étonna Mr Fukuru, en voyant quelques gouttes s'écraser à ses pieds ! Mais alors, sa blessure … ce n'est pas du flan !

_ Hein ? l'interrogea Mr Teshima, en se tournant vers lui, tout en lâchant le blessé.

Ne le laissant pas agir à sa guise, ce dernier lui saisit soudain le bras. Et, avant que quiconque ne puisse faire quelque chose, il le mordit sauvagement à pleines dents. La force qu'il exerça fut telle que Teshima laissa échapper un cri de douleur, en même temps qu'il sentit une veine de son bras se sectionner. Un jet de sang gicla aussitôt sur le visage de l'inconnu, qui semblait s'en moquer complètement.

Loin d'être du même avis, Mr Teshima, remit quelque peu de sa surprise, finit par lui envoyer un coup de poing, sur le sommet du crâne, afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Sûrement à cause de la puissance de l'impact, son agresseur finit par ouvrir suffisamment les mâchoires pour que le professeur puisse retirer son membre.

_ Sale enfoiré ! l'insulta-t-il, en se tenant le bras, avant de tomber à genou ! Tu me le payeras !

_ Hé, Aaron ! s'exclama Mr Takayama, en le voyant commencer à s'allonger sur le sol ! Ça va ?

Respirant bruyamment, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, en sentant le sang continuer à couler. Puis, il se mit soudain à se tordre de douleur devant les trois professeurs, qui ne savaient que faire, devant cette scène.

_Mr Teshima ! s'exclama Mme Kyoko, en s'agenouillant près de lui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle, les trois personnes sur le toit tout bonnement éberlué par ce que je voyais.

_Comment ? s'étonna Takashi ! Comment une personne comme lui peut tomber à terre et se tordre de douleur à une cause d'une simple blessure au bras ?

_Oh, c'est quoi ce bazar ? s'écria Franky ! Qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer là ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Victime de convulsions, Mr Teshima gesticula dans tous les sens, en criant de plus belle. Il se comportait exactement comme la fillette possédé dans '' L'exorcisme''. Son supplice dura une dizaine de seconde et s'arrêta quand le professeur se figea soudain, comme

l'aurait fait quelqu'un victime d'une crise cardiaque.

Tremblant en le voyant ne plus faire le moindre geste, Mr Takayama, fit quelques pas en arrière tout en se mettant à marmonner :

_Il... Il ne bouge … plus ! Mais … pourquoi ? Comment ?

Cherchant un responsable des yeux, Mme Kyoko finit par se tourner vers l'inconnu et s'exclama :

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à lui ?

Aussi muet qu'une carpe, l'intéressé préféra reprendre son activité favorite : c'est-à-dire, se cogner contre le portail.

S'apprêtant à se lever pour aller chercher l'infirmière du lycée, Mme Kyoko arrêta son geste en apercevant le bras blessé de Mr Teshima bouger de nouveau. Très vite,le reste du corps en fit de même.

_Mr Teshima ! se réjouit-elle ! Vous allez … ?

L'attrapant par le haut du chemisier, le professeur attira soudain son cou vers sa bouche et la mordit sans aucune retenue. Une nouvelle fois encore, sous le regard effrayé des deux autres professeurs, un nouveau jet de sang gicla et aspergeant les deux corps, tandis que la victime se mit à hurler de douleur.

_Ce n'est … Ce n'est pas possible ! paniqua Mr Fukuru, en regardant son ancien collègue mordre la jeune femme ! Ce type … !

Il se tourna soudain vers l'inconnu avant de crier :

_ … est un zombie ! ( Petite note : comparé au manga, le mot zombie va revenir plusieurs fois )

Étant alors pris de nausées, Takashi posa sa main devant sa bouche et fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas vomir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait la scène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Décidément, sa journée n'avait plus rien de bien banale.

_Il faut … Il faut aller … ! commença-t-il en reculant.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il vit le bras de Luffy s'allonger de nouveau. Voyant la jeune femme en danger, le jeune homme avait fini par saisir l'un des barreaux du portail avant de se laisser tirer jusqu'à ce dernier. Fonçant telle une torpille, il forma son poing avant de l'écraser contre le visage de Teshima. L'effet fut radical, le zombie eut à peine le temps de ciller qu'il se retrouva propulsé contre le grillage, qui se fut détruire en un instant. Ne pouvant supporter le choc, la tête du cadavre explosa alors.

_Une bonne chose de faites !

Cependant, hormis Franky et le zombie qui se trouvait derrière le portail, tous ceux qui avaient vu la scène le regardait avec des yeux trahissant leur peur. Se tournant vers les deux professeurs qui se tenait debout derrière lui, Luffy leur demanda :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Il eut à peine le temps de parler que les deux adultes prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste.

_Bah quoi ? s'étonna Luffy.

Entendant alors un grognement dans son dos, il constata que le premier zombie était en train de passer dans le trou béant où se trouvait le portail, il y a quelques secondes encore. Pouvant maintenant passer sans problème, il fut suivit par plusieurs autres personnes, dont l'apparence ressemblaient à celles de cadavres.

_Quoi, vous en voulez encore ? voulut savoir le pirate.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à les attaquer, une main l'attrapa au niveau de la cheville :

_Ai … Aidez-moi ! l'implora Mme Kyoko, dont la main était pressé contre sa blessure au cou.

Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de soin, Luffy enroula soudain son bras autour de sa taille, avant de balancer son autre bras en direction du toit. Attrapant sa main en pleine vol, Franky les tira aussitôt vers eux. Voyant, quant à lui, les zombies en train de pénétrer la cour, Takashi finit par prendre la tangente et quitta le toit.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? voulut-il savoir ! D'abord ce trou noir argenté s'est créé, puis ces deux types sont apparus sous forme d'étoiles filantes et maintenant voilà qu'un carnage commence ! Je suis en plein cauchemar ou quoi ?

_Hé, attends ! voulut l'arrêter Franky.

L'ignorant, Takashi descendit une série de marches d'escaliers, en quatrième vitesse, avant de me mettre à courir à travers les couloirs. Bien sûr, à cette heure-là, il n'aperçut personne dans ces derniers. Mais, ceci, il s'en fichait, car le garçon savait très bien qui je devais impérativement prévenir.

S'arrêtant soudain devant ce qui devait être sa salle de classe, il ouvrit la porte à toute volée. Surpris, à cause de son entrée, que Takashi ne pouvait qualifié que de fracassante, il entendit quelques filles pousser des bruits de peur, tandis que des garçons mirent la main à l'emplacement de leurs cœurs, signe qu'ils avaient faillis être victime d'une attaque.

Lui-même étonné par sa venue ici, le professeur de la classe prit peur et lâcha la craie qu'il tenait dans la main. Reconnaissant son visage, il le sermonna aussitôt :

_Mr Komuro ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Vous vous croyez où, bon sang ? Je parie que vous étiez encore en train de traîner dans les couloirs ! Morita n'est pas avec vous, par hasard ?

Ne perdant pas de temps à l'écouter, l'adolescent passa entre les rangs et finit par s'arrêter devant une élève en particulier. Aussi étonné que les autres, par mon entrée, cette dernière le regarda tout en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_Rei ! Nous devons partir d'ici !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, alors qu'il agrippai son bras ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Ce n'est pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Viens avec moi ! Vite !

_Il n'en n'est pas question ! répliqua-t-elle ! Pourquoi je … ?

_Takashi ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un, en marchant vers lui ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Se retournant, le lycéen aperçut la silhouette d'Hisashi, son ex-meilleur ami. Un peu plus grand et baraqué que lui, il avait des cheveux de couleur blond argenté qu'il coiffait en raie sur le côté. Avec son uniforme parfaitement boutonné ici et là, il incarnait le portrait de l'élève modèle. Pourtant, il cachait en lui, une énorme boule d'adrénaline, qu'il dépensait sur des tatamis, lors de ses entraînements de karaté.

_Il y a eu un accident devant le portail de l'école ! finit-il par lui apprendre ! Une bande dingues est apparu et ont tué Teshima !

_Quoi ? s'affolèrent plusieurs personnes, en bondissant alors de leurs sièges.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Hisashi, avec un visage qui trahit son étonnement ! Teshima ? Tué ? Mais comment s'est arrivé ?

_Plus tard les explications ! s'écria-t-il, en forçant Rei, à quitter sa place ! Partons d'abord d'ici ! Dans peu de temps, cet endroit risque d'être dangereux pour nous tous !

_Arrêtes tes bêtises, Takashi ! lui ordonna soudain la jeune fille, en se libérant de mon emprise ! Je te connais par cœur ! Tu inventes encore quelque chose juste pour te rendre intéressant !

_Pourquoi je mentirais sur une histoire pareille ? s'exclamait le garçon, en haussant le ton ! Je te jure que ça sent le roussi ! Alors suis moi si tu ne veux pas mourir !

La voyant écarquiller les yeux, en entendant le dernier mot de sa phrase, il en profitait

pour lui saisir la main, avant de la forcer à le suivre.

_Hé, une minute ! voulut l'arrêter une lycéenne, en se mettant devant moi ! Tu peux me dire ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Apercevant ses longs cheveux qui tombait en cascades et son croc dépasser de sa bouche, l'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Saya, une fille dont il était l'ami d'enfance.

_Fuyez tous ! conseilla-t-il, alors, à l'ensemble de la classe ! Fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Et, avant qu'elle ou quelque d'autre ne fit de nouveau mine de l'arrêter, il sortit de la salle, en emmenant Rei avec lui.

_Attends Takashi ! s'écria Hisashi, en les suivant ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Sous l'effet de la panique, leur professeur les laissa passer devant lui, sans réagir, avant de finalement tourner la tête dans leur direction, à l'instant même où Hisashi passa l'encadrement de la porte.

_Hé, une minute ! ordonna-t-il ! Où vous croyez aller comme ça ?

Il se fit soudain bousculer, tandis qu'un autre couple passait devant lui. Arrivant dans le couloir, un garçon lui demanda :

_Takashi, c'est vrai ce que tu racontes ?

Se retournant dans sa direction, l'adolescent constata que celui qui le poursuivait était un lycéen du nom de Takuzo. Appartenant au club de base-ball, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns.

_Mr Teshima s'est-il vraiment fait tuer ? l'interrogea une fille, collé au bras du garçon.

En couple avec Takuzo était, quant à elle, une lycéenne avec des cheveux couleur corbeau et des yeux argentés. Elle avait aussi des taches de rousseur sur ses deux joues, en forme de triangles vers le bas.

_Malheureusement, c'est vraiment le cas ! affirma Takashi, en reprenant alors sa course.

_Attends ! voulut l'arrêter Hisashi, en le suivant, en même temps que les autres ! Que s'est-il passé ?

_Une bande de détraqué est arrivé sur le toit de l'école et devant le portail ! lui expliqua le garçon ! Des professeurs ont voulu faire partir l'un de ceux qui se trouvait devant le portail mais ce dernier a fini par les attaquer !

_De quoi ? s'étonna Rei.

_Tu pourrais être plus clair ? l'interrogea Takuzo.

_Eh bien, en fait … !

Après s'être lancé à leur poursuite, le professeur de la classe de Takashi laissa les autres élèves paniquer :

_Hé, vous croyez ce qu'il dit ?

_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible voyons !

_Pourtant, ce n'est pas le genre de Takashi d'arriver comme ça en plein cours pour dire qu'il a vu quelqu'un mourir !

_En plus, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux !

Restant à l'écart de toute discussion, un élève en surpoids finit par quitter sa chaise avant

de sortir de la pièce, sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? se demanda-t-il, en se saisissant de son téléphone portable. »

Regardant ses mails, il finit par retrouver celui qu'un ami lui avait envoyé, il y a peu de temps. Ayant cours dans un autre lycée, il lui avait écrit un message des plus étranges :

'' _Hé, Kohta ! Tu vas jamais croire ce qui se passe !_

 _Il y a type louche qui est entré dans la cour de notre lycée et qui a agressé un groupe d'élèves en_

 _train de faire sport à l'extérieur ! Il en a mordu plusieurs avant que le prof ne décide de se battre contre lui !_

 _Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau !_ ''

Ce mail, il l'avait reçu juste avant la fin de la pause déjeuner et, malgré les trois mails qu'il avait envoyé, en plein cours, Kohta n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son ami.

« J'espère paniquer pour rien mais, en tout cas, j'ai un mauvais sentiment concernant le reste de la journée ! »

Continuant à courir, même après avoir semé notre professeur, le groupe qui se composait de Takashi avec Rei, Hisashi, Takuzo et Naomi se dirigeait vers le rez-de chaussé. Expliquant la situation en quelques phrases, Takashi vit le visage de ses amis en train de pâlir tout en lui lançant, de temps à autre, des regards étonnés.

_Un zombie s'est planté devant le portail et à mordu Mr Teshima ? répéta Hisashi.

_Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou quoi ? l'interrogea Rei.

_Eh ben, vas voir ça toi même ! répliqua-t-il, sans se donner la peine de la regarder ! Mais, en tout cas, ça sera sans moi ! Pas question que je revois de nouveau la scène qui hantera mes rêves durant les prochaines nuits ! Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu ça ! Les deux autres fous ont aussi vu la scène !

_Et où sont-ils passés ?

_Aucune idée ! avoua Takashi ! Quand j'ai compris la gravité de la situation, je me précipité jusque dans notre classe, en les laissant sur le toit ! Peut-être qu'ils y sont toujours, ou alors ils l'ont quitté pour s'enfuir !

_Je ne comprends pas toute l'histoire ? avoua soudain Naomi ! En fin de compte, les deux gars qui étaient avec toi, nous pouvons les considérer comme des alliés ou des ennemis ?

_Je n'en sais rien du tout, moi ! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'un d'eux n'a eu aucun mal à fracasser la tête de Teshima et le portail avec, en un coup de poing ! Ils ne sont pas normaux, ces gars !

S'arrêtant soudain de me suivre, Hisashi se précipita tout à coup vers un escalier menant à l'étage d'au-dessus.

_Hé, où tu vas ? l'interrogeai-je, en me tournant vers lui.

_Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il nous faut des armes, au cas où ! Suivez-moi ! Je sais où en trouver !

Se regardant mutuellement, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, les quatre lycéens finirent par poser le pied sur la première marche avant de commencer à le suivre. Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, ils le virent se diriger vers une porte bien précise et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

Accourant jusqu'à lui, Takashi se mit à examiner le contenu de la petite pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, assez curieux de savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Néanmoins, de la déception se lit sur son visage, au moment même où il aperçut le garçon se saisir d'un des balais qui se trouvait dans la pièce, en compagnie de seaux et de serpillières.

_Tu appelles ça des armes, toi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

_Ici, nous ne pourrons sûrement pas trouvé mieux ! rétorqua-t-il, en posant un pied sur la base du balai, avant de tordre le manche dans tous les sens.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, le manche se sépara de la base et il réussit même à ce que l'embout se termine en une espèce de pointe.

_Tiens, prends ça Rei ! lui conseilla-t-il, en lui donnant l'arme improvisée ! Takashi, dépêches-toi de te trouver quelque chose !

Pénétrant dans la petite pièce, l'adolescent passa en revue tous les objets et produits nettoyant sans que l'un d'entre eux n'attire vraiment son attention. Tout à coup, Takuzo lui jeta quelque chose dans sa direction.

_Prends ça !

L'attrapant au vol, le garçon constata que l'objet était une batte de baseball.

_Hein ? Comment ?

_C'est ici que sont entreposés les vieilles battes de notre club ! lui expliqua le garçon, en en prenant une à son tour.

Il se saisit ensuite d'une serpillière, qu'il tendit à Naomi :

_N'hésites pas à t'en servir ! lui conseilla le garçon.

_D'a … D'accord ! approuva la jeune fille, en la prenant.

_Dans ce cas, on y va ! décida Hisashi.

_Et toi ? l'interrogea Takashi ! Avec quoi vas-tu t'armer ?

_Je te rappelle que je suis un karatéka ! Mes mains suffisent amplement pour mettre une dizaine d'adversaires à terre !

Les voyant sur le point de partir, Rei s'exclama :

_Attendez un peu ! J'ai une meilleure idée, plutôt que de foncer tête baissée ! Appelons plutôt mon père, puisqu'il travaille dans la police ! Quelqu'un a-t-il son portable sur lui ?

_C'est interdit par le règlement ! lui remarqua Hisashi, en faisant mine de tâter ses poches ! Je n'ai pas le mien sur moi !

_Moi non plus ! déclara Takuzo.

Se tournant dans sa direction, les quatre lycéens firent soudain comprendre qu'il comptait sur Takashi pour arranger la situation. Soupirant, il foullais aussitôt dans la poche de son pantalon et en extirpa son portable.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me voyez comme le mauvais élève ?

_Parce que tu es un mauvais élève ! affirma Rei, en prenant son bien.

« Tu es pourtant bien contente que j'ai mon téléphone sur moi ! avait-il envie de rétorquer.»

Composant aussitôt le numéro de la police municipale, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et entendit les détonations. Finalement, à la troisième, elle pût entendre une messagerie lui annoncer :

'' Suite à un trop grand nombre d'appels, le service de police est saturé pour le moment ! Nous vous demandons donc de rappeler ou … ! ''

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle ! Pourquoi ça ne répond pas ? Ils disent que la police est submergé par les appels !

_Se pourrait-il alors que ce genre d'accidents ne soit pas arriver qu'ici ? remarqua Naomi.

_Mais dans ce cas, il y a … ! commença Takashi.

À cet instant, il fut coupé par une voix, provenant du haut parleur de l'école.

_ _Ce message s'adresse à tous les élèves de l'établissement_ !

_Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, en devinant ce qu'il allait dire.

_ _Un accident s'est produit devant le portail d'entrée ! Tous les élèves sont donc prié de quitter l'établissement, guidé par leurs professeurs, en passant par l'arrière du bâtiment !_

_Un accident ? répéta Hisashi ! Mais alors … !

_Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, Takashi ! comprit Rei.

_Parce que vous en doutiez toujours ? s'étonna-t-il.

_Désolé, mais ton histoire était assez original ! lui expliqua Takuzo.

_ _Je répète suite à un accident, tous les élèves doivent … ! Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?_

Ce qui se passa ensuite restera inscrit dans la mémoire des cinq lycéens, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il y a eut d'abord un grand silence, comme si l'homme avait tout bonnement quitté son poste. Puis, comme des bruits d'une bagarre. Ils perçurent ensuite une chaise se renverser ; quelqu'un donner un coup à une autre personne et, enfin, des cris de terreur qui se firent entendre à travers tout le lycée :

_ _Non, lâchez-moi ! Non, non ! ARGH !_

Il y eut un cri de douleur, comme s'il venait de se faire mordre à la gorge et puis, plus rien. Un énorme silence était retombé dans le couloir.

Là où ils étaient, chaque élève resta figé sur place. Certains essayait de calmer la peur qui commençait à les envahir ; d'autres de comprendre la situation et enfin, il y avait ceux qui était déjà positionné pour quitter leur salle, en quatrième vitesse.

Murmurant soudain un compte à rebours, Hisashi décompta :

_Trois ! Deux ! Un !

Des cris de panique se firent alors entendre dans toutes les salles de classe et des centaines d'élèves se précipitèrent vers les couloirs afin de gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Devant cette panique, quelques professeurs tentèrent de les calmer, en vain. Contrairement à eux, d'autres ne se firent pas prier pour jouer de l'épaule, afin de se frayer un chemin parmi les lycéens.

Passant devant eux, alors qu'ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, afin de les éviter, Takashi et les autres les virent en train de se bousculer les uns contre les autres, afin de prendre la place de la personne qui était devant eux. Coups d'épaules ; tirage de cheveux ; croche pieds … le lycéen vis des élèves en faire tomber d'autres et ces derniers s'écrasèrent sur le sol, avant de se faire piétiner par d'autres élèves, qui ne firent aucun effort pour les enjamber. Il put même entendre des :

_Pousses-toi !

_Bouges ! Tu es sur mon chemin !

_Dégages ou je t'en fiches une !

En clair, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chacun pour sa peau général. Il n'y avait plus qu'une loi, celle du plus fort.

Attrapant soudain la main de Rei, Hisashi leur fit signe de le suivre :

_Oublions les escaliers ! Allons plutôt prendre l'issue de secours qui se trouve au fond du couloir ! Vu la panique qui règne ici, personne n'a dû avoir l'idée de l'emprunter !

Ne se faisant pas prier, Rei le suivit sans aucune hésitation, tandis que Takashi se tournait derrière lui pour inciter Takuzo et Naomi de les suivre. Néanmoins, il constata bien vite que les deux autres lycéens avaient disparu.

_Hein ? Où sont-ils ?

_Takashi ! l'appela soudain Hisashi ! Dépêches-toi, imbécile !

_Euh, oui ! Finit-il par affirmer, en retrouvant ses esprits ! J'arrive !

Profitant que le plus gros de la foule était déjà passé, il se faufila entre les élèves, avant de rejoindre ses deux amis, qui l'attendait plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? l'interrogea Rei ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rêvasser ?

_Ce n'est pas ça ! Takuzo et Naomi ne sont plus là !

_Ils on dû se faire entraîner par cette marée humaine ! Suggéra Hisashi ! Ou bien ilsont cru bon de se mélanger à eux en pensant qu'ils formeraient une bonne protection dan stous les cas, il est impossible de les retrouver !

_Pourquoi agissent-ils tous comme ça ? Voulut savoir Rei, en voyant les derniers élèves passer.

_Dans cette situation, je pense que s'enfuir au plus vite est la meilleure solution ! lui apprit Hisashi.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_À cause d'un mauvais pressentiment !

Finalement, quand les derniers élèves passèrent, les trois amis se remirent à foncer, droit vers le fond du couloir, vers la porte de secours.

_Il y a des escaliers qui nous permettent d'atteindre directement la cour ! informa Hisashi ! Une fois que ça sera fait, nous passerons par le parking de l'école afin de quitter cet endroit ! S'il y a vraiment des personnes qui veulent tuer tout ce qui leurs passent sous la main, alors tous les autres seront sûrement leurs prochaines cibles !

_Tu veux que nous profitons des autres pour nous enfuir ! constata Rei ! Mais que … ?

_Tu as une autre idée ? rétorqua Takashi.

_Euh, non !

_Alors, suivons son plan !

Mais tandis qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la sortie tant convoité, une silhouette apparut du couloir de gauche et se positionna devant eux, comme si elle voulait arrêter leur progression.

_Hé, dégagez ! ordonna Hisashi, en le voyant leur barrer la route.

Takashi allait, à son tour, dire quelque chose, quand il reconnut l'homme. Wakisaka, le CPE, n'était d'autre que la personne qu'ils venaient d'entendre dans le haut-parleur, à croire qu'il avait réussi à semer son agresseur.

Jusqu'ici, tout aurait pu parfaitement se dérouler. Néanmoins, il ne fallut que peu de temps au lycéen pour voir les blessures qu'il avait au torse, les filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche et de son nez ; sa peau grisâtre, comme celle d'un cadavre et, enfin, le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'iris.

« Oh, oh ! Les ennuis commencent ! remarqua Takshi, en resserrant le manche de ma batte de baseball. »

Le reconnaissant à son tour, Rei s'approcha de lui avant de s'exclamer :

_Monsieur Wakisaka, dieu soit loué ! J'ai cru que vous avez été tué pendant que … !

Apercevant soudain l'homme marcher vers elle, en tendant les bras devant lui, Hisashi

s'écria aussitôt:

_Recules, Rei ! Ce n'est pas qui tu crois !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

Profitant qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de lui, le professeur dirigea ses mains vers son cou et s'apprêta à le saisir. Se retournant alors vers lui, mon amie ne dût la vie qu'à un réflexe, qui la propulsa en arrière. Loin d'être aussi réactif qu'elle, Wakisaka referma ses bras dans le vide, et semblait déconcerter de ne brasser que de l'air. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva hors de danger, Rei fit tournoyer son manche à balai au-dessus d'elle, avant de l'envoyer en plein dans les côtes de son adversaire.

Vacillant sur la côté, l'homme manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être terminé pour lui, puisque Rei positionna son arme, pointe en avant, tout en s'exclamant :

_Je t'interdis de me sous-estimer ! Je suis redoutable au combat à la lance !

Voulant aussitôt prouver ce qu'elle disait, elle envoya l'extrémité du manche droit dans son cœur. La peau qui recouvrait la cage thoracique fit transpercé, tout comme l'organe.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme se retrouva avec l'arme coincé dans son torse.

_Tu l'as eue ! se réjouit Takashi, en la voyant faire.

Pourtant, il cessait soudain de se réjouir, en constatant que l'homme restait toujours debout et continuait à pousser des gémissements.

« Il est toujours en vie ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Aussi surprise que lui, Rei ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en remarquant que les bras de l'homme continuaient de gesticuler devant son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi bouge-t-il toujours ?

N'attentant pas qu'il nous apporte une réponse, les deux garçons foncèrent aussitôt vers lui. Lui donnant un coup de batte, qui l'atteignit en haut du torse, Takashi parvint à faire reculer leur agresseur suffisamment pour que Rei sente son arme quitter son corps. Dès qu'il aperçut le zombie reculer, Hisashi se positionna dans son dos et lui fit une splendide clé de bras autour de son cou.

_Je te tiens !

Essayant de se débattre, l'homme bougea la tête dans tous les sens sans pour autant réussir à se délivrer. Pourtant, voir ces bras essayer d'agripper mon ami par derrière m'inquiétait assez. Surtout, qu'à cause de sa grande taille, le zombie pouvait aisément tourner sur lui même sans que le garçon puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Le pauvre avait un mal fou à toucher le sol avec la pointe de ses pieds.

_Fais attention, Hisashi !

_Comme si j'avais peur de lui ! Rétorqua le garçon, en maintenant son emprise.

Néanmoins, il cessa de parler, en voyant la tête du zombie en train de se tourner dans sa direction. Faisant craquer les os de son cou, il se détruit sans hésiter ses vertèbres cervicales afin de pouvoir rapprocher ses mâchoîres du bras d'Hisashi.

_Mais comment … ? s'étonna le garçon, en tentant de faire reculer sa tête, avec sa main valide.

_Hisashi ! s'apeura Rei, en voyant le zombie ouvrir ses mâchoires.

_Non, non, non ! cria le garçon.

_Hisashi ! s'écria Takashi, en fonçant vers lui.

Avant même qu'il put faire un pas, une silhouette passa devant lui en prononçant :

_GUM GUM … !

_Hein ? fit le garçon, en apercevant Luffy.

_... JET PISTOL !

S'allongeant comme tout à l'heure, le bras de l'homme fusa comme l'éclair et fracassa le zombie, au niveau de ses mâchoires. La puissance fut elle qu'il l'envoya valser jusqu'au mur d'en face.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent Hisashi et Rei, en tournant la tête vers ce qui restait de leur agresseur.

Le visage encastrer dans le mur, ce dernier était maintenant dans l'incapacité de bouger.

_Ouf, juste à temps ! remarqua Franky, en arrivant à son tour.

_Mais … qui … qui êtes … ? bégaya Hisashi, en tombant à genoux.

_Je m'appelle Monkey ! affirma son sauveur.

_Et moi, je suis Franky ! Nous faisons parti des pirates au chapeau de paille !

_Luffy et Franky ? répéta Rei, en se tournant vers Takashi ! Ce sont eux les deux fous dont tu nous as parlé ?

_Ouais ! affirma Takashi ! Et comme vous venez de le voir, ce type est vraiment capable d'étirer ses bras !

Reconnaissant alors Takashi, Luffy s'écria avec colère :

_Hé toi ! Tu es parti où ? Je croyais que tu allais m'emmener là où il y avait de la nourriture !

_Il y a plus important, là ! rétorqua le garçon.

_Il a raison ! approuva Franky, en regardant au fond du couloir.

Apparaissant alors, d'autres zombies, attiré par l'attaque de Luffy étaient en train de venir à leur rencontre.

_Il … Il y en a d'autres ! s'apeura Rei, en reculant.

_Ok, je vais tous les exploser ! décida Luffy, en faisant craquer ses doigts.

_Non, non, non ! rétorqua Franky, en posant sa main sur son épaule ! Tu as vu ce qui se passe quand ils te mordent ? Tu te transformes en l'un des leurs ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont capable de faire autre chose ! Il est plus prudent de les observer avant de foncer dans le tas ! Mieux vaut retourner sur le toit !

Se fut avec l'estomac encore plus vide que tout à l'heure et un peu contrarié que Luffy finit par approuver avant de faire demi-tour. L'imitant, Franky s'apprêta à s'en aller, quand il constata que les trois autres restèrent sur place.

_Hé qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Venez !

_Hein ? s'étonna Takashi ! Mais on ne se connaît même pas !

_Si vous restez là, vous vous ferez tués ! rétorqua le cyborg, avant de reprendre sa course ! Allez, suivez nous !

Takashi s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand il entendit Hisashi dire :

_Suivons les !

_Quoi ? l'interrogea Rei ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance comme ça !

_Ils m'ont sauvé ! lui rappela-t-elle ! Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne doivent pas être mauvais ! De plus, nous serons sûrement en sécurité une fois en haut et nous pourrons faire un topo de la situation !

Ne pouvant trouver mieux comme plan, Rei et Takashi se mirent à le suivre une nouvelle fois, à l'instant où les premiers zombies étaient sur le point de les attaquer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Courant en se tenant la main, deux lycéennes étaient en train de fuir dans les couloirs de l'école.

_Allez, plus vite Toshimi ! l'incita son amie, en constatant qu'elle commençait à ralentir.

_Je … Je cours aussi vite que je peux ! assura-t-elle, en tentant d'accélérer un peu ! Mais, où devons nous aller, Mizusu ?

_D'abord, il faut qu'on atteigne le rez de chaussée ! lui apprit son amie ! Puis, nous passerons par une sortie de secours ! En ce moment, la porte principale doit être bouché par tous les élèves qui s'y sont rendus ! On ne peut plus s'y rendre !

L'écoutant, Toshimi finit par approuver avant d'affirmer :

_Je suis bien contente d'être avec toi !

_Hé, ne sommes nous pas amies pour la vie ? l'interrogea Mizusu, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

_Bien sûr que … ! commençant Toshimi.

Elle se tut soudain, en sentant une main la saisir par sa cheville. Baissant le regard, elle constata qu'un zombie était en train de se traîner sur les marches d'un escaliers, qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser. Ayant saisi sa proie, il la tira violemment vers lui. Surprise, la jeune fille se sentit tomber au sol, et se cogna la tête contre une marche. Sonné, elle commençait à voir flou tandis que le zombie continuait à ramener sa jambe vers lui.

_Toshimi ! Toshimi ! put-elle entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Voyant que son amie commençait à être dans les vapes, Mizusu tirait sur son bras pour la ramener vers elle. Mais ce fut sans compter la force de son adversaire, qui fut largement supérieure à la sienne. Arrivant à leur tour derrière elle, trois autres zombies étaient en train de l'encercler.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en tournant son regard partout autour d'elle.

Constatant alors qu'il n'y avait aucun zombie à sa droite, elle commençait à regarder son amie sur le point de se faire mordre et sa main qui continuait à serrer son bras. Se fut à cet instant qu'une mauvaise idée se forma dans son esprit. Serrant les lèvres, elle se mit à marmonner tout en lâchant son emprise :

_Désolé, Toshimi !

L'abandonner alors, elle fit mine de partir, quand elle entendit :

_KUNG FU POINT !

Mizusu eut à peine le temps de tourner son regard qu'elle aperçut le corps du premier zombie s'envoler en l'air, avec une marque de sabot à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'écroula pesamment sur l'un de ses camarades, tandis que Mizusu se figea en voyant une étrange silhouette aux pieds de son amie. Cette silhouette appartenait à une sorte de petit sumo recouvert d'une fourrure brune, ayant des sabots à la place des mains et de sortes de bois sur la tête. Munis de vêtements, il ressemblait à une sorte d'humain ayant fusionné avec un animal.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Mizusu, en le voyant.

L'être poussa soudain un cri de guerre avant de foncer sur elle. Tétanisé, la jeune fille ne put que mettre ses bras devant son visage dans l'espoir de protéger ce dernier. Néanmoins, se fut comme un souffle que le sabot de la créature frôla sa joue avant de s'enfoncer dans le visage de l'un des zombies qui lui faisait dos. Continuant sa route, le sumo prit appui sur le sol avant de fracasser le menton d'un nouvel adversaire. Voulant l'attaquer par derrière, un mort-vivant tenta de l'attraper. Mais, stupide comme il était, il ne put rien faire, quand son adversaire utilisa sa vitesse pour se retrouver derrière lui. Lui donnant un puissant coup de pied, il l'envoya valser contre une fenêtre, qui explosa sous l'impact. Ne pouvant pas se retenir, le corps bascula dans le vide en même temps que les débris de verres et tomba quelques étages plus bas.

Voyant qu'il ne restait plus aucun ennemi, le petit sumo finit par pousser une longue expiration afin de retrouver son calme.

_Ouf ! C'était plus simple que prévu !

Ne sachant s'il était réellement un allié, Mizusu bégaya tout en reculant légèrement :

_Euh, tu es … ?

Elle se tut, en voyant son sauveur se transformer. Devant plus petit, il ne ressemblait plus en rien avec un sumo. Toujours d'apparence humanoïde, il avait toujours des bois sur la tête et des sabots à la place des mains. Néanmoins, bien plus maigre que tout à l'heure, il affichait maintenant le visage d'un animal beaucoup plus mignon. Il portait une casquette bleue sur sa tête et également un débardeur à rayures verticales blanc et jaune ainsi qu'un short orange. Sur son dos, il portait aussi un sac à dos bleu.

Ayant finit de se transformer, il fixa Mizusu avant de lui demander :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Euh … oui, oui ! affirma-t-elle.

Lui lançant un bref coup d'œil, l'animal s'avança ensuite vers Toshimi, qui reposait toujours sur les marches de l'escalier. Respirant bruyamment, elle avait les yeux légèrement ouvert, tandis que du sang coulait d'une blessure au front. Préférant s'occuper de cette dernière plus tard, son sauveur s'attarda sur sa jambe et vérifia qu'elle en comportait aucune blessure. Finalement, se fut en poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il affirma :

_Elle n'a pas été mordu !

Comprenant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, Mizusu s'approcha de lui avant de lui demander :

_Euh, excuses moi mais, qui es-tu ?

Ne lui adressant aucun regard l'animal fit glisser son sac au sol avant d'en sortir un flacon de médicament et des bandages. Se plaçant devant la tête de Toshimi, il commençait à s'occuper de sa blessure au front. Ce n'est qu'en commençant son travail, qu'il déclara :

_Je m'appelle Chopper ! Je suis médecin !

_Médecin ? s'étonna Mizusu ! Mais, vous êtes un humain ou … ?

_Non, je suis avant tout un animal ! Plus précisément, je suis un renne !

_Un renne ?

Elle s'apprêta à lui poser une question sur sa soudaine transformation quand elle se mit à fixer les cadavres des zombies qui gisaient au sol. Encore un peu et elle ainsi que Toshimi auraient sûrement été mordu.

De ce fait, elle inclina sa tête devant Chopper avant de déclarer :

_Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvé, mon amie et moi !

_Amie ? répéta Chopper, en tournant enfin un regard dans sa direction ! C'est ton amie ?

_Oui ! Elle est ma meilleure amie et … !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu lâché sa main ? l'interrogea Chopper.

La fille se tut alors, en constatant que l'animal l'avait vu l'abandonner avant de les sauver.

_Si cette personne est ton amie alors pourquoi allais-tu t'enfuir sans elle ? voulut savoir Chopper, en haussant la voix ! Si elle comptait réellement pour toi, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu jusqu'au bout afin de la sauver, hein ?

Devant ce changement soudain de caractère, Mizusu ne put que dire :

_Je … n'aurais rien pu faire ! Je suis une personne faible !

_Même faible, une personne peut toujours faire quelque chose pour sauver ses amis ! rétorqua Chopper ! Ou, du moins, peut tenter de le sauver, en luttant de toutes ses forces ! C'est comme ça que cela fonctionne avec mes amis et moi !

Lui adressant un regard furieux, il affirma :

_Si c'est pour les pour les abandonner, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir des amis ! Tu n'es qu'un … !

Il se tut soudain, en voyant la jeune fille commencer à pleurer avant de tomber à genoux devant lui.

_Dé … Désolé ! hoqueta-t-elle ! Je suis désolée ! Je … Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt ! Mais j'ai … J'ai vraiment eu peur ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire !

La regardant sangloter, Chopper ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu d'avoir été dur avec elle. Après d'où, la jeune fille ne semblait vraiment pas être capable de se battre et la soudaine apparition de ces monstres ont dû quelque peu la rendre hystérique. Préférant ne pas en remettre une couche, il demanda :

_Sais-tu où je pourrais l'emmener pour qu'elle puisse se reposer ?

Essuyant alors ses larmes, Mizusu lui apprit :

_Il … Il y a l'infirmerie ! Mais ça grouille de monstres dans tout le lycée ! Nous ne pourrons pas être tranquille !

_Une infirmerie ? répéta Chopper ! Dans ce cas, allons-y au moins pour récupérer des médicaments ! Nous en aurons sûrement besoin pour … !

_Misuzu ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un.

Levant lentement sa tête, Toshimi était en train de se relever, en posant néanmoins la main sur son front.

_Toshimi ! se réjouit Mizusu, en sautant littéralement sur elle ! Tu vas bien ?

_Hé, doucement ! lui ordonna Chopper ! Je te rappelle qu'elle … !

_Je suis désolée ! pleura soudain la jeune fille, en serrant son amie contre elle ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Pardonnes moi, Toshimi ! Pardonnes moi !

Ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de ses excuses, la jeune fille tenta plutôt de retrouver ses esprits. Se fut en moyen l'un des cadavres des zombies qu'elle se remémora la scène.

_Les zombies nous ont attaqué ! marmonna-t-elle ! Puis ils m'ont tiré jusqu'à eux et je me suis cognée ! Mais ensuite … !

Elle regarda son amie avant de lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Baissant alors son regard, Mizusu s'apprêtait à lui avouer la vérité quand Chopper intervient :

_Ne crains plus rien ! Je suis venu pour vous sauver !

Le regard de Toshimi tomba alors sur le petit animal bipède qui lui faisait face. Rien qu'à voir son regard, il était évident de constater qu'elle était surprise de voir un être aussi étrange que lui qui pouvait parler. Pourtant ses premiers mots furent :

_Elle est trop mignonne … cette peluche !

_Je ne suis pas une peluche ! s'énerva le petit médecin.

Tout à coup, il se mit à dandiner légèrement avant de dire en tournant la tête sur le côté, pour fuir son regard :

_Et je ne suis pas mignon non plus !

_Tu nous as vraiment sauvé ? l'interrogea Toshimi.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lui répondre, elle le saisit soudain avant de le serrer contre elle :

_Merci beaucoup, mon petit pitchou !

_Hé, lâches-moi ! lui ordonna le médecin.

_Ce n'est pas un chien, Toshimi ! l'informa Mizusu ! En fait, comment se fait-il que tu puisses parler ?

Cessant de se débattre, le petit renne se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait énumérer les choses. Cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure qu'il était ici. Pourtant, ceci lui avait suffit pour constater que cet endroit était très étrange. Que ses soit le bâtiments, les objets et le style vestimentaire que portait les étudiants qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, tout semblait montrer que cet endroit était différent du monde qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait aucune idée s'il était toujours sur sa planète d'origine, mais il commençait sérieusement à en douter. Finalement, il demanda :

_Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Grand et de Red Line ?

Se regardant avec une même synchronisation, les deux filles finirent par le fixer avant de secouer la tête en même temps.

_Et savez-vous qui est Gol ?

Là aussi, les deux filles se mirent à secouer leurs têtes négativement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Nous ne sommes plus sur notre planète d'origine ! Mais alors où sommes-nous ? »

Le voyant en train de se perdre dans ses esprits, Mizusu préféra remettre ses questions à plus tard et lui demanda :

_Chopper, que devons-nous faire ?

_Allons à l'infirmerie ! décida-t-il ! Puis nous irons retrouver les autres !

_Les autres ? répéta Toshimi ! Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres survivants ?

_Sûrement ! Et j'espère que nous pourrons aussi croiser mes amis ! Je suis sûr que Nami ou Robin seront quoi faire !

Sur ces mots, il se transforma soudain. Ses laissant tomber sur ses pattes avant, ces dernières se mirent à grandir tandis que son corps s'allongea. Sous les yeux éberlué des deux filles, ils se transforma en un grand renne.

_Montez ! leur conseilla-t-il ! Nous irons plus vite comme ça !

Malgré le fait qu'elle assistait à sa troisième transformation, Mizusu resta sans voix. Au contraire, Toshimi se mit à crier d'admiration et osa même passer son visage sur la fourrure de Chopper :

_Trop bien ! En plus, il est tout doux !

_Hé, arrêtes ça et dépêches-toi de monter ! lui ordonna l'animal, de plus en plus gêné par les compliments de la jeune fille.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, Toshimi grimpait aussitôt sur son dos.

_Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle, à Mizusu.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait avoir ce droit, elle regardait Chopper. Le regard de ce dernier tomba alors sur elle. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par hocher la tête pour lui affirmer le fait qu'elle pouvait venir.

_Merci beaucoup ! remercia-t-elle, en se prenant la main de son amie, pour qu'elle l'aide à monter.

Dès qu'elle se fut installer, le renne partit au galop et commença à courir dans les couloirs.

_Il s'agit de faire vite ! annonça-t-il ! Dès que nos aurons les médicaments, je tâcherais de vous mettre à l'abri avant de partir à la recherche des autres !

_Pourquoi nous as-tu sauver ? l'interrogea soudain Mizusu, dont les bras enroulait la taille de son amie.

_Hein ?

_Tu ne nous connais pas ! remarqua-t-elle ! On pourrait très bien être hostile à ton égard ! Alors pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé sans hésiter ?

_Je suis médecin ! lui rappela-t-il ! Mon rôle est donc d'aider toutes les personnes que je croise ! Je soignerais quiconque sera blessé, même mes ennemis ! Et puis, je m'en aurais voulut de laisser deux filles se faire tuer sans réagir !

Rassuré par ses paroles, Toshimi lui passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de se blottir contre lui :

_Merci beaucoup, Pitchou !

_C'est Chopper !

Caché dans les toilettes de l'école, lorsque la vague de lycéens avait engloutit tous les couloirs, Kohta finit par sortir de sa cachette, dès qu'il fut certain qu'il ne risquait plus rien. À cause de son large gabarit et de sa petite taille, il était vrai que le garçon n'aurait pas pu s'imposer face aux autres lors de cette course de la mort. Assez influençable, il a trouvé préférable de laisser les plus forts passer en premier avant de passer à son tour.

_Ouf ! soupira-t-il, en constatant qu'il était tout seul ! Encore un peu et je me faisais littéralement emporter par ce raz-de-marée ! J'ai eu de la chance de me trouver près des toilettes ! Mais que dois-je faire maintenant ?

_À ton avis, idiot ? l'interrogea soudain quelqu'un.

Se retournant, tout en sursautant, Kohta aperçut soudain le visage d'une lycéenne de sa classe :

_Saya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

_La même chose que toi ! lui apprit-elle ! J'attendais que le plus gros du danger passe ! Néanmoins, je crois qu'un deuxième va nous tomber dessus !

_Comment ça ? voulut savoir le garçon, en scrutant le couloir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Il faut partir d'ici en vitesse ! annonça-t-elle, n se mettant à courir.

_Hé, attends moi !

_Lâchez moi ! ordonna une jeune fille, en commençant à se débattre.

Entourer de trois garçons, la pauvre était, en ce moment même, en train de sentir leurs mains en train de la peloter de toutes parts.

_Pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea l'un d'eux, en souriant ! Je suis sûr que tu aimes ça !

_Ouais ! Après tout, on connaît tous ta réputation, Yuuki ! assura un garçon, en lui pressant l'un de ses seins.

Gémissant de honte, la jeune fille finit par lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Se prenant aussitôt le nez, le garçon la lâcha alors. Se débattant aussitôt comme une furie, Yuuki tentait tant bien que mal à se délivrer de l'emprise des deux autres. Finalement, alors que ces derniers tirèrent le haut de son uniforme, ce dernier se déchira. Profitant que plus rien ne la retenant, la jeune fille fonçait vers la porte de la salle où elle s'était réfugié avant l'arrivée des trois garçons.

_Hé, revient ici ! lui ordonna celui qu'elle venait de frapper.

L'ignorant, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire un pas qu'elle aperçut des zombies en train d'envahir ce dernier. Apeuré à la vue de ces derniers, elle s'enfuya aussitôt, le plus loin possible d'eux. Sortant à leur tour de la salle, ses trois agresseurs se mirent à la suivre, sans se préoccuper un seul instant des morts vivants. La situation était d'elle que leurs cerveaux avaient détraqué depuis longtemps et, à la vue du corps de Yuuki, ils avaient tout bonnement décidé de la violer avant que la mort ne vienne s'abattre sur eux.

Aussi horrifié par les zombies que par ses poursuivants, Yuuki courut tel un lapin dans les couloirs, dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. Néanmoins, elle eut beau courir, tout ce qu'elle rencontra ne fut que des cadavres ainsi que des zombies en train de se nourrir de ces derniers.

_Aidez- moi ! pleura-t-elle ! Aidez-moi je vous en supplie !

À cet instant, elle trébucha sur un cadavre au sol et s'écroula par terre. Tentant de se relever, elle sentit l'un de ses poursuivants lui tomber dessus et de la saisir au niveau des poignets.

_Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! assura-t-il, en se léchant les lèvres.

Grognant alors, un zombie marcha dans leur direction et commença à les prendre pour cible. Malgré cela, le garçon continua de s'intéresser uniquement à la jeune fille et affirma :

_Je vais pas crever puceau ! Je vais le faire avec toi avant de mourir !

_Non, lâches moi ! la supplia-t-elle, en regardant le zombie arriver d'un air apeuré.

Ce dernier tendit alors ses bras vers eux et ouvrit ses mâchoires afin de les mordre.

_Non ! suppliz la jeune fille.

Un coup phénoménale frappa alors le cadavre au niveau de ses côtes et l'expédia droit contre un mur.

_Hein ? fit le garçon, en levant le regard.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de l'identifier clairement, un pied le frappa au niveau du visage et l'éjecta au loin. Passant entre eux, le corps du lycéen voltigea sous les regards apeurés de ses deux camarades. Se retournant, ils virent un nouvel arrivant en train de marcher tranquillement vers eux

_T'es … T'es qui, toi ?

Mettant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, le nouveau venu sortit un briquet avant de le rapprocher de l'extrémité de sa cigarette. Allumant cette dernière, il expira une colonne de fumée avant de déclarer :

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce qui se passe et encore moins où je suis, mais une chose est sûre !

Il s'arrêta alors devant Yuuki, comme s'il voulait la protéger d'eux :

_Jamais je ne vous laisserais vous en prendre à une femme ! s'écria-t-il ! Alors hors de ma vue, avant que je m'énerve !

N'étant pas du tout impressionné par ses paroles, les deux lycéens foncèrent sur lui, sans aucune hésitation. Soupirant, l'homme leva l'une de ses jambe avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.

_Hein ?

_Il est où ?

Apparaissant soudain devant l'un d'eux, il enfonça son pied dans son abdomen et le mit KO d'office.

_Poitrine ! annonça l'attaquant, avant de rabattre sa jambe au niveau du bas du cou du deuxième lycéen ! Et épaule !

L'entraînant jusqu'au sol, il lui fit cogner violemment la tête, sans aucune once de pitié. En un instant, il venait de battre les lycéens sans aucune difficulté. Quand se fut fait, il se tourna vers Yuuki, qui toujours par terre, le regardait avec des yeux médusés. S'approchant d'elle, l'homme finit par s'accroupir avant de lui demander :

_Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que les bras de Yuuki s'agrippa autour de sa taille et elle se mit à pleurer contre son abdomen :

_Mer … Merci ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé !

Dans un geste de réconfort, l'homme lui posa alors une main sur sa tête avant de lui dire :

_Ne t'en fais bien, tout va bien !

Levant le regard, il constata que son '' combat '' avait attiré l'attention d'autres monstres. Ne préférant pas mettre sa protégée en danger, il préféra ouvrir une porte qui se trouvaient près d'eux, et emmena Yuuki, à l'intérieur.

_On va se barricader ici, le temps qu'ils s'en aille ! décida-t-il, en refermant la porte derrière eux.

_D'a … D'accord ! Bégaya la jeune fille.

Constatant soudain qu'elle était en soutien-gorge, l'homme retira la chemise qu'il portait et la passa sur ses épaules.

_Mais … euh … !

_N'attrapes pas froid ! lui conseilla-t-il.

Se saisissant alors d'un bureau, il le positionna devant la porte avant de barricader cette dernière. Le voyant s'activer, Yuuki finit par tenter de reconnaître son visage. Néanmoins, ce dernier lui était inconnu.

_Excusez moi mais … vous faites parti du corps enseignant ?

_Le corps enseignant ? répéta l'homme, en s'arrêtant.

_C'était quoi votre travail ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Je suis cuisinier ! lui apprit-il ! Je me nomme Sanji ! Et vous ?

_Yuu … Yuuki ! Je m'appelle Yuuki !

« Il est cuisinier ! répéta-t-elle ! Je ne vais jamais à la cafétéria ! Ça doit être pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais vu ! »

Enfin calmé, elle se releva avant d'affirmer :

_Vous venez de me sauver ! Je vous en remercie infiniment ! Malheureusement, je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange !

_Pas la peine ! affirma Sanji ! C'est un plaisir pour moi que d'aider une aussi adorable demoiselle que vous ! Et puis, j'ai horreur de toutes personnes qui osent frapper une femme ! Ça me met hors de moi !

_Savez-vous ce qui se passe ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle ! Pourquoi ces monstres sont-ils apparus comme ça ?

À vrai dire, Sanji était encore plus perdu qu'elle. Il y a une dizaine de minutes à peine, il était en plein combat, sur le Sunny, quand il s'est mystérieusement retrouvé dans un petit hangar contenant une dizaine de velos. Une fois sortit de ce dernier, il s'était retrouvé devant l'entrée principale de l'école où plusieurs zombies étaient en train de s'y rendre. Luttant contre eux durant quelques instants, il avait finit par battre en retraite, quand il avait aperçu l'un d'eux mordre un enseignant, qui était venu pour lui prêter main forte. Sous ces yeux horrifiés, il avait vu cet homme se transformer à son tour, en une créature voulant le dévorer. Comprenant la dangerosité de ces monstres, il avait décidé de se précipiter dans le bâtiment. Mais alors qu'il pensait y trouver de l'aide, tout ce qu'il avait croisé n'était que des lycéens terrorisés qui ne pensaient que fuir. Jusqu'à maintenant, Yuuki était la seule personne avec qui il avait pu interagir.

_Je n'en ais aucune idée ! avoua-t-il ! Mais une chose est sûre : je ne les laisserais jamais nous mordre !

La regardant, il affirma en posant une main sur son torse :

_Maintenant, jusqu'à ce que nous serons en sécurité, je te protégerais !

Reprenant alors son travail, il se retourna au moment, où la jeune fille se mit à rougir. Pour elle, s'était la première qu'un homme se montrait aussi protecteur avec elle. Pour beaucoup, elle n'était qu'une fille facile à manipuler qu'il fallait juste complimenter pour l'emmener dans un lit. Mais cet homme, lui, la voyait vraiment comme une jeune fille fragile dont il fallait prendre soin.

_Je vais vous aider ! annonça-t-elle, en prenant une table.

Voulant rétorquer de le laisser faire, Sanji perçut un bruit, au niveau du bureau du professeur. Indiquant à Yuuki de reculer, il avança lentement vers ce dernier, près à attaquer la personne qui s'y trouvait. Passant sa tête par-dessus le bureau, il remarqua alors la silhouette d'une personne recroquevillé sous ce dernier.

_Sors de là ! lui ordonna l'homme.

Il n'y eut aucun geste.

_Tu veux que je te sorte moi même de là ? l'interrogea Sanji, d'une voix menaçante.

N'ayant pas le choix, une tête finit par sortir du bureau. Avec des cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux, elle appartenait à un lycéen chétive, avec des yeux ressemblant à ceux d'un chat. Maigre et pâle, il semblait dégager une aura sombre autour de lui. Dès qu'il se mit debout, il leva les mains en l'air avant de déclarer :

_Je … Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne veux pas d'ennui !

_Kurokami ? s'étonna Yuuki, en reconnaissant le garçon.

_Tu le connais ? l'interrogea Sanji.

_Oui, nous sommes dans la même classe ! lui expliqua la lycéenne ! Il essaye toujours de montrer qu'il est un dur devant les personnes du groupe auquel il appartient mais, en fait, c'est une vraie petite lopette ! Il est inoffensif !

_Oui, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! assura le garçon, en préférant ne pas prendre les paroles de la jeune fille comme une insulte ! Ne me mettez pas dehors, par pitié !

Soufflant alors de la fumée, Sanji assura :

_C'est bon, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je ne vais pas de mettre à la porte avec ces monstres qui se trouvent dans les couloirs !

_Merci ! se réjouit le garçon, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_Par contre, en échange, je compte sur votre aide pour m'apporter des informations !

_Des informations ? répétèrent les deux lycéens.

_Oui ! Dites moi exactement tout ce que vous savez sur ce bâtiment ! Je veux l'emplacement de chaque pièce et ce qu'elle renferme !


	4. Chapitre 3

Courant dans les couloirs, avant d'emprunter une série d'escaliers, Takashi fit le chemin qu'il avait effectué afin d'aller prévenir ses amis. Et, au bout d'une minute, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le toit du lycée, à l'endroit exact où il avait fait la connaissance de Luffy et Franky. Ces derniers étaient en train de les attendre, quand le trio les rejoignit. Lançant un regard autour d'eux, Takashi aperçus soudain un corps gisant au sol. Appartenant à celui d'une femme, il avait maintenant une bonne partie de sa tête écrasé tel une pastèque. Constatant que le cadavre portait les même vêtements que ceux de Mme Kyoko, il demandait :

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Luffy a tenté cette femme mais elle a fini par mourir de sa blessure avant de se transformer en un monstre ! lui expliqua Franky ! Apparemment, on ne peut les tuer quand leur écrasant la tête !

_Comment avez-vous pu la tuer? s'écria le garçon ! C'était une femme ! Un être humain, bordel !

_Ce ne sont plus des humains ! rétorqua Franky ! Du moins, t'en qu'ils ne meurent pas ! Une fois que leur cœur redémarre, ils se réveillent sous forme de morts-vivants ! Leur but est alors de nous tuer pour nous transformer à notre tour ! Tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure, non ? Si Luffy n'était pas intervenu, ton ami aurait été mordu ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé à ton avis, ensuite ?

N'ayant aucun réponse, Takashi préféra conserver le silence. Il pouvait avouer que ces deux personnes venaient de sauver la vie de son ami, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas les laisser tuer toutes les personnes qu'ils rencontraient.

_Euh, je crois que nous avons un gros problème ! leur apprit Rei, en se dirigeant vers le bord du toit.

Elle leur pointa alors l'une des nombreuses colonnes de fumées qui surmontaient la ville, comme si plusieurs personnes avaient organisé, un barbecue géant, en même temps.

_Quelle est cette blague ? voulut savoir Takashi ! Tout à l'heure, je n'ai rien aperçu ! Et là, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un énorme incendie !

_C'est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ! nous informa Luffy,, en sautant sur la barrière de sécurité.

Arrivant jusqu'à côté de lui, Takashi regardait de nouveau le paysage qu'il observait, en broyant du noir. Même si un petit quart d'heure était passé entre temps, le paysage était complètement méconnaissable. Le petit groupe pouvait voir, ici et là, des habitations en train de prendre feu ; tout comme une usine d'hydrocarbure ; des énormes bouchons s'étaient formés sur les routes, tandis que des carcasses de voitures retournés bloquaient ces dernières … Mais, le pire fut sûrement d'apercevoir, aux abords de l'école, tout un groupe de morts-vivants qui se déplaçaient dans leur direction, comme appâté par la nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

_Ils n'ont pas pris que le contrôle de la cour ! corrigea Hisashi, le regard vide ! Ils ont pris le contrôle de toute la ville !

_Et le carnage ne fait que commencer ! approuva Franky.

Les entendant dire cela, Rei s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand une puissante rafale, provoquer par un objet volant l'interrompit. Se protégeant le visage, ils perçurent un puissant bruit, provenant des moteurs des cinq hélicoptères qui les survolaient. Ouvrant les yeux, ils remarquèrent que c'était de véritables hélicoptères de guerre de couleur brun et vert.

_Waouh, c'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Franky, en écarquillant les yeux.

_Délire ! s'écria Luffy, en les suivant du regard ! Comment ils arrivent à voler ?

_Ce sont des black alls ! les reconnut Hisashi, en préférant les ignorer ! Ce serait l'armée américaine ?

_Non, cela doit être les troupes d'auto-défense ! rétorqua Takashi ! Il n'y a pourtant pas de base dans le coin !

_Ça serait la marine ? voulut savoir Franky.

Takashi s'apprêtait à se frapper pour de bon le front, quand Rei leva soudain les bras en l'air pour tenter d'attirer leur attention en leur faisant signe :

_Oh hé ! Aidez nous ! Nous sommes toujours vivants !

_Laisses tomber ! lui conseilla Hisashi, en regardant les engins partir au loin, avant de jeter un œil dans la cour ! Si n'y a vraiment aucune base dans le coin, alors quelqu'un a dû les appeler ici pour une mission capitale ! La vie de trois lycéens comme nous doit vraiment être bien insignifiante comparé à ce qu'ils vont effectuer pour tenter de sauver la ville ! La preuve, ils n'ont rien fait en survolant ça !

Il pointa soudain une jeune fille dans la cour, en train de tenter de semer quatre zombies qui étaient en train de l'entourer. Courant vers les cages d'un but, elle sauta sur le filet de

ce dernier afin de se mettre en hauteur. Néanmoins, l'un de ses agresseurs réussit à attraper l'une de ses jambes et la fit tomber au sol. La pauvre lycéenne eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, quand les zombies se mirent à la mordre.

Non loin d'elle, un garçon était, quant à lui, adossé contre un mur tandis que d'autres morts-vivants l'empêchaient de s'en aller.

_Dégagez ! ordonna-t-il, en balançant son portable dans le visage de l'un d'entre eux ! Dégagez ou je vous tue !

Se dirigeant vers lui, celui qui avait reçu son portable au visage, s'apprêtait à lui faire regretter son affront. Pourtant, il finit par sentir le garçon le saisir par ses vêtements avant de l'abattre le plus fort possible contre le mur. S'aplatissant, la tête la première, contre la paroi, le zombie finit par s'écrouler par terre, sous les regards du lycéen qui se mit à afficher un sourire niais :

_Alors, vous avez vu ? Approchez si vous l'osez !

Les autres morts-vivants ne se firent pas prier et, en quelques secondes, le lycéen finit par disparaître sous un énorme tas de corps. Je ne pus même pas l'entendre crier.

_Dans tout le lycée, cela doit être partout la même scène ! continua le garçon.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces types ? demanda Luffy, en tentant d'apercevoir des gens qui n'ont toujours pas été mordu ! Ce serait des cannibales ?

_De simples cannibales ne feraient pas ça ? remarqua Franky ! La vache, c'est encore pire qu'avec les zombies de Moria !

_Vous en avez déjà croisé ? s'étonna Rei.

_Ouais, mais ils ne mangeaient pas des gens ! Ils étaient juste au service d'un homme !

_Il volait les ombres des autres et les mettaient dans des cadavres pour les faire revivre ! s'écria Luffy ! Il m'a même prit mon ombre pour la mettre dans le corps d'un géant !

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer de parler qu'il sentit Takashi l'attraper par son haut et se mettre à crier :

_Bon, c'est quoi le délire, à la fin ? D'abord vous apparaissez je ne sais comment, vous vous présentez comme des gens venus d'un autre monde et, comme par hasard, ces monstres sont apparus juste après ! Vous êtes la cause de tout cela n'est-ce pas ? Avouez !

Durcissant à son dur son regard, Luffy lui déclara :

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici ! Tout comme toi, j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler un fou, à chaque fois que je t'entends parler ! Mais, en voyant tout ce qui nous entoure, je devine que c'est nous qui ne sommes pas à notre place ici ! Pourtant, nous vous voulons aucun mal !

Il se défit soudain de son emprise avant d'affirmer :

_Mais si vous ne voulez pas de nous, nous pouvons très bien partir ! déclara-t-il ! Nous sommes juste revenus ici pour vous mettre à l'abri !

Se tournant alors, il fit demi-tour pour retourner vers la porte conduisant au toit. Le voyant faire, Franky lui demanda :

_Hé, attends, Luffy ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? On ne va quand même pas les laisser là ! Ils n'auront aucune chance tout seul !

_S'ils ne veulent pas de nous, je ne vais pas insister pour rester ! rétorqua son capitaine ! Et puis, nous devons toujours retrouver les autres ! Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de où ils sont !

_Ah oui, je les avais complètement oubliés avec tout ça ! avoua le cyborg ! Mais attends !

À cet instant, une partie de son bras s'ouvrit et fit apparaître une petite cavité. Faisant apparaître l'une de ses mains mécaniques, il la fit plonger dans la cavité pour en faire sortir une sorte de gros escargot.

_Je peux communiquer avec Nami si elle a le sien avec elle !

_Communiquer ? s'étonna Hisashi, en pointant l'escargot ! Avec ça ?

_Bah oui ! répondit le cyborg ! Vous n'utilisez pas d'escargophone pour communiquer, vous ?

_Non ! rétorqua Takashi, en lui montrant son téléphone portable ! Nous, on communique à l'aide de cet objet que l'on nomme téléphone portable !

Avant même de faire un geste, Franky parvint à le lui prendre et retira ses lunettes de soleil afin de l'examiner attentivement :

_Oh, pas mal ! C'est léger ; vu la forme ça doit rentrer facilement dans des poches et ça m'a l'air de ne pas avoir besoin d'être nourrit ! Vous pouvez appelé combien de personnes différentes avec ça ?

_Un nombre illimité à travers toute la planète !

_Sans blague ? Pour nous, on ne peut appeler qu'une seule personne avec la plupart des escargophones ! Et leur portée est à peine d'une vingtaine de kilomètres pour beaucoup d'entre eux ! La technologie de votre monde serait d'elle plus élevé que la nôtre ?

_Dites, votre escargot est vivant ? l'interrogea Rei.

_Ouais ! Il nous rend service quand nous avons besoin de téléphoner et, en échange, on le nourrit ! C'est donnant donnant !

Sortant à son tour un escargophone de la poche de son pantalon, Luffy se mit à appeler quelqu'un :

_Hé, Zoro ! Tu m'entends ? Ohé, Zoro ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

_Zoro ! Allez, réponds ! insista Luffy.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les cinq personnes purent entendre une voix masculine à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

_ _Ouais, c'est qui ? C'est Luffy ?_

Il y eut ensuite un bâillement avant que l'homme n'ajoute :

_J'ai super bien dormi, moi !

Il poussa alors un cri de surprise avant de demander :

_ _Hé mais je suis où là ? Où est le Sunny ? Hé, Luffy, on est où ?_

_Zoro ! se réjouit le jeune homme ! Je suis trop content de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ?

_ _Ouais, on va dire ça_ !

Pour sa part, Franky se frappa le front avant de dire :

_Ah, ce type est un phénomène ! Je suis persuadé qu'il dormait depuis tout à l'heure !

Comme s'il voulait le prouver, on entendit alors Zoro crier :

_ _Hé, il y a plein drôles de types là où je suis ! Ils sont en train de manger des cadavres !_

_Fais attention à eux ! lui conseilla son capitaine ! S'ils te mordent, tu te transformeras en monstres !

_ _Hein ? En monstre ?_

Prenant alors l'escargophone des mains de Luffy, Franky voulut savoir :

_Hé, tu es où là ?

_ _Aucune idée_ ! avoua l'homme ! _Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est vraiment glauque, ici ! Hé, ils sont en train de venir vers moi_!

_Ne les attaque pas ! lui conseilla alors le cyborg ! Une seule morsure peut te tuer ! Évites les combats avec eux !

_Pourquoi ? lui demanda l'homme en ricanant ! Si se sont des ennemis, je les battrais tous sans me faire mordre !

_Non, Zoro ! insista Franky.

_DRAGON … !

La communication coupa au même moment qu'une sorte de cyclone apparut à l'autre bout du lycée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Hisashi, en apercevant les corps de plusieurs zombies voler dans les airs, tout en se faisant trancher.

_Il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, celui-là ! soupira Franky, tout en affichant néanmoins un sourire.

_C'est votre ami qui a fait ça ? voulut savoir Rei.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Luffy quitta alors le toit pour se rendre là où la tornade venait d'être créé.

_Zoro ! cria-t-il.

S'apprêtant à le suivre, Franky se retourna vers les trois lycéens :

_Allez, vous venez ? Si vous voulez vous en sortir, il faut suivre cette andouille ! Il n'a pas l'air digne de confiance, comme ça, mais je sais qu'il vous aidera en cas de danger !

Lisant de la fiabilité dans son regard, Hisashi finit par déclarer aux deux autres :

_Mieux vaut les suivre !

_Hein ? s'étonna Takashi ! Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'ils sont plus forts que nous ! lui répondit simplement son ami ! J'ai honte de l'admettre mais nous sommes faibles comparé à eux ! Et puis, je suis persuadé que nous pouvons leur faire confiance ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit, Rei ?

_Je les trouve très étrange ! avoua-t-elle ! Mais tu serais mort s'ils n'avaient pas été là ! Alors, oui, je pense que nous pouvons leur donner une chance !

_Franky ! l'appela soudain son ami, en bas des escaliers.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? les interrogea le cyborg, en étant sur le point de rejoindre son capitaine.

Constatant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, le garçon regarda une nouvelle fois le carnage qui se passait dans la ville. Puis, se fut finalement en marmonnant qu'il approuva le fait :

_Si je dois choisir, je préfère de loin leur compagnie plutôt que celle de ces monstres ! Et puis … !

Il afficha alors un sourire avant de déclarer :

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous dise où se trouve du cola, n'est-ce pas ? Ok, je suis d'abord pour vous suivre !

_SUPER ! s'écria le robot ! Alors, allons-y !

_Au fait, avec son pouvoir, Luffy aurait pu facilement passer par-dessus les murs de l'école, tout à l'heure ! remarqua Takashi, en le suivant ! Alors pourquoi avez-vous décidez d'aller à l'intérieur du lycée ?

_C'est Luffy lui même qui a décidé de ne pas partir ! lui apprit Franky ! À vrai dire, quand nous avions compris la dangerosité de ces zombies, il a décidé de te retrouver afin de te mettre à l''abri !

Il se mit à sourire avant de déclarer :

_Il est comme ça Luffy ! Il prête autant d'attention à ses amis qu'à des personnes qui vient de rencontrer ! Il n'a pas le physique et encore moins le caractère d'une vrai pirate ! Pourtant, à mes yeux, c'est le meilleur des capitaines !

Le regardant avec surprise, Takashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait jugé les deux hommes un peu trop vite.

Avançant prudemment, un lycéen était en train de regarder de gauche à droite avant de traverser un couloir. Arrivant au coin de ce dernier, il se fit discret, en apercevant un zombie, immobile, à quelques mètres de lui. Debout, le visage dirigé vers le plafond, il semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Se mettant à déglutir, se fut à quatre pattes que le lycéen décida de passer dans son dos. Aussi silencieux qu'un ninja, il s'arrêta à chaque fois que le zombie poussait un grognement ou faisait le moindre geste. Finalement, il finit par se relever, une fois qu'il était certain d'avoir mit une bonne distance entre eux.

_Génial ! se réjouit-il ! En fin de compte, ces types sont vraiment stupides !

Il s'apprêta à s'en aller, quand il aperçut une silhouette devant lui. Le garçon s'apprêta à pousser un cri de peur, quand la silhouette posa une main devant sa bouche.

_Chut ! lui ordonna un deuxième lycéen.

Constatant qu'il était humain, le premier lycéen déclara :

_Idiot, tu m'as fait peur !

_Parles pour toi ! déclara le second lycéen, muni d'un balai entre ses mains ! J'ai cru, au départ que tu étais un zombie ! J'ai faillis de frapper avec ça !

Le premier lycéen se mit à sourire avant de dire :

_Content de voir un autre survivant ! Je m'appelle Morita ! Et toi ?

_Kazu Ichii ! se présenta le lycéen avec un balai ! Dis, tu t'apprêtais à aller où ?

_Dans la salle des professeurs, pour aller prendre une clé de voiture ! Et toi ?

_J'attendais de croiser quelqu'un pour qu'il me dise quoi faire ! Lui avoua Ichii ! En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à proposer des idées ! Je suis plutôt un suiveur ! En fait, ça te dérange si … ?

_Non, tu peux venir avec moi ! lui assura Morita, avant que le garçon n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase ! Je ne dirais pas non à un pu de compagnie !

Un bruit assourdissant se fit soudain entendre.

_C'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Ichii, en sentant le bâtiment trembler.

Regardant par une fenêtre, Morita aperçut alors une sorte de tornade apparaître à l'autre bout du lycée. Coincer entre ses vents tranchants, des dizaine de zombies étaient en train de se faire trancher sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tornade disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

_Tu … Tu as vu ça ? voulut savoir Morita.

_Ouais et ça me dis rien de bon !

_Au contraire ! rétorqua le lycéen ! Ce n'était pas naturelle ! Je suis persuadé que c'est un homme qui vient de la créer ! Si c'est la cas, alors ça veut dire qu'il y a un survivant pas loin d'ici !

_Hein ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne normale peut faire ça ? l'interrogea Ichii ! Et puis qui nous dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?

_Dans tous les cas, il est préférable de savoir ce que c'est ! remarqua Morita ! Au moins, l'endroit ne doit plus comporter aucun zombie.

Il se mit alors à courir, suivit par Ichii, qui le poursuivait presque contre son gré. Il n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout rassuré par ce qui était en train de se passer. Il espérait donc de tout cœur de ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre.

Mais au moment où les deux lycéens avaient presque atteint leur but, ils passèrent devant une salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte. Sortant ses bras par l'ouverture, un zombie se saisit soudain de la tête d'Ichii avant de la rapprocher de lui.

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon.

Trop surpris, il n'eut même pas le réflexe d'utiliser son balai, quand il sentit la paire de mâchoires le mordre au niveau du cou.

_Morita ! s'apeura-t-il, en tentant une main vers le garçon.

_Ichii ! s'horrifia le garçon, en courant vers lui.

Apparaissant soudain devant lui, d'autres zombies furent irruption dans le couloir. Commençant à trembler, le pauvre lycéen tomba sur les fesses, tandis que le nombre des morts vivants augmenta de seconde en seconde. Tombant quant à lui à terre, Ichii était toujours en train de se faire mordre au cou par le zombie qui venait de le capturer, tandis que d'autres commençaient à se mêler au festin. Voyant la scène, Morita sentit ses dents claquer, tandis que la peur l'empêchait de bouger.

« Je vais … Je vais mourir ? »

Mais alors que les zombies s'approchaient de lui, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos.

_Eh ben, eh ben, eh ben ! s'apitoya quelqu'un ! Même si en tue une centaine, il y en a toujours qui rapplique !

Entrant dans son champ de vision, Morita aperçut un homme aux cheveux verts, recouvert par un bandana. Torse nu, tandis qu'il avait enroulé son haut tel une ceinture, il laissa voir un abdomen musclé quoi que traversé par une énorme cicatrice. Sur son côté droit, il portait trois fourreaux au niveau de sa ceinture. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il arborait un sourire mauvais qui, accompagné de sa cicatrice à l' œil, fit frisonner le garçon.

_Bon, je vous laisse trois secondes pour dégager de mon chemin ! prévint soudain l'homme, en commençant à sortir ses sabres de ses fourreaux.

Loin d'être impressionné par ses armes, les zombies continuèrent de progresser vers Morita et lui. Accourant à quatre pattes, le garçon se réfugia derrière l'épéiste dans l'espoir qu'il puisse le protéger. Ayant à peine remarquer sa présence, ce dernier finit par brandir un sabre dans chacune de ses mains, avant de placer le dernier dans sa bouche. Quand se fut fait, il resta parfaitement immobile, en position d'attaque.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? commença Morita, en le voyant se figer.

Il se tut alors, en sentant une aura démoniaque provenant de l'homme. Il était humain et, pourtant, sans en connaître la raison, il vit chacune de ses lames être recouvrir d'une enveloppe noir.

_Haki de l'armement ! murmura l'homme.

Commençant à bouger, il brandissait ses sabres en arrières, avant que les muscles de ses avants-bras ne triplent de volumes en un instant.

_108 … !

_Faites attention ! s'apeura Morita, en voyant les cadavres sur le point de l'aggriper.

_KLESHA SLASH !

En un instant, la quasi totalité des zombies du couloir se retrouvait propulsés en arrière, tout en se faisant découper de toutes parts. Éberlué par ce qu'il voyait, Morita resta paralysé malgré le bain de sang qui était en train de se dérouler. Un simple mouvement. L'homme n'avait fait que brasser de l'air et, pourtant, il était parvenu à créer un courant d'air tranchant, qui avait découpé les cadavres à distance.

Le surhomme, en voyant les zombies tombés tous au sol, inertes, finit par ranger ses sabres avant de retirer son bandana :

_Quel bande de faibles !

Jetant un regard dans son dos, il adressa un regard à Morita avant de lui demander :

_On est où ?

Encore apeuré par la puissance de l'homme, le lycéen ne réussit à prononcer aucun mot. S'accroupissant près de lui, l'épéiste lui reposa la question tout en fronçant les sourcils :

_Je suis où ?

Cette fois-ci, la tête de l'homme horrifia Morita. Devant ses yeux méchants et son visage en colère, il l'avait l'air d'être un véritable gangster. Ce type avait la carrure pour être un meurtrier sans scrupule.

_Ly … Ly … cée … Lycée Fu … Fujimi ! articula finalement le lycéen.

_Nous sommes sur Grand Line ?

_Euh … Grand Line ? Non, nous … Vous êtes à Tokyo, au Japon !

_Japon ? répéta l'homme.

Il se mit à soupirer avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne :

_Bon sang mais où est-ce que je suis ? Et où peuvent bien être les autres ? Je vous jure, à chaque fois, c'est la même chose ! Je les quitte des yeux une seconde et ils disparaissent sans laisser de trace !

Le voyant en train de se parler à lui-même, sans lui apporter plus d'importance, Morita se mit discrètement à reculer, s'apprêtant à détaler comme un lapin. Néanmoins, à l'instant où il allait fuir, l'une des fenêtres d'une salle de classe explosa à côté d'eux et un zombie en sortit.

_Ha ! s'écria Morita.

Sortant l'un de ses sabres, l'épéiste s'apprêta à découper ce nouvel ennemi, quand une silhouette apparut de nulle part, fracassa le crâne de ce dernier. Tombant sur Morita, le zombie se retrouva mort, avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que … ? s'horrifia le garçon.

Poussant quand à lui un sifflement, l'épéiste affichait un sourire sur son visage en voyant celle qui venait de tuer ce mort-vivant. Ses longs cheveux violet montraient que c'était une fille tandis que son uniforme composé d'un haut blanc et vert et d'une longue jupe prouvaient qu'elle était lycéenne. Pourtant, elle avait en main un sabre en bois recouvert de sang. Mais ce qui intéressa le plus l'homme, chez elle, était sûrement son regard. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune peur ni aucun remord sur ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_Oh ! s'écria-t-il, assez impressionné par son entrée ! Alors il y a des personnes qui savent se battre ici !

Regardant quand à elle les nombreux corps qui gisaient le sol, la jeune fille finit par examiner Zoro de la tête au pied avant de remarquer :

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un simple professeur, monsieur aux trois sabres !

_Et toi, tu m'as l'air d'être bien plus impressionnante qu'une simple fillette ! rétorqua l'homme, en continuant de sourire.

Prit entre les deux partis, Morita s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand il aperçut l'un des cadavres se relever. Ayant éviter l'attaque meurtrière en restant au sol, le nouvel ennemi n'était d'autre que le cadavre d'Ichii, revenu à la vie.

Grognant, il s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille, en tentant les bras vers elle. Cette dernière balançait aussitôt l'extrémité de son sabre en bois dans sa direction, avant d'affirmer :

_Peut importe l'élève que tu étais, je te délivrerais du mal qui te ronge !

_Non, attends ! voulut l'arrêter Morita.

Trop tard. La jeune fille avait foncé en un éclair sur le zombie, avant de lui fendre le crâne sans aucune pitié. Le corps tomba aussitôt à ses pieds, tandis qu'elle se retourna vers l'épéiste, qui était resté immobile :

_Qui êtes-vous, triple lames ?

_Roronoa Zoro ! Et toi, lycéenne au sabre ?

_Saeko Busujima ! lui apprit-elle, en lui tenant le regard.

« Mais c'est une bonne de dingue ! pensa Morita, en ne sachant pas quoi faire avec eux ! »

_Bouges de mon chemin ou je te tue ! cria quelqu'un.

_Ne m'approches pas ! Ne m'approches pas ! paniqua une personne.

Ces phrases, prononcés par les élèves qui passaient devant eux, en courant, Saya n'arrêtait pas de les entendre. Pourtant, les cris de panique commençait à se raréfier, au fur et à mesure que les zombies prenaient le contrôle du lycée, en tuant tout ceux qu'ils rencontraient.

« Des morts qui mangent les gens ? s'étonna-t-elle, en voyant quelques-uns d'entre eux en train de manger le cadavre d'une lycéenne ! C'est une mauvaise blague, ma parole ! »

_Bon sang ! s'apeura Kohta, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens ! Nous ne pouvons aller nulle part sans rencontrer un seul de ces monstres ! Impossible de se rendre sur le toit ou dans la cour !

Se mettant à courir, tout en réfléchissant, Saya finit par lui apprendre :

_De toutes manières, même en se rendant sur le toit ou dans la cour, nous nous ferons piégé par ceux qui s'y trouve déjà ! Le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de quitter le lycée !

_Et comment comptes-tu procéder ?

_Si je le savais, je ne serais pas encore ici ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

_Dans ce cas, si nous voulons trouver un endroit sûr, autant trouver refuge dans la salle des professeurs, non ?

_Mais tu es idiot, ou quoi ? l'interrogea Saya ! Ça ne changera rien ! Les professeurs sont comme nous ! Ils ne savent pas du tout comment lutter contre cette invasion !

_Quoi ? s'apeura Kohta ! Mais c'est impossible !

Saya s'arrêta soudain, et son front manqua de rencontrer le nez de Kohta, qui freina à temps.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? voulut-il savoir.

_Regardes là-bas ? lui conseilla-t-elle, en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Regard braqué vers l'une des fenêtre du couloir où ils se trouvaient, les deux garçons virent la partie du lycée, qui leur faisait face, de l'autre côté de la cour. Pile poil en face

d'eux, un étage plus bas, ils aperçurent un groupe de lycéens, composé de cinq garçons et de deux filles, en train de frapper contre une porte.

_Ils sont devant la salle des professeurs ! remarqua Kohta.

_Exact ! Ils ont eu la même mauvaise idée que toi !

Comme pour le prouver, l'un des lycéens qui fracassait la porte à coups de poing fit cette dernière se pulvériser, comme si quelqu'un venait de la détruire, de l'intérieur. Sortant de la pièce, des professeurs, aux allures de zombies avancèrent vers les élèves restants et se saisirent de celui qui était le plus proche d'eux.

_Non, non ! supplia-t-il, en sentant leur dents le mordre de toutes parts.

Comprenant que leurs deux amis étaient déjà condamnés, les cinq autres prirent alors la

tangente, en les abandonnant à leur triste sort.

_Ceux qu'ils veulent mourir pense comme toi, Kohta ! lui assura la jeune fille ! Mais ceux qu'ils veulent vivre, comme moi, utilises leurs cerveaux pour pouvoir se sortir intelligemment de ce pétrin ! C'est ça la plus grande différence entre toi et moi !

_Peut-être, mais … !

_Que veux-tu faire ? le coupa soudain la jeune fille ! Veux-tu mourir ou vivre ?

_Bah … vivre ! bégaya Kohta ! Évidemment !

_Alors, utilises ta tête, idiot !

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se remit à sprinter, sous les regards ébahis du garçon.

« Pas besoin de demander qui donne les ordres ! remarqua-t-il, en la suivant. »


	5. Chapitre 4

_Non, arrêtes, Nami ! supplia quelqu'un.

_Tu es un homme, alors protèges moi ! déclara la jeune femme, en se cachant derrière Usopp, tout en poussant ce dernier devant elle pour qu'il la protège.

Devant eux, plusieurs zombies les avaient repérés alors qu'ils étaient en train d'inspecter les lieux pour savoir où ils étaient. Les voyant comme des proies, ils les avaient rapidement attaquer aux grands effrois du duo de trouillards.

_Utilises ta foudre, Nami ! lui conseilla Usopp.

_Idiot ! Tu veux que je détruise tout le bâtiment ou quoi ? Sers-toi plutôt de l'un de tes gadgets pour nous tirer de là !

_Je veux bien mais mes billes explosives ou mes plantes carnivores risquent aussi de faire écrouler la structure sur nous !

Tout à coup, il finit par fouiller dans sa sacoche et en extirpa ce qui ressemblait à des billes :

_Ah mais oui ! J'en ais toujours sur moi !

_De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Nami.

Se mettant à sourire, le tireur d'élite arma soudain son lance-pierre avant de cibler la bouche des zombies les plus proches d'eux.

_N'oublies pas que nous avons déjà affronté ce genre de monstres ! Attention, attaque spéciale d'Usopp, BILLE AU SEL !

Aussitôt, une rafale de billes salées foncèrent vers les zombies et pénétrèrent dans la bouche de ces derniers avant qu'ils ne puissent fermer cette dernière.

_Hé, hé ! Dans le mille !

_Bien joué ! le félicita Nami.

Néanmoins, leur réjouissance fut de courte durée, quand ils remarquèrent que cela n'avait rien fait à leur adversaire. Comparé aux zombies de Thriller Bark, aucune ombre n'était sortit de leurs corps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'apeura Nami.

_Ok, j'augmente la dose ! s'écria Usopp, en chargeant son arme ! Trois en un !

Trois billes foncèrent alors vers la bouche du zombie le plus proche. Mais ce dernier eut beau les ingurgité, ceci ne l'infecta en aucun cas.

_Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir le tireur d'élite.

_Partons vite ! lui conseilla Nami.

Mais à peine se retourna-t-elle, qu'elle aperçut un mort-vivant devant elle et se fit agripper les bras.

_Non, lâches moi ! ordonna-t-elle, en commençant, à lui donner des coups de pieds.

Tout comme les billes d'Usopp, l'être ne les sentit même pas.

_Baisses toi Nami ! lui ordonna son ami ! PLANTE SHURIKEN !

La bille lancé explosa alors, avant de laisser place à deux shurikens verts qui lacérèrent le zombie au niveau du cou et séparèrent sa tête du reste de son corps. L'une comme l'autre, les deux parties du corps tombèrent au sol, en même temps que Nami, qui était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. Pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle allait se faire mordre et se transformer en l'une de ces choses ignobles.

_Allez, lèves-toi Nami ! lui conseilla Usopp, avant de lancer une autre bille.

Explosant en percutant le sol, cette dernière libéra un gaz soporifique, destiné à endormir leurs agresseurs. Là, non plus, l'attaque n'eut aucun effet.

_Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est qui ces types à la fin ?

Ne pouvant lui répondre, Nami fixait le cadavre du zombie à terre et, plus précisément, sa tête. Cette dernière, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus relié au reste de son corps, était toujours en mouvement. En effet, la jeune femme put apercevoir ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent et se refermer continuellement, dans l'espoir de moindre quelqu'un.

_Ils … Ils sont immortels ! s'horrifia-t-elle.

_Partons vite ! lui conseilla Usopp, en lui prenant le bras.

Courant alors les deux amis tentèrent d'échapper à leurs poursuivants. Le problème étant, qu'il y en avait maintenant partout. Ils eurent beau se précipiter dans les couloirs et franchirent des escaliers, ils tombèrent encore et toujours sur des cadavres.

_Merde ! s'apeura Usopp ! Il y en a partout de ces saloperies !

Ne sachant plus où se rendre, les deux pirates s'apprêtèrent à s'arrêter, quand une porte s'ouvrit près d'eux. Passant par son encadrement, un garçon leur fit signe de venir :

_Entrez, vite !

Constatant qu'il était humain, les deux amis se précipitèrent aussitôt dans la pièce, tandis que leur sauveur referma la porte derrière eux. Tombant par terre, Usopp se mit à reprendre son souffle, tandis que Nami inspecta la pièce où ils étaient. Cette dernière était une salle de classe qui réunissait, à ce moment même trois lycéens. Celui près de la porte avait des cheveux bruns et un gabarit assez important. Se cachant derrière un bureau tout en frissonnant de peur, un autre semblait tout chétif. Quand au troisième, il arborait une coiffure blonde teinte en brun ici et là. Rien qu'à son visage, il semblait être irrité par la présence des deux nouveaux venus.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Miura ? voulut-il savoir, en s'approchant du garçon près de la porte.

_Quoi ?

_Tu veux nous mettre en danger ou quoi ? l'interrogea le garçon, en le prenant par le col ! Tu ne trouves pas que nous avons déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça ?

_Moins fort, Tsunoda ! l'implora le troisième garçon ! Il ne faut pas qu'on fasse repérer !

_Manquerait plus ça ! pesta le garçon, en lâchant Miura.

Se tournant alors vers les deux adultes, il se mit à pester :

_Et puis, ils ne m'ont pas l'air très débrouillards, ces deux là !

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de dire ces mots qu'il esquiva un coup qui lui était attribué. S'étant armé de son arme favorite, Nami était celle qui venait de l'attaquer. Serrant les dents, elle lançait un regard noir à l'adresse du dénommé Tsunoda.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? l'interrogea l'adolescent.

_Qu'essaies-tu de dire ? le questionna la rousse ! Que tu aurais préféré nous laisser dehors, c'est ça ?

La regardant le défier, Tsunoda finit par sourire avant d'hausser les épaules :

_Désolé mais, en ce moment, ne penser qu'à soi-même peut être une bonne stratégie afin de survivre ! Alors tu dois comprendre qu'aidez deux personne comme vous ne … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant l'embout de l'arme de Nami se rapprocher de son visage, avant d'être recouvert d'électricité.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna le garçon, en restant figé.

_Ouvres encore la bouche et je t'électrocuterais sans aucune pitié ! lui apprit-elle.

Aussi surpris que lui, les deux autres lycéens regardèrent la jeune femme en train de le menacer avec son arme .

_Elle a un taser géant ! remarqua la troisième lycéen.

Ce fut à cet instant que des coups commencèrent à pleuvoir contre la porte. Les zombies venaient juste de les retrouver.

_Ils sont là !

_On … On fait quoi ? s'apeura Miura.

_Pas le choix ! s'écria soudain Usopp, en sortant un nouvel objet de sa sacoche.

À la grande surprise des lycéens, il sortit une sorte de coquillage orange qu'il positionna contre la paume de sa main.

_L'impact dial ? s'étonna Nami, en reconnaissant l'arme ! Mais tu veux t'en servir comment ?

_Écoutez moi ! ordonna Long nez, à l'adresse des trois lycéens ! J'ai une idée pour nous en sortir ! Mais, pour cela j'aurais besoin de votre aide !

_Mr Shido, que devons-nous faire ?

Commençant à monter les marches d'un escalier, l'enseignant lança un regard aux deux lycéennes qui le suivait. La première était une lycéenne aux cheveux roux du nom de Kawamoto. Ayant un corps fin, elle avait aussi des yeux de couleur or. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'on devine que c'était une fille et que son uniforme le prouvait, elle avait un côté assez garçon manqué, à cause de ses cheveux courts et de son corps fait en muscles.

Derrière elle courrait une fille aux longs cheveux bleu se prénommant Taniuchi. Contrairement à la première, elle avait plus un physique de première de la classe, avec ses cheveux coiffés en tresses et sa paire de lunettes sur son nez. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas les deux filles d'être de grandes amis.

Les voyant en train de le regarder avec des visages inquiets, Shido crut bon de les rassurer avec un large sourire :

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi, votre professeur, je vais tous faire pour vous sauver ! Je ne laisserais aucun de ces monstres vous attaquer !

Aussitôt, les deux lycéennes se mirent à le regarder avec des yeux remplit d'admiration. Pour sa part, Shido pensait que le commencement d'un nouveau culte en son nom allait être créer grâce à la naïveté des deux filles.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course, ces dernières s'exclamèrent :

_Derrière vous !

_Hein ?

Effectuant à temps un pas sur le côté, l'adulte parvint à esquiver une silhouette qui chutait dans les escaliers. Passant ensuite entre les filles, elle finit par se rétablir, quelques marches plus bas. Se relevant, le zombie qui venait de chuter ouvrit en grand ses mâchoires, sans se préoccuper, un seul instant, de son bras cassé qui pendouillait. Derrière lui, d'autres zombies commencèrent à accourir afin de lui prêter main forte.

_Vite, filons ! ordonna Shido, en reprenant l'ascension.

L'imitant, les deux filles commençait à le suivre quand Kawamoto sentit une main agrippé sa jambe. Ayant eu assez de réflexe, le zombie qui était tombé, avait eu la jugeote de tendre le bras afin de l'empêcher de partir.

_Non, non ! s'horrifia la jeune fille, en tendant la main vers l'enseignant ! Aidez moi, Mr Shido !

Constatant qu'elle venait de se faire attraper, le professeur déclara alors en souriant :

_Je remercie ton intervention, Kawamoto !

_Hein ?

L'homme lui donna alors un coup de pied qui l'atteignit dans l'abdomen. Surprise, la jeune fille tomba en arrière avant de dégringoler les marches. La lâchant malgré lui, le zombie qui l'avait attrapé se retournait, pour voir le reste de ses camarades commencer à l'entourer en bas de l'escalier. Se retrouvant bien vite encerclé, cette dernière se mit à regarder Shido, avec des yeux trahissant sa surprise.

_Désolé ! s'excusa ce dernier ! Mais dans ce nouveau, le rôle des faibles est dorénavant d'aider les forts à survivre !

_Espèce d'ordure ! s'écria soudain Taniuchi dans son dos.

Voulant le charger, la jeune fille le vit faire un pas sur le côté, avant de l'attraper à la gorge.

_Tu comptais m'attaquer ? Ne me fais pas rire !

Voyant alors Kawamoto se faire agripper les bras, il trouva bon d'occuper les zombies en peu plus longtemps avec une autre proie.

_Si tu veux aider ton amie, tu n'as qu'à la rejoindre !

La jetant alors dans les bras du zombie le plus proche, la jeune fille ne put rien faire en voyant ses mâchoires se rapprocher d'elle.

_Parfait ! ricana le professeur, en les voyant en mauvaise posture.

Néanmoins, son sourire s'évanouit à la seconde même où il vit des bras pousser sur le corps de chacun des zombies. Bientôt, ces derniers eurent chacun quatre bras sur les épaules. Les mains de ces derniers se refermèrent avant de s'écraser violemment sur le sommet de leurs crânes. Ne pouvant endurer le choc, le tronc cervical de chacun d'entre eux se détruit alors, provoquant leur décès.

_QUATRO MANOS !

Se retournant alors, Shido aperçut une jeune femme, en haut de l'escalier, en train de croiser ses bras.

_Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'un adulte serait aussi odieux envers de jeunes filles !

_Qui es-tu, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Je m'appelle Nico Robin ! Je suis une simple archéologue de passage !

_Archéologue ? s'étonna le professeur.

Se calmant soudain, le professeur se mit à marcher tranquillement vers elle avant de déclarer :

_Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez, mais sachez une chose ! Pour survivre face à ces monstres, il faut savoir sacrifier les plus inutiles d'entre nous ! C'est tout ! Est-ce vraiment un comportement étonnant ?

_Non, j'avoue que j'ai aperçu beaucoup d'élèves le faire ! approuva Robin ! Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord avec ça ! De plus, j'ai horreur de voir des personnes s'en prendre aux autres juste pour sauver leur prendre vie !

_Oh ? s'étonna Shido, en arrivant devant elle ! Vous êtes donc de ceux qui ne veulent pas que tombe la moindre goutte de sang, c'est ça ? Eh bien sachez que cela est impossible ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Avant même que Robin ne puisse y répondre, il sortit un canif qu'il gardait secrètement dans ses poches et dirigea la lame vers son visage :

_Parce que des gens égoïstes, il y en a à la pelle, dans ce monde !

La pointe de son arme s'avança alors dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Mais à peine toucha-t-il sa peau, que cette dernière se transforma en pétales de fleurs avant que le reste de son corps n'en fasse de même et disparaisse.

_Mais que … ?

_Je suis là ! lui apprit-elle.

Se retournant, le professeur écarquilla les yeux, en la voyant devant Taniuchi.

_Comment … ?

Deux mains lui poussèrent alors dans la nuque et commencèrent à se saisir de sa tête.

_DEUX FLEURS ! s'écria Robin, en croisant une nouvelle fois les bras.

_Hé, lâches moi tout de suite ! lui ordonna l'homme, en essayant de se débattre.

_CLUTCH !

À cet instant, la tête de Shido se tourna sur le côté, tandis que ses vertèbres se disloquèrent. La nuque brisée, il finit par tomber au sol.

_Désolé, mais je ne me laisserais plus jamais me faire abuser par quelqu'un ! lui parvint-elle.

Tremblotante à côté d'elle, Taniuchi n'avait en rien vu la scène. À vrai dire, elle ne cessait de regarder le corps du zombie qui avait voulut la mordre. En lui écrasant le crâne, Robin l'avait aspergé accidentellement et la pauvre fille était maintenant recouverte de sang et sanglotait.

De son côté, Kawamoto avait, quant à elle, le regard tourné vers Robin et semblait étrangement stoïque. Des deux, c'était elle qui venait tout juste d'échapper in extremis à une mort certaine. Pourtant, elle semblait bien plus calme que son amie.

_Est-ce que vous allez bien ? les interrogea Robin.

Levant alors le regard vers elle, Taniuchi lui demanda :

_C'est … C'est vous … qui les … tué eux ? Qu'est-ce que … vous voulez ?

Une main apparut soudain sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se posa sur sa tête d'un geste rassurant.

_Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! assura Robin ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi !

Jetant un coup d'œil à cette main qui venait d'apparaître, Taniuchi se mit à déglutir avant de regarder la jeune femme :

_Comment faites-vous ça ?

_Ce n'est rien ! lui affirma la jeune femme, en lui souriant ! C'est un pouvoir que j'utilise afin de protéger les personnes comme toi !

_Peut-être, mais tu es qui ? l'interrogea Kawamoto, en montant les marches vers elle.

Bizarrement, son voix trahissait de la méfiance à son égard.

_Tu viens d'apparaître comme ça et tu es parvenu à tuer ces monstres en faisant apparaître des bras n'importe où ! Tu es quoi ? Un démon ?

Entendant la lycéenne prononcer le surnom qu'elle portait quand elle était petite, la jeune femme finit par descendre les escaliers, à sa rencontre. Néanmoins, elle passa devant elle, en déclarant :

_Je voulais juste vous aider ! Mais, si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je ne vais pas insister pour rester !

Elle s'apprêtait donc à s'en aller, quand elle entendit :

_Attendez !

Se retournant, elle vit Taniuchi commencer à les rejoindre tout en bégayant :

_Mer … Merci ! Je … ne sais pas … qui vous êtes … mais merci beaucoup !

La voyant afficher un sourire de reconnaissance malgré le fait qu'elle était toujours apeuré, Robin finit par lui dire :

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Ça me fait plaisir d'aider des personnes comme toi !

_Je … Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais … , est-ce qu'on pourrait venir avec … vous ?

_Hein ? s'étonna Kawamoto ! Mais nous pouvons pas lui faire confiance, comme ça !

_Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea son amie ! Elle vient de nous sauver, non ?

_Shido prétendait aussi de nous sauver ! rétorqua Kawamoto, en serrant les dents ! Et tout ce que cette ordure a fait, c'est seulement nous servir de nous comme sacrifice ! Qui ne nous dit pas qu'elle ferait paraître ensuite ?

Repensant alors à l'homme, Taniuchi fixa ensuite leur sauveuse. Cette dernière, qui les avait écouté quelques instants, avait fini par s'en aller. Apparemment, elle n'était pas prête à coopérer avec des personnes qui doutaient d'elle. De son côté, Kawamoto se mit à remonter les marches de l'escalier :

_Tu viens ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Pour allez où ? Que pourrons -nous faire toutes les deux ?

Se tournant vers Robin, elle lui demanda :

_Attendez nous, s'il vous plaît !

L'attrapant soudain au bras son amie lui apprit :

_Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir avec elle ! Tu l'as vu comme moi, non ? Elle a fait pousser des bras autour d'elle ! Cette femme n'est pas normal ! Il n'est pas question de lui faire confiance ! De toute façon, les adultes sont tous les mêmes, en fin de compte ! Ils ne pensent qu'à nous manipuler !

_C'est amusant ! remarqua soudain Robin, en s'arrêtant ! Il semble que ta façon de voir les choses soit à peu près la même que celle d'une amie à moi !

_Hein ?

_Écoutes ! Je ne cherche ni à vous nuire, ni à profiter de vous ! Et j'avoue que je vous ais sauvé que parce que vous étiez sur mon chemin ! Je ne demande pas à être amie avec vous mais, si vous voulez nous pourrons toujours coopérer ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Regardant alors son amie, Taniuchi déclara :

_Je suis persuadé qu'on peut lui faire confiance !

Comprenant qu'elle avait choisit son camp, Kawamoto finit par grogner de désapprobation, en regardant Robin. À vrai dire, ce n'est pas qu'elle la détestait. C'est juste qu'elle était méfiante vis à vis de cette étrange capacité qu'elle avait. La regardant encore quelques secondes, elle finit par diriger le regard vers le côté avant de déclarer :

_Merci de nous avoir sauvé ! Si … Si cela ne vous gêne pas … est-ce que … vous accepteriez de nous laissez venir avec vous ?

Constatant qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots contre son gré, Robin décida de ne pas en demander plus. Après tout, elle commençait à apprécier le comportement de son amie vis à vis d'elle. Et puis, il était normal pour une personne comme elle que Kawamoto soit méfiante vis à vis du pouvoir de la jeune femme.

_Dans ce cas, ne faites aucun bruit ! leur conseilla-t-elle, en posant son doigt devant ses lèvres ! C'est d'accord !

_D'accord ! approuva Taniuchi en se dirigeant vers elle.

Pour sa part, la rousse ne fit qu'opiner de la tête, avant de les suivre.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Mais crèves ! s'écria quelqu'un, en fracassant sa batte sur le crâne d'un zombie.

Le voyant lever, tout de même, faiblement sa main vers lui, Takuzo lui asséna un second cou qui finit par le tuer. Respirant bruyamment, le garçon recula tandis que le sang de son adversaire commençait à gicler un peu partout. Derrière lui, serrant son balai dans ses mains, Naomi le regardait faire avec un regard horrifié.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été séparé de nous, en se faisant emporter par la foule de lycéens, les deux amis avaient survécu en passant de cachette en cachette, afin de se dissimuler. Néanmoins, la plupart du temps, leurs agresseurs avaient très vite repérer leur présence, et ils devenaient radical pour eux de s'enfuir tout en tuant ceux qui leur bloquait le chemin. En ce moment, Takuzo venait d'en tuer deux qui leur barraient le chemin. Maintenant, il pouvait accéder à l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, en espérant qu le nombre de zombies soit moins important là-haut.

_Allons-y ! s'écria Takuzo.

Mais au moment de partir, il aperçut Naomi rester sur place.

_Hé, tu viens ? L'interrogea le garçon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je … Je … Je … !

La jeune fille tomba soudain à genoux avant de se mettre à sangloter :

_Je n'en peux plus, Takuzo ! J'en ais assez de tout cela ! J'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre dans cet enfer !

_En s'en sortira ! lui promit le garçon ! Il ne faut pas abandonnez maintenant ! Je te promets que je te … !

_Je veux mourir ! marmonna soudain la jeune fille.

_Hein ?

_Je ne veux pas vivre avec ces monstres ! Si c'est pour être leur proie, je veux juste mourir !

Le garçon la prit soudain par ses épaules avant de se mettre à crier :

_Non mais ça ne va pas de dire un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse te faire tuer ! Tant que je serais en vie jamais je ne les laisserais d'attaquer ! Ils ne te toucheront même pas !

_Mais … Mais … ! sanglota la jeune fille ! Ils sont partout ! Et ils veulent juste nous dévorer ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux !

_Tu ne le deviendras jamais ! lui assura son petit ami, en la serrant contre elle.

_Ta … Takuzo ! pleura d'elle, en levant le regard vers lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, tandis qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche en grand.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? l'interrogea le lycéen.

Tombant sur les fesses, la jeune fille se mit à pointer quelque chose du doigt :

_De … Derrière toi !

À cet instant, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Takuzo. Tétanisé, le garçon lança un regard sur cette main. À sa grande surprise, cette dernière n'avait aucune trace de peau ni même de chair. C'était une main digne d'un squelette.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna le garçon, en se retournant lentement.

Ce qui vit en premier fut d'abord deux trous béant qui étaient les trous des orbites d'un crâne. Ce dernier était surmonté par une immense coupe afro, tandis que le reste de son corps était habillé avec des vêtements ressemblant à ceux d'une star de musique. Pourtant, ce qui se tenait derrière lui était bel et bien un squelette.

Apeuré par sa présence, le garçon lui envoya l'extrémité de sa batte, entre les dents. L'effet fut radical. La mâchoire supérieure du squelette se retrouva disloquée tandis que le reste du crâne partit sur le côté tellement fort qu'elle effectua un 180 °. Autant dire que sa nuque venait de se briser.

_C'est … C'était quoi ? voulut savoir Naomi, en le voyant rester immobile.

_Je … Je n'en sais rien ! avoua le garçon ! Mais mieux vaut partir d'ici avant qu'il … !

_Attendez ! leur supplia soudain quelqu'un.

À leur grande surprise, les mains du squelette se mirent à bouger et finirent par se poser sur son crâne. Tournant ce dernier avec force, il finit par remettre sa tête en place. Il se donna ensuite un coup à la mâchoire avec la paume de sa main, qui eut comme effet de l'emboîter dans son autre mâchoire.

_Eh bien dis donc , on peut dire que toi, tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins ! s'écria le squelette ! Tu m'as fait un mal de chien !

_Il … Il parle ! s'apeura Naomi.

_Bordel, mais tu es quoi toi ?

Voyant Takuzo repointer sa batte vers lui, le squelette se mit à reculer avant d'affirmer :

_Doucement, je ne vous veux aucun ! Je cherche juste des informations !

_Des informations ?

_Oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis de votre côté !

_Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?

Se mettant à rire joyeusement, le squelette présenta son corps démuni de toute trace de chair :

_Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à ces choses ?

_Vous nous faites autant peur qu'eux ! rétorqua Naomi.

_Vous m'en voyez désolé ! Mais loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous attaquer !

Faisant soudain tournoyer une canne qu'il avait à la main, le squelette s'approcha du couple et finit par s'accroupir devant la jeune fille. Le voir de plus près apeura encore plus la jeune fille :

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_Une réponse !

_Une réponse à quoi ?

_Pourrais-je voir ta culotte ? lui demanda le squelette.

Le coup de batte que lui donna Takuzo suffit alors à l'assommer pour de bon.

_PREMIER HACHIS !

Se prenant une multitude de coup de pieds, plusieurs zombies se retrouvèrent éjecté au loin. Tournant alors le regard, d'autres cadavres aperçurent Sanji se tenir devant une porte qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir. Ayant maintenant un plan du lycée bien précis, en tête, il avait décidé de quitter sa cachette afin de pouvoir retrouver le reste de l'équipage, s'ils étaient bien ici. Derrière lui, Yuuki et Kurokami commencèrent à le suivre. D'un côté, les deux lycéens étaient peu rassurés de devoir quitter la salle de classe où ils étaient en sécurité. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient admettre une chose : s'ils voulaient quitter cet endroit, Sanji représentait leur seul et unique espoir. En effet, ce dernier était déjà parvenu à se débarrasser en un instant de tous les zombies qui s'étaient entassé devant la porte. La plupart avait maintenant leur visage écrasé contre le mur d'en face.

_Trop... Trop fort ! s'écria Kurokami, muni d'un balai dans sa main.

Pour sa part, Yuuki se mit à regarder le cuisinier avec admiration.

« Il est vraiment impressionnant ! »

_Fonçons en direction de la cafétéria ! décida ce dernier ! Nous prendrons la nourriture et l'eau dont nous aurons besoin ! Cela nous servira sûrement pour plus tard !

À vrai dire, son argument n'était qu'une excuse. Il voulait en fait se rendre là-bas, dans l'espoir t'y trouver Luffy. Si ce dernier était ici, il devait sûrement s'y trouver. Approuvant d'un signe de tête, les deux lycéens le suivirent sans hésitation. Courant en tête, Sanji se mit soudain à faire le poirier avant de faire tournoyer ses jambes dans tous les sens. Les zombies qui eurent le malheur de s'en approcher se retrouvèrent propulsés au loin. Se remettant juste après debout, le cuisinier allait continuer son carnage quand un nouveau zombie s'approcha de lui. L'homme s'apprêtait à le combattre, quand son corps s'immobilisa. Finalement, il fit un pas en arrière, plutôt que de le combattre.

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? l'interrogea Yuuki.

_Je … Je ne peux pas l'attaquer ! s'écria Sanji, en examinant les vêtements que portait le zombie.

Jusqu'à présent, le pirate avait remarqué de sorte de zombies. Les premiers étaient ceux qui portait le même uniforme que Kurokami. Avant de mourir, c'étaient tous des lycéens de l'école. Quand au second groupe, leurs uniformes étaient les même que celui de Yuuki. C'étaient donc des filles. Jusqu'à présent, Sanji avait fait en sorte de ne frapper que des anciens lycéens et avaient envoyé leurs corps sur ceux des anciennes lycéennes afin de repousser ces dernières.

_Je ne peux pas frapper les femmes ! leur expliqua Sanji, en faisant demi-tour, pour se frayer un autre chemin.

_Les femmes ? s'étonna Kurokami, en regardant le zombie qu'il venait d'épargner ! Tu considères ce monstre comme une femme ?

_Même s'en était une, c'est notre ennemi ! renchérit Yuuki ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas … ?

_Depuis tout petit, j'ai fait un serment ! s'écria le cuisinier, en envoyant valser un nouveau zombie ! Jamais je ne frapperais la moindre femme de ma vie !

Il s'arrêta alors en voyant les deux lycéens le fixer avec étonnement.

_Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole ! Qu'elles soient en vie ou mortes, je ne m'en prendrais jamais aux femmes ! C'est une promesse que je tiens à tenir !

Se retournant pour continuer à se battre, le cuisiner pensait avoir alors fait baisser son estime aux yeux des deux lycéens. Pourtant, les joues de Yuuki se mirent de nouveau à rougir à l'écoute de sa promesse. Maintenant, elle en était sûre. Cet homme était totalement différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé :

« Il est vraiment trop cool ! »

_Vous êtes un pirate ? répéta Morita ! Et vous vous êtes retrouvés ici à cause d'un homme blessé ?

_Exactement ! approuva Zoro ! Maintenant, il faut que je me dépêche de retrouver mes amis !

_Ton histoire est tout de même assez étrange ! remarqua Saeko.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux lycéens, Zoro leur avait expliqué en résumé sa présence ici, tout en courant à travers les couloirs du lycée, en quête de survivants. En ce qui concernait les réactions des deux lycéens, elles étaient totalement différentes. Saeko était restée à peu près calme. Au contraire, Morita n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'épéiste avec angoisse et méfiance.

_Vous êtes recherchés ? Dans ce cas, vous êtes un criminel !

_On peut dire ça ! approuva l'homme ! D'ailleurs, tu as bien vu ce qui arrive à ceux qui essaye de m'attaquer ! Contre mes ennemis, je n'ai aucune pitié à me servir de mes sabres !

_Et avec nous ? l'interrogea Saeko ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attaqué ?

_Disons que vous tuer ne m'apporterait rien ! Qui puis est, j'ai besoin de vous pour me guider !

Il se saisit soudain de deux de ses sabres avant de cibler un zombie devant eux :

_PINCES DU CRABE !

La tête du zombie se retrouva séparé de son corps tandis que l'homme s'était servi de ses armes comme une paire de ciseaux géants. Courant, quant à elle, vers un autre zombie, Saeko lui fendit le crâne, comme avec ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontré.

Les voyant faire, Morita se mit à déglutir en les voyant tuer ces morts-vivants sans aucun problème. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Pour leur part, Zoro et Saeko se lancèrent simultanément un regard, avant de sourire à l'autre. Les deux s'étaient bien trouvés.

Reprenant alors leur course, Saeko prit la tête et demanda à Morita qui la suivait derrière elle :

_Es-tu certain que nous pourrons trouver de quoi nous enfuir, dans la salle des professeurs ?

_Oui ! Les clés de leurs voitures doivent s'y trouver ! Avec elles, nous pourrons partir d'ici !

_D'abord ! approuva Saeko, en tournant à gauche ! Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Mais, jetant alors un regard dans son dos, Morita s'arrêta en s'écriant :

_Non, pas par là !

_Hein ? fit Saeko, en se retournant.

Elle vit alors Zoro courir dans la direction opposée à la leur.

_Où est-ce que vous allez ?

_Hein ? fit l'épéiste, en s'arrêtant.

Il fit alors demi-tour avant de les rejoindre.

_Merci de m'indiquer le chemin ! ragea-t-il.

_Hein ? s'étonna Morita ! Mais il fallait juste nous suivre ! Comment vous avez fait pour vous perdre ?

_Tais-toi ! C'est vous qui ne m'avait pas correctement indiquer le chemin !

Les écoutant, Saeko se mit à glousser légèrement. L'homme qu'ils venait de rencontrer étaient très étrange, mais il commençait à lui plaire.

_C'est ici ! déclara Mizusu, en pointant une porte du doigt.

Aussitôt, Chopper finit par ralentir et s'arrêta devant cette dernière. Descendant de son dos, Toshimi et Mizusu ouvrirent cette dernière avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais à peine arrivé, elles mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches, en voyant plusieurs corps, au sol. Tous avaient le crâne détruit.

Entrant à son tour dans la pièce, Chopper tourna son regard vers les fenêtres de la salle qui ont été pulvérisé ainsi que sur les blessures des corps.

_D'après ce que je vois, les zombies ont tenté de prendre possession de cet endroit mais ils ont été accueillit par des survivants, ont fini par partir !

Examinant les corps, l'attention des deux filles s'arrêta sur le cadavre d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

_Docteur Marikawa ! s'horrifia Toshimi, en tombant près de son corps.

_Qui est-ce ? voulut savoir Chopper, en la voyant commencer à sangloter

_L'infirmière de l'école ! lui apprit Mizusu, qui avait elle aussi, la larme à l'œil ! Elle était toujours gentille et souriante ! Ils nous arrivaient souvent de venir ici pour lui donner un coup de main !

_Elle … Elle ne méritait pas de mourir ! déclara Toshimi ! Elle ne méritait d'être transformé en monstre !

_Personne ne le mérite ! déclara alors Chopper.

_A … Allons nous finir comme ça ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

_Il en est hors de question ! lui assura le renne ! Ils ne nous auront pas ! Je refuse de me laisser faire !

Se mettant à humer l'air, il leur apprit :

_Par contre, l y a des zombies dans les environs ! Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher ! FORME HUMAINE !

Il changea une nouvelle fois de forme, pour se transformer en une sorte de yéti.

_Mais tu peux te transformer en combien de formes ? l'interrogea Mizusu.

_J'ai plus de sept transformations ! lui apprit le médecin, en commençant à examiner les flacons.

_Eh bien moi je préfère quand tu es tout petit ! lui apprit Toshimi ! Tu es bien plus mignon !

Préférant ignorer son commentaire, l'animal tentait tant bien que mal de chercher des médicaments qu'il connaissait. Mais aucun nom sur les flacons ne lui dirent quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tous ces médicaments ne me disent rien ! »

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Mizusu

_Euh, non, rien ! lui assura le médecin.

Voyant alors un sac traîner, il le ramassa avant de mettre la plupart des médicaments à l'intérieur ainsi que des bandages.

_Nous allons embarquer ça avec nous ! Puis nous partirons d'ici pour tenter de trouver un endroit sûr ! Ça vous va ?

_Bien sûr ! lui assura Toshimi.

Mizusu, quant à elle, garda le silence. À vrai dire, elle semblait comme pétrifié.

La voyant faire, son amie s'apprêta à lui demander la raison de son comportement quand la seconde fille pointa l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Passant non loin de cette dernière, ses deux camarades aperçurent, à leur tour, plusieurs zombies en train de longer la salle avant de se rendre dans la même direction.

Se baissant aussitôt pour ne pas se faire repérer, Chopper et les deux filles se dissimulèrent dans la salle, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

_Pourquoi vont-ils dans la même direction ? demanda Toshimi, à voix basse.

_Peut-être ont -ils repéré quelqu'un ! suggéra Mizusu.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils entendirent une voix féminine, crier au loin.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Saya, que faisons-nous ici ? l'interrogea Kohta.

Alors que les deux amis avaient réussi à échapper aux zombies et étaient parvenus à s'engouffrer dans la salle des travaux manuels, le garçon était toujours en train de paniquer, en pensant aux zombies qui se promenaient non loin d'eux.

_Saya, que devons nous faire ? l'interrogea l'adolescent.

_D'abord, va me trouver tout ce qui pourrait nous servir d'armes ! lui ordonna la jeune fille.

_Armes ! répéta le garçon, en examinant la pièce où ils se trouvaient ! Tu penses vraiment que nous pourrons en trouver dans cette salle ?

_Si je nous ais emmené jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas par hasard ! C'est sûrement dans la salle des travaux pratiques que nous pourrons trouver de quoi nous défendre !

_Restes plus qu'à savoir quoi ! remarqua Kohta, en se mettant en quête d'un objet qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire.

Se saisissant soudain d'un petit marteau, il demanda :

_Est-ce que ça fera l'affaire ?

_Contre un zombie, oui ! lui apprit Saya ! Mais contre une horde, pas du tout !

Examinant alors le reste du matériel, Kohta finit par dénicher un pistolet à clous sans fil.

_Un pistolet à clous ? s'étonna-t-il, en le prenant ! Tu as vu, il fonctionne au gaz !

_Bien sûr qu'il fonctionne au gaz, idiot ! s'énerva Saya ! Sinon, on n'appellerait pas ça un pistolet à clou sans fil ! Tu es sûr d'avoir un cerveau, toi ?

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un choc se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte suivit par des grognements.

_Et mince ! jura la jeune fille ! Les voilà !

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient être plusieurs, aucun d'eux ne réussit à ouvrir la porte, qui n'était pas barricadé mais juste verrouillée.

_Une chance qu'ils ne peuvent pas détruire cette porte ! remarqua Saya.

Comme s'ils venaient de l'entendre, les zombies redoublèrent soudain d'efforts, et les coups puissants se mirent à pleuvoir sur la porte.

_Bah, niveau puissance, ils sont quand même bon ! remarqua Kohta, en leur jetant à peine un regard.

_ Sers-toi de ton arme ! lui ordonna alors la lycéenne.

Décidant soudain de l'ignorer, Kohta semblait absorbé par '' l'arme de tir '' qu'il

venait de dégoter et se mit à compter le nombre de recharges et de clous que comptait la réserve :

_Il n'y a qu'une seule recharge ! remarqua-t-il, en la sortant d'un petit carton ! Par contre, pour les clous, on a de quoi tuer un bonne partie des zombies de cet endroit, si j'arrive à bien me débrouiller avec !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ? l'interrogea Saya, tandis qu'elle poussait une table contre la porte ! Viens plutôt m'aider à barricader cet endroit !

Faisant mine d'être sourd, le garçon remplit les réservoirs de son arme en gaz et en munitions, avant de le soupeser de manière à savoir s'il avait une bonne maniabilité.

_La recharge est de vingt-cinq clous ! C'est plutôt bien ! Par contre, il pèse au moins quatre kilos ! Ce qui équivaut à un fusil d'assaut !

Il se tourna soudain vers la lycéenne et lui ordonna :

_Il me faut quelque chose pour stabiliser ma visée ! Trouves moi un manche à balai ; un crayon ; du scotch ou ruban adhésif ; et une gomme !

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en le regardant avec étonnement.

_Dépêches-vous, si tu veux survivre ! ordonna le garçon, qui s'était déjà mis à la recherche du matériel dont il avait besoin.

Énervée par les ordres du garçon, la jeune fille était en train de le regarder avec colère. Butée comme elle était, Saya s'écria :

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras venir à bout de tous ces monstres avec un simple pistolet à clous ? Tu rêves mon gars ! Aides moi plutôt à consolider cet endroit !

_Ta barricade ne pourra tenir le coup que contre cinq zombies, au grand maximum ! assura le garçon, en se saisissant soudain d'une grosse règle en bois jaune ! Par contre, s'ils deviennent plus nombreux, elle n'aura aucune chance ! Au lieu de nous occuper de notre défense, je préfère tout miser sur l'attaque !

_Celle qui a des idées ici, c'est moi ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Toi, tu n'es là que pour exécuter ce que je te dis te faire !

L'ignorant une nouvelle fois, le garçon prêta attention à son arme, auquel il incorpora une misée, avec une gomme coupée en deux et un crayon. Il avait ensuite accroché les deux règles sur les côtés du pistolet afin de le maintenir plus facilement ( bon j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris à quoi ça lui a servi de confectionner ça ).

_Je crois que ça peut marcher ! Mais ça va être du cinquante-cinquante ! J'espère juste que la puissance de cette arme me permettra de transpercer les crânes des zombies !

Sentant un danger proche arriver, ces derniers réussirent enfin à faire voler la porte, avant de repousser la barricade de fortune qu'avait pu construire Saya.

_Nous … Nous sommes fichus ! remarqua la jeune fille, en apercevant la dizaine de zombies, qui fonçaient droit sur eux.

_Et c'est parti ! annonça Kohta, en se mettant en position, arme en main, avant d'appuyer

sur la cagette.

Le premier clou qui sortit fit une incroyable course, à toute allure, entre le réservoir de l'arme et le crâne du zombie en tête de groupe. S'y plantant avec une étrange facilité, le projectile figea tout à coup le zombie, qui s'écroula par terre, sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

_Parfait ! s'exclama Kohta, en affichant un visage cruel ! Pour une arme improvisée, je crois qu'elle nous suffira amplement pour partir d'ici !

Pour le prouver, il visa le front des autres zombies, et se mit à leur faire mordre la poussière un à un. Saya ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en constatant qu'un adversaire tombait, à chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur la cagette. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha de bouillir intérieurement de rage :

« Pour qui il se prend à la fin ! Déjà qu'il me donne des ordres, voilà maintenant que ce gros plein de soupe veut mon montrer qu'il est plus utile que mon ! N'a-t-il pas remarquer que je suis le génie de l'équipe ? »

Transperçant le cerveau d'un des derniers zombies qui restaient dans la salle, Kohta commençait à faire mine de sortir de cette dernière tout en ordonnant à la jeune fille :

_Prends toutes les armes que tu as trouvé ! Et récupères aussi toutes les recharges en clou !

Loin de vouloir lui obéir, Saya s'écria :

_Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me donner des ordres ?

Se retournant vers elle, Kohta lui adressa un regard de psychopathe tout en lui disant :

_Si tu veux survivre, fais-le !

Le voir ainsi, tout en tuant le dernier zombie qui restait, Saya ne put que sentir sa colère s'évanouir pour être remplacé par une peur qui venait de naître à l'égard du garçon.

« Mais qui c'est à la fin ? »

Néanmoins, elle finit par s'écrier :

_Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, là ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas apte à montrer que je suis capable de me défendre seule ?

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon, en retrouvant son caractère normal ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je veux servir à quelque chose, pour ne pas devenir le boulet du groupe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Toi, tu es le cerveau et moi le sniper ! Laisses moi juste de seconder dans ta tâche, s'il te plaît !

Malgré le compliment qui lui été adressé, Saya préféra siffler de mécontentement, avant de passer devant lui. Pourtant, le garçon put entendre un vague '' merci'' de sa part, quand elle fut proche de lui.

« Ce type ! pensa-t-elle ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait être plus serviable et utile que je ne le pensais ! »

_Mais c'est quoi ce coquillage à la fin ? voulut savoir un lycéen, en donnant un coup à ce dernier.

Tandis qu'Usopp et Nami étaient toujours prisonniers dans une salle, le tireur avait finalement expliqué son plan à tout ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui. Il voulait que chacun d'eux frappe son impact dial plusieurs fois afin d'accumuler le plus de puissance possible. De ce fait, il comptait ensuite le presser contre la porte d'entrée, afin de la faire exploser, tout comme les zombies qui s'y trouvait derrière.

_Allez, Yamada ! l'encouragea Miura, en l'imitant ! Frappes justes !

_Poussez vous ! ordonna alors Tsunoda.

Se saisissant d'une chaise, il l'avait violemment fracassé contre le coquillage, qui absorba l'impact sans le moindre souci.

_Pas une égratignure ! S'étonna le garçon.

_Allez ! continuez de frapper ! leur ordonna Usopp.

Finalement, le bras de l'un des zombies parvint à traverser la porte et commença à être suivi par le reste du corps.

_Usopp ! l'appela Nami ! Il faut agir tout de suite !

Aussitôt, le sniper reprit son coquillage et l'attacha à la paume de sa main.

_Ok ! Je m'occupe de ça ! annonça-t-il ! N'oubliez pas, qu'ensuite, il faudra s'enfuir à toute vitesse d'ici !

_D'a … D'accord !

_Nami, tu es prête ?

_Quand tu veux ? lui assura la jeune fille, en se saisissant de son climat-tack !

_Dans ce cas, allons-y ! s'écria-t-il, en fonçant vers la porte ! IMPACT DIAL !

_GUST WORDL !

Reculant derrière eux, les trois lycéens restèrent stupéfait au moment où Usopp provoqua une énorme onde de choc, tandis que Nami créa une violente bourrasque par la même occasion.

_C'est qui ces types ?

_Saya, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les clous ? l'interrogea Kohta.

Tandis que lui et les deux autres lycéens étaient cachés, dans un couloir, derrière une rangée de casiers, Saya avait discrètement sortit quelques munitions qu'ils avaient emportés pour l'arme de Kohta.

_Tu vas bientôt comprendre ! lui assura-t-elle.

_Ne prends pas tout ! lui conseilla néanmoins le garçon ! Sinon, je vais manquer de … !

_Laisses moi faire ! rétorqua-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Pourquoi elle semble être toujours en colère contre moi ? se demanda le garçon. »

Se saisissant d'un des objet métallique, Saya finit par le lancer sur l'un des zombies qui se déplaçait dans le couloir. Ce dernier, même en se le recevant à l'arrière du crâne, continua sa progression, comme s'il n'avait rien sentit. Pourtant, se fut seulement quand l'objet tomba par terre, qu'il se retourna avant de baisser le regard vers lui.

_As-tu vu ? chuchota Saya.

_Oui ! approuva Kohta ! On dirait qu'il ne sent rien quand quelque chose le touche ! Par contre, ils semblent avoir une bonne ouïe !

_C'est exact ! acquiesça Saya, en regardant le zombie, en train de mordre dans le clou ! À leur mort, il semble que leur toucher se soit volatilisé, tout comme leur vue ! Sinon, il ne mordrait pas bêtement dans ce clou ! Par contre, son écoute s'est conservé ! Il est aveugle mais loin d'être sourd ! Il faudra faire attention à ça !

_C'est grâce à ce sens qu'ils nous repère ! Et qu'ils peuvent aussi différencier les autres zombies de nous ! Les cris qu'ils poussent ne doivent être produit que par eux et leurs congénères ! Mais tu crois qu'ils détectent aussi la chaleur ?

_Peu probable ! rétorqua Saya ! Sinon, ils nous auraient repéré depuis longtemps !

Elle fit alors demi-tour avant de faire mine de partir :

_Pour survivre et partir d'ici, tout ce que nous devrons faire est de nous faire très discret ! Même si un zombie passe devant toi, restes complètement immobile ! Ensuite, nous nous rendrons au centre-ville pour voir si nous pourrons pas trouver d'autres survivants !

_On y va à pied ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Tu veux t'y rendre comment, sinon ?

_Ben, en voiture ! lui apprit Kohta.

_Boulet ! l'insulta Saya, en se mettant à courir ! Décidément, tu es encore plus inutile que je ne le croyais !

_Hé, attends moi !

Se dirigeant alors vers le rez-de chaussée, les deux étudiants s'apprêtèrent à pénétrer dans un couloir, quand ils virent tout un groupe de zombies, en train de s'agglutiner devant l'une des portes de ce dernier.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Saya.

À cet instant, une violente explosion se produit, détruisant la porte, avec un pan du mur qui l'entourait, ainsi que la plupart des zombies qui étaient proches du lieu de l'impact. Si ceci ne suffisait pas, une violente rafale fit voltigé le reste des zombies, qui s'écrasèrent pesamment à terre. La violence du choc fut telle qu'elle se propagea dans tout le lycée.

_Hein ? s'étonna Morita, en s'arrêtant de courir ! Vous avez entendu ?

_Ouais ! affirma Zoro ! Il semble que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à être toujours en vie ici !

_S'était quoi ça ? s'apeura Taniuchi, en sentant des vibrations se propager sous ses pieds.

_Il semble que quelqu'un ait fait exploser quelque chose ! remarqua Kawamoto.

« Une explosion ? s'étonna Robin ! Cela serait Franky ? »

_La vache ! Mais c'était quoi, encore ? voulut savoir Hisashi.

_C'était une explosion ? demanda Rei.

Comparé aux lycéens qui semblaient assez effrayé par le bruit assourdissant, Luffy et Franky se mirent à sourire en entendant l'explosion.

_Tu paries combien que c'est Usopp ? demanda Luffy.

_Si je suis là, alors ça ne peut être que lui ! affirma le cyborg.

_C'est l'un de vos amis qui a fait ça ? s'étonna Takashi ! Mais bon sang, vous êtes tous des surhommes ou quoi ?

Il fit ignorer par Luffy, qui accourut aussitôt dans la direction du bruit.

_Comment … ? voulut savoir Kohta.

_Vite, on sort ! ordonna soudain un jeune homme, avec un long nez, en sortant de la pièce que les zombies assiégèrent.

_J'y crois pas ! s'écria Yamada, en le suivant ! Ça a marché !

_Trop fort, votre outil ! avoua Miura.

Nami sortit à son tour de la pièce, quand elle vit, les deux autres lycéens, en train de les fixer avec ahurissement.

_Hé, il y a d'autres personnes ! rremarqua-t-elle, en les pointant.

_Hein ? Firent les autres, en les cherchant du regard.

À l'instant où ils les virent, leurs sourires disparurent, dès qu'ils aperçurent des zombies dans leur dos. Ces derniers, attiré par le puissant pris de leurs attaques, étaient venus à leur rencontre, mais tombèrent en fin de compte sur Saya et Kohta, qui, toujours éberlué par ce qu'ils venaient d'assister, n'avaient pas du tout sentit leur présence.

_Comment avez-vous … ? commença Saya.

_Derrière-vous ? l'interrompit soudain Yamada.

_Hein ? firent le couple de lycéens, en se retournant.

Voyant la tête de son zombie près de son visage, Saya poussa un énorme cri de peur. Mais ce fut tout ce que le zombie put déclencher, car il se retrouva très vite avec un clou dans le crâne.

_Tu dégages ! lui ordonna Kohta, en agrippant le bras de Saya, avant de la forcer à courir vers le petit groupe.

Les voyant arriver, tandis que les zombies se mirent à les suivre, Yamada remarqua :

_On ferait mieux de fuir, non ?

Mais à peine se retourna-t-il qu'une paire de main l'attrapa. Ayant eu plus de chance que ses camarades, l'un des zombies avait été protéger de la double attaque grâce à une portion du mur qui avait supporter la puissance de l'attaque. Toujours apte à se battre, il portait Yamada jusqu'à sa bouche, avant que l'un des deux pirates ou Miura puisse faire quelque chose.

_Non !

Le dossier d'une chaise rentra soudain en contact avec le crâne du zombie, qui tomba à la renverse, avec les mâchoires complètement fracturée. Restant figé de peur, Yamada le regarda chuter, tandis que Tsunoda passa devant lui, avant ce qui restait de sa chaise dans les mains. Voyant son adversaire commencer à se relever, il lui donna un nouveau coup dans le crâne qui eut comme effet de lui faire exploser le crâne pour de bon. Cette fois-ci, le zombie succomba.

Malheureusement, cette victoire n'était que le commencement d'une grande bataille puisqu'une trentaine d'autres zombies suivaient leur camarade décédé. Venant de l'autre bout du couloir, les zombies qui poursuivaient Kohta et Saya bloquaient la seule issue qui leur étaient disponible. Pour résumer, les sept survivants étaient maintenant pris en sandwich.

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'apeura Miura.

Reprenant son lance pierre, Usopp commença à viser les premiers zombies :

_PLANT SHU … !

Il se mit soudain à crier de douleur à cause de son bras. La puissance de l'impact dial avait en effet endommagé son bras droit et se servir de ce dernier maintenant suffisait à lui faire souffrir le martyre.

_Usopp ! l'appela Nami ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_Je ne peux plus tirer ! lui apprit-il.

_Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Levant alors le regard, elle aperçut les zombies en train de les encercler. Il n'y avait plus moyen pour eux de fuir, à peine en fonçant dans le tas. Bien sûr, la puissance destructrice de son climat-tack pourrait arranger la situation. Néanmoins, dans un endroit aussi restreint que celui-ci, cela aura pour conséquence de détruire tout le couloir et le plafond avec.

_Tire, tire, tire ! ordonna Saya ! Tous les tous !

_Ils sont trop nombreux ! rétorqua Kohta ! Et puis, je ne peux m'occuper que d'un seul côté !

Constatant alors qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Nami brandit alors son arme devant elle :

_Désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix !

_Hein ?

Des petits nuages commencèrent alors à se former à l'extrémité de son bâton. Noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau, ils semblèrent être chacun, chargé de foudre.

_DARK CLOUD TEMPO ! Préparez vous à vous faire foudroyez !

_Attends, Nami ! voulut l'arrêter Usopp ! Si tu fais ça, on risque tous !

_Nous n'avons pas le choix ! rétorqua Nami ! Soit nous prenons ce risque, soit nous nous ferons mordre à coup sûr ! Autant se battre jusqu'au bout !

Elle leva alors son bâton dans les airs et se mit à fixer les zombies. Espérant que son plan allait les sauver, elle finit par prendre une longue inspiration avant de commencer à abaisser son arme :

_En avant, THUNDER … !

Volant au-dessus d'elle, des dizaine de zombies furent soudain frapper pr une force herculéenne, tandis qu'ils se retrouvèrent projeté sur leurs camarades.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Miura, en entendant soudain quelqu'un crier.

Frappant tout ce qui bougeait, quelqu'un semblait être tout bonnement être en train d'attaquer la foule de zombie qui lui faisait face.

_RAFALE ! cria quelqu'un, tandis que des dizaine de coups de poings enveloppé dans une sorte de métal noir frappèrent les zombies pour les écarter de son chemin.

Reconnaissant la voix, Usopp se mit à sourire :

_Il est là ! Enfin !

Levant son bras valide en l'air, il s'exclama :

_Vas-y Luffy !

Sautant alors par-dessus les zombies qui restait, son capitaine allongea sa jambe avant de s'en servir comme arme :

_GUM GUM WHIP !

Se retrouvant écraser contre le mur, la plupart de ses adversaires sentir leurs corps se fracasser contre des fenêtre, qui explosèrent au moment de l'impact. Ils se firent ainsi chasser du couloir, avant de s'écraser dans la cour de l'école. Quand à ceux qui étaient parvenus à se relever, Franky décida de les achever.

_FRANKY STRONG HAMMER ! s'écria-t-il tandis que son poing se détacha de son corps pour percuter celui des zombies.

Visant tout spécialement leurs crânes, les deux hommes parvinrent, en un instant à déblayer toute une partie d'un couloir. Les seuls zombies qui restaient étaient ceux qui se trouvaient dans le dos de Nami et des autres. Mais au moins, ces derniers n'étaient plus pris en sandwich.

_Luffy ! Franky ! se réjouirent leurs deux amis, en les reconnaissant.

_Hé, vous allez bien, tous les deux ? leur demanda Luffy, heureux de les revoir.

Ne se préoccupant pas de leur soudaine arrivée, l'un des zombies qui venait d'être mis à terre se releva lentement, avant de sauter en direction de Franky.

_Hein ? s'étonna le cyborg, en tournant le visage vers lui.

L'embout d'une lance se coinça soudain dans le ventre du mort-vivant, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le stopper.

_Tu ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna Rei.

_Retournes plutôt … ! commença Takashi, en balançant sa batte de base-ball vers sa tête ! … en enfer !

Le frappant de toutes ses forces, il parvint à lui détruire le crâne avant de faire de même avec sa cervelle. Voyant le zombie tomber au sol sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire le moindre geste, Franky leva le pouce en l'air, avant d'affirmer :

_Bien joué les gamins !

Se retournant alors vers les zombies restants, il s'apprêtait à les combattre avec Luffy, quand il vit ces derniers s'écraser les uns après les autres. À vrai dire, il se faisait pulvériser un à un le crâne, sans que l'un d'eux ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Ceci était causé par le fait qu'ils étaient incapable de suivre leur adversaire tellement sa vitesse le rendait inarrêtable.

_ARM POINT !

Un zombie se retrouva avec la trace d'un sabot en plein milieu du visage tandis que ce dernier était profondément enfoncé dans sa tête.

_KUNG FU POINT !

Un autre mort vivant se retrouva alors devant un être qui l'attaqua de toutes parts et finit par le mettre au sol après l'avoir frapper à l'arrière du crâne.

_HEAVY POINT !

Cette fois-ci, un énorme poing fracassèrent le corps de plusieurs zombies.

Bientôt, une bonne partie de leur groupe furent exterminer par un monstre encore plus impressionnant qu'eux. Maintenant sous la force d'un yéti, il donna une vision effrayante de lui avec sa morphologie ainsi que le sang qui recouvrait maintenant ses poings.

_C'est quoi ce monstre ? s'apeura Yamada.

_Kohta, vise le, vite ! lui ordonna Saya.

_Surtout pas ! l'arrêta Usopp, en reconnaissant facilement celui qui leur faisait face ! C'est un ami à nous !

_Un ami ? s'étonna Tsunoda, en le pointant du doigt ! Ce monstre ?

_Chopper ! l'appela alors Nami.

Battant un dernier zombie, le yéti se tourna vers elle avant de lui sourire :

_Nami !

Il se transforma alors et prit sa forme mi-humaine, mi-animal. Ce fut à cet instant que ses amis virent les deux lycéennes qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Toutes deux portaient maintenant un sac remplit de médicaments.

_Il … Il y a d'autres survivants ! se réjouit Misuzu, en apercevant tout le petit monde.

_Je crois qu'il y a même tes amis ! remarqua Toshimi, en s'adressant à Chopper.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre dans leur dos. Se retournant, ils virent alors une lycéenne arriver après avoir frapper un zombie retardataire.

_Saeko Busujima ? s'étonna Mizusu, en la reconnaissant.

Apparaissant à son tour, Morita observa les lycéens qui se trouvaient parmi les survivants et se mit à sourire en reconnaissant Takashi et Rei :

_Les gars, vous êtes en vie !

_Morita ! se réjouit Takashi.

Regardant quant à elle, l'homme portant un chapeau de paille sur sa tête, elle lui demanda :

_Ne serais-tu pas Monkey , par hasard ?

_Hein ? S'étonna le pirate, en constatant qu'il ne la connaissait ! Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisse mon prénom ?

Elle pointa alors son pouce derrière elle avant de lui apprendre :

_C'es ton ami aux trois sabres qui nous a parlé de toi !

_Zoro ? s'étonna Luffy, en essayant de le voir ! Mais, il est où ?

Se tournant alors, Saeko et Morita constatèrent que l'épéiste n'était plus là.

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon ! Il est parti où ? Il nous suivait, il y a quelques secondes à peine

Regardant la ville en prise de panique, Zoro se trouvait en ce moment même sur le toit du lycée, et semblait chercher du regard les deux lycéens. Ne les trouvant nulle part, il remarqua :

_Allons bon, ils ont réussit à se perdre ! C'est bien ma veine ça !


	8. Chapitre 7

_Ouf ! Fini ! s'exclama Takashi.

Après qu'ils aient fait la connaissance de toute les personnes qui composaient leur groupe de survivants, les quatre équipes avaient décidé de se rallier avant de se rendre dans la salle des profs pour y trouver des clés de voiture. En arrivant dans la pièce, ils avaient dû tuer quelques zombies qui s'y trouvait ( plus précisément, Luffy s'en ait occupé en deux secondes ), avant de barricader l'entrée afin que d'autres créatures ne fassent pas éruption. Ce fut ainsi que plusieurs se mirent à construire une barrière devant la porte afin de prévenir le moindre risque.

À la fin de notre corvée, Hisashi se laissa alors tomber en arrière, tout en s'écriant :

_C'est bon ! Nous sommes en sécurité ! Honnêtement, je ne dirais pas non pour me reposer, moi !

_Nous avons tous besoin de souffler un peu ! approuva Morita, qui était en train de fouiller les affaires personnels de nos anciens professeurs.

Entendant un bruit de métal familier, il afficha un long sourire tout en sortant des clés d'un sac à main.

_Tadam ! J'ai des clés !

_Restes plus qu'à savoir si ces clés sont celles d'une coccinelle ou d'une voiture pouvant tous nous accueillir ! remarqua Saeko, en regardant un à un les survivants présent dans la salle ! Nous ne sommes plus deux mais plus d'une dizaine, maintenant ! N'importe quelle voiture ne pourra peut-être donc pas pouvoir tous nous embarquer ! Qui puis ait, nous embarquons avec nous une sorte de robot, qui risque de faire exploser le toit de la voiture, une fois installé !

Tout en parlant, elle pointa Franky du doigt, qui, tout comme le reste de ses compagnons, étaient en train d'écouter Nami en train de parler dans un escargophone. Vu le ton qu'elle prenait, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de l'énerver :

_Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué, Zoro ? Comment se fait-il que tu te sois encore perdu ?

_C _e sont ceux qui devaient me guider qui se sont égarés_ ! rétorqua-t-il ! _Pas le contraire !_

_C'est ça ! Dis plutôt que ton sens de l'orientation est encore plus mauvais que d'habitude ! Où est-ce que tu es, là ?

_ _Je crois que je suis sur le toit !_

_Dans ce cas, tu ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna-t-elle ! On va venir te chercher !

_ _Hein ? Tu me prends pour un enfant ou quoi ? Je peux très bien me débrouillez si tu me dis dans quelle salle vous êtes !_

Une veine apparut sur le front de Nami qui menaça alors l'épéiste :

_Zoro, si jamais tu bouges et que tu te perds encore, je te promets que je te doublerais chacune des dettes que tu me dois !

_ _Quoi ? Hé, tu n'as pas le … !_

_Ne bouges pas ! lui répéta simplement la jeune femme, en raccrochant alors.

_Du coup, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire maintenant ? l'interrogea Chopper, tout étant en train d'enrouler le bras d'Usopp avec des bandages.

_Nous savons maintenant où est Zoro, mais pas Sanji, Robin et Brook ! remarqua Franky .

_Je vais les contacter pour leur dire où nous trouver ! leur assura-t-elle ! Je tenais juste à passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, en priorité !

Inspectant alors la pièce du regard, elle constata alors que quelques-uns des lycéens qui se trouvaient avec eux les regardait d'un œil méfiant. Malgré le fait que les pirates leur soient venus en aide, ils avaient du mal à ne pas croire qu'ils ne soient pas impliqué de cette soudaine fin du monde. Pour les autres, c'était leur force hors du commun qui les dérangeait. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas tous le même comportement vis à vis d'eux. Toshimi, par exemple, semblait s'être profondément attaché à Chopper, tandis que Tsunoda préférait s'éloigner d'eux, ne leur accordant que peu de confiance.

_Il y a-t-il un problème ?

S'avançant alors vers eux, Miura finit par leur demander :

_J'ai … J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez des pirates ! C'est vrai ?

_Et si c'était le cas ? l'interrogea Franky ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous reprocher ?

_Non, pas du tout ! s'écria aussitôt le garçon ! Je vous remercie même de nous avoir aidé ! C'est juste que je voulais savoir quel était la raison de votre présence ici !

_On s'est fait attaquer par un homme qui volait sur un bateau … ! commença Luffy.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer, Nami eut la jugeote de lui mettre sa main devant la bouche afin qu'il n'en dise pas plus. Vu la réaction de ces personnes, il était préférable de ne pas citer d'avantages de choses qui pourrait les perturber davantage :

_Disons que nous avons été forcé de nous rendre ici et que l'attaque de ces monstres nous a autant surpris que vous !

_Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est de voir des pirates aussi loin de l'océan ! remarqua Saya ! De plus, ce n'est pas courant d'en croiser par ici ! Où est votre navire ?

_Ils ont dû s'en séparer quand un homme à qui ils voulaient porter secours les a envoyé ici ! lui apprit alors Saeko.

Voyant que l'équipage dirigeait de nouveau leur regard vers elle, Morita leur expliqua :

_C'est votre ami aux trois sabres qui nous a expliqué tout ça !

_Il n'aurait pas pu se taire, celui-là ? se demanda la rousse.

_Quelqu'un vous a vraiment forcé à quitter votre navire pour venir jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Takashi ! Il y aurait donc quelqu'un plus fort que vous ?

_En parlant de force, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ces fruits … ! commença Hisashi.

_Du démon ! termina Takashi, en se rappelant qu'il lui en avait touché deux mots, tout à l'heure.

_Ce sont des fruits mythiques capable d'apporter des pouvoirs extraordinaire à celui qui a la chance, ou le malheur, d'en manger ! leur expliqua Usopp.

_Pourquoi '' le malheur '' ? leur demanda Kohta.

_Celui qui en mange un ne peut plus jamais nager ! lui expliqua Chopper.

_Comment cela se fait-il ? l'interrogea Saya ! Ça n'a ni queue ni tête !

Nami soupira avant de hausser les épaules :

_Personne en le sait ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ces fruits ont la particularité d'être maudit par les océans ! C'est donc la même chose pour celui qui en mange un !

_Mais alors, quel fruit avez-vous mangé ? voulut savoir Yamada.

_Celui du caoutchouc ! lui apprit Luffy, en étirant alors ses doigts ! Je suis donc devenu un homme élastique !

_J'ai compris ! s'exclama soudain Mizusu, en se tournant vers Chopper ! En fin de compte, tu es un humain qui a mangé le fruit du renne ! C'est ça ?

_Non, c'est le contraire ! Je suis un renne qui a mangé le fruit de l'humain ! Mais, même si je peux regagner mon aspect de renne, il m'est impossible de pouvoir me transformer en un véritable humain ! Ma transformation en yéti est celle qui s'en rapproche le plus !

_Donc, cela fonctionne aussi sur les animaux ? s'étonna Rei.

_Admettons ! s'écria Tsunoda ! Si vous êtes des pirates, cela veut donc dire que vous êtes recherchés, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui ! approuva Luffy ! Ma tête vaut 500 millions de berrys !

_Berrys ? répéta Hisashi ! Cela fait combien en yen ?

_Vous n'utilisez pas des berrys sur cette île ? s'étonna Nami ! Pourtant c'est une monnaie courante dans le monde entier !

_Dans notre monde, c'est plutôt le dollar et l'euro qui occupe cette place ! rétorqua Takashi ! Et vous êtes recherché pour pillage ?

_Heu, pas vraiment ! rétorqua Usopp ! Disons que … !

_On est recherché pour avoir battu Crocodile ! Mis le feu au drapeau du gouvernement mondial ! Avoir frappé un dragon céleste ! Avoir participé à la guerre au sommet ! Et pour avoir botté les fesses de Doflamingo ! énuméra Luffy.

Ses amis lui lancèrent aussitôt des regards noirs, tandis que les lycéens le regardaient sans dire un mot. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pour quelles raisons ils étaient recherchés. Néanmoins, les mots guerre et gouvernement mondial suffisaient amplement pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples pirates d'eau douce.

_Et … Et vous êtes tous aussi puissants dans votre équipage ? voulut savoir Mizusu, en regardant Franky, Nami et Usopp ! Vous aussi vous avez mangé des fruits du démon ?

_Non, moi j'utilise juste des gadgets de ma conception ! rétorqua Usopp.

_Et c'était quoi votre drôle de coquillage ? l'interrogea Miura ! Celui avec lequel vous avez créé une explosion !

_C'est un impact dial ! lui répondit le sniper, en préférant éviter de parler de tout ce qui concernait les îles célestes ! Pour faire court, c'est un outil qui peut absorber l'impact d'une attaque et la transformer en une énergie qu'il peut stocker ou relâcher, en temps voulu !

_Ça existe ce genre d'armes ? s'étonna Kohta.

_Et vous, vous utilisez une sorte de taser ? voulut savoir Yamada, en s'adressant à Nami.

_Un taser ? répéta la jeune femme.

_Non, ça ne peut pas en être un ! rétorqua Tsunoda ! N'oublies pas qu'elle a créé un violant courant d'air tout à l'heure, avant de faire de même avec des nuages noirs ! On dirait que ce bâton contrôle la météo !

_C'est à peu près ça ! déclara Nami.

_À peu près ? s'étonna Takashi ! Attendez, vous possédez une technologie de pointe et vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un téléphone portable ? Mais vous venez d'où à la fin ?

_De Red Line ! lui répondirent les cinq pirates.

Devant cette réponse, Takashi préféra abandonner toute autre question. Il avait déjà assez mal comme ça à la tête.

_Oubliez ! Reposons-nous plutôt et cherchons un moyen de quitter cet endroit !

_Hé, Takashi ! l'appela soudain Luffy.

_Hum ?

_Peu importe que nous sommes des pirates, nous n'avons aucune intention de nous en prendre à vous ! Tu as ma parole !

Tout en parlant, il afficha alors un large sourire, qui déconcerta le lycéen. Décidément, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de ce chapeau de paille ainsi que le reste de ses amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, la tête pencher au-dessus d'un lavabo, Saya était en train de se tremper le visage afin de se déshydrater. De se faite, elle espérait ainsi de pouvoir se changer un peu les idées ainsi que de faire disparaître les traces de sang qu'elle avait sur elle. Pourtant, même au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle continua à se frotter la peau jusqu'au point de retirer cette dernière :

« L'odeur ne veut pas partir ! se désola-t-elle, en continuant à s'asperger d'eau ! Je dois sentir l'odeur du sang à des kilomètres ! »

_Euh … Saya ! entendit-elle soudain.

_Hum ? fit la jeune fille, en apercevant la silhouette de Kohta apparaître dans

l'encadrement de la porte ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_En fait, … ! commença le garçon ! Je … Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure !

_Pourquoi ?

_Quand les nombres des zombies a augmenter, je ne suis pas parvenu à nous en débarrasser ! Si ces pirates n'étaient pas intervenu, nous aurons sûrement été mordu ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger comme il … !

Il s'interrompit tout à coup, en voyant la jeune fille poser une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

_Des lunettes ? s'étonna le garçon.

_Et alors ? l'interrogea la jeune fille, en passant devant lui ! J'ai perdu l'une de mes lentilles de contact, à force de courir dans tous les sens ! Et qui a-t-il de honteux de porter des lunettes ? Tu en as bien toi, non ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ça te donne un petit côté mignonne ! lui avoua le garçon.

À sa place, les autres auraient préféré garder cette remarque pour eux-mêmes, vu la crise que repiqua l'intéressée :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que je suis laide sans lunettes, c'est ça ? Tu peux parler toi, avec sa bedaine proéminente !

_Non, je voulais pas dire que tu étais moche ! Juste que … !

Les écoutant, Morita, assit à côté de Takashi, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'affirmer :

_Eh bien, ça m'a l'air de former un drôle de duo ! Saya n'a pas l'air de vouloir se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

_Tu dis ça alors que tu lui avais fait ta demande, avant de te prendre un vent monumentale !

_Évites de m'en reparler, s'il te plaît !

Se mettant alors à soupirer, il finit par se tourner vers son ami avant de lui demander :

_Et toi ? Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Rei ? Depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, je parie que tu es resté constamment avec elle !

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était passé grand chose ! rétorqua le garçon ! Après tout, j'avais autre chose à penser avec ces morts-vivants ainsi que ces drôles de pirates !

_Pas besoin de me le dire ! assura-t-il ! Nous avons chacun eu notre lot d'horreur, pour en remettre une couche ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce que nous allons faire !

_Tu as raison ! approuva soudain Rei, en arrivant vers eux.

Elle leur tendit soudain une petite bouteille d'eau avant de dire :

_Buvez ! Vous devez avoir soif, n'est-ce pas ?

_À vrai dire, maintenant que nous avons cessé de courir dans tous les sens, c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que je mourais de faim, de soif ainsi que de fatigue ! déclara Morita, en faisant signe à Takashi de se dépêcher d'ouvrir la bouteille ! J'ai l'impression que rien n'est d'entré dans ma bouche depuis des lustres ! Dés que nous partirons d'ici, il faudra

impérativement trouver un endroit où nous pourrons manger un morceau !

_Il faudrait surtout trouver un engin pour tous nous emmener là-bas ! rétorqua alors Nami, en les écoutant ! N'aurez-vous pas une idée pour partir d'ici ?

_Il y a bien le mini-bus ! déclara alors Mizusu ! À vrai dire, se serait bien le seul véhicule pouvant tous nous accueillir !

Regardant par la fenêtre, Saeko ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en apercevant le moyen de transport, dans le parking de l'école.

_Je l'aperçois, mais il est entouré d'une dizaine de zombies ! Vous pensez que nous avons une chance de pouvoir passer sans être repéré ?

_D'après Saya, ces zombies sont comme qui dirait aveugles ! l'informa Kohta ! Néanmoins, leur ouïe est très sensible !

_L'ouïe ? répéta Usopp ! Ils ne peuvent que nous entendre ? Mais avez-vous aussi trouvé quelque chose contre leurs morsures ?

_À part le fait qu'elles te tuent et te transforment en mort-vivant, nous n'en savons pas plus ! lui apprit Chopper ! Pour être honnête, je ne comprends toujours pas comment une telle chose peut être possible ! Il faudrait que je puisse examiner plus attentivement ces monstres pour comprendre ce mode de fonctionnement !

_Cela doit être une sorte de parasitisme virale ! lui apprit Saya, en se dressant devant lui.

_Virale ? répéta Toshimi ! Tu veux dire que c'est un virus qui est la cause de tout cela ?

_Il y a de grandes chances, en effet ! approuva la lycéenne ! Pour faire court, je dirais que ce virus se multiplie dans un corps et qu'une partie de cette population se retrouve dans un autre individu dès que l'hôte le mord ! Le mode de diffusion est donc comme celui d'un

venin ! Ensuite, après l'avoir tué, le virus doit prendre le contrôle de l'hôte afin de pouvoir mordre à nouveau !

_Ça donne froid dans le dos ! remarqua Yamada, en se mettant à déglutir ! Dire qu'une simple morsure peut … !

_Venez voir ! s'exclama alors Rei qui, devant la télévision de la salle était en train de suivre un reportage qui devrait nous apporter quelques réponses.

_Waouh, c'est quoi cette chose ? s'écrièrent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent, à la vue de la petite télé.

Préférant les ignorer une nouvelle fois, je prêtais attention à ce qu'une animatrice de télé était en train de dire :

'' Face à ces émeutes exceptionnelles, le gouvernement à annoncer qu'il prendrait, à son tour, des mesures exceptionnelles afin de les maîtriser ! ''

_Des émeutes ? s'étonna Morita.

_Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? s'exclama Miura ! C'est loin d'être des émeutes ! Il s'agit quand même de morts-vivants, là !

_Chut ! lui ordonna Saeko.

À cet instant, ils purent apercevoir une reportrice en train de tourner devant ce qui ressemblait à un carambolage. On aurait pu croire que les voitures s'étaient foncées dessus sans retenu avant de former un énorme tas de ferrailles. Autour d'elles, des pompiers, ainsi que des policiers armés, se dépêchaient de placer les corps des blessés et des morts sur des brancards.

'' Pour une raison qui nous échappe actuellement, nous sommes en train d'assister

à une vague de suicide qui pousse des gens à se jeter sur les routes de la région de Saitama ! Le bilan des victimes est d'environ dix mille morts ! Mais ce chiffre ne fait que … ! ''

Un coup de feu se fit soudain entendre, derrière la femme, qui ne put sursauter de surprise.

_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Elle remarqua bien vite, les policiers en train de braquer leurs armes vers les brancards, tandis que les pompiers se mirent à s'écarter de ces derniers. Se redressant, les hommes qui étaient dessus étaient en train de reprendre vie, alors que leurs cœurs avaient cessé de battre depuis belle lurette.

_Tirez ! ordonna quelqu'un, en commençant à vider son chargeur sur l'un des corps.

Néanmoins, ces tirs eurent beau frapper le thorax de l'homme à plusieurs reprises, ce dernier continua de se redresser, comme si de rien n'était.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Les balles n'ont aucun effet ou quoi ?

_Continues de tirer au lieu de parler ! Nous allons bien finir par les abattre !

_Mais ces hommes sont déjà morts, alors comment peuvent-ils encore bouger ?

Effrayés par ce qui se passait, la journaliste tomba à genoux, devant la caméra, tandis que le cameraman prit la fuite, en voyant les corps quitter les brancards. Non loin d'eux, des silhouettes apparurent au fond de la route et marchaient dans la direction des policiers, qui paniquèrent de seconde en seconde.

_Il y en d'autres qui arrive !

_Tirez leur dessus !

_Pour quoi faire ? Fuyons !

Aussitôt, quelques-uns des policiers prirent la tangente tandis que les pompiers qui entouraient les brancards commençaient à se faire mordre par leurs anciens occupants. Voyant la situation devenir hors de contrôle, le reste des secouristes prit la fuite, en même temps que les autres zombies atteignirent la première voiture de police.

Se retrouvant bien vite seule, ainsi qu'encerclée, la journaliste se mit à crier :

_Non, ne m'approchez-pas ! Ne m'approchez … !

Un zombie fit soudain basculer la caméra en avant, en se cognant contre elle, et l'objectif de l'appareil rentra en contact avec le bitume de la route. Les lycéens ne pûmes donc pas voir la fin de la scène. Pourtant, vu les cris que poussa la journaliste, mieux valait remercier le mort-vivant qui venait de bousculer la caméra, par mégarde.

« S'ils prétendent encore que ce sont des suicidés ou de simples émeutes, alors c'est que nous venons d'atteindre le sommet de la bêtise humaine ! pensa Takashi. »

_C'était horrible ! s'apeura Toshimi, en se collant à Mizusu ! C'est donc bien tout le Japon qui est touché par ce fléau !

_Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? voulut savoir Usopp ! Que ces monstres sont partout sur votre île ? Mais dans ce cas, il doit en avoir des milliers !

Le visage de la télé-spectatrice réapparut soudain à l'écran et vu son visage, elle semblait avoir blêmit, en voyant la journaliste se faire tuer.

_Il … Il semblerait que … que … qu'un incident soit survenu ! Nous … nous reprenons

donc cette émission en vous conseillant de rester cloîtrer, à l'abri, chez vous, tant que les émeutes ne se seront pas calmées ! Bien qu'elle sera bientôt sous contrôle, la situation pourrait quand même être très dangereuse ! En attendant d'autres informations, … !

À la surprise générale, Takashi fracassait mon poing contre une table et fit sursauter la plupart de ses amis.

_Hé ! s'écria Saya ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_Comment peuvent-ils dire des âneries pareilles ? voulut-il savoir ! C'est justement en étouffant la vérité que les gens ne font pas se méfier du danger ! La situation est telle qu'i peine une chance sur je ne sais pas combien pour que nous arrivons à survivre pendant à peine trois jours ! Il faut que tous soit au courant pour avoir une chance de s'en tirer !

_Ça ne serait pas une très bonne idée, Takashi ! m'apprit Saeko, qui semblait avoir conservé tout son sang froid ! Si nous commençons à dire la vérité au monde entier, il est sûr que ça aboutirait à une anarchie totale ! Il est préférable d'éviter cela, quand on sait quels genres de monstres sont en train de se promener dehors, en quête de nourriture ! Les autorités sont obligés de conserver l'ordre pour pouvoir se battre efficacement contre l'ennemi !

_Je ne comprends pas tout, mais votre île ne comporte-t-elle pas une organisation afin de vous défendre ? Comme la marine ?

_La marine ? s'étonna Kohta ! Non, c'est l'armée de terre qu'il faut appelé !

_Même eux ne pourront rien faire ! rétorqua Saya ! Si cela avait été seulement notre ville qui avait été touché, là, l'armée aurait pu faire quelque chose ! Néanmoins, puisque tout le pays est touché, ils n'auront aucune chance ! Encore, un autre pays peut faire usage de l'arme nucléaire, mais nous ne savons même pas si les radiations auront le moindre effet sur ces trompes la mort !

'' D'après nos informations … ! continua la télé-spectatrice ! Ce phénomène aurait aussi touché les États-Unis ! Le président américain aurait abandonné la maison blanche et s'est réfugié à bord d'un porte-avion dont la destination est resté secrète ! ''

_Même les États-Unis ont peur ? s'étonna Morita ! C'est pourtant eux qui ont la plus puissante force militaire du monde !

_Apparemment, ça ne suffit pas ! grogna Tsunoda.

'' Nous avons aussi perdu tout contact avec Rome et Paris ! Nous savons aussi que Pékin est entièrement en flammes ! Le Royaume-uni semble avoir réussi à maintenir l'ordre, au contraire de Tokyo, qui a enregistré de nombreux pillages et accidents ! De plus, nous avons … ! ''

Rei choisit cet instant pour appuyer sur la télécommande, afin d'éteindre la télé.

_Pas besoin d'écouter le reste ! marmonna-t-elle.

_En fin de compte, qu'est-ce qui a été dit ? voulut savoir Luffy, un peu perdu.

_Que l'invasion est mondiale ; que personne ne viendra nous chercher et que le gouvernement essaye de nous cacher toute la vérité ! déclara Hisashi, en levant ses doigts un à un.

_De plus, vu le nombre de morts, il ne semble y avoir aucun remède ! renchérit Yamada ! Sinon, le nombre des victimes ne serait pas aussi élevé !

_Peu importe où ça se passe, nous mourrons quand nous nous faisons mordre ! approuva Saya ! Nous avons donc affaire à une pandémie !

_Tu veux dire à une maladie virulente ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Ça s'est plus pour une maladie telle que la grippe ! rétorqua Chopper ! Non, là c'est une maladie mortelle à propagation en quatrième vitesse ! Comme la quetaré, qui a touché South-Blue, il y a quatre cents ans !

_Comparons ça plutôt à la peste ! suggéra Saya, avant que les autres en soient perdus ! À l'époque, un tiers des européens trouvèrent la mort à cause de cette maladie ! Mais il y en a eu d'autres, comme la grippe espagnole, qui a tué cinquante millions de personnes ! La question que je me pose est plutôt de savoir comment cette maladie est apparue !

_Peut-être comme dans les jeux vidéos ! remarqua Takashi, en haussant les épaules ! Un groupe de scientifiques essayent de mettre au point une nouvelle bactérie, qui se transforme bien vite en virus mortelle ! Ce dernier réussit à s'échapper du laboratoire, après avoir tout contaminé et commence à faire de même avec le reste de la planète !

_Le pire, c'est que tu peux avoir raison ! m'apprit la jeune fille ! Tant que nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, toutes les hypothèses sont bonnes à prendre !

_Mais il y a -t-il un moyen que cette pandémie disparaisse, outre qu'utiliser un remède ou un vaccin ? voulut savoir Franky ! Si je ne me trompe pas, dans le passé, contre ce genre de maladie, il n'y avait aucun médecin qualifié pour la soigner, non ? Alors comment ont-ils fait pour s'en tirer ?

_Il paraît que c'est grâce à notre organisme ! l'informa Chopper ! Lorsqu'il y a trop de morts, il serait capable de sécréter des anticorps qui nous permettent de nous défendre contre la maladie ! Pour d'autres personnes, c'est la maladie elle-même, qui s'affaiblit, au fur et à mesure, qu'elle fait des victimes !

_Peut-être, mais là, les zombies qui sont dehors ne semblent pas être vraiment faible ! remarqua Kohta, en les regardant par la fenêtre ! S'il y avait un palmarès du virus le plus dangereux de l'histoire, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui décrocherait la palme d'or !

_L'épidémie ne pourra pas s'arrêter d'elle même ! comprit Saeko ! Du moins, tant que ces cadavres pourront encore bouger !

_Mais ils ne pourront pas rester en vie éternellement ! constata Chopper ! Vu l'état dans lequel ils sont, il est certain qu'ils vont bientôt passer en face de décomposition ! Il faut à peu près trois semaines à un corps pour que la chair disparaître ! Si nous arrivons à survivre durant ce temps, alors nous aurons une chance de nous en sortir, non ?

_Un mort n'est pas capable de se relever et marcher tout seul ! lui rappela Nami ! Alors qui ne nous dit pas qu'ils sont aussi immunisé contre la décomposition ?

Cette question jeta un froid dans toute la salle. Ce matin encore, chacun d'entre nous divaguait à ses occupations personnelles, comme chaque jour avant. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, ce n'était plus du tout la même chose. La mort était omniprésente, et le moindre faux pas suffisait pour que nous nous fassions tuer.

_Il est clair que nous ne pourrons pas survivre dans cet endroit, sans eau, ni nourriture ! remarqua Saeko ! Donc, nous sommes obligés de prendre le mini-bus afin de rejoindre nos familles ! Pour la suite, il faudra voir une fois que nous serons à l'abri !

Regardant alors Luffy, elle demanda :

_Qu'en penses-tu, chapeau de paille ? Est-ce que tes amis et toi êtes d'accord pour coopérer avec nous ?

Le garçon pencha soudain la tête sur le côté avant de demander :

_Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

_Je pensais juste que … !

_On forme déjà une équipe, non ? remarqua Luffy, à se mettant à ricaner.

Il se leva alors avant de déclarer :

_Pour moi, vous aidez ne me dérange pas mais … ! Il faut d'abord retrouver le reste de nos amis !

_Pour ça, je m'en occupe ! assura Nami, en ressortant son escargophone ! Vous allez voir, bientôt, nous serons assez nombreux et forts pour pouvoir vaincre tous ces monstres !


	9. Chapitre 8

_Devant l'école ! répéta Robin, avec son escargophone à la main ! Très bien, Nami, on s'y retrouve !

Elle raccrocha alors, avant de regarder les deux lycéennes qui l'accompagnait.

_Alors ? l'interrogea Taniuchi ! Vos amis ont trouvé d'autres survivants ?

_Oui ! lui assura la jeune femme ! Maintenant, il forme un grand groupe ! Mais, maintenant, nous devons de ce pas les rejoindre ! L'une de vous peut elle m'indiquer où se trouve le parking ?

Sans un mot, Kawamoto pointa son pouce derrière elle.

_Hé, tu peux lui répondre ! s'écria son amie.

_Il faut sortir d'ici par le hall d'entrée et aller à gauche ! expliqua la rousse ! Pourquoi ?Vous comptez vous y rendre ?

_En effet ! Vos camarades ont eu l'idée d'emprunter un bus, ou quelque chose comme ça !

_Mais oui ! s'écria Taniuchi ! Avec lui, nous pourrons tous partir d'ici !

_Peut-être, mais il faut pouvoir arriver jusqu'à lui ! remarqua Kawamoto ! Et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, la cour grouille maintenant de zombies !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Robin ! Je serais pour vous protéger !

À cet instant, les deux zombies qu'elles retenaient depuis tout à l'heure, sentirent leurs vertèbres se disloquer.

_Oh, excusez-moi ! dit la jeune femme, en décidant de faire cesser leur calvaire ! CLUSH !

Aussitôt, les bras artificiels de Robin leurs firent craquer la plupart des os. Toujours en vie, en touchant le sol, ils ne pouvaient cependant pas se remettre debout vu l'état de leurs corps.

Néanmoins, malgré le fait cela et qu'elles reprirent leur course, Robin ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Même si nous pouvons partir d'ici, où pourrons-nous rendre ? »

Fixant alors sa main, elle regarda le morceau de papier que refermait cette dernière : la carte de vie de Raylight. Lorsque l'équipage avait été séparé à cause de Kuma, cette dernière lui avait pointé la direction pour retourner à l'archipel des Saboady. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, ce dernier ne pointait aucune direction. Ceci voulait donc dire qu'il lui était impossible de sentir la présence de l'homme. Qui puis est, les deux lycéennes qui l'accompagnaient lui ont vite fait appris qu'elle se trouvait sur une île dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. De leur côté, les deux filles n'avaient, quant à elles, jamais entendus parler de grand et de red line, et encore moins des fruits du démon ou du One Piece. Autant dire qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se soit retrouvé dans une dimension qui la dépassait.

La seule chose qui la rassurait était de savoir que Nami et les autres étaient dans le même bâtiment qu'elle, en ce moment même.

_Robin ! l'appela soudain Taniuchi.

_Hum ? fit la jeune femme.

_Est-ce qui serait possible de se procurer l'un de ces fruits mystiques dont tu nous as parlé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Pourquoi, cela t'intéresserait-il de ressembler à un démon ?

_Je ne vous considère pas du tout comme un démon ! rétorqua la jeune fille ! À vrai dire, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des pouvoirs ! Vous voir me donne l'impression de pouvoir repenser comme un enfant !

_Il faut dire que tu regardes trop de mangas ! rétorqua Kawamoto, en lui adressant un petit sourire ! Depuis que je te connais, il n'est pas rare que tu sois dans ta bulle, à vouloir te séparer du reste du monde !

_Peut-être, mais son pouvoir montre bien que nous pouvons toutes les deux en possédez un ! J'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce que je veux avoir !

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était aussi simple ! la contredit Robin ! Les fruits du démon sont extrêmement rares ! De plus, il ne semble pas y en avoir dans votre monde !

_Comment faire alors, pour aller dans le vôtre ?

_Taniuchi ! soupira alors son amie, avant détourner son regard vers Robin ! Plus important, je voudrais que vous nous parlez un peu plus de votre capitaine !

_Hum ? Comment ça ?

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas dans votre monde, mais, ici, les pirates sont définis comme étant des barbares n'ayant aucune pitié, tout particulièrement leur capitaine ! Il est comment le vôtre ?

_Eh bien, je dirais que Luffy est une personne naif, idiot sur les bords, particulièrement glouton et égoïste quand cela lui prend ! Il lui arrive aussi souvent de nous attirer des ennuis ! Je dirais même que c'est un don chez lui !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi le suivez-vous ?

_Parce que, malgré tous ses défauts, Luffy reste une personne de confiance, qui place sa vie toujours après celle de ses amis ! Depuis que je le connais, il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, dont une alors que nous étions supposés être des ennemis ! Il a même accepté que je fasse parti de son équipage alors qu'il ne savait rien sur moi ! Tout comme le rest ede notre équipage, je lui dois beaucoup et lui fais totalement confiance !

Elle adressa alors un sourire à Kawamoto avant d'affirmer :

_Quoi qu'il advienne, Luffy fera son possible pour aider les lycéens qui l'accompagnent ! De mon côté, je ferais la même chose avec vous ! Nous sommes peut-être des pirates, cela ne nous empêche cependant pas de tendre la main à une personne en difficulté !

L'écoutant sans dire un mot, Kawamoto finit par cesser de la fixer et continuait d'avancer en silence. Néanmoins, quelques instants plus tard, elle assura :

_Taniuchi a raison sur un point ! Si ce que tu affirmes est vrai, alors je n'ai aucune raison de te comparer à un démon !

_Yohohoho ! s'écria Brook, en entendant la voix de Nami, à travers son propre escargophone ! Nous enfuir en prenant un mini-bus ? Très bien, dans ce cas, nous vous rejoindrons ! Oui, il y a d'autres personnes avec moi ! Hum ? D'accord, dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure !

Dès qu'il raccrocha, il aperçut les deux lycéens qui l'accompagnaient, en train de regarder par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce où ils s'étaient tous les trois enfermés. Ayant écouté la discussion, ils avaient une idée du plan que voulait appliquer les amis de ce mystérieux squelette.

_Le mini-bus ? répéta Takuzo, en regardant en direction du parking ! Nous sommes au troisième étage ! Ils nous ait donc impossible de sauter pour pouvoir l'atteindre !

_Et puis, il y a beaucoup trop de zombies dehors ! remarqua Naomi.

Les deux soupirèrent alors, tandis qu'ils se laissaient tomber par terre. Seul Brook conservait une insouciance qui étonnait les deux amis.

_Ne vous en faites pas, tant que vous serez avec moi, tout ira bien !

_Parles pour toi ! rétorqua le garçon ! Tu es un squelette ! Je suis persuadé que ces monstres n'ont même pas envie de te mordre, puisque tu n'as pas de chair !

_Hé, c'est une insulte ! s'énerva Brook ! Je suis peut-être un squelette mais j'ai encore la sensation d'avoir un corps comme les autres !

_Le pire c'est que c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il donne ! remarqua Naomi.

_Tu m'étonnes ! renchérit Takuzo ! Il n'a pas de yeux et, pourtant, il arrive à nous voir ! C'est un squelette et, pourtant, il a une coupe afro sur le crâne ! Il n'a pas de langue et il peut tout de même parler ! Et vous dites que vous avez été ressuscité grâce à un fruit ? Allez comprendre la logique ! Non, en fait, il n'y en a aucune !

_J'ai été moi-même surpris quand je me suis réveillé après avoir été tué ! assura le squelette.

_Du coup, vous êtes immortel ? l'interrogea Naomi.

_Là, je peux avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! lui répondit le squelette ! Si cela se trouve, la prochaine fois que je mourrais, peut-être que ce fruit fonctionnera encore sur moi, ou pas ! J'espère juste que mon corps ne sera pas réduit en cendre, à ce moment-là !

Il se saisit alors de ce canne, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, qu'ils étaient parvenus à barricader.

_Bon, il semble que nous soyons contraint de passer par ici, pour nous en sortir ! Vous venez ?

_Soupir, dire que je suis sous les ordres d'un squelette ! remarqua Takuzo, en se relevant ! Qui puis ait, qui a demandé à ma petite amie de lui montrer ses sous-vêtements !

_Encore désolé pour ça ! s'écria le squelette, en bougeant une table ! C'est une habitude que j'ai chez moi !

À cet instant, maintenant que la porte n'était plus bloqué, une bande de zombies frappèrent cette dernière, avant de l'ouvrir. Les voyant arriver, Naomi ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de terreur, tandis qu'elle s'abritait derrière Takuzo. Serrant l'emprise de son arme, Takuzo resta néanmoins immobile. Comme son amie, il avait déjà assister aux exploits du squelette, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il savait très bien qu'il serait assez fort pour les tuer.

Ce dernier positionna alors l'extrémité de sa canne vers leurs agresseurs, tandis que cette dernière commença à geler.

_Allez, c'est parti pour le grand bal !

Rapide comme l'éclair, il passa en un instant derrière les zombies. N'ayant pas compris il y était passé, ces derniers se dirigèrent à la place vers les deux lycéens. Ces derniers se mirent aussitôt à reculer, tandis que Brook rentra son épée dans son fourreau le plus tranquillement du monde.

_Épée de glace ! LAME DE BLIZZARD !

Une bande de glace apparut tout à coup sur les corps de tous les zombies se trouvant dans la pièce. Ayant le cerveau complètement gelé, les morts-vivants furent dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Constatant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, le couple finit par rejoindre le squelette, qui se dirigea déjà dans le couloir.

_Cela vous dérange-t-il de me prendre comme élève ? l'interrogea le garçon.

_Désolé, mais je doute que je puisse d'apprendre autre chose que de la musique !

_De la musique ?

_Oui, je suis avant tout musicien !

_Musicien ? répéta Naomi, en se mettant à glousser ! Désolé mais vous n'avez pas la tête de l'emploi !

_C'est méchant !

Après avoir prévenu Robin et Brook, Nami avait finalement contacté Sanji pour lui donner rendez-vous au parking. Néanmoins, avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, la jeune femme raccrocha.

_C'est bon ! Maintenant nous pouvons y aller !

_Ok, c'est parti ! affirma Luffy, en donnant un coup de poing dans la paume de sa main.

_Ouais, on va SUPER bien défoncé ces monstres ! assura Franky.

_Hé vous ? voulut savoir Chopper, en se tournant vers les lycéens ! Vous voulez venir aussi ?

_Bien sûr ! assura soudain Toshimi, en le serrant contre elle ! Je reste avec toi !

_De toute façon, qu'est-ce que nous pourrons bien faire en restant ici ? se demanda Misuzu.

_Autant tout tenté ! renchérit Hisashi.

_Je n'ai pas peur de me battre ! assura Saeko.

_Si je veux retrouver ma famille, je n'ai pas le choix ! remarqua Miura.

_De toute façon, nous serons plus en sécurité dans les couloirs, avec vous, plutôt que barricadé ici ! affirma Yamada.

_Seuls des idiots voudraient rester ici ! termina Saya.

Même s'il ne se sentait pas idiot, Morita se demandait si leur solution n'était pas un peu précipité. Le voyant rester immobile, il demanda à Takashi :

_Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Apercevant Rei, en train d'approuver les paroles d'Hisashi, le garçon se saisit soudan de sa batte de base-ball, avant de déclarer :

_Me battre !

Morita se mit aussitôt à soupirer, en se demandant s'il n'était pas la seule personne à penser aux risques que pouvaient encourir ce plan. Mais ne voulant en aucun cas rester seul, il se décida d'être prêt à courir au moment venu.

Le voyant, quant à lui, rester prêt de la fenêtre, Yamada aperçut Tsunoda en train de fixer le parking.

_Tu viens Tsunoda ?

_Hum ? fit le garçon, tandis que les autres se préparaient ! Pourquoi ?

_Bah, on fait équipe, non ?

_Qui t'as dit ça ? l'interrogea l'adolescent, en durcissant son regard.

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure ! lui rappela le garçon.

_Ne te méprends pas ! rétorqua alors Tsunoda, avant d'écraser sa cigarette au sol.

Il rejoignit alors les autres avant d'affirmer :

_Je n'avais envie que de casser la gueule à ce zombie !

_Bon, on y va ? voulut savoir Luffy.

_Oui ! assura Saeko, en ouvrant alors la porte de la salle.

Aussitôt, trois zombies, qui se trouvaient derrière la porte, tournèrent le visage dans leurs directions. Se fut juste après avoir fait ce geste que Kohta, Saeko et Luffy les firent tomber à terre. Ayant à peine le tempos de voir leurs camarades tomber à terre, les autres zombies dans le couloir finirent, eux aussi, par se retrouver avec le crâne écrasé. Ayant l'équipage de Luffy en tête, le groupe ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, aux gaulois dans Astérix, en train de se battre face aux romains. Ils étaient inarrêtable. Disons donc que les lycéens avaient à peine à bouger le petit doigt pour se débarrasser des quelques zombies qui restaient.

_C'est parti ! s'écria Luffy, en envoyant son poing dans les mâchoires d'un zombie.


	10. Chapitre 9

_GUM GUM RAFALE !

_FRANKY BOXING !

_PLANTE SHURIKEN !

_KUNG FU POINT !

_GUST WORLD !

Les cinq attaques combinés suffirent amplement aux chapeaux de pailles pour pouvoir faire propulser les corps des zombies jusqu'au fond du couloir. Tombant les uns sur les autres, ils formaient maintenant un énorme tas de personnes entremêlées les unes aux autres. Néanmoins, une partie d'entre eux finit par se relever et les zombies se redirigèrent vers le groupe de survivants, accompagné de nouveaux arrivants.

_Punaise, il y en a de plus en plus ! s'apeura Yamada.

_Et c'est la même chose derrière ! lui apprit Kohta, en tirant dans le tas.

_C'est le bruit qui les attire ! déclara Saya ! On fait un tel raffut qu'ils doivent tout être en train de venir par ici !

_Dans ce cas, il faut continuer à avancer coûte que coûte ! s'écria Hisashi, en donnant un coup de pied dans le torse d'un zombie.

_Allez, Luffy ! l'encouragea Nami ! Écrases les tous jusqu'au dernier !

Son capitaine doubla alors la vitesse de ses coups tandis qu'il continuait à utiliser son attaque rafale. Les zombies reculèrent de nouveau, certes, mais ses attaques étaient loin d'être précise, puisque la plupart de ses assaillants ne se firent frapper qu'au niveau du torse. Ceci leur permit donc de pouvoir se relever et retourner au combat.

_Allez, dégagez du chemin ! ordonna l'homme, en marchant tout en attaquant ! Je passerais, vous pouvez en être … !

_Chapeau de paille, à droite ! le prévint soudain Miura.

Il eut à peine le temps de le prévenir, que les autres aperçurent un zombie, à terre, se relever à côté du pirate, avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires vers son épaule. Tournant le regard vers lui, Luffy eut juste de le temps de le voir le mordre.

_Luffy ! s'écrièrent ses amis, alors que le mal était déjà fait.

_Il a été mordu ? s'étonna Morita.

_Quel idiot ! Il a baissé sa garde ! remarqua Tsunoda.

Pourtant, au lieu de voir un jet de sang gicler de sa blessure, se fut un bruit de dents fissurés qu'entendirent les lycéens. Les uns après les autres, des fragments de dents sortirent de la bouche du zombie, tandis qu'il tentait vainement d'enfoncer ce qui restait, dans l'épaule de Luffy. Ceci fut inutile maintenant que la peau de ce dernier était recouvert par le haki de l'armement. Trop solide pour les dents du zombies, ces dernières n'avaient même pas laisser la moindre trace. Par contre, son attaque avait réussit à mettre Luffy en colère.

_Toi ! rugit-il en saisissant le zombie par sa tête.

Sans hésitation, il le lança devant lui, avant de balancer ses deux bras en arrière. Se jetant sur les côtés, les lycéens virent ses derniers se recouvrir de haki à leurs tours, tandis que Luffy lança un regard noir, au zombie en train de se relever.

_GUM GUM … !

Il fonça d'un seul coup vers son adversaire et se retrouva devant son nez avant même qu'il puisse faire quelque chose :

_BAZOOKA !

Les paumes des mains de Luffy frappèrent le torse du zombie avec une telle force que sa cage thoracique fut réduit en morceaux. Durant une seconde, les deux corps semblèrent se figer alors que les pieds du zombie avait déjà quitté le sol. Mais, la seconde d'après, son corps fonça à tout allure vers les autres vivants, qu'il percuta avec force. Les projetant contre des murs ou dans les fenêtres, il finit lui même sa course, en percutant le mur du fond. Néanmoins, ne pouvant pas supporter la puissance de l'impact, ce dernier se pulvérisa tandis que le zombie se retrouva expédier dehors.

Revenant à leur place initial, les bras de Luffy retrouvèrent leur taille normal tandis que leur propriétaire regardait la silhouette de son adversaire disparaître au loin. Habitué à ce genre d'attaque, ses amis restèrent immobiles. Au contraire, les lycéens qui les accompagnaient fixaient le trou qui venait d'être fait dans le mur, bouche bée. Il faisait plus de deux mètres de diamètre et des fissures parcouraient ce qui restait du pan du mur. Encore un peu et c'était toute cette partie du lycée qui se serait effondré.

_In … Incroyable ! s'écria Rei, en remarquant qu'il venait de déblayer le chemin.

_Il n'a eu aucun mal à tous les battre ! remarqua Misuzu.

« Sa puissance est inhumaine ! pensa Takashi, en posant sa batte sur son épaule ! Les gens de son monde sont-ils aussi fort ? »

_Yosh ! s'écria le pirate, en courant vers l'avant.

Déjà, il aperçut une nouvelle silhouette pénétrer dans le couloir. Sans perdre un instant, il allongea de nouveau son bras afin de l'attaquer.

_GUM GUM PISTOL !

_Luffy ! se réjouit soudain une voix.

Maintenant parfaitement reconnaissable, Brook était celui qui faisait face à Luffy.

_Quel joie de te … !

Ne pouvant pas stopper son attaque, Luffy le frappa au niveau du visage avant de le mettre à terre. Il finit par tomber aux pieds de Takuzo et Naomi, qui se trouvèrent juste derrière lui.

_S … Squelette ? s'étonna le garçon, en le voyant être mit KO, aussi rapidement.

Ouvrant alors ses mâchoires, Brook laissa échapper un spectre vert qui n'était d'autre que son âme.

_Je m'en vais au ciel !

_Non, Brook ! s'affola Luffy ! Ne meurs pas !

_Ne dis pas ça alors que c'est toi qui a tenté de me tuer ! s'énerva l'âme.

Il s'adoucit à l'instant où il aperçut les quatre autres membres de l'équipage.

_Tout le mode ! pleura-t-il ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

_De même ! lui assura Usopp ! Alors, comment … ?

_Un … Un squelette ? s'apeura Toshimi.

_C'est quoi cette âme verte ? voulut savoir Saya ! On dirait un fantôme !

_Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! rétorqua Brook, en réintégrant son corps ! Je suis un squelette !

_C'est lui le squelette dont vous m'aviez parlé ? voulut savoir Takashi, à l'adresse de Franky.

_Ouaip ! C'est Brook, le musicien de notre équipage ! Il a mangé le fruit de la réincarnation, ce qui lui a permit de revenir à la vie une fois mort !

_Même ça vous pouvez le faire ? s'étonna Miura.

_Là, je ne dirais pas non à manger l'un de ces fruits ! affirma Kohta ! De toute façon, je ne sais toujours pas nager !

Ne perdant pas de temps à fixer le nouveau venu, Saeko et Hisashi étaient toujours en train de repousser les zombies qui venaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Néanmoins, après l'attaque de Luffy, ces derniers arrivaient maintenant en masse.

_Ça n'en terminera jamais ! ragea Tsunoda, en frappant l'un d'eux avec son poing.

Vacillant à peine, son adversaire lui agrippa le bras tandis que le garçon pressa la paume de sa paume sur son menton pour le faire reculer.

_Dégages ! Dégages !

À cet instant, la batte de Takashi s'écrasa sur le crâne du zombie, qui tomba à terre.

_Si tu n'as pas d'armes, restes au milieu de la formation ! lui conseilla-t-il.

_Qui t'as demandé de m'aider, toi ? l'interrogea Tsunoda.

_Oh, tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide ? J'ai pourtant cru que tu étais sur le point de te faire mordre !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un gars comme toi ! rétorqua le garçon.

_Au lieu de vous disputez, pensez à une idée pour nous débarrasser de ces monstres ! rétorqua Hisashi.

_Luffy vient de dégager l'une des voies ! remarqua soudain Franky, en se plaçant devant les lycéens ! Allez-y, on s'occupe de les retenir !

_Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, allez-y avec eux ! ordonna leur capitaine, en se plaçant aux côtés du cyborg ! On va tenter de gagner du temps !

_Mais Luffy … ! commença Nami.

_Allez-y ! répéta le jeune homme, en faisant craquer ses doigts ! On vous rejoindra aussitôt !

_D'a … D'accord ! approuva Usopp ! Allez, faut y allez !

Il prit alors la tête de la course, avec Chopper. Ils ne le faisaient pas pour fuir. Non, ils le faisaient afin de protéger les lycéens des zombies qui revenaient déjà à la charge.

_Il faut les suivre, Rei ! affirma Hisashi, en agrippant le bras de la jeune fille.

_Mais et eux ?

_Tu as vu leur force ? Ils seront parfaitement capable de se débrouiller !

_Mais quand même … ! commença Yamada.

_Luffy ne met jamais sa vie en jeu pour mourir bêtement ! s'écria soudain Nami, en se tournant vers eux ! Dépêchez-vous de partir !

Se regardant alors, les élèves finirent, un à un, par suivre les deux pirates et quittèrent le couloir. Les voyant partir, Nami se tourna vers son capitaine et lui demanda juste :

_Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Et rejoignez nous dans dix minutes au plus tard !

_Aucun problème !

S'apprêtant alors, elle aussi, à partir, Nami constata que Takashi était toujours avec eux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il faut vite partir !

L'ignorant, le lycéen préféra porter son attention aux deux combattants qui allaient risquer leurs vies pour eux. Finalement, il s'écria :

_Hé, Chapeau de paille ?

_Hein ?

_Une fois que nous partirons d'ici, je ne dirais où tu pourras aller afin de pouvoir manger ! lui assura le garçon.

L'écoutant, le pirate se mit à sourire :

_Ok, je compte sur toi pour m'en faire péter la panse !

Sur ces mots, Takashi finit par partir, en même temps que Nami. Au contraire, une troisième personne finit par rejoindre Luffy afin de se battre avec eux.

_Tu restes, Brook ? l'interrogea Franky.

_Bien sûr ! affirma le squelette, en sortant son épée de sa canne ! Après tout, de nous tous, c'est moi qui est le moins de chance de voir ces monstres devenirs ma chair !

Ces derniers s'avancèrent toujours vers eux, tandis que le trio leur rentra dedans.

_Tu crois que nous devons continuer, Saeko ? voulut savoir Morita.

Alors que le groupe de lycéens était parvenu à atteindre le hall d'entrée avec les compagnons de Luffy, ils avaient très vite constater que la salle accueillait une bonne trentaine de zombies. À croire qu'ils avaient été prévenu de leur arrivée ici. Ce fut à cause de se rassemblement, qu'ils s'étaient tous cachés derrière plusieurs casiers tout en gardant un œil sur l'ennemi.

_Vu leur nombre, il est impensable que nous puissions tous les battre sans connaître de perte ! rétorqua la seule femme ! Et puis, nous ne sommes plus dans un couloir mais dans une large piège ! Ils pourront donc nous attaquer dans tous les sens !

_Je peux peut-être m'en occuper ! remarqua Chopper.

_Ils sont trop nombreux ! rétorqua Usopp ! Si tu te fais attraper, tu te feras mordre à coup sûr !

_Ce qui serait bien, ce serait de passer sans être vu ! remarqua Kohta.

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Saya ! Et comment comptes-tu procéder ?

_C'est bien toi qui disait qu'ils étaient aveugles, non ?

_Et alors ?

_Puisqu'ils ne peuvent qu'entendre, nous pouvons peut-être tenter de passer en étant le plus discret possible !

_Tu veux que nous foncions dans la gueule du loup de cette manière ? s'affola Yamada ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

_Est-ce que vous êtes au moins sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ? voulut savoir Misuzu.

_Pas à cent pour cent, mais il y a de grandes chances ! Par contre, peut-être ont-ils développé un autre moyen pour nous repérer ! Ça ne serait pas impossible !

_Dans ce cas, il est mieux, pour nous tous, que quelqu'un se porte volontaire afin de se

rendre jusqu'au milieu de la salle pour remarquer si ces créatures sont belles et bien aveugles ! remarqua Saeko.

_Et qui va être l'heureux élu ? l'interrogea Takuzo.

Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment emballé par l'idée de devenir un cobaye, voir une pion de sacrifice. Il n'était pas question, pour chacune des personnes, de vouloir mettre leur vie bêtement en jeu, alors qu'ils avaient dû se battre durement afin de survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Pourtant, Chopper finit par se porter volontaire :

_Je veux bien le faire !

_Toi ? s'étonna Nami ! Attends, c'est dangereux ! Si tu te fais repérer qui sait ce qui t'arrivera !

_Je serais capable de me défendre ! rétorqua le petit renne ! Ce n'est pas le cas pour beaucoup de personnes ici !

_C'est pour cela qu'il est préférable que j'y aille ! répliqua soudain Hisahsi.

_Quoi ? s'apeura Rei ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Si ces monstres peuvent nous voir, ils se dirigeront aussitôt vers l'endroit d'où est arrivé l'appât pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes lui ! Dans ce cas, il faut que les plus forts soient là pour vous protéger ! Moi, c'est à peine si je peux me battre contre l'un d'eux !

_Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles ! rétorqua Rei ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu oublies que tu as faillis mourir, tout à l'heure !

_Peut-être que c'était justement mon destin de survivre pour pouvoir vous aider à partir d'ici ! Remarqua calmement le garçon.

_Non, tu … !

énervé de les voir ainsi, Takashi, batte à la main, se dirigea vers le centre du hall, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter.

_Takashi ? s'étonna Morita ! Qu'est-ce que … ?

_Tais -toi ! lui ordonna alors Miura, en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Continuant à marcher, droit vers les zombies, avec le regard haineux. Il venait de sauver Rei de la mort, en la prévenant de l'attaque. Il était parvenu à tuer plusieurs zombies jusqu'à maintenant. À oublier sa peur face à eux. Alors pourquoi Rei était toujours autant attaché à Hisashi et ne se souciait plus de lui. Il était en rage de se sentir aussi rejeté par son ancienne petite amie.

S'arrêtant alors, il se décida de regarder la salle. La porte permettant d'accéder à la cour était à quelques mètres devant lui. Mais devant elle, les zombies étaient en train de marcher ici et là, sans véritable objectif. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'un bruit trahisse la moindre présence.

« Maintenant, je sais ce que ça fait d'être un avatar d'un jeu vidéo, auquel on a donné pour mission de faire ce genre de choses ! pensa le lycéen. »

Restant immobile, il ferma les yeux avant de se répéter :

« Ils ne te voient pas ! Ils ne te voient pas ! Ils ne te voient pas ! »

Il se répéta ces mots une dizaine de fois, en boucle, afin de se rassurer un peu. Après un certain lapst de temps, qu'il lui avait semblé durer une éternité, il finit par prendre le courage d'ouvrir mes yeux. La première chose qu'il distingua, et non pas des moindres, fut le zombie qui marchait droit vers lui, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Rien que voir ça lui suffit pour agripper sa batte à deux mains.

« Je me suis fait repérer ? »

Continuant de marcher vers lui, le zombie s'arrêta soudain à un mètre de son corps. De là où il était, le lycéen put sentir l'odeur du sang à plein nez ainsi ce qui ressemblait à un cadavre en train de ce décomposer. Il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas plaquer ses mains devant son nez tellement l'odeur était infecte. Semblant l'observer, le zombie resta debout devant lui, avant de faire demi-tour et de se rendre là où il était avant de se déplacer.

Durant tout ce temps, le visage de l'adolescent était resté immobile et n'avait affiché aucune émotion. Au contraire, à l'intérieur de son cerveau, tous ses neurones bourdonnaient de partout.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je fasse encore l'âne et que je décide de prendre la place d'Hisashi ? Il s'était porté volontaire pour faire le beau devant Rei ! Mais non, il a fallut que j'ouvre encore ma grande bouche pour me remettre en danger ! Je me demande quelque fois si je ne suis pas le derniers des idiots ! »

En attendant, sans le constater à force de penser à ça, il resta planté là, une minute entière, sans qu'aucun zombie ne fasse le moindre geste hostile dans sa direction.

« Saya avait raison ! constata-t-il, en en voyant plusieurs qui avaient le regard tourné vers lui ! Puisqu'ils n'ont plus d'iris, ils ne peuvent plus nous voir ! Mais je me demande si les autres seront assez discret pour pouvoir tous me rejoindre sans se faire prendre ! Je devrais faire quelque chose pour attirer dans un coin de la pièce ! »

Fouillant alors dans ses poches, il finit par en sortir son portable. Un Iphone 4 qu'il s'était payé, durant les vacances d'été, après avoir passé ces dernières à travailler dans un fast-food.

« Désolé, vieux ! pensa-t-il ! Toi et moi, ça a été une grande histoire d'amour, mais il va falloir que je te sacrifie ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublierais jamais les longs moments que nous avons passé ensemble ! »

Sur ses dernières pensées, il envoya son précieux droit contre un casier, du côté opposé à celle de la porte d'entrée. Le bruit métallique que provoqua le choc fit tourner la tête de tous les zombies présent dans la salle. Puis, un à un, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le point d'impact, en passant devant Takashi. Quand le dernier s'en alla, il se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la porte. Quand il l'eut atteint, il fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre. Aussitôt, Saeko et Chopper avancèrent vers lui, suivis par Rei et Hisashi, puis par le reste du groupe.

_Pas de bruit ! chuchota Sakeo, en commençant à pousser doucement la porte.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut ouverte, ils laissèrent passer les autres, un à un, en leur répétant de rester silencieux.

« C'est génial ! pensa Takashi ! Pour l'instant, aucun zombie ne nous a repéré ! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons atteindre le bus sans se faire attaquer ! »

Levant la tête en l'air, Luffy reprit sa respiration, tandis que Brook et Franky étaient sur le point de s'asseoir afin de récupérer. Se trouvant toujours dans le couloir, tous trois étaient maintenant entourés de plusieurs dizaines de cadavres de zombies, qu'ils venaient de terrasser.

_Enfin fini ! remarqua Luffy ! En fin de compte, ils ne s'en sont pas trop mal tirés !

_Leur nombre joue grandement en leur faveur ! remarqua Brook.

_Quant à moi, je me sens faible maintenant que mes réserves de Cola sont quasiment à plat ! déclara Franky.

_Dans ce cas, j'espère que nous ne croiserons aucun autre zombie en chemin ! espéra Brook ! Dépêchons-nous de rattraper Nami et les … !

Il se tut alors, en apercevant Luffy ouvrir l'une des fenêtres du couloir.

_Que fais-tu ?

_Les véhicules sont là-bas ! remarqua son capitaine, en apercevant le parking au loin ! Nous aurons plus vite fait de rattraper les autres en passant par la fenêtre !

_Bonne idée ! s'écria Franky ! Nous ne sommes qu'au deuxième étage ! Ce n'est pas une petite chute comme ça qui nous tuera !

Il prit alors pris avant de passer par la fenêtre et de sauter en même temps que Luffy.

Mais, ce ne fut qu'en baissant le regard qu'ils aperçurent leurs amis commencer à sortir du lycée.

_Hé, les gars ! s'écria alors Luffy.

Les autres se figèrent alors, en l'entendant presque hurler afin d'attirer leur attention. Pour ne rien arranger, leur atterrissage dans la cour se fut plutôt bruyamment, surtout du côté de Franky. Autant dire que les zombies se trouvant dans la cour avaient très vite tournés leur regard vers eux.

_Je vais les tuer ! annonça Nami, en se frappant le front.

_On est foutu ! déclara Morita.

_Hé, allons-y ! s'écria Luffy, en les voyant rester sur place.

_Mais la ferme, imbécile ! lui ordonna Tsunoda, en l'attrapant par son haut ! À cause de toi, ils ont tous … !

Il n'eut même pas de terminer sa phrase qu'il aperçut les zombies commencer à se diriger vers eux. Venant de toutes parts, ils étaient en train de les encercler.

_On s'est fait repéré ! remarqua Franky.

_La faute à qui ? s'énervèrent Usopp et Chopper.

_Dire que nous étions sur le point de partir ! se désola Toshimi.

_Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux maintenant ! remarqua Yamada.

Remarquant alors la présence des zombies, Luffy finit par faire lâcher prise à Tsunoda, avant de marcher vers les zombies qui leur faisait face.

_Bon, je commence à en avoir assez de vous taper dessus, pour voir vos amis arriver ensuite ! Je vais en terminer une bonne fois pour toute !

_Hein ? s'étonna Usopp ! Attends, tu comptes vraiment … ?

Levant légèrement son chapeau à l'aide d'un doigt, Luffy fixa les zombies qui étaient een face de lui. Puis, d'un seul coup, il relâcha une force invisible qui se propagea autour de lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Saeko baissa le regard e eut la surprise de voir ses mains trembler :

_Qu'est-ce que … ?

Elle fut couper, en voyant les corps des zombies autour d'elle tomber les uns après les autres à terre. N'ayant eu aucune pitié à les balayer, Luffy avait finalement utilisé le haki royal sur eux. Ne pouvant pas supporter le pouvoir de son fluide, les zombies se retrouvèrent au sol. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas les seuls. N'ayant pas supporter le haki, Naomi, Morita, Yamada, Saya et Toshimi tombèrent à leur tout à terre, sous les visages effrayés de leurs compagnons :

_Naomi ! s'écria Takuzo, en la secouant ! Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Toshimi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? voulut savoir Misuzu, en s'accroupissant prêt d'elle.

_Saya, est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Kohta.

Regardant, quand à lui, les zombies des environs être à terre, Hisashi voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Chapeau de paille ?

_Le haki ! répondit simplement ce dernier.

_Le haki ?

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naomi ? voulut savoir Takuzo.

_Ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste évanouie ! lui assura Chopper.

_Les zombies aussi ! remarqua Nami ! Il faut vite partir avant qu'ils ne se réveillent !

Mais à cet instant, la carcasse d'une voiture fonça droit sur elle :

_Hein ? fit-elle , en tournant le regard vers elle.

_Nami ! s'écria Franky, en se mettant devant elle.

Se servant de son corps d'acier, il parvint à arrêter le tas de ferraille, sans pour autant endommager son organisme. Néanmoins, dès qu'il balança le reste de la voiture sur le côté, il demanda :

_Qui a fait ça ?

Des bruits de pas lourds lui apportèrent une réponse. À vrai dire, ils signalèrent surtout l'arrivé d'un être que tout le monde aurait souhaité ne jamais rencontrer. L'aspect du nouveau venu se rapprochait de celui d'un zombie. Néanmoins, la ressemblance s'arrêta là. Mesurant deux fois la taille de Franky, le monstre devant eux avait une peau grise foncée ainsi qu'une tête pourvu de canines ressemblant à celle d'un troll. Pourvu d'une large musculation, il était évident que c'était lui qui venait de balancer la voiture sur eux.

Se mettant à pousser un énorme cri, le monstre prévenait Luffy et sa bande qu'il allait les attaquer.


	11. Chapitre 10

_C'est … C'est quoi ce monstre ? voulut savoir Miura, en reculant.

_Un zombie géant ! s'apeura Usopp ! Tous aux abris !

_Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Dégages !

Semblant le fixer, le zombie se mit soudain à pousser un énorme hurlement, tandis qu'il se tambourina la poitrine. Dans cette position, le groupe de survivants purent voir un énorme chiffre 3 sur son ventre.

_Un nombre 3 ? s'étonna Franky ! Il manque juste le PX et cela ressemblerait aux numéros qu'on les pacifistas !

_Tu crois que se sont des machines ? l'interrogea Nami.

Poussant un nouveau cri, le zombie géant finit par atteindre enfin son but. Tout autour de lui, les zombies qui avaient été décimé par le fluide royal se relevèrent les uns après les autres.

_Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'apeura Takashi.

_C'est lui qui les commande ou quoi ? se demanda Takuzo.

En réponse à cela, le zombie géant leur fonça dessus. Il ne faisait que marcher vite, mais sa taille lui permettait de couvrir une bien plus grande distances que ses compagnons, à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il tenait alors l'impression d'être plus rapide. Se préparant à le repousser, Franky plaça ses bras devant lui, avant que ces derniers ne grossissent :

_COUP DE VENT !

Se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet, en même temps que les zombies proche de lui, le géant sentit ses pieds reculer. Mais, à l'inverse de ses camarades, il tenu bon et se trouva toujours devant Franky quand l'attaque de ce dernier s'arrêta. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'un niveau bien supérieur aux autres zombies.

_Tsss ! Il manquait plus que ça !

_Les zombies sont en train de se rapprocher ! déclara Rei ! Il faut aller jusqu'au parking maintenant !

_Comment ? l'interrogea Tsunoda ! Ce fichu géant est en plein milieu du chemin !

Pour répondre à sa question, Luffy courut vers le zombie :

_GUM GUM PUNCH !

Voyant son bras foncer vers lui, le géant se protégea le visage avec ses mains. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses monstres avait eu une telle once d'intelligence. Il agrippa ensuite le bras de Luffy et commença à le tirer vers lui. Voulant lutter au départ, le pirate se laissa soudain faire, et fusa droit sur lui avant d'armer son second poing :

_JET PISTOL !

Cette fois-ci, le géant balança sa tête en avant et son crâne percuta le poing de Luffy de plein fouet. Voyant leur deux attaques arrêter l'autre, Luffy balança ensuite l'une de ses jambes qui l'atteignit au niveau du bras. Basculant sur le côté, son adversaire finit par lâcher sa main et Luffy recula aussitôt.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? voulut savoir Usopp ! Comment cela se fait-il que ce monstre se montre aussi intelligent ?

_Nous verrons ça plus tard ! décida Saeko ! Pour le moment, fonçons vers le bus !

Se fut à cet instant, que deux nouvelles masses se présentèrent devant eux. Presque aussi imposant que le premier, deux nouveaux zombies géants étaient apparus. Portant eux aussi le numéro 3 sur leur torse, ils tambourinaient ces dernier avant de se préparer à l'assaut.

_Mais … Mais ils sont combien ? s'apeura Mizusu.

Visant alors l'une de leurs têtes, Kohta appuya sur la cagette de son arme à plusieurs reprises. Le zombie qu'il visait plaça aussitôt son bras dans la trajectoire des maigres projectiles et ces derniers se coincèrent dans sa peau sans lui faire le moindre effet.

_Zut ! On n'est pas de taille face à eux !

_Laissez moi faire ! s'écria Usopp, en se préparant à tirer ! On est dehors, maintenant, je peux lancer ce que bon me semble ! BILLE EXPLOSIF !

Plus rapide que ceux de Kohta, son projectile fusa droit vers le visage d'un géant, avant que ce dernier ne put réagir. Il explosa en percuta son front.

_Dans le mille ! se réjouit le sniper.

Écartant soudain la fumée qui entourait sa tête, le zombie visé par l'attaque était toujours debout. Une partie de sa peau avait brûlé, certes, mais il était toujours apte à se battre, au grand effroi d'Usopp.

_Haaaa ! Il est toujours en vie !

Dirigeant son regard dans sa direction, sa cible arma son poing et le dirigea vers lui.

_Non, non !

_Usopp ! s'écria Chopper, en se mettant devant lui ! GUARD POINT !

Grossissant en prenant l'aspect d'une pelote de laine, Choppe augmenta le volume de son corps de telle sorte qu'il fit reculer les lycéens derrière lui. De même, il arrêta le coup de poing du zombie qui s'enfonça dans sa fourrure. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, il ouvrit ses mâchoires afin de le mordre. Apeuré, le renne reprit aussi sa forme normal et les mâchoires du zombie le manquèrent.

_JUMPING POINT !

Fonçant de nouveau vers lui, il sauta en direction de son visage, avant de se transformer de nouveau :

_ARM POINT ! SABOT D'ACIER !

Son sabot frappa directement l'ossature de la mâchoire du zombie, qui se sentit tomber en arrière. Se rattrapant néanmoins à temps, le géant conserva son équilibre, tandis que Chopper atterrit au sol.

_Ils sont bien plus résistant que les autres !

_Peu importe qu'ils soient résistants, on les battra ! assura Franky.

Les voyant faire face aux deux géants, Nami décida de prendre les choses en mains concernant leur fuite.

_Usopp, Brook ! On escorte les lycéens et on se dirige vers le bus !

_Hein ? firent les deux autres.

_Ils ne feront jamais le poids face à eux et le temps que les autres les batte, les autres zombies seront déjà ici ! Récupérons tout de suite le bus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

_O … OK !

Mais déjà, le premier géant se replaça devant eux pour les empêcher de passer.

_Toi, tu t'en vas ! lui ordonna la rousse, en pointant l'embout de son climat-tact vers lui ! LANCE DE ZEUS !

Aussitôt, un éclair quasiment droit apparut à l'embout de son arme et fusa droit vers le crâne du zombie. Protégeant une nouvelle fois cette zone sensible, le monstre plaça ses bras devant sa tête et bloqua l'attaque. Le voyant faire, Nami se mit à sourire :

_Désolé pour toi, mais ça ne suffira pas !

En effet, à peine fut-il toucher par l'éclair que le géant sentit l'électricité se propager dans tout son corps. Se mettant à hurler de frustration, il leva soudain l'une de ses mains vers Nami afin qu'elle cesse son attaque.

_Allez ! Que son cerveau carbonise enfin ! espéra-t-elle.

Étant plus résistant qu'elle ne le pensait, le zombie s'apprêta à l'écraser, quand il vit deux longs bras s'enrouler autour du sien pour stopper son attaque.

_C'est moi ton adversaire ! s'écria soudain Luffy.

Pompant alors dans ses réserves, il augmenta la puissance de son corps, tandis que de la fumée sortit de ce dernier :

_GEAR SECOND !

Sentant son énergie déborder en lui, il se mit à tournoyer sur lui même, emmenant le corps du zombie avec lui. Ne pouvant rien faire, ce dernier sentit ses pieds quitter le sol avant d'effectuer une bonne dizaine de tours dans les airs. Le balançant aussi, Luffy le projeta contre les deux autres géants, qui tombèrent au sol.

_Allez ! ordonna ensuite le capitaine, maintenant que la voie était libre.

_Ok, éclates les bien, Luffy ! s'écria Usopp, avant de se mettre à courir vers le bus.

Commençant, eux aussi, à bouger, les élèves le suivirent tout en transportant ceux qui était toujours inconscients. Ainsi, Takashi passa l'un des bras de Morita autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'Hisashi prit Saya avec lui pour permettre à Kohta de continuer de tirer. Takuzo transporta bien sûr Naomi alors que Miura s'occupait de Yamada. Néanmoins, n'ayant pas autant de force qu'eux, Mizusu se retrouva bien vite derrière, tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'emmener Toshimi avec elle :

_A … Attendez-nous ! s'écria-t-elle, en tombant à terre.

À cet instant, une main agrippa son amie et quelqu'un posa son corps sur son épaule, comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire sac à patate.

_Hein ? s'étonna Misuzu, en apercevant Tsunoda, en train de la doubler.

_Grouilles-toi de courir, idiote ! lui ordonna-t-il.

_O … Oui !

Tandis qu'ils fuyèrent, Nami se retourna vers le lycée et se mit à crier, en direction du toit :

_Zoro ! Viens vite !

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

_Zoro !

Toujours rien.

_Ne me dites pas que cet idiot a décidé de partir pour nous rejoindre ! S'énerva-t-elle, en constatant qu'il n'était plus là-haut.

_Nami ! l'appela Usopp ! Il faut se presser !

Décidant d'emmener d'abord les élèves à l'abri, la jeune femme se retourna, en se jurant de corriger Zoro, une fois qu ce denier les aura retrouvés. Étant maintenant dans un espace ouvert, Usopp et Nami pouvait enfin utiliser leurs plus puissantes attaques :

_BILLE TÊTE DE MORT !

_THUNDER CLOUD LION ROD !

Voyant plusieurs zombies se faire éjecter par une explosion tandis que d'autres se furent électrocuter par un fouet composer de nuages noirs, Brook se mit à rire :

_Yohohoho ! À ce que je vois, il semble que vous espériez enfin pouvoir vous venger d'eux !

_Squelette, derrière toi ! le prévint Rei.

Refermant ses mains sur Brook, un zombie s'apprêta à le mordre quand il remarqua que ce dernier n'était plus devant lui.

_Que veux-tu mordre ? l'interrogea le squelette alors qu'il se trouvait derrière elle.

Rangeant son épée dans sa canne, il s'écria :

_SOUND SLASH !

Le zombie poussa un grognement avant de s'écrouler à terre.

_Ouf !

Il s'apprêta alors à repartir quand il remarqua l'un des géants foncer vers eux. Voulant l'arrêter, Franky dirigea son poing vers lui, quand le zombie l'éjecta sur le côté, sans problème. Ayant tout dépensé tout le cola qui lui restait, Franky n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Tandis que les deux autres géants étaient occupés à se battre contre Chopper et Luffy, le troisième se dirigea vers le groupe de fuyards, prêt à tout pour les arrêter.

_Faites attention ! annonça le squelette, aux derniers du groupe.

_Hein ? firent Tsunoda et Misuzu, en se retournant.

Voir le géant foncer sur eux les fit crier de terreur.

_Non, ne viens pas ici ! s'écrièrent les deux lycéens en accélérant.

S'apprêtant néanmoins à les rattraper, le zombie eut la surprise de voir un énorme bras pousser entre eux. Ce dernier frappa le menton du monstre l'arrêtant net dans sa course. Il s'écroula lourdement en arrière, sous les yeux ébahis des lycéens.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Misuzu, en apercevant alors des bras poussés autour de plusieurs zombies.

_MILLE FLEURS !

Apparaissant devant l'ouverture du hall d'entrée, Robin était celle qui venait d'arrêter l'avancée des zombies. Regardant autour d'elle, elle se mit à sourire en apercevant Luffy et les autres.

_On dirait que j'arrive à temps !

_Robin ! s'enthousiasma Chopper.

Profitant qu'il baisse sa garde, son adversaire s'apprêta à le frapper, quand un énorme bras poussa dans son dos et lui agrippa la main avant de la tordre. Immobilisé, il ne put rien faire quand il vit Chopper le frapper à la jambe afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

_Vous deux, rejoignez les autres ! ordonna la jeune femme, à l'adresse des deux lycéennes qui l'accompagnaient.

_Vous allez vraiment vous occupez de ces monstres ? s'apeura Taniuchi.

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous nous sommes déjà confrontés à des êtres bien plus impressionnants que ça !

Hochant la tête, Kawamoto finit par prendre la main de son amie avant de la tirer en direction du bus. Mais dès lors, plusieurs zombies étaient déjà en train de venir vers elle.

_Ils sont partout ! siffla la rousse, en reculant.

_FRANKY BOXING !

Quelques zombies se retrouvèrent soudain à terre tandis que Franky se mit à expirer afin de récupérer :

_Tsss ! Il me faut du cola ! déclara -t-il, en voyant le troisième géant revenir vers eux.

_Je m'en occupe Franky ! assura Robin ! Toi, va rejoindre les autres !

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir se battre davantage, le cyborg saisit soudain les lycéennes avant de les placer sur ses épaules .

_Mais que … ?

_Accrochez-vous ! conseilla le robot, tandis que des chenilles de char apparurent sur le devant de ses jambes.

Se laissant tomber à genoux, il fit fonctionner ces dernières et avancèrent en emmenant ses passagères avec lui.

_Non mais c'est quoi encore ça ? Voulut savoir Kawamoto.

_On fonce droit vers les zombies ! remarqua Taniuchi.

Les voyant, lui aussi, le cyborg dirigea l'un de ses bras vers eux tandis qu'il sortit une sorte de mitraillette de ce dernier. Une nuée de projectiles frappèrent aussitôt les cadavres ambulant, les faisant écarter de leur chemin. Cependant, l'un d'eux, parvint à se trouver hors de la trajectoire des balles et finit par s'agripper au corps de Franky. Tendant le bras, il tenta d'attraper l'une des jambes de Taniuchi.

_Non, vas-t-en ! lui ordonna-t-elle, en lui donnant des coups de pieds sur le visage.

_Baisses la tête ! s'écria soudain la rousse.

Prenant alors appui sur le crâne de Franky, elle fit tournoyer son corps avant que ses pieds ne percutent la tête du mort-vivant. Déséquilibré, le passager clandestin tomba à terre.

_Bien fait ! s'écria Kawamoto.

Avant que son amie n'ait le temps de la remercier, Franky lui agrippa soudain l'une de ses jambes avant de la placer devant lui :

_Hé, oh ! Ne te sers pas de ma tête pour ce genre de choses !

_On arrive près du bus ! annonça soudain Taniuchi.

Devant ce dernier, une partie du groupe était déjà en train d'y monter, tandis que les autres empêchèrent les zombies d'y pénétrer. Virevoltant dans tous les sens, Saeko balança son sabre dans tous les sens et brisa des crânes sans problème. Pourtant, elle ne put qu'avancer un regard soucieux, en apercevant plusieurs morts-vivants pénétrer dan sla cour en passant par la brèche que Luffy avait créé tout à l'heure.

« Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! »

Balançant son manche à balai aux niveaux des jambes d'un cadavre, Rei s'apprêta à l'achever, quand un second ennemi passa dans son dos et ferma ses mains sur sa tête.

_Non, lâches-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle, en tentant de le frapper.

_Rei ! s'apeura Takashi, en accourant vers elle.

Lui arrachant soudain sa batte des mains, Hisashi le doubla avant de fracasser le crâne du zombie. Risquant un œil, Rei aperçut ce dernier tomber au sol.

_Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea le garçon.

_Oui, merci beaucoup ! le remercia la jeune fille, en sautant dans ses bras.

Les regardant tous les deux, Takashi lança un regard noir, en direction d'Hisashi. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment en rage que le garçon l'ait arrêté ainsi.

« Il se croit meilleur que moi ou quoi ? »

Trouant, quant à lui, le crâne des zombies aux alentours, Kohta déclara :

_J'ai presque plus de munition !

Se retournant vous se rendre dans le bus, il vit soudain Nami se trouver sur le toit du bus. Avec son climat-tact orienté vers le ciel, elle était en train de créer de dizaines de nuages noirs qui se dirigèrent vers le ciel. Fusionnant entre eux, ils formèrent un énorme nuage dont la couleur ne prévoyait rien de bon.

_THUNDER !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Préparant, quant à lui, une nouvelle bille, Usopp entendit que les zombies soient plus nombreux avant de les attaquer :

_Hé, hé ! Préparez-vous à l'attaque spéciale d'Usopp !

Les rejoignant à cet instant, Franky fit descendre les deux filles qui l'accompagnaient avant de se retourner vers les morts-vivants :

_Très bien, j'ai juste assez de cola pour une toute dernière attaque !

Se préparant alors, les trois amis visèrent les zombies avant de lancer l'assaut :

_DARK CLOUD TEMPO !

_IMPACT WOLF !

_FRANKY ROCKET LAUNCHER !

Projeté contre un mur, Chopper se retrouva à terre et retrouva sa forme normale. Face à lui, son adversaire avança vers lui, en ayant à peine quelques blessures.

_Chopper ! s'écria Robin, en retenant son propre adversaire.

Tandis que deux bras retenaient les siens dans son dos, ce dernier exerça une plus forte pression afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Petit à petit, les mains de Robin étaient en train de lâcher prise.

_Je … Je ne vais plus tenir ! déclara-t-elle.

Levant son pied au-dessus de Chopper, l'adversaire de ce dernier se prépara à l'écraser, quand il prit sa transformation humaine :

_HEAVY POINT !

Plaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, il stoppa le pied du géant tandis que ce dernier continuait de tenter de l'écraser contre le sol.

_Chopper ! Robin ! s'exclama Luffy, en les voyant en difficulté.

Il s'apprêta à aller leur prêter main forte quand une explosion assourdissante se fut entendre non loin d'eux. Dès lors, la foudre tomba tandis que des roquettes et une sorte de loup vert s'abattirent sur une horde de morts-vivants.

_Qu'est-ce que … ?

Nullement impressionné par cela, l'adversaire de Robin se libéra alors et se dirigea vers elle. La jeune femme s'apprêtait alors à créer des ailes dans son dos afin de fuir, quand elle aperçut une silhouette la dépasser :

_JAMBE À LA DIABLE ! FRIT ASSORTI !

Trois coups de pieds venant de trois directions différentes frappèrent soudain le géant, et lui firent mettre un genou à terre. Atterrissant devant Robin, le nouveau venu lui demanda :

_Est-ce que tout va bien, Robin d'amour ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire de reconnaissance en reconnaissant Sanji :

_Merci beaucoup pour ton aide !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! assura le jeune homme ! Pour toi, je serais toujours ton prince charmant venant à ton secours !

Arrivant à leur tour, Yuuki et Kurokami finirent par reculer, en apercevant l'énorme zombie qui se trouvait devant eux.

_Mais c'est quoi ce monstre ?

_Il y en a deux autres ! remarqua la jeune fille, en pointant celui qui écrasait Chopper.

Ce dernier sentit des fissures apparaître sous ses pieds tandis qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de là. La seule solution qui lui restait était d'absorber une rumble ball. Néanmoins, il était dans l'incapacité de libérer l'une de ses mains afin d'attraper le médicament.

Grimaçant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de résister afin que les autres puissent gagner du temps.

_Je … Je ne vais pas abandonner ! s'écria-t-il.

Sautant alors du toit, une personne fonça droit sur eux, avec trois sabres en avant :

_ARCANE DES TROIS SABRES ! MOULINET MORTEL !

En l'espace d'une seconde, Zoro fit tourner ses sabres devant lui et traversa littéralement le géant, après avoir formé un trou dans son abdomen. Se retrouvant derrière lui, il vit le zombie reculer, tandis que Chopper profita de cette opportunité pour soulever son pied. Se libérant à cette instant, il prit sa forme de renne avant d'accourir loin de lui.

_Zoro ! l'appela-t-il ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?

_Bah, sur le toit ! lui apprit l'homme.

_Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu quand Nami t'as appelé ?

_Vous avez mis tellement de temps à venir que j'ai fini par m'endormir ! lui expliqua l'épéiste avant d'enrouler son bandana autour de sa tête.

Il serra alors l'emprise de ses sabres, avant de sourire tout en affirmant :

_Mais maintenant je suis bien réveillez ! Laisses moi celui-là ! Je vais en faire des petits morceaux !

Énervé par sa présence, le géant balança son poing dans sa direction. Courant vers ce dernier, Zoro n'eut aucune hésitation à le percuter avec ses sabres :

_CHEMIN DES TROIS LAMES !

Comme si ce n'était que du beurre, la chair du zombie se fit taillader avant que le bras du géant ne se fit couper en trois.

_Chopper, files ! Je m'occupe de lui !

_Toi aussi, Robin ! lui conseilla Sanji, avant de se tourner avec ses deux protégés ! Dirigez-vous vers le bus avec eux ! Ils sauront vous protéger !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Yuuki ! Mais tu ne pourras jamais battre ce monstre !

Profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos, ce dernier fracassa son poing sur le crâne du cuisinier afin de l'écraser par terre. La puissance de l'impact fut-elle qu'il souleva un énorme nuage de poussière.

_Sanji ! s'affolèrent Yuuki et Kurokami, en le voyant se faire tuer.

Levant, quant à elle, le regard, Robin leur apprit :

_Il ne se fera jamais avoir par une attaque de ce genre !

_Hein ? firent les lycéens, en levant la tête.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à cet instant, quand ils aperçurent l'homme flotter dans les airs.

_PAS DE LUNE !

Orientant aussitôt ses pieds vers le visage du géant, il lui abattit plusieurs coups de pieds surpuissants prenant une étonnante couleur lumineuse :

_POÊLE À FRIRE ! SPECTRE !

Mettant son bras devant lui, le zombie sentit les os de ce dernier se briser les uns après les autres. Finalement, son bras maintenant inutilisable, il se retrouva sans défense tandis que le dernier coup de pied de Sanji l'atteignit au front. Il tomba violemment au sol avec la marque de la chaussure du cuisinier entre les deux yeux.

_Gé … génial ! s'écria Kurokami

_Ne restons pas là ! conseilla Chopper ! Rendons nous au bus ! Dès qu'ils en auront fini on partira d'ici !

Aussitôt, les quatre finirent par s'en aller, laissant au trio de pirates le soin de s'occuper des géants. Apercevant Zoro et Sanji du coin de l'œil, Luffy se mit à sourire en constatant que son équipage était maintenant au grand complet.

_Yosh ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter !

Ne pensant pas la même chose que lui, son ennemi s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui. Souriant avec insouciance, le pirate balança son bras en arrière, avant de le faire tournoyer :

_GUM GUM CARABINE !

Revenant à toute vitesse en avant, il percuta le menton du zombie et lui fit lever la tête. Ayant maintenant son ventre en ligne de mire, Luffy balança son autre bras derrière lui, avant de recouvrir ce dernier de haki.

_RED … !

Des flammes recouvrirent son poing qui s'enflamma tel une torche incandescente. Dès qu'il sentit la chaleur se propager jusqu'à lui, il lança sa dernière attaque vers le géant :

_HAWK !

Atteignant le zombie au niveau de son estomac, ce dernier se mit à cracher du sang en sentant les flammes traverser son corps de par et autre. Le balançant vers la porte du haut d'entrée, le pirate condamna cette dernière en y coinçant le corps du géant.

Se mettant à respirer bruyamment, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'il ne se relevait plus.

_Enfin !

_EXTRA HACHIS ! entendit-il alors.

Tournant le regard, il aperçut alors Sanji donner des dizaines de coups de pieds à son propre adversaire, qui sentit son crâne se fissurer seconde après seconde. Reculant quelques pas, il tendit faiblement la main en avant, alors que Sanji s'apprêta à le terminer :

_MÉTÉORE SHOT !

Une lumière dorée enveloppa sa jambe tandis que Sanji fonça vers le crâne du zombie, pied en avant. Très vite la lumière enveloppa entièrement son corps et ce dernier ressembla fort à une étoile filante, au moment de l'impact. Ne pouvant pas le supporter, les vertèbres et le tronc cérébrale du monstre lâchèrent tandis que le crâne explosa en percutant le sol.

Atterrissant sur son corps, Sanji réalluma une cigarette avant de déclarer :

_Désolé mais j'ai plutôt horreur de perdre contre des vivants ! Donc ce n'est certainement pas un mort qui va m'impressionner !

De son côté, le ventre éventré ici et là, le dernier géant se retrouva acculé devant la puissance de Zoro.

_Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? l'interrogea le sabreur ! Là, je peux dire que je suis déçu !

Comme s'il était piqué au vif, le géant tenta une attaque suicidaire contre lui, en se laissant tomber dans sa direction. Se mettant à soupirer, Zoro se décida de porter le coup de grâce :

_FORCE BESTIALE ! cria-t-il, en faisant triplé sa force musculaire au niveau de ses bras.

Il tournoya alors à toute vitesse avant qu'un vent ne l'enveloppe. Ce dernier prit alors la force d'un redoutable dragon bleu dont la tête se mit à foncer droit vers le zombie :

_DRAGON TWISTER !

Le géant se retrouva alors soulever dans les airs dans que le dragon tranchant de Zoro lui tranchant instantanément une bonne partie des muscles de son corps. Redescendant au centre de la cour, il ne put qu'apercevoir zombie en train de courir dans sa direction. Plantant ses sabres au sol, Zoro créa des sillons qui eurent comme effet de réchauffer l'extrémité de ses lames avant que la chaleur ne créé de l'électricité. Sentant le jus entrer en contact avec son corps, Zoro se multiplia en trois et il se retrouva avec un corps comprenant neuf lames :

_VRILLE ELECTRIQUE ! ASHURA !

Il disparut soudain de la cour avant d'apparaître un instant plus tard derrière le zombie. À cet instant, il retrouva sa forme d'origine et rangea ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux. Derrière lui, le corps du zombie se fit traverser par trois lignes horizontales puis trois autres verticales. Bientôt, son corps se fit séparer en six morceaux, tandis que sa tête s'écrasa à terre, en première. Dans son front, neuf entailles avaient atteint son cerveau et électrocuté ce dernier avant même que Zoro ne le découpe.

_Menu fretin ! pesta Zoro, en détachant son bandana.

Se regardant alors, Sanji et lui se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de soupirer de désarroi:

_Ah, il est toujours en vie !

_Zoro ! Sanji !

À cet instant, les bras de Luffy s'enroulèrent autour d'eux tandis que Luffy, beaucoup plus émotif qu'eux, se jeta sur les deux hommes.

_Je suis trop content de vous revoir !

_Lâches nous idiot ! lui ordonna le sabreur.

Tout à coup, un coup de klaxon fit diriger leurs regards en direction du parking.

_Luffy ! l'appela Usopp, dans l'encadrement de la portière du mini-bus ! Allez dépêchez-vous !

Tout autour du véhicule se trouvait maintenant un tas de cadavres qui avait été complètement calcinés. Les pauvres n'avaient eu aucune chance face à l'équipage des chapeaux de paille. Par contre, d'autres étaient néanmoins en train de pénétrer dans la cour.

_Allez, je crois qu'il faut y aller ! remarqua Sanji, en entendant le bruit de moteur émanant du bus.

Mais à l'instant où il s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller, le géant qui affrontait Luffy se releva. Crachant de nouveau du sang par la bouche, il semblait regarder ce dernier avec des yeux trahissant sa haine.

_Hein ? Il est toujours en vie ? s'étonna Sanji.

_Je pensais pourtant l'avoir frappé de toutes mes forces ! remarqua Luffy.

_Il faut viser la tête ! rétorqua Zoro.

Poussant un nouvel hurlement, le géant se mit soudain à quatre pattes et fonça comme l'aurait fait à gorille. À cet instant, il était bel et bien en train de courir.

_Ouh ! fit Zoro, en sortant déjà l'un de ses sabres ! Laissez moi celui … !

Trop tard. Luffy était déjà en train de courir en direction du monstre. Mettant ses deux pouces dans sa bouche, il mordit ses derniers avant de souffler dedans. Ses deux bras grossir à cet instant, avant de se faire recouvrir par le haki de l'armement.

_GEAR THREE ! annonça Luffy, en les balançant en arrière.

Ouvrant en grand ses mâchoires, le zombie avait quant à lui bondit vers lui, prêt à prendre sa revanche.

_GRIZZLI MAGNUM ! cria Luffy en propulsant ses mains sur lui.

Le zombie était un géant. Il avait une force supérieur à n'importe quelle personne originaire de ce monde. Sa morsure était pourvu d'une force qu'elle pouvait même mordre dans de l'acier. Pourtant … Pourtant … En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, sa tête se retrouva coincé dans son cou, tandis que les mains de Luffy propulsa le reste de son corps en direction du lycée. Il traversa le bâtiment de par et d'autre et fit écrouler la structure sur les zombies qui se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur. Continuant sa course, le zombie la termina en percutant un immeuble qui se trouvait à des centaines de mètres de là.

Ce coup-ci, il était tombé pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Voyant le bâtiment s'écrouler, Zoro se mit à pousser un sifflement, tandis que Sanji vit le bus commencer à avancer en direction du portail.

_Luffy, faut qu'on y aille, là ! déclara-t-il, en se mettant à courir, en même temps que Zoro.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer de parler qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois les bras de son capitaine s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ancrant ensuite ses jambes au sol, Luffy fit tournoyer le haut de son corps.

_GUM … GUM … GUM … GUM … ! s'écria-t-il, en visant l'entrée du bus qui était toujours ouverte.

_Attends Luffy ! le supplia Sanji.

_Tu ne vas quand même pas … ! commença Zoro, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

_SUPER ROQUETTE !

Tournoyant telle un ovni, Luffy finit par se propulsé vers l'entrée du bus, emmenant ses deux amis avec lui. Grâce à son haki de l'observation, il parvint sans problème à pénétrer à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Par contre, l'atterrissage laissa à désirer. Plaquant ses mains, par réflexe, pour freiner sa course contre la paroi interne du bus, il oublia qu'il tenait toujours Zoro et Sanji. La tête la première, il se cognèrent contre la tôle, avant de sentir le corps de Luffy s'écraser contre eux. Ce dernier, grâce à son pouvoir, tomba au sol sans le moindre mal et se mit à ricaner :

_On la fait !

Sanji lui fracassa aussitôt le crâne, tandis qu'Usopp et Chopper retinrent Zoro qui tenait absolument à montrer sa reconnaissance envers son capitaine avec ses sabres.

_Abruti !

Soupirant en les voyant, Nami ne putt cependant s'empêcher de sourire, en constatant que tout l'équipage était présent.

Tournant alors le regard vers le fond du bus, elle aperçut plusieurs des lycéens en train de voir les derniers parties de leur lycée tomber à terre. Il n'en resta plus qu'à amas de débris. Pour être honnête, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà rêver d'arriver au lycée et de voir le bâtiment dans cet état. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela annoncerait la fin de leur monde.

Et quand ils arrivèrent en ville, ce fut encore pire.


	12. Chapitre 11

Tandis qu'il s'occupait à conduire le bus, Franky lança des regards sur les carcasses de voitures qui jonchaient le rues de la villes. Certaines étaient retournés, d'autres avaient été brûlés et certaines juste abandonnées. Par deux fois, il avait été obligé de changer de route, puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de continuer à avancer. Quand à leurs occupants, la plupart de ceux qu'il put voir n'étaient d'autres que des cadavres à moitié encastré dans le pare-brise. Quant aux autres, ils étaient toujours capable de bouger mais, à en voir leurs blessures, le cyborg était certain qu'ils avaient été infesté.

Bien sûr, ils aperçurent plusieurs autres personnes en train de fuir mais les zombies furent ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent en plus grande quantité.

_Il est préférable de ne pas sortir dehors ! remarqua-t-il.

Derrière lui, le reste du groupe était plongé dans le plus profond silence. Chacun essayait de comprendre la situation. Par contre, cela n'empêchait pas certain de ne pas être concerné par ce qui se passait. Zoro, par exemple, s'était assoupi et dormait paisiblement. Luffy, quant à lui, était en train de humer l'air afin de percevoir la moindre odeur de nourriture. Pour lui, il était primordial de manger au plus vite.

Regardant à la fois la ville et l'étrange équipage, Takashi ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait arriver au groupe.

« Ces gars sont surpuissants ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent par s'en aller de leur côté en nous laissant derrière eux ! Dans ce cas, que pourrons-nous faire ? »

Se posant, lui aussi, la question, Tsunoda voulut savoir :

_Hé, le robot ! Où est-ce que nous allons, maintenant ?

_Hein ? fit Franky ! Bah, j'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais aucune idée ! C'est vous qui connaissez la ville, pas le contraire !

_Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Si tu étais au lycée, cela veut dire que tu connaissais la ville !

_Pour la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas d'ici ! insista Nami ! À vrai dire, votre monde semble bien étrange !

_Étrange ? s'étonna Morita, en regardant l'équipage ! Désolé mais je vous rappelle que votre équipe comporte un robot, un animal qui parle et un squelette vivant ! Et encore, je ne m'attarde que sur votre physique ! Je préfère encore ignorer vos pouvoirs !

_Et alors ? l'interrogea Sanji, en expirant de la fumée ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous reprocher ?

_Non, non … Pas du tout ! assura le garçon ! Juste que … !

_Avec tout ce qui se passe, la plupart d'entre nous sommes perdus ! s'écria Hisashi ! Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous comptez faire, dorénavant !

_On va manger ! décida Luffy.

Nami lui tira aussitôt la joue pour qu'il se taise avant de demander :

_Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous nous proposerez de faire ? Où voulez-vous aller ?

_Moi, je … voudrais bien savoir si ma famille va bien ! lui apprit Rei.

_Moi aussi ! renchérit Yamada.

_Le problème est que plusieurs d'entre nous habitent loin d'ici ! remarqua Miura ! C'est pour cela que nous rendre chez chacun d'entre nous prendra beaucoup de temps !

Regardant par la fenêtre, Robin voulut savoir :

_Je ne veux pas vous faire peur mais, est-ce que vous pensez, qu'avec ce carnage, vos familles seront toujours chez vous à vous attendre ?

_Que voulez-vous dire ? l'interrogea Misuzu.

_Avec ce qui se passe, la population a dû être évacué ! remarqua l'archéologue ! Ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous rendre là où l'évacuation se fait !

_Oui mais où ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_La ville est séparé en deux parties ! leur apprit Saya ! Le fleuve qui passe dans la ville sépare le centre ville des zones moins habité ! À mon avis, toute la population est en train de quitter le centre ville puisque les zombies doivent y être plus nombreux !

_C'est vrai que fuir vers les campagnes est une bonne idée ! approuva Taniuchi ! Mais, si ce virus s'est répandu sur toute la planète, est-ce que cela suffira à sauver tout le monde ?

_Je n'en ais aucune idée !

Constatant que la discussion tournait en rond, Takashi préféra quitter son siège avant de se diriger vers Luffy :

_Hé, chapeau de paille ! Je voudrais te remercier !

_Me remercier ?

_Oui, c'est grâce à toi et tes amis si nous sommes toujours en vie !

_Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! assura le pirate ! Et puis tu m'as promis un festin, en échange ! Moi, ça me va !

_Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes ! soupira Usopp.

Avant qu'il ne change la conversation, Takashi voulut entrer dans le vide du sujet :

_Si cela ne vous gène pas, je tiens à ce que le groupe reste tel qu'il est ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes bien plus faibles que vous ! Permettrez-vous donc que nous restions avec vous ?

Ouvrant un œil, à cet instant, Zoro lui demanda :

_Et qu'est-ce que nous y gagnerons-nous, de notre côté ?

_Zoro ! s'exclama Chopper.

_Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? l'interrogea Nami.

Prenant soudain la parole, Sanji approuva, contre lui, les paroles de l'épéiste :

_Désolé de le dire, Nami, mais Zoro a raison ! Avant de décider de les prendre avec nous, il faudrait d'abord savoir s'ils nous font avant tout confiance ! Sincèrement, je pense que ce n'est même pas le cas !

Fixant alors le groupe de lycéens, il leur demanda :

_Vous tous, êtes-vous du même avis que votre ami pour que nous conservons le groupe tel qu'il est, même si cela signifie certainement de vous mettre sous les ordres de Luffy ?

Se regardant les uns les autres, plusieurs montrèrent qu'ils n'étaient tous d'accord avec cette idée :

_Moi, je suis partante pour continuer avec ce groupe ! s'écria Saeko ! Néanmoins, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui obéit aveuglement à quelqu'un, peu importe sa puissance ! Je respecte la force de votre capitaine, mais je ne le connais pas assez pour lui faire totalement confiance !

_Pour ma part, je fais plus confiance à Sanji, qu'au chapeau de paille ! avoua Yuuki, qui avait du mal à comprendre que le cuisinier soit sous les ordres d'une personne qui lui semblait complètement idiote.

_Nous n'avons fait que voyager avec Robin, qui nous a protégé ! renchérit Kawamoto ! De même, plusieurs membres de votre bande ont dû protéger les autres lycéens en étant séparé ! Du coup, nous plaçons plus notre confiance en eux qu'en votre chef ! Pour être honnête, tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est ce que Robin nous a apprit ! Et il y a autant de bon que de mauvais !

_Pourquoi du mauvais ? voulut savoir Luffy, en tournant aussitôt la tête vers Robin.

_Regardes toi avant de poser ce genre de questions ! lui conseilla Usopp.

_Peut-être que c'est vrai ! affirma soudain Takuzo ! Peut-être que plusieurs d'entre nous n'en savent pas suffisamment assez sur lui ! Mais, je vous rappelle qu'ils nous ont tous protégé ! On peut leur faire confiance, non ?

_Ils sont beaucoup trop étrange pour cela ! rétorqua Tsunoda ! Vraiment qui peut croire au fait qu'ils soient tombés du ciel comme ça ?

_Qui aurait pu croire que nous connaîtrions une invasion de zombie ? l'interrogea Hisashi ! Sincèrement, moi, plus grand chose me surprend ! Au moins, je préfère être en compagnie de ces gars plutôt qu'être en train de traîner dehors !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, à son tour, Franky aperçut soudain plusieurs voitures en train de bloquer le passage. À l'intérieur, leurs conducteurs étaient en train de klaxonner ou de montrer, signe de leur mécontentement.

_Qu'est-il en train de se passer ? voulut savoir Brook, en s'approchant du cyborg.

_Il semble que nous ne pouvons plus avancer !

_Tout le monde doit se diriger hors du centre-ville ! remarqua Misuzu ! Les routes doivent être maintenant bouchés aux alentours des ponts ! Les gens doivent faire passer les voitures, une à une, pour s'assurer qu'il ne laissent aucun infectés passer !

_Le pont Ichiyama est à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici ! se rappela Yuuki ! Nous ne sommes donc pas prêt de nous y rendre !

_Dans ce cas, les morts-vivants nous auront très vite rattrapé ! remarqua Robin ! Même s'ils sont lents, ils n'auront aucun mal à rattraper du terrain ! Et avec tous ces klaxons, ils savent très bien où nous sommes !

_Bah, justement, il y en a qui se ramène ! leur apprit Miura, en regardant par la vitre du fond.

En effet, une dizaine de zombies étaient en train d'arriver, en salivant d'avance du festin qu'ils allaient faire.

_Franky, demi-tour ! lui ordonna soudain Nami.

_Quoi ? Mais le pont est … !

_Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Nous n'aurons même pas parcouru une dizaine de mètres que ces monstres auront déjà encerclés le bus ! De plus, la nuit est en train de tomber ! Dans le noir, repousser leurs assauts sera encore plus risqué ! Il est préférable de partir et d'attendre que la route comporte moins de monde !

_Mais … où veux-tu qu'on aille, en attendant ? l'interrogea Usopp ! Ces monstres sont dans toute la ville !

_Dans un super-marché ! s'écria alors Kurokami ! Comme ça nous pourrons prendre tous ce que nous aurons besoin pour survivre !

_Mauvaise idée ! rétorqua Saeko ! Beaucoup ont dû déjà pensé à cet idée ! Du coup, des personnes doivent s'y être réfugié et défendent sûrement l'endroit avec des armes à feux ! La peur leur feront aussi bien tirer sur des zombies que sur nous !

Cette remarque fit alors déglutir le garçon.

_Moi, je veux aller là où il y a de la nourriture ! annonça Luffy.

_Non, il faut plutôt aller récupérer des armes ! rétorqua Franky.

_Bonne idée ! approuva Kohta ! Avec des armes à feux, nous serons capable de vous épauler ! Néanmoins, il n'y a aucune base militaire dans le coin !

_Plutôt que penser à la nourriture ou des armes, il est préférable de trouver d'abord un endroit où nous serons en sécurité ! remarqua Saya.

« En sécurité ! pensa quelqu'un. »

Aussitôt, Toshimi se leva avant de déclarer :

_Si vous voulez, nous pouvons allez chez moi ! Il y a de la place pour tout le monde !

_Chez toi ? répéta Chopper.

_Mais oui ! s'écria Misuzu ! Ta maison est énorme et puis il y a un énorme portail qui l'entoure ! Avec lui, aucun zombie ne pourra passer !

_C'est proche d'ici ? l'interrogea Kawamoto.

_Oui, elle se trouve non loin du fleuve ! Elle offre un bon point de vue sur une partie de la ville ! Nous pourrons donc noir arriver les zombies si jamais l'idée de nous attaquer nous vient à l'esprit ! Et puis, il y a beaucoup de réserves ! Nous ne pourrons pas mourir de faim là-bas !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Luffy s'exclame :

_Franky, on y va !

_Minute ! l'arrêta Nami ! Nous ne pouvons pas foncer comme ça sur un coup de tête !

_Pourtant, c'est sûrement la meilleure solution que nous avons ! rétorqua Robin ! Si cet endroit est bel et bien protégé, nous pourrons y passer la nuit afin de réfléchir à ce qui est en train de se passer !

_Mais que ferons-nous si des géants reviennent ? les interrogea Morita.

Zoro sortit alors un sabre de son fourreau et demanda :

_Une autre question ?

_Non, ça ira !

_Dans ce cas, on y va ! décida Franky, en enclenchant la marche arrière

Après une centaine de mètres, il tourna le volant avant de se mettre en route, bousculant, au passage, plusieurs corps.

Lançant un regard derrière lui, Takashi aperçut plusieurs personnes dans leurs véhicules en train de fuir, tandis que des morts-vivants émergèrent de petites ruelles. Pour s'en débarrasser, fuir ne servait à rien. Non, il fallait les battre jusqu'au dernier. Regardant ensuite Luffy, il affichait un sourire, avant de penser :

« Tant que je serais avec ce type, tout ira bien ! »

_Waouh ! s'écria Luffy ! Ça c'est de la maison !

En fait, il était en train de visualiser l'énorme demeure qui se dressa devant lui, alors qu'il venait de quitter le bus. La demeure en question était une sorte de manoir, entouré d'une grille mesurant plus de deux mètres de haut. Comme l'avait annoncé Toshimi, l'endroit était grand et disposait d'une assez bonne protection.

_Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici ! se rappela Misuzu.

_C'est immense ! remarqua Naomi.

_Ça c'est une baraque de riche ! approuva Yuuki.

Voyant à son tour la bâtisse, Zoro eut comme une impression de déjà vu. À quelques détails près, le manoir ressemblait à celui de Mihawk. Après y avoir habité durant deux ans, il pourrait s'y sentir encore comme chez lui.

Poussant alors les portes du portail Hisashi remarqua :

_C'est verrouillé !

_Il faut insérer le code ! lui expliqua Toshimi, en montrant un digicode près du portail.

Mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de le composer, les bras de Luffy agrippèrent soudain le haut du portail et il se mit à reculer.

_Euh …, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? l'interrogea Usopp.

_Je ne peux plus attendre ! s'écria Luffy, complètement hystérique ! À table !

Il se propulsa soudain par dessus le portail et se fracassa contre l'une des fenêtres de la bâtisse. Cette dernière éclata en éclat, tandis que le pirate disparut à l'intérieur. Un autre bruit de verre brisé, ainsi que celui d'une grosse chute montrèrent qu son atterrissage avait causé bien plus de dégâts. Regardant les morceaux de verre tomber dans le jardin, Sanji crut bon de dire :

_Je crois que nous allons entretenir un carnet pour marquer les chose qu'il aura cassé et ce que nous devrons rembourser !

_Luffy ! cria alors Nami.

Regardant dehors, sur un balcon qu'offrait l'une des baies vitrées du salon, alors que la nuit était tombé, Takashi put apercevoir, à l'aide de jumelles, des lumières en train de montrer l'emplacement du pont Ichiyama. Ces dernières lui montrèrent que des personnes, aussi bien des civils que des forces de l'ordre y étaient toujours présentes.

Un peu plus bas, juste à une vingtaine de mètres de la bâtisse, quelques zombies étaient immobiles dans la rue, à attendre qu'une personne fasse le moindre bruit qui puisse trahir sa présence. De ce fait, savoir qu'un portail les protégeait était plutôt rassurant.

« Vouloir faire une balade nocturne pour trouver le sommeil ou pour pouvoir fumer n'est vraiment pas la meilleure des idées ! remarqua-t-il , en quittant alors le balcon. »

Pénétrant dans le salon, il aperçut une bonne partie du groupe s'y être entassé. Même si la pièce étaient très grande, quasiment tout le monde s'étaient groupés en deux groupes : les lycéens d'un côté et les hommes de l'équipage des pirates de l'autre. Quand aux femmes, elles s'étaient toutes mises d'accord pour aller dans la salle de bain. À cause de ça, l'adolescent avait encore beaucoup de mal à savoir qui s'entendait bien et voulait rester avec les chapeaux de pailles.

En ce qui les concernait, les cinq pirates qui étaient dans la pièce – c'est-à-dire Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Franky et Brook – semblaient plutôt décontracté. À croire qu'ils avaient vécu pire que ça.

_Alors ? voulut savoir Morita.

_Ce n'est pas l'hécatombe mais il est préférable de ne pas sortir dehors !

_Comme si nous allions le faire ! grogna Tsunoda, qui fit sûrement la seule personne qui s'était quelque peu isolé des autres.

_Chut ! nous intima Kohta, en essayant d'écouter son émission.

'' _Suite à l'expansion à grande vitesse de ce mal mystérieux qui frappe actuellement le monde entier, le Japon, comme beaucoup d'autres pays, se retrouve en proie à la panique ! En effet, le nombre de morts ne cesse d'augmenter et atteint en ce moment plus de deux millions de décès ! D'après divers scientifiques, cette maladie serait causé par un virus jusqu'ici inconnu ! '_ _'_

_Un virus ? répéta Usopp ! Il ne parle plus d'émeutes ?

_Ça ne sert plus à rien de vouloir cacher la vérité ! remarqua Kohta ! Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, mieux vaut dire la vérité pour qu'ils fassent les bons gestes afin de pouvoir échapper à la mort !

_De toute façon, vu la panique, je doute que continuer à mentir aurait rappeler l'ordre ! remarqua Miura.

'' _Vu la vitesse de propagation de cette maladie, nous supposons que le nombre de victimes au Japon pourrait dépasser les dix millions en l'espace de 48 heures !_ ''

À l'écoute ce chiffre, plusieurs personnes se mirent à demander :

_Combien ?

_À ce train-là, on va bientôt dépasser le nombre de décès causés par la peste ! remarqua Kurokami ! Maintenant, il faut juste savoir si nous ferons partis des survivants ou de ce pourcentage de potentiels victimes !

'' _Nous vous informons aussi que bon nombre de nos équipes qui ont été envoyé sur le terrain ont, elles aussi, été contaminé par ce mal ! C'est donc ainsi que nous vous annonçons que ce flash sera le dernier que nous puissions diffuser ! C'est donc pour clôturer cette émission que je vous dis adieu, ainsi que bonne chance !_ ''

C'est ce moment que choisit Kohta pour éteindre la télé.

_Hé, pourquoi t'éteins ? l'interrogea Franky.

_Peu importe combien de temps nous écouterons les informations, nous n'aurons aucune nouvelle rassurante ! assura le garçon ! Nous savons déjà tout !

_Pour moi, le fait qu'ils cessent de nous prendre pour des idiots est une nouvelle rassurante ! rétorqua Takashi..

_Moi, je trouve justement que c'est le contraire ! répliqua Hisashi ! Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que nous n'avons plus aucun gouvernement sur lequel compter ?

_Survivre est la seule option que se présente à nous ! déclara Takuzo, en poussant un soupir las.

_Non, arrêtes ça Luffy ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Ouvrant alors la porte du salon à la volée, Sanji apparut avec une louche à la main et Luffy dans l'autre. Ce dernier tenait lui même une boule de pain entre les dents et plusieurs pommes dans les mains.

_Que quelqu'un l'empêche d'entrer dans la cuisine ! ordonna le cuisinier, en le balançant au milieu du salon.

Retournant aux fourneaux, il les laissa avec un Luffy qui engloutit tout ce qu'il avait pu voler à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_Igd jdifjss vkfbhss fjdns ! déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Usopp.

_Il dit qu'il n'en peut plus t'attendre que le repas soit prêt ! lui répondit Brook.

_Un jour, il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à décrypter son langage !

Se mettant à bailler, Zoro demanda alors :

_Bon maintenant que nous sommes ici, il faudrait savoir ce que nous allons faire ensuite !

_Personne n'en a la moindre idée ! déclara Franky ! Déjà qu'être dans un monde inconnu, c'est la misère alors si, en plus, ce dernier plonge dans le chaos, là, c'est mission impossible pour retourner chez nous !

_Vous nous avez parlé d'un homme vous ayant amené jusqu'ici ! remarqua Kurokami ! N'est-il pas alors possible pour lui de vous renvoyer chez vous ?

_C'est peut-être le cas mais, le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il peut bien se trouver !

_S'il est resté dans notre monde, aucune chance pour nous de le retrouver ! renchérit Chopper.

_Ça, c'est ce qu'il s'appelle avoir la poisse ! remarqua Hisashi.

« Où alors, c'est nous qui sommes chanceux de les avoir avec nous ! avait faillit lâcher Takashi. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Nami était en train d'étirer ses bras tandis qu'elle prenait un bain.

_Ah, c'est génial ! affirma-t-elle, en regardant l'énorme salle de bain où elle se trouvaient avec les autres lycéens.

Aussi grande qu'un salon, elle comportait deux baignoires , qui pouvaient facilement contenir deux personnes, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur le côté gauche, une série de tabourets étaient disposés devant des miroirs avec des pommes de douche à main. Les miroirs étaient exempts de buée, de sorte que les filles pouvaient se voir en se lavant le corps.

Devant la rousse, Rei était elle aussi en train de profiter de la baignoire tandis que Toshimi et Misuzu se partagèrent la seconde. Le reste des filles étaient assis sur les tabourets et se lavaient le corps à l'aide d'éponges.

Malgré que le réconfort était enfin présent sur le visage de certain, Saya était tout bonnement en train de tirer une moue de trois kilomètres de long. Comparé aux autres, elle avait horreur de se laver avec d'autres personnes. De plus, elle avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les savons devant elle, puisqu'elle avait retiré ses lunettes.

_C'est du savon ou du shampoing ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Du shampoing ! lui apprit Saeko ! Mais, à mon avis, cela ne serait pas trop grave si tu te trompais !

_Tu peux me le passer, ensuite ? l'interrogea Naomi.

Voyant une seconde bouteille traîner près des baignoires, Robin fit apparaître une main pour s'en saisir, avant de la lancer en direction de la lycéenne, qui la réceptionna. Regardant le flacon, puis la main en train de disparaître, Naomi fixa la femme avant de tenter de lui adresser un sourire :

_Mer … ci !

_Pourquoi es-tu inquiète ? l'interrogea Taniuchi ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne nous fera rien de mal avec ! N'est-ce pas, Kawamoto ?

Cette dernière lança alors un regard à Robin, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Finalement, elle finit par hocher la tête avant de dire :

_Elle n'est pas méchante ! Je trouve même son pouvoir plutôt sympa !

Robin ne put s'empêcher d'hausser le sourcil, puisqu'elle était certaine que ce dernier la dégoûtait.

_Waouh, votre poitrine est énorme ! s'écria Rei, en regardant le buste de Nami.

_J'en connais un qui n'arrête pas de me le répéter ! lui assura la jeune femme, en faisant référence au cuisinier.

À sa surprise, elle aperçut Rei tendre les bras vers elle avant de les presser.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Laissez moi, les toucher ! lui demanda-t-elle, en continuant de les presser.

Voyant les deux filles se débattre, Misuzu soupira :

_Même un bain se transforme en champ de bataille !

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la baignoire, quand elle remarqua que Toshimi était bien silencieuse. Le visage abattue, elle semblait perdue dans ses esprits, comme si quelque chose la tourmentait.

_Toshimi ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse.

Voulant la faire sortir de son état de torpeur, Misuzu lui balança soudain de l'eau au visage. L'effet fut instantanée. Toshimi fit si surprise qu'elle laissa échapper un cri de peur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Je voulais savoir quand tu allais enfin réagir ! lui apprit son amie ! Au moins je suis certaine que tu n'es pas devenue un zombie, c'est déjà ça ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu … ?

Elle se fit couper, par un jet d'eau qui l'atteignit au niveau du visage.

_Et comme ça ? l'interrogea Toshimi en dirigeant une paume de douche vers son visage ! J'ai toujours l'air d'un zombie ?

Voulant se venger, Misuzu tenta de l'asperger de nouveau. Prévoyant son geste, la jeune fille où le réflexe de se baisser et le jet d'eau arrosa Saeko et Saya qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

_Hé ! s'écria Saya.

_Oups, désolé ! s'excusa Misuzu.

La regardant d'un air amusé, Saeko finit par prendre part à la bataille et l'aspergea à son tour tandis que Toshimi se mit de leur côté. Bien vite, le sol de la salle de bain se retrouva inondé.


	13. Chapitre 12

Retournant à ce moment dans sa cuisine, Sanji s'immobilisa comme si quelque chose venait de se frapper. Ses sens en éveil, il était persuadé que quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être vu était en train de se passer.

« Les filles sont partis dans la salle de bain ! se rappela-t-il, à cet instant. »

Sentant tout à coup un flot de sang monter jusqu'à son nez, il se demanda si mourir après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à son point de vue du paradis ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Mais avant qu'il ne se décide, quelqu'un lui demanda :

_As-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

_Hum ? s'étonna le cuisinier.

Assis sur une chaise, avec les genoux posés sa poitrine, Yuuki était en train de l'observer :

_Yuuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide ! lui apprit la jeune fille, en remarquant les nombreux plats que Sanji venait de commencer.

_Non, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura-t-il, en se remettant à ses fourneaux ! J'ai l'habitude de cuisiner pour beaucoup de personnes ! Pour te dire la vérité, c'est d'empêcher Luffy de venir mettre son nez ici qui me gêne le plus !

Le regardant couper plusieurs légumes, Yuuki fit soudain la remarque :

_Vous n'avez pas le physique d'un pirate !

_Comment ça ?

_Que se soit votre style vestimentaire ou votre façon de parler, vous n'avez pas du tout l'air d'un voyou ! lui expliqua Yuuki.

Souriant en écoutant sa remarque, Sanji lui apprit :

_Il n'y a pas grand monde qui se comporte comme de vrais pirates, dans équipage ! À vrai dire, on fait un peu ce que nous voulons !

_Je l'ai remarqué ! assura-t-elle ! À vrai dire, comment se fait-il que le chapeau de paille soit votre capitaine ? Il n'a rien d'un leader !

_Beaucoup personnes ont déjà affirmé la même chose ! Néanmoins, je ne laisserais personne le remplacer ! Luffy a ses défauts mais il reste et restera mon capitaine jusqu'à la fin de notre aventure !

Continuant son travail, il commença à faire cuire un gros morceau de viande. Y ajoutant un peu de vin et une sauce qu'il venait de faire, le cuisinier emplit la salle une délicieuse odeur. La humant, Yuuki sentit soudain son estomac se manifester :

_Ça sent bon !

_Cela sera prêt dans peu de temps ! lui apprit Sanji ! Tu vas voir ! Je suis en train de vous préparer un … !

Il se tut soudain en sentant les bras de Yuuki s'envelopper autour de sa taille :

_Que ? s'étonna-t-il, en virant aussitôt au rouge.

_Merci beaucoup, Sanji ! le remercia-t-elle ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé !

_Je … Je … Ce n'est rien ! Assura-t-il.

_Tu m'as protégé des zombies et de ces types qui voulaient me violer ! continua-t-elle ! Tu m'as aidé alors que tu ne me connaissais pas ! Si je suis toujours en vie, c'est grâce à toi !Tu es vraiment un homme !

La poussant alors, Sanji fuit soudain en direction des toilettes, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. Entrant dans la petite pièce, il y referma la porte avant de mettre tout un stock de papier devant son nez. Le papier devint aussitôt écarlate alors qu'il saignait du nez. Le pauvre s'était contrôlé toute la journée afin de gérer la situation mais, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Tandis qu'un sourire lubrique se dessina sur son visage, ses yeux prirent une forme de cœur.

_Je suis content d'être en vie ! s'écria-t-il, alors qu'un nouveau flot de sang gicla hors de son nez.

Revenant dans le salon, Kohta se mit à soupirer avant de se laisser tomber sur un canapé :

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Morita.

_Cette maison a beau être grande, elle ne comporte aucune arme à feu ! Soupira le garçon ! Il n'y a pas grand chose pour se défendre, ici !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Franky, en plaçant alors ses bras au-dessus de sa tête ! Tant que nous serons là, rien ne nous arrivera !

Cependant, il finit par tomber au sol, avant de dire :

_Mais je ne dirais pas non pour du cola ! J'espère que Sanji a pu en dénicher !

Tout à coup, le bruit d'un hélicoptère se fut entendre au-dessus de leur tête.

_C'est le troisième qui passe ! remarqua Takuzo, en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée, afin de l'apercevoir.

_Il appartient à l'armée ou il est là juste pour filmer ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Miura.

_C'est pour la télé ! nous apprit-il ! Et ils ont l'air de filmer ce qui se passe sur le pont Ichibaya !

_Dire qu'on a fini par abandonner l'idée d'y aller ! remarqua Kurokami, presque avec regret.

_C'est sûrement le dernier pont qui permet encore à quelques survivants de quitter le centre-ville ! suggéra Hisashi ! Néanmoins, si c'est la cas, c'est sûrement là-bas où se dirige les zombies ! Puisqu'ils réagissent au son, il est évident qu'ils vont là où il y a du bruit ! Et une foule en fuite, ça en fait beaucoup !

_Peut-être, mais une fois sur le pont, ils seront juste accueillit par un groupe de policiers, qui leur tireront une balle entre les deux yeux ! observa Yamada ! Ce qui est bien c'est qu'ils vont réduire leur nombre !

_Tu oublies juste que pour un zombie abattu, un autre prend aussitôt sa place ! rétorqua Chopper ! Et ce système à l'air d'être actuellement sans fin ! De notre compter, si une personne se fait mordre, non seulement, personne ne le remplace mais, en plus, il ira ensuite rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi !

_Et il n'y a pas qu'eux qui pose problème ! remarqua Zoro, toujours allongé au sol.

_Hein ? l'interrogea Usopp ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_Réfléchissez une seconde ! Les gens ont peur de mourir ! C'est pour cela qu'ils essayeront de toutes les manières qui soit de franchir la zone contaminée, afin de se mettre à l'abri ! Et ceci est là même chose pour ceux qui se sont déjà fait mordre ! Il suffit que l'un d'entre eux traverse le pont, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour que l'infection se propage de l'autre côté de la ville !

_Il faut les comprendre ! rétorqua Brook ! Le mal les frappe alors qu'ils n'ont rien demander ! Et puis, chacun d'entre eux espère un miracle, alors qu'ils se sont fait mordre ! Ils essayent tous de se rassurer en disant qu'ils continueront de garder le contrôle de leurs corps !

_C'est clair ! approuva Tsunoda, presque avec un sourire ! En fin de compte, il y a du bon à n'être qu'un sac d'os !

La remarque presque déplacé du garçon lui attira les regards de certains, en particulier ceux des chapeaux de pailles. Constatant cela, Miura préféra lui conseiller :

_Arrêtes un peu avec tes commentaires !

_Quoi ? s'étonna le garçon, en allumant alors une cigarette ! Je ne dis pas ça méchamment ! J'analyse juste ce que je vois !

Même en disant cela, beaucoup perçurent comme du sarcasme dans chacune de ses paroles.

Préférant changer de sujet, Yamada voulut savoir :

_En fait, tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes fait mordre, non ? demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers Luffy ! Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez pas devenu l'un d'eux ?

_C'est grâce au haki de l'armement ! lui expliqua le jeune homme.

_Le haki ? s'étonna Hisashi ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez utilisé afin t'évanouir les zombies ?

_C'était le fluide royal ! lui expliqua Usopp ! Il permet à son utilisateur de projeter une force invisible si puissante qu'elle intimide l'adversaire jusqu'au point de le faire évanouir de peur !

_Quant à ce qui m'a protéger des morsures, c'est le haki de l'armement ! déclara Luffy, tandis que son bras devint gris ! Ce haki permet de durcir n'importe quel partie de mon corps au point de le rendre aussi solide que du métal !

_Votre fruit du démon permet aussi de faire ça ? s'étonna Morita.

_Non, ce n'est pas une habilité du fruit du démon ! rétorqua Franky ! Disons que c'est plutôt une source d'énergie que nous possédons et qui peut resurgir si on s'entraîne pour l'exploiter !

Afin de le prouver, Zoro sortit l'un de ses sabres et, après s'être concentré, il enduit la lame de ce dernier d'haki de l'armement.

_In .. croyable ! s'écria Kohta, avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! C'est trop cool !

_Attendez ! les arrêta soudain Takashi ! Vous dites que ce pouvoir est enfouit en chacun de nous ? Désolé de vous le dire, mais je trouve cela insensé !

_Peut-être pas ! rétorqua soudain Hisahsi, l'air pensif ! Quand on y réfléchit, les moines tibétain sont capable d'encaisser des attaques sans ciller grâce à un entraînement spécial ! Peut-être est-ce une forme de haki que nous autre, habitant de ce monde pouvons apprendre !

_Ça serait trop dément ! affirma Morita ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous pourrons faire si nous parvenons à le maîtriser ? Nous serons quasiment insensible aux morsures de ces monstres !

_Se serait sûrement le cas ! approuva Brook ! Mais un nombre restreint de personnes peuvent faire éveiller le haki en eux et encore moins savent le contrôler ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pourrez contrôler en claquant des doigts !

Les écoutant parler de combat, Yamada jugea préférable d'intervenir une seconde fois :

_Nous ne faisons que parler de se battre mais, si ça se trouve, les forces de l'ordre ont réussi à maîtriser la situation sur le pont ! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons passer à notre tour demain et rejoindre un camp de réfugiés où nous serons à l'abri !

_Tu crois que cela pourrait vraiment arriver ? l'interrogea Takashi.

Pour répondre à sa question, Takuzo ralluma la télévision et trouva la chaîne qui diffusait les dernières heures d'existence, du pont Ichibaya. Se trouvant à bord de l'hélicoptère qu'ils venaient de repérer, un journaliste tentait de se faire entendre malgré les bruits que produisait les palmes de ce dernier :

_Comme je le disais, le barrage se trouvant sur le pont Ichiyama tient toujours ! Il se pourrait même que des renforts viennent prêter mains fortes aux troupes déjà sur place afin de faire cesser l'avancée des morts- vivants dans la ville de Tokyo !

_Cessez l'avancée ? répéta Morita, en se calant devant le téléviseur ! Ils peuvent vraiment y parvenir ?

Filmant ce qui était en train de se dérouler sur le pont, le cameraman parvint à filmer plusieurs policiers en train de s'activer sur le pont. Rien que de les voir permit à Zoro d'affirmer :

_Ils n'ont aucune chance !

_Allô ! Allô ! s'exclama un officier de policier, en essayant de se faire entendre avec le récepteur de sa voiture ! Unité 3, où en est votre situation sur le pont Aigonai ? Unité 3, répondez, bon sang !

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

_Chef ! l'appela soudain un de ses hommes, en courant vers lui ! Les troupes des morts-vivants ne cesse d'augmenter ! Bientôt, nous ne pourrons plus les contenir !

_Où se trouve les renforts que le QG nous a envoyé ? voulut savoir l'officier.

_Ils sont dans l'incapacité de nous rejoindre ! Ils se sont fait attaqué avant même avoir réussi à nous rejoindre !

Serrant soudain le poing, l'officier dû contenir sa colère quand il demanda :

_Et qu'en est-il du moral de nos hommes ?

_Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent ! lui assura le policier ! Aucun n'a l'intention de quitter son poste avant que tous les survivants de ce pont n'ait plus être évacuer !

_Très bien, dans ce cas, allez me chercher des volontaires parmi la foule afin qu'ils nous aident à dresser un barrage avec des voitures, afin de ralentir ces fichus cadavres ! Et que quelqu'un contacte immédiatement le QG afin qu'il nous fasse un rapport de la situation en ville ! Et je veux aussi savoir s'il est possible de nous envoyer d'autres hommes ici, au plus vite !

_Bien chef ! assura l'homme, rassuré que l'officier est toujours bien sa tête bien accroché sur ses épaules.

Pourtant, à peine fut-il parti que l'officier se laissa tomber sur le siège avant de sa voiture et posa ses mains sur sa tête. Pour lui, la situation était maintenant irréversible :

_Nous sommes fichus ! En fin de compte, nous aurons à peine réussi à survivre une journée entière face à cette infection !

_Tiens, ils tentent de dresser un barrage avec des voitures ! remarqua Kurokami.

En effet, tandis que des policiers les couvraient, quelques courageuses personnes avaient pris les commandes de leurs voitures et commencèrent à les coller les unes aux autres afin de stopper les morts vivants. Dès que les voitures furent positionnés, leurs occupants en sortirent aussitôt, avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cous.

Les entendant, les zombies se dirigèrent vers leur engins et se cognèrent contre ces derniers. Tentant vainement de les pousser, quelques-une se prirent soudain une balle dans la tête. Maintenant en sécurité derrière leur nouvelle défense, les policiers se donnèrent à cœur joie pour tous les liquider.

_La vache ! C'est une vraie boucherie ! remarqua Usopp.

_Mais, au moins, ils ont trouvé un moyen de gagner du temps ! comprit Franky.

_Je doute que ça puisse tenir très longtemps ! rétorqua Hisashi ! Néanmoins, cela fera l'affaire le temps d'évacuer les derniers survivants !

Se levant soudain, Kohta se saisit d'une paire de jumelle traînait au fond d'un des casiers, avant de rejoindre le balcon de la salle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Miura, en le voyant regarder en direction du pont.

_Je pense juste que … Il n'y a pas que les zombies qui rejoignent le pont, en ce moment ! Des centaines de survivants doivent aussi si rendre, à ce moment même, afin de pouvoir le traverser !

_Quoi ? s'étonna Yamada ! Mais c'est impossible voyons ! Qui serait assez fou pour se rendre là-bas, alors que le pont est infesté de morts-vivants ?

_Pour eux, c'est leur dernière chance de passer ! rétorqua Kohta, en apercevant plusieurs zombies en train de se traîner jusqu'au pont ! À cause de tout le raffut que cause les personnes qui s'y trouve déjà, il est normal de penser que la plupart des zombies de la ville se dirige en ce moment dans cette direction ! Et ils s'y resteront sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils repèrent une nouvelle source de bruit ! Il sera alors impossible à qui que se soit de passer ! En ce moment, les gens espèrent pouvoir passer grâce à l'intervention de la police ! Mais ces derniers sont eux-même dépassé par les événements !

Se mettant à déglutir, Takashi tournait son regard vers le téléviseur pour savoir si se qu'il disait s'avérait être vrai. Néanmoins, à la place de continuer à filmer la partie du pont déjà contaminé, la caméra pointa en direction d'un groupe de survivants, qui semblait manifester, derrière la ligne des policiers. Munies de pancartes et de banderoles, ils étaient en train t'exclamer leur mécontentement, comme lors d'une grève.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ceux-là ? se demanda Luffy, en les voyant à son tour ! Ils n'ont pas l'air d'êtres des soldats !

Pour toute réponse, un homme, muni d'un casque sur la tête, sortit de la foule tout en levant le poing en l'air. Semblant être le chef du groupe, il se tourna vers ses camarades, avant de s'exclamer :

_Cet abus de pouvoir est impardonnable ! Nous ne devons en aucun cas tolérer ça !

_Abus de pouvoir ? répéta Morita ! Mais de quoi il parle ? Il ne voit pas qu'ils sont en train de les protéger ?

_Nous devons exprimer notre mécontentement ! continua l'homme ! Car, il est juste de penser que cette pandémie à démarrer à cause d'armes chimiques déployer par le gouvernement ! C'est à cause de lui que nous sommes en ce moment dans cette situation !

_Armes chimiques ? répéta Yamada ! Le gouvernement ? C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte !

_Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! rétorqua Kohta, en retournant dans le salon ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, le gouvernement n'aurait, en aucun cas, laisser filtrer ce genre d'information !

_Pourtant, c'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible ! remarqua Franky, le visage scotché devant le téléviseur ! Je veux dire, j'en connais assez sur les armes pour savoir que des malades veulent en créer pour pouvoir dominer le monde !

_On en a déjà rencontrer un, il n'y a pas longtemps ! renchérit Chopper, en faisant référence à Caesar.

_Et d'où veux-tu que cela vienne ? l'interrogea Kurokami ! D'un laboratoire ?

_ Sans doute ! affirma Miura ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas en être certain ! De plus, il est assez difficile de croire que l'homme a été capable de créer un virus, capable de prendre possession des corps des morts !

_Chut ! leur demanda Takashi, en essayant d'entendre ce que disait le reporter.

'' En ce moment, les zombies ne sont pas les seuls personnes qui préoccupe la police ! En effet, l'autre bout du pont connaît la présence d'un barrage former par des manifestants qui déclarent ouvertement que l'apparition de ces morts-vivants a été causé par une expérience raté du gouvernement ! Selon leurs dires, ce désastre aurait été provoqué par la fuite d'armes biologiques !

De nouvelles rafales de tirs se firent soudain entendre en-dessous de l'hélicoptère. Rebraquant la caméra vers le lieu des tirs, le cameraman filma alors la horde de zombies en train d'avancer sur le pont. Malgré le fait que les balles sifflaient non loin d'eux et que plusieurs de leurs camarades tombaient, ils continuaient à avancer sans éprouver le moindre signe de peur.

_Tirez ! Tirez ! ordonna l'un des policiers, en trouant plusieurs fois le corps d'un ancien de ses collègue ! Ne les laissez surtout pas … !

Il se tut alors, en apercevant une silhouette en train de courir, et se faufiler parmi les cadavres ambulants. Toujours maître d'elle même, et ne présentant aucune trace de morsure, une seule femme était en train de se diriger vers les policiers, qui cessèrent soudain de tirer. Dans ses bras, la jeune femme tenait une fillette, dont la peau était extrêmement pâle. De plus, un filet de sang était en train de couler de sa bouche. Soit elle avait été blessé durant leur fuite jusqu'ici, soit elle avait été mordu. Dans ce cas, elle représentait maintenant un réel danger pour sa mère. Pourtant, cette dernière ne semblait pas d'envie à l'abandonner aux mains de leurs agresseurs.

_Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-nous passez ! implora-t-elle, à l'adresse des policiers ! Ma fille s'est fait mordre, elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

_S'est fait mordre ? répéta l'un des hommes.

Il pointa aussitôt son arme à feu dans sa direction et commença à cibler l'enfant qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Si cette dernière avait été mordu, il fallait impérativement qu'il la tue, avant qu'elle ne se réveille à l'état de monstre. Pourtant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur sa cagette, il sentit ses doigts en train de trembler. Il était impossible pour lui de tirer alors qu'il pouvait, sans le vouloir, touché la mère de l'enfant mourant.

_Lâchez votre enfant, immédiatement ! lui ordonna-t-il, tout à coup ! Lâchez la et courrez jusqu'ici ! Dépêchez-vous !

_Il n'est pas question que je me sépare de ma fille ! rétorqua la jeune femme, choqué par ses paroles ! C'est une gentille fille, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je suis certaine qu'elle ne se transformera jamais en l'un de ses monstres !

Une balle siffla soudain près de son oreille et se logea dans le crâne d'un zombie, qui était sur le point de se saisir d'elle. Se retournant, avec un visage apeuré, la femme se laissa soudain tomber à genoux, tout en tremblant de peur.

_Lâchez votre enfant ! ordonna l'homme qui venait de tirer.

_Pas … Pas question ! s'obstina-t-elle, en rapprochant sa fille d'elle.

Ce fut à cet instant, que plusieurs laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise, en regardant la scène. S'agitant soudain dans les bras de sa mère, l'enfant mourant se mit à lever sa tête jusqu'à son cou et mordit ce dernier à pleines dents, à la surprise de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, les yeux écarquillé, se mit à pousser des cris de douleur. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se faire contaminer à son tour, elle continua à tenir son bien dans ses bras et le serra encore plus fort contre elle.

_Sauvez … ma fille ! supplia-t-elle, une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer par terre.

La voyant giser maintenant au sol, les visages des policiers se mirent à pâlir, les uns après les autres. Cette scène avait était choquante aussi bien pour moi que pour eux. Cette pauvre mère venait de mourir en voulant sauver sa fille. Cette dernière, loin de s'inquiéter de ce qui restait de sa mère, se sait alors d'un de ses bras, avant de le mordre à pleines dents. Se fut ainsi qu'elle commença son repas, devant toutes les personnes qui se trouvait sur le pont et toutes celles qui regardaient le reportage.

Serrant les dents ainsi que le poing, le policier qui voulait venir en aide à la jeune femme visa de nouveau l'enfant avant de murmurer :

_Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois la tuer !

Ce fut donc en détournant le regard, qu'il tira sur la petite zombie avant de faire de même avec le corps de la mère. Ne perdant pas une miette de cette acte, le chef de la manifestation se mit à brailler :

_Voyez ce qu'ils viennent de faire ! Les forces de police viennent tout bonnement d'utiliser une violence injustifiée envers des citoyennes sans défense !

_Mais … ils sont totalement cons ! s'exclama Takuzo.

Pensant la même chose que lui, l'officier de police se dirigea, à cet instant, vers les manifestants et tout particulièrement en direction de leur chef. Ce dernier, trop occupé à pousser des cris, eut la surprise de sentir sa main s'abattre sur son épaule et de l'entendre lui ordonner :

_Partez !

_Hein ?

_Vous n'êtes pas blessé et encore moins mourant ! Votre présence ne fait que déranger mes hommes ! Je vous demanderai donc, à tous, de partir d'ici immédiatement et sans faire d'histoire !

_Hein ? répéta l'homme, en se tournant vers lui ! Non mais vous croyez vraiment que nous allons partir sans réagir ? Nous sommes sur le point de faire découvrir au monde le complot organisé par le gouvernement ! Il n'est pas question que nous partions !

_Pour la dernière fois, allez vous-en ! ordonna l'officier, en restant anormalement stoïque ! Cet endroit est dangereux pour vous !

_Dangereux pour nous ? s'étonna l'homme, en ayant presque envie de rire ! Mais, à ton avis, pourquoi cet endroit est-il devenu dangereux, hein ? C'est à cause des personnes que tu es en train de couvrir ! Honte à vous ! C'est à vous de partir, pas le contraire !

Levant le poing en l'air, il se mit à crier :

_Partez ! Partez ! Partez !

Aussitôt, plusieurs des manifestant se mirent à le rejoindre et à ordonner au policier de s'en aller. Ce dernier, conservant toujours son calme, se mit à soupirer :

_Je vous signale que nous avons reçu carte blanche afin de maintenir l'ordre ici !

S'immobilisant alors, le chef des manifestant se tut, avant de le fixer.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Que vous pouvez me tuer sans que cela ne soit retenu contre vous ?

_C'est exactement ça !

Le manifestant se mit alors à rire avant d'écarter les bras et inviter le policier à faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait.

_Eh bien, dans ce cas, allez-y ! Tirez moi dessus ! Montrez au monde votre véritable visage !

Une seconde. Une simple seconde était passé durant laquelle l'officier s'était saisit de son arme et avait posé l'embout du canon sur le front de l'homme. Ce dernier, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de distinguer l'arme, cessa immédiatement de sourire, au contact du métal froid, sur sa peau.

_Vos désirs, sont des ordres ! lui apprit l'officier, le doigt sur la cagette.

_Non, attendez ! voulut l'arrêter l'homme.

Trop tard. L'officier avait tiré avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière.

_Ce n'est pas légal, mais les ordres sont les ordres ! lui apprit-il, malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà mort.

Voyant leur chef s'écrouler par terre, avec un trou entre les deux yeux, les manifestants cessèrent soudain de continuer à le soutenir. À la place, plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à crier d'horreur ou regardèrent l'officier pointer son arme dans leur direction :

_Le prochain qui défit mon autorité, je lui fait pareil !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout ce petit monde cesse de bouger, de peur de se prendre une balle dans le front. Voyant qu'il venait de regagner l'ordre, l'homme leur ordonna aussitôt :

_Allez, disparaissez de ma vue !

La caméra cessa de filmer, à l'instant où les plus peureux d'entre eux prirent la fuite, sans demander leur reste.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Là, ça part vraiment en vrille ! remarqua Franky.

_En vrille ? répéta Usopp, sidéré par ce qu'il venait de voir ! Mais tu délires ! C'est carrément l'anarchie !

_Si on continue à se tirer dessus ou à n'en faire qu'à notre tête, qui sait combien de temps nous pourrons encore vivre en communauté ? remarqua Hisashi.

_Je crois qu'il est malheureusement déjà trop tard ! rétorqua Miura ! Vu l'ampleur de la situation, d'ici quelques jours à peine, il sera rare de croiser une ville pouvant contenir plus d'une centaine d'habitants ! Notre monde court droit à sa perte !

_Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Morita ! Prendre la fuite au plus vite et se trouver une bonne cachette ?

_En pleine nuit et avec tous ces zombies qui nous tournent autour ? s'étonna Kohta ! Ne soit pas stupide, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Attendons que cela se calme avant de tenter le diable !

_Bonne idée ! approuva alors Nami, en entrant dans la salle.

Portant de nouveaux vêtements, elle fit comprendre qu'elle s'était servi dans la garde robe de la maison.

_Un peu de repos nous fera du bien ! renchérit Rei, en arrivant avec Kawamoto et Taniuchi.

_Où as-tu trouvé ces vêtements ? l'interrogea Takashi, en constatant qu'elle s'était elle aussi changé.

_Toshimi et moi faisons à peu près la même taille ! lui expliqua la jeune fille ! Et il y a pleins de vêtements un peu partout dans ce manoir !

_Super ! Encore quelque chose à mettre sur notre liste d'objets volés !

_On ne fait que les emprunter ! souligna alors Kawamoto.

Ayant, elles aussi, quittés leurs uniformes, elles étaient maintenant habillés avec des sur-vêtements, pour pouvoir se sentir plus à l'aise.

_Il faut bien se mettre quelque chose sur le dos maintenant que nos vêtements sont en train d'être lavé ! remarqua son amie ! Faire la même chose avec les vôtres ne serait pas du luxe non plus !

_Désolé, mais il n'y a que des vêtements féminins ici ! rétorqua Morita ! Et me travestir maintenant n'est pas ce qui me tente le plus ! Et me baladez en slip, je dis, non merci ! Je ne suis pas comme Franky !

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? l'interrogea le robot.

Arrivant à cet instant, le reste des filles, le vit en train de secouer le lycéen. Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, Sanji apparut à son tour et , aidé de Yuuki, il apporta divers plats dans le salon.

_Le repas est prêt ! annonça-t-il.

_Enfin ! s'écria Luffy, en sautant littéralement sur lui.

Comme d'habitude, il reçut un coup de pied dans le visage, de la part du cuisinier, afin de le faire reculer.

_Attends un peu ! lui ordonna-t-il, en distribuant quelques-uns des plats aux garçons ! Voici pour vous les gars !

Puis, il se précipita vers la table du salon et commença à la dresser à la perfection :

_Et voici pour les demoiselles ! annonça-t-elle, en se courbant devant elles.

_Ouah, ça sent trop bon ! affirma Naomi, en humant le doux parfum qui se propageait sur la table.

_C'est quoi cette inégalité ? s'exclama Morita, en levant sa fourchette en l'air.

L'ignorant, Sanji retourna dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un énorme plat ainsi que quelques bouteilles de cola.

_Voilà pour vous ! annonça-t-il, en posant le tout devant Luffy et Franky ! Du cola et de la viande !

_Génial ! se réjouirent les deux pirates.

Se saisissant des bouteilles, Frnaky ouvrit alors son abdomen, devant tout le monde, avant d'en retirer des bouteilles vides. Il les remplaça aussitôt par les nouvelles bouteilles et referma le tout. Il se mit ensuite à pousser des gémissements, avant que ces derniers ne se transforme en un cri de réjouissance :

_SUPER !

_Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? s'écria Saya ! Pourquoi ingères-tu du cola de cette façon ?

_C'est la source d'énergie de mon corps ! lui expliqua le cyborg ! En fait, quand j'étais plus jeune, je m'étais retrouvé à moitié mort, après avoir tenté de réaliser un miracle ! Pour survivre, j'ai dû trouver et utiliser des matériaux pour réparer mon corps endommagé ! Malheureusement, pour seule source d'énergie, je n'avais trouvé que du cola ! C'est pour cela que dû modifier mon corps davantage afin que cette boisson devienne mon nouveau sang ! Maintenant que mes réserves sont pleines, je suis de nouveau prêt à me battre !

_Trop génial ! affirma alors Kohta, le regard remplit d'envie ! Vous avez vraiment modifié votre corps vous même ?

Préférant ignorer l'intérêt du garçon, Saya piqua dans une assiette et commença à manger un morceau de poisson. Il s'arrêta alors, paralysé à cause de ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

_Trop chaud ? l'interrogea Saeko.

_C'est délicieux ! ne put s'empêcher d'avouer la jeune fille.

_À ce point ? l'interrogèrent Mizusu et Toshimi, avant de goûter, à leur tour, l'un des plats.

Le plat était tellement exquis pour leurs papilles, qu'elles en lâchèrent leurs fourchettes.

Voulant goûter à son tour, Kurokami prit une bouchée, avant de se mettre à commencer à manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

_Encore ! J'en veux encore plus ! s'écria-t-il, tandis que son aura sombre semblait disparaître.

_Hé, ne prends pas tout ! l'arrêta Miura, en commençant à l'imiter.

_Punaise, j'ai jamais rien manger d'aussi bon ! avoua Kohta.

Les apercevant commencer à manger les uns après les autres tandis que Luffy avait déjà presque fini son plat individuel, Takashi regarda ce qu'il avait dans son assiette avant de prendre un morceau d'omelette. La mettant dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher ensuite de placer sa main devant cette dernière, tandis que sa deuxième se posa sur son ventre. En un instant, il sentit une sorte de vague de bonheur envahir son corps.

« Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? voulut-il savoir, en prenant une deuxième bouchée. »

Cette fois-ci, il avait la sensation que son corps était en train de regagner rapidement de l'énergie.

_Comment pouvez-vous cuisiner aussi bien ? voulut savoir Hisashi ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec la cuisine de ma mère !

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de manger ! affirma Rei.

À la vue de la nourriture, Tsunoda finit à son tour par commencer à manger. Mâchant lentement sa première bouchée, il semblait chercher quelque chose à redire sur la nourriture. Néanmoins, il ne peut que rester muet. Le goût de la cuisine de Sanji était si délicieuse, qu'elle monta jusqu'à son cerveau et lui fit ordonner de finir son assiette. Pourtant, le garçon refusait d'avouer cela à voix haute. Comme Zoro, il n'appréciait pas dire des compliments aux gens. À la place, il resta silencieux, pendant que les autres étaient en train de féliciter les prouesses du chef, tandis que les camarades de ce dernier découvrait des aliments issus de ce monde.

_Hé, Sanji ! l'appela Usopp, en tenant une poignée de rondelles de pomme de terre salé ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Yuuki m'a dit que se sont des chips ! lui apprit le cuisinier ! Ce sont des morceaux de pommes de terres asséchés et recouvertes de sel !

_Et ça ? voulut savoir, en piochant dans l'assiette de Zoro.

Attrapant une boulette verte que le sabreur s'apprêtait à manger, il l'engloutit en une bouchée avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire quelque chose.

_Non, Luffy ! voulut l'arrêter Sanji ! C'est du wasabi !

Trop tard. Devenant tout rouge, son capitaine se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens avant que Sanji ne lui lance une bouteille d'eau. La buvant d'une traite, Luffy se mit alors à demander :

_Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'est hyper fort !

_C'est du wasabi ! répéta le cuisinier ! Un épice plutôt relevé !

_Hé, qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans mon assiette ? voulut savoir Zoro qui, pour une fois, pouvait remercier la gourmandise de Luffy.

_Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? l'interrogea le cuisinier, en détournant le regard.

_Enfoiré ! Tu as voulu m'empoisonner, danseuse d'opérette !

_Hein, la tronche de cactus aurait-elle quelque chose à me dire ? l'interrogea Sanji.

_Non, mais je rêve ! soupira Nami ! Même ici, ils arrivent à se disputer !

Les regardant alors, les lycéens ne pouvaient qu'être surpris, en constatant que les deux hommes avaient vite fait oublier leur capitaine. Ce dernier, après que sa langue ne lui fasse plus souffrir, se remit à manger, comme si de rien n'était. Quand aux autres, ils avaient à peine lancer un regard aux deux combattants, qui commençaient déjà se tirer les joues tout en se frappant.

_Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'allure de pirates ! remarqua Takuzo à Takashi.

_C'est clair !

Ayant alors envie de mettre de l'ambiance, Brook se leva à cet instant, avant de se diriger vers un piano ( Oui, on va dire qu'il y en avait un ici ). Le voyant s'asseoir, Saeko lui demanda :

_Tu sais joué du piano, squelette ?

_Je suis Brook, le musicien de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille ! assura ce dernier, avant de commencer à pianoter.

Emplissant la pièce d'une mélodie envoûtante, il commença à faire gesticuler plusieurs de ces camarades, qui reconnurent très vite la chanson qu'il commençait à jouer :

_Le rhum de binks ! Le rhum de binks !

_ _Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,_ _  
_ _Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,_ _  
_ _Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,_ _  
_ _Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,_ __

 _Je m'en vais de bon matin,_ _  
_ _Livrer le bon rhum de Binks._ _  
_ _Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,_ _  
_ _Les flots au gré du vent._ __

 _Alors que je prend le large,_ _  
_ _Le soleil entame sa course_ _  
_ _Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,_ _  
_ _Dans le ciel en chantant !_

L'accompagnant dans sa chanson, les pirates commencèrent rapidement à mettre de l'ambiance dans la salle. Commençant à se dérider, la plupart des lycéens se mirent à sourire, envoûté par le comportement burlesque de ce drôle d'équipage. Partant et revenant avec plus de nourriture, Sanji continuait à nourrir la petite troupe, tout en continuant à favoriser les filles. Néanmoins, il eut le temps de se disputer de nouveau avec Zoro, quand ce dernier avait étendu sa jambe devant lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Voyant la plupart des lycéens rirent de leurs pitreries, Tsunoda finit par quitter discrètement la salle, avant de se rendre au balcon. Regardant la rue, il aperçut quelques zombies en train de se cogner contre la grille qui entourait le manoir. Attiré par le bruit, ils espéraient trouver un moyen pour venir jusqu'au groupe. Sortant soudain une boîte de cigarette et son briquet, il commença à porter l'une d'elle à sa bouche, avant de l'allumer. Expirant ensuite une colonne de fumée, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus à sa place ici, plutôt qu'avec cette bande de dégénérés qui préféraient faire la fête, alors que le danger guettait à tout instant.

_Ces pirates … ! Ils sont aussi dingues les uns que les autres !

_Peut-être, mais je commence à bien les aimer ! lui apprit quelqu'un, dans son dos.

Se retournant, le lycéen aperçut soudain Misuzu, en train d'arriver à son tour sur le balcon.

_Si je suis venu ici, c'était pour être seul ! lui apprit le garçon.

_Décidément, tu es toujours aussi solitaire ! remarqua la jeune fille, en s'appuyant à cet instant, sur la rembarre du balcon.

_Et alors ? Est-ce un défaut ? Et puis, es-tu venu ici juste pour me faire la morale ?

_Pas vraiment ! affirma la jeune fille, tandis que le garçon commença à s'en aller ! En fait, je voulais, au contraire, te remercier !

_Me remercier ? s'étonna le garçon, en se tournant vers elle.

_Oui ! Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a aidé lorsque Toshimi s'était évanouie ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ?

La fixant sans rien dire, le garçon finit par siffler de mécontentement avant de s'en aller.

_Hé, où vas-tu ?

_Prendre une douche ! répondit-il simplement.

Le voyant partir, la jeune file soupira de nouveau à cause de son comportement antisociale.

Alors que le festin se terminait et que plusieurs commençaient à s'endormir sur place, Taniuchi aperçut Kawamoto, en train de se diriger hors du salon, en titubant.

_Hé, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La fixant, elle constatant que la lycéenne était soûle. Ayant profiter du repas pour boire, afin d'oublier tous les malheurs de la journée, Kawamoto était maintenant presque dans l'incapacité à marcher en ligne droite.

_Tu as bu quoi ?

_Pas graaaand-chose ! lui assura son amie, en se mettant à ricaner.

Continuant à marcher, elle finit par se retrouver dans un couloir et se laissa tomber contre un mur. Se mettant à se frotter un œil, elle montrait que la fatigue commençait à la gagner. La voyant faire, Taniuchi finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, avant de remarquer :

_Ce repas était plutôt marrant !

_Tu parles ! Ces pirates sont tous plus allumés les uns que les autres ! rétorqua la rousse, en voulant lui cacher le fait qu'elle s'était, en effet, bien amusée.

_Tu es dure ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont étrange mais, en restant avec eux, j'ai vraiment la sensation de me sentir en sécurité ! Et puis, tu oublies que … !

Elle se tut, en voyant la tête de Kawamoto se laisser tomber sur ses genoux. Fixant son visage, Kawamoto se mit à lui sourire avant de déclarer :

_Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours en vie !

_Moi aussi, je le suis ! assura Taniuchi, en lui souriant à son tour ! Mais maintenant, tu as bien besoin de dormir un peu !

_Non, je veux rester comme ça ! rétorqua la rousse, en ayant aucune envie de bouger ! Je veux être avec toi !

_Nous sommes et nous serons toujours ensemble ! lui assura la seconde fille ! Maintenant, nous survivrons ensemble !

À cet instant, le visage de la rousse se leva jusqu'au sien et la jeune fille finit par lui offrir un baiser. Surprise au départ, Taniuchi finit par se laisser faire, comme à son habitude.

_Je t'aime, Taniuchi ! lui assura sa petite amie, en retournant à sa place favorite.

Lui souriant, la jeune fille lui caressa soudain les cheveux tendrement.

_Elles sont lesbiennes ? s'étonna Tsunoda.

Tandis que le garçon avait quitté la salle de bain, il s'était caché derrière un mur, en apercevant les deux filles flirter entre elles. Honnêtement, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les deux filles, mais il était loin de penser qu'elles étaient attirés par des personnes du même sexe qu'elles.

_Non, lâches moi ! implora Chopper, à moitié étranglé.

Alors que le petit renne avait quitté le salon, il avait été aussitôt kidnappé par une personne qui s'empressa de le serrer contre elle.

_Mais je veux un câlin ! lui apprit Toshimi, aussi soûle que l'était Kawamoto.

Lui frottant la joue contre la sienne, elle déclara :

_Tu es si doux, Pitchou !

_Tu m'étrangles ! se plaignit-il.

Relâchant soudain son étreinte, Toshimi se mit à tourner sur elle-même, faisant attraper le tournis à sa peluche favorite.

_Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Arrêtes !

Tout en tournant, la jeune fille finit par s'approcher d'une porte et l'ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans une chambre. Pourvu d'un grand lit et de meubles très chics, recouverts de belles peluches, la chambre ressemblait à celle d'une petite princesse. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, Toshimi se positionna en boule sur les draps tout en continuant à serrer Chopper contre elle.

_On va dormir ensemble ! décida-t-elle.

_Hein ? Non, attends Toshimi ! Tu es soûle !

_Et alors ? De toute façon, je t'adore ! Tu es trop mignon ! Et puis, si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à toi !

Elle lui délivra soudain un baiser au-dessus de son chapeau avant de dire :

_Je te remercie beaucoup !

Elle ferma alors les yeux, tandis que Chopper tentait une nouvelle fois de se délivrer. Cette fois-ci, tandis que la jeune fille sombrait en plein sommeil, l'animal parvint enfin à sortir de son étreinte et descendit du lit.

_Ouf ! Décidément, il n'y a pas que des avantages à être mignon !

Se tournant vers Toshimi, il la vit dormir paisiblement. Se saisissant d'une couverture, il la recouvrit discrètement avec avant de commencer à sortir de la salle. Néanmoins, avant de la quitter, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller regarder les peluches de plus près. Toutes représentaient des animaux et la plupart étaient aussi grandes que lui.

_Eh bien, c'est une vraie collection ! remarqua-t-il.

_Toshimi en raffole ! lui apprit soudain Misuzu, en pénétrant dans la chambre.

_Hum ? Misuzu ?

_Merci de l'avoir couché ! la remercia-t-elle, en voyant son amie en train de dormir.

_C'est quasiment elle qui est venu jusque dans le lit ! rétorqua-t-il ! C'est sa chambre ?

_Oui ! approuva Misuzu, en se dirigeant alors vers un bureau.

Scotché sur un panneau qui se trouvait accroché au mur, Misuzu se saisit d'une photo où deux personnes étaient entourées d'un cœur. Se rapprochant de la lycéenne, Chopper l'aperçut sur la photo accompagné de Toshimi. Souriant, les deux filles faisaient un signe de paix avec leurs doigts. Ayant leurs visages entouré par le cœur, il y avait marqué, juste en dessous '' Amies pour la vie ''.

_D'après ce que je vois, elle te considère vraiment comme son amie ! remarqua Chopper.

Continuant à fixer la photo, la jeune fille semblait ne pas l'entendre. En effet, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne lui parle :

_Dis-moi, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que j'étais sur le point de l'abandonner, avant que tu n'arrives pour nous sauver ?

La regardant d'un air sérieux, l'animal lui apprit :

_Depuis que je suis avec vous, j'ai remarqué quelque chose ! Toshimi est une personne à l'esprit fragile qui ne reste en vie que grâce à un lien qui lui est cher ! Ce lien, c'est celui qui vous unit, Misuzu !

_Celui … qui nous unit ?

_Si jamais Toshimi perd ce lien, je suis certain qu'elle ne trouverais plus aucune énergie afin de sauver dans ce monde ! Elle semble compté sur toi et n'hésite pas à le montrer ! Tu ne penses pas la même chose ?

L'écoutant sans sourciller, la jeune fille finit par se retourner, avant d'écraser la photo sur son bureau. Repensant à son comportement dans la salle de bain, Misuzu comprit que Toshimi était inquiète de n'avoir toujours eu aucune nouvelle de sa famille. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle affirma :

_Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, avant de répéter :

_Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

Retenant ses larmes, elle planta soudain ses ongles dans son épaule et ne put s'empêcher d'être en haine contre elle -même :

_Comment ai-je pus décider de l'abandonner ? Si … Si nous avions échangé nos places, Toshimi ne m'aurait jamais abandonné, elle ! Elle m'aurait aidé jusqu'à ce que les zombies la morde à son tour !

Se tournant vers l'animal, elle lui demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour réparer cette erreur ?

_Comportes toi comme une amie ! s'écria le renne ! Veuilles sur elle, protèges-là, empêches là de se faire attaquer et ne l'abandonnes plus jamais !

Il lui adressa alors un vrai sourire, avant de lui assurer :

_Ce n'est que comme ça qu'elle continuera à te considérer comme son amie !

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Misuzu l'agrippa par le cou, avant de le serrer contre elle et d'éclater en sanglots :

_Oui ! Je promets de ne plus l'abandonner ! C'est juré !

_Arrêtez de m'étrangler ! ordonna le Chopper, prisonnier de cette nouvelle étreinte.


	15. one piece commentaire

Voulant écrire une longue histoire qui j'espère pourrait durer quelques temps, je vous écris pour vous demander votre avis sur l'histoire et si je dois la continuer ou non. Si oui, envoyez moi des conseils ou des choses que vous voudrez que je fasse apparaître dans l'histoire ( comme le gear 5, le siècle oublié, autres personnages de One Piece … )


	16. Chapitre 14

Hoquetant, Yuuki était en train de boire une canette de bière. Ayant regagné sa place, dans la cuisine, elle était à nouveau en train de regarder Sanji, qui s'occupait à faire la vaisselle. Vu tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé, il y en avait tout une pile.

_Pourquoi fais-tu la vaisselle ? On va repartir demain !

_Après avoir fait la cuisine, j'ai horreur de laisser une cuisine sale derrière moi ! lui expliqua Sanji, en se tournant vers elle ! En tout cas, j'espère que le repas t'as plu !

_J'ai horreur de beaucoup d'aliments ! l'informa la jeune fille, en regardant ce qui restait de sa canette ! Comme les oignons ou les champignons ! Pourtant, tu en as mis plein dans tes plats !

_Désolé, je ne pensai spas que … !

_Tes plats étaient tous délicieux ! l'arrêta alors la jeune fille ! Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé ! Tu es un vrai chef, San … !

Entendant alors sa canette tomber à terre, la blond la vit affalé sur la chaise, les yeux clos. L'effet de l'alcool, additionné à la fatigue dû aux événements de la journée, avait fini par la terrasser. La voyant dormir, le cuisinier retira une nouvelle fois sa chemise avant de la recouvrir avec.

_Reposes-toi bien ! chuchota-t-il.

Néanmoins, au moment où il lui posa sa chemise, il aperçut qu'elle portait un énorme ecchymose, à moitié dissimulé sur le col de son uniforme.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle aurait pu se le faire.

Portant alors la faute sur les trois lycéens qui avaient voulu la violer, le cuisinier finit par retourner dans le salon afin de récupérer les assiettes qui restaient. À peine y entra-t-il qu'il entendit Kohta, Morita et Franky, en plein débat, devant le balcon.

_Non, mais vous êtes dingues ! s'écria Morita ! C'est de la folie !

_Quelque fois, il faut savoir prendre des risques ! rétorqua Franky.

_Et puis, cela nous permettra sûrement d'avoir une plus grande force d'attaque !

_Et comment comptez-vous passez sans attirer l'attention ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Sanji, en se dirigeant vers le trio.

_Il veulent aller tenter le diable ! lui apprit aussitôt Morita, en espérant que le nouveau venu le soutienne.

_Tenter le diable ?

_Regardes ! lui conseilla le cyborg, en lui passant une paire de jumelles.

La portant à ses yeux, il se mit à inspecter les alentours du manoir, jusqu'à ce que Kohta dirigea son regard jusqu'à un domicile en particulier. Ce dernier comportait derrière son grillage, une voiture qui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue.

_C'est une humvee ! lui expliqua Morita ! Un véhicule utilisé par les militaires ! Il est parfaitement renforcé et peut facilement supporter plusieurs assauts de zombies !

Regardant plus attentivement le moyen de transport, le cuisinier ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. En effet, elle ressemblait à une espèce de jeep, munis de tôles renforcé, d'au moins trois mètre et demis de long. Elle avait aussi de puissants phares, des pneus tout terrain, un camouflage militaire … sans compter que le toit était ouvrant, d'après Kohta.

_Et ensuite ? voulut savoir Sanji.

_Je pense être capable de la démonter afin d'incorporer plusieurs pièces à notre propre moyen de transport ! lui expliqua Franky, en faisant référence au mini-bus.

_De plus, peu de personnes peuvent avoir ce genre de véhicules ! Cela ne concerne que les soldats haut gradés ! Ce qui veut dire que, si mon hypothèse est bonne, cette habitation doit comporter des armes à feux ! Si c'est le cas, il faut les récupérer !

_Et comment comptez-vous vous y rendre ? les interrogea Morita.

_Il y a plusieurs zombies devant le portail ! remarqua Sanji ! Vous comptez foncer dans le tas ?

Le cyborg se mit à secouer son doigt avant de pointer Luffy du doigt. Ce dernier, pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui se passait, était tout bonnement en train de dormir, maintenant qu'il avait l'estomac plein.

_J'ai plutôt pensé à me servir de Luffy comme d'un lance-pierre !

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Sanji lui demanda :

_Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'y aille avec mon pas de Lune ?

_Je suis le seul apte à conduire ! rétorqua Franky ! Et je suis trop lourd pour que tu puisses me porter !

Réfléchissant à sa remarque, le cuisinier finit par hausser des épaules avant de leur conseiller :

_Faites en sorte de ne pas faire de boucan !

_Hein ? s'étonna Morita, en constatant qu'il ne voulait pas les arrêter.

Se dirigeant alors vers Luffy, Franky le secoua pour le réveiller :

_Allez, debout Luffy !

_Hein ? Quoi ? Voulut savoir ce dernier, à moitié endormi ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ?

_Non, on a juste besoin de toi pour pouvoir faire un petit tour dehors !

Après quelques minutes, Luffy comprit alors ce que Franky attendait de lui. Gagnant le balcon, il aperçut l'habitation qui intéressait tout le monde. Calculant la distance qui était nécessaire, il finit par étendre ses bras jusqu'à atteindre un lampadaire et une antenne parabolique. Reculant ensuite, il pénétra dans le salon, avant d'affirmer :

_C'est bon !

_SUPER ! s'écria Franky, avant d'attraper Kohta ainsi que Morita ! Dans ce cas, on y va !

_Quoi ? s'étonna le second lycéen ! Je veux pas y aller, moi !

_On va s'éclater ! déclara Franky, en l'ignorant.

Se plaçant devant Luffy, il leva le pouce pour indiquer à ce dernier de tout lâcher. Aussitôt, les pieds de son capitaine quittèrent le sol et les quatre se retrouvèrent propulser par le balcon et passèrent au-dessus du grillage.

_Hiha ! s'écria Luffy, en volant dans les airs.

S'agrippant aux bras du Franky, les deux lycéens se mirent, quant à eux, à crier de peur. Finalement, fonçant droit vers le jardin, le cyborg dirigea ses pieds vers le sol avant que des propulseurs en sortirent. S'enclenchant, ils ralentirent la progression de Franky, tandis que Luffy s'écrasa face contre terre.

Pourtant, ce dernier se releva sans ml et, après que les trois autres l'eut rejoint, il se mit à s''écrier :

_On s'en refait un ?

_Pas question ! lui apprirent les deux lycéens.

Pendant que les quatre camarades commencèrent leur expédition, Taniuchi sortit alors d'une chambre en soupirant. Y laissant Kawamoto, elle avait eu du mal à y faire coucher cette dernière.

« Je ne la laisserais plus jamais boire ! pensa-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrêta soudain, en apercevant, allongé par terre, Zoro en train de dormir en plein milieu du couloir.

_Le sabreur ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à le réveiller quand son regard tomba sur les trois sabres de Zoro, qu'ils avaient posés contre un mur, avant de s'endormir. Intéressée par ces derniers, elle saisit alors de son Shuusui. Mais au moment où elle allait le sortir de son fourreau, une autre lame se posa sur sa gorge et manqua de peu de traverser cette dernière. Lâchant aussitôt ce qu'elle avait dans la main, la jeune fille constata que Zoro s'était réveillé et s'était de l'un de ses sabres.

La voyant paralysé, l'épéiste finit par pester avant de rengainer son arme.

_Ne touches pas à mes sabres, sans permission !

_Dé … Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle, en tombant à la renverse.

« Comment a-t-il réussit à dégainer aussi vite ? voulut-elle savoir, en passant sa main sur sa gorge. »

Préférant le laisser tranquille, elle s'apprêta à partir, quand la sabreur l'interrogea :

_Tu aimes les sabres ?

_Euh … les sabres ? Non, c'est … juste que mon grand-père les collectionnait ! Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'étaient les vôtres !

Continuant à la fixer, Zoro ramassa son Shuusui avant de le lui lancer.

_Tiens ! Observes le mais je doute que tu puisses l'identifier !

Comprenant qu'elle pouvait l'analyser sans se faire égorger, la jeune fille le sortit entièrement de son fourreau, avant d'inspecter sa lame. Cette dernière, de couleur noire, avait des motifs en forme de pic, tandis que sa garde était pourvu d'arêtes en forme de fleur. Assez fine pour pouvoir couper une feuille de papier en deux, la lame montrait qu'elle pouvait trancher facilement n'importe quoi.

_J'y crois pas ! s'écria Taniuchi ! C'est un Shuusui !

Ne pouvant cacher sa surprise, Zoro lui demanda :

_Comment le sais-tu ?

_Le Shuusui était un grand sabre japonais connu pour sa solidité ! lui apprit la jeune fille, en soupesant l'arme ! Néanmoins, il était plus lourd que la moyenne ! On peut facilement le reconnaître à sa lame noire ! Mon dieu, dire que ce sabre était utilisé, auparavant par de grands samouraïs jusqu'à la rébellion de Satsuma ! Depuis lors, on raconte que ce genre de sabres est impossible à trouver ! C'est une véritable relique ! Un trésor national ! N'importe quel collectionneur serait prêt à y mettre le prix fort pour l'avoir !

_Les samouraïs ? répéta Zoro ! Tu veux parler de Ryuma ?

_Ryuma ? Euh, non … ça me dit rien !

_Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses ce sabre alors qu'il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire et qu'il soit originaire de mon monde ?

_Chez nous, il y en avait une dizaine qui ont été forgé ! lui apprit Taniuchi.

« Une dizaine ? s'étonna Zoro ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment se fait-il que l'on pouvait trouver ce sabre dans nos deux mondes ? »

_Ce n'est pas ça non plus ! remarqua Robin.

Tandis que la jeune femme était tombé sur une petite bibliothèque, en visitant le manoir, elle avait finit par ouvrir un à un les livres, avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait : une carte du monde. Posant alors le livre sur une table, elle essayait de visualiser son emplacement actuelle avant de le comparer avec le reste du monde. Ce dernier était composé de deux grands blocs de terres ainsi que de plusieurs grosses îles et deux pôles.

_Ce monde est bien différent du nôtre ! remarqua-t-elle, en n'apercevant aucune trace de Grand et de Red Line.

De plus, en ayant jeté à un livre consacré à l'histoire du monde, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne coïncidait avec ce qu'elle savait déjà. Rien ne parlait de fruits de démons, du One Piece et encore moins de Gol .

Posant la main sur son front, elle tenta de faire un tri dans ses pensées, sans y arriver. Même en sachant ces nouvelles informations, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le moyen de faire renvoyer tout l'équipage dans leur monde à eux.

Assez frustré par cela, elle fit apparaître quelques mains sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque et commença à en tirer d'autres livres.

_Ton pouvoir … est bien pratique ! l'informa une voix, passablement ivre.

Se tournant, Robin aperçut Kawamoto, à l'encadrement de la porte. Après que Taniuchi l'ait quitté, la jeune fille avait préféré quitter sa chambre afin de trouver l'archéologue. S'appuyant contre un mur, elle lui demanda :

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_Non ! lui apprit Robin, en affichant un maigre sourire ! Malheureusement, on dirait bien que tu devras encore rester avec moi, un petit bout de temps !

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? l'interrogea l'adolescent ! Je ne te déteste pas !

_Ah bon ? s'étonna Robin ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de mettre une certaine tension entre nous !

_Je n'aime pas ton attitude de grande sœur ainsi que ton pouvoir ! déclara la rousse ! À cause d'eux, Taniuchi n'arrête pas de t'accorder de l'importance ! Elle a toujours été une personne rêvant de pouvoir acquérir des capacités ! Tu es ce qu'elle a toujours voulu être dans ses rêves !

_Serais-tu jalouse, dans ce cas ?

_Bien sûr ! avoua-t-elle, sous l'action de l'alcool ! En un rien de temps, tu nous as montré que tu étais forte et intelligente !

Elle se tut à cet instant avant de se mettre à sourire faiblement :

_Pourtant, je ne peux que t'admirer, moi aussi ! Tu nous as sauvé, au lycée, et c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes toujours en vie ! Même si ça me met en rogne, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te remercier, Robin !

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme l'entendit prononcer son prénom et la vit même lui sourire de reconnaissance.

_Je t'aime bien, Robin !

_Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre ! lui assura-t-elle, en lui souriant à son tour.

Marchant un peu dans son coin, Takashi était en train de réfléchir à comment le groupe devait-il faire une fois qu'il devra partir d'ici :

« Ma mère doit toujours se trouver son école primaire ! Quand à mon père, il est en voyage d'affaire ! La maison la plus proche est celle de Saya ! Mais elle se trouve néanmoins de l'autre côté du pont ! À mon avis, il faudrait au moins y aller pour savoir si sa famille va bien ! Ensuite, il faudrait trouver le reste de nos parents avant de trouver un endroit sûr ! Mais où ? »

À cet instant, il aperçut Hisashi à l'autre bout du couloir, en train de porter Rei, endormie, dans ses bras. Ouvrant une porte, il disparu dans une pièce. Décidant de le suivre, Takashi le vit allonger la jeune fille sur le lit, avant de la couvrir avec une couverture.

_Tu ne t'installes pas avec elle ? l'interrogea le garçon, en le voyant sur le point de partir.

Surpris par sa présence, Hisashi posa la main sur son cœur avant de chuchoter :

_Tu m'as fait peur imbécile !

Il sortit alors de la chambre, avant de déclarer :

_Elle avait bien besoin de dormir !

_Sûrement ! approuva Takashi, sans afficher la moindre émotion sur son visage.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en fait ? l'interrogea Hisashi.

_Je réfléchis à ce que nous ferons une fois que nous partirons d'ici !

_Pour moi, c'est simple ! J'irai là où ira Rei !

_Tu vas te comporter comme un chien, quoi ! remarqua Takashi.

_Hum ? fit le garçon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Rien, à part que je trouve que tu ne fais que profiter de la situation !

_Profiter de la situation ? répéta Hisashi ! Attends qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes ensemble ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y mets ton grain de sel !

_Je suis celui avec qui elle sortait avant toi ! rétorqua Takashi ! J'ai donc le droit d'exprimer mon opinion, à ce sujet !

_Ton opinion ? s'étonna Hisashi ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rei t'a quitté ! Tu as laissé passer ta chance, point barre ! Ne vas pas chercher plus loin ! Maintenant, je ferai tout pour la protéger !

_La protéger ? répéta Takashi, en ayant presque envie de rire ! Rappelles moi, qui est venu vous prévenir quand les zombies ont attaqué le lycée ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, à ton avis, si je n'avais pas été là ?

Hisahsi le prit soudain par le col, avant de lui demander :

_Et ensuite ? Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Que je courbe l'échine devant toi tout en te redonnant Rei ?

_Non, je veux juste que tu dégages ! lui apprit Takashi, en lui livrant enfin le fond de sa pensée ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie, de n'importe quelle façon !

Les yeux écarquiller, Hisashi le regarda sidéré.

_Qu'est-ce … ? pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu m'as piqué ma copine, alors que je te considérais comme mon ami ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras la prochaine fois ? Tu te serviras de moi comme bouclier afin de sur … ?

Un coup de poing l'arrêta et l'éjecta contre un mur. La joue enflée, il lança un regard haineux à l'adresse d'Hisashi, qui brandissait toujours son poing devant lui.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? l'interrogea le lycéen ! Ça ne va pas bien ou quoi ? C'est l'arrivé de ces monstres qui a détraqué ton esprit ou quoi ?

Sifflant de mécontentement, Takashi s'en alla soudain, sans chercher à vouloir approfondir leur discussion.

_Tu n'es plus le Takashi que je connaissais ! remarqua Hisahsi, dans son dos.

_Dans ce cas, je ne compte pas le redevenir ! lâcha-t-il, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

_Bon sang ! s'écria Morita ! Cet endroit est censé être une maison ou une caserne militaire ?

Tandis que Franky s'était introduit dans le garage de l'habitation afin de trouver des outils, et que Luffy était parti en direction des cuisines, les deux lycéens s'étaient munis d'un pied de biche afin d'ouvrir deux casiers, qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le salon. Le premier, non verrouillé, a pu être ouvert très rapidement et contenait, à la grande joie de Kohta, tout un stock de munitions.

_Même un repère remplit de terroristes n'auraient pas autant de munitions ! commenta Morita, en les empilant au milieu du salon ! On dirait presque des stocks pour faire de la contrebande ! C'est légal de posséder tout ça ?

_Pour des citoyens normaux, cela serait compliqué d'avoir tout ça ! lui répondit Kohta ! Mais, si un membre de cette famille est haut placé dans l'armée, là c'est autre chose !

_Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle travaille vraiment dans l'armée ?

_La humvee qui est garée devant la maison en est une excellente preuve ! Seules des officiers peuvent en avoir des comme ça ! Mais, pour tout t'avouer, je sens que nous avons pas fini d'être surpris !

_Tu crois qu'il y a autre chose dans l'autre casier ?

_Oh oui, alors !

Le problème, par contre, était que le second casier était verrouillé à l'aide d'un gros cadenas. Puisque personne n'avait mis main basse sur la clé, ils avaient finalement par se mettre d'accord afin d'utiliser la force pour l'ouvrir. Néanmoins, après quelques essais, les deux amis avaient à peine réussi à introduire l'embout dans la fente du casier.

_Allez, rentres ! pesta Morita ! J'espère vraiment qu'on ne fait pas ça pour rien !

_S'il y a un stock de munitions dans un casier, je suis donc persuadé que tout ce qui va avec se trouve juste à côté !

_Pas faux ! Allez, c'est parti !

Ils se mirent alors à forcer sur le pied de biche, qui ne tarda guère à commencer à se tordre. De drôles de bruits, provenant de la porte du casier, se firent entendre et, bientôt, cette dernière finit par s'ouvrir en grand. Pour tout dire, l'un des joints avait sauté. Avec un sinistre grincement, la porte se pencha lentement en arrière, avant de tomber au sol déclenchant un joli boucan.

_Plus discret, tu meurs ! remarqua Kohta, en se relevant.

Tandis que Morita gisait à terre, l'autre garçon était déjà en train de vérifier ce que le casier contenait.

_Waouh, génial ! Elles sont bien là !

_Hum ? fit Morita, en s'approchant du casier ! Tu as trouvé quoi ?

Regardant, l'intérieur de ce dernier, Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, en voyant les armes qu'il renfermait. Toutes ressemblaient à des fusils ou à une mitraillette.

_Bordel, mais on est où là ? D'abord le véhicule blindé, puis maintenant ça ! On se croirait dans GTA !

_Non, c'est encore mieux que GTA ! rétorqua Kohta, en se saisissant d'un fusil à longue porté muni d'une lunette utilisé par les snipers pour mieux viser ! Un springfield M1 A1 super match ! Une arme parfaite pour abattre une cible à quelques centaines de mètres de toi ! Mais celui-ci a connu une amélioration puisqu'il est semi-automatique ! Quand l'arme est automatique, cela devient inutile quand on est à court de munitions ! Il possède aussi un réservoir de vingt balles, ce qui est inégale au Japon, pour ce genre d'arme !

Le regardant fantasmer devant l'arme, Morita comprit alors qu'il était dans son univers. Il n'avais plus rien à voir avec le lycéen qui se faisait martyriser à l'école.

Kohta se saisit ensuite d'une sorte de fusil d'assaut avant de reprendre ses explications :

_Voici un knight SR flambant neuf ! Une pure merveille qui est interdit au Japon ! Pour qu'il puisse entrer sur le territoire, il faut qu'il fasse parti de la série AR-10 modifié ! Il possède un chargeur moins important que le premier sauf que sa puissance est bien plus effrayante !

En guise de troisième arme, Kohta mit main basse sur une arbalète :

_J'y crois pas ! Une arbalète Barnet Wildcat C-5 ! Une ancienne arbalète qui pouvait aisément terrasser un ours en un coup !

Tandis qu'Kohta s'attarda sur son arbalète, Luffy entra dans la pièce, avec tout un stock de nourriture dans les mains.

_'ai pi '' é le f'igo ! Annonça-t-il, la bouche pleine.

_Hein ?

Le chapeau de paille se mit alors à avaler ce qu'il mâchait avant de répéter :

_J'ai pillé le frigo !

_Ce n'est pas toi qui a engloutit trois plats, à lui tout seul, tout à l'heure ?

_Je me suis juste fait un encas ! Rétorqua le capitaine, en posant ses trouvailles sur la table du salon.

Se tournant ensuite vers les armes à feux, il finit par se saisir de la dernière arme qui se trouvait dans le placard. À première vue, elle ressemblait à un fusil d'assaut muni d'une lunette de visée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_C'est un fusil à pompe Isaca M35 ! m'informa Kohta.

Il se mit soudain à sourire sinistrement avant d'ajouter :

_Si tu veux être certain de détruite la tête d'un zombie, c'est l'arme qui te faut ! Bien sûr, son plus gros défaut est que le temps de chargement nécessite plus de temps que le reste des armes !

_Donc, si je vise quelqu'un avec, je suis certain de le tuer ! récapitula Luffy, en commençant à viser le garçon.

_Ne pointe jamais un fusil vers quelqu'un si tu ne sais pas s'il est chargé ! lui ordonna-t-il, en le lui prenant aussitôt des mains.

_En tout cas, vu le nombre de munitions, nous pourrions créer une sorte de base ici, non ? lui interrogea Morita.

_Je ne pense pas ! rétorqua Kohta ! Même si le nombre de balles nous paraît important, il paraît évident que nous n'en aurions jamais assez, si jamais une partie des zombies de cette ville décidait, soudain, de nous attaquer ! Qui puis est, nous serons obligés d'aller dehors pour aller chercher de quoi manger ! Après quelques sorties, je doute que nous aurons encore des munitions ! Il n'y a aucune armurerie par ici ! Donc, aucun moyen de renouveler notre stock d'armes !

S'avançant alors vers le casier, Morita en extirpa un revolver qui était resté au fond.

_C'est quoi ça ? voulut savoir Morita, en la regardant.

_C'est un glock 17 ! Un revolver principalement utilisé par les militaires !

_Eh ben, je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec ça, autour de la ceinture, plutôt qu'avec des fusils sur le dos !

Débarquant à cet instant, Franky arriva dans le salon, muni d'un énorme sac. À l'intérieur, il y avait entreposé tout le matériel que comportait le garage de cet endroit. Ainsi, il espérait que cela lui sera utile, tout à l'heure.

_C'est bon ? Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ? On peut y aller ?

_On va refaire un tour de catapulte ? s'apeura Morita.

Le cyborg lui sourit alors, avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil :

_Pourquoi faire ça, alors que nous avons un véhicule bien plus adéquate avec nous ?

_Tu as compris, Brook ? l'interrogea Franky, en utilisant son escargophone ! On arrive dans une minute !

_Yohoho ! Très bien, je serais là ! déclara le squelette avant de raccrocher.

L'imitant, Franky s'installa alors à bord de la Humvee. À côté de lui, Morita ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire, dans quelques secondes. Kohta, quant à lui, était monté sur le toit de la Humvee et visait déjà les nombreux zombies qui leurs faisaient face, de l'autre côté du grillage.

_Oh dieu, protèges nous ! l'implora Morita.

_Pourquoi avoir peur ? Le plan est tout simple : on ouvre le grillage, on fonce sans arrêter et on retourne au manoir avec la voiture !

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Ignorant la remarque, Franky se mit à crier :

_C'est bon, Luffy ! Tu peux ouvrir !

Ce dernier, debout devant le grillage, se mit alors à sourire, avant de porter son pouce entre ses dents :

_Ok, GEAR THREE !

Pour la seconde fois, les deux lycéens purent voir son bras grossir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un éléphant. Il étira ensuite son bras en arrière, avant de le faire tournoyer. Courant alors vers le portail, il visa le zombie le plus laid qu'il puisse trouver et lui envoya son poing dans les dents. À vrai dire, le poing fut si gros qu'il déracina complètement toute la partie du grillage protégeant le nord de l'habitation. Écrasé contre les barreaux, trois quarts des zombies se retrouvèrent éjecter en arrière, tandis que Franky fit démarrer le moteur.

_C'est parti ! SUPER vitesse !

Aussitôt, la Humvee démarra en trompe et dépassa rapidement la ligne où se trouvait le portail, il y a quelques seconde sà peine. Balançant sa main vers l'un des rétroviseurs, Luffy s'y accrocha et se retrouva sur le toit, aux côtés de Kohta. Ce dernier, afin de pouvoir s'habituer aux armes, avait agrippé son Springfield et commençait à le décharger sur quelques zombies qu'il trouva en chemin. Leurs crânes éclatèrent alors, tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kohta :

_Ouais, ça c'est de la bonne guerre !

Le portail du manoir fut alors en vue, tandis que ses portes s'ouvrirent. Les attendant devant, Brook leur fit signe d'entrer, avant de découper un zombie qui tenta de faire de même.

_Allez-y, vous pouvez y aller !

_Merci Brook ! le remercia le cyborg, en le dépassant.

Sautant près du squelette, Luffy allongea soudain sa jambe vers un groupe de zombie, afin de les forcer à reculer. N'ayant plus aucun ennemi dans les pattes, Brook put alors refermer le portail, sans aucun souci.

Comprenant qu'ils venaient de réussir leur expédition, Franky se mit à ricaner avant de donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de Morita :

_Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, hein ?

Pâle comme la mort, le garçon ne bougea pas d'un sourcil. À vrai dire, le trajet, aussi court soit-il l'avait complètement traumatisé. Pour tout dire, il s'était tellement agrippé à son siège, que ses ongles avaient pénétrer dans le cuir de ce dernier.

_On l'a perdu en route ! soupira Franky, en sortant de la voiture.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Bon honnêtement, je trouve ce chapitre plutôt moyen ( je vous préviens à l'avance et je m'en excuse ). J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. Je vous écris aussi pour vous demander comment verrez-vous le Gear 5 de Luffy et comment devrait-il se manifester.**

Arrivant dans le salon du manoir, Morita aperçut Kohta avec ses armes à feux à ses pieds. Remplissant actuellement leurs chargeurs, il était aidé par Takuzo, Yamada et Naomi, qui lui donnaient un coup de main afin de passer le temps.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrogea la jeune fille, en constatant qu'il était tout pâle.

_Ces types sont des dingues ! affirma le garçon, en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

_Oh, arrêtes ! Moi, je me suis bien amusé ! lui apprit Kohta.

Le regardant remplir les chargeurs des armes, Morita remarqua :

_Pourquoi préparer toutes les armes alors que tu es le seul à savoir tirer ?

_On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver ! Je préfère être préparer, au cas où ! observa Kohta ! Et puis, comme on le dit, mieux vaut trop que pas assez !

Il aperçut alors Takuzo en train de tirer le chargeur de son fusil, sans que ce dernier ne lâche prise :

_Comment on fait pour le retirer ?

_Il faut que tu clipses le chargeur avant de le séparer de l'arme ! lui apprit Kohta.

_Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu autant de choses sur les armes à feux ? lui demanda Yamada.

_Je parie que tu es un grand amateur de jeu de tir ! ricana Naomi.

_Perdu ! lui apprit Kohta ! En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà manié un bon nombre d'armes à feux !

_Tu … Tu es sérieux ? l'interrogea Morita ! Quand tu parles de manier, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_J'ai effectué un entraînement dans un camp de l'armée de l'armée américaine ! Mon instructeur était un ancien sniper, qui s'est pris une balle dans le genou, durant la guerre en Afganistan ! Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait sur son domaine de prédilection ! Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, j'ai réussi à abattre un canard qui se trouvait à cinq-cent mètres de moi, en plein vol !

_Laisses moi d'appeler boss ! s'écria Yamada.

_Mec, tu remontes dans mon estime ! renchérit Takuzo.

_Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Il chargea alors son arme, avant de faire mine de tirer :

_Si vous voulez, je vous apprendrais à tirer !

Se regardant alors, les quatre lycéens lui firent comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment emballer par l'invitation.

_Qui a-t-il ?

_Plutôt que penser que nous deviendrons bientôt des tueurs professionnels, je préfère me dire que nous pourrons bientôt être à l'abri tandis que le monde redeviendra ce qu'il était !

_Garder espoir est une bonne chose ! remarqua Kohta, en s'en allant alors vers le balcon.

Il leur jeta un regard avant de terminer :

_Mais croire en une utopie, mène à une impasse !

_Ils ont des outils plutôt intéressant ! remarqua Usopp, en se saisissant d'une perceuse électrique.

Alors que Franky s'était installé dans le garage, le sniper s'était porté volontaire pour lui donner un coup de main. Ayant installé la Humvee dans le garage, le cyborg prévoyait de la démonter afin de recouvrir le mini-bus avec plusieurs des plaques en métal. De ce fait, le groupe pourra profiter d'un véhicule pouvant toujours les accueillir et renforcer, en prime.

_Ok, c'est parti pour un SUPER assemblage !

_Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Arrivant alors dans le garage, Miura fut son apparition, tandis qu'il tenait Kurokami par le col. Tirer en arrière, ce dernier, semblait montrer qu'il ne tenait pas plus que ça à rester ici. À vrai dire, il affichait un visage ennuyé.

_Vous y connaissez quelque chose dans ce domaine ? les interrogea Usopp.

_Mon père dirige un garage ! lui apprit Miura, avant de pointer Kurokami du pouce ! Et lui est très bon avec ses mains !

_En électronique ! rétorqua ce dernier, d'une mine non réjouie.

_Allez, je sais très bien que tu as déjà bossé sur des voitures !

_Très bien ! fit Franky ! Dans ce cas, je vais retirer les tôles en métal composant le toit de ce véhicule ! Vous, je veux que vous me récupérez les pneus !

_Pas de problème ! assura Miura, tout en continuant à retenir Kurokami, pour l'empêcher de partir.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Zoro se réveilla soudain, sans savoir depuis quand il dormait. Toujours allongé dans le couloir, il constata qu'il était seul. S'étirant, il se remit debout avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

_Hé, sourcil en vrille ! appela-t-il, en pénétrant dans cette dernière.

Il l'aperçut alors, en train de cuisiner, en compagnie de Saeko. Les deux étaient en train de préparer le déjeuner pour le lendemain, tandis que Yuuki dormait toujours sur sa chaise. Les voyant, Zoro crut bon de remarquer :

_La séquestration de mineurs est puni par la loi, pervers !

_La ferme, tête de cactus ! s'énerva Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_Dis moi où je peux trouver du saké !

_Il n'y en a plus ! l'informa le cuisinier ! Déjà qu'il n'y en avait que quelques bouteilles, beaucoup de personnes, dont toi, y ont mis leur nez dedans ! C'est parti très vite !

Pendant qu'il parlait, Saeko vit le corps de Zoro se pétrifié, quand il comprit qui n'y avait plus d'alcool. Finalement, il agrippa son sabre, avant de demander :

_Bon, si je sors, où est-ce que je pourrai sen trouver ?

_Tu restes ici ! lui ordonna aussitôt Sanji ! Si tu sors, tu vas encore te perdre !

_Je peux très bien le débrouillez tout seul ! rétorqua le sabreur ! Tu oublies que tu t'adresses à celui qui est retourné en premier sur l'archipel des Sabaody !

Cette remarque frustra encore plus le cuisinier qui rétorqua :

_Tu as juste été aidé par cette fille fantôme, alors ne frimes pas !

Soupirant l'épéiste finit par s'en aller, non sans avoir rajouter :

_Moi, au moins, j'étais en compagnie d'une femme ! Pas comme d'autre qui préfère la compagnie de travestis ! Qui puis est, le sang de deux d'entre eux coule dans dans tes veines !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le cuisinier tombe alors à genoux, sous le regard plutôt amusé de Saeko :

_Tu as un penchant pour les travestis ?

_Oublies tout ! lui implora Sanji ! Oublies toute cette conversation !

Se retrouvant hors de la cuisine, Zoro pensa à un moyen pour se procurer du saké. La seule façon qu'il avait était de sortir pour en trouver quelque part. Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée où il devait aller. Qui puis est, ses camarades n'allaient certainement pas le laisser partir sans réagir. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée de leur en parler.

Finalement, se creusant la tête, il finit par repenser à une discussion qu'il avait entendu, durant le repas, entre Sanji et Yamada. Voulant savoir où il pouvait se procurer des rations de survie, le cuisinier avait fait appel aux connaissances du lycéen, qui lui avait alors apprit qu'une supérette se trouvait à l'autre bout du quartier. D'après ce que Zoro avait pu entendre, c'était dans ce genre d'endroit qu'était entreposé de la nourriture ainsi que des boissons alcoolisées.

Repensant à cela, le sabreur se mit à sourire, avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

« Dans ce cas, c'est simple ! Je n'aurais qu'à me rentre jusqu'à là-bas et revenir avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que je sois parti ! »

Sortant du manoir, il remarqua bien vite les nombreux zombies qui se trouvaient devant les portes de la clôture. S'il passait par là, il allait à coup sûr, devoir se battre, et, par la même occasion, avertir les autres qu'il était en train de partir sans leur autorisation. Préférant éviter cela, il fit le tour du bâtiment, avant d'escalader la grille à un endroit qui était bien moins fréquenté par les morts-vivants.

_Parfait ! sourit-il, en se mettant à courir à l'autre bout du quartier ! Maintenant, c'est tout droit !

Regardant une carte de la ville, Nami était en train de marquer plusieurs informations sur un carnet.

_Le fleuve qui nous sépare de la seconde partie de la ville fait à peu près une cinquantaine de mètres de long ! lui expliqua Saya, en pointant ce dernier ! Une fois traversé, nous serons proches de l'endroit où j'habite ! Takashi et Rei habitent, quant à eux, à une trentaine de kilomètres de là ! Quant aux autres, … !

_Vous comptez vraiment vous déplacer, en zigzag dans toute la ville ? la coupa soudain la navigatrice.

_Hein ?

_Vos résidences respectives se trouvent, pour la plupart, assez éloignées les unes des autres ! remarqua Nami ! Si nous devons toutes les visiter, il y a de grandes chances pour que nous nous fassions attaquer en cours de route !

_Je le sais très bien ! affirma la jeune fille ! Néanmoins, le problème est que nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi faire, d'ici demain ! Beaucoup d'entre nous souhaitent revoir nos familles, tout en sachant très bien que les chances que nous ayons de les revoir sont très faibles ! De votre côté, où voudrez-vous allez ?

Sans hésiter, Nami pointa soudain un endroit de la carte en particulier. Comportant à peine une habitation ici et là, elle montra la zone rurale de la ville.

_Les zombies se réunissent là où il y a du monde ! remarqua Nami ! De ce fait, nous devrions aller là où il y a le moins de personnes possible !

_Je suis d'accord avec ça ! Mais, les autres vont plutôt le comprendre d'une autre façon ! Un endroit où il n'y a personne, signifie qu'ils n'y trouveront pas leurs familles ! Deux choix s'offriront alors à nous : soit nous nous rendons là où nous serons en sécurité, soit nous tenterons le diable !

_En effet ! approuva Nami, en rangeant son carnet ! Bon, dans ce cas, je vais en parler aux autres pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent !

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller, quand Saya lui demanda :

_Vous êtes vraiment des pirates ?

_Hein ? l'interrogea Nami, en se retournant ! Oui, pourquoi ?

_Vous ne semblez pas être des criminels et encore moins à de simples barbares dénué d'intelligence ! remarqua la jeune fille ! Qui puis ait, vous dites que le chapeau de paille est votre capitaine, alors qu'il ne semble pas du tout être respecté par vous et les autres ! À vrai dire, je vous trouve étonnamment sympathique tout en restant étrange !

_Tu n'es pas la première personne à nous le dire ! affirma la rousse ! Néanmoins, nous sommes bel et bien une bande de pirates, sous la coupe de Luffy ! C'est vrai qu'il semble inconscient et idiot mais, comme tu as dû le constater, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville ! Il a beaucoup de défauts mais il nous respecte et nous protège ! C'est pour cela que nous le considérons tous comme notre capitaine !

_Et nous, comment devons-nous le considérer, moi et le reste du groupe ?

_Comment ça ?

_Nous sommes faibles comparé à vous ! avoua Saya ! De ce fait, plus nous resterons avec vous et plus nous représenterons une gêne ! Au fut et à mesure du temps, le chapeau de paille n'aurait -il pas envie de se séparer de nous !

L'écoutant, Nami se tourna soudain par la fenêtre avant de regarder un croissant de lune qui brillait par la fenêtre.

_Au début de notre aventure, comparé aux autres, Usopp, Chopper et moi étions relativement faibles ! Il a fallu attendre longtemps avant que nous puissions nous battre aux côtés de Luffy face à des ennemis puissants ! Mais, durant ce temps, aussi bien lui que les autres, le reste de nos amis n'ont pas cessé de nous protéger ! Ils sont restés à nos côtés et, pour les remercier, nous nous sommes entraînés sans relâche, pour pouvoir les aider, à notre tour !

Jetant un regard à Saya, elle affirma :

_Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, il n'y aura aucun souci pour moi ! Mais, dans ce cas, il faudra de votre côté, que vous nous prouviez que vous êtes prêts à faire des efforts afin de rester avec nous !

Sur ses mots, elle sortit soudain de la pièce, en laissant Saya méditer sur ce monologue. Soudainement, elle se sentit bien rabaissé.

_Lai … Laissez nous passer ! Par pitié ! supplia un homme.

_Nous n'avons pas été mordu ! jura une femme.

Étant plusieurs à supplier ainsi, tout un groupe de survivants s'était retrouvé coincé sur le pont Ichiyama, tandis que des policiers les empêchaient de les dépasser. L'un d'eux essayait de se faire entendre :

_S'il vous plaît ! Nous vous demandons de vous calmer et de passer un à un entre nous afin que nos hommes puissent s'assurer que vous n'avez pas été mordus !

_Nous n'avons pas le temps ! rétorqua quelqu'un, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

Gisant au sol, quelques uns de leurs anciens camarades étaient en train de se faire dévorer par des zombies, tandis que plusieurs monstres commençaient à se diriger vers eux.

_Ils … Ils arrivent ! s'apeura quelqu'un, en essayant de forcer le passage.

Néanmoins, il tomba soudain à genoux, et prit alors son bras avant de se mettre à crier de douleur. Baissant quelque peu sa manche, il laissa voir une trace de morsure qui lui avait été faite au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'engager sur le pont. Au départ, la douleur ne lui avait pas semblé trop insupportable. Néanmoins, maintenant, elle était tellement atroce qu'elle lui faisait pousser des cris de douleur.

_Il … Il a été mordu ! remarqua un policier.

Une balle fusa aussitôt dans le crâne du blessé, qui mourut instantanément. Se figeant en voyant la scène, le reste de son groupe se tourna vers le policier qui venait de tirer. Souriant de peur tandis que la paupière de son œil gauche n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer, il se mit à beugler :

_Qui d'autre a été mordu ?

Le voyant braquer son arme vers eux, plusieurs personnes se mit à reculer.

_Je répète qui a été mordu ? Répétez, sinon je tire !

_Ken, arrêtes ça ! lui ordonna un autre policier.

_Il ont été mordu ! Ils ont été tous mordu ! déclara le dénommé Ken, devenu maintenant à moitié fou ! Si je les laisse passé, ils … ils se transformeront et tueront ma famille ! Non, je dois les tuer ! Les tuer jusqu'au dernier !

_Il … Il est cinglé ! s'écria un homme, en faisant demi-tour.

Mais à peine se retourna-t-il qu'une paire de mains l'attrapèrent au niveau du visage avant que des mâchoires se refermèrent sur son visage.

_AAAAAAHHH ! cria-t-il, tandis que d'autres personnes se mirent à courir dans tous les sens !

Voyant l'arrivé des zombies, plusieurs policiers se mirent à leur tirer dessus. Mais certains se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de les aider, tandis que des personnes tentèrent de les bousculer pour pouvoir passer.

_Dégagez !

_Je ne veux pas mourir !

_Reculez ou je tire !

Se cachant sous une voiture, un petit garçon était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, tandis que le carnage continuait tout autour de lui.

_Maman ! sanglota-t-il ! Viens me chercher !

L'entendant alors, un zombie s'accroupit devant lui, et parvint à le repérer sous l'œil horrifié de l'enfant. Le voyant commencer à s'introduire sous la voiture, ce dernier commença à quitter cette dernière, avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée à celle des policiers.

Cependant, au bout de dix mètres, il fut contraint de s'arrêter, en voyant les nombreux zombies qui commencèrent à lui faire face. Tremblant de peur, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et se mit à supplier :

_ … l'aide ! À l'aide ! S'il … s'il vous plaît !

À cet instant, les zombies cessèrent soudain d'avancer. Puis, un à un, ils tournèrent leurs visages derrière eux. Pour la plupart, ce fut à ce moment que leurs têtes se retrouvèrent séparé de leurs corps. Aussi abasourdi que les zombies qui restaient, l'enfant aperçut alors une silhouette avancer jusqu'à lui, en éliminant les zombies qui essayèrent de l'arrêter.

Cessant de marcher devant l'enfant, la silhouette appartenant à celle d'un homme lui demanda :

_Où suis-je ?

_Hein ? s'apeura le garçon, en commençant à reculer, à la vue des trois sabres que portait l'homme au niveau de sa ceinture.

D'abord surpris par son comportement, Zoro se tourna tout à coup vers les zombies, qui avançaient en masse. Depuis qu'il était sorti du manoir, l'épéiste avait cherché désespérément l'épicerie, avant de tomber sur le pont. Dès lors, il s'était dirigé vers ce dernier, en entendant les cris que poussèrent les gens qui se trouvaient déjà dessus. En chemin, il avait déjà réussi à se débarrasser d'une bonne partie des zombies, mais, apparemment, ceci n'effrayait en aucun cas tous ceux qui restait.

_Bon, tu restes ici ! ordonna le sabreur à l'adresse de l'enfant ! J'aurais besoin de toi pour me guider !

Avant que le petit garçon ne puisse dire quelque chose, Zoro sortit ses trois sabres de ses fourreaux avant de se diriger vers ses adversaires.

_Quoi ? rugit soudain Nami.

Alors que cette dernière avait décidé de convoquer tout l'équipage pour qu'ils puissent parler de ce que chacun voulait faire,, elle s'était bien vite rendu compte de l'absence de Franky et de Zoro. Voulant terminer l'amélioration du bus, le plus rapidement possible, le cyborg était resté au garage. Cependant, personne n'avait trouvé Zoro, comme si ce dernier s'était volatilisé.

_Où est passé ce crétin ? voulut savoir la navigatrice ! Comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire de le chercher !

_Calmes-toi Nami ! lui conseilla Usopp ! Tu le connais, non ? Cet endroit est super grand ! Il a dû se perdre et s'est endormi dans la pièce la plus insolite qui soit ! Du moment qu'il n'est pas dehors, nous pourrons le retrouver dans peu de temps !

L'entendant, Sanji déclara soudain :

_Il est venu tout à l'heure pour me demander du saké, mais je lui ai appris qu'il n'y en avait plus !

_Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport ! avoua Brook.

_À ton avis ? La tête de cactus ne peut pas se passer d'alcool plus de trois heures d'affilées dès qu'il sait qu'il y en a dans les parages ! Qui ne nous dit pas qu'il n'est pas parti explorer les maisons du quartier pour en trouver ?

_Il … Il n'aurait tout de même pas … ? commença Usopp.

_Robin ! l'appela alors Nami ! Tu peux le retrouver ?

Croisant aussitôt les bras, la jambe femme fit apparaître des mains pourvues de yeux dans les pièces du manoir ainsi que sur les murs des maisons composant le quartier. Scrutant les alentours dans les détails, elle ne put apercevoir que les lycéens qui étaient avec eux, ainsi que des zombies qui marchaient dehors. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Zoro.

_Je ne le vois nulle part ici ou dans le quartier ! finit-elle par admettre.

_Il a dû se perdre en fouillant en un partout ! suggéra Chopper ! Maintenant qui sait où il peut être ?

Comprenant qu'il pouvait être en danger, Luffy se dirigea aussitôt vers le hall d'entrée, avant d'être attrapé à temps par Sanji.

_Hé, où vas-tu ?

_Chercher Zoro ! affirma son capitaine.

_Restes là ! On ne sait pas où il est parti ! Si on te perd aussi, bonjour les ennuis !

_M'en fiche ! Il faut le retrouver au plus vite !

Les écoutant commencer à se chamailler, Kohta, qui se trouvait au balcon du salon, préféra les laisser entre eux, et observa de nouveau les horizons à l'aide de sa paire de jumelles.

_L'épéiste a disparu ? s'étonna-t-il, en commençant à le chercher ! Si c'est le cas, j'espère pour lui qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur toute une … !

Une explosion attira alors son explosion.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il.

Alors qu'ils essayèrent de dormir, non loin de là, Takuzo et Naomi arrivèrent au balcon avant de lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_Je n'en sais rien ! leur avoua le garçon, en cherchant le lieu de l'explosion.

Distinguant soudain une colonne de fumée, il sentit son cœur faire un fond battement, quand il identifia l'endroit d'où elle s'élevait.

_Le … pont Ichiyama ! s'écria-t-il.

Apercevant toujours un hélicoptère survoler ce dernier, il se précipita dans le salon, avant d'allumer la télévision.

_Merde ! Merde ! s'écria-t-il, en cherchant la télécommande.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Yamada, alors qu'il s'était assoupi sur un canapé, qu'il partageait avec Morita.

L'écran de la télévision s'illumina soudain et montra à tous une scène digne d'avoir été filmé aux enfers. Filmant toujours le pont Ichiyama, la caméra était en train de montrer plusieurs véhicules ayant été coupé en deux avant que leur réservoir d'essence n'explosent. Maintenant entouré par des flammes, les corps de plusieurs zombies étaient en train d'avancer vers un groupe de survivants, qui étaient dans l'incapacité d'avancer à cause de plusieurs policiers.

_C'est encore pire que tout à l'heure ! s'apeura Naomi.

_Je suis bien content de ne pas être là-bas ! avoua Morita.

Regardant, à son tour, le téléviseur, Usopp se mit à pousser un cri de stupeur :

_Non, mais c'est une blague ?

_Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ? voulut savoir Sanji, en se rapprochant du téléviseur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'instant même où ils tombèrent sur une silhouette, qui se trouvait entouré de plusieurs cadavres, à ses pieds. Protégeant tout un groupe de personnes, qui se trouvaient dans son ton, elle n'avait aucun mal à se débarrasser, un à un les zombies qui tentaient de l'approcher.

_Zoro ! s'écrièrent ses camarades, en le reconnaissant.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Mizusu, en arrivant dans le salon, tandis que Saeko sortit de la cuisine.

_Cet imbécile ! rugit alors Nami ! Il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais !

_Voyons le côté positif des choses ! remarqua Robin ! Au moins, nous savons où il se trouve ! De plus, il a l'air de parfaitement géré la situation ! Nous pouvons toujours aller le chercher !

_Dites, c'est quoi ces choses ? coulut alors savoir Brook, en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

De la peur se lit alors sur les visages de ses camarades alors qu'ils se penchèrent pour regarder ce qu'il pointait :

_Mais … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_LA DANSE DU LION !

Se faisant éventrer, trois zombies tombèrent près des corps de leurs camarades gisant déjà au sol. À peine essoufflé, Zoro fit gesticuler ses sabres devant lui, découpant tout ce qui avait le malheur de s'en approcher. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter le nombre de ses victimes. À la place, il s'était mis en tête t'en tuer le plus possible, en une seule attaque. Néanmoins, leur manque de puissance ne lui donnait guère envie de se battre sérieusement contre eux.

_Allez, plus de nerfs ! On est dans une baston, là !

Dans son dos, plusieurs personnes étaient en train de le regarder, en déglutissant. Depuis son arrivée, les fuyards avaient cessé de vouloir passé en force, tandis que les policiers n'avaient plus tirer le moindre coup de feu.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_Qui est ce type ?

Le regardant, bouche bée, l'enfant que le sabreur venait de sauver affichait un regard remplit d'admiration, en son égard. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en présence d'un véritable super héros.

_GRIFFES DU COURAGE !

Cette fois-ci, trois entailles s'ouvrirent sur le corps d'un zombie, dont une à la tête.

_Ce n'est pas encore assez ! rétorqua l'homme ! Il me faut encore plus de puissance !

À peine eut-il finit de parler, qu'il bascula sa tête sur le côté. Le frôlant de peu, une silhouette avait tenté de l'attaquer au niveau de son visage. N'étant plus sur ses gardes, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Zoro se fasse toucher à la tête.

« Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il, en utilisant aussitôt son haki afin de repérer son adversaire. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le chercher plus d'une seconde. Atterrissant sur le toit d'une voiture, il aperçut un nouveau zombie en train de se mettre à grogner. Néanmoins, il était bien différent de tout ceux que Zoro avait combattu jusqu'à présent. Pourvu d'un museau allongé, d'une peau en écailles et de longues griffes, l'être qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait à un homme ayant quelque peu fusionné avec un lézard. Tout comme les géants de tout à l'heure, il portait un numéro sur le torse. À la différence prêt qu'il portait le numéro 2.

_Non, mais, c'est quoi cette bestiole ? voulut savoir l'épéiste.

Poussant alors un cri strident, le zombie-lézard fit mine d'être frustré. Se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait, Zoro, entendit alors un nouveau cri, avant que d'autres zombies semblable au premier, apparaissent. Bientôt, il y en eut plus d'une dizaine.

_Ha ! cria une femme ! Des … des monstres !

_Ce sont des zombies ? voulut savoir un policier.

_Il ne vaut mieux pas rester là !

Tandis qu'ils commencèrent à paniquer, Zoro se mit sourire, tout en mettant son bandana autour de sa tête.

_Je crois que ça va enfin devenir intéressant !

Se positionnant soudain de la même façon qu'un fauve s'apprêtant à attaquer une antilope, les lézards lui laissèrent quelque secondes pour se préparer. Puis, tels des torpilles, ils fusèrent vers lui.

_Amenez-vous !

Cependant, plusieurs lézards s'arrêtèrent soudain devant lui, tandis que les autres se dirigèrent sur les côtés. Commençant à l'encercler, ils se mirent à bouger d'une manière effrayante. En effet, alors que la moitié d'entre eux bougèrent dans tous les sens, sans porter d'attaque, les autres restèrent à leur place, jusqu'à ce que l'un des leurs se positionne près d'eux. Le remplaçant, son camarade prit sa place et commença à tourner, à son tour autour de Zoro.

Tournant le regard un peu partout, l'épéiste tenta d'anticiper l'attaque, de celui qui allait lancer l'assaut. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait lui permettre de savoir d'où l'attaque allait venir. Aucun zombie ne prenait une course semblable à celles de ses compagnons. De plus, ils ne remplaçaient jamais le même zombie. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait donc être celui qui allait s'avancer en premier.

Restant parfaitement immobile, Zoro commença à se concentrer, tout en repérant chacune des énergies que dégageait ces monstres.

« Ne fais pas le moindre geste ! Si jamais tu pars à l'attaque le premier, ils auront une chance de te tuer ! Restes calme ! »

Tournant tout à coup le pied dans sa direction, l'un des zombies chargea l'homme, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes. Ouvrant alors les yeux, Zoro commença à diriger ses sabres vers lui. Ce fut ce moment qu'attentait un autre zombie, pour l'attaquer dans son dos.

_Quoi ? s'étonna Zoro, en l'entendant arriver.

Sautant alors au-dessus de lui, le premier lézard effectua une culbute par dessus sa tête, avant de se placer aux côtés de son compagnons et les deux attaquèrent le dos de Zoro ensemble.

Se retournant à temps, l'épéiste parvint à enfoncer un sabre dans le corps du premier pour le stopper et réussit à dévier les griffes du second à l'aide de son deuxième sabre. S'en allant alors, son second adversaire retourna avec les autres, tandis que le premier lézard s'était saisit du sabre de Zoro et l'empêchait de le reprendre.

_Hé, lâches ça ! lui ordonna Zoro.

D'autres lézards foncèrent à cet instant sur lui. Ne pouvant pas récupérer, à temps, son sabre, Zoro finit par le lâcher et décida de se battre seulement avec deux sabres. Réussissant à écarter ses adversaires sur le côté, il ne parvint néanmoins pas à les blesser. L'attaquant sans s'arrêter, ces derniers menacèrent par contre, de l'entailler à tout instant.

Le nombre et la vitesse jouait en leur faveur, au grand malheur de Zoro, qui était sur la défensive.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Yamada.

_Ce type est … ! commença Takuzo.

Alors que tout le petit groupe continuait à regarder leur ami via l'écran du salon, chacun commençait à s'inquiéter pour le sabreur. Les zombies lézards semblaient forts, ainsi que bien organiser.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? voulut savoir Usopp ! Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse courir aussi vite ? C'est parce que se sont des lézards ?

_Comment font-ils pour repérer Zoro aussi facilement ? interrogea Mizusu ! Ces créatures sont aveugles, non ?

_La chaleur du corps ! remarqua quelqu'un.

Arrivant à cet instant, Saya leur expliqua ce qu'elle voulait dire :

_Les lézards sont des reptiles et les reptiles sont connu pour repérer leurs proies en détectant la chaleur de leur corps ! Si ces zombies en ont la capacité, alors cela veut donc dire que rester silencieux ne sert plus à rien !

_Mais … Mais c'est impossible que des gens se soient transformés en ça, même après après s'être fait mordre ! remarqua Naomi ! Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ?

_Il se pourrait … que ces monstres en soient peut-être pas humain, à l'origine ! commença la jeune fille.

_Hein ? s'étonna Nami ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Ces monstres et les géants ont un point commun ! déclara alors Robin ! Ils portent tous un numéro sur le torse ! Le 3 pour les géants et le 2 pour ces lézards ! Si on suit l'ordre de puissance alors les zombies normaux doivent avoir le numéro 1 et sont donc les plus faibles ! Néanmoins, une fois mordus, les humains doivent tous se transformer en de simples morts-vivants ! Pour les lézards et les géants, je crois que leurs corps ont été créé artificiellement !

_Ar … tificiellement ? s'étonna Kohta ! Comment peut-on en être sûr ?

_Les numéro sur leurs torses ressemblent au numéro de série que des scientifiques peuvent inscrire sur des androïdes ! s'écria Sanji ! De plus, se sont les seuls à en avoir, comparé à toutes les personnes qui se sont fait mordre ! Ceci prouvent donc qu'ils ont été créé dans un laboratoire avant d'avoir été libéré dans la nature !

L'écoutant les lycéens se mirent à déglutir.

_Mais alors … ! commença Chopper ! Ceci veut don dire que la présence de ces monstres est vraiment dû à cause d'une personne qui les a créé !

Se fichant de tout cela, Luffy fixait l'écran depuis tout à l'heure. Néanmoins, au moment où il vit Zoro commencer à être en danger, il finit par se diriger vers le balcon et tendit les bras dehors, avant de les refermer sur des prises stables.

_Zoro ! s'écria-t-il, en commençant à reculer.

_Attends Luffy ! voulut de nouveau l'arrêter Sanji.

Trop tard. Le garçon s'était déjà catapulté hors du manoir, en direction du pont.

_Et mince ! pesta Sanji, en se dirigeant alors vers le balcon ! J''y vais aussi ! Je vous promets de les ramener !

Sur ses mots, il sauta du balcon, avant de se mettre à sauter dans le vide :

_PAS DE LUNE !

Prenant la voie des cieux, il laissa le reste du groupe, derrière lui, pendant que ces derniers regardèrent de nouveau le sabreur en train de se battre.

Restant silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, Saeko examina attentivement chacun des gestes de Zoro. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été apte à repousser chacun des assauts. Pourtant … il lui semblait que ces déplacements soient beaucoup plus que lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

« Est-ce une impression ? »

Soufflant, Zoro commençait à sentir des perles de sueur couler sur son front. Autour de lui, les lézards continuèrent de l'encercler et de l'attaquer sans relâche. Les regardant en grognant, il tentait, tant bien que mal à repérer celui qui avait toujours son sabre planté dans le ventre.

« Où est cet enfoiré ? voulut-il savoir, en barrant soudain l'attaque d'un zombie. »

Ouvrant en grand ses mâchoires devant son nez, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, alors que Zoro parvint à le repousser en arrière, à l'aide de ses deux sabres. Étant maintenant persuadé qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, un autre lézard attaqua par derrière et s'apprêta à le mordre à l'arrière du crâne. Mais à l'instant où il allait l'avoir, il aperçut Zoro remettre ses deux sabres dans ses fourreaux, avant de se retourner vers lui. En un instant, il dirigea son bras vers le crâne du zombie et parvint à l'agripper sans mal, stoppant littéralement sa course.

_Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre qu'attaquer dans le dos ? voulut savoir l'homme, tandis que son bras se recouvra de haki.

Serrant alors sa poigne, il se mit à sourire tandis que l'ossature du zombie se mit à craquer sous ses doigts. Ne pouvant que pousser un cri strident, le lézard blessé fit comprendre à ses camarades qu'il était en danger. S'arrêtant alors de courir, ces derniers se tournèrent vers les deux combattants, au moment où Zoro écrasa pour de bon, la boîte crânienne de son adversaire.

Tombant à ses pieds, le corps de ce dernier gisa, inerte au sol.

_Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, les lézards ! Vous avez filez une belle frayeur quand notre combat à commencer ! Mais, à vrai dire, j'ai combattu des adversaires qui se battait de la même façon que la vôtre, tout en étant muni d'armes ! Je les ai combattu durant deux longues années ! C'est pour cela que des adversaires comme vous ne pourront plus jamais me faire la moindre blessure !

Ayant compris, ou non, ses paroles, la moitié des zombies se précipitèrent soudain sur lui, sans avoir la moindre stratégie en tête. Dévorer ses entrailles était tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec cet homme.

Se mettant de nouveau à sourire, Zoro sortit de nouveau ses deux sabres avant de se mettre à tourner sur lui même :

_Ok, l'échauffement est terminé ! 720 KLESHA SLASH !

Un cercle bleu tranchant apparut soudain autour de lui et fonça droit vers les zombies qui venaient de charger. Avant même qu'ils puissant le voir, il sentit l'attaque les trancher au niveau de la tête et séparer cette dernière en deux. En un instant, les troupes ennemies furent divisées par deux ce qui permit à Zoro de retrouver l'adversaire qu'il recherchait. Fonçant vers le lézard qui tenait son troisième sabre, entre ses entrailles, il balança il fit tournoyer une lame dans sa direction, ce qui créa une aura bleue en forme d'oiseau :

_LA DANCE DE L'OISEAU !

Lui trouvant le corps, l'attaque eut comme effet de faire tomber le corps du zombie en arrière. Tombant sur lui, Zoro agrippa alors le manche de son troisième sabre et parvint à l'extraire de son ventre, avant de le planter sans pitié dans ses mâchoires, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, transperçant son tronc cérébral.

_Ça c'est fait ! affirma-t-il, en regardant les derniers lézards qui restaient.

Ces derniers eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas qui virent Zoro avancer vers eux avec ses trois sabres, avant de les attaquer :

_RIVIERE ECARLATE ! DRAGON D'EAU SANGLANT !


	18. chapitre 16

Un courant d'air tranchant se dirigea alors droit vers l'hélicoptère, et obligea le pilote de ce dernier à faire bouger soudainement l'appareil. Surpris, le cameraman lâcha alors sa caméra, qui tomba jusqu'au fond du fleuve. Ceci coupant ainsi toute retransmission possible.

_Il n'y a plus d'image ! s'écria Chopper.

_Vous … Vous croyez que votre ami ira bien ? voulut savoir Mizusu.

_Si Luffy et Sanji le retrouve avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger, je pense que ça ira ! affirma Brook.

Restant, quant à lui, bouche bée, Morita pointa alors le téléviseur du doigt tout en se tournant vers Saeko :

_C'est … C'est vraiment possible de faire ça ! Je veux dire, ce type est parvenu à trancher ses ennemis à distance !

Restant silencieuse, la jeune fille ignora sa question. À la place, elle se mit à sourire de satisfaction, après avoir vu les prouesses de l'escrimeur.

« Intéressant ! pensa-t-elle, en posant la main sur le fourreau de son propre sabre en bois ! Vraiment très intéressant ! Roronoa Zoro ! Jusqu'où peut s'étendre ta puissance ? »

À cet instant, le bruit d'un coup de fusil se fit entendre.

* * *

Marchant dans les couloirs du manoir, Takashi était en train de penser, aux événements de la journée, tout en fulminant sur place. Pour être honnête, il ressentait toujours une haine intense vis à vis de Hisashi. Il ne supportait vraiment pas le fait que Rei le voit comme son sauveur, alors que s'était lui-même qui les avait sauvé tous les deux.

_Tsss ! Il y en a vraiment partout ! grogna soudain quelqu'un.

_Hum ? fit le lycéen, en se dirigeant vers une porte entrouverte.

Ouvrant cette dernière, il constata qu'elle menait à une chambre où se trouvait actuellement Tsunoda et Taniuchi. Le visage apeuré, les deux étaient en train de regarder par la fenêtre, comme si le diable se trouvait devant la résidence.

_Qui a-t-il ? voulut-il savoir.

Poussant tous deux un cri de peur, en entendant ma main, Taniuchi posa la main sur son corps, tandis que le garçon se mit à beugler :

_Non, mais tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de nous faire peur comme ça ?

Ignorant sa remarque, Takashi se dirigea vers la fenêtre avant de regarder dehors. Au départ, il ne distinguait rien qui sortit de l'ordinaire. Comme tout à l'heure, il put apercevoir un ou deux zombies qui traînaient dans les environs. Par contre, ce fut en tournant la tête en direction du pont qu'il en vit beaucoup plus en train de pénétrer dans le quartier.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? commença-t-il.

_Chut ! lui ordonna Tsunoda, en voulant le forcer à être discret.

_Ils sont bien plus nombreux que tout à l'heure ! remarqua Taniuchi.

_Mais comment cela se fait-il ? voulut savoir Takashi ! Nous n'avons pourtant pas fait trop de bruits !

_Ils ne viennent pas pour nous ! rétorqua une voix dans notre dos.

Se retournant, en reconnaissant cette dernière, Takashi distinguait la silhouette d'Hisashi, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Se lançant un regard noir, ils finirent par détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre, préférant ne pas aggraver la situation avec leurs querelles.

_Co … Comment ça, '' pas pour nous '' ? l'interrogea Taniuchi.

_Regardez la direction qu'ils prennent ! leur conseilla le garçon ! Ils sont tous en train de se diriger vers le pont Ichiyama ! Depuis tout à l'heure, il y a eu quelques explosions, là-bas, à croire qu'une bataille féroce s'y déroule ! De ce fait, les zombies s'y dirige actuellement, espérant y trouver des personnes à dévorer !

_Dans … Dans ce cas, tu crois que nous sommes en danger ?

_Non, pas directement ! Ils ne seront ici que temporairement ! C'est pour cela, qu'il est maintenant primordial de faire le moindre bruit possible ! Si l'un d'entre eux nous entends et vient par ici, je suis certain que les autres vont le suivre comme des moutons ! Dans ce cas, il n'y aura aucun moyen pour nous de … !

Un coup de fusil vient soudain troubler le silence qui pesait dehors. Au départ, ils crurent que ce n'était que le fruit de leur imagination. Mais quand une deuxième détonation leur parvint aux oreilles, leur rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en moins de deux.

« Non mais c'est une blague ? »

Se précipitant jusqu'à la fenêtre, les quatre purent apercevoir une silhouette, en train de se faufiler dans le quartier, suivis par une troupe de mort-vivant. C'était un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Sur ses épaules, il portait un sac à dos tandis que ses mains refermèrent un fusil à pompe, qu'il n'hésita pas à pointer de nouveau sur ses assaillants. Affichant un sourire niais, il visa le buste d'une ancienne femme, avant de lui tirer dessus. L'effet fut radical puisque le haut du corps de la cible sauta et le reste s'écroula au sol.

_Bien fait pour vous ! ricana-t-il.

_Mais il est dingue ! s'écria Tsunoda ! Il va rameuter tous les zombies de la ville ici, s'il continu !

_Il ne doit pas être au courant du fait que le bruit les attire ! remarqua Taniuchi.

_Ou alors c'est juste qu'il n'arrive plus à penser correctement ! suggéra Hisashi, en commençant à grincer des dents ! Et si c'est le cas, alors nous aurons de gros problèmes !

Tirant une nouvelle fois, le nouveau venu fouilla la poche de sa veste et en extrait deux nouvelle balles avec lesquelles il commença à remplir le réservoir de son arme. Néanmoins, étant soudain pris de tremblante, le jeune homme ne parvint pas à les tenir correctement et l'une d'entre elles tomba au sol. Se baissant aussitôt pour la ramasser, il eut à peine le temps de mettre la main dessus qu'il constata que plusieurs zombies étaient en train de l'encercler.

_Que … quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, en tentant de chercher une échappatoire.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'il se mit à genoux, avant de crier :

_Aidez moi, par pitié !

Continuant à le fixer, aucun des lycéens fit le moindre mouvement, au moment où il commença à se faire mordre. Se fut seulement quand il poussa des cris d'agonie, que Taniuchi détourna le regard afin de ne pas être prise de nausée. Pour sa part, Takashi était en train de commencer à trembler, tout en disant :

_C'est … horrible !

_Tu l'as dis, toi-même, Takashi ! Dans ce monde, faire le moindre faux pas conduit à la mort ! Ceux qui perdent leur sang-froid facilement sont voués à être les premiers à y passer !

S'asseyant soudain sur le lit de la chambre, Hisashi s'écria :

_Beaucoup périront ! Mais, les voir mourir sous nos yeux nous permettra de savoir quelles seront les erreurs à ne pas commettre ! J'espère juste que personne d'autre ne mourra ici ! Si d'autres zombies sont alertés par leurs cris et qu'ils viennent, nous serons dans de beaux draps !

Comme si dieu voulait le mettre à l'épreuve, un cri de peur parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Apeuré par l'arrivé massive des morts-vivant, un vieux retraité sortit d'un jardin afin de se diriger vers l'une des habitations du quartier. Tambourinant la porte, il se mit à hurler :

_Ouvrez moi ! Je vous en supplie, ouvrez-moi !

Alerter par ses cris, plusieurs des zombies se tournèrent vers lui. Puis, les uns après les autres, ils commencèrent à l'encercler.

Le voyant sur le point de se faire dévorer, Takashi ne put s'empêcher de faire mine de se diriger hors de la pièce, afin de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée.

_Hé, où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Tsunoda, en l'arrêtant.

_T'es idiot ou quoi ? Je vais leur exploser le crâne !

_C'est toi qui est idiot ! Tout ce que tu parviendras à faire sera d'en ramener plus ici !

_Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, dans ce cas ? Tu veux qu'on laisse tout le monde crever sans réagir ?

_Nous ne sommes pas un groupe de charité ! rétorqua alors Tsunoda, en le prenant par le col ! Que nous soyons bien clair, il est hors de question que tu mettes notre groupe en danger, bêtement ! Tout comme les types qui traînent encore dehors, nous sommes en proie d'être attaqué à tout instant ! Qui sait quels monstres peuvent encore nous tomber dessus ? Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de nous faire repérer !

_Mais nous … !

Mordu au bras, le vieil homme se mit à supplier les résidents une dernière fois, avant de se faire engloutir par une marée de cadavres. Détournant le regard de la scène, Takashi se mit à marmonner :

_Pour … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas sauver d'autres personnes ?

_Nous ne pourrons jamais tous les accueillir ici ! rétorqua Hisashi ! Car nous n'avons ni les moyens ni la force de le faire ! Nous ne sommes pas des super-héros, Takashi, mai sjuste une bande de lycéens et de pirates essayant de survivre tant bien que mal ! Dans ce nouveau monde, avoir le corps trop pur peut devenir un énorme défaut ! Venir en aide à n'importe qui peut se retourner contre soi-même ! Tâche de ne pas l'oublier !

Piqué au vif, Takashi ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

_Ouais, à toi ça t'arranges de dire ça, puisque nous sommes en sécurité ici !

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je veux que tout le monde crève ?

_J'en ai, en effet l'impression ! Après tout, tu as eu aucun mal à trahir ton ami !

_Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries ? voulut savoir Hisashi, en étant sur le point de le frapper de nouveau ! Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier, mais essaye juste de ne pas me juger trop vite ! Même si notre cœur nous le demande, nous ne pourrons jamais sauvé tous ceux que nous croiserons et cela me désole autant que toi ! Mais si tu prétends encore une fois que je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt pour quiconque, je te détruis le visage !

Le garçon se mit alors à siffler de mécontentement.

« Pourquoi sommes nous confrontés à cette situation ? Sommes-nous trop faible pour pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Nous avons des armes alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je laisser ces gens mourir ? »

_Je le sens mal pour eux ! s'écria soudain Taniuchi.

_Hein ? fit Takashi, en regardant la rue.

* * *

_Maintenant que le gars au fusil les a attiré ici, ils ne sont pas prêts de partir ! remarqua Kohta.

Regardant au travers des jumelles, Nami se mit à pester, tout en retournant dans le salon :

_Il doit y en avoir une bonne centaine ! J'espère qu'ils se tiendront tranquilles !

_Dire qu'il a fallut que Luffy et les autres partent ! s'apeura Chopper.

_Connaissant Luffy et Zoro, ils auraient trouvé le moyen d'aller se battre ! rétorqua Usopp.

_En fin de compte, je veux bien que tu m'apprennes à tirer, Kohta ! déclara Yamada.

_Oublies tout de suite ! l'arrêta Saya ! Le moindre tir trahira notre présence ! Je préfère qu'on reste discret !

_Bien d'accord ! approuvèrent Usopp et Chopper, ainsi que Morita et Naomi.

_Même si c'est pour les aider ? voulut savoir Kohta, en pointant alors deux personnes en train de courir dans la rue.

Tenant une clé à molette dans sa main, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années était en train de courir le plus discrètement possible, tout en tenant la main d'une petite fille. Cette dernière portait un gilet d'où la tête d'un petit chien en sortait.

_Un enfant ? s'étonna Takuzo, en l'apercevant.

Distinguant soudain une lumière allumé dans l'une des maisons du quartier, l'homme se précipita vers l'habitation. Cette dernière, délimité par un haut mur, avait un imposant portail. Heureusement, pour eux, ce dernier s'ouvrit dès que l'homme posa sa main dessus.

_Allez, viens Alice ! lui ordonna-t-il, en la faisant rentrer dans le jardin de la résidence, avant de refermer le portail derrière eux.

Pleurant, cette dernière lui demanda :

_Mais papa … où est maman ?

Se figeant en entendant ces mots, l'homme se figea sur place. Comparé à sa fille, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne reverra jamais celle qui complétait leur famille. S'étant fait mordre au cou alors qu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir, elle l'avait incité à l'abandonner afin qu'il puisse emmener leur fille en sécurité.

_Ne … Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura-t-il, en se mettant à lui sourire ! Nous nous sommes promis de nous rejoindre plus tard !allez, on y va !

Il l'emmena aussitôt jusqu'à la porte de la résidence et commença à taper contre la porte :

_S'il vous plaît, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Ma fille et moi ne sommes pas parvenus à nous échapper ! Ouvrez-nous, par pitié !

Une silhouette se dessina devant l'une des fenêtre du premier étage. Cependant, aucun bruit de pas n'indiqua à l'homme que quelqu'un était en train de lui ouvrir. Au bout de d'une dizaine de secondes, il se remit à frapper un peu plus violemment :

_Dégagez ! entendit-il soudain ! Allez vous réfugier ailleurs ! Il n'est pas question qu'on s'occupe de vous !

_Dans ce cas, prenez au moins ma fille ! supplia l'homme ! S'il vous plaît, elle n'a que sept ans ! Ne l'a laissé pas dehors avec tous ces monstres ! Je vous en supplie, laissez là rentrer !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à sa demande. Dans son dos, néanmoins, il perçut les gémissements d'un zombie, qui semblait l'avoir entendu. Comprenant que le danger était en train de s'approcher, l'homme serra son emprise sur le manche de son arme avant de se mettre à crier :

_Ouvrez, sinon je défonce la porte !

Pour le prouver, il frappa violemment cette dernière avec sa clé à molette. Le bruit fut assez puissant pour que les résidents du manoir puisse l'entendre.

_Mais il est fou ! remarqua Misuzu.

_Il s'est mis lui même dans de beaux draps ! remarqua Saeko, en apercevant quelques zombies tournés leurs têtes vers le père et sa fille.

Cette dernière, entendant leurs bruits de pas, s'accrocha à la chemise de son père et commença à le supplier :

_Papa, allons nous-en !

Entendant lui aussi, les zombies en train d'approcher, l'homme souleva une nouvelle fois son arme afin de défoncer pour de bon la porte.

_Je vous aurais prévenu ! s'écria-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un déclic se fut entendre à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

_Hein ?

_Vous avez gagné ! Je vous ouvre la porte ! Mais arrêter de frapper !

Entendant cette bonne nouvelle, l'adulte se mit à sourire de réjouissance, avant de commencer à pousser Alice devant lui. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, le premier geste qu'il fit fut de remercier leur hôte :

_Merci beaucoup, monsieur ! Vous nous … !

Une atroce douleur à la poitrine le figea sur place. Continuant à sourire, sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, il finit par baisser les yeux, pour voir l'embout d'un manche à balai pressé contre son torse. Néanmoins, un couteau de cuisine y avait été attaché et sa pointe était parvenu aisément à lui transpercer le torse, au niveau de l'estomac.

_Mais … pourquoi ? voulut savoir l'homme, en commençant à reculer.

Tentant l'arme tout en tremblant, un autre homme était en train de trembler, en constatant de ce qu'il venait faire.

_Je … Je suis désolé !

Derrière lui, tremblant elle aussi, une femme mit sa main devant sa bouche, tandis qu'un adolescent lui ordonna de reculer. Dans leur dos, un couple de retraités étaient, quand à eux, en train de réciter des incantations afin de se faire pardonner par le seigneur.

_Pardonnes-nous ! Pardonnes-nous !

_Je suis désolé ! répéta l'homme.

Tentant une main vers lui, le père lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

_Ma fille … sauvez là !

_Papa ! s'apeura cette dernière, en apercevant l'énorme tâche rouge qui colorait maintenant sa chemise.

Sentant un filet de sang couler sur sa bouche, l'adulte se tordit de douleur, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Sentant l'arme se retirer de son torse, il plaqua ses mains sur sa blessure. Le voyant quitter l'encadrement de la porte, son agresseur referma aussitôt cette dernière, le laissant, lui et sa fille, à la merci des zombies. N'ayant plus aucune force, le père finit par tomber par terre sous les yeux horrifié de sa fille.

_Papa ! Papa ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Alice ! lui mentit l'adulte, en tentant de sourire.

Il cracha alors du sang avant de lui ordonner :

_Va-t-en, vite ! Il faut que tu te caches !

_Non, je te laisserai pas ! Lèves toi, s'il te plaît !

Humant l'air, le petit chien dont la tête sortait de la veste d'Alice se mit à grogner, avant de se délivrer du vêtement. Sautant par terre, il retroussa les babines, en direction du portail, signe que des nouveaux venus allaient bientôt arriver.

_Dépêches-toi ! insista l'homme ! Il faut … Il faut … !

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa bouche en sang. Puis finalement, sa tête finit par basculer sur le côté et, lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent.

_Papa ? s'apeura sa fille, en le voyant rester inerte ! Papa ?

Elle se mit aussitôt à le secouer, dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux :

_Papa ! Je t'en supplies, ne meurs pas ! Papa ! Papa !

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de sa part. Par contre, ce fut à cet instant que son chien choisit pour aboyer. Levant alors le regard, la jeune fille vit le portail s'ouvrir lentement, tandis qu'une paire de mains le poussa. Puis, ce fut un corps ensanglanté qui pénétra dans la demeure. Gémissant, le nouveau venu fut le premier zombie a avoir entendu le boucan que son père avait fait. Néanmoins, il était loin d'être le seul à s'être déplacé jusqu'ici. En effet, derrière lui se trouvait déjà une dizaine de zombies et bien plus commençaient déjà à envahir le quartier.

Les apercevant de là où elle était, Nami mit soudain sa main devant sa bouche, en comprenant ce qui allait advenir d'elle.

_Elle va se faire … !

_Pas question ! rétorqua soudain Usopp, en sortant son lance pierre.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse s'en servir, Kohta se saisit de son Springfield et se mit à viser l'enfant :

_Je l'ai dans ma ligne de tir ! les informa-t-il, en posant le doigt sur la cagette.

_Quoi ? s'étonnèrent les autres ! Non, arrêtes !

Trop tard. Le garçon venait de tirer et la balle fusa droit jusqu'à être entré dans une tête et fit exploser cette dernière. Le voyant tomber à terre, l'enfant fut surpris de constater que l'un des zombies venait de s'effondrer.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Takuzo, en regardant Kohta.

_Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tirer sur un enfant ? déclara Kohta, tandis que la douille de sa balle tomba à ses pieds.

N'attendant pas une réponse, il tira une nouvelle fois et abattit une nouvelle cible avec une facilité déconcertante. Il tenta ensuite un double coup, qui se solda par la mort de deux autres morts-vivants.

_Trop fort ! m'exclamai Yamada, en le voyant faire.

_Ils sont à peine à cent cinquante mètres ! rétorqua le garçon ! Et puis, n'oublies que j'ai l'âme d'un sniper en moi !

À cet instant, un projectile passa près de son oreille et explosa en percutant un zombie.

Tournant son regard en arrière, le garçon vit alors Usopp se ranger à côté de lui, près à l'épauler :

_On dirait que nous allons nous entendre ! remarqua-t-il, en mettant ses lunettes de visée devant ses yeux.

Souriant, les deux snipers se mirent alors à continuer leur massacre.

* * *

_Ils … Ils ont donné l'assaut ! remarqua Taniuchi, en entendant les coups de feu.

_Quel bande d'idiots ! ragea Tsunoda ! Maintenant, ils savent où nous sommes !

Ne pensant pas du tout comme lui, Takashi fit soudain demi-tour.

_Que comptes-tu faire ? l'interrogea Hisashi, en le voyant faire.

_Ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre ? Désolé de vous l'apprendre mais il est hors de question que je laisse une petite fille se faire tuer sans réagir !

Se tournant vers son ancien ami, il affirma :

_Même si je vais sûrement y laisser la vie, je ne vais l'abandonner aux mains de ces montres !

Le fixant, Hisahsi finit par soupirer, avant de se lever :

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres lycéens.

_Mais vous êtes dingues ! s'écria Tsunoda ! Vous comptez vraiment risquer votre vie pour une gamine qui vous ne connaissez même pas ? Pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça ?

_Parce que c'est justement un enfant sans défense ! déclara Takashi, en sortant de la pièce, en même temps qu'Hisashi.

* * *

Tournant soudain le regard derrière lui, Morita aperçut les deux lycéens passer devant le salon et se diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

_Hé, où allez-vous ?

_On va chercher la fillette ! lui apprit Hisashi.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les autres, en se tournant vers eux.

_Maintenant qu'on s'est fait griller, on n'a pas le choix ! remarqua Takashi ! Si jamais ils parviennent à tuer la fillette, ils se tourneront aussitôt vers nous !

_Dans ce cas pourquoi vous … ?

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse les arrêter, Takashi se saisit soudain de sa batte qu'il avait laisser traîner non loin de là et s'apprêtait à partir avec Hisahsi.

_Hisashi ! l'appela soudain Morita.

_Quoi, en... ?

Il se tut soudain en voyant Morita lui lancer une arme à feu. La récupérant, il vit avec étonnement le revolver qu'il tenait entre les mains.

_Je l'ai trouvé avec le reste des armes ! lui apprit le lycéen ! Avec ça, il y a de quoi tuer quelques zombies !

Regardant l'arme davantage, Hisahsi finit par sourire, avant de s'en aller rejoindre Takashi.

_Merci Morita !

Les entendant partir, Saya se mit à s'écrier :

_Mais … pourquoi tu les laisses partir ?

_Quant Takashi a une idée en tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter ! affirma Morita.

_Mais … ils ne pourront jamais se battre face à autant de zombies ! rétorqua Naomi.

Se présentant soudain sur le balcon, Chopper et Brook regardèrent le quartier infesté de zombies qui leur faisait face. Maintenant attiré par les tirs d'Usopp et de Kohta, ils étaient en train de agglutiner contre le grillage.

_Yohoho ! Il semble qu'ils auront besoin de notre aide !

_De toute façon, je ne laisserais jamais une fillette se faire tuer comme ça ! déclara Chopper.

Comprenant ce qu'ils comptaient faire, tandis qu'aucun de leurs amis n'allaient les retenir, Saeko se mit à sourire avant de les rejoindre.

_Laissez moi vous aider ! leur proposa-t-elle, en sortant son sabre en bois ! Je compte moi aussi me battre !


	19. Chapitre 17

Le sabre de Zoro fit abattre le corps du dernier lézard qu'il combattait. Regardant autour de lui, le sabreur ne vit rien d'autre que les cadavres de ces derniers, qui n'allaient sûrement pas revenir à la vie, avant un bon bout de temps.

_Yosh ! s'écria-t-il, en rangeant ses sabres.

Se retournant, il distingua les silhouettes des personnes qui se trouvaient toujours sur le pont. Les yeux écarquillés, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de regarder le combat, jusqu'au bout, lorsque Zoro avait commencé à contre attaquer. Ils pouvaient l'avouer : l'homme faisait encore plus peur que les monstres qu'il venait de terrasser. Du moins, pour certaines personnes, puisque d'autres se mirent aussitôt à l'acclamer.

_Mer … Merci infiniment !

_Grâce à vous, le pont est dégagé !

_Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant !

Continuant à les fixer, Zoro se mit à soupirer. Il n'avait aucun problème sur le fait d'être félicité. Cependant, cela n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires.

_Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? finit-il par demander ! J'aurais besoin de l'entre vous pour retourner en ville, afin de retrouver mes amis !

Cessant de sourire, un homme s'étonna :

_Retourner en ville ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas, tout de même ! Ces monstres sont maintenant partout, là-bas ! Y retourner signifie de signer son arrêt de mort !

_Il a raison ! Maintenant que vous êtes ici, il est préférable pour vous de continuer à avancer ! Vous êtes fort, mais Sûrement pas au point de pouvoir vous battre contre tous les zombies de cette ville ! Qui puis est, aucun personne ne se sentirait capable de vous guider quelque part en ville !

Comprenant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui était d'aucune utilité, l'épéiste finit par demander :

_Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire comment me rendre au … ?

_ZZZZOOOORRRRROOOO !

Avant même que l'homme ne put se retourner, un véritable boulet de canon lui fonça dans le dos. Sentant ses vertèbres se fissurer, Zoro finit par s'écrouler par terre, face contre sol. À la surprise générale, un homme était alors assit sur son dos. Souriant, Luffy remit son chapeau sur sa tête, avant de taper le dos de son ami :

_Hahahaha ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

_Je … vais … vraiment … te … buter ! lui promit Zoro, à demi inconscient.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à se relever, il sortit à temps l'un de ses sabres afin de bloquer un coup de pied qu'allait lui administrer Sanji.

_Fichu tête de cactus inutile ! pesta ce dernier, en atterrissant près de lui ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de nous attirer des ennuis ?

_Quels ennuis ? voulut savoir Zoro ! Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul, avant que Luffy ne vienne pour me casser le dos !

Sur ses mots, il montra l'un des cadavres d'un zombie lézard, qui traînait à ses pieds.

_Néanmoins, je me demande bien ce que c'était ! Les zombies auraient muté ?

_On pense que ce ne sont pas des morts vivants, à proprement dit ! rétorqua Sanji ! À en voir le chiffre sur leurs torses, il semblerait que se soit plutôt des créatures créé dans un laboratoire ! Pour tout te dire, il se pourrait que se soit elles qui ont débuté cette invasion de cadavres ambulant !

_Comment '' on pense '' ? voulut savoir l'épéiste ! Vous en avez déjà croisé ?

_Non, nous t'avons vu à la télé ! lui affirma Luffy.

_La télé ? répéta Zoro, songeur.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il finit par afficher un sourire arrogant, avant de se tourner vers Sanji :

_Ce qui veut dire, que beaucoup de personnes, dont des femmes, ont dû voir à quel point j'étais puissant ! Jaloux, hein ?

_Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? grogna Sanji , en collant son front contre le sien ! Sais-tu au moins quels soucis ont se faisaient pour toi ?

_Et après ? Je te rappelle que je viens de rendre servir à l'humanité, en tuant tous ces monstres !

_Euh … désolé de vous déranger mais … !

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent soudain de se disputer et virent une jeune femme arrivé vers eux, accompagné de l'enfant que Zoro était parvenu à sauver. Se dirigeant vers le sabreur, elle finit par s'incliner devant lui avant de le remercie :

_Merci ! Merci infiniment d'avoir pu sauver mon fils !

La voyant faire, tandis que l'équipe de police avait cessé de braquer leurs armes sur tout ce qui bougeait, d'autres personnes s'inclinèrent à leur tour :

_Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous venez de faire !

_Nous n'oublierons jamais votre geste !

Puis, partant les uns après les autres, ils finirent par emprunter la seconde partie du pont, et se dirigèrent vers la zone de la ville sécurisée.

_Hé, attendez ! voulut les arrêter l'un des policiers.

Son confrère, à sa gauche, lui fit signe de rester immobile, et fixait Zoro. Après avoir vu la puissance de ce dernier, il avait maintenant peur que le moindre faux pas de leur part finisse par leur mettre l'homme à dos. S'élançant en dernière, la jeune femme qui venait de remercier Zoro, agrippa la main de son fils avant de suivre le reste du groupe. Ce dernier, se mit alors à agiter la main avant de crier :

_Merci, Monsieur le samouraï !

Regardant ainsi les survivants partir, Zoro se tourna vers Sanji avant de murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à '' un fan club ''. Énervé que ce dernier y comporte des femmes, Sanji allait remettre les points sur les i, quand une explosion retentit derrière eux.

_Hein ? firent les deux hommes.

Le trio vit soudain une colonne de nuage noir monter dans le ciel monter dans le ciel,, tandis que la foudre s'abattit dans un quartier de la zone infestée. Laissant tomber sa cigarette, Sanji s'horrifia :

_Cet endroit … C'est là où se trouve Nami et les autres ! Ils sont sûremnt en train de se faire attaquer !

Écarquillant les yeux à cet annonce, Luffy sprinta soudain vers le lieu de l'explosion, suivit aussitôt par ses deux amis.

Cinq minutes avant l'explosion

Arrivant devant le portail du manoir, Takashi et Hisahsi eurent la surprise de constater qu'aucun zombie n'était devant ce dernier.

_Hein ? s'étonna Hisashi, s'attendant à faire face à une vingtaine de morts vivants.

S'approchant de la grille, Takashi poussa doucement cette dernière, avant de se retrouver dans le quartier. Tournant les yeux, il finit par y voir un spectacle étonnant. Devant les trois chemins qui se présentaient devant lui : il put apercevoir les zombies répartis en trois groupes distinct. Le premier, se trouvant à sa gauche était en train de combattre Chopper, qui était parvenus à sortir du manoir avant les deux lycéens. À la droite de ces derniers, le deuxième groupe se battait contre Brook et Saeko.

_Mais … ? s'étonna Takashi, en les voyant réunir de plus en plus de monde autour d'eux ! Ils sont fous !

_Voilà à quoi tu devras t'attendre, à chaque fois que tu voudras sauver quelqu'un ! rétorqua Hisashi, en fonçant droit vers le troisième groupe.

Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait la fillette, ces derniers étaient en train de se faire tuer, les uns après les autres, soit en se faisait abattre d'une balle dans le crâne, soit en se retrouvant au milieu d'une puissante explosion.

_Takashi, Hisahsi, allez-y ! les encouragea soudain Kohta, du haut du balcon.

_On se s'occupe d'eux ! affirma Usopp.

_Même eux … ? s'étonna Takashi.

Courant alors, il remarqua que leur cinq amis étaient parvenus à leur frayer un chemin jusqu'au lieu convoité. Avec autant de coups de feu et les nombre d'ennemis divisé par trois, il était maintenant facile pour le duo de se faufiler sans se faire remarquer par les quelques zombies indécis.

« Je le crois pas ! Ils ont été capable de nous dégager le chemin ! »

Néanmoins, en arrivant près de la maison où s'était réfugié la fillette, une trentaine de zombies étaient déjà agglutinés devant le jardin, tandis que d'autres arrivaient.

_Et maintenant ? voulut savoir Takashi.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? l'interrogea Hisahsi ! Je croyais que tu avais un plan, moi !

À cet instant, ils sentirent tous deux leurs cheveux hérisser vers le haut.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux lycéens, en levant le regard en l'air.

Ils se mirent alors à reculer, tandis qu'un gros nuage se formait, petit à petit au-dessus de leur têtes. Se retournant, ils aperçurent Nami en train de former son attaque, depuis le manoir.

_Allez, encore, encore ! répéta-t-elle, tandis que des petits nuages sentirent de son climat-tact.

Ayant quitté le reste du groupe, elle s'était précipité vers un endroit plus haut dans la résidence, et avait fini par rejoindre Tsunoda et Taniuchi, qui étaient toujours dans l'une des chambres du dernier étage. Se mettant à déglutir, les deux lycéens regardèrent sans rien dire la météorologue faire preuve de son adresse.

Tout à coup, les nuages cessèrent de sortir de son bâton, à l'instant même où la rousse se mit à sourire.

_C'est prêt ! affirma-t-elle.

Une boule d'électricité se matérialisa soudain à l'extrémité de son arme.

_Allez, DARK CLOUD TEMPO ! s'écria-t-elle, en balançant sa boule, droit vers le nuage.

Voyant l'attaque disparaître au milieu de ce dernier, Hisahsi et Tahashi sentirent leurs battements de cœur s'accélérer tandis que le nuage se chargea aussitôt de foudre. Foudre qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à leur tomber dessus.

_Par … Partons !

À la seconde même où ils firent demi-tour, un terrible grondement de perçut dans leur dos, tandis que les zombies se firent foudroyé puis carbonisé en un instant. Se jetant expulsé en avant, les deux amis s'écroulèrent sur le goudron, avant de porter un regard par dessus leurs épaules. Un cratère. Tout ce qu'ils virent ne fut qu'un large cratère fumant, tandis que des corps calcinés gisait ici et là. L'attaque était parvenue à se débarrasser tout groupe ennemi sans aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu faire demi tour. À vrai dire, la chaleur dégagé par l'électricité était même parvenu à faire fondre le goudron, ici et là.

_C'est … la navigatrice qui a fait ça ? s'étonna Hisashi.

_Là, je ne dirais pas non pour posséder son arme !

Un cri apeuré se fit soudain entendre, là où la fillette s'était réfugié.

_Oh non !

S'élançant vers le jardin, les deux garçons y aperçurent alors trois zombies, en train d'entourer l'enfant. S'étant réfugié dans un coin de ce dernier, la fillette était recroquevillé sur elle-même, en pleurs. Malgré le fait que son chien mordit la jambe de l'un d'entre eux, deux zombies commençaient à l'agripper.

_Non ! s'écria Takashi, en fonçant vers eux.

Levant sa batte, il frappa l'un d'eux au crâne et le fit tomber à la renverse. S'apprêtant à en faire de même avec le second, il se figea en entendant une détonation, avant que la tête du zombie ne saute.

_Bien joué, Kohta ! marmonna-t-il, en comprenant d'où provenait le tir.

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, le troisième zombie s'apprêta à le saisir, quand Hisashi lui donna un puissant coup d'épaule. Perdant l'équilibre, le zombie tomba au sol et, avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, il sentit l'extrémité du revolver d'Hisashi s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, le lycéen posa un doigt sur la cagette, avant de déclarer :

_Retournes dans ta tombe !

Un jet de sang éclaboussa alors la pelouse, tandis qu'une flaque rouge foncé se forma autour de la tête du zombie.

Voyant le principal danger être neutralisé, Takashi se dirigea ensuite vers le portail, qu'il referma aussitôt, devant le nez de quelques zombies qui s'approchaient d'eux. Voulant la bloquer, il y coinça sa batte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea Hisahsi, en commençant à s'approcher de l'enfant ! Il faut partir en vitesse !

Une main surgit soudain entre les barreaux du portail, montrant qu'il était déjà trop tard.

_La foudre les a attiré ! cracha Takashi ! Maintenant, ils vont venir en étant plus nombreux !

_C'est compris, Robin ! affirma Brook, en tenant un escargophone dans la main ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Il raccrocha ensuite, et se retourna vers Saeko, qui fendit un nouveau crâne à l'aide de son arme. Néanmoins, la pauvre dizaine de cadavres qu'elle venait d'abattre ne changeait à rien à la situation. Les zombies venaient de plus en plus nombreux et commençait à les acculer.

_Ils ont atteint le portail ! lui apprit soudain Brook, en lui prenant le bras ! On peut y aller !

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il fit un fantastique bond, avant d'atterrir sur un muret. Il se mit ensuite à courir le long de ce dernier, en se dirigeant là où se trouvait Chopper.

Ce dernier, dans sa petite forme, était en train d'escalader un lampadaire, tandis qu'une vingtaine de zombies entouraient ce dernier. Le brave renne avait réussit à fracasser le crâne de bon nombre de ses adversaires. Mais, à bout de force, il avait fini par se résigner à se mettre en sécurité.

_Il est en danger ! remarqua Saeko, en commençant déjà à foncer vers les zombies.

Elle se figea soudain, en sentant une aura démoniaque, dans son dos. Se retournant, elle aperçut une fumée verte sortir de la bouche de Brook. Tandis que le corps de ce dernier s'immobilisa, la fumée était en train de se transformer avant de prendre la forme de la silhouette du squelette.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna la lycéenne, en préférant s'éloigner de lui.

Bien plus effrayant que son créateur, la silhouette verdâtre se mit à rire sinistrement avant de foncer droit vers les lignes ennemis.

_SOUL KING ! s'écria soudain Brook ! En avant !

Aussi surpris que Saeko, les zombies sentirent soudain la présence d'une personne qui ne pouvaient pas toucher. De plus, malgré leur infime niveau d'intelligence, quelque chose en eux leur disait de prendre garde à ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant, à l'instant où ils voulaient bouger, ils sentirent leurs corps comme étant paralysés. Quelque chose les empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Écarquillant les yeux, Saeko se mit à déglutir, en voyant la silhouette fantomatique de Brook entourer les cadavres ambulant, tandis que son créateur marcha le plus tranquillement du monde vers eux.

_Je m'en vais de bon matin … !

_Hé, le squelette, qu'est-ce que … ? commença la lycéenne.

Elle le vit soudain disparaître, avant de se retrouver derrière le groupe de zombies. Rangeant son épée, il continua à chanter :

_Livré le bon rhum de Bink's !

À la fin de la sylabbe, l'un des zombies tomba à la renverse tandis qu'une longue blessure lui traversa de l'entrejambe jusqu'en haut du crâne. Très vite, un autre connut le même sort, puis un autre et encore un autre … Finalement, avant que Saeko ne put comprendre ce qui se passait, la plupart des zombies s'étaient retrouvés à terre.

_Mais comment … ?

_Ouf ! soupira Chopper, en descendant de son perchoir ! Merci Brook !

_Mais ce n'est rien ! assura le squelette, tandis que le fantôme disparut.

Se tournant alors, il remarqua qu Saeko le fixait avec un regard apeuré.

_Un problème ?

« Rorornoa n'est pas le seul sabreur d'exception ! remarqua Saeko, en demeurant muette ! Ce squelette est aussi un as de l'épée ! Mais, où ont-ils bien pu acquérir une telle puissance ? »

Serrant alors le manche de son propre sabre, elle décida :

« Je dois rester avec eux ! Oui, en les accompagnant, je trouverais, moi aussi, le moyen de devenir plus forte ! Plus forte que n'importe qui ! »

Tout à coup, elle se retourna à l'écoute d'un bruit suspect. Se faufilant au loin, elle aperçut une silhouette en train de courir à quatre pattes à une vitesse surprenante.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en clignant des yeux.

Regardant de nouveau la rue, elle eut la surprise de constater que l'étrange créature avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

_Allez, dépêches-toi, Takashi ! lui conseilla Hisashi, en grimpant au muret qui entourait le jardin.

_C'est que tu n'es pas léger ! remarqua le garçon.

Tandis que les zombies tentèrent toujours de forcer le portail, Takashi était en train de faire la courte échelle à Hisashi pour l'aider à se hisser sur le muret. Une fois en haut, ce dernier allait ensuite aider Alice à le rejoindre avant de faire de même avec Takashi. Posant ses mains en haut du muret, il commençait à jouer sur ses bras afin de hisser le reste de son corps.

_J'y suis presque ! assura-t-il.

À cet instant, il tourna soudain son regard vers la gauche et se mit à écarquiller les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_Quoi ? voulut savoir Takashi.

Sentant son ami se laisser chuter en arrière, il le vit tomber à ses pieds, en commençant à trembler.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Alice poussa alors un cri strident, avant de pointer quelque chose du doigt. Tournant aussitôt son regard vers le sommet du muret, l'adolescent y vit maintenant une étrange créature en train de les observer d haut de son perchoir. La créature était un zombie étant pourvu d'écailles sur son corps ainsi que d'un museau semblable à celui d'un lézard. Des petites dents crénelées dépassaient de ses mâchoires, tandis que de la bave coulait à flot sur son menton.

_C'est quoi cette chose ? s'écria Takashi, qui fut l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir vu ce genre de créatures à la télévision.

_On dirait un lézard ! s'apeura Hisashi, en sortant soudain son revolver, avant de le pointer vers le corps du monstre.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un geste que son adversaire fléchit ses membres avant de sauter droit sur lui. L'impact fut assez puissant pour faire tomber Hisahsi au sol, tandis qu'il lâcha son revolver. Se retrouvant maintenant sans arme, il n'eut d'autre choix que de tenir les bras de son adversaire afin de le faire reculer de son visage.

_Lâches moi ! Dégages !

_Monsieur ! s'horrifia Alice, en tombant à la renverse, les jambes paralysées.

Apeuré, lui aussi, par ce qu'il voyait, il fallut quelques secondes à Takashi, avant qu'il n'aperçoive le pistolet d'Hisashi traîner prêt de lui. Ne perdant pas un instant, il s'en saisit avant de le pointer vers le crâne du lézard dont les mâchoires commencèrent à claquer près de la gorge de son ami. Tenant l'arme à deux mains, il prit quelques instants à viser sa cible et avait le doigt déjà posé sur la cagette.

Néanmoins, au moment où il allait tirer, une idée germa soudain dans son esprit, tandis que son regard devint froid.

_Takashi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tires ! lui ordonna Hisashi, ne pouvant retenir le monstre plus longtemps.

Tournant quelque peu le regard, il se tut alors, en apercevant le canon de l'arme pointer sur son crâne. Takashi venait de changer de cible et était maintenant prêt à tuer celui qu'il considérait le plus comme son ennemi.

_Ta … kashi ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'étonna Saya, en regardant la scène, du haut du balcon, avec la paire de jumelles.

Depuis plus de cinq secondes, Takashi s'était immobilisé alors qu'il était sur le point de tuer le zombie-lézard qui se battait contre Hisashi. En encore, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait baissé quelque peu le canon afin de viser Hisashi.

_Il doit avoir du mal à le viser correctement ! suggéra Yamada ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'aider ?

_Si je tire, je risque de toucher Hisashi ! rétorqua Kohta, en cherchant déjà une ouverture.

Faisant soudain un bras près d'eux, Robin regarda la scène, avant de commencer à croiser ses bras.

_Je vais les séparer ! annonça-t-elle ! Dès que cela sera fait, préparez-vous à tirer !

_D'accord ! assurèrent les deux snipers.

Mais à l'instant où Robin se concentra, Usopp sentit une présence prévenir d'en dessous d'eux.

_Reculez ! ordonna-t-il soudain, en poussant Kohta pour le forcer à quitter le balcon.

_Mais que … ? s'étonnèrent ses deux camarades.

Une silhouette fit soudain son apparition sur la grille qui entourait le balcon et se mit à les fixer. Reculant, plusieurs des lycéens se mirent à trembler de peur, en constatant que le nouvel arrivant n'était d'autre qu'un autre zombie-lézard. Grâce à sa capacité à se comporter comme le reptile, il n'avait eu aucun mal à passer par-dessus le grillage avant d'escalader la façade.

_Mais … Mais il y en a combien de ces créatures ? s'étonna Mizusu ! Je croyais que l'escrimeur les avait tous tués !

Entendant le son de sa voix, le zombie plia les jambes avant de sauter sur elle.

_Haaa ! s'écria la jeune fille, en mettant ses bras devant son visage.

Ayant toujours sa batte sur lui ( ne me demandez pas pourquoi ), Takuzo se dressa soudain devant elle, et tenta de frapper la créature. Cette dernière se plaqua soudain au sol afin de se retrouver hors de la trajectoire de son arme. Surpris, le garçon se retrouva paralysé, tandis que le zombie s'apprêta à lui bondir dessus.

_DOS FLOR !

Tout à coup, deux mains se saisirent des pieds de la créature, au moment où elle s'apprêta à sauter. Surprise, elle commença à se débattre, tandis que Robin s'efforça à faire pousser de nouveau membre sur son corps pour l'immobiliser. ¨Peine perdue. La peau lisse de son corps empêcha les mains de se saisir d'une prise stable. Qui plus ait, le zombie ne cessa de se tortiller dans tous les sens, ce qui eut comme effet de faire refermer les mains de Robin dans le vide, la plupart du temps.

Comprenant qu'il pouvait gérer cet obstacle, il parvint même à se saisir de la jambe de Takuzo, qui n'avait pas eu la jugeote d'esprit de reculer. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba au sol, tandis que son agresseur tira sa jambe vers ses mâchoires.

_Non ! Noon ! NOOOON !

Une chaise fracassa soudain le crâne du zombie, à la surprise générale. Poussant un grognement, la créature lâcha prise avant de s'écrouler au sol. Respirant bruyamment, Takuzo releva soudain la tête avant de voir Morita, avec une chaise à moitié fracturé et coloré en rouge à un endroit. Lui aussi apeuré, le garçon avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était la première fois qu'il avait donné un coup à un zombie et il semblerait qu'il vienne tout juste de le tuer du premier coup.

_La vache ! Oh la vache ! s'écria-t-il.

_Tu … Tu l'as tué ? l'interrogea Saya, tandis que Takuzo se releva.

Pour répondre à sa question, le lézard leva soudain son bras, montrant qu'il était toujours en vie, malgré sa boîte crânienne détruite. Tentant de repérer tous ceux qui l'entourait, il gesticula son bras vers Morita, afin de se venger. Relevant son buste, il commença à se remettre debout, quand sa tête explosa soudain. Éclaboussant toute la pièce, sa cervelle gicla dans tous les sens tandis que le reste de son corps tomba au sol, pour ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de bouger de nouveau.

Tandis que chacun se mit à déglutir, ils finirent, un à un, par se tourner vers la personne qui venait de le tuer. Lâchant le fusil d'assaut qui traînait au sol, Naomi était entrain de trembler tandis qu'elle regarda ce qui restait du corps du zombie. Déboussolée, ainsi que victime d'un choc émotionnel, elle commença à regarder ses mains, avant de tomber à genoux.

Alors que ses amis étaient en danger, elle avait reculé avant que son pied ne heurte l'arme à feu. Ayant aperçu cette dernière, la jeune fille s'en était saisit, avant de la pointer vers le zombie. Néanmoins, ne se sentant pas capable de le tuer, elle avait fait exprès de viser plus haut, dans l'espoir que le coup de feu capte son attention. Cependant, cet idiot, en se relevant, s'était mit, tout seul, dans la trajectoire de son projectile, au moment où elle avait tiré. Maintenant que le mal était fait, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la lycéenne.

_Naomi ! s'écria Takuzo, en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

_J'ai … J'ai tué quelqu'un ! sanglota-t-elle ! J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Je voulais … te sauver et … et je suis devenue une meurtrière !

_Mais non … tu … je … !

À cet instant, un autre coup de feu se fit entendre au loin.

Le canon fumant encore, l'arme de Takashi finit par s'abaisser légèrement. Regardant avec effroi ce qu'il venait d'arriver, Alice continua à sangloter, tandis que son chien commença à grogner en direction de Takashi. Ce dernier, le regard toujours froid, regarda le corps du zombie-lézard remuer. Tournant le regard vers l'adolescent, il fit mine de se relever, malgré le trou qu'il avait maintenant dans le front. Avec son cerveau touché par la balle de Takashi, il finit par succomber après quelques secondes. Écrasé par le poids de son corps, Hisashi lui donna un coup de pied afin de le renverser sur le côté.

Se remettant debout, il regarda Takashi, qui le fixait, sans bouger.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? commença-t-il.

Le revolver quitta alors la main de Takashi tandis que ce dernier avoua :

_Je te hais ! Je te hais d'une force … ! Pourtant, je ne peux pas te tuer !

Commençant à pleurer, il se mit à afficher un sourire sincère, avant d'ajouter :

_Oui … ! Je ne peux pas ! Après tout … tu es mon pote !

_Ton … pote ? s'étonna Hisashi ! Tu me considères toujours comme ton ami après ce que je t'ai fait ?

_Je me suis senti trahis par cela ! Mais, si Rei et toi êtes amoureux alors qu'elle n'a plus de sentiment pour moi, je sais très bien qu'elle finirait par mourir de chagrin, si tu devrais mourir ! Je ne veux pas la faire pleurer !

Hisashi le regarda, médusé. Il y a un quart d'heure encore, il pensait que le comportement de Takashi avait complètement changé. Mais, en fin de compte, il se pourrait que tout espoir ne soit pas perdu. Oui, ils pouvaient peut-être redevenir les amis qu'ils étaient avant que tout ceci ne commence.

Les grognements du chiot intensifièrent à cet instant. Le museau tourné vers le portail, l'animal fit comprendre aux garçons que la batte de Takashi était sur le point de céder.

_Partons vite ! s'écria Takashi, en agrippant la main d'Alice.

Reprenant leur ascension, le garçon refit la courte échelle à Hisashi, qui s'empressa de grimper jusqu'en haut du muret, avant de tendre les bras afin d'attraper Alice. Mais eut-il le temps de la poser près de lui que les portes du portail s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis qu'une vague de zombie submergea le jardin.

Agrippant alors le chiot par son collier, Takashi posa un pied contre le mur tandis que Hisahsi le hissa en tirant sur son bras.

_Vite ! Vite ! l'implora Takashi, tandis que les premiers zombies gigotèrent leurs bras vers ses jambes.

Sentant l'un d'entre eux le frôler, Takashi effectua un mouvement parfait des hanches avant d'envoyer son pied dans le visage d'un mort-vivant, qui se sentit tomber en arrière. Derrière lui, tel des dominos, quelques uns de ses camarades tombèrent sous son poids, tandis que les autres les dépassaient. Néanmoins, au moment où le premier d'entre eux s'apprêtait à lui attraper son pied, Takashi exerça une pression avec ses bras sur le haut du muret et parvint à extraire le reste de son corps hors de la portée des zombies.

_Saleté ! rugit-il, en se retournant vers eux.

Confiant alors le chiot à Alice, il ressortit le revolver et se mit à tirer sur le zombie qui avait faillit à agripper.

_Stop ! l'arrêta alors Hisashi ! Ça ne sert à rien !

_Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'apeura alors Alice, en se mettant à sangloter.

S'agenouillant alors devant elle, Hisashi lui assura :

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Nos amis vont bientôt venir nous chercher !

« Enfin, espérons ! faillit rajouter Takashi, en se tournant vers le manoir où se trouvait le reste de la bande. »

_Il faut faire quelque chose, en vitesse ! s'écria soudain Nami, en pénétrant dans le salon.

Tandis qu'ils la suivirent, Tsunoda et Taniuchi la virent se figer. Lançant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, ils aperçurent alors le corps du zombie lézard qui gisait au sol, tandis que la plupart des résidents de la pièce semblaient être aux aboies.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

_Il est parvenu à pénétrer dans le manoir ! lui apprit Usopp.

_Hein ? s'apeura Taniuchi ! Ils peuvent entrer ici, alors ?

_La vache, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? voulut savoir Tsunoda, en s'en approchant un peu ! On dirait un homme avec le corps d'un lézard ! Tu l'as tué, Kohta ? Chapeau !

_Non, ce n'est pas moi ! rétorqua le garçon ! En fait, c'est elle !

Tournant la tête vers la personne qu'il pointa du doigt, le trio vit alors Naomi, toujours en état de choc, en train d'être bercé dans les bras de son petit ami. La pauvre fille, déjà fragile d'esprit, avait beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait qu'elle ait tué quelque chose qu'elle considérait, malgré la situation, comme étant un être humain.

_Nous … Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici ! s'écria Morita ! Partons avant que d'autres ne viennent ici !

_Pour aller où ? l'interrogea Saya.

_N'importe où ! Dans quelques instants, le bâtiment sera encerclé et nous ne pourrons plus partir d'ici !

_Euh … Il y a plus important, là ! leur apprit soudain Mizusu, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du balcon.

Arrivant alors à côté d'elle, Nami écarquilla soudain les yeux, en apercevant Takashi et Hisashi en mauvaise posture.

_Usopp, contactes Chopper et les autres, vite !

_Euh … oui ! assura le garçon, en prenant son escargophone.

L'allumant, il dû attendre quelque secondes, avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde :

_Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Chopper ?

_Non, c'est Saeko et nous … !

Usopp perçut soudain un cri de peur appartenant à Brook, tandis que des bruits de lutte se fit entendre dans le fond.

_Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir le sniper.

_Des lézards, comme ceux que Roronoa a combattu sur le pont, nous ont attaqué ! Chopper et Brook sont en train de les repousser !

_Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu te rendre jusqu'au jardin où se trouve Takashi et les autres ! Ils sont encerclés !

_Impossible ! rétorqua Saeko ! Ces monstres sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Nous n'arrivons même pas à dégager le chemin !

Pestant en entendant cela, Nami finit par se tourner vers Yamada avant de lui ordonner :

_Vas retrouver Franky et les autres ! Peu importe comment est le bus, il faut à tout prix qu'il soit prêt dans quelques minutes !

_D'a … D'accord ! approuva le garçon, en se précipitant aussitôt vers le garage.

_Vous … Vous comptez partir ? l'interrogea Taniuchi ! Mais où pourrions-nous aller ?

_Tout d'abord, on récupère tout le monde ! décida Nami ! Puis nous nous rendrons sur le pont d'Ichiyama ! Une fois ce dernier traversé nous verrons pour la suite ! En attendant, allez réveiller ceux qui dorment encore et récupérez tout ce qui pourra nous être utile !

Usopp et Kohta, vous restez sur le balcon et vous surveillez tout ce qui se passe dehors, en faisant en sorte que plus aucun zombie ne passe par dessus la grille ! Au moindre problème, vous nous appelez !

_Oui ! approuvèrent les deux garçons, en reprenant leurs positions.

Tandis que tout le monde s'activa, Nami se mit à prier intérieurement pour que Luffy et les autres reviennent vite.


	20. Chapitre 18

Éteignant son chalumeau, Franky se mit à sourire, avant d's'exclamer en joignant ses deux bras ensemble:

_C'est fini!

_Là, je peux dire que c'est devenu un vrai aveugle! affirma Miura.

Regardant leur création, ils ne doivent voir que les nombreuses modifications apportées au mini-bus. Après avoir désossé la humvee, Franky avait soudé ses anciennes plaques de métal sur tout l'avant du bus. En ce qui concerne l'arrière du véhicule, certaines fenêtres ont été remplacées par celles du véhicule de guerre, bien plus solide. Franky avait même ajouté deux trappes au plafond afin de pouvoir accéder facilement au toit du mini-bus. L'ensemble fait penser à un bus blindé.

_Avec ça, je vous souhaite bonne chance aux zombies pour nous attaquer!

_Tu comme terminé, Kurokami? l'interrogea Miura, en se dirigeant vers le capot du mini-bus.

Travaillant sur le moteur de ce dernier, Kurokami se saisit d'un chiffon pour d'essuyer ses mains, maintenant noires.

_J'ai incorporé quelques pièces pour rendre le moteur plus performant! affirma-t-il, en ce qui concerne sa moue ennuyée! Au moins, soyez sûr qu'il ne calera pas avant un bon moment!

_Tu vois, quand tu veux! s'écria Miura, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Le garçon allait lui demander de reculer, quand le trio perçut un coup de feu.

_Hum? s'étonna Franky, en retraite une paire de lunettes de soleil! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pour tout dire, le fait qu'il utilise le chalumeau pour souder les plaques de métal avait empêché le trio d'entendre quoi que ce soit depuis le début du carnage. Maintenant, ils ont commencé à comprendre que quelque chose a été déroulé, depuis que Usopp les avaient quittés.

_Vous croyez qu'il ya un problème? Miura.

À cet instant, la porte du garage s'ouvre à la volée.

_Le bus est-il prêt? voulut savoir Yamada! Il faut qu'on parte en vitesse!

_Wouh! Wouh! s'écria Franky, afin de l'inciter à se calmer! Dis nous d'abord ce qui se passe!

_On est en train de se faire attaquer! leur expliqua le garçon! Des zombies aux allures de lézards sont en train de se battre contre les autres, de l'extérieur, et d'eux même est perçu dans pénétrer dans le manoir!

_Qui est-il dehors? voulut savoir Kurokami.

_Le sabreur est partit sans prévenir personne! Sanji et le chapeau de paille sont alors partis le chercher! On a vu une fillette en danger et Takashi et Hisahsi sont portés volontaires pour aller aider! Saeko, le squelette et le renne sont sortis aussi pour les épaulards mais les ennemis deviennent de plus en plus nombreux! Nami a décidé de partir ici, d'aller les chercher, et d'aller ensuite vers le pont!

Comprenant alors que la situation était critique, Franky finit par affirmer:

_Ok, dit leur que le bus est prêt!

Se tourner vers ses deux ouvriers, il s'écria:

_On va prendre tous les outils de cette pièce et les entasser dans le bus! Dès que les autres seront là, on partira !

* * *

Un brouhaha se fit soudain entendre, dans la cuisine du manoir.

_Hum? fit Yuuki, en ouvrant un œil.

En train de pousser un juron, elle entendit Saya en train de ramasser une poêle qu'elle a fait de faire tomber au sol. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle la vit en train de fouiller toute la cuisine et de s'emparer de tout ce qu'elle a connu utile.

_Sanji vient de tout ranger! lui apprit soudain Yuuki, en la voyant tout mettre en désordre.

_Pas le temps de s'occuper de ça! rétorqua Saya! Secoues-toi, il faut qu'on parte d'ici!

_Hein? Le soleil est déjà levé? s'étonna la jeune fille.

_Non, mais on ne risque pas de revoir, avec le nombre de zombies qui sont en train de venir par ici!

Comprenant alors ce qui se passe, Yuuki l'interrogea:

_On nous attaque?

_Ouais, et une bonne partie du groupe est dehors pour sauver une fillette ainsi que nous dégage un peu le chemin!

_San … Sanji est parmi eux ? s'apeura la jeune fille.

_Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter pour lui ! Il est parti par la voie des airs pour aller chercher le sabreur de son groupe, qui a eu la brillante idée de s'en aller pour trouver de l'alcool ! Non, se sont Hisashi et Takashi qui m'inquiètent le plus ! Ils sont assiégés dans un jardin !

_Assiégés ?

Des bruits de balles se firent alors entendre. De là où elles étaient, les deux filles entendirent Takuzo demander :

_Il y en avait un autre ?

_Ouais, il a tenté de pénétrer au-dessus du grillage !

_Tsss ! fit Saya ! Ces créatures vont venir de plus en plus nombreuses !

Elle jeta alors son sac à Yuuki avant de lui ordonner :

_Rends toi jusqu'au garage ! La plupart des autres sont déjà là-bas avec les bagages que nous prenons avec nous ! Vite !

Malgré ses ordres, elle remarqua que Yuuki n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. À vrai dire, elle ne faisait que lancer un regard noir à la jeune fille, prouvant qu'elle n'appréciait pas son comportement autoritaire.

_Grouilles-toi, idiote ! insista cette dernière.

Finalement, Yuuki finit par quitter son siège pour faire ce que Saya lui commandait. Néanmoins, en passant devant cette dernière, un rictus apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle se mit à chuchoter dans son oreille :

_Sois encore une fois autoritaire avec moi et je te jure que ton petit secret sera dévoilé !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Saya se fige alors :

_Tu … Tu plaisantes … hein ? Tu ne le feras pas !

_Peut-être, peut-être pas ! déclara Yuuki, en continuant de sourire ! Saches juste que tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre de grands airs avec moi ! Sinon, cela pourrait très mal terminer pour toi !

Sur ses mots, elle quitta la pièce, en laissa une Saya toute tremblotante.

* * *

_Allez, dépêchez-vous ! ordonna Nami, en voyant Yuuki, se précipiter vers le garage, suivit par Takuzo et Yamada.

« Il n'en reste plus que quelques-uns ! remarqua-t-elle, tandis qu'Usopp et Kohta étaient toujours près de la fenêtre. »

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla soudain une voix dans son dos.

Entrant soudain dans le salon, tandis que Mizusu et Toshimi voulaient l'arrêter, la jeune fille se précipita vers le balcon.

_Que font Hisahsi et Takashi dehors ? rugit-elle, en essayant de les apercevoir.

Dès qu'elle les vit, en haut de leur muret, tandis qu'un énorme groupe de zombies tentait vainement de les faire descendre de leur perchoir.

_Qu'est … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Ils se sont portés volontaire pour aider cette fillette ! l'informa Kohta, en tirant dans la tête d'un zombie ! Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille les chercher en urgence !

_Et on a aussi Brook, Chopper et la lycéenne avec le sabre, à récupérer ! remarqua Usopp.

_Mais, où est votre capitaine ?

_Luffy est parti en ville avec Sanji pour récupérer Zoro ! l'informa Usopp ! Nous ne savons pas où ils sont ! Dès que nous partirons d'ici, on tâchera de les … !

À cet instant, un cri les fit sursauter. Tandis que les zombies s'agglutinaient de plus en plus contre le muret, où s'était réfugié le trio en danger, l'un des morts-vivants, plus grand que les autres, était parvenu à hisser son bras suffisamment haut pour attraper le pied d'Hisashi. Surpris, ce dernier se sentit tirer vers le bas et poussa un cri d'affolement.

_Hisashi ! s'horrifia Rei.

Ayant toujours le revolver dans ses mains, Takashi n'eut aucune hésitation à s'en servir afin de transpercer le crâne de l'agresseur de son ami. Lâchant prise, ce dernier finit par tomber en arrière, tandis qu'Hisashi se dépêcha de retirer sa jambe du vide.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il allait bien, Rei finit par courir afin de quitter le salon. Néanmoins, la voyant se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, et non pas vers le garage, Nami la saisit par le poignet :

_Hé, où est-ce que tu vas ?

_Je vais les aider ! lui apprit l'adolescente ! Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir !

_Idiote ! On s'organise justement pour aller les sauver ! Si tu décides de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, tu ne feras que nous causer de nouveaux ennuis ! Laisses-nous faire !

_Vous laissez faire ? demanda Rei ! Mais je ne sais rien de vous ! Qui en me dit pas que vous compter vous enfuir avec le bus tout en les laissant en plan ?

Frustré par ses paroles, Nami lui décocha soudain un coup de boule, à la surprise générale.

_Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner des personnes qui se sont mis en danger, en voulant protéger un enfant ! Si tu n'es pas aveugle, tu verrais qu'Usopp es t en train de les aider en tirant sur tous les zombies qui les approche, tandis que Brook et Chopper font ce qu'ils peuvent pour attirer l'attention de ces monstres ! Avec le travail de Franky, soit certaine qu'il n'y aura aucune raison pour qu'on aille pas les … !

Elle se tut soudain, en voyant Rei se mettre à sangloter :

_Je … Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent !

Levant le regard, elle se mit alors à supplier :

_Par pitié, sauvez les !

L'humeur de Nami changea quand elle aperçut son visage attristé. Lui posa la main sur la tête, elle lui assura :

_Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets qu'on les récupérera !

Finalement, Saya arriva à son tour dans le salon, en même temps que Taniuchi, qui aidait Kawamoto, complètement endormi, à marcher. Constatant que tous ceux qui étaient encore dans le manoir étaient ici, la navigatrice ordonna :

_On y va !

Tandis que les filles prirent les bagages avant de se ruer vers le garage. Usopp et Kohta tirèrent encore quelques balles avant de prendre les armes au sol et de s'enfuir avec ce qui restait des munitions.

* * *

_Monter, monter ! répéta plusieurs fois Franky.

Tandis que les portes du bus étaient ouvertes, les lycéens s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur les uns après les autres. Déposant tout ce qu'ils avaient récupéré, au fond du bus, ils s'installèrent ensuite, et se préparèrent à ce qui allait bien tôt se passer.

_On aurait peut-être dû faire un essai, non ? remarqua Miura, en s'adressant au cyborg ! Je veux dire, on a quand même changé pas mal de pièces du moteur !

_Pas le temps pour ça ! rétorqua Franky ! On verra cela sur place ! De tout façon, je n'ai crainte concernant mes compétences ! Tu peux me croire !

Devant eux, la porte du garage s'ouvrit alors, tandis que Tsunoda activa cette dernière. Déglutissant, il aperçut alors tout le groupe de zombies, qui lui faisait face, juste derrière les barreaux de la grille. Ouvrirent ces dernières, pour sortir, allaient être très compliqué.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va quand même pas foncer dans le tas ?

_Non ! Cela serait dommage d'endommager notre nouveau véhicule si vite ! lui apprit Robin,e n le dépassant.

Sans perdre un instant, elle croisa les bras et des mains commencèrent à sortir du sol. Ces dernières, de plus en plus nombreuses, commencèrent à se joindre les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'à créer deux gigantesque bras.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Tsunoda, en reculant.

_GIGANTESCO MANOS !

Se dressant devant eux, les deux créations de Robin restèrent debout et immobiles, durant quelques secondes. Puis, finalement, elles refermèrent le poing avant que ces derniers ne se laissent tomber vers la troupe des zombies. Levant le regard, l'un d'eux n'eut même pas le temps de grogner lorsqu'il se fit violemment écrasé contre le sol, en même temps que ses camarades.

Un nuage de poussière se souleva soudain, tandis que Tsunoda sentit un puissant courant d'air lui balayer le visage. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda, bouche bée, le portail maintenant complètement détruit, ainsi que les corps d'une bonne vingtaine maintenant sans vie.

_Rapide et efficace ! remarqua Robin.

Tsunoda ne put qu'hocher la tête.

À cet instant, Nami et les autres pénétrèrent dans le garage et montèrent dans le bus en quatrième vitesse. Dès que Kohta entra à son tour, Franky appuya sur le klaxon pour inciter Robin et Tsunoda d'en faire autant. Tandis que ces derniers les rejoignirent, quelques zombies étaient déjà en train de pénétrer dans la cour du manoir, par le trou béant que Robin venait de créer. Néanmoins, à peine eurent-ils le temps de parcourir une dizaine de mètres, qu'ils entendirent le moteur du mini-bus s'allumer. Deux secondes plus tard, le capot blindé de ce dernier les percuta de plein fouet, les jetant violemment sur le côté.

_Accrochez-vous, les petits gars ! prévint le pilote ! Ça risque de secouer un peu !

* * *

Écrasant le crâne d'un homme lézard, contre un mur, Chopper, sous sa forme d'ARM POINT, sentit les os de son visage se fissurer au fur et à mesure qu'il y exerça une pression à l'aide son sabot. Au moment, où la tête de son adversaire éclata enfin, il finit par reculer, écœuré par la scène. Même s'ils étaient déjà morts, il détestait vraiment devoir les tuer de cette façon.

Tournant son visage vers le côté, il aperçut alors Saeko en train de se battre contre l'un de ces monstres. Bien plus rapide et agile que les zombies normaux, ce dernier esquivait sans mal les attaques de la jeune fille qui, quant à elle, avait beaucoup de mal à repousser ses assauts sans se faire griffer au visage. Tâchant de garder son calme, elle finit par s'immobiliser et préféra attendre que son adversaire fasse le premier pas. Ne se faisant pas prier, ce dernier courut alors vers, les mâchoires ouvertes. Visant l'ossature de cette dernière, Saeko se prépara à envoyer l'extrémité de son sabre à cet endroit précis. Néanmoins, à l'instant où elle commençait son geste, son ennemi eut la mystérieuse idée de se décaler sur la gauche.

_Hein ?

_Derrière toi ! la prévint alors Chopper.

Sautant alors dans son dos un second homme-lézard l'attaqua par derrière, profitant de la diversion de son camarade. Se retournant vers lui, la lycéenne grinça des dents en constatant qu'il était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Se dressant alors devant elle, Brook bloqua l'avancée du zombie, qui recula aussitôt en arrière.

_Ces choses deviennent vraiment ennuyante ! remarqua le squelette, tandis que les deux lézards tournèrent autour d'eux.

S'apprêtant à l'épauler, Saeko fit coupé lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit d'un moteur. Levant ses oreilles, Chopper tourna alors la tête sur le côté, tout comme plusieurs zombies. Deux puissants phares les aveugla alors, tandis que le mini-bus fonça droit dans le quartier.

_C'est les autres ! se réjouit Brook.

Profitant de cette inattention de sa part, les deux lézards foncèrent alors sur lui et Saeko.

* * *

Tirant à nouveau, Takashi se mit à pester :

_Je n'ai plus de balle !

_Manquait plus que ça ! siffla Hisashi, tandis que des dizaines de paires de mains se levaient vers eux ! Si on se fait attraper, cette fois, on est mort !

Entendant cela, Alice se mit soudain à sangloter :

_Non, je ne veux pas mourir !

_Nous n'allons pas mourir ! rétorqua Takashi ! Les autres vont arriver ! Soyez-en sûr !

En puissant grognement, leur parvint soudain aux oreilles. L'entendant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Takashi et Hisahsi se mirent à déglutir en le reconnaissant :

_Ne me dis pas … ?

_Qu'il y en a un autre ?

Sentant leurs battements de cœur s'accélérer, ils se mirent à regarder dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de quitter leur perchoir.

_Bon sang, il faut partir d'ici avant qu'il n'arrive ! remarqua Hisahsi.

_Comment ? Ces fichus zombies nous bloquent le passage !

Pour toute réponse, il vit le corps d'un zombie voltiger dans les airs.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons, en le voyant s'écraser contre la façade d'une maison.

Tandis qu'un bruit de collision se fit entendre, le chiot d'Alice se mit à aboyer, dans la direction d'un coin de rue, qui s'illumina en quelques secondes.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? commença Hisashi, en voyant d'autres zombies voltiger dans les airs.

Pulvérisant alors le mur de cadavres qui lui faisait face, le mini-bus conduit par Franky écrasa une partie des morts-vivants, tout en continuant à rouler vers le trio, étonné par son entrée.

_C'est le mini-bus ?

_On dirait qu'il est blindé !

Apparaissant soudain sur le toit de ce dernier, Kohta se plaça à l'avant de ce dernier, tandis qu'Usopp se positionna à l'arrière du véhicule. Tirant de nouveau, ils firent de nombreuses victimes parmi les zombies. Sortant à son tour de la trappe, Chopper sauta de ce dernier et réussit à atterrir sur le muret.

_Venez, on y va ! s'écria-t-il, en prenant sa forme JUMPING POINT.

Restant à côté de Kohta, Saeko jeta un coup d'œil aux zombies qui les entourait, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Frustré, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère à cause de ses précédentes performances.

Il y a deux minutes à peine, alors qu'elle était une nouvelle fois sur le point de se faire mordre, ce fut Chopper et Brook qui lui avaient encore sauvé la vie, en tuant les deux hommes lézards. Serrant le poing, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contracter les muscles de sa mâchoires, tandis qu'elle commençait vraiment à douter de ses capacités.

« Suis-je vraiment aussi faible que ça ? »

Ne se préoccupant aucunement d'elle, Rei passa par l'une des trappes du mini-bus et se mit debout sur le toit du mini-bus.

_Hisahsi ! hurla-t-elle ! Takashi ! Venez vite !

_Rei ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons, en se demandant si elle était en colère contre eux.

Néanmoins à la place de la colère, se fut des larmes de soulagement qui remplissaient ses yeux. La jeune fille était soulagée de les voir en vie.

Saisissant alors l'arrière de leurs cols, Chopper les souleva au-dessus du sol, tandis qu'il laissa Alice enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

_C'est parti ! annonça-t-il, en fléchissant ses jambes.

Mais à l'instant où il allait sauter, une maison s'écroula soudain.

_Hein ? firent plusieurs personnes, tandis qu'un nuage composées de poussière de plâtre dissimula une partie du quartier.

Quand ce dernier tomba, il laissa place à une énorme silhouette qui avançait lentement vers le groupe de survivants.

_Oh non ! s'horrifia Hisashi.

_Il y en avait vraiment un dans les parages ! constata Takashi.

Aussi grand que le trio qui était apparu dans la cour de leur lycée, un géant était le monstre qui venait de pulvériser l'habitation d'un simple coup de poing. Poussant des grognements, il s'immobilisa soudain au milieu du quartier. Cessant à cet instant t'attaquer à tout va, les zombies se dirigèrent vers lui, avant de l'entourer. Bien vite, ils formèrent vite une parfaite formation autour du géant, comme des soldats protégeant leur leader.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonna Saya, en les voyant faire.

_On dirait qu'il leur donne des ordres ! remarqua Morita.

Prit soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, Chopper effectua son saut et atterrit devant Rei. Sans perdre un instant, il lâcha les trois survivants, et passa sa tête dans la trappe du toit.

_Franky, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On recule ! décida ce dernier, en enclenchant la marche arrière.

Constatant alors que ses proies tentaient de s'enfuir, le géant se saisit soudain d'un morceau de la maison qu'il venait juste de détruire. Levant le bras en l'air, il fit très vite comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

_AHHHHH ! s'apeura Usopp ! Franky, dépêches-toi !

_Le bus est trop lourd pour qu'il puisse reculer rapidement ! rétorqua le cyborg.

Bousculant soudain ses subordonnées, le géant se positionna à quatre pattes et commença à courir, comme l'avait fait son camarade, face à Luffy. Sautant ensuite en l'air, il effectua un bond avant de se laisser retomber vers le véhicule et s'apprêta à détruire ce dernier avec son arme de frappe improvisé.

_Non ! s'écria Rei, tandsi que Takashi et Hisahsi se positionnèrent devant elle.

Se préparant à tirer, Usopp et Kohta allaient tenter l'impossible, quand le géant fit victime d'un mal violant. En effet, en l'espace d'une seconde, un coup surpuissant lui brisa la nuque. Un courant d'air tranchant coupa ensuite son corps en deux, de haut en bas. Enfin, un gigantesque coup de poing propulsa les deux parties de son corps, à l'autre bout du quartier.

N'ayant même pas le temps de constater la défaite de leur chef, plusieurs zombies moururent à leur tour, en se faisant écraser par l'ancienne arme de ce dernier.

Voyant la menace se faire détruire en quelques instants, les lycéens se mirent à déglutir, tandis que les pirates affichèrent de larges sourires.

_Ils en ont mis du temps ! remarqua Nami, sans aucun hostilité dans sa voix.

_Mais ils ont toujours l'habitude d'arriver au bon moment! observa Robin.

Prouvant ce qu'elle disait, trois silhouettes sur le toit d'une maison leur firent rapidement signe avant d'accourir vers eux.

_Tout le monde est là? les interrogea Luffy! Dans ce cas, sur y va! Prochaine étape, le pont Ichiyama!


	21. Chapitre 19

_Row ! Row ! Row your boat gently down the stream ! Merrily ! Merrily ! Merrily ! Merrrily ! Life is like a dream !

Grinçant des dents, Tsunoda finit par ouvrir les yeux, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Se trouvant, en ce moment même, sur le toit du bus, il regarda le centre-ville s'éloigner d'eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre partie de la ville. Ayant d'abord eu l'idée d'emprunter un pont, Franky avait très vite découvert que ces derniers étaient complètement bloqué par des carcasses de voitures ; des corps de zombies en quêtes de nourriture et autres. N'ayant alors pas eu d'autre choix, il avait conduit le véhicule jusqu'au bord du fleuve et l'avait faire rouler dans l'eau. Une chance pour les passagers, le cyborg avait penser à étancher le véhicule, au cas où ce genre de situation se déroulerait. Du coup, le mini-bus pouvait aussi bien rouler sur le fond de la rivière, qui dépassait à peine le mètre, que sur la terre ferme.

Alors que l'aube venait tout juste de se lever, la plupart des passagers du bus étaient en train de dormir, puisque la nuit n'avait pas du tout été reposante pour eux. Néanmoins, voulant encore rester loin de la vie en groupe. Tsunoda avait eu l'idée d'aller somnoler sur le toit du moyen de transport, en passant par l'une des deux trappes du plafond. Malheureusement pour lui, Kohta y était déjà et chantait des comptines, avec Alice, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir.

_Fichu gros lard ! marmonna-t-il, en commençant à allumer une cigarette.

Loin d'être aussi grognon que lui, la fillette se mit à s'exclamer :

_Une autre ! Une autre !

_Ok ! Voici une parodie de ma propre composition !

Il se mit soudain à toussoter un peu afin de se dégager la voix avant de s'exclamer :

_Shoot ! Shoot ! Shoot your gun ! Kill them all now ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Life is like a dream !

Pour le coup, Tsunoda se mit à tousser, en commençant à inspirer de la fumée. Pour lui, c'était dur à croire que l'otaku qu'il cotoyait au lycée était bel et bien en train de chanter ce genre de choses à un enfant. Ce dernier, en tout cas, semblait bien apprécier :

_Bravo Kohta !

Au contraire, Saya, qui était en train de surveiller l'horizon à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles, se mit à se tourner vers le garçon et rugit :

_Non, mais tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'apprendre ce genre de choses à une enfant, espèce d'idiot ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Maintenant, tu ne chantes que '' Frère Jacques '' ! Compris ?

_Oui, Saya ! approuva Kohta, tel un petit chien.

« On se demande qui porte la culotte ! pensa Tsunoda, en écoutant leur discussion ! »

Les quittant alors, Saya retourna à l'intérieur du bus tout en continuant à pester à voix bas. Néanmoins, à peine atterit-elle près du siège du chauffeur, qu'elle entendit Franky chantonner :

_Shoot ! Shoot ! Shoot your gun ! Kill them … !

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

_Hé, avec une bonne sono et en modifiant quelques paroles, je suis sûr que Brook pourra en faire un clip pour son prochain concert ! remarqua le cyborg.

_Concentres toi plutôt sur la route ! soupira juste la lycéenne, en se tournant vers le reste des passagers.

Dormant sur les sièges, la plupart n'avait entendu en rien la brimade qu'elle venait de faire à Kohta. Zoro, par exemple, en était un parfait exemple. Malgré la bosse qu'il portait toujours à la tête, suite au sermon qui lui avait fait Nami, il dormait paisiblement sur son siège, tout en piétinant la place d'Usopp. Dormant, elle aussi, Toshimi était parvenu à tenir Chopper dans ses bras et s'en servi de nouveau comme une peluche.

Circulant parmi eux, elle aperçut juste Yamada, en train de gribouiller sur la page d'un carnet ; Kawamoto, en train de regarder le paysage d'un air plutôt agacé et Robin, en train de lire un livre qu'elle avait amené avec qu'elle.

_Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

_Pas avec eux ! remarqua la rousse, en pointant du pouce, les sièges de Miura et Kurokami, qui se trouvaient derrière le sien et celui de Taniuchi.

Ronflant, les deux garçons pouvaient, en effet empêcher beaucoup personnes de dormir paisiblement. Pourtant, ceci ne semblait déranger en rien son amie ainsi que les autres passagers.

_Je suis trop tendu pour pouvoir fermer les yeux ! avoua Yamada.

_Et puis, il en faut bien quelques uns qui montent la garde, au cas où ! remarqua Robin.

S'approchant d'elle, elle aperçut alors le petit chiot d'Alice en train de dormir sur ses genoux.

_Il est là, lui ? s'étonna Saya.

_Je crois qu'il m'a adopté ! lui apprit la jeune femme, en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre, Kawamoto résuma ce qu'ils comptaient faire :

_Une fois que nous aurons traversé le fleuve et rejoint l'autre ri ve, nous nous rendrons chez toi ! C'est bien ça ?

_Oui ! approuva Saya ! Puis, si nous n''y trouvons rien, nous nous rendrons dans un endroit moins fréquenté ! Ceci pourrait alors diminuer le nombre éventuels d'assauts de ces créatures !

_Vous pensez qu'il y en aura de l'autre côté ? demanda Yamada.

_Il y a beaucoup de chance, en effet ! approuva Saya.

Une secousse se fit soudain sentir, juste avant que l'avant du véhicule ne se soulève un peu.

_Préparez-vous, on quitte le fleuve ! s'écria Franky, tandis que quelques personens se réveillèrent.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Brook.

_On est arrivé ? demanda Sanji.

Sentant soudain un poids, sa tête se mit à virer au rouge, tandis qu'il vit Yuuki dormir paisiblement sur ses genoux. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, c'était la toute première fois qu'une situation pareille lui arrivait.

« Dieu, si ce n'est qu'un rêve, fais au moins, en sorte, qu'il ne se termine pas ! se mit-il à prier. »

Malheureusement pour lui, finissant par se réveiller à cause des secousses, la jeune fille se mit à gémir, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Euh, bonjour ! fit Sanji, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir.

Prenant quelques secondes afin de retrouver ses esprits, Yuuki finit alors par se lever d'un bond avant de regagner son siège.

_Dé … Désolé !

_Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! lui assura le cuisinier ! Moi aussi, il m'arrive de bouger dans mon sommeil !

Baissant alors le regard vers ses genoux, là où la tête de la jeune fille avait reposé, il se promit :

« Je ne laverais plus jamais ce pantalon ! »

Se réveillant à son tour, Rei se retrouva quelques peu sérrée entre les corps de Takashi et Hisashi.

_Hé, reculez ! s'écria-t-elle, en se dégageant alors.

Tombant l'une vers l'autre, les têtes des deux garçons se cognèrent brutalement, les réveillant alors.

_Aïe ! Fait attention !

_Je peux te dire la même chose !

Les entendant grogner, Rei se mit quelque peu à sourire. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, les deux garçons semblaient s'entendre comme avant. Takashi ne cherchaient plus à s'éloigner d'Hisashi et d'elle, depuis qu'il les avait surpris à flirter ensemble.

_On arrive ! leur apprit-elle.

Le bus s'arrêta alors, quand il arriva tout entier sur la rive.

_On est arrivé ! annonça Franky.

À cet instant, une silhouette traversa le bus avant de sortir par la trappe, à tout allure.

_Enfin ! s'écria Luffy, en sautant hors du toit.

Atterissant devant le bus, il se mit à regarder la ville qui se dressait devant lui. Grande, silencieuse et vide. Voici les mots qui définissaient cette dernière. Où que le garçon regarda, il n'aperçut pas un chat.

_Il n'y a personne !

_Nous ne pouvons même pas savoir si cette partie de la ville est habitée par des humains ou des morts-vivants ! Remarqua Saeko, en sortant du bus.

_Que fait-on, dans ce cas ? voulut savoir Mizusu ! On tente le dible et on va dans la ville tous ensemble ?

_C'est le mieux à faire ! déclara Nami ! Après ce qui s'est passé, la nuit derrière, il est préférable de ne plus nous séparer !

De ce fait, tandis que les autres regagnèrent le bus, Franky refit démarrer le moteur et dirigea le mini-bus jusquà une petite ruelle et commença à circuler dans la ville. Décidant alors de rejoindre les autres, Tsunoda descendit par la trappe, en même temps qu'Alice. Sentant l'odeur de cette dernière, son chiot quitta les genoux de Robin et sauta sur elle, en jappant joyeusement.

_Chut ! Pas de bruit, Zero ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

_C'est ton chien ? l'interrogea Chopper.

_Non ! lui apprit-elle ! En fait, lorsque mon père et moi étiosn en train de fuir ces monstres, il nous a trouvé et a commencé à nous suivre ! J'ai fini par l'emmener avec nous et je l'ai appellé Zero !

En signe d'approbation, le chien se mit à aboyer joyeusement.

Se fichant de leur discussion, Tsunoda regagna sa place et tourna le regard vers dehors. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à marmonner quelque chose.

_Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Se retournant, Mizusu, assit devant lui, venait de lui poser cette question.

_Rien ! grogna le garçon, exaspéré que la jeune fille ne le lâche jamais ! Juste que la ville n'a pas l'air d'avoir subit de carnage !

En effet, même en ayant traversé déjà trois quartiers, pas un seul des survivants ne pu voir la moindre trace de cadavres ; de voitures au milieu de la route ou même de sang. À vrai dire,la seule chose d'étrange à leur yeux, étaient le fait de ne voir personne.

_On se croirait dans cette BD ! remarqua Kurokami ! Celle qui se nomme '' Seuls '' !

_Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas plus mal ! remarqua Takashi.

_Parles pour toi ! rétorqua Yamada ! Je compte bien retrouver mes parents !

Restant, quand à lui, silencieux, Takuzo était en train de fixer le ciel depuis tout à l'heure. Le voyant rester immobile et tapotant du pied, Naomi remarqua qu'il semblait être nerveux :

_Un problème, Takuzo ?

_Hier, il y avait eu tout plein d'hélicoptère qui ont surveillé le pont ! se souvint le garçon ! Vous vous en rappellez ?

_Bien sûr ! C'est même eux qui ont filmé Zoro ! remarqua Morita.

_Hé bien, je n'en ais vu aucun depuis tout à l'heure ! Et c'est la même chose avec les avions ! Le ciel est complètement dégagé !

Entendant cela, Franky se mit à froncer ses sourcils, en constatant qu'il avait raison. Arrivant alors devant une fourchette lui présentant un chemin, qui le menait vers une route plate, à sa gauche, et un autre chemin menant à une montée, sur sa droite.

_Il faut aller à gauche ! lui apprit Saya.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, le cyborg tourna soudain à droite et se dirigea vers la montée.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? l'interrogea Saya.

_Je veux juste confirmer quelque chose !

_Confirmer quelque chose ?

Après quelques minutes de conduite, Franky arrêta finalement le véhicule, quand ce dernier arriva sur un terrain plat, surplombant le reste de la ville.

_Pourquoi nous as-tu emmené ici, Franky ? l'interrogea Brook.

_D'ici, nous avons un point de vue parfait de la ville ! remarqua son ami.

_De là, je suis sûr que nous pourrons voir des survivants, s'il y a un camp près d'ici ou des zombies, si cette partie de la ville a été contaminé !

_Pas bête ! admit Miura, en se tournant pour regarder le panorama ! Le problème reste que … !

_La ville reste quasiment déserte ! termina Sanji, en plissant ses yeux, pour mieux voir au loin.

En effet, malgré le fait qu'une grande partie de la ville pouvait être viu de là où ils étaient , tout semblaient être immobile.

_Là, cela devient assez terrifiant ! avoua Hisashi.

_On dirait que nous sommes vraiment seuls au monde ! frissonna Rei.

Finalement, après quelques minutes d'observation, Nami finit par suggérer :

_Peut-être que cette ville n'a pas été contaminé !

_Comment ça ? l'interrogea Usopp ! Si c'était le cas, il y aurait des gens, ici !

_Oui, mais peut-être sont-ils partis vers les campagnes ! suggéra-t-elle ! Après tout, cela serait une bonne idée de fuir les villes !

_Dans ce cas, on appelerait même pas cela une exode urbaine ! remarqua Yuuki ! C'est quasiment un déménagement général !

_Au moins, cela veut dire qu'aucun zombie n'est ici ! s'écria Chopper, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_Ok, dépêchons-nous d'aller chez toi, Saya ! S'écria Saeko, en se tournant vers la jeune fille ! Il faut faire vite, avant qu'un de ces mutant ne rapplique ici !

_D'accord !

Mais tandis que tout le monde se dirigea vers le bus, Kawamoto se retourna pour apercevoir Taniuchi rester sur place.

_Tu viens ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_Attends ! lui conseilla l'adolescente aux lunettes ! J'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose, là bas !

_Hein ? s'étonna son amie, ainsi que ceux qui l'avaient entendu.

_Oui ! insista en pointant quelque chose du doigt ! Regardez là-bas !

Inspectant alors la zone de la ville qu'elle montrait, les survivants restèrent quelques instants immobile, à ne faisant que bouger leurs regards, quand isl purent finalement apercevoir ce qui ressemblait à des silhouettes au loin, en train de se déplacer dans des quartiers.

_Elle a raison ! affirma Usopp, en les apercevant ! Il y a des gens, là-bas !

_Ce sont des humains ou des zombies ? voulut savoir Morita.

Prenant alors la paire de jumelles qu'il avait autour du cou, Kohta se mit à ajuster la vue de ces dernières pour distinguer leurs visages. Regardant le corps d'une jeune femme,qui se trouvait de dos, il n'aperçut aucune trace de sang ou de blessure sur son corps, montrnant le fait qu'elle semblait normale. Mais à l'instant où il allait faire cette remarque à ses amis, il s'interrompit quand la jeuen femme tourna son visage dans sa direction. Avec son œil crevé, sa blessure à la joue et cette à l'emplacement de son poumon gauche. Autant dire qu'il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kohta comprenne ce qu'elle était. Et puisque le reste des silhouettes n'avait pas du tout peur d'elle, il sut aussitôt qu'ils étaient ses semblables.

_Alors ? l'interrogea Toshimi.

_Ce sont des zombies ! leur apprit-il, en braquant ses jumelles un peu partout ! Et il y en a des centaines !

_Quoi ? s'appeura Kurokami ! Mais … comment ? Pourquoi sont-ils regroupés là-bas ?

_Il semble que Nami ait raison ! remarqua Robin, pensive ! Dès que les survivants ont traversé le pont, ils se sont précipité loin de ce dernier pour fuir les zombies ! Cependant, il semblerait qu'ils n'ont pas tous réussi à quitter la ville ! C'est pour cela qu'il n'y aucun zombie près du pont et qu'ils sont tous un peu plus loin !

_Mais … on n'a rien à craindre, non ? demanda Luffy, n ecomprenant pas la raison de leur anxiété ! Après tout, ils sont loin de nous !

_Ma maison est à une dizaine de kilomètre d'ici ! lui apprit Saya ! Néanmoins, je suis persuadée qu'une grosse fussilade pourrait capter leur attention !

_Continuons de rester discret ! décida alors Sanji, en regagnant le bus ! Ces monstres ne semblent pas être accompagné des géants ou des lézards ! Et c'est tant mieux ! Évitons de nous faire repérer pour des bêtises !

_D'a … D'accord !

* * *

_Toujours aucun zombie ! affirma Kohta, de nouveau sur le toit du bus.

_On est presque arrivé ! remarqua Saya ! Au moins, cela veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun monstre dans le coin !

_Ils ne sont attirés que par le bruit ! lui rappella Zoro ! Dans ce cas, on peut déjà se dire qu'il n'y aura personne chez … !

Nami écrasa aussitôt le tranchant de sa main sur sa trachée pour le faire taire.

_Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !

_Restez sur vos gardes ! conseilla Franky ! Dans un kilomètre, on sera arrivé ! Qui sait ce que nous pourrons … !

Tournant alors, il appuya un grand coup sur le frein secoua littéralement les passagers. Propulsé en avant, certains se retrouvèrent étragler par leurs ceintures, tandsi que les autres se cognèrent violemment contre le siège devant eux.

_Hé, ça ne va pas la tête ? l'interrogea Mizusu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques, le cyborg ? voulut savoir Tsunoda, en s'avançant vers lui.

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant une énorme barricade leur faire face.

_Mais que … ?

Composé de voitures, de planches, de pièces de métaux … elle se dressait devant eux et bloquait toute la rue.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? voulut savoir Takuzo.

_On dirait une balissade de fortune ! remarqua Hisashi.

_Elle est immense ! observa Toshimi, en constatant qu'elle faisait quelques mètres de haut.

La regardant à son tour, Robin s'écria :

_Elle n'est pas parfaite et ne pourra sûrement résister longtemps à des assauts répétés ! Néanmoins, si elle est debout, devant nous, c'est qu'il y a une chance … !

_... de croiser des survivants de l'autre côté ! termina Takashi.

_Dans ce ca,s allons voir ce qu'il y a un peu plus loin, Luffy ! conseilla Sanji, en commençant à taper contre le sol, afin de s'envoler.

_Ça marche ! s'écria Luffy, satisfait qui se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire.

Entendant ses bras, il attrapa deux prises de la barrière, avant de se laisser propulser, en avant, comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, aavant qu'il ne puisse décoller, ses amis entendirent soudain le bruit d'une détonation, alors qu'un projectile fusa vers l'épaule gauche de Luffy.

Surpris, ce dernier se laissa tomber en arirère, sous le regard horrifié des lycéens.

_Que … ? s'étonna Naomi, en reculant.

_Qui a tiré ? voulut savoir Miura.

_Ça venait d'en haut ! s'écria Kohta, en pointant sa propre arme vers la barrière.

S'agenouillant alors vers le corps de Luffy, Alice semblait être horrifié de le voir giser au sol. Pourtant, alors qu'elle et d'autres personnes commençaient à l'entourer, Takashi remarqua bien vite qu'acun memebre de son équipage ne semblait être soucieux à son égard. Tous, avaient maintenant le regard pointé vers la ballisade, les armes prête à être sorties au moins geste.

_Montrez-vous, lâches ! s'écria alors Zoro, en ne voyant personne apparaître.

Deux têtes firent alors éruption juste au-dessus de la barrière. Habillé lourdement, comme des CRS, deux hommes se dressait face à eux, tandis que l'un tenait un revolver dans les mains et l'autre un fusil à pompe dans le dos. Le premier avait des cheveux noirs décoiffé et des cernes sous les yeux, tandis qu'il affichait un rictus montrant sa dentition ressemblant juste à la muraille de Chine – complètement délabrée. Quant à celui qui tenait le fusil à pompe, il portait un casque de moto sur sa tête, empêchait au groupe de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de nous tirer dessus ? voulut savoir Franky, en pointant ses propres armes vers eux.

_On ne laisse pas passer n'importe qui ici ! lui apprit le premier homme, en pointant son revolver vers eux ! En tout cas, pas des pouilleux dans votre genre !

Son acolyte lui donna soudain un coup de coude, signifiant qu'il devait surveiller son langage. Préférant jouer les diplomates, il demanda, avec un fort accent russe :

_Que voulez-vous ?

_Nous … Nous voulons juste passer de l'autre côté de cette barrière ! lui apprit Usopp.

_Dans ce cas, dégagez ! leur ordonna le premier homme ! Les bâtards dans votre genre n'ont pas leur place … !

Il se tut soudain, en voyant Luffy se releva. Lui lançant un regard noir, il cessa de presser son épaule et permit à tout le monde de constater que cette dernière ne comportait aucune blessure. Il tenait même la balle dans sa main.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna le tireur, en le visant de nouveau.

Plus rapide que lui, Luffy allongea alors son bras et le lui envoya à toute vitesse dans son visage. Sentant ce qui restait de ses dents se détruire, l'homme finit par chuter en arrière et atterit en bas de la barrière, quelques mètres plus loin. Percutant, ce qui venait d'arriver, deux secondes plus tard, son acolyte, se tourna alors vers lui, consterné, avant de lancer un regard appeuré à Luffy, qui venait de remettre son bras en place.

_Mais comment as-tu fait ?

Attrapant son fusil à pompe, l'homme au casque commença à son tour, à le viser quand quelqu'un s'avança vers eux :

_Nous ne voulons aucun problème !

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Saya, qui espérait pouvoir créer un terrain d'entente san sque cela n'aboutisse à une bagarre générale. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui se trouvait derrière cette barrière. Sans compter que les détonations allaient finir par faire venir les zombies jusqu'ici. La fixant alors, l'homme au casque se figea quelques instants, le temps d'examiner son visage. Puis, soudainement, il baissa son arme avant de s'étonner :

_Mademoiselle Saya ?

_Hein ? s'étonna la jeune fille, ainsi que plusieurs personnes du groupe.

Remettant son fusil dans son dos, l'homme posa ensuite ses mains sur son casque et le retira. De cette façon, il laissa à découvert son visage pourvu d'une courte chevelure blonde ainsi que la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'arête de son nez.

_Je suis si content de vous revoir ! déclara-t-il.

_Swan ? s'étonna Saya.

_Tu le connais ? voulut savoir Morita.

_Oui ! Il est l'un des gardes du corps de ma mère ! Par contre, je ne sais pas qui est la seconde personne !

Quittant alors la ballisade, Swan atterit près de la jeune fille avant d'affirmer :

_Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous ! Dieu soit loué ! Vous êtes en vie !

_Tout le monde ? s'étonna la jeiune fille ! Mais , dans ce cas … Mes parents ?

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis cette invasion ! lui apprit soudain l'homme ! Oh oui, beaucoup de choses !


	22. chapitre 20

_Comment … ? s'écria Saya ! C'est la vérité ?

_Pour la troisième fois, oui ! lui assura Swan.

Alors que tout le monde était retourné dans le bus afin que Swan puisse leur indiquer le chemin afin de pénétrer dans la zone protégée, ce dernier avait expliqué à Saya ce qui s'était passé de son côté. Quand il arriva au sort des parents de Saya, cette dernière ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement, en comprenant qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

_Profitant de leur influence, ils ont même parvenus à inciter pas mal de survivants pour mettre en œuvre un camp de réfugiés !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Sanji, en tournant le regard vers le camarade de Swan.

Toujours évanouis, ce dernier gisait, au fond du bus, alors que Swan avait presque dû supplier les passagers afin de le laisser monter avec eux. Il faut dire que l'homme n'avait pas montré une once de charité, surtout en leur tirant dessus.

_Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même définition d'un camp de réfugié ! rétorqua Takashi, en le regardant, à son tour.

_Ne faites pas attention à lui ! Okame est juste le roi des abrutis ! Un mec qui s'amuse à mettre la zizanie au camp, à chaque fois qu'il en à l'occasion ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé à rester presque tout le temps dehors, pour monter la garde ! On en vraiment besoin, avec tous ces monstres dans les parages ! Sa seule spécialité, c'est de savoir manier une arme à feu ! Mais … !

Il tourna son regard vers Luffy, et regarda une nouvelle fois son épaule. À part un petit trou dans sa veste, rien ne pouvait dire que le garçon venait de se recevoir une balle à cet endroit.

_ … d'habitude, ses tirs réussissent à blesser grièvement ses victimes !

_Ah, en fait, je … ! commença le garçon.

Usopp et Nami plaquèrent soudain leurs mains sur sa bouche, afin d'affirmer, avec un sourire maladroit :

_En fait, la peau de Luffy est très épaisse ! Il a été sauvé grâce à ça !

« Les lycéens ont déjà eut beaucoup de mal à nous croire ! remarquèrent-ils ! Alors qu'est-ce que se sera avec une bande d'adultes qui n'auront sûrement aucune envie d'accueillir des personnes ayant des pouvoirs comme Luffy ? »

_Et comment a-t-il allongé son bras ? insista Swan ! Je n'ai pas eu la berlue ! Ce gars est parvenu à atteindre Okame alors que nous étions assez loin de vous ! Qui puis est, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi votre groupe comprendre un robot, un squelette et un raton-laveur ?

_Ce n'est pas un raton-laveur ! s'écria Toshimi.

_Exactement ! affirma Chopper.

_Il parle ? s'étonna Swan.

_Moi aussi ! affirma Brook.

Les regardant alors, tandis qu'Usopp et Nami se frappèrent le front, l'homme finit par s'asseoir sur un siège avant de se mettre à expirer un grand coup :

_Ok, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter ce bus et de m'expliquer en détail qui vous êtes avant que nous nous rendions au camp !

_On est vraiment obligés ? l'interrogea Takashi.

_Je le pense en effet !

Une minute après le début de l'explication qu'avait pu finir l'équipage de Luffy, au garde du corps, ce dernier était toujours à les regarder, médusé, par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Il bouge plus ! remarqua Franky.

_Hum, étrangement, j'aurai parié cette réaction ! lui avoua Sanji.

Les fixant alors, Swan les pointa du doigt avant de demander aux lycéens :

_Mais de quel asile viennent-ils ?

_Ne nous le demandez surtout pas ! le supplia Tsunoda.

_Mais ce qu'ils racontent est la vérité ! affirma Hisahsi ! Du moins, à en croire ce qu'ils savent faire !

_Vous croyez vraiment à cette histoire de pirates … de trésor … et de ces fruits étranges qui donnent des pouvoirs ?

_C'est la seule façon d'expliquer que ce gars peut étirer ses bras ! lui expliqua Mizusu, en pointant Luffy du pouce.

_Et encore, c'est Brook qui sort le plus du lot ! remarqua Takuzo.

_Et même si tout ceci est vrai, vous pensez vraiment que ceux qui se trouve chez les Takagi vont vous accepter comme ça ? voulut savoir le garde ! À peine vont-ils rencontrer votre squelette qu'ils vont le prendre pour un ennemi ! Après tout, lui aussi est censé être mort !

_Hé, ne me comparez pas à ces monstres ! s'écria Brook ! Mon seul défaut est ma perversité, rien d'autre !

_C'est déjà trop ! s'écria Nami.

Préférant soupirer, Saya voulut savoir :

_Désolé de te le demander Swan mais, serait-il possible de ne rien dire à mes parents concernant leurs pouvoirs ? Ils sont étranges, je te l'accorde ! Mais c'est grâce à eux si moi et les autres sommes toujours en vie !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garde du corps ! Vous comptez vraiment les laisser entrer dans le camp et les faire passer pour un groupe d'adultes normaux ? Ça ne marchera jamais ! Le robot, encore, peut passer, mais pas le renne et le squelette !

_Pour Chopper, nous pouvons le faire passer pour une peluche ou le cacher quelque part ! lui assura Saya ! Quand à Brook … !

Elle se saisit soudain du casque de Swan, avant de le lancer au squelette :

_Nous n'avons qu'à dissimuler ses parties osseuses sous des vêtements ! Ce casque et une paire de gants feront l'affaire !

_Mais, mais … ! balbutia le garde.

_Si je peux parler … ! s'écria soudain Zoro ! Il m'a semblé comprendre que vous chercher des gardes afin de sécurisé le périmètre !

_Euh … oui ! approuva Swan ! Pour l'instant, c'est tranquilel ! Mais c'est certain que ces monstres vont finir, à un moment où un autre, par nous attaquer ! Des personnes capable de se battre seront les bienvenus !

Zoro sortir soudain l'un de ses sabres avant de sourire :

_Dans ce cas, en échange de ton silence, on assurera la sécurité des lieux, ça marche ?

_Hein ?

_Tu as vu la force de notre capitaine, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-toi juste que nous sommes tous apte à détruire ces monstres !

_Et puis, Chopper est médecin ! lui assura Toshimi ! Il sera quoi faire si votre camp comporte des blessés !

_Et Sanji est un cuisinier hors pair ! continua Yuuki.

_Sans compter que le robot est un mécano de génie ! renchérit Miura ! Sincèrement, votre camp gagnerait une aussi grande force en combat qu'une aide précieuse au camp !

Les écoutant sans broncher, Swan finit par pousser un soupir, montrant que la situation le rendait indécis.

_Je ne sais pas trop ! Après ce que je viens d'entendre, j'ai peur de vous dire que je me méfierais de vous à chaque fois que je vous verrais ! Néanmoins, … !

Il finit par afficher un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

_Si mademoiselle Saya me dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance, je peux au mois vous conduire jusqu'à la résidence ! Une fois là-bas, c'est les maîtres des lieux qui vous diront si vous pourrez ou non, rester parmi nous ! En entendant, il est préférable aussi, pour ne pas troubler le peu de tranquillité qu'il y a, au camp, que je ne dise rien sur votre passé !

Entendant cela, Luffy finit par le frapper dans le dos, tout en assurant :

_Merci beaucoup ! En fin de compte, tu es vraiment un chic type !

_Cela ne veut pas dire que tout s'arrange pour vous ! rétorqua l'homme ! Bon, on y va, ou pas ?

_Dites, c'est moi ou toutes les personnes de ce monde, on un château à la place d'une maison ? demanda Usopp, en apercevant celle de Saya qui, était toute aussi impressionnant que le manoir de Toshimi.

_Je te rassure, j'habite dans un appartement ! lui avoua Rei ! Et Takashi habite celui juste à côté du mien !

Descendant à son tour du bus, Saya affirma :

_C'est juste que les Takagi sont à la tête de plusieurs entreprises depuis des générations !

Passant derrière elle, Yuuki demanda, d'un air sinistre :

_Mais je me demande juste si leur fille pourra hériter de toute cette fortune !

Saya se figea soudain, aux mots de la jeune fille, qui s'en alla tranquillement.

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Non, rien ! lui assura Saya.

Se rendant devant le portail qui entourait la résidence, les lycéens purent voir des gardes devant un portail, en train d'ouvrir ce dernier, en apercevant Swan, portant Okame sur ses épaules.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_Cet idiot a voulu chercher la bagarre à ces personnes ! Lui expliqua Swan en hochant la tête, en direction de Luffy et ses hommes ! Néanmoins, il a trouvé plus fort que lui !

L'aidant à le porte, un autre homme affirma :

_Décidément, où qu'il aille, il a le don de nous attirer des ennuis !

_Et qui sont ces personnes ?

_Des amis à moi ! s'écria Saya.

_Mademoiselle ? s'étonnèrent les gardes, en la reconnaissant.

_J'y crois pas, vous êtes en vie ?

_Bien sûr qu'elle est en vie ! C'est bien la digne fille de son père !

_Vite, il faut prévenir la maîtresse des lieux !

Tandis que ceci était normal pour la jeune fille, les autres regardaient ce qui se passaient, en silence. Maintenant, ils étaient sûr que la jeune fille pouvait être considéré comme une princesse. Jetant ensuite un coup d'œil devant eux, ils virent alors un véritable camp de fortune être dressé dans la cour du manoir. Il y avait à peu près une vingtaine de tentes toutes vertes et pouvant contenir deux à trois personnes. Circulant entre elles, des personne s'étaient en train de s'organiser afin de récupérer de l'eau et de la nourriture, tandis que des gardes veillaient au bon maintien de l'ordre.

_Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, c'est la première fois que je rencontre autant de personnes, autre que des zombies ! remarqua Usopp.

_Ce qui prouve que l'humanité n'a pas totalement disparu ! approuva Takuzo.

S'approchant alors d'eux, à un petit homme, aux allures de passe-partout, prit la parole, tout en tenant un calepin dans la main :

_Bon, si vous êtes ici, je devine que vous voudriez sûrement rester parmi nous !

_Vous êtes celui qui s'occupe de la gestion, ici ? l'interrogea Robin.

_Oh non ! ricana l'homme ! Bien sûr que non ! Je dois juste prendre en compte les personnes venant au camp, quand le responsable de ce dernier n'est pas ici !

Regardant alors les membres du groupe un à un, il put affirmer :

_Ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous formez un groupe comportant essentiellement de jeunes personnes ! Néanmoins, ce que nous recherchons le plus ici, se sont des adultes prêt à nous prêter main forte !

Se tournant vers l'équipe de Luffy, il leur apprit :

_Ici, des tâches sont attribués aux personnes valides afin de maintenir un bon fonctionnement ici ! Pourrais-je donc avoir votre nom et votre profession ? Ceci pourrait nous aider à établir dans quelle domaine nous pourrons vous mettre !

_Ben disons que nous sommes des … ! commençant Luffy.

Plaquant une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa bouche, Nami le coupa en déclarant :

_Nous travaillions dans des secteurs bien différents ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Nami et je travaille dans le secteur de la météo !

_Météorologue ? s'étonna le garde, en inscrivant cela en même temps que son prénom ! Assez étonnant à votre âge, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne nous soit d'aucune utilité !

_Ne vous en faites pas, je ne rechigne aucun travail !

_Très bien, et vous ? demanda l'homme, en se tournant vers Franky.

Mais avant que ce dernier ne put parler, l'homme lui demanda :

_C'est quoi le problème de vos épaules ?

Se mettant à déglutir, le reste du groupe se tournèrent vers Franky, qui avait révisé un texte, avec Swan, pour expliquer la raison que son corps soit aussi imposant, au reste des habitants des lieux :

_J'ai subit divers opérations ! expliqua l'homme ! Depuis tout jeune, j'ai été victime de nombreuses carences qui a dégradé mon corps ! Afin de me maintenir en vie et de me permettre de me déplacer comme un humain, je me suis fait implanter de nombreux morceaux de métaux à l'intérieur même de mon corps ! Et comme vous le voyez, ceci est parvenu à me sauver ! Vous pouvez me considérer comme une sorte de cyborg !

Bon, à la tête de Swan, cela semblait assez ridicule maintenant qu'il avait décrit son problème. Mais le garde n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour aider le cyborg. Au moins, il était bien content que Franky n'avait aucunement parlé de ses armes.

Étonné, le petit homme le fixa pendant quelques instants. Pourtant, il finit par opiner légèrement la tête avant de demander :

_Dans ce cas, dois-je vous classer dans les personnes invalides ?

_Pas question ! s'écria Franky, en prenant cela comme une insulte ! Je peux me débrouiller aussi bien qu'une personne normale ! Il n'est pas question que je sois traité différemment qu'eux !

Usopp apprêta à le frapper avec son coude pour qu'il se calme, quand le garde affirma :

_J'aime cet esprit combatif ! Votre nom !

_Franky ! Je travaille dans la charpente !

_Pour les maisons ?

_Je peux le faire mais ma spécialité sont les bateaux ! Néanmoins, je peux facilement m'occuper de la mécanique aussi et je peux être un bon garde !

_D'accord ! Et vous, l'homme au sabre ?

_Roronoa Zoro ! lui apprit l'homme ! Pas de travail !

Avant que quelqu'un n'ai le temps de rectifier ses mots, l'homme nota :

_Chômeur ! Mais vous n'avez pas des qualités ?

_Je suis bon avec un sabre ! lui assura l'homme, en désignant ces derniers ! Des monstres, comme ceux qui se trouvent dehors, j'en ais déjà tué plein !

Tapotant quelques peu son calepin avec son crayon, en l'écoutant, le petit garde finit par noter quelque chose, dont personne n'en connu les mots.

_Sanji ! se présenta ensuite le blond ! Cuisinier !

_Dans ce cas, pas besoin de préciser où nous allons vous envoyer travailler ! remarqua l'homme ! Avec toutes ces bouches à nourrir, pas étonnant que nous recherchons des personnes comme vous ! Ensuite ?

_Usopp ! Je suis … l'assistant de Franky ! Il me forme pour devenir charpentier !

_Hum hum ! fit l'homme en notant son nom ! Qui d'autre ?

_Nico Robin ! Je suis une archéologue !

_Encore un métier original ! remarqua le garde ! Aucune autre activité ?

_Je m'occupais souvent de l'entretien de partelle de fleurs !

_Malheureusement, fleuriste ou jardinier n'est pas un métier que nous recherchons !

_Je suis Monkey ! se présenta le capitaine.

_Monkey … D ? s'étonna l'homme.

_Il est brésilien ! lui expliqua Swan ! C'est une façon pour eux de montrer l'importance d'une personne là-bas !

_Oui et il travaille en temps que critique en gastronomie ! renchérit Sanji.

Regardant son capitaine, le petit garde avoua :

_Je ne voyais pas un critique en gastronomie comme ça ! Pour tout dire, je verrai plutôt un homme avec un costume cravate flambant neuf !

Regardant la dernière personne du groupe, il haussa de nouveau un sourcil, en voyant la tête de Brook, caché sous un casque de moto. Comme l'avait conseillé Saya, des couches de vêtements l'enveloppait afin de lui donner un peu de volume, tandis que des gants cachaient ses mains.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, à vous ?

_Brûlure au second degré ! lui expliqua le squelette ! Lorsque j'étais dans le centre-ville, je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un véritable carnage, où des personnes s'amusaient à mettre le feu aux cadavres !

_Il est évident que des personnes ont dû perdre la tête à cause de tout cela ! approuva l'homme.

_En ce qui concerne mon nom, je me nomme Brook ! Je suis musicien !

_En cas de baisse de moral, ça pourra toujours nous être utile !

Notant quelques dernières choses, il finit par se tourner vers les lycéens et Alice, avant de se mettre à les compter. Une fois inscrit sur son carnet, il leur apprit :

_En entendant la réponse du responsable des lieux, vous allez être logés dans des tentes ! Désolé, mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions vous offrir !

_Ça suffira ! lui assura Saeko ! Nous pouvons déjà être heureux de nous trouver en sécurité !

_Honnêtement, je préférais le manoir de Toshimi ! marmonna Kawamoto, avant que Taniuchi ne lui donne un coup de coude, afin de la faire taire.

Tandis que des hommes commençaient à les escorter jusqu'à une zone du camp de fortune, l'un d'entre eux jeta un regard à Alice, qui serrait dans ses bras une bien étrange peluche. En effet, comme l'avait conseillé Swan, l'enfant portait Chopper tandis que ce dernier jouait le rôle de la peluche, à la perfection. Néanmoins, l'homme finit par s'écrier :

_Hé, petite … Ta peluche !

Tout le monde s'arrêta alors pour le voir en train de s'agenouiller devant Alice, angoissé de savoir que le renne avait été repéré.

_Fais attention à elle ! s'écria soudain l'homme, en souriant à la fillette ! Il se peut que quelqu'un veuille la voler en la voyant, alors ranges là bien quelque part ! D'accord ?

_Oui, monsieur ! affirma la jeune enfant.

Voyant ensuite Zero, l'homme se tourna vers le reste du groupe avant de conseiller :

_Il faut que ce chien reste de préférence, attaché ! Mieux vaut pas qu'il traîne n'importe où, ici !

_Bien sûr ! affirmèrent-ils, en s'en allant.

Poussant un soupir, Usopp affirma :

_J'ai vraiment cru que Chopper avait été repéré !

_Il faut vraiment avoir une bonne vue, dans ce cas ! affirma Yamada ! On dirait une vraie peluche !

_Que fait-on maintenant ? voulut soudain savoir Tsunoda ! Je vous rappelle que le plan était de partir vers les campagnes !

_La situation est différente ! rétorqua Takashi ! Ici, nous pourrons avoir un abri ainsi que des vivres !

_Mais nous ne pourrons jamais être en sécurité ici ! rétorqua Rei ! Je suis persuadé que ces personnes n'ont croisé aucun homme lézard et encore moins de géant ! Sinon, ils seraient que leurs barrières ne seront en aucun cas efficace !

_Comme si ces monstres me faisaient peur ! s'écria Zoro ! Si les géants sont les monstres les plus forts de cette région, alors les gens de ce camp n'ont plus rien à craindre !

_Il est préférable d'éviter de faire quelque chose qui puisse les effrayer ! rétorqua Robin ! Du moins, pas devant eux ! Si tu veux te défouler, ça sera malheureusement dehors !

_Aucune importance !

Mais alors que le groupe s'approchaient de leurs tentes, une voix s'écria :

_Saya !

Se retournant, l'adolescente aperçut soudain une jeune femme courir vers nouvelle venue avait de longs cheveux violets et des yeux de couleur assortie. Elle portait ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils soit poussés de chaque côté de son visage. Elle avait une silhouette mince et était vêtue d' un style qui ressemblait à la tenue aristocratique typique qui se composait d'une robe rouge mince, un tissu blanc enroulé autour de ses bras et du milieu au bas du corps, et un collier en argent avec un petit charme. La voyant arriver vers elle, Saya sentit soudain des larmes se former dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se mit à balbuter :

_Ma … Maman !

Et, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse comprendre le sens de ce simple mot, la lycéenne se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra aussitôt contre elle.

_Saya ! Je suis si contente ! Si contente de te savoir en vie !

_Moi aussi, maman ! Lui assura sa fille, en ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Les regardant, sans rien dire, comem la plupart du reste du groupe, Takashi finit par se retourner, en affichant un sourire.

_Qui a-t-il ? l'interrogea Rei.

_Rien ! C'est juste que cela me rend nostalgique ! Saya a retrouvé sa mère, alors peut-être que nous aussi, nous pourrons bénéficier d'une chance comme la sienne !

_Un peu qu'on les reverra ! s'écria Hisashi ! Et il n'est pas question d'abandonner cette idée jusqu'à ce que nous les recroiserons de nouveau !

_Et n'hésitez pas à nous appeler s'il y a un problème ! assura quelqu'un en refermant la porte d'une chambre.

Se regardant mutuellement, Taniuchi et Kawamoto finirent par jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre qui venait de leur être attribué. Cette dernière comportait deux lits, ainsi qu'une armoire et un bureau.

_J'y crois pas ! déclara Taniuchi ! Pour le coup, on a vraiment de la chance !

_Dire qu'on a finit par nous loger directement dans le manoir puisque la mère de Saya nous considère comme des invités ! renchérit Kawamoto, en s'asseyant sur l'un des lits ! C'est génial !

Les écoutant sans vraiment leur prêter attention, Yuuki finit par se laisser tomber sur le second lit afin de tester le matelas. Finalement, ce dernier lui étant confortable, elle déclara :

_Je prends celui-ci ! Je vous laisse l'autre !

_Hein ? s'écrièrent les deux filles.

_Ce n'est pas juste ! ajouta Kawamoto ! Pourquoi c'est toi qui décide ?

_Je devine que vous préférez partager le même lit puisque vous êtes toujours collés l'une à l'autre ! lui expliqua la lycéenne, avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage ! À moins que tu préfères dormir avec moi ! Néanmoins, je te préviens que je bouge beaucoup la nuit !

Se mettant légèrement à grogner, Kawamoto affirma :

_Tu aimes vraiment profiter de la situation !

Comprenant qu'elle avait gagné le droit d'avoir son propre lit, Yuuki se releva avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de la pièce.

_De toute façon, nous ne risquons pas de rester ici bien longtemps ! Si savez aussi bien que moi que les monstres qui rôdent dehors peuvent aisément pénétrer ici à tout moment !

_Merci de nous le rappeler ! ronchonna Taniuchi, en se mettant déjà à frémir ! Même si c'est le cas, je préfère que ça soit le plus tard possible ! Genre quand il n'y en aura presque plsu dans le monde !

_On n'a pas grand chose à craindre ! rétorqua alors Kawamoto ! Tant que Luffy et Robin seront avec nous, ils seront nous protéger !

_Tu oublies Sanji ! s'écria soudain Yuuki, en se tournant vers elle ! De tous, c'est à lui que nous pourrons le plus faire confiance !

L'entendant assurer ceci avec conviction, Kawamoto chuchota soudain quelque chose dans l'oreille de son amie, qui se mit aussitôt à glousser.

_Quoi ? voulut savoir la lycéenne.

_Tu aimes vraiment ce cuisinier, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de la jeune fille vira soudain au rouge.

_Ha, ha ! Tu rougis ! ricana Taniuchi ! Dans ce cas, c'est vraiment vrai ?

_Et si c'était le cas ? l'interrogea Yuuki, sans aucune gêne ! Sanji m'a sauvé la vie et, depuis, il a toujours été serviable avec moi ! Quel est le mal de vouloir établir des liens avec lui ?

La regardant en basculant la tête sur le côté, Kawamoto finit par dire :

_Aucun ! Juste qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde ! Établir un lien d'amitié avec ces personnes peuvent être une bonne chose ! Néanmoins, est-ce vraiment prudent de commencer une liaison amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux ?

_Je fais ce que je veux ! rétorqua la jeune fille ! Et puis, rien ne nous dit qu'ils pourront rentrer chez eux ! Du moins, rien ne peut le prédire !

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et quitta la pièce.

_Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ton dernier commentaire ! remarqua Taniuchin tandis que la lycéenne claqua violemment la porte.

_Je préfère la prévenir ! rétorqua la rousse ! Plus leur lien sera fort et plus sera compliqué le moment de la séparation ! Après tout … !

Taniuchi se sentit soudain pousser sur leur lit, tandis que Kawamoto se mit à lui bloquer les bras :

_..., contrairement à nous, ils ne viennent pas du même monde !

_Désolé, mais de notre côté, nous sommes loin d'avoir des similitudes communes ! observa Tniuchi, en tirant soudain la langue.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, son amie lui retira soudain ses lunettes avant de déclarer :

_On va voir ça tout de suite !

Portant des cartons contenant des provisions, Zoro se mit quelque peu à grogner tandis qu'il commençait une distribution au sein du camp :

_Un problème ? lui demanda Saeko, en donnant des bouteilles d'eau à quelques enfants.

_Si j'avais su que dire '' sans travail '' allait me forcer à faire le distributeur de service, j'aurais dit soldat lors de la question concernant ma soi-disant profession !

Se mettant à rire, Saeko lui apprit :

_Au moins, ceci nous permet de nous occuper un peu, tout en rendant servir ! Rassures-moi, tu ne fais que te battre pour t'occuper ?

_Non, principalement, je m'entraînes ou je dors ! lui expliqua le sabreur.

_C'est une vie passionnante ! Mais j'avoue que moi aussi, je passais une grande partie de mes journées à m'entraîner au kendo ! Si tu veux, nous pourrons effectuer un entraînement plus tard !

Ramassant soudain ses cartons vides, Zoro se détourna-t-elle avant de lui avouer :

_Désolé, mais, malgré le fait que tu sembles bien plus forte que la plupart des personnes de cette planète, tu es loin d'être assez puissante pour pouvoir réellement suivre l'un de mes entraînements quotidien !

_En effet, cela peut-être le cas ! approuva la jeune fille, en préférant ne pas rétorquer le fait qu'elle soit aussi fait qu'il le prétendait.

Tout à coup, l'image d'elle même en train de se battre contre le zombie lézard apparut dans son esprit. Se revoyant en train de se ridiculiser face à lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer le poing.

" Non, il est impossible que je sois plus faible que ces cadavres ! Sinon, comment pourrais-je montrer mon habileté et mon utilité aux autres ? "

Alors que les deux amis allaient retourner dans le manoir, une voix enfantine s'écria :

_Monsieur le samouraï !

Se retournant alors, Zoro et Saeko aperçurent un garçon d'environ neuf ans, ayant la peau légèrement basanée. Le voyant courir vers eux, Zoro eut la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

_Qui es-tu ?

_Vous … Vous êtes bien l'homme qui a tué les monstres sur le pont, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea l'enfant ! Je suis le garçon que vous avez sauvé, à ce moment-là ! Je m'appelle Aaron !

_Heeeeeuuuuuu … ! fit Zoro, en essayant de se souvenir de lui.

Tout à coup, revoyant son visage effrayé alors qu'il lui demandait son chemin, Zoro finit par déclarer :

_Ah oui, l'enfant du pont ! Si je me rappelle bien, tu es parti avec ta mère !

_Oui ! affirma l'enfant ! Juste après, nous sommes parvenus à nous retrouver ici !

Cessant alors de parler, il se mit à regarder l'homme avec un regard plein d'admiration.

_Qui a-t-il ?

_Vous étiez super fort hier ! Êtes-vous un super-héros ?

L'entendant, l'homme afficha soudain un sourire, afin d'affirmer :

_Non, beaucoup me considère même comme le contraire d'un super-héros !

_Pourtant, vous avez sauvé plein de monde, hier ! assura le garçon.

_Aaron ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un.

Entendant la voix de sa mère, le garçon finit par s'en aller, en déclarant :

_Plus tard je voudrais devenir comme vous !

Le voyant partir, Saeko ricana :

_Je ne savais pas que les enfants t'appréciais autant !

Pensant soudain à un épisode de lui, à Water Seven, avec trois bébés dans les bras, l'homme se mit soudain à siffler, avant de s'en aller :

_Non, plus jamais !


	23. Chapitre 21

_Hé, Luffy ! Fais un effort !

Se retournant tandis qu'il portait une énorme caisse, le pirate aperçut Usopp porter l'arrière de cette dernière, tout en grimaçant. Il fallait dire que Luffy s'amusait à lever ses bras haut, au-dessus de lui, faisait tomber quelque peu tout le poids de la caisse en arrière.

_C'est lourd !

_Vu sa taille, j'espère qu'il y a de la nourriture, à l'intérieur ! s'écria son capitaine, en finissant par la porter correctement.

_Nous devons la livrer dans un camion ! lui rappela Usopp ! Cela doit plutôt être des matériaux pour solidifier les barrières, qui entourent le manoir !

_Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Les géants pourront facilement les détruire !

_Nous le savons, mais pas eux ! lui apprit Usopp ! D'après Nami, cette information pourrait déclencher une vague de panique ! Et puis, en cas d'attaque, nous serons là pour les défendre ! Nous allons donc pouvoir rester ici et profiter d'un logis et de la nourriture !

À cet instant, il vit Luffy lâcher la caisse et cette dernière manqua de peu de lui écraser les pieds :

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_Hors de question de rester ici ! s'écria Luffy ! Je te rappelle que nous devons retourner dans le nouveau Monde pour trouver le One Piece !

_Je le sais bien ! lui assura Usopp ! Mais comment veux-tu procéder ? Nous n'avons aucune piste ! Le seul qui pourrait nous renvoyer chez nous est l'homme qui nous a conduit dans ce monde !

Le regard de Luffy se durcit à l'instant où il repensa à ce dernier :

_Attends un peu que je le trouve, celui-là ! Je vais lui botter les fesses !

_À vrai dire, maintenant que nous pouvoir réfléchir à ça, il y a peut-être une chance pour que notre problème ait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui se passe ici !

_C'est à dire ?

_Réfléchis un peu ! Pile au moment où nous avons atterrit ici, des hordes de zombies ont déferlés ici ! Je ne pense pas que se soit une coïncidence ! À vrai dire, qui ne nous dit pas qu'une fois qu'il nous a emmené ici, l'homme n'a pas libéré ces monstres afin de nous tuer ? Quand on y pense, cela représente quand même une armée de plusieurs millions d'individus, face à nous neuf !

L'entendant, Luffy demanda alors :

_Mais alors, cela serait à cause de nous si tout ces gens sont morts ?

_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! rétorqua Usopp ! Qui puis ait, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions demandé quelque chose comme ça ! Non, le vrai coupable est celui qui nous a envoyé ici ! Pas le contraire !

_Peut-être, mais, dans tous les cas, ça ne me plaît pas vraiment ! déclara son capitaine, en reprenant la caisse.

_Il faut réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire ! s'écria soudain Takashi.

Partageant une chambre avec Hisashi et Kohta, ce dernier finit par lui demander :

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_Cet endroit est loin d'être un fort aux défenses impénétrables ! Les zombies ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici donc, ils vont finir par entendre notre présence au bout d'un moment ! Quand se sera fait, le camp sera submergé par de nombreuses vagues de morts-vivants ! Même s'ils sont forts, je doute que Luffy et les autres puissent protéger l'endroit face à toutes ces créatures ! Et qui puis est, ces derniers pourront très bien décider de partir afin de trouver un moyen pour retourner chez eux !

_Et après ? l'interrogea Hisahsi ! Qu'es-ce qui te tracasse ?

_Nous ne sommes pas concernés par leurs problèmes mais, s'ils décident de partir, il faudra savoir qui serait prêt à les suivre ! Pour ma part, j'irai avec eux et je tâcherai de convaincre Rei d'en faire autant ! Et vous ?

_J'irai là où Rei ira ! affirma Hisashi.

_Et moi, où Saya décidera d'aller ! renchérit Kohta.

Le regardant étrangement, les deux garçons s'apprêtèrent à lui dire quelque chose, avant de se taire.

_Très bien ! Dans ce cas, il faut aussi savoir ce qu'en penseront les autres ! Et au plus vite !

De ce fait, Takashi finit par sortir de la chambre, avant de se diriger vers les chambres où Rei et Saeko avaient été convié. Cependant, se fut nulle autre que Saya qu'il croisa en chemin. Cette dernière, marchant vers lui, semblant affiché un visage de colère. À cet instant, mieux valait pour Takashi de passer son chemin et de lui parler une fois qu'elle se serait calmé.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Saya lui demanda, en le voyant la regarder du coin de l'œil :

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Rien ! Rien du tout ! affirma le garçon ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse !

Entendant cela, Saya se mit à riposter :

_Quand est-ce que tu vas te mêler de tes affaires toi ?

Le dépassant alors, la jeune fille laissa le garçon en plan, à la grande surprise de ce dernier :

_Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_Je te demandes pardon pour l'attitude de ma fille ! Elle doit certainement tenir cela de son père !

Levant le regard, Takashi aperçut soudain Yuriko, la mère de Saya, en train de marcher vers lui.

_Ce n'est rien ! affirma le garçon ! Après tout, je la connais depuis la maternelle, donc j'ai pris l'habitude de ses crises de colère !

Souriant légèrement Yuriko déclara :

_As-tu réussi à trouver tes repères, ici ?

_Pas encore ! lui apprit le garçon, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici et, à dire vrai, j'avais quasiment oublier à quoi ressemblait cet endroit ! Votre manoir est vraiment gigantesque !

_Beaucoup de personnes nous le dise ! lui assura-t-elle ! Mais saches que les amis de Saya sont les bienvenus ici !

_Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que nous resterons ici très longtemps ! rétorqua Takashi ! Nous avons nos parents à retrouver et je pense que les adultes de notre groupe vont se décider à partir aussi !

_Pour aller où ?

_Ils ont de la famille dispatché un peu partout ! lui mentit l'adolescent ! Et ils ne sont pas du genre à abandonner quelqu'un derrière eux !

Regardant soudain par l'une des fenêtres du couloir, Yuriko affirma :

_Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort de prévoir un plan pour plus tard ! Après tout, qui sait combien de temps nous pourrons tenir ici ?

_Hum ? fit Takashi ! Pourquoi dites … ?

_Réponds moi sérieusement, Takashi ! l'arrêta la jeune femme ! Selon toi, cet endroit serait-il en mesure de stopper ces monstres, s'ils décidaient de passer à l'offensif ?

La fixant alors, Takashi sentit sa gorge se paralyser, comme si dire le moindre mot était impossible. Pourtant, devant le regard insistant de son hôte, il finit par lâcher :

_Non, pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais, les monstres que deviennent les personnes contaminées sont loin d'êtres les créatures les plus terrifiantes ! Croyez le ou non mais il y a aussi des zombies lézards qui parcourent la vile ainsi que de véritable géants ! Maintenant qu'ils sont en quête de nourriture, je doute que cet endroit ne se fasse pas attaquer dans les jours à venir ! De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il résistera à plus de deux assauts !

Entendant cela, avant de hocher la tête, Yuriko finit par se retourner avant de déclarer :

_Je te remercie pour ces informations ! Saches que je retiens en mémoire tout ce que l'on me dit !

_Mais dans ce cas, … ! commença Takashi ! … il faut prévenir tout le monde !

_Le problème est que cela est impossible, puisque ces personnes croient maintenant en une chimère !

_Une … chimère ? répéta Takashi, en la voyant partir.

_Allez, zou ! s'écria un homme, en mettant un gros sac sur son épaule ! Ce genre d'activités, ce n'est pas pour des petites filles !

_Hé, ne nous traites pas de gamine ! le prévint Mizusu.

Alors que la jeune fille et Toshimi avaient décidé de faire un tour du camp, elles avaient finalement aperçus un petit groupe d'adultes en train de transporter un stock de provisions venant juste d'arriver. Voulant les aider, elles ont été très vite repoussé par les adultes, qui les jugeaient trop faibles pour être utile. Détestant être rabaissé ainsi, Mizusu avait très vite répliquer tandis que Toshimi s'efforçait de la tirer loin d'eux afin qu'aucun conflit n'éclate.

Voyant les adultes se mettre à rire plutôt que de la prendre au sérieux, Mizusu finit par se retourner, tout en pestant :

_Nous allons leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas inutile !

_Pourquoi cela te tient-il autant à cœur ? l'interrogea Toshimi

_Je tiens à aider n'importe qui ! Dans ce nouveau monde, il est primordial de se serrer dorénavant les coudes !

La regardant étrangement, Toshimi posa soudain la main sur son front, comme si elle craignait que son amie ait de la fièvre.

_Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

_Tu as beaucoup changé ! lui apprit la jeuen fille ! Au lycée, tu étais rarement aussi serviable avec les personnes que tu ne connaissais pas ! Il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu deviennes aussi gentille ?

Détournant soudain le regard, Mizusu repensa à l'instant où elle avait faillit abandonner Toshimi aux zombies, ainsi que la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Chopper, au manoir.

_Mizusu ?

_Je veux réparer une erreur que j'ai faite ! lui expliqua soudain son amie.

_Une erreur ?

_Oui ! Si dieu m'a vue la commettre, je voudrais lui montrer que je ne referais plus jamais le moindre faux pas et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner !

_À t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu as fait du mal à une personne ! remarqua Toshimi ! Mais, je sais que c'est impossible !

_Hein ? s'étonna Mizusu.

À cet instant, Toshimi se saisit de ses deux mains, avant de lui assurer :

_Parce que je sais que tu es une fille qui déteste la violence et qui, malgré ses airs de garçon manqué, à un grand cœur sur la main ! Je le sais puisque … !

Elle se tut soudain, en voyant des larmes perler le visage de la jeune fille.

_Mi … zusu ?

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se retourna avant de se mettre à courir loin de son amie.

_Mizusu ! s'écria Toshimi ! Attends !

S'apprêta à lui courir après, elle posa soudain une main sur sa tête, à l'emplacement exacte de sa blessure au front, tout en étant victime d'une violente migraine. Se mettant à grimacer, elle entendit une voix surgir dans sa tête :

'' Je suis désolée, Toshimi ! ''

Grimaçant de plus belle, la jeune fille se saisit soudain de son bandage qui entourait toujours sa blessure au front, comme si cette dernière lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose était en train de lui revenir en mémoire et était la cause de sa douleur.

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda-t-elle. »

L'image d'elle en train de se faire saisir à la cheville par un zombie lui revint soudain en mémoire, en même temps que celle de son amie en train de la tirer vers elle.

_Non ! Non ! s'écria la jeune fille, en fermant les yeux ! Je ne veux plus revoir cette scène !

Néanmoins, le suite allait arriver, quand quelqu'un l'appela :

_Toshimi ?

Ouvrant alors les yeux, la lycéenne aperçut alors Alice, en train de la regarder, avec un regard apeuré :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Tentant alors d'oublier sa douleur, Toshimi s'efforça alors de sourire tout en lui affirmant :

_Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_Bah … Tu avais l'air de souffrir !

_Je viens juste de recevoir un mauvais coup à la tête ! lui mentit-elle.

Regardant alors derrière l'enfant, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle, à l'exception de Zero, qui courait joyeusement autour de sa maîtresse.

_Tu es toute seule ?

Repensant soudain à quelque chose, Alice fouilla dans ses poches avant d'en ressortir un morceau de papier.

_Chopper m'a demandé de donner ça, à l'un d'entre vous !

Prenant alors le papier, avant de le lire, Toshimi finit par froncer les sourcils en constatant que c'était une liste de vêtements que le renne voulait qu'on lui apporte :

_Un manteau ! Un pantalon large ! Des bottes ! …. Un masque ? Où est-ce que je vais trouver ça, moi ?

_J'en ais vu traîner dans un coin ! lui assura soudain l'enfant, en pointant une direction du doigt.

_Ah oui ? Tu veux bien me montrer ?

_Bien sûr ! s'écria la fillette, en se mettant à courir.

_Hé, le nouveau ! Tu gênes tout le monde !

Alors qu'elle avait tout juste entrouverte les portes de la cuisine, c'était cette phrase que Yuuki put entendre en première.

Debout devant une table, elle vit alors Sanji en train de disposer soigneusement plusieurs ingrédients devant lui, comme du riz, des légumes et des épices. Cependant, cela ne semblait guère être apprécié par les quatre autres hommes qui l'entouraient.

_Nous devons préparer presque une centaine de repas ! s'écria l'un d'eux ! Tu crois que nous allons perdre notre temps à faire de la cuisine sophistiqué ?

_Surtout que la plupart de ces types ne sont qu'une bande de personnes, pouvant être classé comme étant des SDF ! ricana soudain un autre cuisinier ! Leur cuisiner du riz serait déjà très gentil de notre part !

_Si vous ne leur faîtes que ça, ils souffriront de malnutrition ! déclara Sanji, le regard obscurcit ! On m'a demandé d'être cuisinier ici ! Donc, quoi qu'il arrive, je laisserais personne mourir de faim ou être victime de la moindre carence !

_À quoi bon ? l'interrogea quelqu'un ! Ici, c'est nous qui avons tous les droits sur la nourriture ! De plus, cela ne gênerait personne que nous décidons d'en laisser quelques-uns mourir de faim ! Au contraire, cela nous permettrait d'agrandir nos por … !

Il reçut un puissant coup de pied, avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, qui l'emmena se fracasser contre un tas de casseroles.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna l'un des cuisiniers, en constatant que Sanji venait tout bonnement de l'assommer.

_Prenez-le et partez ! leur ordonna soudain l'homme blond.

_Hein ?

_Quand je suis dans une cuisine, je ne veux que des personnes voulant cuisiner pour le bien d'autres personnes !

Expirant soudain une colonne de fumée, il pointa l'extrémité de sa cigarette, vers le trio, avant de déclarer :

_Les autres, je les étripe !

Effrayé, l'un d'entre eux agrippa son camarade blessé par son col, avant de s'enfuir de la cuisine, en même temps que les autres. Les voyant fuir, Sanji se mit à pester :

_Pssst ! Rien dans le slip ! Tu parles d'une brochette de fillettes !

Entendant soudain un bruit de pas, il se retourna pour voir Yuuki commencer à pénétrer dans la cuisine.

_Yuuki ?

_Non mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? l'interrogea la lycéenne ! Après quelque chose comme ça, ils vont sûrement aller chercher des gardes afin de t'arrêter !

_Rien à faire ! rétorqua le cuisinier, en prêtant attention à ses ingrédients ! J'ai horreur d'être entouré de personnes qui déclarent être cuisinier alors qu'ils n'en n'ont pas du tout la carrure !

Le voyant soudain ouvrir un sac de riz, Yuuki affirma :

_Je ne voudrais pas ne pas me mêler de mes affaires mais, ils n'ont peut-être pas tort concernant le fait de préparer une maigre quantité de nourriture afin de pouvoir cuisiner une portion pour tout le monde ! Mieux vaut cela que ne pas avoir assez de nourriture pour en préparer assez pour chaque personne du camp ! Il y a beaucoup trop de bouche à nourrir !

_Quand on est un cuisinier, on peut toujours créer un plat qui puisse, non seulement, nourrir tout un régiment et plaire à tout le monde … tout en économisant la nourriture ! rétorqua Sanji ! Et je vais le leur montrer !

Sans attendre, il remplit le contenue d'une grosse casserole avec du riz, auquel il ajouta une pincée de sel.

_Fini ! déclara-t-il soudain.

_Hein ? s'étonna la lycéenne ! C'est tout ce que tu fais ?

_Non, c'est ce que ces gars voulaient faire, pour tout le monde ! rétorqua Sanji, en posant la casserole sur la table ! Dans ce cas, ces quatre-là ne mangeront que ça, si ça leur plaît vraiment ! Moi, je vais te montrer ce qu'est de la vraie cuisine !

Il se saisit alors d'une poêle avant de la remplir de riz. Faisant frire ce dernier, il y ajouta, au fur et à mesure, des morceaux de poissons séchés, des champignons, du radis blanc, des oignons et toutes sortes de condiments.

_C'est du riz cantonné ? l'interrogea Yuuki.

_Non, un risotto ! rétorqua Sanji, en y ajoutant un verre d'eau ! Le riz frit accompagné de morceaux de poissons contiennent une multitudes de protéines capable à n'importe qui de récupérer rapidement ses forces ! Quand aux champignons et au radis blanc, ils contiennent des vitamines permettant de restaurer plus rapidement l'énergie du corps ! Ce repas va stimuler les papilles gustatives des gens et les forcer à finir leurs assiettes !

Se saisissant soudain d'une assiette, il fit sauter le contenu de la poêle en l'air, avant que ce dernier ne tombe tout droit dans l'assiette. Y ajoutant quelques herbes de provence, le cuisinier finit par présenter son plat à Yuuki, tel un véritable serveur d'un restaurant de luxe.

_Et voilà un plat rapide à cuisiner, simple, bon et contenant tout ce qu'un corps fatigué à besoin pour se débarrasser de la fatigue !

Avant que Yuuki ne puisse dire quelque chose, un fumet s'échappa du plat et commença à l'entourer tout en l'envoûtant avec facilité. Sans crier garde, l'estomac de la jeune file se mit à grogner alors qu'elle n'avait pas du tout faim, en entrant dans la cuisine.

_Qu'est-ce que … ? J'ai l'impression que ton plat à réveiller ma faim !

_Cela prouve donc qu'il satisferait n'importe qui, même quelqu'un de repus ! affirma le cuisinier, en lui tendant alors une fourchette.

Sans attendre, la jeune fille s'en saisit avant de commencer à manger un plat qui pouvait paraître complètement banal. Néanmoins, un vulgaire risotto n'était en rien comparable à cette merveille qu'elle était en train de manger. Elle avait l'impression que le riz pétillait dans sa bouche, libérant ainsi une multitude de saveurs.

_C'est trop bon ! laissa-t-elle échapper.

_Dans ce cas, c'est parti pour la suite ! affirma Sanji, en se saisissant d'un tablier, avant de le passer autour de sa taille.

Le voyant commencer à s'activer devant les fourneaux, la jeune fille décida, à regret, d'abandonner son assiette, avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

_Hum ? fit Sanji.

_Je veux t'aider ! affirma-t-elle soudain ! Après tout, cent plats, ce n'est pas rien !

_Tu sais cuisiner ? l'interrogea l'homme.

_Heu … ! fit la lycéenne ! Disons que je cuisine une ou deux fois … par mois !

Devant cet aveu, Sanji ne put retenir un sourire. Néanmoins, il affirma :

_On peut toujours essayer ! Après tout, c'est une recette facile à réaliser ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu seras bien plus compétente que cette bande d'imbéciles !

Yuuki se mit aussitôt à afficher un large sourire. Commençant à suivre les directives du cuisinier, elle commença à faire son propre risotto, tout en repensant aux paroles de Kawamoto :

'' Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne vient pas de ce monde ! Établir un lien d'amitié avec ces personnes peut être une bonne chose ! Néanmoins, est-ce vraiment prudent de commencer une liaison amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux ? ''

Chassant soudain ces mots de sa tête, elle se concentra sur sa poêle, tout en jurant :

« Si je montre à Sanji à quel point je suis dévoué, il restera avec moi ! J'en suis certaine ! Et pour ça, je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même ! »

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes, elle afficha un air dégoûté, en goûtant à son plat.

_Ce n'es pas ça ! remarqua-t-elle.

Regardant alors ce qu'elle venait de préparer, Sanji remarqua que son plat ressemblait déjà assez au risotto qu'il avait l'habitude de préparer.

_Il n'y a aucune trace de noir ! remarqua-t-il ! C'est déjà un bon point !

Prenant une fourchette, il y a goûta une bouchée. Mastiquant lentement, il finit par avaler avant de déclarer :

_Bah, ce n'est pas mal du tout ! Surtout de la part d'une débutante !

_Peut-être, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ta nourriture ! s'écria-t-elle.

_Cela fait plus de dix ans que je cuisine ! rétorqua-t-il ! Qui plus ait, j'ai tout appris dans un grand restaurant, accompagné du plus grand cuisinier qui soit et de son équipe de bras cassés ! Avec ce vieux snock, je peux te dire qu'il me remettait dans les clous, à chaque fois que je faisais une erreur !

Levant alors sa poêle, il termina sa sixième assiette de risotto, qui posa sur la table.

_En tout, ça en fait sept ! affirma-t-il, en posant l'assiette de Yuuki, à côté des siennes.

Mais à cet instant, un garde pénétra alors dans la cuisine et, à en voir sa tête, il ne semblait pas du tout content.

_Hé, le nouveau ! s'écria-t-il ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec … ?

Il plaqua soudain sa main sur son nez, lorsqu'il inhala le fumet qui s'était maintenant répandu dans toute la cuisine. Tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourut le corps, il sentit un filet de salive dégouliner de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que … ? »

_Un problème ? l'interrogea Sanji.

Se ressaisissant alors, le garde lui expliqua :

_Les quatre cuisiniers que tu as viré d'ici m'ont apprit que tu les avait sauvagement agressé ! Est-ce vrai ?

_Disons que j'en ais frappé un ! avoua le cuisinier, sans se donner la peine de quitter son nouveau plat des yeux.

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_Pour vouloir affamé de pauvres personnes, qui ne souhaitent qu'un peu de réconfort, afin de survivre dans ce monde où la mort est omniprésente ! lui affirma Sanji, en terminant une nouvelle assiette de risotto.

Se tournant enfin vers le garde, il lui demanda :

_Serait-il possible de pouvoir avoir des chariots ainsi que quelques personnes pour distribuer ce que je vais cuisiner ?

_Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans rien faire ? Figures-toi qu'ici, les bagarres sont interdites ! Si tu continues à nuire au bon fonctionnement de cet endroit, tu … !

Il se tut soudain, en voyant le pied de Sanji s'arrêter à deux centimètres de son visage. Reculant aussitôt, l'homme tomba sur les fesses, tandis que Sanji lui affirma :

_Bon fonctionnement de cet endroit ? Ne me fais pas rire ! À peine suis-je entré dans votre camp, et que j'ai aperçu ces personnes dans leurs tentes, que j'ai remarqué très vite quelque chose ! Plusieurs sont en train de souffrir de malnutrition ! En cas d'attaque, il faut savoir que cela jouera grandement en notre défaveur ! Ils ont déjà le moral à zéro, donc ce n'est pas le moment de les affamer aussi !

_Même si tu les nourris, je doute que … ! commença le garde.

À cet instant, le cuisinier lui fourra une bouchée de risotto, à même la bouche, et le força à avaler. Cela alors de cogiter, l'homme finit par écarquiller les yeux avant de déclarer :

_C'est chaud … !

Mais son visage sévère laissa place à celui qu'affichait un enfant en mangeant son plat préféré :

_Mais c'est aussi super bon !

_Nous n'avons certainement pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des banquets ! affirma Sanji ! Néanmoins, nous pouvons très bien nourrir correctement tout le monde, tout en utilisant que très peu d'ingrédients ! Temps que je serais dans cette cuisine, il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur réservé au haut rangs de la hiérarchie !

Se remettant devant ses fourneaux, il affirma :

_En étant que deux, cela nous prendra un certain temps de tous cuisiner ! Néanmoins, je demande juste l'aide de quelques serveurs afin qu'il puisse distribuer les plats à tout le monde !

_Très … Très bien !

Voyant alors le garde chercher ce que Sanji lui demanda, Yuuki affirma :

_Trop la classe !

_Une petite habitude, chez moi ! lui expliqua Sanji ! Allez, au travail !

_Hé, Chopper ! Ouvres, c'est Toshimi !

Il y eu aussitôt un déclic, signe que l'animal était en train de déverrouillé la porte. Dès que cette dernière fut ouverte, Toshimi entra dans la pièce, en même temps qu'Alice.

_Vous avez réussi à tout trouver ? voulut savoir le renne.

_On a essayé ! lui affirma l'adolescente, en faisant tomber une pile de vêtements devant lui ! Mais je t'avoue que nous avons dû voler quelques-uns d'entre eux !

Peu enjoué, en entendant cette nouvelle, Chopper finit cependant par prendre sa forme humaine, avant de passer un énorme manteau sur ses épaules. Ce dernier, aussi grand soit-il était trop petit pour lui et lui serrait aux niveau des bras. C'était supportable mais le médecin avait vraiment intérêt de ne pas faire le moindre geste brusque sous peine de faire craquer le vêtements.

_Pourquoi tiens-tu à t'habiller ? l'interrogea Alice.

_N'aimes-tu pas jouer les peluches ? le taquina Toshimi.

_Plusieurs personnes semblent blessé, dans ce cas ! leur expliqua Chopper ! Je tiens à les soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Néanmoins, ne pouvant pas me transformer en humain, je vais tenter de cacher mon corps, grâce à ces vêtements ! Si je me montre comme je suis, bonjour les ennuis !

Quand se fut autour du pantalon, l'animal afficha un premier sourire, en constatant que ce dernier lui allait parfaitement. Néanmoins, il dût redoubler d'efforts pour enfiler une paires de grosses battes noires.

_Ce … ça fera l'affaire ! finit-il par affirmer, en essayant de se voir ! Mais, plus important, vous avez le masque ?

_Euh … eh bien … ! commença Toshimi.

_Tadam ! s'écria soudain Alice, en brandissant sa découverte.

Se saisissant de cette dernière, Chopper constata qu'elle lui présentait … un masque à gaz.

_Je ne vais pas soigner des gens avec ça sur la tête !

_Nous n'avons rien trouvé de mieux ! lui expliqua Toshimi ! Et puis, si tu joues le rôle du médecin, avoir un masque à gaz passerait beaucoup mieux que si tu étais un simple garde ! Après tout, tu seras entouré de malades !

_Je n'aime pas vraiment montrer à mes patients qu'ils sont contagieux ! lui expliqua l'animal ! Je préfère être en contact, avec eux, peu importe le risque !

_Oui, mais le problème est que tu risques de les effrayer s'ils constatent que tu es un animal ! rétorqua Toshimi.

Se rappelant de cela, Chopper se mit à soupirer, avant de mettre le masque sur sa tête.

_Pas le choix, dans ce cas !

Se tournant ensuite vers son sac de médicaments, il regarda avec curiosité tous les flacons qu'il avait pris dans l'infirmerie du lycée.

_Toshimi, tu m'avais bien dit que tu avais l'habitude d'aider l'infirmière de ton école, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh, oui !

_Dans ce cas, dis moi les propriétés de ces médicaments !

_Je … Je vais essayer !

Regardant sa caisse de bouteilles complètement vide, Zoro finit par afficher un petit sourire :

_Enfin !

L'éjectant dans un coin, il porta sa main jusqu'au manche de son sabre, avant d'affirmer :

_J'ai besoin de trouver un endroit où m'entraîner !

_Si vous décidiez de montrer votre puissance, ici, ça risque de mal aller ! rétorqua Saeko.

_Hé, Zoro ! l'appela soudain quelqu'un.

Se retournant, l'épéiste aperçut alors Franky arriver avec Brook. Ce dernier, portant toujours son casque sur sa tête, semblait ne pas être gêné par ce dernier. À vrai dire, vu sa démarche, il semblait, a contraire, apprécier le fait de se promener sans faire peur à personne.

_Hum, Franky ?

Remarquant soudain les gros sac que portaient ses deux amis, Zoro leur demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

_On va faire un tour à côté de la barrière ! lui expliqua le cyborg ! Il faut trouver des matériaux ainsi que de la nourriture !

_Hein ? s'étonna Zoro ! Vous allez dehors ? Dans ce cas, je viens ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes !

_Ho ho ho ! J'étais certain que tu allais dire ça ! affirma le squelette.

Se tournant alors vers Saeko, il lui demanda :

_Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Repensant soudain à ses misérables compétences face aux hommes lézards, la jeune fille allait secouer sa tête, quand elle se rappela de ses objectifs.

« Si je veux monter dans l'estime de ces personnes, il faut que je me batte à chaque occasion ! »

_Bien sûr ! finit-elle par assurer.

Le regardant du coin de l' œil, Zoro remarqua, malgré sa réponse, une sorte d'hésitation dans son regard. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde, pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête. Oui, pas prête à pouvoir se mesurer aux dangers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté des barrières.

Néanmoins, si c'était son choix, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de vouloir se battre.


	24. chapitre 22

_La clé de douze ! demanda soudain Miura.

Assit tranquillement sur le capot du mini-bus, Kurokami aperçut soudain le main de son ami sortir de sous le véhicule. Fouillant alors dans la boîte à outil, qui se trouvait près de lui, il finit par en extirper l'objet, avant de le laisser tomber dans sa main.

_Merci !

_Pourquoi faire de nouvelles modifications, alors que les dernières ne datent que depuis hier ? l'interrogea Kurokami.

_Nous avons dû terminer à la va-vite ! lui rappela Miura ! Là, je fais juste une vérification pour être certain que tout est en ordre !

_Tiens, vous êtes là ? s'étonna Kohta.

Tournant alors la tête, Kurokami le vit pénétrer dans le garage où ils se trouvaient, avec un fusil d'assaut derrière le dos.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je viens chercher des outils afin de pouvoir apporter de légères modifications à cette arme ! Et vous ?

Sortant soudain de sous le mini-bus, Miura finit par se remettre debout et prit le temps de s'essuyer les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon, avant de lui apprendre :

_Franky vient de partir et ils nous a demandé de voir si tout était en ordre !

_Ah ? fit Kohta, en s'installant alors devant une commande comportant une panoplie d'outils ! Le connaissant, il va sûrement vouloir ramener des armes pour les intégrer dans le mini-bus !

_Ce véhicule est devenu un vrai blindé ! lui assura Miura ! Mais, avec des armes, nous y serons parfaitement en sécurité, en cas d'attaque !

_Il ne faut pas oublier que les zombies deviennent de plus en plus nombreux ! renchérit Kurokami ! Qui plus ait, les géants semblent pouvoir les commander ! En sachant cela, il est évident que la prochaine fois que nous les crosierons, ils formeront une vague compacte de morts-vivants comportant peut-être plus d'un millier d'individus ! Face à cela, notre véhicule ne tiendra jamais, s'il reste comme il est !

_Dans ce cas, il est aussi préférable que vous appreniez à tirer avec une arme à feu ! affirma Kohta ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous apprendre !

_Dans ce cas, il t'est fortement recommandé de le faire dehors ! lui apprit une voix.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Saya fit soudain son apparition devant le trio.

_Tiens, la princesse est parmi nous ! remarqua Kurokami, sans pour autant vouloir plaisanter.

_Toi, gardes tes commentaires ! s'écria la jene fille, avant de se tourner vers Kohta ! Quant à toi, va plutôt cacher ça au lieu de te balader avec !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

_Dans un camp comme ce dernier, afin de conserver l'ordre, il est normal que les gardes aient l'obligation de confisquer tout ce qui pourrait créer une rébellion ! s'écria la jeune fille ! De plus, je te signale que la plupart des personnes présentes ici sont des adultes ! Pour eux, nous ne sommes qu'une bande de gamins qui ne devraient pas avoir ce genre d'objets entre les mains !

_À t'entendre parler, cet endroit à l'air super strict ! observa Miura.

_Et encore, vous n'avez toujours pas rencontré celui qui semble parfaitement gérer cet endroit d'une main de fer !

_Ah oui ? Et qui est ce monstre ?

_Rien de plus que mon père ! répondit Saya.

* * *

_Bon, nous sommes d'accord ? voulut savoir Swan.

Alors qu'il se trouvait en haut d'une des barrières, il expliqua une dernière fois les actions à mener au reste de la bande.

_Vous quatre ! commença-t-il, en pointant Zoro, Franky, Brook et Saeko ! Vous allez vous faufiler dans les quartiers ouest de la zone 34 ! Nous n'y avons toujours pas été et il se peut que vous y trouviez des choses pouvant nous intéresser !

_La zone 34 ? répéta Brook ! C'est où ?

_Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais vous y mener ! leur assura Saeko.

_Dans ce cas, je vous attendrais ici ! décida Swan ! Il est préférable de partir le plus vite d'ici, donc ne traînez pas en chemin ! Et, enfin, soyez discret !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Franky.

Il joignit soudain ses bras avant de s'écrier :

_Nous allons être SUPER discret !

_Ça commence bien ! soupira Swan.

_Bon, on y va ? demanda Zoro.

Sans attendre une réponse, il sauta par-dessus la barricade et atterit dans la zone infectée.

_Quelle direction ?

_ C'est à gauche ! lui apprit Saeko, en atterissant près de lui,suivit par Fanky et Brrok.

Les voyant partir, Swan fit soudain un semblant de prière avant de murmurrer :

_Que dieu soit avec vous !

* * *

_Génial ! s'écria Zoro.

Ouvrant une bouteille de saké, il porta l'extrémité de cette dernière jusqu'à sa bouche avant de sentir son contenu glisser dans sa gorge. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par s'écrier, avec un large sourire :

_Ah, ça fait du bien !

_Continu comme ça et nous allons nous retrouver avec un alcoolique sur les bras ! remarqua Franky.

Tandis que le sac de Brook contenait de la nourriture, celui de Zoro de l'alcool et celui de Sakeo des vêtements et autres babioles pouvant servir, le cyborg portait une grosse quantité de matériaux sur son dos.

_Avec tout ça, Swan va très vite approuver le fait de faire de nous la nouvelle équipe des explorateurs ! assura-t-il.

_Yo oh oh ! Disons que nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir rencontré le moindre mort vivant ! Cela nous aurait fortement ralenti et empêcher d'accéder dans ce quartier !

Sortant alors de la maison où ils se trouvaient Franky inspecta la rue avant de déclarer :

_Retournons vers la barrière !

Soupesant alors son sac d'alcool, à peine plein, Zoro s'écria :

_Allez-y ! Moi, je vais visiter une dernière maison et je vous rejoints !

Le voyant partir, Franky s'écria :

_Hep, hep ! Comme si j'allais … !

_Partez ! Je vais avec lui ! proposa soudain Saeko.

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent le cyborg et le squelette.

_Je le garderai à l'oeil ! assura-t-elle, avant de suivre l'épéiste.

_Le garder à l'oeil ? répéta le squelette ! Tu penses qu'elle peut le faire ?

_Aucune idée ! lui avoua Franky, en se retournant ! Mais, au moins, Zoro est avec quelqu'un pouvant lui montrer le chemin !

* * *

Se tenant debout devant une porte, Zoro abaissa la poignée de cette dernière. Constatant qu'elle était verrouillée, il finit par sortir son sabre et la coupa en deux, sans aucun problème. Le suivant, tandis qu'il pénétra dans l'habitation, Saeko lui demanda :

_Où as-tu appris à te servir d'un sabre ?

_Dans le dojo que dirige toujours la personne que je considère comme mon maître ! lui apprit Zoro ! Je me suis entraîné là-bas de nombreuses années avant de parcourir de nombreuses régions, à la recherche de l'épéiste le plus puissant du monde !

_Tu étais un pirate, à ce moment-là ?

_Je le suis devenu juste avant de le rencontrer ! expliqua le sabreur.

_Et ? Quel a été résultat de votre combat ?

Se mettant légèrement à sourire, Zoro lui demanda :

_As-tu vu ma cicatrice au niveau de mon abdomen ?

_Bien sûr ! C'est lui qui te la faite ?

_Oui ! Cette marque, qu'il m'a gravé sur la peau, est là pour me rappeller de ma défaite face à lui, tandis qu'il est ressortit de notre combat, sans avoir eu l'impression de transpirer !

Saeko s'arrêta alors, devant cet aveu.

_Il … Il a gagné aussi facilement face à vous ? Mais c'est impossible ! Si c'est vraiment le cas, ce n'est plus un homme !

_C'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là ! lui avoua l'homme ! Mais cela ne m'a aucunement empêcher de m'entraîner afin de pouvoir le battre, lors de notre prochaine rencontre !

Voyant alors une commande, il s'accroupit devant cette dernière avant de l'ouvrir. Il se mit alors à siffler en voyant les nombreuses bouteilles qu'elle refermait.

_Avec ça, je vais pouvoir me saouler pendant plusieurs jours !

N'étant pas intéressée par cela, Saeko se dirigea, quand à elle, vers la pièce qui semblait mener à la salle à manger. Pensant pouvoir y trouver de quoi manger, elle l'ouvrit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sentant aussitôt une présence, Zoro se tourna vers elle et aperçut un zombie qui commençait à sortir de la salle. À sa vue, Saeko effectua un saut en arrière, avant de dégainer son sabre en bois. Armé de son arme et d'un regard carnassier, elle effectua une magnifique course qui la propulsa sur le côté gauche du zombie. Une fois qu'elle eut feinté ce dernier, elle envoya son arme vers son visage. Néanmoins, quand elle allait le percuter, l'image d'elle en train de perdre face aux zombies lézards refit soudain surface dans son esprit.

« Que … ? s'étonna-t-elle, en ressentant un sentiment de peur. »

La regardant faire, Zoro finit par se redresser, en la voyant s'immobiliser alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de son adversaire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attaques le !

Reprenant soudain ses esprits, la jeune fille sentit la main du zombie agripper son épaule. Voulant s'en débarasser, elle lui asséna enfin un coup avec son arme. Néanmoiins, Zoro constata qu'il manquait nettement de puissance et, pour couronner le tout, Saeko n'avait pas viser la tête du zombie mais son abdomen. Autant dire que sa frappe ne lui avait pas fait grand chose.

Le voyant toujours debout, devant elle, Saeko lui asséna de nouveaux coups qui, pour la plupart, ne frappèrent que le vide, à croire que la lycéenne perdait rapidement ses moyens.

_Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi ! supplia-t-elle, en le voyant ouvrir ses mâchoires.

Décidant d'intervenir, Zoro fonça droit sur eux et finit par les doubler. Rangeant alors l'un de ses sabres dans son fourreaux, il se retourna vers Saeko, à l'instant même où la tête du zombie quitta le reste de son corps. Tombant à terre, les mâchoires de la tête continuèrent à bouger, jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne l'écrase de toutes ses forces.

Une fois la menace écartée, il lança un regard sombre à la lycéenne avant de lui demander :

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était que ça ?

Tremblotante, Saeko ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Regardant ce qui restait du corps, elle se mit à murmurer :

_Pour … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'était pas mort ?

_Non, mais tu es idiote ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas réussi une seule fois à la frapper à la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, bon sang ? Normalement, tu es capable de les tuer facilement !

_Je … Je ne sais pas ! lui avoua soudain la lycéenne ! Non, en fait … je suis faible !

L'entendant, Zoro remarqua :

_Depuis que je suis revenu, après mon combat face aux lézards, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais plus autant sûre de toi qu'avant ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang, pour que tu perdes autant confiance en toi ?

À son grand étonnement, elle se mit soudain à ricaner avant de déclarer :

_Ce que j'ai ? Mais c'est simple ! Depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici, j'essais, tant bien que mal de découvrir le secret de votre force ! Pourtant, j'ai beau combattre de toutes mes forces, comme vous, je sais pertinnament que je ne suis qu'une combattante de troisème zone, comparé à vous ! Et pour le prouver, j'ai perdu face à ces fichus hommes-lézards et ce sont Brook et Chopper qui ont dû me défendre ! Maintenant, il est clair que je suis faible !

L'écoutant sans rien dire, Zoro se mit à secouer la tête avant de pester :

_Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Se sentant encore plus rabaissé, la jeune fille ne trouva rien à dire, tandis qu'il décida de quitter la maison. Au seuil de l'entrée, il ajouta néanmoins :

_Tu n'es pas faible physiquement, mais bien mentalement ! Si tu perds confiance en toi, juste à cause d'une défaite, alors tu ne mérites pas mon respect !

* * *

Se mettant à mordre, avec force, dans un morceau de bois, qui était en train de craquer entre ses dents, un homme gémissait de douleur, tandis que Chopper avant plongé une pince à épiler dont l'embout était chauffé, dans son bras.

_Encore un peu ! Encore un peu ! assura le docteur.

Tout à coup, l'embout de sa pince rencontra un objet dur. Réagissant à cet instant, Chopper dirigea sa pince vers ce dernier et y fit renfermer ses bords dessus. La retirant alors de la blessure de l'homme, il la leva au-dessus de lui et regarda la balle qu'il venait d'extraire. Voyant qu'il n'y manquait aucun morceau, il la déposa dans une petite bassine, avant de se saisir d'un fil et d'une aiguille. Commençant à recoudre sa plaie, le docteur assura à son patient :

_Maintenant que la balle a été retiré, l'infection sera évitée ! Le plus dur a été passé ! Maintenant, il faut que vous vous reposez !

Le regardant, tandis qu'il continauit à grimacer, l'homme parvint néanmoins, à opiner légèrement de la tête.

Une fois les soins terminés, Chopper sortit de la tente où il se trouvait et se tint aussitôt devant une femme qui avait les mains en prière.

_Alors, docteur ? voulut-elle savoir.

_L'opération s'est bien déroulé ! lui assura l'animal, en se frottant quelque peu le front.

À cause du masque à gaz qu'il portait, le pauvre docteur mourrait de chaud. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait en aucun cas le retirer.

_Je suis parvenu à retirer la balle qui s'était engouffré dans son bras et à recoudre la plaie ! continua-t-il ! Miantenant, il faut absolument qu'il se repose et lui donner des antibiotiques !

Entendant cela, la femme se courba devant lui, avant de s'écrier :

_Merci ! Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon mari !

_Non, non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! lui assura le renne ! Je n'ai fais que mon travail !

Fouillant dans son sac, il finis par en extirper une boîte de médicaments avant de la confier à l'adulte :

_Donnez lui ceci à chaque fois qu'il se sentira mal ! Ça devrait le soulager ! Et surtout, faites en sorte qu'il ne se serve pas de son bras !

_D'accord !

S'apprêtant à s'en aller, Chopper aperçut alors Toshimi et Alice en train de l'attendre près de la tente.

_À ce que je vois, ton déguisement t'est vraiment utile ! remaqua l'adolescente.

_¨Peut-être, mais il fait vraiment chaud, là-dessous ! lui apprit le renne, en marchant vers ells ! En plus je commence à fatiguer !

_Cela fait la troisième personne dont tu t'occupes ! remarqua Alice ! Fais une pause !

_Pas le temps ! rétorqua Chopper ! Je ne me reposerais que lorsque j'aurais soigné tous les personnes de ce camp !

Entendant cela, Toshimi lui tendit alors une assiette contenant du risotto.

_Dans ce cas, manges au moins un morceau !

Prenant alors l'assiette, Chopper la renifla quelque peu avant de remarquer :

_C'est la nourriture de Sanji !

_Il cuisine trop bien ! affirma Alice, en désignant une assiette vide ! Je me suis régalée !

Opinant légèrement de la tête, Chopper se saisit alors d'une fourchette, avant de faire demi-tour. Retournant vers la tente du patient qu'il venait de soigner, il rencontra une nouvelle fois la femme de ce dernier et lui donna son assiette.

Au bout de quelques instants, il affirma :

_La nourriture de Sanji devra leur redonner des forces !

_Mais … et toi ? l'interrogea Toshimi.

_Sanji pourra toujours me préparer quelque chose plus tard ! assura-t-il.

_Tu es en train de faire du surménage ! remarqua la jeune fille.

_Du moment que cela aide les autres, ça me va ! rétorqua le renne ! Nous sommes tous comme ça dans notre équipage, et nous resterons comme ça !

L'entendant prononcer ces paroles, Toshimi le laissa finalement partir, tout en constatant que sa phrase le qualifiait en rien comme un pirate. À la place, elle avait l'impression d'entendre un saint, dont elle ne semblait ne pouvoir apporter la moindre aide, à sa grande indignation.

* * *

_Maintenant que le mini-bus est en bon état, il faut penser à se procurer de l'essence ! remarqua Miura.

Marchant derrière lui, Kurokami assura :

_Oui, c'est vrai que les gens font nous donner du carburant sans la moindre hésitation tout en affichant un large sourire !

_Arrêtes de faire le pessimiste ! Trouvons déja un lieu où il y en a et laissons Franky gérer le reste !

Ce fut alors qu'une paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui.

_Mais que … ?

_Grand frère ! se réjouit soudain une petite voix.

Se figeant alors, le garçon baissa quelque peu son regard pour apercevoir une petite fillette aux longs cheveux noirs. La larme à l'oeil, il se mit alors à bégayer :

_Ma … Ma ...Mary !

S'accroupissant près d'elle, il finit par la serrer contre lui, avant de déclarer :

_Je … Je suis … heureux ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

_Moi aussi, Miura ! affirma l'enfant, en se mettant à pleurer de joie.

_Est-ce que papa et maman sont avec toi ?

_Oui, maman est ici avec grand-mère ! assura l'enfant ! Mais elle m'a dit que papa était avec toi !

Comprenant alors la raison de ce mensonge, il affirma aussitôt :

_Oui, mais nous avons dû nous séparer ! Normalement, il devrait nous rejoindre bientôt !

Se réjouissant, à cette nouvelle, la jeune fillette affirma alors :

_Maman est là-bas ! Veux-tu la voir ?

_Bien sûr ! affirma le garçoln.

Mais à l'instant où il se mit en route, il se retourna vers Kurokami pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Néanmoins, il constata rapidement que son ami n'était plus dans les parages.

_Mais …, Kurokami ?

_Tu viens ? l'interrogea Mary, déjà en route.

_Euh … oui, j'arrive !

* * *

Se redressant soudain, une vieille femme fut prise d'une violente gaine de toux.

_Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea une autre femme, en restant auprès d'elle.

_Ce n'est rien, Tamaki ! lui assura-t-elle, en se recouchant ! C'est juste que ces derniers évènements m'ont quelque peu fatigué !

_Il te faut un médecin ! rétorqua sa fille.

_Pourquoi le déranger pour si bon ? Ici, il doit sûrement gérer des cas bien plus critique que le mien !

Levant alors le regard vers le haut de la tente, dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle affirma :

_De plus, tant que nous ne serons pas où se trouve ton mari et Miura, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre ! À l'heure qu'il est, dieu seul sait dans quelle situation ils peuvent bien se trouver !

Serrant le poing en entendant cela, Tamaki allait rétorquer quelque chose, quand Mary fit irruption dans la tente.

_Maman ! Maman ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se passe !

Tentant alors de faire disparaître toute trace de fatigue et de tristesse sur leurs visages, les deux femmes affichèrent des sourires à l'enfant, tandis que sa mère lui demanda :

_Quoi ma puce ? Tu as vu quelqu'un que tu connaissais ?

_Oui ! affirma-t-elle ! J'ai retrouvé grand frère !

Pour le prouver, la tête de Miura passa soudain par l'ouverture de la tente tandis qu'il s'engouffra dans cette dernière. Devant son apparition, il y eut alors un énorme silence, comme si le monde s'était soudain figé. Se mettant ensuite à trembler, Tamaki commença à sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux :

_Miu … Miura ! C'est … C'est bien toi ?

_Oui, maman ! assura-t-il, en affichant un large sourire ! C'est bien moi !

Aussitôt, sa mère se jeta sur lui, tellement fort qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

_Miura ! Miura ! Mon garçon ! Tu es en vie !

_Tout va bien, maman ! lui assura le garçon ! Je vais très bien !

_J'ai … cru ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! Que ces monstres t'avaient fait du mal !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai réussi à survivre avec l'aide d'autres lycéens ainsi que des adultes que nous avons croisé en cours de route ! Et toi ? Comment cela c'est-il passé ?

_Nous avons pu quitter notre maison à temps, avant que ces monstres n'infectent le quartier ! lui expliqua sa mère ! Puis, nous sommes parvenus à trouver cet endroit alors que nous tentions de quitter la ville sans savoir où aller !

À cet instant, une gaine de toux se fit entendre. Tournant la tête vers le fond de la tente, le garçon aperçut alors sa grand-mère, semblant être plus faible que jamais !

_Est-ce que ça va ? voulut-il savoir.

_Oui ! Bien mieux, maintenant que tu es là ! lui assura-t-elle ! Je me sens soulagé de te savoir en vie !

L'entendant tousser de nouveau, Miura se releva soudain avant de sortir de la tente :

_Je reviens ! Je connais un docteur ! Je suis persuadé qu'il pourra te donner quelque chose pour te soulager !

Il quitta donc la tente, avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le retenir et se dirigea vers le manoir, en espérant y trouver Chopper. Mais à peine fit-il une dizaine de pas qu'il entendit :

_Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

Se retournant, le garçon aperçut alors Kurokami, adossé contre un mur, en train de le fixer.

_De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea le garçon.

_Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta famille, je doute que tu veuilles continuer à nous suivre ! remarqua son ami.

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je ne suis pas bête ! Je sais très bien que cet endroit n'est pas une forteresse impénétrable ! On se fera attaquer à un moment donné ! Mais, quand ça se passera, je m'enfuirais d'ici avec vous et ma famille !

_Je ne dis pas le contraire ! affirma son ami ! Non, le problème est l'opinion de la bande des pirates ! Si tu y réfléchis, ils ont déjà du mal à garder un œil sur nous ! Après l'arrivée d'Alice, je doute qu'ils veuillent, en plus, devoir s'occuper de trois autres personnes, dont une personne âgée et une autre enfant ! Cela les ralentirait !

Pensant à cela, Miura resta silencieux quelques instants, avant d'affirmer :

_Dans ce cas, la solution est simple !

Il passa alors à côté de Kurokami avant de déclarer :

_J'ai bien cru ne plus jamais revoir ma famille ! Donc, je ne vais pas la quitter une seconde fois !

* * *

_Donc reprenons ! décida Nami, en étalant une carte devant elle.

Se saississant d'un stylo, elle entoura une large zone puis une autre bien plsu petite :

_La première zone représente l'endroit où se trouve tous les zombies que nous avons aperçut, avant d'arriver ici ! Et l'autre représente notre emplacement ! Autant dire qu'il n'y a que quelques kilomètres qui nous sépare d'eux ! Ai-je besoin de vous dire que cela peut devenir dangereux ?

Devant elle, Luffy et le reste de l'équipage des pirates finirent par secouer la tête, signe qu'ils avaient comprit où elle voulait en venir.

_Mais il faut aussi savoir autre chose ! affirma Zoro ! Tout à l'heure, pendant que nous étions en train de récupérer des matériaux, nous nous sommes faits attaqué par un zombie, qui était coincé dans une salle !

_Si une personne a été mordu, devant une autre, il est normal de penser que cette dernière a préféré l'enfermer dans une pièce plutôt que devoir la tuer ! lui expliqua Robin ! En clair, il peut très bien y avoir une centaine de zombies, piégés dans les maisons qui entourent la barrière ! Et même dans les maisons proche du manoir !

_Ça donne froid dans le dos ! affirma Usopp ! Dans ce cas, moi, je ne sors pas tout seul !

_Concernant la force des deux camps, les zombies doivent être au moins, vingt fois plus nombreux que nous ! remarqua Nami ! Sans compter qu'ils comptent des géants et des lézards, dans leurs rangs, et peut-être même d'autres créatures, encore plus fortes !

_Mais … dans ce cas … qu'est-ce qu'on … va faire ? s'appeura Chopper.

Restant silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, Luffy assura :

_Nous pourrons toujours les exploser ! Tout seul, je peux facilement vaincre un géant ! Et même si nous rencontrons un adversaire bien plus fort que lui, je sais que nous serons capable de le vaincre, ensemble !

_Espérons que cela soit vrai ! approuva Brook.

_Mettons cela de côté, et concentrons nous plutôt sur le vrai sujet qui nous concerne ! s'écria Nami ! Que devons-nous faire, pour rentrer chez nous ?

_À part avoir la chance de retrouver l'homme qui nous a envoyé ici, je ne sais pas s'il y a autre moyen ! remarqua Sanji.

_Néanmoins, il se pourrait qu'il soit dans ce monde ! affirma Usopp.

_Comment ça ? l'interrogea Franky ! Tu crois qu'il serait assez bête pour venir ici, alors que l'invasion de ces monstres commence à être à son apogée ?

_Ce qu'il dit n'est pas bête ! rétorqua Robin ! Si ça se trouve, ces deux événements sont liées par cette même personne ! Peut-être nous a-t-il envoyé ici en se disant que, de cette façon, nous ne pourrons bénéficier d'aucun puissant allié comme Law ! Néanmoins, autre chose me tracasse … !

_Quoi donc ?

_Vous vous rappellez de ce que le dernier journal nous a apprit ?

_Oui ! approuva Nami ! Il parlait d'une vague de … !

Elle se tut alors, en comprenant où son amie voulait en venir.

_Il y avait eu des disparitions avant que nous ne soyons envoyés ici ! se rappela Sanji ! Mais dcans ce cas, nous pouvons penser que les autres ont été, aussi, envoyé ici !

_Mais dans quel but ? demanda Usopp ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

_À moins qu'il ait prévu un plan pour tous nous tuer ! remarqua Franky.

_Dans ce cas, il a fait une grave erreur en pensant que ces zombies pourront nous battre ! affirma Brook.

_En tout cas, si notre hypothèse est bonne, il se peut qu'il soit vraiment ici, dans ce monde ! leur expliqua Robin.

_Mais où ? l'interrogea Luffy, en basculant sa tête sur le côté.

_Là, où ces monstres ont été créé ! affirma Zoro ! C'est cet endroit où nous devrions nous rendre afin d'avoir une chance de lui mettre la main dessus !

_Le problème c'est que nous n'avons aucune piste de l'endroit où il peut bien se trouver ! remarqua Chopper.

_On fera comme d'habitude ! rétorqua l'épéiste ! On le découvrira, peu importe les moyens, tout en nous débarassant de toutes les créatures qu'il nous enverra ! Et il serait peut-être préférable de partir le plus rapidement possible !

_Dans ce cas, il faut prévenir les autres ! remarqua Usopp.

_Préparons nos affaires et partons demain ! décida Nami.

Mais à l'instant où tout le monde commença à s'activer, Zoro se leva avant de demander :

_Est-ce vraiment dans notre intérêt de les emmener avec nous ?

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les autres, en se tournant vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Chopper ! Nous faisons équipe avec eux, non ?

_Ce ne sont que des personnes sachant à peien se battre ! expliqua alors Zoro ! La plupart ne sont même pas capable de battre un simple zombie et aucun n'arrive à la cheville d'un homme lézard !

Si nous décidons de faire face à l'ensemble de l'armée de ces monstres, que deviendront-ils, à votre avis ? Soit ils nous gêneraient, soit ils se feront tuer !

_Tu es idiot ou quoi ? l'interrogea Sanji ! Même en disant ça, tu sais très bien qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils se fassent tuer, si nous les laissons ici !

_Il a raison ! approuva Nami ! Ce que nous ferons ne sera pas de dissoudre l'équipe, ça sera les abandonner à une mort certaine !

_Nous avons autre chose à faire que de devoir veiller sur eux ! rétorqua le sabreur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Robin, en s'avançant vers lui ! Ils ont placé leur confiance en nous ! Je sais qu'ils sont faibles mais ils font des efforts ! Ils nous l'ont montrés en sauvant Alice, alors que tu t'étais perdu ! Ils seront nous épauler !

_Nous épauler face à des mosntres de seconde zone, peut-être ! Mais face à plus fort que ça, j'en doute vraiment ! Et puis, ce qui leur arrivera à eux et à leur monde, ne nous concerne en aucun cas !

Il sentit une vive douleur, au moment où Robin le gifla, à la surprise générale.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle ! N'as-tu vraiment aucun cœur ?

_Hé là, on se calme ! conseilla Franky, en craignant le pire ! Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains !

Ayant à peine ciller en se faisant frapper, Zoro ne fit que tourner la tête en direction de Luffy, avant de lu demander :

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, capitaine ? Devons-nous, ou non, les emmner avec nous ?

Les regardant sans avoir réagit, Luffy les regarda tous les deux, avec un regard sérieux. Cette fois-ci, il était certain qu'il ne devait pas choisir uen réponse au va-vite, comme à son habitude .

_Il est vrai qu'ils sont sympas ! Néanmoins, Zoro dit vrai ! Nous ne pouvons pas les emmener avec nous !

_Mais, Luffy … ! commencèrent Usopp, Nami et Chopper !

_Ils auront sûrement plus de chance de survivre, seuls, de leur côté, plutôt qu'en nous suivant ! leur apprit-il, le regard sombre ! Mais avant de partir, laissons leurs des armes et de la nourriture afin qu'ils puissent se défendre, jusqu'à trouver un endroit isolé !

L'écoutant sans broncher, Robin finit par opiner de la tête, contre son gré :

_Si ce que tu décides, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas contredire tes ordres !

Néanmoins, tandis qu'elle sortit de la pièce, il était clair que son visage exprimait, pour la première fois, de l'indignation dû à la décision de Luffy.

* * *

Sortant du manoir, Robin se mit à marcher dans l'énorme jardin qui entourait la propriété, en espérant que cela puisse la calmer quelque peu. Elle était en colère. En colère de se sentir coupable d'abandonner les lycéens. Néanmoins, elle avait prêté allégeance à Luffy et avait promit de respecter la moindre de ses demandes. De plus, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que les lycéens se précipiteront vers leur mort, s'ils décidaient de venir avec eux. Néanmoins … Néanmoins, elle tenait à ce qu'ils viennent avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

_Hé, Robin !

Se retournant, la jeune femme aperçut ses deux protégées en train de marcher vers elle.

_Dis, tu peux nous parler de ton monde ? l'interrogea Taniuchi, tandis que Kawamoto resta un peu en retrait ! Comment sont les mers, là-bas ? Et quels sorts de pouvoirs ont reçu les personnes ayant mangé des fruits du démon ?

Tandis que la jeune fille lui posa un tas de questions, Robin se trouva à faire un choix, dans les secondes qui suivit. Finalement, elle se décida à se retourner, avant de s'éloigner d'elles.

_Hé, où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Taniuchi.

_Notre contrat est terminé ! remarqua soudain Robin.

_Notre contrat ? répéta Kawamoto.

_Vous nous avez demandé de rester avec nous, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un endroit où vous pourriez être en sécurité ! lui rappela l'archéologue ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je n'ai plus besoin de vous avoir dans les pattes !

_Hein ? s'étonna Taniuchi ! Mais nous sommes … !

_Amis ? termina Robin, en se mettant légèrement à sourire ! Non ! Nous aurions pû l'être si vous étiez d'une quelconque utilité ! Néanmoins, ceci se voit clairement que vous emmener avec nous ne nous apportera que des ennuis ! Nous ne nous coltinons pas les boulets !

Ébahie par ce qu'elle venait dire, Taniuchi resta sans voix tandis que Robin se décida à partir pour de bon. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit dans son dos :

_Je me suis trompé sur ton compte !

Retournant quelque peu sa tête derrière elle, la jeune femme aperçut Kawamoto, en train de la fixer, avec un regard exprimant du dégoût à son regard.

_Dire que je pensais pouvoir te faire confaince ! Que tu pouvais nous aider à devenir plus fortes ! Que nous pourrions continuer notre périple ensemble … ! Mais en fin de compte, tu es loin d'être la personne que je commençais à apprécier !

De ce fait, elle prit la main de Taniuchi et commença à s'en aller. Les voyant partir, Robin partit à son tour, non sans avoir porté sa main devant ses yeux, afin de cacher la tristesse que pouvait montrer ces derniers.


	25. Chapitre 23

_C'est vraiment trop bon ! affirma Takuzo, en mangeant le repas que l'on venait de distribuer.

Se trouvant non loin de la grille d'entrée, il était en compagnie de Naomi, Morita et Yamada, tandis qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Cela me rappelle la nourriture de Sanji ! affirma Yamada ! Si c'est lui qui a fait ça, c'est un véritable chef !

_Un peu, mon neveu ! s'écria Takuzo.

Néanmoins, contrairement aux deux garçons, les deux autres avaient du mal à se sentir décontracté. Pour tout dire, c'est à peine s'ils avaient touché à leurs assiettes.

_Un problème ? voulut savoir Yamada.

_J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée de ce qui nous arrive ! avoua Morita ! Il y a trois jours encore, tout était normal et là … !

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle se trouvant au milieu de l'enfer ! renchérit Naomi ! À tout instant, elle peut éclater !

_Mais non ! affirma son petit ami ! Tout ira bien ! Au pire, si ces monstres viennent jusqu'ici, nous nous s'en débarrasseront !

Écarquillant soudain ses yeux, Naomi s'exclama :

_Arrêtes de dire ça comme si ces choses n'étaient que des créatures ! Je te rappelle qu'ils étaient humains à l'origine ! Qu'ils vivaient de la même façon que nous ! Tu parles comme si les tuer rendrait service à l'humanité mais se sont des personnes qui n'ont jamais demandé d'être transformé pour être une nouvelle fois tué !

Repensant alors au zombie qu'elle avait elle-même tué, il y a quelque temps, elle se mit à trembloter avant de déclarer :

_Si ces géants et ces lézards ont été créé par quelqu'un, alors c'est lui qui doit être traité de monstres ! C'est lui que nous devrions nous débarrasser ! Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, le monde rejette toutes nos souffrances sur des personnes, qui ressentait la même qu'eux, il y a quelques jours encore !

_Hé, calmes-toi ! lui suggéra Takuzo,e n la serrant contre lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Je me sens vraiment pas capable de vivre dans un monde où je devrais tuer d'ancienne personnes ! Avoua-t-elle ! Dans un monde où ma famille ne sera plus avec moi ! Et puis, même si je les considère encore comme des sortes d'humains, j'ai peur de ces personnes qui ont envahi notre monde ! Par pitié, je veux que tout ceci s'arrête ! Je veux revivre normalement !

_Nous pourrons refaire ça plus tard ! lui assura alors son petit ami ! Nous pourrons retrouver notre vie d'avant ! Si nous avons survécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'est uniquement dans ce but ! Il faut juste être encore un peu patient ! Les scientifiques et les médecins du monde entier doivent sûrement être en pleine coopération afin de trouver un antidote ! Dès que nous l'aurons, tout ceci prendra fin !

_Arrêtes ! Je … Je sais très bien que tu me dis ça juste pour me rassurer !

_Mais non, je … !

Il se tut soudain, en apercevant une grande partie des gardes se diriger vers le portail.

_Hum ? fit Morita, en apercevant la mère de Saya parmi eux.

_Il se passe quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Yamada.

À cet instant, le portail s'ouvrit lentement, mais en grand. Bientôt, une énorme voiture noire fit irruption dans la cour du manoir, à la surprise des quatre amis. Puis trois camions blindés pénétrèrent dans la cour.

_La vache ! On dirait l'arrivé d'un régiment ! remarqua Morita.

Voyant soudain un homme sortir de la voiture, Takuzo rétorqua :

_Non, c'est quasiment l'arrivée des maître des lieux !

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent les autres autres.

_Oui ! affirma-t-il, en regardant l'homme se diriger vers les gardes qui l'attendaient devant lui ! Cet homme est à la tête de tout l'empire économique Takagi, qui règne en maître depuis des générations, au sein de la finance japonaise ! Étant connu à travers tout le pays, il est aussi le père de Saya ! Cet homme, c'est Souichiro Takagi !

Se mettant presque à déglutir en entendant cette nouvelle, les autres remarquèrent que l'homme était solidement bâti, entièrement fait en muscle, tandis que sa taille aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'un joueur de basket. Habillé en noir et pourvu d'un regard sévère et d'une bouche ne devant pas être habitué à faire un sourire, il aurait sûrement eu des chances d'être sélectionné pour jouer le rôle de '' Terminator '', dans un film.

_Il fait peur ! avoua Naomi.

_C'est sûr qu'il incite le respect ! approuva Yamada.

S'arrêtant soudain, l'homme s'adressa à tous les gardes, avec une forte voix :

_Réunissez tout le monde, au pied de la fontaine, je veux qu'ils assistent à une scène qui va leur faire comprendre les nouvelles valeurs de ce monde !

_Oui, monsieur ! acquiescèrent ses hommes, en se séparant en petit groupes.

_Une scène ? s'étonna Morita ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut leur montrer ?

Tout à coup, l'arrière de l'un des camions s'ouvrit tandis qu'un véhicule de chargement pénétra à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, avec un objet plutôt imposant.

_Une cage ? constata Takuzo.

_Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ! remarqua Yamada.

En effet, se cognant la tête contre les barreaux, une silhouette sembla perdre constamment l'équilibre à mesure que le véhicule sortit du camion. Finalement, quand ce dernier s'arrêta les quatre adolescents purent distinguer ce que renfermait cette mystérieuse cage.

_Mais que … ? s'apeura Yamada.

Écarquillant les yeux, Naomi fit soudain un pas en arrière avant de bégayer :

_Non … Non … Non !

Se retournant, elle finit par fuir le plus loin possible de la cage.

_Naomi ! s'écria Morita, en la voyant fuir.

La suivant, il laissa Yamada ainsi que Takuzo. Ce dernier, fixant la cage, ne put s'empêcher de sentir une goutte de sueur lui perler le front.

_Peu importe où qu'on aille, quelqu'un parviendra toujours à nous faire rappeler leur présence ! affirma-t-il, en regardant le zombie qui semblait, maintenant, ronger les barreaux de la cage.

* * *

_Naomi ! Naomi !

La cherchant du regard, Morita finit par la trouver, recroquevillé derrière un mur, les mains sur sa tête.

_Non, je ne veux plus les voir ! Je ne veux plus les voir !

_Hé, ça va ? l'interrogea le garçon, en s'installant près d'elle.

_Morita ? s'étonna la jeune fille ! Pourquoi es-tu là ?

_Bah, parce que tu es parti en tremblant, bien sûr ! lui affirma le garçon ! Ça ira ?

_Pas vraiment ! avoua-t-elle ! J'ai beau vouloir montré qu'ils sont toujours des humains, j'ai peur de ces monstres ! J'ai peur au point de les fuir le plus loin possible ! En vérité, je suis vraiment la reine des trouillardes et ça m'énerve vraiment !

_Je ne suis pas d'accord ! rétorqua Morita.

Se pointant soudain du doigt, il déclara :

_Pouvoir être le roi des trouillards, c'est le seul titre que je peux obtenir ! Donc, ne viens pas me le piquer !

Comprenant que c'était une blague de sa part, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de desserrer ses lèvres, à la grande satisfaction du garçon.

_Et puis, je trouve cela tout à fait normal d'avoir peur ! Dis-toi que ce sentiment te rend humaine ! Ces monstres sont partout à la recherche de la moindre personne à dévorer ! Néanmoins, peut-être que Takuzo à raison ! Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un découvrira l'antidote qui permettra d'arrêter l'expansion de cette maudite pandémie !

_D'ici là, nous serons probablement mort ! rétorqua la jeune fille.

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Nous avons Luffy et ses amis à nos côtés ! Tant qu'ils seront là, personne ne te fera de mal ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je te fais une promesse ! Je te protégerais, moi aussi face à eux, au péril de ma vie !

_Je croyais que tu étais mort de peur, toi aussi !

_Oui mais, si j'ai encore plus peur d'autre chose que de me battre, c'est bien de perdre l'un de mes amis !

Affichant un large sourire, il lui demanda :

_C'est d'accord ? Si je te protège, promets moi de ne jamais vouloir écourter ta vie !

L'écoutant parler, Naomi plaça un petit temps d'hésitation. Mais, finalement, elle finit par hocher la tête avant de déclarer :

_Oui ! De toute façon, tant que Takuzo sera à mes côtés, j'aurais toujours l'impression que quelqu'un me soutiendra !

_Très bien ! Voilà que je veux entendre !

* * *

N'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour passer le temps, Tsunoda était, en ce moment même, allongé sur la toiture du manoir. Levant le regard vers le ciel, il regarda avec envie sa dernière cigarette, qu'il brandissait au-dessus de lui. Il avait une réelle envie de la fumer. Néanmoins, cela voudrait certainement dire que ça allait être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait profiter du bon goût du tabac.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'allume ou pas ? »

_Toujours en train de fumer, à ce que je vois !

Cillant à peine, en entendant cette voix, Tsunoda tourna quelque peu le regard pour voir Mizusu, se trouvant sur un balcon, juste en dessous de lui.

_Tu es vraiment comparable à un chewing-gum qui se serait retrouver coller sous la semelle de ma chaussure ! remarqua le garçon.

Se mettant quelque peu à sourire, en entendant sa remarque, elle affirma :

_J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que tu es l'un des nôtres et que je suis la première à attendre que tu fasses le premier pas vers nous !

_Tu pourras attendre longtemps ! rétorqua le garçon ! Je ne veux être ami avec personne ! Je suis le genre de gars qui reste dans un groupe pour profiter des avantages de ce dernier, avant de le quitter !

_Dans ce cas, bonne chance pour trouver mieux que notre groupe ! remarqua Mizusu ! En terme de puissance d'attaque, il faudrait quasiment un groupe entier de tank pour égaliser la puissance de nos sauveurs !

_Mouais, sûrement !

Tout à coup, les eux amis aperçurent un rassemblement, tout autour de la fontaine se trouvant dans la cour du manoir.

_Hum ? s'étonna Mizusu ! Il y avait quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ?

_On nous attaque peut-être ! suggéra Tsunoda, en se redressant quelque peu.

Ce fut à cet instant, qu'ils virent arriver le véhicule de chargement qui transportait la cage tant redouter par Takuzo et ses amis. Voyant le contenu de cette dernière, Mizusu s'écria :

_Pourquoi ils ramènent ça ici ?

_Je n'en sais rien, mais ça m'a l'air de ressembler à une sorte d'exécution !

Montant alors sur le rebord de la fontaine, le père de Saya s'écria à la foule qui l'entourait :

_Aujourd'hui, un malheur est arrivé ! L'homme que vous voyez dans cette cage se nommait Tetsutarou Doi ! Il n'était pas qu'un simple civil à mes yeux, ni même un employé quelconque travaillant sous mes ordres ! Non, à mes yeux, il était un ami qui était resté à mes côtés durant plus de vingt-cinq ans, tout en restant loyal ! Il est dans cet état, après avoir tenté de sauver un camarade lors d'une opération qui a mal tourné ! Lors de son acte héroïque, il a lui-même été mordu ! C'est là l'ultime sacrifice ! Le geste le plus noble qu'il soit !

Focalisant soudain son regard vers le zombie qui se trouvait dans la cage, il affirma ensuite :

_Néanmoins, cet être ne peut plus être considéré comme un être humain ! Non, ce n'est ni plus ni poins qu'un simple cadavre contrôlé tel un pantin ! Oui, après être mort en héros,il est devenu l'un des leurs !

_Où veut-il en venir là ? voulut savoir Mizusu.

Voyant soudain un garde tendre un sabre à Souichiro, Tsunoda affirma :

_Il va vraiment le tuer !

Comme pour le prouver, l'homme retira la lame du sabre de son fourreau, avant de déclarer :

_Pas plus tard que maintenant, je vais libérer notre ami de son triste sort afin qu'il puisse reposer en paix !

Ouvrant alors le cadenas qui bloquait la porte de la cage, un garde permit au zombie de sortir de cette dernière. Une fois libre, il semblait se mettre à fixer Souichiro, avant de lui foncer dessus.

_Reposes en paix, Tetsutarou !

Vive comme l'éclair, sa lame trancha alors la tête du zombie, en l'eau, en pénétrant entre ses mâchoires. Ressortant à l'arrière de ces dernières, elle parvint, par la même occasion, à lui sectionner le tronc cérébral, le tuant sur le coup. Basculant ensuite quelque peu la tête sur le côté, Souichiro parvint à esquiver les gouttes de sang qui tombaient près de lui, tandis que le corps du zombie tomba à ses pieds. Attrapant néanmoins ce qui restait de la tête de son ancien camarade, il l'exposa en hauteur, pour que toute la foule puisse le voir. À vrai dire, cette dernière était incroyablement silencieuse, tandis que chaque individu qui la composait n'osait même plus respirer. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner d'avantage leur attention, l'homme finit par déclarer :

_Voyez, ceci est maintenant le monde dans lequel nous vivons ! Dorénavant nous devrons vaincre ces monstres, sans éprouver la moindre sympathie à leur égard ! Et ceci, même s'ils étaient nos amis ou nos amants ! Sinon, ceci pourrait vous coûter aussi la vie ! Si vous voulez vivre, il faudra vous battre !

Se mettant à déglutir, Mizusu affirma :

_Ce type est un dingue !

_Je dirais plutôt qu'il est un bon meneur ! rétorqua une voix.

Surpris, Tsunoda se retourna alors, pour apercevoir quelqu'un, tranquillement assit sur le sommet du toit.

_Mais … Mais t'es qui, toi ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

_Depuis le début de l'exécution ! affirma l'homme, en se laissant quelque peu glisser sur la toiture.

L'examinant, les deux amis constatèrent qu'il avait des yeux bruns ainsi que de légères cernes sous ces derniers. Il était pourvu de cheveux noir ainsi que d'une barbe qui ne recouvrait qu'une partie de son menton. Sur sa tête se trouvait aussi une sorte de casquette nordique. Néanmoins, ce qui inquiéta le plus les deux lycéens fut sûrement le sabre qu'il avait dans le dos.

_On peut dire que j'ai eu le droit à une scène plutôt intéressante alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver je dois avouer, cet homme semble savoir se faire respecter ! Il doit être la personne la plus forte de cet endroit !

Se mettant à pester, Tsunoda rétorqua alors :

_Si tu es impressionné par ça, attends un peu de voir l'autre pirate en action !

_Tsunoda ! s'écria Mizusu, pour qu'il se taise.

_L'autre pirate ? répéta le nouveau venu ! Et quel est son nom, à ce prodige ?

_Il se nomme Luffy D je ne sais quoi !

Écarquillant, à cet instant, les yeux, l'homme ne put cacher sa surprise, en entendant ce prénom qui lui était pas inconnu. Se relevant alors, il finit par se diriger vers une fenêtre ouverte avant de déclarer :

_Bien, dans ce cas, j'aurai peut-être intérêt à agir rapidement !

_Hé, attendez ! Vous connaissez Luffy ? voulut savoir Mizusu ! Quel est votre nom ?

_Mon nom ? Vous le serez, si nous parvenons à nous revoir, autre part que dans ce manoir !

Sans en dire plus, il passa par la fenêtre et disparu de leur vue.

_Drôle de gars ! affirma Tsunoda.

_On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller prévenir la bande du chapeau de paille ! remarqua Mizusu, en quittant alors le balcon.

Opinant de la tête, Tsunoda finit par ranger sa cigarette, maintenant que son envie de fumer avait quasiment disparu.

* * *

_Bon sang, mais c'est qui ce type ? voulut savoir Hisashi, le regard toujours dirigé dehors.

N'ayant rien perdu de la scène, tout comme Takashi, Rei et Saya, qui se trouvaient dans la chambre des deux garçons, il avait légèrement blanchi, en voyant le père de cette dernière tuer le cadavre de son ancien ami.

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne va pas par quatre chemin ! remarqua Takashi ! Je me demande bien quel sort il réserve aux traîtres !

Se mettant légèrement à grogner, Saya s'écria alors :

_Mon père a toujours été comme ça ! À tout diriger selon ses convictions !

_Mais est-ce que cela ne va pas effrayer tout le monde ? voulut savoir Rei.

_Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua la jeune fille ! Mais cela, je doute qu'il en soit conscient ! Pour lui, tout être humain peut devenir une machine de guerre d'un simple claquement de doigt ! Il ne comprend rien de la philosophie humaine !

Jetant soudain un coup d'œil dans la cour, elle se mit à écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant quelqu'un se faire encercler.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, cet imbécile ? voulut-elle savoir, en s'en allant alors de la pièce.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Takashi.

Regardant par la fenêtre, Hisashi aperçut soudain Kohta, tenant ses armes à feux dans ses bras et entourer de quelques gardes.

_Pourquoi se balade-t-il avec elles ? voulut savoir le garçon.

Imitant Saya, il sortit de la chambre, suivit par Rei. S'apprêtant à emboîter le pas, Takashi fit un pas vers la sortie, quand il finit par se figer. Regardant dans son dos, il semblait fixer la ville qui s'étalait au-delà de la cour du manoir. Sans savoir vraiment la raison, quelque chose venait de provoquer des tremblements dans tous son corps.

« J'ai rêvé ? Se demanda-t-il. »

_Takashi ! l'appela Rei ! Dépêches-toi !

_Euh oui ! J'arrive ! assura le garçon.

Sortant finalement de la pièce, il ne put cependant s'empêche d'être victime d'un pressentiment. Oui, pour une étrange raison, il avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se diriger vers eux.

* * *

Constatant que son ami ne pouvait pas faire démarrer le moteur de son chariot élévateur, un garde affirma :

_Cela ne sert à rien ! L'une des bougies est morte !

Sortant de l'engin, le conducteur regarda la barrière qui se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement, derrière eux

_Nous avons eu de la chance ! affirma-t-il ! Encore un peu et il tombait en panne de l'autre côté de la barrière !

_Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il faut remplacer cette bougie !

Entendant cela, Swan se dirigea alors vers le manoir, avant de leur assurer :

_Je vais vous en chercher une !

_Ok ! fit l'un des deux gardes, en posant son fusil contre le chariot élévateur.

_Hé, Sei ! s'écria le deuxième garde ! Tu vois quelque chose ?

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, un troisième garde affirma, du haut de la barrière :

_Non, rien ! Comme d'habitude !

Se frottant les yeux, il se mit à s'étirer avant de demander :

_Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de monter la garde ?

_Bien sûr que oui, imbécile ! Les zombies pourraient venir ici à n'importe quel moment ! Il ne faut pas négliger notre rôle !

_Surtout que le chef est là ! remarqua l'autre garde ! S'il se passe quelque chose, à cause de nous, je préfère de loin fuir en plein territoire ennemi plutôt que de lui faire face !

_C'est clair ! approuva le dénommé Sei.

Il prit soudain son sérieux, en apercevant une silhouette au loin, en train d'avancer vers eux.

_Hum ? fit-il, en agrippant une paire de jumelles.

_Tu vois quelque chose ?

S'apprêtant à lui répondre, Sei ouvrit soudain la bouche avant de faire un pas en arrière :

_Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Il se tut soudain.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir l'un de ses camarades.

À cet instant, un projectile leur tomba droit dessus et manqua de peu de les écraser.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ? s'étonnèrent les gardes, en identifiant ce qui venait d'atterrir devant eux.

Ils se figèrent à l'instant même où isl reconnurent ce qui restait du corps de leur ami.

_S … Sei ? s'horrifièrent-ils.

Entendant alors un bruit dans leur dos, ils finirent par apercevoir une silhouette, au sommet de la barrière, à l'endroit même où se trouvait leur ami, il y a quelques secondes à peine.

_C'est quoi ça ? voulurent-ils savoir à l'instant même où la silhouette fonça dans leur direction.


	26. chapitre 24

_Pour la dernière fois, donnes nous tes armes !

Entourant Kohta, avec quelques camarades, un garde menaçait ce dernier afin qu'il puisse lui donner les armes à feu qu'il avait en sa possession. Ceci était sans compter la ténacité du garçon, qui refusait catégoriquement de céder la moindre munition.

_Je refuse ! s'écria-t-il, en serrant ses armes contre lui ! Je les ais eu en me battant ! Il n'est pas question que je vous les donne !

_Donnes les nous ! s'écria un garde ! Un gamin comme toi n'a pas besoin d'avoir ça dans les mains !

_Nous sommes en guerre contre un ennemi que nous ne pouvons sous-estimer ! La moindre erreur peut nous coûter ! Est-ce que tu es au moins conscient de cela ?

_Bien sûr ! assura Kohta ! Mais, même en sachant ça, je ne vous les donnerais jamais !

_Et pourquoi ?

_Personne ici ne pourrait les utiliser mieux que moi ! assura le garçon ! Je les connais par cœur !

_Et alors ? Tu crois quoi ? Le monde que tu connaissais est mort, gamin ! Il n'est pas question que nous te laissons ces armes alors que nous pourrons nous en servir pour patrouiller dans la ville et sauver d'autres vies ! Ce que tu fais là n'est rien d'autre qu'un geste égoïste !

_Kohta ! l'appela tout à coup Saya, en arrivant vers lui.

_Saya ?

_Mademoiselle ? s'étonnèrent les gardes.

_Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes armes ? voulut savoir la jeune fille ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de les cacher !

_Il … Il fallait que je les démonte toutes, pour les examiner au moindre détail ! lui apprit le garçon.

_Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

_Non ! s'écria le garçon ! Si je veux pouvoir te protéger, il faut que je sache exactement de quoi ces armes sont capables !

La regardant avec franchise, il déclara :

_Si je suis toujours en vie, c'est parce que je me suis accroché, à toi, au lycée, durant l'attaque ! Mais maintenant que j'ai toutes ces armes, il n'est pas question que je me comporte toujours comme un boulet, à ton égard ! Je veux me battre à tes côtés !

S'arrêtant soudain, derrière la jeune fille, Takashi, Rei et Hisashi avait pu écouter le discours de leur ami, qui ressemblait fort à une déclaration.

_Kohta … !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? voulut savoir une grosse voix.

La reconnaissant, les gardes tournèrent aussitôt leur visage vers un nouveau venu, qui marchait aux côtés de la mère de Saya.

_Co … Commandant ! s'écrièrent ses hommes, en reconnaissant Souichiro.

_Là, ça sent les ennuis ! remarqua Hisashi.

_Contre lui, Kohta n'a aucune chance ! approuva Rei.

_Monsieur, ce lycéen ne veut pas nous confier ses armes ! lui apprit un garde.

Entendant cela, le père de Saya se dressa face à Kohta, avant de lui demander :

_Qui es-tu ?

_Je … Je … ! s'apeura le garçon.

Serrant tout à coup ses armes dans ses bras, il finit par se mettre debout avant de déclarer :

_Je suis Kohta Hirano ! J'étais un élève du lycée Fujimi, dans la même classe que votre fille !

_Oh ? Tu me sembles avoir une grande détermination en toi ! Je suis persuadé que nous avons tous les deux un but à accomplir ! Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi refuses-tu de donner tes armes alors qu'elles permettraient à nous battre face à nos ennemis ?

_Parce que, sans elles, je redeviendrais le pitoyable lycéen que j'étais ! hurla le garçon ! Et ça, je refuse ! Afin de défendre mon groupe, afin de me faire une place parmi eux, afin d'avoir le respect de certains d'entre eux, je refuse d'abandonner les armes qui me permettront de montrer ma force ! Sans elles, je ne me sentirais jamais capable de pouvoir continuer ce périple avec mes nouveaux compagnons !

Arrivant soudain, dans la cour, Luffy et ses amis n'avaient rien perdu de l'aveu du garçon. Il était clair que le respect dont il cherchait à obtenir était le leur, qu'il voulait qu'ils le considèrent comme l'un de leurs amis. Il voulait avoir une vraie place, dans leur groupe.

_Kohta ? s'étonna Usopp.

_Après avoir entendu cela, penses-tu vraiment que ces lycéens sont aussi inutiles ? voulut savoir Sanji, en allumant une cigarette.

Ne disant rien, Zoro préféra continuer à regarder Kohta qui se dressait sûrement vers le plus grand obstacle qu'il n'eut jamais affronté.

_Jeune homme ! s'écria Souichiro ! Saches qu'ici, il y a des lois ! Et ceux qui ne les respectent peuvent encourir à de graves sentences !

_Je m'en fiche de me faire torturer, de me faire jeter dehors ou autre ! affirma le garçon ! La seule peur que j'ai est de perdre mes armes !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Souichiro.

Il dégaina soudain son sabre, avant de demander :

_As-tu plus peur de perdre des armes que de mourir ?

Entendant cela, le garçon fit soudain un pas en arrière, en constatant que le père de Saya n'aurait sûrement aucune hésitation à tuer un insecte comme lui. Néanmoins … Néanmoins, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Oui, avec ses armes il ne pouvait que faire face à tous ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin, y comprit la mort.

_Oui ! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! affirma-t-il, en pointant l'une de ses armes vers l'homme ! Je suis prêt à me battre contre n'importe qui afin de le prouver !

_Qui l'en soit ainsi ! soupira soudain l'adulte.

Avant même que Kohta ne puisse voir son geste, la lame de l'homme de rapprocha de sa gorge en un éclair. Elle aurait certainement décapité le garçon, sans aucune hésitation, si une seconde lame ne l'avait pas soudain bloquée. Se sentant soudain tombé en arrière, Kohta aperçut quelqu'un se dresser devant lui, tandis que les gardes écarquillèrent les yeux, en constatant que le nouveau venu avait stoppé net l'attaque du chef des lieux.

Cillant à peine, le père de Saya regarda alors la personne qui lui faisait maintenant face, avant de lui demander :

_Qui es-tu, jeune sabreur ?

_Roronoa Zoro ! lui apprit son adversaire.

À cet instant, les deux hommes effectuèrent un pas en arrière, tout en continuant de fixer la personne qui lui faisait face.

_J'y … J'y crois pas ! s'écria un garde ! Cette homme a arrêté l'attaque du commandant comme si de rien n'était !

_Mais il sort d'où celui-là ?

Même Saya ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, en apercevant la prestation de Zoro. D'accord, elle était au courant qu'il était fort. Pourtant, elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de contrer le sabre de son père.

De son côté Zoro resta étonnamment calme. Jusqu'à maintenant, seule Saeko avait pu quelque peu l'impressionner, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé la première fois. Néanmoins, cet homme était d'un tout autre niveau. Il n'était pas assez fort pour le battre, certes, mais Zoro était certain qu'il aurait pu facilement tuer un zombie-lézard. Oui, cette personne était la première qui venait d'attirer toute son attention.

Les voyant immobile, aucune des pirates ne fit le moindre mouvement, se demanda ce qui allait se passer, maintenant que leur ami s'était mis le chef des lieux à dos.

* * *

_Hé, les gars ! s'écria Swan, en accourant ! J'ai la bougie !

Arrivant là où il avait laissé Sei et les deux autres gardes, il finit par laisser tomber l'objet, à ses pieds, en apercevant le carnage qui se dressait devant lui. À quelques mètres seulement, le corps de Sei était complètement aplati contre le sol, tandis que la tête et les épaules d'un autre garde était encastré dans un mur.

_Mais que … ?

Entendant soudain des bruits de mastication, il se tourna vers la barrière, pour apercevoir le troisième garde dont le corps était en train de se faire ronger par un zombie. Néanmoins, ce dernier était bien différent de tout ceux que l'homme avait pu rencontrer. Haut de quatre mètres, il avait un corps tout en muscles, tandis qu'il ne comportait pas la moindre trace blessure. En fin de compte, seule sa peau grise, ses yeux sans iris et le fait qu'il mangeait un humain montrait qu'il était un mort-vivant.

_Toi ! s'écria Sawan, en pointant le canon de son revolver vers sa tête ! Tu vas le payer !

L'entendant, le zombie jeta soudain le reste de son repas vers lui. Esquivant le projectile à temps, Swan vit soudain le monstre se mettre debout et dévoiler, ainsi, l'énorme 5 qui était tatoué sur son abdomen.

_Un cinq ?

Tout à coup, le monstre ferma son poing avant de l'envoyer en plein dans la barrière. En un instant, cette dernière s'écroula sous le regard médusé de l'homme. Ouvrant grand la bouche sans pouvoir dire la moindre parole, il ne put même pas tirer sur le monstre, quand ce dernier se mit à rugir à travers l'énorme brèche qu'il venait de faire.

Durant quelques secondes, Swan le laissa crier avant de finalement cesser de trembler et de le mettre dans sa ligne de mire.

_Sale monstre ! Prends ça !

Tirant à cet instant, il lui envoya trois balles qui percutèrent son crâne. Cependant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand les projectiles ricochèrent sur sa peau, sans lui faire la moindre égratignure.

_Mais que … ? commença Swan, avant d'entendre un bruit.

Tandis que le monstre n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, l'homme se mit à claquer des dents, en voyant des silhouettes arriver, de l'autre côté de la brèche. Devant lui, tout un groupe de zombies était sur le point de pénétrer dans la zone sécurisée.

Voyant cela, Swan prit ses jambes à son cou, avant de mettre la main dans ses poches, à la recherche de son talkie-walkie.

« Il faut que je prévienne le camp ! Il faut que … ! »

Soudain, à l'instant même où il sortit son objet de communication, il tourna son regard pour voir l'énorme zombie courir juste à côté de lui.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'accélérer quand ce dernier le frappa au visage, tellement fort, qu'il l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

* * *

Loin de se douter de l'énorme danger qui les guettait, toutes les personnes étaient en train de se regrouper autour de Souichiro et de Zoro, alors que les deux hommes continuaient de se faire face. Immobile, Tsunoda et Mizusu les fixaient, devant la porte d'entrée, avant d'être rejoint par Yuuki et Kurokami. Se mêlant à la foule, Miura assistait aussi à la scène, tandis que Toshimi, Takuzo, Yamada et Alice se trouvèrent non loin de lui. Enfin, Morita et Naomi étaient parvenus à se retrouver non loin de l'équipage de Luffy, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil.

Tandis que personne n'osait bouger, le lourd silence qui s'était installé au sein du camp, se stoppa à l'instant même où Zoro demanda :

_Tu n'as jamais essayé de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Se mettant légèrement à sourire, en entendant cela, le père de Saya l'interrogea :

_Comment le sais-tu ?

_Quand un homme frappe avec force, ou avec retenu, je sais faire la différence ! lui assura l'homme.

_Je voulais juste savoir si sa détermination était aussi forte qu'il le prétendait ! lui expliqua Souichiro ! Néanmoins, j'étais loin de me douter que quelqu'un tenterait de me porter un coup comme tu vois de le faire !

_ Si j'avais vraiment voulu t'attaquer, tu ne serais plus de ce monde ! l'informa Zoro ! Tout ce que je voulais faire était de bloquer ton arme, rien de plus !

L'écoutant, Souichiro lui demanda :

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu protégé ce garçon ?

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Zoro finit par avouer :

_Parce qu'il est parvenu à me montrer sa force !

L'écoutant alors qu'elle était accoudé contre un mur, Saeko se mit à écarquiller ses yeux, tandis qu'elle l'écoutait. Grinçant des dents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en rage, en comprenant que Kohta était la première personne de leur groupe à avoir obtenu le respect de Zoro. Mais, dans ce cas, quelle était la différence entre lui et elle ? Comment Kohta pouvait être plus fort qu'elle alors qu'elle plus plus rapide et plus puissante que lui ?

Restant calme, quand à lui, Souichiro finit par l'interroger :

_Et tu serais prêt à te mettre à dos tout ce camp, juste pour cela ?

_Ce n'est pas que pour cela ! lui affirma Zoro ! C'est juste que je viens juste de constater que j'avais grandement sous-estimé le potentiel d'un de mes compagnons !

« Compagnon ? s'étonna Kohta ! Il vient juste de dire que j'étais son compagnon ? »

Se levant à cet instant, il afficha alors un regard confiant avant de doubler le sabreur. Se plaçant devant lui, il finit par s'arrêter devant Souichiro avant de lui apprendre :

_Monsieur ! Je sais qu'à vos yeux, je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un lycéen rondouillard qui n'a sûrement pas plus d'utilité qu'un pauvre gamin ! Néanmoins, je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je ne garde pas mes armes par pure caprice, ou seulement pour avoir l'impression d'être l'homme le plus armé qui soit ! Non, je veux les garder avec moi afin de pouvoir remplir l'objectif que je me suis fixé !

_Et quel est-il ? voulut savoir l'homme.

_Protéger votre fille ! affirma Kohta, sans une once d'hésitation, dans sa voix.

_Protéger ma fille ? s'étonna souichiro, en fronçant ses sourcils ! Es-tu au moins certain d'avoir les triples nécessaire à cela ?

Devant ce regard dur, Kohta sentit une partie de son courage s'envoler. Ne sachant plus quoi dire devant cet homme, il vit soudain Takashi venir à son secours :

_Monsieur, je vous assure que ce que dis Kohta est vrai !

_Hum ? fit l'homme, en le regardant.

D'abord silencieux, durant quelques instants, il finit par affirmer :

_Tu es Takashi Komuro, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu es ami avec ma fille depuis l'école maternelle ! Alors, ceci veut donc dire que vous êtes arrivé ici, ensemble ?

_Absolument ! Et c'est pour cela que je peux vous assurer que Kohta n'a pas cessé de se battre afin de pouvoir protéger Saya !

_Et ce n'est pas tout ! affirma Hisashi, en arrivant à son tour ! Lors du sauvetage d'une petite fille, il a mit toutes ses forces dans la bataille afin de nous aider à la tirer de là !

_Depuis le début de notre périple, il n'a pas arrêté de se battre contre ces monstres, tout en restant droit et honnête avec nous ! termina Rei.

_Les … amis ? s'étonna Kohta.

_Kohta n'est qu'un imbécile ! affirma soudain Saya, en marchant vers le garçon ! Il manque d'intelligence, n'a aucune endurance et il est naïf ! Néanmoins, il est quelqu'un en qui j'ai maintenant confiance et qui a su être à mes côtés au moment où j''en avais besoin, père !

Se positionnant aux côtés de Takashi et les autres, elle termina avec :

_Ne prends pas Kohta pour un incapable alors qu'il peut se montrer aussi compétent que toi au combat !

Un sourire germa alors sur le visage de Yuriko, qui avait bien du mal à se dire que sa fille venait de complimenter quelqu'un. Durcissant encore plus son regard, Souichiro, serra de nouveau le manche de son sabre.

_Même si tu es ma fille, je n'aime guère que l'on contredise mes ordres !

Il y eut alors un sentiment de peur qui traversa le corps des lycéens. Cependant, ce dernier disparut au moment même où l'homme finit par ranger son sabre dans son fourreau.

_Néanmoins, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je croise le chemin de personnes ayant une telle bravoure dans leur regard !

Regardant Kohta, il affirma :

_Je te laisse tes armes ! Néanmoins, si jamais j'apprends que tu ne t'en ais pas servi pour protéger ma fille, dans le futur, dans ce cas, dis-toi que personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te tuer sous ma lame !

_B … Bien monsieur ! assura le lycéen.

_ Père ? s'étonna Saya.

_Si ce garçon t'a protégé, il est de mon devoir de père de lui montrer ma gratitude ! affirma l'homme.

Voyant que la situation s'était calmé, Zoro finit par ranger ses sabres dans leurs propres fourreaux. Mais alors qu'il fit demi-tour, Shouichiro l'appela :

_Quand à toi … !

Zoro tendit alors le bras, et attrapa le sabre que le père de Saya venait de lui lancer.

_Ceci est mon Kyu Gunto ! C'est le deuxième sabre qui m'ait le plus précieux ! Je te l'offre, afin de féliciter ton courage ! Et, quand tu auras fini de jouer au héros, viens me voir, je t'accorderais une place dans mon escorte afin de pouvoir d'envoyer en mission ! Des types qui ont du cran, comme toi, ils ne courent pas les rues !

N'affichant qu'un simple sourire, Zoro finit par s'en aller, avant d'affirmer :

_Je tâcherai d'y réfléchir !

Se dirigeant alors vers ses amis, il finit par les doubler et, avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quelque chose, il apprit à Luffy :

_Emmènes les, si tu veux ! En fin de compte, ils peuvent peut-être au moins nous être d'une certaine utilité !

L'écoutant, son capitaine ne put retenir un sourire, en constatant que son ami venait de complimenter, indirectement, les lycéens, grâce au courage de Kohta et à l'intervention de Takashi et ls autres. Ils se sont dressés face à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux et l'ont affronté sans sourciller. Pour le coup, Zoro ne pouvait que les féliciter.

Passant devant Robin, il préféra éviter son regard. Cependant, le petit sourire qu'elle affichait signifiait très clairement que son opinion venait de changer, à son égard.

Il lui aurait très bien pu dire quelque chose mais il avait quelqu'un d'autre à voir, en priorité.

Se dirigeant, ainsi, jusqu'à l'arrière du manoir, il y trouva Saeko, en train de s'entraîner à frapper le tronc d'un arbre, avec son sabre en bois. Ce dernier était en train de s'user à chaque coup, tandis que la jeune fille refusait de s'arrêter.

Entendant alors Zoro arriver dans son dos, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour lui demander :

_Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

_Pour te demander de venir, en excursion, avec moi !

_Hein ? s'étonna la jeune fille, en se tournant vers lui.

Attrapant alors le sabre que Zoro venait de lui lancer, elle eut à peine le temps d'identifier l'objet quand l'homme lui affirma :

_Quand j'étais faible, j'ai demandé, à genoux, à l'épéiste le plus fort du monde, de m'entraîner pour devenir aussi fort que lui ! Tu as du potentiel, Saeko Busujima ! Tu as la puissance, la stratégie mais il te manque maintenant la volonté que tu viens de perdre !

_Volonté ? s'étonna-t-elle ! Mais … pourquoi veux-tu m'entraîner ?

_Ceci n'est pas seulement mon combat et celui de mes amis ! affirma Zoro ! C'est aussi le vôtre ! Si vous voulez venger touts vos proches qui sont morts, rejoignez nous et devenez plsu fort !

Dégainant soudain son sabre, il effectua un rapide geste, avant de le ranger. Dans son dos, Saeko entendit alors le haut de l'arbre se faire découper avant de tomber au sol.

_Je te le demanderais qu'une fois ! Si tu es prête à recevoir un entraînement pour faire de même, deviens mon élève !

Ne sachant que faire devant cette annonce, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler toutes les fois où elle s'est sentie ridicule, ces derniers jours. Elle se sentant maintenant, tellement rabaissée, qu'elle se demandait si elle avait aujourd'hui, le moindre avenir dans le kendo. La voyant demeurer muette, Zoro prit cela comme une réponse et finit par se retirer.

_Dommage, j'avais bien cru que … !

_Laissez moi devenir votre disciple !

Se retournant alors, Zoro vit la jeune fille, à genoux face à lui.

_Je veux devenir forte ! Devenir assez forte pour protéger mes amis ! Pour tuer tous ces monstres !

Relevant la tête, elle affirma alors :

_Je veux devenir la personne la plus forte au kendo !

Entendant cela, Zoro finit par lui faire un geste de la tête, afin de lui dire de le suivre :

_Nous allons faire un tour dehors, dans la zone infectée ! Tâche de te rendre utile !

_D'accord ! affirma-t-elle.

Néanmoins, avant de le suivre, elle finit par se saisir de son sabre en bois, avant de le planter au sol.

_C'est ici que s'arrête mon chemin !

Plaçant le fourreau de sa nouvelle arme, au niveau de sa ceinture, elle assura ensuite :

_Pour moi, se sera un nouveau commencement ! Je suis prête à refaire face à ce monde !

S'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, Zoro fut coupé, en entendant un énorme fracas.

* * *

_Non, mais tu es complètement idiot ! affirma Takuzo, à Kohta ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

_J'étais prêt à cela ! affirma le garçon.

Tandis que les gardes avait fini par faire dissiper la foule qui s'était agglutiné, les lycéens avaient finit par rejoindre Takashi et les autres. Ils étaient, à ce moment là, presque tous réuni. Il y avait juste Tsunoda qui était resté près de la porte d'entrée, et Miura, Kawamoto et Taniuchi qui manquaient à l'appel.

_Difficile de croire que tu viens juste de gagner le respect de cet homme ! affirma Morita ! Là, je dis chapeau, vieux !

_Ne l'encourages pas ! rétorqua Saya ! Cela aurait pu très mal tourner !

_Il faut avouer que Zoro a été trop cool ! affirma Mizusu ! Il a arrêté cet homme avec une telle facilité !

Takashi allait dire quelque chose, quand il entendit :

_Hé, Takashi !

Se retournant, il aperçut Luffy lui faire face, tandis que ses amis se trouvaient non loin derrière lui .

_Oui ?

_Cela vous dirait de venir avec nous ?

_Hein ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

_Nous allons bientôt partir d'ici, afin de nous mettre en quête de la cause de tout ce remue-ménage ! leur apprit Nami.

_Nous allons sûrement faire face à beaucoup de dangers ! ajouta Usopp.

_Cependant, cela ne nous dérangerait pas de vous emmener avec nous ! assura Sanji.

Devant le sourire des quatre autres personnes, les lycéens comprirent qu'ils étaient sérieux dans leurs propos.

_Alors, est-ce que cela vous plairait-il de continuer l'aventure avec nous ? réinterrogea Luffy.

Encore une fois, Takashi fut stoppé par deux voix qui déclarèrent :

_Nous voulons venir !

Se retourna, il regarda Rei et Hisashi, qui affirmèrent :

_Je sais pertinemment ce que tu veux faire, Takashi !

_De plus, on forme un parfait trio, non ?

_Moi aussi, je veux équipe avec vous ! assura Toshimi.

_Moi, je commence à bien vous apprécier ! affirma Yamada.

_Je me sens en sécurité avec vous ! avoua Naomi.

_Et puis, je crois que nous avons déjà trouvé un semblant de place parmi vous ! termina Yuuki.

Arrivant alors, vers le groupe, Tsunoda affirma, à la surprise générale :

_Tu es à la tête d'une vraie bande de tarés, mais je ne peux qu'admettre que je t'aime bien, chapeau de paille !

Entendant cela, Mizusu se mit à sourire avant de donner elle même son approbation, en même que les autres. Finalement, étant le seul resté silencieux, Takashi resta immobile avant de tendre finalement la main vers Luffy, tout en affirmant :

_Je sais que je suis faible ! Que m'emmenez avec vous ne vous attirerait sûrement que des ennuis, mais je veux me rendre utile ! Laisses moi t'accompagner et devenir plus fort à tes côtés !

Sans hésitation, Luffy frappa soudain la paume de sa main avant d'assurer :

_C'est d'accord, Kashi !

_Kashi ? s'étonna le garçon, en se demandant si cette déformation de son prénom était pour lui montrer qu'il le considérait comme un ami, ou plutôt comme une personne faible.

_Dans ce cas, il faut … ! commença Saya.

À cet instant, la porte de la grille fut détruite et s'envola dans les airs, avant de retomber au niveau de la fontaine de la cour. Aussitôt tout le monde se tourna vers l'ancienne place du portail, où se tenait maintenant une silhouette humanoïde mesurant quatre mètres de haut. Voyant sa taille, Usopp se mit à crier :

_Un … Un zombie géant !

_Non, il est deux fois plus petit ! rétorqua Franky, en constatant qu'il dépassait à peine Brook.

S'avançant alors vers le manoir, le nouveau venu pour faire voir son corps renforcé ainsi que l niveau qu'il portait sur l'abdomen.

_Le numéro 5 ! remarqua Brook.

_Là, on est tombé sur du très lourd ! affirma Sanji.

Constatant la même chose que lui, plusieurs gardes se positionnèrent devant le zombie, afin de l'empêcher de passer.

_Hep, comme si on allait te laisser aller comme bon te semble ! S'écria l'un d'eux, en pointant une arme à feu vers lui.

Imité par ses camarades, il se mit à tirer. Bientôt, une dizaine de projectiles fusa vers le zombie et le percutèrent sans que ce dernier ne fasse le moindre geste. Pourtant, aucune balle ne parvint à s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Toutes ricochèrent en percutant cette dernière, ou tombèrent au sol, complètement aplaties.

_Mais comment … ? s'étonna l'un des hommes.

Ouvrant soudain ses bras, le zombie poussa un puissant rugissement, comparable à celui que poussait les géants. Puis, positionnant son regard vers le petit groupe, il finit par cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de pupille apparaissent dans ces derniers.

_Il … Il a des iris ?

_Mais alors … il peut nous voir !

À peine cette phrase fut-elle prononcée que le zombie fonça droit vers les gardes, qui se mirent aussitôt à se blottir les uns contre les autres. Un énorme choc frontal se fit alors sentir, tandis qu'un violent coulent d'air secoua l'intégralité de l'endroit.

Faisant un pas en arrière, Takashi se mit à déglutir, en voyant Luffy envoyer son poing dans le visage du zombie, tandis que ce dernier l'avait imité. De force égale, le nouveau venu était parvenu à ne pas reculer d'un moindre millimètre. Mais, le plus terrifiant fut sûrement la matière dont son bras était maintenant recouverte et qui ressemblait, à deux gouttes d'eau à celle qui recouvrait aussi le bras de Luffy.

_Le haki … de l'armement ! murmura Robin.

_Comment cela est possible ? voulut savoir Chopper.

Sautant soudain en arrière, Luffy passa le dos de sa main sur sa joue endolorie, tandis que le zombie le regarda, sans éprouver la moindre douleur. Constatant que sa puissance n'était en rien comparable à tous les zombies contre qui il s'était battu, jusqu'à maintenant, le pirate finit par poser son poing au sol, avant de déclarer :

_Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais je vais t'éclater !

Se jambes se mirent alors à agir comme des pompes, tandis que de la fumée sortit de son corps :

_GEAR SECOND !

Le voyant préparer une attaque, le zombie courut vers lui, aussitôt imité par Luffy, qui balança aussi ses bras en arrière.

_GUM GUM … !

Les bras du zombie se recouvrèrent soudain de haki, comme ceux de Luffy.

_... Jet Bazooka !

Se percutant une nouvelle fois, les deux adversaires créaient un impact bien plus puissant que le premier. Se protégeant le visage, en voyant des étincelles se créer sous l'action de leur force, Usopp ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner :

_Ils … Ils sont de force égale !

Néanmoins, à cet instant, le zombie ouvrit soudain sa bouche, tandis qu'un rayon y apparut.

_Hein ? s'étonna Luffy.

Une énorme explosion se produit, à l'instant même où l'attaque le toucha.


	27. Chapitre 25

Sous le souffle de l'explosion, plusieurs des gardes furent éjectés, avec force, en arrière. Atterrissant ici et là, l'un d'eux finit par tomber aux pieds de Souichiro qui regardait, avec surprise, l'énorme nuage de fumée qui venait de se former au centre de la cour.

_Mais que … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_Chef, un zombie anormalement puissant est parvenu à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! lui apprit un rescapé ! Les balles ne lui font aucun effet et il vient de lancer un rayon laser !

_Quoi ?

Se préoccupant, quant à elle, de l'adversaire du monstre, Toshimi voulut savoir :

_Luffy … il est … ?

_Certainement pas ! rétorqua Nami.

_Mais avec un coup aussi puissant … ! commença Takuzo.

_Et en pleine face, en plus ! termina Kurokami.

Tout à coup, Luffy ressortit de la fumée, en se sentant expédier en arrière. Plantant ses pieds dans le sol, il parvint à ralentir sa course, avant de la stopper complètement. Les bras croisés devant son visage, il laissa découvrir qu'il avait recouvert ces derniers de haki, tout comme l'avant de son abdomen. Cette protection, de dernière seconde était parvenu, à temps, à bloquer l'attaque et à limiter fortement les dégâts. Néanmoins, rien qu'à voir la trace fumante sur son ventre, il était clair qu'il aurait pu mourir, s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bon réflexes.

_Ce laser … ! constata-t-il, en essayant de distinguer la silhouette du zombie dans la fumée.

_C'est le laser de Vegapunk ! s'écria soudain Franky.

_Hein ? fit Hisashi ! De qui ?

_C'est un scientifique très renommé dans notre monde ! lui expliqua le cyborg ! Normalement, l'une de ses armes les plus puissantes ne devraient pas arriver aux mains de ce monstre ! À moins que … !

Se mettant soudain à déglutir, Usopp suggéra :

_Que Vegapunk ait quelque chose avoir avec ça !

À cet instant, le zombie sortit du nuage de fumée et fonça droit en direction de Luffy. Se positionnant, ce dernier finti par utiliser sa vitesse pour éviter sa charge et se retrouver dans son dos.

_GUM GUM … ! commença-t-il, en commençant à le viser ! … JET PISTOL !

Cependant, alors que son poing devait le frapper, le zombie disparu à son tour, tandis que l'attaque de Luffy ne frappa que le sol.

_Quoi ? s'étonna le pirate, surpris par sa vitesse.

Sentant soudain une ombre en train de le recouvrir, il eut à peine le temps de lever son visage qu'il se fit frapper au visage. Utilisant le haki, le zombie parvint à l'éjecter avec force contre un mur. Voyant ce dernier arrivé vers lui, en vitesse grand V, Luffy ouvrit soudain le bouche avant de gonfler son ventre.

_BALLOON !

Agissant comme un airbag, son corps parvint à temps à amorcer l'impact. Pourtant, à peine eut-il le temps de toucher le mur que le zombie sauta vers lui et le frappa de nouveau en plein visage. Ne pouvant pas se défendre sous cette force, Luffy sentit sa tête se faire marteler, tandis que le zombie prit un malin plaisir à le frapper une dizaine de fois. Libérant, petit à petit de l'air, le corps de Luffy retrouva, peu à peu, sa forme d'origine, tandis qu'il se faisait encastrer dans le mur. Le voyant en position de faiblesse, le monstre lui envoya un dernier coup de poing, en y administrant toute sa force. Heurtant Luffy au milieu de son abdomen, il finit par le faire traverser entièrement le mur.

_Je … Je rêve ! s'apeura Usopp.

_Il vient de se débarrasser du chapeau de paille comme si de rien n'était ! affirma Tsunoda.

Restant maintenant immobile, le zombie semblait regarder le mur pour savoir si Luffy avait succomber, ou non, à ses coups. Néanmoins, un cri finit par lui faire tourner la tête :

_Tireur ! Préparez-vous !

Aussitôt, trois hommes se positionnèrent devant Souichiro, avant de se mettre à viser le zombie, avec des lances roquettes dans les mains. Le temps que le mort-vivant puisse comprendre ce qui allait se passer, Souichiro baissa soudain son bras afin de donner l'ordre de tirer. Sans attendre, trois missiles foncèrent à toutes allures vers le monstre.

Ce dernier, voyant les missiles arriver vers lui, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de courir dans leurs directions. Basculant son corps ensuite, de gauche à droite, il finit par les esquiver une à une, sans le moindre effort. Apercevant cela, Souichiro se mit à froncer son regard tandis que les trois missiles explosèrent au loin. Mettant une main sur le manche de son sabre, il finit par le sortir, avant de courir à la rencontre de son nouvel adversaire.

_Père, non ! s'écria Saya, en le voyant faire.

L'ignorant, l'homme dirigea sa lame vers la tête du zombie, alors que la peau de ce dernier se recouvra déjà de haki. Ne perdant pas confiance pour autant, Souichiro aurait pu le toucher, si un poing n'avait pas frappé la créature, à l'arrière du crâne. Se jetant éjecter contre le sol, ce dernier s'écrasa au pied de Souichiro, tandis que ce dernier regarda, avec étonnement, Luffy en train de flotter au-dessus de lui, en faisant tourner ses jambes, tel une soucoupe volante.

_Mais … ? Comment … ?

_Recules ! lui ordonna soudain le pirate ! GUM GUM … !

Se remettant debout, le zombie eut à peine le temps de tourner le regard vers lui quand plusieurs dizaine de coups de poings foncèrent vers lui.

_... GUTLING !

Tandis que Souichiro fit un pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de la trajectoire des attaques, le mort-vivant n'eut le temps de se déplacer afin de les esquiver. À la place, il positionna ses bras devant lui, afin d'arrêter le maximum de coup de poing.

Pendant quelques instants, tous les rescapés du manoir purent alors voir l'étrange pouvoir de Luffy , qui pouvait allonger ses bras autant de fois qu'il le voulait, tandis que le zombie paraît chacun de ses coups sans le moindre problème. Finalement, ce dernier ouvrit soudain la main, avant de réussir à se saisir de l'un des bras de Luffy. Le tirant vers lui, il prépara son poing valide afin de le frapper, dès qu'il serait à sa portée. Voyant, pourtant, son geste, comme une opportunité, Luffy balança son bras libre, en arrière avant de la tournoyer :

_GUM GUM CARABINE !

Frappant à pleine puissance, son poing atteignit son adversaire juste en dessous de son cou. Restant toujours immobile, la première seconde, il finit cependant par être envoyé en arrière tout en lâchant le bras de Luffy. Touchant le sol, ce dernier se mit à courir vers le corps du zombie, qui volait toujours, avant de sauter au-dessus de lui. Formant une flèche, avec ses pieds, il dirigea ces derniers vers son ennemi et parvint à le plaquer contre le sol.

_LANCE !

Le regard abasourdi, les gardes purent voir le corps du zombie s'enfoncer dans une couche de béton, après que l'impact soit parvenu à faire fissurer cette dernière.

_Il … Il l'a fait ! se réjouit alors Mizusu.

_Pas du tout ! rétorqua Yuuki ! Il n'a pas détruit sa tête !

En effet, tandis que Luffy atterrit près de lui, le zombie se releva de nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas la moindre blessure.

_Tsss ! fit Luffy, en se remettant en position d'attaque.

L'imitant, son adversaire le regarda quelque instants, avant que les deux combattants ne se propulsent l'un vers l'autre. S'attaquant alors littéralement avec des poings de haki, ils frappèrent ou se firent frappé sans se préoccuper de leur défense. Créant de violents courants d'air, sous chaque impact, ces derniers ne firent cependant pas ciller une seul fois Zoro, tandis que l'homme regardait le combat, en fronçant ses sourcils. Cela se voyait à peine, mais, sous chaque coup, l'un des deux adversaires reculait quelque peu, à chaque fois.

Lançant son poing vers le visage du zombie, Luffy eut alors la surprise de voir ce dernier basculer sa tête sur le côté pour l'esquiver. Puis, le prenant de vitesse, il frappa le pirate de nouveau et fit tomber l'homme quelques mètres plus loin. Se relevant alors, avec difficulté, Luffy lui lança un regard noir, avant de foncer de nouveau sur lui. Le zombie en fit alors de même avant que leurs poings ne se percutent de plein fouet.

Au début du combat, ce genre d'attaque n'avait trouvé aucun vainqueur. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Luffy se mit à reculer tandis que le zombie parvint à faire un pas dans sa direction.

_Le zombie aurait augmenté sa puissance ? voulut savoir Saeko.

_Non ! C'est le contraire ! rétorqua Zoro ! C'est Luffy qui perd en puissance, face à cet adversaire dont l'endurance est illimité !

À cet instant, le zombie parvint de nouveau à décocher un coup de poing, à Luffy, qui tomba alors à genoux, devant ses pieds. Le voyant e position de faiblesse, le zombie se prépara à l'achever, quand il ressentit une sorte de pression, au-dessus de sa tête.

Levant cette dernière, il vit alors un énorme nuage en train de se former au-dessus de sa tête. Baissant ensuite le regard, il aperçut plusieurs mini nuages sortir du climat-tack de Nami, qui s'écria alors :

_Avis de tempête ! La foudre va bientôt tomber sur ta tête !

_Attends, et Luffy ? l'interrogea Yamada.

_Son corps est en caoutchouc ! rétorqua Robin ! Cela ne lui ferait rien, même s'il se faisait toucher !

Comprenant ce que Nami comptait fair,e le zombie se mit à pousser un cri ressemblant à de l'indignation, avant que la jeune femme ne baissa son bâton. Sans aucun pitié, la foudre tomba droit vers le monstre. Cependant, cessant alors de hurler, le zombie prit appui sur le sol avant de se propulser à toute vitesse vers Nami. Imitant ainsi la puissante attaque, qui n'eut comme effet d'expédier Luffy au loin, en touchant le sol, il fonça en plus vers la rousse, qui ne put rien faire, alors qu'elle était déjà à sa portée.

_Non, ne t'approches pas !

_Nami ! s'écria Chopper.

Faisant soudain augmenter la taille de son corps, il fit éjecter le reste du groupe sur le côté tandis qu'il prit la forme d'une énorme pelote de laine.

_GUARD POINT !

Prit par son élan, le zombie ne put s'arrêter tandis qu'il rencontra le corps de Chopper, avant de s'enfoncer dedans. Apercevant cela, Luffy se remit alors debout avant de se mettre à crier :

_Chopper, envoies le moi !

_Hein ? fit le docteur.

_Fais vite ! lui ordonna Luffy, en mettant alors son pouce entre ses dents.

Comprenant ce qui comptait faire, le renne poussa alors un cri avant de rejeter, avec force, vers son capitaine. Courant vers lui, Luffy fit alors gonfler l'intérieur de son bras, qui décupla aussitôt de volume.

_GEAR THIRD ! s'écria-t-il, en balançant son poing géant dans sa direction ! Prends ça dans les dents !

Ceci était sans compter le fait que son adversaire put se ressaisir, même en continuant sa course. D'abord testabilité, il finit plaquer ses pieds avec force, contre le sol, afin d'effectuer un saut pour s'élever dans les airs. Faisant ensuite une magnifique pirouette, il parvint à passer par -dessus Luffy qui, avec surprise, eut à peine le temps de voir sa silhouette passer dans son dos.

Dès qu'il toucha le sol, le zombie se retourna ensuite avant de frapper le pirate, en plein milieu du dos. Ne pouvant pas ce défendre, ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur, avant de se faire éjecter en direction du manoir. Pénétrant dans l'une des fenêtres du second étage, il fit exploser cette dernière, avec force. Sous l'action de l'impact, une partie de la toiture ne put tenir et ce fut toute cette dernière qui lui tomba dessus.

Se retournant, les uns après les autres, les rescapés affichèrent des regards apeurés, en apercevant leur seule chance de battre ce monstre se faire mettre KO de cette façon.

_Non ! Impossible !

_Il … Il a perdu !

_On va se faire tuer !

Semblant, quant à lui, fier de sa prestation, le zombie poussa un nouveau hurlement, avant de se frapper un gorille tel un gorille.

Faisant soudain tomber sa cigarette au sol, Sanji marmonna soudain :

_Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter, il se propulsa soudain vers le zombie. Tournant son regard vers lui, le zombie s'apprêta à le frapper, avant que l'homme ne sauta et se propulsa dans les airs.

_Il … Il vole ! s'écria quelqu'un.

Le suivant du regard, le zombie ouvrit soudain sa bouche afin de le refaire descendre, à l'aide de son rayon laser. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta en cours de route, avant de transformer la peau de son abdomen, en haki. Le touchant, une demie-seconde plus tard, la lame de Zoro ne parvint même pas à lui faire la moindre éraflure.

_Fichu monstre ! ragea-t-il.

Le voyant immobile, son adversaire s'apprêta à l'écraser, contre le sol, d'un coup de poing. Cependant, un coup de pied sur puissant lui tomba dessus avant de lui fracasser le crâne. Tenant quelques instants, debout, il finit cependant par mettre un genou à terre, avant que Sanji ne fit un saut en arrière. Ayant maintenant une trace d'impact sur le haut de crâne, le zombie s'apprêta à hurler de nouveau, quand une autre personne se mêla au combat.

_En avant ! s'écria Brook, en faisant sur lui, la pointe de son épée en avant.

Voulant lui perforer le crâne, il voulut le prendre de puissance, quand il fut soudain obligé de s'arrêter.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il.

De la morve coula soudain de son nez, quand il remarqua que le zombie était parvenu à coincer son épaule entre ses deux mains. Se remettant debout, il souleva l'arme au-dessus de lui, tout comme le squelette, qui refusa de lâcher son épée.

_Hé, reposes moi !

_Brook ! Va-t-en ! lui ordonna Sanji.

Trop tard. Décidant finalement de lâcher l'arme de Brook, le zombie le frappa presque aussitôt au niveau du visage. Sentant son crâne se fissurer, le squelette se retrouva propulser entre Zoro et Sanji avant d'atterrir au pied des lycéens, qui se mirent à frisonner, en le voyant giser au sol.

_Il l'a battu … d'un seul coup de poing !

_Brook ! hurla Sanji, en se tournant vers lui.

_Fait gaffe, idiot ! l'avertit Sanji.

N'ayant même pas le temps de se retourner, l'homme sentit un rayon lui traverser l'épaule avant d'exploser devant lui, en touchant le sol. Éjecté en même temps que des morceaux du sol, il finit par tomber à terre, la peau complètement calciné.

_Sanji !

Grognant alors,en voyant ses deux compagnons tomber au sol, Zoro fonça alors vers le responsable de tout cela, en pointant ses sabres vers lui.

_On va voir si tu vas continuer à faire le malin, dans deux secondes ! DRAGON … !

Aussi rapide que Luffy, le zombie disparu alors avant de se trouver au-dessus de la tête de Zoro. Une perle de sueur tomba alors du front de l'homme quand il comprit ce qui se passait. Sentant le pied du zombie l'écraser avec force, il ouvrit la bouche afin de cracher le sang qui pénétra dans cette dernière. Laissant échapper son sabre, il se mit à tendre la main vers ce dernier, afin de le récupérer. Empêchant cela, le zombie lui décocha un puissant coup de pied, qui l'envoya contre un mur. Tombant au pied de ce dernier, il se retrouva maintenant avec la tête saignant abondamment. N'ayant cependant pas dit son dernier mot, il se remit debout.

Le voyant avancer en grimaçant, Saeko lui ordonna :

_Arrêtes de bouger ! Tu … !

_Tais toi ! lui ordonna soudain l'homme ! Je ne vais pas abandonner face à lui ! De toute façon, il est venu ici pour tous nous tuer ! Pas question de lui faciliter la tâche en restant couché !

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers lui, le zombie le vit alors marcher dans sa direction. Se préparant alors à l'achever pour de bon, il fit arrêter par un projectile qui s'accrocha à lui. Baissant soudain le regard, il aperçut soudain un coquillage blanc fixé à son abdomen.

_Breath dial ! lui annonça soudain Usopp, en affichant un petit sourire.

Du gaz sortit soudain de l'ouverture de ce dernier, tandis que le zombie commença à chercher le moyen de le décrocher. Néanmoins, il eut beau tirer, le coquillage refusait de bouger.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Kohta, en voyant un nuage de gaz, en train de former autour du zombie.

_Un breath dial ! lui apprit Usopp ! C'est un coquillage qui stocke du gaz et qui peut le libérer comme l'impact dial ! Et je l'ai collé avec une bille à la glue super forte !

_SUPER ! s'écria Franky, en ouvrant ses épaules.

L'extrémité de six roquettes firent alors leurs apparitions.

_Ok ! FRANKY ROCKET LAUNCHER !

Levant le regard, le zombie aperçut alors les six missiles foncer dans sa direction. Préférant les éviter, il s'apprêta à sauter, quand il sentit ses pieds rester ancré dans le sol. Baissant les yeux, il put voir plusieurs paires de mains lui agripper les jambes afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

_Dommage ! affirma Robin, tandis qu'elle croisait les bras.

Ne pouvant rien faire, le zombie vit alors les six roquettes arriver sur lui, avant de le percuter. Assez puissante pour détruire n'importe quel mur, leur puissance fut amplifié par la présence du gaz généré par le breath dial.

Se protégeant le visage, tandis que des débris volèrent autour d'eux, des personne s'affirmèrent :

_Waouh ! Quelle puissance !

_Impossible que ce zombie en ressorte indemne !

_SUPER ! cria Franky, en joignant ses bras ! Ça c'est dû travail d'équipe !

_Ne te précipites pas trop vite ! s'écria Nami ! Il peut être toujours en vie !

_Après une telle explosion ? s'apeura Naomi.

Se levant alors, le nuage de fumée qui s'était manifesté laissa place à une silhouette qui demeurait debout. Surpris, tout le monde put apercevoir alors le corps du zombie, toujours intact. Néanmoins, il avait maintenant de nombreuses marques de brûlures sur la peau, tandis que de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche. Basculant quelques peu, il finit par tomber par terre, complètement raide.

_Ouais ! s'écrièrent plusieurs personnes.

_Tombe et ne te relève pas !

Pourtant, c'est qu'il fit. Se ressaisissant à la dernière seconde, le zombie parvint à retrouver son équilibre, avant de se remettre peu à peu debout. Se redressant complètement, il finit par fixer Franky et Usopp avec colère avant de crier dans leur direction.

_Im … Impossible ! affirma Usopp ! Comment … ?

_Il est immortel ! remarqua Rei, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Immortel ou non, le zombie semblait d'humeur à vouloir prendre sa revanche. Faisant un pas vers le manoir, tandis que la plupart des gens commencèrent à reculer, il finit cependant par se figer. S'immobilisant, lui aussi, Zoro regarda soudain en direction du manoir, afin de voir un petit bout de tuile quitter son emplacement, avant de tomber au sol. Voyant cela, il se laissa soudain tomber en tailleur, avant d'affirmer :

_Il est de retour !

Un puissant coup se fit alors entendre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Tournant tous leur regard dans la même direction, les survivants purent alors apercevoir la toiture détruite du manoir se mettre à trembler.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Saya.

_Ne me dites … ! commença Takuzo.

Comprenant ce qui se passait, Takashi se mit alors à hurler :

_Vas-y, Luffy !

La toiture explosa à cet instant, libérant ainsi le seul espoir qui restait aux rescapés. Pourtant, de la surprise se lut dans chacun de leur regard, quand ils n'aperçurent personne en sortir.

_Lu … Luffy ? s'étonna Nami, en essayant de le voir.

Se concentrant, lui aussi, Le zombie cessa alors de chercher l'homme quand il entendit quelqu'un effectuer de petits sauts, dans son dos. Se retournant, il aperçut soudain le pirate, mais sous un autre aspect. Dans sa nouvelle forme, les proportions de son corps étaient déformées, lui offrant une taille beaucoup plus imposante, et ses bras, son torse et ses jambes étaient enrobées de Haki. Chose à la fois mystérieuse et amusante, il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir debout sur le sol et était sans cesse obligé de sautiller au-dessus de ce dernier, tout en effectuant des bruits semblables à celui d'un ballon.

Maintenant sûr de pouvoir l'emporter, Luffy le mit dans sa ligne de mire avant de s'écrier :

_GEAR FOURTH !


	28. Chapitre 26

Se relevant avec difficulté, Sanji porta soudain un regard sur le drôle de combattant qui venait de faire irruption derrière le zombie. Ayant d'abord la vue troublé par du sang, qui coulait de son front, il finit, peu à peu par distinguer les traits du visage de ce guerrier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'instant même où il reconnut son capitaine :

_Lu... Luffy ?

_Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? voulut savoir Nami.

_Il est différent ! remarqua Chopper.

_C'est le Gear Four ! leur expliqua Robin ! Il a déjà utilisé cette technique pour se battre et vaincre Doflamingo, à Dressrosa, lorsque vous étiez déjà partis ! Elle permet à Luffy de tripler sa force sa force de combat !

_Mais alors, dans ce cas, impossible qu'il perde ! remarqua Yamada.

_Cette technique est malheureusement une attaque à double tranchant ! rétorqua Franky ! Il ne peut tenir sous cette forme que quelques minutes seulement et, à la fin de ce délai, il se retrouva sans énergie pendant un petit moment !

_Donc, il faut qu'il le mette KO , en vitesse ! comprit Saya.

Pensant la même chose qu'elle, Luffy rentra soudain l'un de ses poings dans son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'enfoncer davantage.

_GUM GUM … !

Ne le trouvant en rien plus effrayant, comparé à tout à l'heure, le zombie se mit à grogner, avant de foncer sur lui.

_KONG GUN !

Un coup de poing dévastateur. Voici ce que sentit le zombie, tandis que le poing de Luffy le frappa à l'emplacement de son estomac. Laissant échapper du sang, en ouvrant la bouche, il finit par se faire éjecter contre l'un des murs qui entourait le manoir et traversa ce dernier sans difficulté. Continuant sa course, il rencontra ensuite les fondations d'un bâtiment qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'ici. Tandis qu'un énorme nuage de plâtre se souleva, toute la structure du bâtiment de retrouva fissurer de toutes parts, avant de lui tomber dessus et de l'ensevelir sous des tonnes de gravins, formant ainsi une sorte de tombeau.

Le voyant faire, la plupart des spectateurs se mirent à ouvrir grand leurs mâchoires, en voyant Luffy balayer le zombie.

_Trop fort ! affirma Kurokami.

_Il l'a battu ? voulut savoir Alice.

Pour toute réponse, un énorme hurlement se fit entendre, montrant que le zombie était toujours en vie et qu'il était en train de sortir de l'énorme amas de morceaux de plâtre, qui lui était tombé dessus. Restant néanmoins, hors du manoir, il fixa Luffy, à travers l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer, dans le mur, avant de contracter ses muscles. Criant vengeance, il se mit à courir vers lui.

Passant l'ouverture, il finit par effectuer un saut sur le côté, puis tenta de zigzaguer autour de Luffy, afin de l'attaquer par surprise. Le voyant faire, Luffy balança soudain son poing dans une direction au hasard. L'évitant sans mal, le zombie fonça aussitôt vers l'homme, le voyant actuellement sans moyen de riposter. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, le poing de Luffy, qu'il venait d'esquiver, parvint à le frapper à l'arrière de son crâne et lui fit rencontrer le sol.

_PYTHON !

_Incroyable ! murmura Saeko, en apercevant l'angle droit parfait que le bras de Luffy venait de créer pour faire demi-tour.

Se relevant, tandis que Luffy remit son bras à sa place, le zombie finit par bondir vers lui, n'ayant pas d'autre stratégie en tête. Brandissant son poing, il ne fit pourtant que frôler Luffy qui se retrouva soudain à sa gauche.

_KONG GUN ! entendit-il, avant de recevoir le coup de poing de Luffy dans les mâchoires.

Tentant de conserver son équilibre, il parvint, in extremis, à rester à sa place. Décidant même de contre-attaquer, il se saisit du bras de Luffy avant de balancer le corps de ce dernier par-dessus son épaule. Le jetant, sans pitié, contre le sol, il eut la surprise de voir ce dernier rebondir comme un ballon, sans faire le moindre dégât au pirate. Dirigeant alors son front vers le visage du zombie, Luffy rentre sa tête dans son cou avant de la recouvrir d'une couche de haki.

_GUM GUM KONG HEAD !

Se déplia tel un ressort, sa tête fusa vers celle du zombie, qui l'esquiva à temps. S'éjectant sur le côté, il tenta une nouvelle approche, quand il remarqua que la main droite de Luffy s'était refermé, avant de se décupler, en plusieurs clones. Faisant face maintenant à cinq poings, le zombie ne put qu'encaisser, quand ces derniers se mirent à le frapper en même temps et avec une force herculéenne.

_KONG ORGAN !

Se retrouvant de nouveau, aplati contre le mur, le zombie mordit une nouvelle fois la poussière. Pourtant, il se releva de nouveau.

_Il est coriace ! remarqua Kohta.

_On s'en fiche ! Il va finir par se faire battre ! affirma Rei.

_Non, c'est le chapeau de paille qui perd ! rétorqua soudain Tsunoda.

_Hein ? firent les lycéens en le regardant.

Restant, quand à eux, immobile, la bande de Luffy ne put s'empêcher de pester, en constatant que Tsunoda avait raison. Luffy avait beau rétamer son adversaire, ce dernier n'avait aucun mal à revenir encore, et toujours, à la charge. Face à lui, aussi puissant soit-il, Luffy commençait déjà à ressentir les effets secondaires du Gear Four.

_Luffy ! Dépêches-toi de le battre ! lui conseille Usopp.

Mettant alors une nouvelle fois le zombie au sol, Luffy finit par reculer avant de s'élever dans les airs.

_Très bien, dans ce cas !

Rentrant soudain ses deux mains dans ses bras, il prépara un double assaut, en un coup.

_Ahhhhhhhh ! cria-t-il ! GUM … !

Levant le regard vers lui, le zombie plia ses jambes, avant de recouvrir une partie de son corps de haki. Néanmoins, ce n'était ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Non, la zone qui durcit, à cet instant n'était d'autre que ses dents. Dès que ce fut fait, il fusa droit vers son adversaire, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes.

_... GUM … !

_Allez, Luffy ! s'écria son équipage.

_Bats ce monstre ! crièrent les lycéens.

_Rétame le ! hurlèrent les gardes et les survivants du camp.

Les poings de Luffy furent ramené au maximum, au moment où le zombie referma ses mâchoires, sur son cou, déjà recouvert de haki. Levant alors le poing, Souichiro rugit :

_Courage, chapeau de paille !

_ LEO BAZOOKA !

En un instant, les deux mains de Luffy frappèrent violemment le corps du zombie, tandis qu'un bruit de fissure se fit entendre au niveau de son cou. Sans ménagement, le monstre se fit alors diriger vers le sol, avant de se fracasser contre lui, tout en créant un immense cratère. Grognant alors, il ne put rien faire d'autre tandis que l'arrière de son crâne rencontra le béton avec force, se fissurant ainsi et endommageant son cerveau.

De ce fait, il finit par giser au sol, entouré de personnes se plaquant face contre terre, afin d'éviter tous les débris qui volèrent autour d'eux, tandis que le sol se fissura jusqu'à en dehors de la propriété. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'enfer, alors que le calme était revenu, Takashi se releva soudain, tandis qu'une couche de poussière et autre recouvrait son corps. Avançant prudemment vers le cratère, il fut le premier à apercevoir le corps du zombie, qui y reposait. Écarquillant les yeux, il vit soudain le bras de ce dernier tendre légèrement vers le ciel, là où se trouvait encore Luffy, comme s'il voulait attraper ce dernier. Néanmoins, vu l'énorme impact au niveau de son abdomen ainsi que dos et l'arrière de son crâne en miette, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être au maximum de ses capacités. Finalement, après quelques secondes de lutte avec son corps fatigué tandis que son cerveau avait été durement touché par le choc, le zombie finit par laisser tomber son bras, avant de rouler sa tête sur le côté, signant ainsi sa révérence.

_Il est … mort ? s'étonna le lycéen.

S'approchant du cratère, d'autres personnes aperçurent, à leur tour, le corps de la créature qui ne pourra plus jamais se relever.

_Il l'a battu ?

_Il a vraiment gagner !

Se mettant soudain à hurler de joie, Usopp s'écria :

_Oui ! Bravo Luffy !

_Je te reconnais bien là, Luffy ! affirma Brook, sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'avait plus son casque de moto sur la tête.

_Tu en auras mit du temps, imbécile ! affirma Zoro, tout en souriant amicalement à son capitaine, avant de s'asseoir par terre.

Les entendant plusieurs personnes se mirent alors à crier de joie, devant ce problème qui venait d'être éradiqué.

_Oui, nous sommes sauvés !

_Ce monstre est mort !

Constatant qu'il venait de gagner, Luffy se laissa tomber aux côtés de ses amis. Cependant, en attendant que les effets du Gear Four se dissipe, il était une nouvelle fois obligé de sautiller sur place.

_C'était un SUPER combat, Luffy ! lui affirma Franky.

_Mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'avoir à l'usure ! avoua Nami.

Trop fatigué pour parler, Luffy se contenta d hocher la tête, tout en portant sa main sur son cou. Mais, malgré cela, les autres purent voir du sang s'en échapper.

_Hum ? fit Chopper ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, au cou ?

_Rien ! affirma son capitaine.

De la fumée sortit alors de son corps, montrant qu'il quittait la forme du Gear Four. L'attrapant par son bras, Franky parvint à l'empêcher de s'envoler, dans tous les sens, pendant que l'intégralité de l'air s'échappa de son corps. Une fois fait, le corps de Luffy tomba au sol, complètement épuisé. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à presser son cou.

_Tu t'ai blessé ? l'interrogea Chopper, en commençant à saisir sa main pour voir sa plaie.

_Non, c'est rien ! répéta son capitaine, en tentant de maintenir la pression sur sa nuque.

Constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Chopper parvint alors à déloger sa main. Inspectant sa blessure, il se mit alors à écarquiller les yeux, en voyant la forme qu'elle avait.

_Impossible !

Tournant alors le regard vers le corps du zombie, il remarqua bien vite que les dents de ce dernier étaient recouvertes de sang, alors qu'il avait semblé n'avoir mordu personne, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'apeura Chopper, en regardant de nouveau le cou de Luffy.

Au milieu de ce dernier, ses compagnons purent alors voir la blessure de Luffy, qui était en forme de morsure. Durant leur toute dernière confrontation, le zombie semblait avoir réussit à mordre et même transpercer le haki de Luffy avant que ce dernier ne se débarrasse de lui.

_C'est … C'est une blague ? voulut savoir Sanji.

_Il a été mordu ! comprit Yuuki.

_Mais alors, il va se transformer ! remarqua Takuzo.

_Chopper, fais quelque chose ! s'écria alors Usopp.

Malgré cela, le renne resta immobile.

_Chopper, soigne le !

Toujours aucune réaction.

_CHOPPER !

Cette fois-ci, le renne finit par tourner son visage vers lui et montra le fait qu'il était en colère. Il était en rage, contre lui même, en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Je … Je ne peux rien faire !

_Quoi ? s'horrifia Usopp,en le secouant alors ! Hé, on se réveille ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! C'est toi le docteur !

_Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de le soigner ! affirma alors le renne, en commençant à pleurer d'indignation.

Une main se posa soudain sur sa tête. Surpris, il finit par se retourner pour voir Luffy tendre le bras vers lui, tout en lui souriant légèrement.

_Luffy ?

_C'est bon ! assura-t-il ! Ce n'est rien ! Je suis juste faible à cause du Gear Four ! Ce virus ne me fera rien ! N'oublies pas que j'ai développé des anticorps contre les violents poisons !

Respirant avec difficulté, il affirma :

_Je vais survivre comme tou … !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il ferma soudain les yeux. Durant quelques instants, ses amis restèrent silencieux, avant que Nami ne commence à le secouer.

_Luffy !

Aucune réponse de sa part.

_Luffy ! hurla alors Zoro, en le secouant bine plus fort.

_Ouvres les yeux ! lui ordonna Robin.

_Ne nous abandonnes pas ! le supplia Brook.

Constatant que quelque chose se passait du côté de leur sauveur, un homme s'apprêta à se diriger vers lui, quand un bruit capta son attention. Se retournant alors, son regard tomba vers l'ancien emplacement du portail, qui n'était plus qu'un trou béant. Plissant quelque peu le regard pour voir quelque chose, il finit par hausser les épaules, au bout de quelques instants. Néanmoins, à l'instant où il allait se retourner, une silhouette apparut tout à coup, à l'autre bout de la rue.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en essayant de l'identifier.

Son corps fut alors un faux battement, quand il remarqua qu'une autre silhouette suivait la première, tout comme deux autres qui étaient apparues derrière elles. Se mettant à reculer, l'homme se mit à pointer la rue qui lui faisait face et tout spécialement la horde qui empruntait cette dernière pour se rendre jusqu'au manoir.

_Les … Les z … Les …. zom … Les zombies !


	29. chapitre 27

Se retrouvant alors figé, les survivants du camp eurent du mal à enregistrer la nouvelle qui venait d'être prononcé. Pourtant, qu'ils le croient ou non, il y avait bien une horde de zombies en train d'avancer vers eux. De plus, vu l'état du portail et du reste du mur, maintenant autant troués qu'un gruyère, il était clair qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à les rejoindre.

_C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment sont-ils passés ?

_L'autre zombie a dû détruire les barrières qui sécurisaient la zone !

_Il faut préparez les armes ! cria quelqu'un ! Ceux là, nous pouvons les tuer avec nos armes à feux !

Se faisant soudain entendre, des pas lourds semblèrent s'approcher du camp. Finalement, pouvant être facilement remarqué à cause de leur taille, quelques zombies géants furent leurs apparitions.

_Des … Des géants ! s'écria quelqu'un, en reculant ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces énormes monstres ?

Sautant soudain par-dessus le mur d'enceinte, une silhouette se faufila derrière lui avant qu'il ne puisse l'entendre. Sentant alors une paire de bras l'agripper à la tête, l'homme se retrouva alors mordu par l'un des hommes lézards, qui arrivèrent en passant au-dessus du mur du fond, tandis que des dizaines de zombies étaient déjà en train de gratter ce dernier. Au contraire, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient finalement parvenus à fouler le sol du manoir, tandis que bon nombre de personnes avaient du mal à s'organiser pour les repousser.

_Vite ! Préparez les armes à feux, et les lances-roquettes ! ordonna un garde

_Pourquoi faire ? Ces monstres sont bien trop nombreux ! remarqua quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mieux vaut partir ! observa une femme.

Néanmoins, une énorme main s'abattit soudain sur eux. Les soulevant sans mal, un géant finit par ouvrir ses mâchoires avant de les caler dans sa bouche. Un affreux bruit d'os brisés se fit alors entendre, provoquant une vraie panique chez les rescapés.

_Courez vers le manoir ! ordonna quelqu'un.

_Il faut barricader l'endroit, vite !

_Mais même en faisant ça, nous … !

_Tais-toi et fait ce qu'on te dit !

Fuyant alors en direction du bâtiment des dizaine de personnes tentèrent de se faufiler entre les nombreux zombies qui essayaient déjà de les encercler.

Les voyant fuir, Naomi s'écria :

_Que fait-on ?

Reprenant ses sabres, Zoro lança un regard noir à la horde avant de déclarer :

_Tuons les tous !

_Non, partons d'ici ! ordonna Nami ! Si un autre zombie 5 arrive, nous serons dans une grosse galère !

_Et comment faire ? l'interrogea Rei ! Ils ont déjà réussi à encercler le manoir !

_On prend le mini-bus et on part en vitesse ! décida Franky, en mettant le corps de Luffy sur son épaule ! On verra ensuite ce que nous pourrons faire pour Luffy !

« Partir ? s'étonna Saya, en se tournant vers sa maison ! Non, je ne peux pas partir sans eux ! »

Courant soudain, la jeune fille se précipita vers le manoir, à la recherche de ses parents.

_Saya ! s'écria Takashi, en la voyant fuir.

_Je vais avec elle ! annonça Kohta ! On vous rejoint dans le bus !

Hésitant quelques instants, le reste du groupe entendit soudain des pas lourds provoquer par plusieurs zombies géants, en train de pulvérisé le mur d'encerclement sans le moindre problème.

_Ils … Ils sont au moins cinq ! s'apeura Yamada.

_Foncer ! Je m'en occupe ! annonça Chopper.

Courant aussitôt vers les nouveaux venus, il finit par avaler une rumble-ball avant de sentir une énergie se manifester. Se mettant à grandir, il se transforma une nouvelle en un énorme monstre résultant de la fusion entre un renne et un yéti. Le voyant dépasser les dix mètres de hauts, chacun des lycéens se mit à reculer, surpris d'assister à une telle transformation.

_Oh, la vache ! s'écria Tsunoda.

_Il est énorme ! affirma Yuuki.

_Il … Il sait contrôler cette forme ? voulut savoir Mizusu.

Pour répondre à sa question, Chopper ferma soudain l'un de ses poings et envoya un uppercut droit vers le visage de l'un des géants. Le frappant de plein fouet, il fit basculer ce dernier en arrière, le faisant s'écraser sur une multitude de zombies.

_Partez ! répéta-t-il ! Je vous rejoins !

_Génial, sous cette forme, Chopper est invincible ! affirma Usopp.

_Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne pourra plus faire bouger son corps dès que trois minutes se seront écroulés ! rétorqua Robin.

_Dans ce cas, on n'a pas une minute à perdre ! annonça Sanji ! Fonçons au garage et récupérons le en partant d'ici !

_D'a … D'accord !

Mais alors que tout le monde passait devant elle, Robin resta immobile en constatant la non-présence de quelques personnes.

_Où sont Taniuchi et Kawamoto ? voulut-elle savoir.

_Aucune idée ! lui avoua Takuzo ! Je ne les ais pas vu depuis tout à l'heure !

_Miura n'est pas là non plus ! remarqua Kurokami.

Entendant cela, la jeune femme se mit alors à faire pousser des ailes dans son dos.

_Robin ! l'appela Nami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Désolé, mais je dois aller les chercher ! lui annonça -t-elle.

Comprenant de qui elle voulait parler, Nami opina de la tête avant de lui annoncer :

_Tu as trois minutes pour les retrouver !

_Je ferais au plus vite ! assura-t-elle, en s'envolant.

_Allez, tous au garage ! ordonna Zoro, en commençant à courir vers le bâtiment.

Le suivant aussitôt, chacun prit ses jambes à son cou. Néanmoins, aucun ne put voir l'étrange créature qui les observait au loin, munis de quatre paires d'yeux.

* * *

Écrasant soudain le crâne d'un zombie avec une clé à molette, Miura vit ce dernier tomber à ses pieds, tandis qu'il se mit à crier :

_Maman ! Mary ! Vous m'entendez ?

Tout ce qui put entendre ne fit que des cris de peur et de douleur, tandis que l'hécatombe semblait s'abattre tout autour de lui. Des gens couraient ; d'autres se poussaient ; quelques tiraient un peu partout et les derniers se faisaient tuer. En l'espace d'une simple minute, le camp ressemblait maintenant à une vaste boucherie.

_Maman ! cria le garçon, en accourant vers la tente de cette dernière ! Réponds moi bon sang !

Toujours aucune réponse, alors qu'il dût fracasser le crâne d'un autre zombie.

_Dégages de mon chemin ! ordonna-t-il, en le frappant un grand coup.

Détruisant son crâne, il finit par se faire asperger de son sang. Regardant alors ses mains rouges, il eut la surprise de sentir des larmes envahir ses yeux, tandis qu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains :

_Je vous en supplie ! Répondez-moi !

_ … ra !

_Hein ? s'étonna le garçon, en pensant avoir entendu quelque chose.

_Miura !

Se relevant pour de bon, le garçon aperçut soudain la silhouette de sa mère accourir vers lui, en portant Mary dans ses bras.

_Maman ! se réjouit-il en se précipitant vers elle ! Vous êtes vivantes, je … !

_Prends Mary avec toi et allez vous-en ! lui ordonna soudain sa mère, en lui tendant la jeune fille, qui semblait être évanouis.

_Quoi ? Mais … ? Où es grand-mère ?

_Elle … Elle … c'est trop tard pour elle ! lui avoua sa mère.

Grimaçant soudain, La jeune femme tomba à genoux tout en serrant une main qui semblait être blessé.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? l'interrogea Miura, en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

_J'ai été mordu ! lui avoua-t-elle soudain, en lui montrant la trace de morsure qu'elle avait à la main.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent à cet instant, tandis qu'il aperçut un filet de sang couler en dehors de la bouche de sa mère.

_Je … Je … ! balbuta-t-elle ! Je veux que tu emmènes Mary avec toi et que vous partez tous les deux !

_Non, pas sans toi !

Il se tut soudain, en sentant la main de sa mère lui caresser tendrement la joue.

_Je vous aime Miura ! Je ne vous oublierai jamais !

Un autre filet de sang apparut soudain sur l'autre côté de sa bouche et la jeune femme finit par fermer les yeux avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_Ma … Maman ?

Le poing du garçon se resserra alors, tandis qu'il comprit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère.

_Non, je … je t'en supplie ! Ne meurs pas ! supplia-t-il, en s'accroupissant près de son corps ! Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir, sans toi ?

Ouvrant soudain les yeux, Mary tenta de reprendre ses esprits, et finit par apercevoir son frère en train de pleurer devant le cadavre de sa mère.

_Miura ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

_Ma … Mary ? s'étonna le garçon, en tournant son visage vers elle.

Profitant de cet instant, sa mère, sous la forme de zombie lui saisit soudain le poignet avant d'ouvrir ses mâchoires pour le mordre. Par réflexe, le garçon envoya l'extrémité de sa clé à molette dans le visage, afin de la faire reculer. Relâchant sa poigne, elle permit au garçon de se délivrer et ce dernier se positionna alors devant sa sœur, afin de la protéger. Néanmoins, il était clair qu'il était bouleversé, tandis qu'il regardait le corps de sa mère se remettre debout, tout en poussant des grognements.

_Non, pas toi maman ! supplia Mary, en comprenant que sa mère était devenu l'un d'eux ! Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire, Miura ?

Continuant de fixer sa mère en train de se relever, le garçon était prit entre l'envie de partir en courant et celle de se servir de son arme pour la tuer pour de bon.

« Je … Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! Non, pas ma mère ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être l'un de ces monstres ! »

Levant alors son arme au-dessus de lui, il se mit à pousser un énorme cri avant de l'abattre en direction du visage de son ancienne mère. Néanmoins, au dernier instant, il s'arrêta quand son regard rencontre celui du zombie. En un éclair,, il crut reconnaître le regard joyeux et doux que lui adressait tout le temps sa mère, et ça, cela l'empêchait de pouvoir la tuer.

« Je … Je ne peux pas le faire ! »

Restant figé quelques instants, le garçon, le regard baissé, finit par affirmer :

_Allons-nous en !

_Quoi ? Mais … et maman ?

_Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle ! affirma-t-il, en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa sœur avant de se mettre à courir avec elle sur l'épaule.

_Non ! cria la jeune fille ! Maman !

Tout ce qu'elle eut comme réponse, de la part de cette dernière, ne fut bien sûr qu'un grognement tandis qu'elle effectua des pas maladroit en espérant pouvoir leur mettre la main dessus.

* * *

Frappant un zombie à l'aide de son énorme poing, Franky ne put s'empêcher de grogner, en apercevant une grande partie de l'ensemble des morts-vivants pénétrer dans la cour du manoir, en passant par l'ancienne place du portail.

_C'est mauvais ! annonça-t-il ! Même si nous parvenons à rejoindre le mini-bus, nous n'aurons aucune chance de partir d'ici !

_Il faudrait dégager le passage ! approuva Hisashi.

_Et comment tu veux faire ça ? l'interrogea Yamada ! Il faudrait au moins une dizaine de bâtons de dynamite pour pouvoir nous frayer un chemin !

_Ok, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! annonça soudain Franky, en confiant le corps de Luffy à Zoro ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite !

S'éloignant soudain d'eux, il se mit à courir vers l'entrée du manoir, qui se trouvait juste en face de l'ancienne porte du portail. Le voyant faire, tandis qu'elle électrocutait un nouveau zombie, Nami s'écria :

_Il ne va tout de même pas … !

_Si, il va sortir le rayon ! assura Usopp ! Il ne faut pas rester dans le passage !

_Le rayon ? s'étonna Takashi.

_Chef, il y a un monstre poilu qui est apparu ! annonça un soldat, en pointant le corps de Chopper.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? voulut savoir Souichiro ! On dirait une sorte de yéti ! »

_Papa ! entendit-il soudain.

_Saya ? s'étonna son père.

Courant bel et bien vers lui et sa mère, sa fille s'écria :

_Il faut partir d'ici, en vitesse ! Nous avons la possibilité de pouvoir rejoindre un moyen de transport ! Néanmoins, il faut partir en vitesse ! Les pirates qui sont avec nous ne pourront jamais tenir plus de cinq minutes face à tous ces morts-vivants !

_Les … pirates ? répéta Souichiro.

Pointant soudain Chopper du doigt, elle affirma :

_Il est de notre côté ! Néanmoins, il ne pourra jamais tenir sous cette forme très longtemps !

Jetant un coup d'œil à Chopper, le chef du manoir le vit soudain se saisir du bras d'un zombie géant, de tournoyer sur lui-même, avant de le jeter sur un groupe entier de zombies, qui se retrouvèrent violemment écrabouiller sous son corps. Se tournant ensuite, Chopper balança son poing dans le visage d'un autre géant, qui eut comme résulta de le faire tomber en arrière.

_Il … Il se bat de notre côté ! s'écria un soldat, avec surprise.

_Papa, profitons de cela pour partir ! répéta Saya ! Si nous restons trop longtemps ici, nous ne survivrons jamais !

Ne lui lançant pas le moindre regard, Souichiro analysa entièrement la situation. Courant dans leur direction, les survivants du camp tentèrent, tant bien que mal à échapper aux zombies, tandis que les soldats mettaient en joue tout être vivant qui devait déjà être à six pieds sous terre. Néanmoins, un à un, chacun d'entre eux se faisait mordre par ces monstres et les effectifs du clan devenaient rapidement de moins en moins nombreux. Protéger l'endroit serait un acte suicidaire. La fuite était bien la seule solution qui leur restait. Néanmoins, pour l'homme, il était impossible de partir, en laissant des personnes dont il avait la garde, derrière lui.

_Saya, nous devons partir ! annonça Kohta, en tirant dans le crâne d'un zombie.

_Je ne partirai pas sans mes parents ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Se fut à cet instant, que sa mère lui confia quelque chose qu'elle lui mit dans les mains.

_Prends cette arme avec toi ! lui conseilla-t-elle.

Regardant le revolver qu'elle tenait, Saya s'étonna :

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_Il est temps pour toi de quitter le nid et de t'envoler de tes propres ailes ! l'interrompit sa mère, en la serrant contre elle.

_Mais pourquoi … ?

Tournant, quant à lui, son regard vers Kohta, Souichiro rugit :

_Il me semble que tu m'aie dit que tu comptais protéger ma fille au péril de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh … ! Oui, commandant ! affirma le lycéen.

_Dans ce cas, je te la confie ! Et tu as intérêt à la protéger !

S'apprêtant à lui répondre, Kohta fut soudain couper par une voix qui s'écria :

_Hé, où ce que vous allez, comme ça ?

Se fichant du soldat qui voulait l'arrêter, Franky parvint à grimper les marches menant à l'entrée du manoir et se retrouva non de la famille Takagi.

_Franky ? s'étonna Saya, en le reconnaissant.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? voulut savoir le cyborg ! Vous attendez le déluge pour partir ou quoi ?

_En temps que commandant, il est de mon devoir d'aider tous les survivants de cet endroit à s'enfuir d'ici ! rétorqua Souichiro.

Regardant de nouveau Chopper en train de faire reculer les zombies géants, il finit par avouer :

_Néanmoins, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour pouvoir contrer toute cette foule de cadavres !

_Dans ce cas, laissez moi faire ! proposa soudain Franky, en joignant soudain ses mains ensemble ! Je vais vous dégager la voie, moi !

_Tu vas ressortir les roquettes ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Non ! affirma Franky, avec un petit sourire ! C'est l'heure du rayon laser !

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une boule lumineuse apparut dans ses mains.

_Attention ! Franky … !

Éblouit par la source de lumière qui ne cessait de s'accroître, plusieurs survivants aperçurent alors le cyborg commencer son attaque et eurent la chuchote d'esprit de s'écarter de son chemin.

_ … RADICAL … !

Apercevant, à son tour Franky, Chopper, se saisit soudain d'un géant et le jeta en plein devant le portail.

_Vas-y, Franky !

_ … BEAM !

Le puissant rayon laser du robot fusa droit vers le portail, anéantissant, au passage, tous les zombies qui eurent la mauvaise idée de se trouver devant lui. Le pulvérisant sans le moindre problème, le laser finit par rencontrer le corps du géant, qui se retrouva, lui aussi, balayer, sans le moindre ménagement. Poussant un dernier grognement, il disparut tout comme une partie du mur. Se retrouvant, quant à eux, éjecté sur le côté, à cause de la puissante attaque, plusieurs survivants eurent des regards ébahis en voyant le rayon laser, leur faisant penser au célèbre Kamahameha de Goku. Se sentant, lui aussi, quelque peu reculer, Souichiro mit ses bras devant son visage pour protéger ce dernier. Néanmoins, pas une seule fois, il ne cessa de regarder Franky tandis que ce dernier était tout bonnement en train de lui offrir l'opportunité qu'il recherchait. Le regardant tout en se faisant emporter en arrière, Kohta avait la bouche grande ouverte tandis que des étoiles sortaient de ses yeux.

_Trop génial ! affirma-t-il, tandis que des débris s'écrasèrent contre sa tête, sans rien lui faire.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, l'attaque de Franky diminua, jusqu'à disparaître. Reprenant son souffle après avoir utilisé toute sa réserve de cola, le cyborg afficha un petit sourire, en apercevant le résultat de son geste.

La moitié. En l'espace de cinq secondes, il avait réussi l'exploit de détruire plus de la moitié des forces ennemies. De plus, il était même parvenu à créer un chemin jusqu'au portail permettant maintenant, à n'importe qui de s'en aller d'ici. Cependant, les zombies qui restaient encore dans la cour se relevèrent petit à petit, sans aucune hésitation à reprendre le combat. Si quelqu'un voulait fuir, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Et ça, Souichiro l'avait déjà remarqué. Lançant un regard à sa droite, il aperçut quelques uns de ses hommes en train de se relever. Regardant ensuite à sa gauche, il distingua Chopper en train de balayer trois zombies lézards avec la paume de sa gigantesque main. Oui, il était sûr de pouvoir faire une dernière chose.

_Non, mais c'était quoi ce truc ? voulut savoir quelqu'un.

_Je n'en sais rien mais ça en a tué pas mal !

_Tu m'étonnes ! Tu as vu la puissance de ce truc ?

_Soldats ! rugit soudain Souichiro ! Écoutez moi tous ! Ceci est sûrement le dernier ordre que je vous donne !

_Hein ? firent plusieurs personnes, en tournant leurs regards vers lui.

_Écoutez moi bien ! Le chemin pour partir d'ici est dégagé ! Je vous ordonne donc d'empêcher le moindre zombie de le bloquer de nouveau pour laisser le temps aux civils de partir d'ici ! Secondez comme il le faut cet sorte de yéti ! Il est de nôtre côté ! Massacrez tous les zombies qui voudront le mordre et une fois que tout le monde sera parti, faites s'en de même ! En attendant … !

Sortant un sabre de son fourreau, il s'écria :

_Battez vous jusqu'à la mort !

Courant alors vers la cour, il fonça droit vers deux zombies, qui eurent à peine le temps de le voir, avant de se faire décapiter. Le voyant faire, quelques hommes se mirent à se regarder, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux zombies qui restaient.

_Il … Il veut vraiment que nous nous battons contre eux ?

_Mais c'est du suicide !

_Peut-être mais nous avons promit de toujours servir sous ses ordres !

_Et puis, s'il combat à nos côtés, nous n'avons aucune raison de perdre !

Ramassant alors tout ce qui pourrait servir d'armes, ils se mirent à pousser des cris de guerre, avant de charger l'ennemi.

Les apercevant commencer à se battre, tandis qu'un d'entre eux se retrouva mordu par un zombie lézard, Saya se mit à crier :

_Non, n'y allez pas ! Partez vite !

_Dépêchez-vous de partir d'ici ! ordonna un soldat, à une famille de survivants, avant de se faire attaquer par derrière.

_Nerik ! pleura Saya, en voyant le soldat se faire mordre.

_Allez tous mourir ! ragea un autre garde, en tirant sur plusieurs morts vivants, avant d'être submergés par leurs nombres.

_Johannes ! sanglota Saya, tandis qu'il disparut sous une vague de corps.

_On se battra avec le commandant jusqu'à notre mort ! assura un autre homme, avant de se faire violemment écrasé par un géant.

Le voyant mourir à son tour, Saya se tourna vers Franky et Kohta, avant de crier :

_Ne restez pas là ! Faites quelque chose ! Empêchez-les de se faire tuer !

Entendant un cri d'agonie, dans son dos, elle se mit à baisser le regard avant de supplier :

_Aidez les, par pitié !

_Sa … Saya ! bégaya Kohta, en ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Partez ! ordonna soudain la mère de Saya.

_Hein ? firent les deux adolescents, en la regardant partir avec une mitraillette dans les mains.

_Je suis content que tu te sois faits autant de bons amis, Saya ! lui assura-t-elle, en lui affichant un dernier sourire.

Lançant ensuite un regard à Franky, elle lui demanda :

_S'il te plaît, puisse-je te la confier et te faire confiance pour l'emmener dans un endroit sûr ?

La regardant quelques instants, Franky demeura muet, avant de finalement hocher la tête. Ceci fit alors sourire la jeune femme, qui partit soudain en courant rejoindre son mari.

_Maman ! s'écria Saya, en commençant à la suivre.

Elle sentit soudain l'énorme main de Franky l'attraper au niveau de sa taille et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Kohta, on va au garage ! ordonna le robot, en courant dans la direction de ce dernier.

_Lâches moi, tout de suite, sale boîte de conserve ! lui ordonna Saya, en commençant à frapper ses énormes doigts ! Laisses moi rejoindre mes parents ! Pas question que je les abandonne !

_Non, mais tu es idiote ou quoi ? l'interrogea le cyborg.

La jeune fille se tut soudain, en le voyant pleurer.

_Tes parents … ! commença-t-il ! … ils agissent exactement comme l'a fait mon ancien professeur, quand j'étais gamin ! Pour m'éviter de mourir, il s'est sacrifié alors qu'il ne méritait que de vivre ! Tes parents font la même chose, tout comme les gardes de cet endroit ! Ils sont en train de se battre pour pouvoir te laisser une chance de t'enfuir d'ici !

La regardant soudain, il affirma avec une énorme voix :

_Si tu décides de mourir maintenant, le sacrifice de tous ces hommes qui sont déjà morts aura été vain ! Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Se taisant alors, Saya resta quelque secondes de marbre, avant de se mettre à éclater en sanglots :

_Je … Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu as confiance en eux, ils reviendront te voir ! Peut-être pas ce soir, ni demain ! Mais un jour ! Oui, je te promets qu'un jour, tu pourras revoir tes parents ! D'ici là, il faut que tu tiennes le coup et que tu te battes pour rester en vie !

_Oui ! cria la jeune fille, en plaquant alors sa main devant ses yeux.

« Papa ! Maman ! Tous le monde ! Je vous interdit de mourir ! Je … Je ne serai plus rien sans vous ! »


	30. Chapitre 28

Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du garage, Takashi et Hisashi se relevèrent doucement, permettant à Rei d'en faire autant. Tout comme le reste du camp, les deux garçons avaient été époustouflé par la puissante attaque de Franky et, dans un geste de protection, tous les deux avaient aplati la jeune fille contre le sol.

_Non, mais c'était quoi ça ?

_On aurait dit le laser du zombie, puissance 10 ! remarqua Takuzo, en relâchant l'étreinte qui le reliait à Naomi.

_Vous avez vu la traînée dans le sol ? voulut savoir Morita ! Impossible que quelqu'un de normal puisse échapper à cela !

_Au lieu de vous préoccuper de cela, dépêchez vous de pénétrer dans le garage ! ordonna Zoro, en fonçant vers ce dernier, en même temps qu'Usopp.

_Luffy va mieux ? voulut savoir ce dernier.

_Il est toujours vivant mais son coeur bat de plus en plus lentement ! lui avoua le sabreur ! Environ une fois toutes les trois secondes ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, vu comment c'est parti ! Il faut trouvé un hôpital et vite !

_Sans compter que nous n'avons qu'une petite minute, pour rejoindre Chopper ! lui apprit Saeko.

_Et merde ! pesta le sabreur, en ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Restant en arrière, Mizusu s'apprêta à les suivre, quand elle remarqua la non-présence de Toshimi.

_Toshimi ? s'étonna-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle ! Où es-tu ?

Tournant soudain vers sa gauche, elle eut la surprise de voir les mâchoires grande ouverte d'un zombie, juste devant son nez. Ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir son ennemi, elle aperçut un poing fracasser l'ossature de sa mâchoire, le faisant quelques peu reculer. Poussant un grognement, le zombie lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant qui se saisit de la main de Mizusu pour la forcer à le suivre.

_Mais que … ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, idiote ? l'interrogea Tsunoda ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire une sieste ou quoi ?

_Mais Toshimi, elle … ! commença la jeune fille.

_Pas le temps d'aller la chercher ! rétorqua le garçon, en ayant remarqué que la jeune fille avait disparu ! Si elle a décidé de partir toute seule, c'est qu'elle était prête à en subir les conséquences !

Secouant soudain sa main, Misuzu parvint alors à se libérer de sa poigne, avant d'affirmer :

_Pas question que je parte sans elle !

La voyant alors faire demi-tour, Tsunoda se mit à serrer ses mâchoires, avant de ramasser une pierre qui traînait par terre. Courant ensuite vers Misuzu, il lui porta soudain un coup à l'arrière du crâne, assez puissant pour la faire tomber en avant. Perdant connaissance, elle s'évanouit à l'instant où Tsunoda mit son bras devant son corps pour l'empêcher de tomber et la mit en vitesse sur son épaule, avant de rejoindre les autres. Grinçant des dents, il ne pouvait que se demander à maintes reprises pourquoi il devait jouer les gardes du corps pour cette fille qu'il trouvait agaçante, alors que des dizaine de zombies marchaient vers lui.

* * *

Voyant une femme se faire mordre au cou, juste devant elle, Taniuchi se mit à tomber à genoux, alors que le zombie commençait son festin.

_Pi … Pitié, je veux partir d'ici ! sanglota-t-elle, tandis que son corps se retrouva paralysé.

_Lèves toi en vitesse ! lui ordonna soudain Kawamoto, en la tirant par le bras.

La forçant à se remettre debout, elle tira son amie vers elle avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'énorme créature poilu qui se dressait face aux zombies géants. Même si cela lui était dur à croire, elle était persuadé que ce monstre n'était d'autre que Chopper, sous une autre forme. Du moins, elle l'espérait de tout corps.

« Il faut le rejoindre en vitesse ! pensa-t-elle ! Il pourra nous protéger ! Après tout, il nous considère comme ses amis ! »

Ralentissant soudain la cadence, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter, en repensant à cette dernière phrase.

« Mais est-ce qu'il prendra vraiment la peine de nous protéger ? Après tout, alors que nous pensions le contraire, Robin ne voulait plus de nous et nous traitait de boulets alors que nous pensions que nous pouvions lui faire confiance ! Qui ne nous dit pas que le reste de l'équipage ne pense pas comme elle ? »

Ne sachant plus quoi penser de cela, la jeune fille sentit à peine les mains de Taniuchi l'agripper aux épaules avant de la forcer à s'aplatir contre le sol.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna la rousse.

Sautant au-dessus de leurs têtes, un zombie lézard avait voulut la mordre au cou et aurait pu réussir si Taniuchi n'avait pas réagit à temps. Cependant, atterrissant derrière elle, le zombie lézard leur fit face avant de pousser un cri aiguë. Entendant ce dernier, d'autres zombies lézards apparurent autour des deux filles, qui commencèrent déjà à paniquer pour de bon.

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? voulut savoir Taniuchi, en se blottissant contre son amie.

N'étant pas plus avancé qu'elle, se fut en sentant une goutte de sueur couler sur son front que la rousse aperçut les lézards tourner autour d'elle tout en continuant de les encercler. Bientôt, l'un d'eux allait lancer un assaut et il ne faudra pas deux secondes aux deux filles pour se retrouver mordu. Pensant à cela, Kawamoto, impuissante se mit à baisser son regard, tout en enfonçant ses doigts dans le sol. Desserrant quelques peu ses mâchoires, elle se mit à murmurer :

_S'il te plaît !

_Hein ? fit Taniuchi, en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue.

_S'il te plaît ! répéta la rousse.

Tout à coup, l'un des lézards fonça vers elles. Le voyant, Taniuchi poussa un cri de peur, tandis que Kawamoto se mit à supplier :

_S'il te plaît, sauve nous, Robin !

Poussant alors un cri de rage, le zombie lézard sentit une énorme main l'agripper avant de le hisser au-dessus du sol. Avant que l'un d'eux ne put lui venir en aide, les autres lézards se retrouvèrent, à leur tour, coincer dans des énormes mains, dont les doigts les serrèrent si fort qu'ils leur étaient impossible de faire le moindre geste.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Kawamoto, en apercevant les énormes bras qui étaient sortis du sol.

Se retournant alors, Taniuchi se mit à sourire avant de s'écrier :

_Robin !

Faisant disparaître les ailes de son dos, la jeune femme se posa près des deux filles :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Lui bondissant dessus, Taniuchi se mit à la serrer contre elle, tout en sanglotant :

_Merci ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvé !

_C'est bon ! C'est bon ! lui assura Robin, tout en continuant de croiser ses bras.

Levant ensuite le regard, elle regarda Kawamoto qui était toujours à genoux, devant elle :

_Est-ce que ça va, ma grande ?

À cet instant, la jeune fille ne put cacher plusieurs émotions dont de la joie, de la peur et de la colère. Néanmoins, se mettant soudain à sangloter, elle finit par se courber devant Robin avant de lui demander :

_Je t'en supplie Robin ! Ne nous laisses pas toutes seules ! Laisses nous venir avec vous ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras pour ne plus être un boulet ! S'il te plaît, ne nous laisses pas ici avec ces monstres !

La voyant face contre terre, la jeune femme finit par murmurer :

_Uno mano !

Une main normale surgit alors du sol devant le visage de la rousse et un doigt passa sous ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui inondaient ces derniers.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en regardant la pirate.

_Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure ! lui apprit-elle ! Jamais je n'aurais dû vous parler ainsi ! Après tout, je ne vous ais jamais considéré comme des boulets ! Vous êtes mes petites protégées !

_Mais alors … ? commença Taniuchi.

_Cela vous dirait-il de nous suivre ? leur demanda Robin.

Opinant alors de la tête les deux filles s'écrièrent :

_Oui, avec plaisir !

Leur affichant un sourire, Robin finit par faire disparaître ce dernier quand elle fixa les lézards qui tentaient de se libérer des énormes mains. Les voyant gigoter, Robin décida d'en finir avec eux :

_BROYEMENT !

La poigne des énormes mains tripla en force et les corps de lézards se retrouvèrent aussitôt compressé. Tandis que leurs os craquèrent, chacun de leurs muscles ou organes explosèrent. Finalement, chaque pouce des mains s'aplatirent au-dessus de leurs crânes et écrasèrent ce dernier sans la moindre pitié. En un instant, leur tête explosa, tout comme leur cervelle. Les lançant ensuite, Robin les regarda s'écraser au sol, sans donner aucun signe de vie.

_Allons nous-en ! ordonna Robin.

_Oui !

* * *

Inspirant longuement, Chopper regarda le géant qui lui faisait face. Sur les cinq qu'il avait combattu, il ne restait plus tandis que les corps des quatre autres gisaient au sol, après que Chopper leur ait explosé le crâne contre le sol. Néanmoins, son corps avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer à bouger.

« Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps ! »

Voulant alors presser le pas, il ferma son poing et le balança en direction de la tête du géant. Cependant, à l'instant où il allait le toucher, il s'immobilisa soudain, tandis que son corps se retrouva paralysé.

« Non, pas maintenant ! »

Pourtant, de la fumée commença à quitter son corps, tandis qu'il se mit à pousser des cris de douleur. Perdant peu à peu en volume, il finit par poser un genou à terre alors que son corps reprit son aspect d'origine. Serrant les dents, Chopper avait l'impression que ses os étaient en train de fondre tandis que ses muscles semblaient être sur le point d'exploser. Gisant maintenant par terre, il ne put qu'afficher qu'un regard de frustration, tandis que le géant balança sa main vers lui.

« C'est la fin ! remarqua-t-il, en fermant les yeux. »

_Chopper ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

N'ayant pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, l'animal sentit une paire de bras l'agripper avant que quelqu'un ne saute sur le côté pour éviter l'énorme main du géant. S'écrasant contre le sol, cette dernière fit littéralement exploser le bitume et souleva un nuage de poussière permettant au sauveur de Chopper d'accourir au loin pour trouver une cachette. Gêné par la poussière, le petit renne se mit à toussoter, tandis qu'un petit rire affirma :

_ Quoi que tu fasses, tu es vraiment trop mignon !

Reconnaissant cette voix, Chopper écarquilla les yeux, en apercevant la silhouette de Toshimi.

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir arriver à temps, donc je suis venu te chercher ! l'informa-t-elle, en courant en direction du garage.

_Mais tu es inconsciente, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu t'étais faites attaquer ?

Au lieu de rétorquer quelque chose, la jeune fille rapprocha son petit corps de son visage et se mit à frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Si tu n'étais pas venu me sauver, au lycée, jamais je n'aurais pu te faire ça ! lui assura-t-elle, en continuant de le serrer contre elle.

Serrant soudain ses mâchoires, elle affirma :

_Je me suis souvenu de tout !

_Comment ça ?

_Du fait que Misuzu ait décidé de partir sans moi, avant que tu viennes nous aider ! lui avoua la lycéenne.

Écarquillant les yeux, Chopper ne put cacher sa surprise, puisqu'il pensait qu'il y aurait que très peu de chance pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir de ça.

_Et alors ? Tu détestes maintenant ton amie ?

Affichant alors un sourire trahissant de la tristesse, l'adolescente finit par dire '' non '' avec sa tête avant de déclarer :

_En temps normal, je lui en aurais voulut ! Néanmoins, avant que je puisse me souvenir de ça, j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était victime de culpabilité ! Cela se voit qu'elle s'en veut vraiment d'avoir voulut m'abandonner ! C'est pour ça … !

Chopper sentit une larme tomber sur son front tandis que la jeune fille continua :

_C'est pour ça que je veux lui donner une seconde chance ! Mizusu est tout ce qui me reste maintenant, et je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je veux continuer à être amie avec elle ! Je veux être tout le temps avec elle ! Je veux refaire des trucs entre filles, une fois que ce cauchemar sera terminé !

La regardant pleurer, Chopper affirma :

_Elle a beaucoup de chance de … ! Attention !

_Hein ? fit Toshimi, en se retournant.

S'abattant à quelques centimètres d'elle, la main du géant manqua de peu de l'écraser. Tombant une nouvelle fois violemment contre le sol, elle créa une telle puissance qu'elle éjecta le corps de la jeune fille plus loin. S'écrasant sur son épaule, elle se mit à grimacer de douleur.

_Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

_Toshimi, ça va ?

Voulant se relever, la jeune fille posa une main au sol et se mit aussitôt à geindre de douleur.

_Mon … Mon bras !

Tournant le regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait les gémissements, le géant tourna son visage vers Toshimi et Chopper. Néanmoins, avant de faire un geste, il perçut de nombreux bruits de pas, montrant que des personnes couraient dans sa direction.

_Soldats, abattez-moi ce monstre !

_Oui, commandant !

Aussi surprise que le zombie, Toshimi écarquilla les yeux, en apercevant Souichiro et ses hommes se dresser devant le géant et le défier malgré leur énorme différence de taille.

_Tu veux te battre ? Alors viens te mesurer à nous, si tu l'oses !

_On ne perdra jamais face à des sales monstres contre toi !

_On sortira de ce manoir en vainqueur !

_Torpille prêtes à être tirez ! affirma quelqu'un.

_Dans ce cas … feu ! rugit Souichiro.

Aussitôt, deux missiles fusèrent vers la tête du géant, qui mit aussitôt son bras devant cette dernière afin de la protéger. Explosant les deux projectiles firent un raffut du tonnerre et dégagèrent un énorme nuage de fumée qui empêchaient le géant d'entendre le moindre autre son ou de voir quelque chose ( s'il n'était pas aveugle ). Profitant de cela, Souichiro se tourna vers Toshimi avant de lui ordonner :

_Dépêches-toi de partir et rejoindre ma fille ! Elle s'apprête à partir !

_Euh, … mais vous ? voulut savoir Toshimi, en se relevant, tant bien que mal.

_Ne t'occupes pas de nous ! rugit l'homme ! Disparaît !

Apeuré par son énorme voix, la lycéenne ne put qu'opiner de la tête et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, à l'instant où l'homme voulut savoir :

_Hé, le raton-laveur ! Le yéti, c'était toi ?

_Je ne suis ni un yéti et encore moins un raton-laveur ! rétorqua ce dernier ! Je suis un renne, même dans ma forme '' monster '' !

L'écoutant, le commandant afficha l'esquisse d'un sourire avant de murmurer :

_Merci pour ton aide, soldat !

Reprenant ensuite son air autoritaire, il ordonna une nouvelle fois :

_Partez vite !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Toshimi reprenne sa course et se rende jusqu'au garage. Les voyant partir, Souichiro, avec un regard fier, se retourna vers le zombie géant, tandis que la fumée avait cessé d'entourer sa tête. Maintenant un tantinet énervé contre les nouveaux venus, il se mit à pousser un énorme hurlement, qui eut comme conséquence de faire venir les zombies autour des hommes de Souichiro. N'étant en rien apeuré par cela, le commandant du groupe affirma :

_Une fois que nous aurons battu tous ces monstres, nous pourrons quitter cet endroit ! Faites les moi regretter d'être venu nous attaquer !

_Oui, chef !

* * *

Entrant dans le garage, Sanji jeta un regard un peu partout dans la pièce, avant de faire un signe de main pour inviter les autres à le suivre :

_C'est bon, il n'y a rien ici !

Pressé de quitter cet enfer, chacun des lycéens se précipitèrent dans le garage, où le mini-bus semblait les attendre.

_Est-il opérationnel ? voulut savoir Brook.

_Oui, Muira a fait plusieurs vérifications, hier et aujourd'hui ! lui affirma Kurokami ! Et nous avons assez d'essence pour quitter cet endroit ainsi que la ville !

_Très bien, dans ce cas, nous devons protéger cet endroit jusqu'à que les autres soient de retour ici !

Restant, quant à lui, dehors, Zoro finit par tourner son regard vers le portail et eut la surprise de constater que l'énorme silhouette de Chopper n'était plus visible.

« Non, ne me dites pas … ! »

Tout à coup, un tonneau, non loin de lui se mit à bouger quelque peu. Ne voyant rien autour de lui, l'homme comprit que quelque chose se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce dernier. S'avançant vers l'objet, il affirma :

_Je vais couper ce tonneau en petit morceau ! Donc si vous êtes humain, je vous conseille de sortir de là, au plus vite !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'épéiste balança son épée en l'air et s'apprêta à abattre sa lame contre le bois du tonneau. Néanmoins, avant de toucher ce dernier, une petite tête finit par sortir de ce dernier. Ne ressemblant en rien à un zombie, la silhouette appartenait à un petit garçon dont le visage était quelque familier à Zoro.

_Toi ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant Aaron, l'enfant qui le considérait comme un super-héros.

_Mr le samouraï ! s'écria-t-il, en sortant de sa cachette.

Avant que Zoro ne puisse l'arrêta, il se serra soudain à sa jambe, tout en pleurant :

_Ils ont attaqué ma mère ! Elle m'a dit de courir et de me cacher quelque part ! J'ai peur ! J'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !

Le regardant trembler, Zoro se mit à grincer des dents, tandis qu'une partie de lui même lui interdisait de laisser l'enfant ici et que l'autre lui rappelait qu'il n'allait servir à rien, une fois qu'ils partiront d'ici. Levant le regard, pour apercevoir quelques zombies arriver vers eux, l'épéiste finit par se saisir du col de l'enfant, avant de le soulever, pour l'emmener, avec lui, dans le garage.

_Nami, Chopper a reprit sa taille initiale ! s'écria-t-il.

_Quoi ? s'apeura la jeune femme, en ignorant presque la présence de l'enfant qu'il tenait dans la main.

_Il faut aller le chercher de toute urgence, alors ! comprit Naomi.

Une sorte de sifflement se fit soudain entendre dans son dos.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, en se retournant.

À peine eut-elle le temps de lever son regard qu'une énorme silhouette lui tomba dessus.

_Ah ! cria-t-elle.

_Naomi ! s'écria Takuzo, en courant vers elle.

Le devançant, Morita parvint à temps à se saisir de la jeune fille et sauta sur le côté, tandis que la silhouette s'écrasa là où la jeune fille se trouvait, il y a moins d'une seconde.

Se tournant vers le nouveau venu, tout le monde finit par afficher un regard de dégoût, en l'examinant. Muni de quatre paires de pattes et d'un énorme abdomen en forme d'ovale, cela ressemblait à une sorte d'araignée géante. Néanmoins, la ressemblance s'arrêta là. Ses pattes, dépourvues du moindre poils avaient des bords tranchants ressemblant à de véritables lames. Son corps était recouvert d'une sorte de carapace et sa tête, n'était d'autre qu'une sorte de tête humaine, pourvu de huit petits yeux noirs et d'une paire de mandibules sortant de sa bouche.

_C'est … C'est quoi cette horreur ? voulut savoir Yuuki, en reculant.

Faisant soudain claquer ses mandibules, l'araignée se mit à tourner sur elle-même afin de voir tous les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce garage. Ainsi, en bougeant, elle permit à chacun de voir le chiffre '' 4 '' qui se trouvait sur son abdomen.

_Un zombie ! comprit Yamada.

_S'il a le numéro 4, c'est qu'il est plus fort qu'un géant, mais moins fort que l'autre zombie que Luffy a battu ! remarqua Brook.

Poussant alors une sorte de sifflement, l'araignée fit gonfler ses joues, avant de cracher quelque chose ressemblant à de la soie, vers le squelette. Poussant un cri de peur, il courba son dos au maximum en arrière et vit la boule blanche passer au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. S'étalant contre lui, la boule se transforma en une énorme toile collante qui aurait pu empêcher n'importe qui de s'en défaire.

_C'était juste ! remarqua Brook.

Voyant le danger qui les menaçait maintenant, Sanji s'écria :

_Que tout le monde montes dans le bus ! On s'occupe de lui !

Sautant alors en l'air, il fit plusieurs roulades avant de frapper le haut du crâne de l'araignée, avec le talon de sa chaussure :

_CONCASSÉ !

Pliant légèrement ses pattes, le corps de l'araignée toucha quelque peu le sol, sous la puissance du coup. La carapace qui recouvrait sa tête se fissura même. Néanmoins, cela s'arrêta là. Finissant par se ressaisir, l'araignée parvint quelque peu à lever sa tête vers lui, avant de gonfler de nouveau ses joues.

Voyant le tir arriver, Sanji recula aussitôt et parvint à temps à esquiver le projectile qui s'écrasa contre le plafond.

_Sale monstre dégoûtant ! cracha-t-il ! Moi qui déteste les insectes, je suis servi !

Tout à coup, une voix se fit entendre à l'entrée du garage :

_Hé, vous êtes toujours là ?

Arrivant dans la pièce, Miura eut la surprise de voir l'énorme araignée se dresser devant lui. Aussi surprise que lui, Mary se mit à crier :

_C'est quoi ça ?

Entendant sa voix, le monstre se tourna vers eux.

_Mais que … ?

_Miura, dégages ! lui ordonna Kurokami.

Trop tard. Tirant une nouvelle boule de soie, l'araignée les avait déjà prit pour cible et le projectile qu'elle leur lançait les percuta de plein fouet.

_Miura !

Tombant au sol, le garçon se mit à trembler, en apercevant les deux énormes mains, qui étaient apparus juste devant lui. Bloquant l'attaque, elles étaient parvenus à le protéger lui et sa sœur de la toile collante.

_Miura, ça va ? voulut savoir Taniuchi, en accourant vers lui.

Tournant son visage vers elle, il l'aperçut en même temps que Kawamoto, tandis que Robin avait toujours les bras croisés.

_On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps ! remarqua-t-elle, tandis qu'elle fit disparaître les énormes mains.

_Euh … Euh … M … Merci !

Poussant, quant à elle, un sifflement de colère , l'araignée s'apprêta à recracher de la soie, quand une bille percuta son abdomen avant d'enflammer ce dernier :

_BILLE PHÉNIX !

Souriant en voyant le corps de l'araignée commencer à brûler, Usopp affirma :

_Dans le mille !

Cependant, ce fut à peine si l'araignée prêta une quelconque importance aux flammes qui recouvraient son corps. Étant avant tout un zombie, elle ne ressentait en aucun cas de la douleur et n'avait aucune peur. Au lieu de cela, elle sauta soudain vers Usopp, tout en faisant claquer ses mandibules devant son visage. Rien qu'à voir ces dernières, l'homme se mit déjà à fuir tout en l'implorant :

_Non, non ! Ne t'approches pas !

Une lame frôla soudain son visage et vint frapper l'une des pattes de l'araignée. Se retrouvant derrière cette dernière, Brook fit rentrer son épée dans sa canne avant de se demander :

_Peut-on toujours appelé une araignée, un animal qui n'a plus que sept pattes ?

Et avant de laisser le temps à quiconque de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, il entra entièrement son arme dans son fourreau, à l'instant même où l'une des pattes de l'araignée se fit coupé en deux. Perdant son équilibre, la créature se sentit tomber sur le côté, tandis que le poids de son côté gauche avait du mal à être retenu par ses trois pattes restantes.

Relevant quelque peu la tête, elle finit par voir un petit nuage noir, juste à côté de son visage.

_DARK CLOUD TEMPO ! s'écria Nami.

Chargé d'électricité, son nuage électrifia soudain le corps entier du monstre, qui fut pris de convulsion.

_Allez, écroules-toi ! ordonna la navigatrice.

Lorsque le nuage disparut, il ne resta plus qu'une araignée complètement brûlé. La tête dressé vers le haut et poussa un faible sifflement, elle tremblotait encore un peu et semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler par terre, preuve que son cerveau avait été touché.

_Elle … Elle est morte ? voulut savoir Kawamoto.

_Hé, est-ce que le véhicule est prêt à partir ?

Arrivant alors jusqu'au garage, Franky regarda avec surprise le cadavre du monstre qui se dressait devant lui. Malgré que le corps soit carbonisé, il put affirmer :

_Bon sang, on dirait un cousin du monstre que nous avons rencontré à Thriller Bark ! Le singe-araignée, ou je ne sais pas quoi !

Entendant soudain Kohta tirer, il vit le garçon mettre en joue un zombie qui marchait vers eux, tout comme un groupe entier de cadavres.

_Il y en a plein qui arrive ! lui apprit le lycéen.

_Dans ce cas, il faut y aller tout de suite ! Chopper est là ?

_Non, il faut qu'on aille le récupérer ! lui apprit Robin, en accourant près du corps de l'araignée.

Sursautant à cet instant, la créature tourna soudain sa tête vers elle, avant de gonfler ses joues. Et, à l'instant où Robin constata qu'elle était toujours en vie, la créature lui cracha une boule de soie.

_Que … ?

_Robin ! s'écria Sanji, en fusant vers elle.

La poussant alors, il se retrouva lui-même dans la trajectoire de la boule de soie et se fit percuter de plein fouet. L'engloutissant la boule se transforma en une épaisse toile qui le projeta contre le mur du fond.

_Sanji ! s'écrièrent Usopp et Brook, en se tournant vers lui.

N'étant plus sur leurs gardes, ils se firent, à leur tour, happer par deux boules de soie qui les projeta contre le sol. Immobilisé contre ce dernier, ils virent avec horreur la créature faire passer l'extrémité de son abdomen entre ses pattes, avant que ce dernier ne sécrète un gaz violet qui se mit à les entourer.

_Ne respirez surtout pas ! leur ordonna Nami.

Retenant aussitôt son souffle, Usopp dût aussi fermer ses yeux, alors que le gaz faisait piquer ses derniers à son contact. Sifflotant à nouveau, la créature sauta en l'air avant de tenter de les écraser.

_LA DANSE DU LION !

Esquivant à temps un vent tranchant, l'araignée se tourna vers Zoro qui avançait le plus tranquillement du monde vers elle.

_Hé, t'es un zombie de niveau 4 ou quoi ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors montre moi ce que tu sais vraiment faire !

Courant ainsi l'un vers l'autre, les deux combattants firent rencontrer leurs lames. Deux sabres de Zoro frappèrent deux pattes tranchantes de l'araignée, tandis que son troisième sabre se retrouva bloqué entre les mandibules de l'insecte. Essayant ensuite de faire reculer son adversaire, aucun d'eux ne put faire le moindre pas en avant, tandis que leur force était identique.

_Saleté de bestiole !

Le voyant maîtrisé l'araignée, Takashi ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_Il est incroyable !

_Takashi ! l'appela soudain Kohta.

Se tourna vers lui, il eut la surprise de voir le garçon lui jeter une arme à feu qui attrapa juste à temps.

_Hein ? Mais que … ?

_Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! l'informa Kohta, en pointant le groupe de zombies en train de se rapprocher.

Les voyant marcher vers le garage, le garçon les mit aussitôt en joue avant de demander :

_Comment je m'y prends, avec ça ?

_Retires la sécurité ; pointes le canon vers eux, et vises leurs abdomens ! Le recul fera en sorte que tu touches leurs têtes !

_Euh … Euh … ! D'accord ! fit le garçon, en commençant à s'activer.

_On n'a plus le temps d'attendre ! remarqua Franky, en gonflant ses joues ! FIRE !

Une longue flamme fusa soudain vers Usopp et Brook, ce qui eut comme résultat de faire fondre la toile qui les collait au sol.

_Ouais, on est libre ! se réjouit Usopp.

_J'avais l'impression de ressembler à un insecte ! avoua Brook, tandis que Franky mit le feu, aux toiles qui collaient Sanji.

_Allez, tout le monde dans le bus ! ordonna Nami, en envoyant une lance de foudre, à un zombie pénétrant dan sle garage.

Se pressant alors, et protéger par Robin, Miura, portant sa sœur dans les bras, et Taniuchi se précipitèrent en direction du véhicule, où tout le monde se dépêcha de se regrouper.

Les voyant leur tourner le dos, un zombie lézard fit soudain son apparition, et fonça vers les deux amis, avant que Robin ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

_Attention ! les avertit-elle, en commençant à croiser ses bras.

Voyant deux autres armes se trouver aux pieds de Kohta, une silhouette, à la surprise générale se saisit de l'une d'entre elle, avant de se placer devant le lézard.

_Va crever ! rugit Kawamoto, en lui tirant dessus.

Mais malgré la maigre distance qui les séparait, le recul surpris la jeune fille qui vit avec effroi le projectile de son arme passer au-dessus de la tête de son agresseur. Ouvrant ses mâchoires en grand, ce dernier mordit l'arme avant de tendre ses bras vers le visage du propriétaire de ce dernier.

_Non, non ! Dégages ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, en tentant de lui tirer dessus une nouvelle fois.

Sentant une nouvelle source de chaleur s'approcher de lui, le zombie lézard lâcha soudain l'arme, avant de reculer. Grâce à ce geste, il esquiva à temps la lame d'un sabre qui ne put que frôler les écailles de sa joue. Poussant alors un sifflement de colère, il tourna sa tête vers Saeko, qui était en position de combat.

_Sa … Saeko ? s'étonna Kawamoto, en tombant au sol.

Profitant de l'apparition de la lycéenne, Robin fit apparaître deux bras sur les épaules du lézard. Mais à l'instant où elle allait l'étrangler, Saeko s'écria :

_Non, il est à moi !

_Hein ?

Ignorant sa question, Saeko tourna quelque peu son regard vers Zoro, qui s'efforçait toujours de faire reculer l'araignée géante, sans demander la moindre aide de quelqu'un. Sans le vouloir, il était encore une place en train de lui montrer à quel point il lui était supérieur. Néanmoins, comparé à avant, Saeko voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, se rendre utile.

_Je vais vous montrer, que je ne suis pas faible ! rugit-elle, en accourant vers le zombie.

« La dernière fois, les lézard m'avaient battu sans problème ! Cependant, cela ne sera plus le cas ! Je refuse de décevoir mon nouveau maître ! »


	31. Chapitre 29

Tournant soudain à gauche, le lézard se mit à tourner autour de Saeko, dans l'espoir de l'attaquer par surprise. Le voyant faire, Saeko resta complètement immobile et ne fit que bouger ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle suivait la silhouette du lézard. Tentant de ne pas paniquer, elle eut la surprise de percevoir le moindre de ses mouvements, alors que ces derniers lui avaient impossible à suivre, il y a quelques jours.

'' Lorsque tu cesses d'avoir peur, tu peux réaliser des miracles ! '' l'avait prévenu Zoro.

Courbant alors ses jambes, elle serra sa poigne sur le manche de son nouveau sabre, avant d'expirer à fond. Ainsi, elle resta figé, en attendant que le lézard fasse le premier pas. Ce dernier, la voyant rien faire, tandis que Robin ne semblait pas être sur le point de l'aider, sauta dans sa direction et fusa vers elle, en courant à quatre pattes. Le voyant arriver, Saeko se prépara à le trancher avec son sabre, quand son regard tomba sur les jambes de la créature. Faisant des pas de plus en plus petits, ces dernières étaient en train de se fléchir, montrant que le monstre s'apprêtait à sauter et non pas l'attaquer de front.

« Non, pas maintenant ! pensa-t-elle, en cessant de bouger. »

Faisant soudain une pirouette dans les airs, le lézard sauta au-dessus d'elle, avant d'atterrir dans son dos. Toute griffe dehors, il s'apprêta à la mordre à l'épaule, avant de se stopper net. Se retournant vers lui, Saeko enfonça son sabre vers l'emplacement de son estomac, arrêtant sa course et l'empêchant d'aller plus , son arme fut arrêté au moment où le lézard parvint à s'en emparer. Malgré le fait qu'une partie de ses doigts soient coupé sous le fil de la lame, il parvint à la maintenir sous le regard apeuré de Saeko.

« Non, non, pas possible ! pensa-t-elle, en commençant à trembler de peur. »

Faisant un pas en arrière, en repensant à son dernier combat face aux hommes lézards, elle s'apprêta à lâcher son arme, quand elle entendit :

_Bats-le !

_Hein ? s'étonna la lycéenne, en entendant la voix de Zoro.

Continuant de faire jeu égal avec l'araignée, ce dernier s'écria :

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à abandonner, t'entends ? Parce que sinon, je te promets que c'est contre moi que tu te battras dans un combat à mort ! Je te considérerait plus jamais comme une combattante si tu recules encore une fois !

Écarquillant les yeux, en entendant ces paroles, la seule fille finit par pousser un gémissement de peur, en voyant les doigts de la main valide du lézard se tendre vers son visage. Grognant, il était sur le point de la griffer, quand Saeko n'eut comme idée que de lui mordre violemment la main.

_Je ne perdrais pas ! assura-t-elle, en serrant son emprise sur son arme.

Tentant d'avancer, le zombie eut la surprise de sentir le sabre de Saeko s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair de son bras.

_Non, je ne perdrais pas ! répéta Saeko.

Cette fois-ci, la main du zombie se retrouva coupé en deux tandis que Saeko envoya la lame en direction de son second bras.

_Oui, je n'en ais pas le droit ! Je vais te battre !

Un jet de sang l'aspergea soudain, tandis que le zombie se retrouva avec un bras en moins. Mais alors que ce dernier n'était même pas tomber au sol, Saeko dirigea sa lame au niveau de sa gorge et parvint à la transpercer.

_Vous ne me ferez plus jamais peur ! lui assura-t-elle,en le voyant gesticuler pour avancer vers elle ! Oui, je n'aurais plus jamais peur de créatures plus faible que moi !

Posant soudain son pied sur son abdomen, elle y exerça une pression qui lui permit de libérer son arme. Reculant d'un pas, tandis qu'une cascade sang coula de sa blessure et qu'il n'avait plus que la moitié d'une main, le zombie lézard poussa un grognement, avant de recourir vers Saeko, en zigzaguant. L'imitant soudain, Saeko pointa de nouveau son sabre vers elle, avant de murmurer :

_DÉCOUPE EN UN COUP !

Les trois griffes restante de l'homme lézard fusa vers le visage de la lycéenne, tandis que la lame de Saeko passa devant la gorge du monstre.

_Grrr !

_LA LAME DU LION !

Passant l'un devant l'autre, les deux adversaires se doublèrent avant de se tourner le dos. Restant immobile, les deux ne firent aucun geste … juste qu'à ce que trois griffures s'ouvrirent et traversèrent entièrement le visage de Saeko, diagonalement. Grimaçant de douleur, tandis que du sang coula jusqu'à son menton, Saeko rangea son sabre dans son fourreau, avant de se tourner vers son adversaire. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se mit à sourire avant d'affirmer :

_Grâce à toi, j'ai dompté ma peur ! Reposes en paix !

Sautant soudain dans les airs, la tête de l'homme lézard fut séparé de son corps, qui s'écroula soudain au sol. Respirant alors bruyamment, Saeko remit son arme dans son fourreau, avant de passer la main sur son visage, pour tenter d'enlever tout le sang qui recouvrait ce dernier. Grimaçant de nouveau, en touchant ses blessures, elle espérait, de tout cœur, qu'elles ne s'infectent pas.

_Hé, ça va, Saeko ? l'interogea Takashi.

_Oui ! assura-t-elle, en tentant de lui sourire ! Je suis juste fatigué !

_Il … il y en a trop ! remarqua soudain Kohta, en voyant l'énorme vague de zombies en train de s'approcher d'eux.

N'ayant presque plus personne à tuer, les zombies avaient très vite entendu les bruits de leurs combats et étaient maintenant tous en train de se diriger vers eux.

_Montez dans le bus ! ordonna Robin, en commençant à reculer vers ce dernier.

Tirant une dernière fois, Kohta se mit à suivre Takashi et Saeko, vers le moyen de transport, que Franky était en train de faire démarrer. S'apprêtant à s'en aller à son tour, Robin aperçut Zoro toujours en plein combat.

_Zoro, laisses là ! Il faut partir !

_Comme si j'allais abandonner ! rétorqua-t-il.

_Mais nous … !

Robin se tut soudain, en entendant des bruits de pas rapide, avant de voir une silhouette en train de fuir les zombies qui la suivait.

_Attendez … Attendez nous ! supplia une voix féminine, en courant vers eux.

_To … Toshimi ? s'étonna Robin, en voyant la jeune fille, tenant Chopper dans ses bras, tandis que des zombies commencèrent à se mettre sur son chemin pour l'arrêter.

Surpris, lui aussi, de les voir dans cette situation, Zoro perdit sa concentration durant un instant. Voyant cela, l'araignée dirigea l'extrémité de son abdomen entre ses pattes avant de lui envoyer du gaz violet sur son visage. Le respirant, Zoro se mit à tousser avant de mettre un genou à terre. L'apercevant en position de faiblesse, l'araignée en profita pour bondir hors du garage et se précipiter vers Toshimi, qui lui tournait le dos.

_Espèce de … ! commença Zoro, en remettant son sabre dans sa bouche.

À peine Robin l'entendit-il qu'elle le vit se relever tout en lançant un regard noir à l'araignée. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, la jeune femme fit pousser des ailes dans son dos, avant de s'envoler hors du garage.

_Prépares-toi à mourir ! ragea Zoro, en continuant de fixer l'araignée.

Faisant soudain un rapide moulinet avec ses sabres, il déclencha une tornade horizontale, qui fonça droit vers l'araignée.

_CYCLONE DES ENFERS !

Se retournant soudain, l'araignée sentit un courant d'air lui faire une coupure au visage. Un autre lui coupa une patte tandis que le reste de son corps se retrouva recouvert de blessures. Emportant finalement le corps de la créature, la tornade continua de foncer vers la cour du manoir, en tranchant, au passage, les zombies qui eurent de malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

L'entendant venir, Toshimi se retourna et se mit à crier de peur, en voyant l'attaque foncer vers elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_Va-t-en ! lui cria Chopper.

Tentant de sauter sur le côté, la pauvre fille sentit ses jambes se paralyser, au fur et à mesure qu'elle vit l'attaque se rapprocher d'elle.

_Toshimi ! l'appela soudain Robin.

Volant au-dessus d'elle, la pirate fit apparaître une chaîne de mains qui se dirigea vers la lycéenne.

_Attrapes ma main !

Sans attendre une seconde, la jeune fille attrapa son bras, à l'instant où l'attaque allait la percuter. La tirant vers elle, Robin lui permit de se retrouver au dessus du cyclone mortel, tandis que le corps de l'araignée se trouvait en dessous d'elle.

Poussant un dernier sifflement, cette dernière, sentit sa tête se séparer de son corps, avant que son cerveau ne se fasse séparer en deux. Sentant sa présence disparaître, Zoro remit ses sabres ans ses fourreaux et se précipita en direction du bus, qui démarra à cet instant. Sautant par-dessus l'engin, il atterrit sur le toit de ce dernier au moment où il quitta le garage. Fonçant vers lui, Robin fit disparaître ses ailes et laissa tomber doucement Toshimi, qui était toujours en train de trembler.

_Tu aurais put y aller plus doucement ! remarqua Robin.

_Hé, je lui ais sauvé la vie ! rétorqua-t-il ! Encore un peu et l'araignée l'aurait tué !

_Zoro, tu n'es qu'une brute ! s'écria Chopper, en tremblant lui aussi.

Voyant alors les corps des zombies tomber, près du bus, en étant entièrement tranché, Toshimi murmura :

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé !

_Non, merci à toi d'avoir pris soin de Chopper ! marmonna le sabreur.

À l'intérieur du bus, Franky s'écria :

_Grâce à l'attaque de Zoro, le nombre de zombie à de nouveau diminué ! Nous pourrons passer le portail plus facilement !

_C'est une bonne nouvelle ! approuva Usopp.

Néanmoins, il entendit soudain Luffy se mettre à crier de douleur, avant de cracher du sang.

_Hé, Luffy !

_Luffy ! Tiens bon ! le supplia Brook.

Le regardant en mauvais état, Nami voulut savoir :

_Où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche ?

_Il est à trois kilomètres d'ici ! lui apprit Morita.

_Dans ce cas, on y va ! Allez, Franky !

Voulant dire quelque chose, Saya finit par mordre sa lèvre, tandis qu' elle jeta un regard à la cour du manoir. remplit de cadavres, elle aperçut des zombies dévorer ceux des derniers survivants. Néanmoins, elle n'aperçut personne d'autre, être encore en vie. Elle ne vit même pas son père ou sa mère. Sentant une larme couler sur ses joues, elle tenta de ne pas se faire entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit une veste recouvrir sa tête.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_Avec ça, personne ne va te voir ! lui assura Kohta, en la voyant à deux doigts de sangloter.

_Koh … Kohta !

_Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour tes parents ! Ton père doit se trouver quelque part, en train de se battre contre des zombies ou aider d'autres personnes à partir d'ici ! N'oublies pas, il est quelqu'un considéré comme immortel !

Fondant soudain en larmes, Saya fini par faire baisser le vêtement devant ses yeux avant de marmonner :

_Mer … Merci, idiot !

Ouvrant soudain la trappe menant à l'intérieur du bus, Robin laissa passer Toshimi avec Chopper sous le bras, avant de voir Zoro en train de regarder ce qui restait manoir. Passant le portail, le bus s'en alla, en laissant l'ancienne villa en ruine et en flammes.

_Tu viens, Zoro ? l'interrogea Robin.

Continuant à regarder au loin, le sabreur affirma soudain :

_Si nous étions partis plus tôt et que nous avions décidé de les laisser là-bas, ils n'auraient jamais pu survivre face à cela !

_En effet ! approuva Robin.

Tandis que le silence s'installa, Zoro voulut savoir :

_Tu crois que j'ai un cœur de pierre !

_En t'écoutant, j'ai cette sensation en permanence ! Néanmoins, tu as sauvé des vies, aujourd'hui, prouvant que tu as au moins, un semblant de cœur !

Souriant, en entendant cela, Zoro finit par se laisser tomber sur le toit du bus, avant de se mettre à respirer longuement.

_Saleté d'araignée ! Pesta-t-il tandis que le gaz qu'elle lui avait balancé le faisait toujours souffrir.

_Tu as mal ?

Tentant de paraître en bon santé, Zoro se dirigea vers la trappe, avant de déclarer :

_Non ! Mais ta gifle, de tout à l'heure, elle, elle m'a fait mal !

_Je ne te dirais pas pardon ! lui apprit Robin ! Tu l'as mérité !

_Comme tu voudras ! soupira-t-il, en atterrissant au milieu du bus.

_Alors là, c'est un miracle ! s'écria Yamada ! On est tous en vie !

_Et comment ! À un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas ! se réjouit Taniuchi.

_Peut-être mais il faut juste qu'on m'explique ce qu'on fait d'eux, maintenant ! remarqua Tsunoda, en pointant du pouce Alice, Mary et Aaron.

_On est emmène avec nous ! s'écria Miura, en restant près de sa sœur ! Maintenant, on a la preuve d'une chose ! Aucun humain normal ne peut survivre dans ce monde !

_C'est clair ! approuva Kurokami ! Là, je crois que nous sommes nés sous une bonne étoile ! Je remercie dieu d'avoir fait en sorte de tomber sur vous les gars !

_Pas le temps de débattre sur ça ! rétorqua Sanji, en faisant un massage cardiaque à Luffy, pour stimuler un peu plus son cœur ! Allez, tiens bon Luffy !

Restant inerte, son capitaine semblait encore plus pâle qu'avant. La bouche ouverte, il laissa des filets de sang sentir de cette dernière, tandis que la peau de son cou, à l'endroit où il a été mordu vira au noir. Quant à son cœur, il ne fit plus qu'un simple battement, toutes les cinq secondes.

_Même ses anticorps ne peuvent rien faire pour le sauver ! sanglota Chopper.

_Allez, dépêches-toi, Franky ! lui ordonna Nami.

_Je suis à fond ! lui assura-t-il, en écrasant l'accélérateur.

Les voyant paniquer, Takashi préféra garder sa langue dans sa poche tandis qu'il avait envie de demander '' Qu'est-ce que vous ferez, une fois à l'hôpital ? ''. Il était vrai, en effet, que rien ne pourra sauver leur capitaine, donc qu'est-ce qu'ils espérait vraiment, en l'emmenant là-bas.

_Allez Luffy ! Allez Luffy ! l'encouragea Sanji, en en lui donnant des coups, au niveau de son cœur.

_Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Tout à coup, les passagers du bus virent le paysage qui les entouraient changer d'un seul coup. Tandis que la route disparut, le bus se retrouva, à la grande surprise de tous, sur le toit d'un immeuble.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna Franky, qui fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa pas, à un instant, de retirer son pied de l'accélérateur.

Pourtant, le bus ne bougea plus d'un seul centimètre. Et pour cause, ses roues étaient empilées, les unes sur les autres, juste devant le capot du véhicule. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait, Robin s'avança vers l'avant du bus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

_Toi ?

Souriant, en la voyant à son tour, un homme se trouvait assit sur la pile de roues qu'il venait de retirer du bus.

_Hé bien, cela faisait un petit moment que nous nous étions pas vu !

Avançant à son tour, Nami et Brook ouvrirent leurs bouches en apercevant le nouveau venu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Qui est-ce ? voulut savoir Rei, en tentant d'apercevoir l'homme.

Secouant soudain sa main, l'homme se mit à marmonner :

_ROOM !

En un instant, il disparut, avant de se retrouver dans le bus, bien tranquillement assit dans un siège .

_Salut à vous, l'équipage au chapeau de paille !

_Law ! s'écrièrent-ils, en le reconnaissant.

Toujours portant sa casquette sur la tête et ses cernes sous les yeux, Trafalgar Law était bel et bien sous leurs yeux, avec son sabre à la main.

_C'est … C'est qui ce type ? voulut savoir Morita, en tombant presque de son siège.

_C'est un ami à vous ? voulut savoir Yuuki.

_Lui ? s'étonna Tsunoda, en le reconnaissant ! Attends, t'es le gars qui était sur le toit du manoir, tout à l'heure, lors de l'exécution du zombie !

_En effet ! approuva-t-il ! J'ai voulu être discret mais, après avoir vu le combat du chapeau de paille, il m'a semblé devoir me montrer dans l'urgence !

_Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea Usopp ! Comment es-tu arrivé dans ce monde ?

_On en reparlera plus tard ! rétorqua l'homme, en jetant un regard à Luffy ! D'abord, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire !

Sortant soudain le sabre de son fourreau, il le dirigea vers le corps du mourant, avant de s'écrier :

_ROOM !

Le voyant faire, Takashi tomba soudain au sol, en le constatant qu'il venait de sectionner la tête de Luffy en un éclair.

« Mais que … ? »

Pointant aussitôt leurs armes vers lui, Kohta et Saeko se préparèrent à le battre quand l'homme afficha avec un large sourire :

_Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien désormais !

Secouant une nouvelle fois sa main, il fit apparaître une sphère qui enveloppa le bus avant de marmonner une nouvelle fois :

_ROOM !


	32. Chapitre 30

Écarquillant les yeux, les lycéens restèrent muets, tandis que Law tenait un cube de sang noir dans sa main. Regardant ce dernier, avec un petit air de dégoût, il finit par affirmer :

_Voilà, j'ai extrait tout le sang contaminé qui était en lui !

Ouvrant alors les yeux, Luffy se remit debout à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_Chapeau de paille ? s'étonna Tsunoda.

_Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Alice.

Restant figé quelques instants, Luffy finit par reprendre son souffle avant de crier :

_De la viande ! J'ai la dalle !

S'écroulant à nouveau, il affirma, au sol :

_Je ne peux plus bouger !

Le voyant faire, plusieurs personnes faillirent tomber de leurs sièges. L'entendant, il était dur de constater qu'il venait de frôler la mort.

_J'ai dû retirer une bonne partie du sang de ton organisme, marchand de paille ! affirma Law, en lui montrant le cube noir ! À ce que je vois, tu avais été contaminé depuis un petit moment !

_Trifouillis ? s'étonna Luffy, en reconnaissant leur ancien allié ! Je suis trop content de te voir !Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Lu … Luffy ! pleurèrent soudain Usopp et Brook, avant de sauter sur le pirate.

Les voyant l'étreindre, Nami se mit à essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil avant d'affirmer, en soupirant de soulagement :

_Tu nous as fait peur, espèce d'imbécile !

_Décidément, tu es né sous une bonne étoile ! remarqua Sanji, en affichant un sourire de reconnaissance à Law.

Les voyant agir comme si de rien n'était, les lycéens n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_Attendez ! Il s'est passé quoi, là ? voulut savoir Saya.

_Cet homme a séparé le chapeau de paille en petits morceaux ! remarqua Kawamoto.

_Puis, il a retiré une partie de son sang ! continua Takuzo.

_Avant de recoller les morceaux de sn corps, comme si de rien n'était ! renchérit Hisashi.

_Et il est même parvenu à le guérir de sa maladie ! termina Rei.

_Vous êtes qui ? voulut savoir Toshimi ! Un dieu ?

_Non, un pirate chirurgien ! rétorqua l'homme ! J'ai mangé le fruit du bistouri ! Grâce à lui, je peux créer des sphères et contrôler comme bon me semble ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ! En ce qui concerne le marchand de paille, j'ai pu découper son corps sans que cela ne nuise à sa santé et je suis parvenu à retirer tout le sang contaminé qui était dans son corps ! Néanmoins, j'aurais très bien pu le laisser en petits morceaux, durant des jours, sans que cela lui soit mauvais ! Ou même lui arracher le cœur sans le tuer !

Se mettant à déglutir, Yuuki finit par chuchoter à Sanji :

_C'est qui ce malade ?

_Oh, juste un allié à nous ! Il est un peu dingue, néanmoins nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! Dis toi qu'il est beaucoup plus intelligent que Luffy et il est très puissant ! La preuve, il était un ancien grand corsaire !

_Grand corsaire ?

_Je t'expliquerais une nouvelle fois !

_Hé, Law ! l'appela Zoro ! D'abord, merci d'avoir sauvé Luffy ! Néanmoins, maintenant, je veux savoir ce que tu fais ici !

Regardant les membres de l'équipage, Law finit par retrouver son sourire, avant d'affirmer :

_Si vous voulez mon avis, pas la peine que je rentre dans les détails ! Disons juste qu'un bateau avec des ailes de chauve-souris m'est tombé dessus, alors que je me dirigeais vers Zou, avant qu'un homme ne me téléporte dans ce monde !

_Toi aussi ? s'étonna Robin ! Mais Kinemon, Kanjuro et Momonosuke étaient avec toi, non ?

_Oui ! Ils ont été aussi téléporté ici ! affirma-t-il ! Néanmoins, ils ont décidé de faire route de leur côté ! Je suis arrivé ici deux jours avant que l'hécatombe ne tombe sur ce monde et depuis, je ne les ais pas revu !

_Donc, c'est bien ce que nous pensions ! remarqua Usopp ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir atterit ici ! Toutes les puissances de notre monde sont là aussi ! Donc les grands corsaires ; des pirates dont les têtes valent plusieurs centaines de millions de berrys ; des membres haut placés dans la Marine … ! Et peut-être même, maintenant, des empereurs !

_Euh … c'est une bonne, ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? l'interrogea Kohta.

_Tout dépend de la personne sur laquelle nous tomberons ! lui expliqua Franky ! Disons que je préférerais tombé sur quelqu'un appartenant à notre flotte plutôt que sur un vice-amiral !

_Flotte ? répéta Kurokami ! Attendez, vous avez une armée !

_On vous parlera de ça, aussi , plus tard !

_Moi, ce que je voudrais bien savoir, c'est pourquoi ont vous a envoyé ici ! avoua Saya, en regardant Law ! Tu as une idée ?

_Non ! avoua-t-il ! Néanmoins, je suis en train d'enquêter pour trouver une piste me permettant de savoir d'où vienne ces monstres !

_Quand j'ai vu l'araignée qui nous a attaqué, cela m'a fait pensé au pouvoir de Moria ! remarqua Franky ! S'il est aussi dans ce monde, peut-être qu'il est responsable de tout cela !

_Non, Moria n'a pas le genre de pouvoir de transformer les gens, encore en vie, en zombie ! rétorqua Law ! De plus, pour que son pouvoir fonctionne, il a besoin d'ombres humaines et que les propriétaires de ces dernières restent en vie ! Non, quelqu'un d'autre tire les ficelles et je crois avoir ma petite idée !

_Vegapunk, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Robin.

_Bingo ! affirma Law.

Il y eut soudain un profond silence dan sle bus montrant que la plupart des pirates étaient choqués en entendant cette nouvelle. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, Naomi demanda :

_Vegapunk, c'est le nom que vous avez dit lorsque le zombie '' 5 '' a lancé un rayon laser, non ?

_Oui ! affirma Franky ! En fait, ce laser est le même que le mien, c'est pour cela que je l'ai reconnu ! Hors, je doute que des personnes de votre monde puisse être capable de le créer et de l'implanter sur un zombie !

_Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que Vegapunk soit parmi nous et qu'il utilise son savoir pour créer des zombies surpuissants ! approuva Law.

_Et c'est qui ce Vegapunk ? voulut savoir Takashi.

_Un scientifique de renommé internationale ! lui apprit Robin ! À vrai dire, maintenant que j'y pense, des articles ont commencé à paraître sur lui, juste après notre escapade à Dressrosa ! D'après les rumeurs, il était parvenu à inventé une nouvelle invention ! Néanmoins, ce n'est aucune idée de quoi il s'agit !

_Et comme par hasard, nous avons été propulsé dans ce monde ! remarqua Sanji ! La coïncidence est bien trop grosse, si vous voulez mon avis !

_Pourtant, pépé n'a jamais été méchant avec moi ! affirma Luffy.

_Hein ? s'étonna Zoro ! Pourquoi tu parles de ton grand-père Garp ?

_Non, je veux dire que papy Punk est aussi aussi mon grand-père ! lui assura Luffy, avec un large sourire ! Il est le père de ma mère ! Je m'en rappelle d'une fois où j'ai été dans son laboratoire et que j'ai … !

Luffy se tut soudain, en voyant plusieurs personnes le regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte. Même Law et Robin ne pouvaient cacher leur surprise en entendant cela.

_Bah quoi ? voulut savoir Luffy.

Voyant le reste de son équipage le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, Rei chuchota à Takashi :

_Tu comprends ce qui se passe ?

_Pas vraiment ! Mais je crois que nous ferions bien d'écouter le reste de leur conversation pour ne pas trop être largué !

Néanmoins, tout comme les autres lycéens, il dut se boucher les oreilles tandis que tout l'équipage se mit à crier :

_DE QUOI ?

_Vegapunk est ton grand-père ? s'étonna Usopp.

_Il est de ta famille ? cria Brook.

_Un génie comme lui ? s'écria Franky.

_Alors que tu n'es qu'un idiot total ? renchérit Nami.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, Zoro se mit à lever chacun de ses doigts avant de dire :

_Du côté de ton père, Dragon, il y a Garp, qui est de ton grand-père ! Puis, il a Ace et Sabo qui sont tes frères adoptifs et maintenant, il y a Vegapunk, du côté de ta mère ! Juste une question, qui est ta mère ?

Restant muet quelques instants, Luffy finit par tourner le regard sur le côté avant de siffloter :

_Heu … Je n'en ais aucune idée !

« Il ment trop mal ! remarquèrent les lycéens, en voyant de la sueur recouvrir son front. »

Malgré qu'il veuille se montrer curieux à ce sujet, Law préféra enregistrer d'abord l'information précédente :

_Vegapunk est ton grand-père ? Dans ce cas, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il peu bien faire ?

_Aucune ! lui avoua Luffy ! En fait, je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois seulement ! La seconde fois, c'était quand j'ai visité son labo, avec Ace ! Une heure après, il a ordonné à mon papy Garp de ne plus jamais nous emmené dans son laboratoire, après lui avoir donné la somme de tous les objets que nous avions cassés !

Soupirant d'agacement, avant de se frapper le front, Nami affirma :

_Tu me désespère, quelque fois !

_En tout cas, j'enquête pour savoir où il se trouve en ce moment ! déclara Law ! Même s'il n'est pas le cerveau de tout ça, je crois qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il puisse nous apprendre ce qui est en train de se passer ici !

_Ouais, bah … bonne chance pour enquêter ici, avec tous les zombies qui rôdent dans le coin ! remarqua Tsunoda, d'un ton sarcastique.

_Je ne réside pas en ville ! rétorqua Law ! À vrai dire, je n'étais dans ce manoir que pour pouvoir obtenir quelques informations ! Pour tout dire, je vis dans une ferme, au beau milieu de la campagne ! Là-bas, je suis à peu près tranquille !

_Une ferme ? s'étonna Yamada ! C'est dans ce genre d'endroit où nous voulions aller, avant de se rendre chez Saya !

_Les zombies ne vont jamais là-bas ? voulut savoir Kawamoto.

_Oh, j'en ais croisé quelques-uns, de temps en temps ! affirma Law ! Néanmoins, ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux qu'en ville !

_Dans ce cas, c'est là où il faut se rendre, non ? Demanda Taniuchi, en se tournant ver sl'équipage des pirates.

_Disons que cela serait un bon endroit pour rassembler nos idées et comprendre ce qui se passe, grâce à Law ! avoua Nami.

_De plus, il faut que Luffy se repousse un peu ! remarqua Chopper.

_Toi aussi ! affirma Toshimi, qui tenait toujours l'animal sur ses genoux .

_Moi, je veux manger ! s'écria Luffy ! S'i manger là-bas, on y va !

Poussant un soupir las, Law affirma :

_Ouais, il y a de la nourriture là-bas ! À vrai dire, la plupart des animaux de cette ferme ont survécu à l'hécatombe ! De plus, j'ai trouvé plusieurs endroits où j'ai put trouver de la bouffe !

_Génial ! s'écria Luffy ! Dans ce cas, on y va !

Poussant un autre soupir las, Law secoua sa main :

_ROOM !

Se retrouvant téléporté une nouvelle fois, le bus se retrouva à sa place d'origine, avec ses pneus.

_Vous conduisez et je vous guide ! apprit l'homme, en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur son siège.

En voyant qu'ils étaient revenu sur la route, Kohta et Aaron eurent les yeux en train de scintiller avant de se mettre à crier :

_Trop la classe !

* * *

Regardant autour du bus avec une paire de jumelles, Hisashi affirma, du haut du toit :

_Je ne vois aucun zombie dans les parages !

_Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit Yamada.

_Donc, ils sont bel et bien moins nombreux ici qu'en ville ! comprit Saeko, qui portait maintenant des bandages devant son visages.

Passant devant elle, Zoro l'interrogea :

_Tes blessures vont bien ?

_D' après Chopper, elles ne vont pas s'infecter ! Dans quelques jours, elles ne seront plus que des cicatrices !

Souriant en entendant cela, Zoro finit par affirmer :

_Content de l'apprendre !

S'apprêtant à partir, il donna une petite tape sur la tête de la lycéenne avant de déclarer :

_En fait, joli combat !

En un instant, une immense fierté remplit le corps de la lycéenne puisqu'il n'y avait rien de plus important pour elle, à ce moment là, que de se faire complimenter par son nouveau professeur.

L'entendant, Sanji s'écria soudain :

_Hé, tronche de cactus, bas les pattes ! Pas question que tu transforme cette charmante demoiselle en une brute qui devrait te ressembler !

Il se fit aussitôt pincer à la joue par Yuuki qui s'écria :

_Hé, pourquoi tu l'appelles charmante alors que tu ne m'as jamais adressé le moindre compliment !

_Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pour que tu le saches, Yuuki mimi ! affirma-t-il, en faisant des cœurs avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

_Sanji, je veux à manger ! s'écria Luffy.

_Tu as déjà bouffé tout un sac de provisions ! s'écria Saya.

_Laisses tomber, il n'y a que la nourriture de Sanji qui peut le rassasier ! soupira Usopp.

Le voyant soupirer, la jeune fille remarqua :

_Avec lui, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours !

_Alors là, tu peux le dire ! À chaque fosi que nous avons des ennuis, il y a quatre dix pour cent de chance pour que ça soit de sa faute !

Les entendant, alors qu'il s'était assit au fond du bus, Law se mit à soupirer :

« Décidément, ces idiots ne changeront jamais ! »

_Dites, Mr Trafalgar … !

Ouvrant un œil, Law vit soudain la tête de Taniuchi dépasser du siège qui se trouvait devant celui de l'homme.

_Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je n'ai pas tout compris mais, vous êtes un membre de cet équipage ?

_Non, je suis moi-même capitaine d'un équipage de pirate ! rétorqua Law ! En fait, je forme une alliance avec le chapeau de paille afin de nous battre contre un grand corsaire et un empereur !

_C'est quoi un grand corsaire et un empereur ?

_Pour faire court, dans notre monde, il y a deux camps : les pirates et la marine ! Les grands corsaires sont des pirates travaillant pour le compte de la marine ! Quand aux empereurs, ce sont des pirates qui règnent en maître sur le nouveau monde ! Ils sont au nombre de quatre et sont connus pour faire parti des personnes les plus fortes de ce monde !

_Dans ce cas, comment voulez-vous vous battre contre eux ?

_Il n'y a pas que la force brute qui compte ! rétorqua Law ! Mais il y a aussi le cerveau ! Comparé au chapeau de paille, je compte sur mon intelligence pour gagner mes combats !

Apparaissant soudain Kawamoto affirma :

_Quand je t'entends, j'ai l'impression que tu es le contraire de Luffy !

Souriant à cette remarque, il affirma :

_J'aime qu'on me fasse la remarque ! Néanmoins d'une façon ou d'une autre, je le respecte et je ne regrette à aucun moment de m'être allié à lui !

_C'est vrai qu'il a un vrai don pour attirer l'attention des gens ! acquiesça Taniuchi ! Il est un peu idiot mais super sympathique !

_Il n'y a pas que ça ! rétorqua soudain Kawamoto ! On ne le connait que depuis quelques jours, pourtant, j'ai pu voir qu'il m'était constamment sa vie en jeu pour sauver ses amis ! Pas une seule fois il ne les a trahit ou est parti en les abandonnant ! Il est quelqu'un que nous pouvons tenir en haut estime ! C'est pour cela que je te remercie de l'avoir sauvé, Trafalgar !

Même si elle avait murmuré sa dernière phrase, Law affirma :

_Tu peux m'appeler Law, tu sais ?

_Hé, je vois quelque chose un peu plus loin ! les avertit Hisashi ! On dirait une grange !

_Ah, nous sommes arrivés ! comprit Law ! C'est là où je séjourne !

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, Franky tourna quelque peu le volant afin de se rendre vers l'endroit en question. Une minute plus tard, il finit par faire arrêter le véhicule devant une grande ferme qui, au contraire du reste du monde, ne semblait en aucun cas être victime de l'apocalypse. Regroupant quatre bâtiments, ces derniers étaient une maison, une étable, une grange et une écurie.

Sortant du bus, Takashi mit à peine un pied à terre qu'il entendit le hennissement d'un cheval :

_Waouh, ça m'a l'air bien vivant ici !

_Au mois ça nous changera un peu de la ville ! remarqua Rei, en le suivant.

Mais à peine furent-ils un pas en avant, qu'un homme âgé sortit de la maison, avec un fusil à la main :

_Hé, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Tu disais ? voulut savoir Takashi, en faisant un pas en arrière.

_ROOM !

Disparaissant soudain Rei, laissa sa place à Law qui apparut aux côtés du garçon.

_Mais que … ? s'étonna ce dernier ! Rei … ?

_Elle est dans le bus ! lui assura Law.

_Law ? s'étonna l'homme âgé, en baissant son fusil.

_Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Nami, en quittant le bus.

_Oui, c'est Nick ! C'est le propriétaire de la ferme !

_Qui sont toutes ces personnes, Law ? voulut savoir l'homme,e n regardant d'un mauvais œil tout le petit monde sortir du bus.

_C'est bon, ils sont avec moi ! Ce sont des connaissances de mon monde !

_Hein ? Alors, ils ont des pouvoirs, eux aussi ?

_Oui, pour une partie d'entre eux ! Le reste sont de simples lycéens qu'ils ont recueillis !

Fixant toujours le petit groupe, Nick finit lentement par opiner de la tête, avant de poser son arme à côté de lui.

_Très bien ! Mais, si je comprends bien, tu les as emmenés ici en espérant que je leur donne le gîte et le couvert ?

_Ils pourront se débrouiller ! lui assura le chirurgien ! De plus, en cas d'attaque, je suis certain que tu seras très content de les avoir avec toi !

Apercevant soudain Zoro et Saek, Nick s'écria :

_Ils ont des armes avec eux !

_Vu ce qui se passe en ville, il est très conseillé d'en avoir ! affirma Zoro, avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

Voyant Nick se crisper, en l'entendant, Sanji s'écrier :

_Monsieur, nous ne voulons en aucun cas vous déranger ! Il est vrai que nous sommes un groupe nombreux mais nous serons vous aider pour des tâches quelconque ! Quant aux provisions, nous pourrons aller en récupérer en ville, en cas de pénurie ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire !

Se calmant un peu, Nick finit par changer de ton, en apercevant les lycéens qui les accompagnaient :

_D'après ce que je sais, la plupart des villes sont tombés aux mains de ces monstres ! Il est rare de voir des groupes comme le vôtre ! Vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir avant d'arriver ici !

Finalement, se fut en apercevant Alice, tenant Zero dan sses bras ; Aaron et Mary, qu'il finit par opiner :

_Bon d'accord, vous pouvez rester ici, avec ces deux idiots ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne veux aucun problème ici !

Souriant en entendant cela, Luffy s'écria :

_Merci, Papy Fusil !

_Papy fusil ?

Soupirant en entendant son capitaine parler ainsi Nami demanda soudain :

_En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire en disant '' avec ces deux idiots '' !

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous en parler ! remarqua Law ! En fait, je suis arrivé ici avec quelqu'un d'autre !

_Qui ça ?

À cet instant, une silhouette surgit au-dessus d'eux, poing en avant :

_SPRING DEATH KNOCK !

Voyant la silhouette se diriger vers lui, Luffy transformant à temps son bras en haki afin de bloquer le poing du nouveau venu. Affaibli, il sentit son corps partir quelque peu en arrière. Néanmoins, se reprenant à temps, il se mit à pousser un cri de guerre avant de repousser le poing du son adversaire. Sentant la différence de force, ce dernier finit par abandonner et fit un saut en arrière.

Comprenant, à cet instant, ce qui venait d'arriver, Takuzo s' étonna :

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

_Je l'ai en joue ! assura Kohta.

Aussitôt, il se mit à tirer deux balles, qui filèrent droit vers la tête du nouveau venu. Tentant le bras vers ces dernières, il recouvra ce dernier d'haki ce qui permit de stopper les balles quand elles touchèrent la peau de sa main. Refermant ensuite son poing, il les écrasa, sous le regard apeuré du garçon.

_Mais … qu'est-ce que ?

_C'est qui ce monstre ? s'apeura Toshimi.

_Luffy ! Bats-le ! le supplia Naomi.

Néanmoins, ce dernier, à la grande surprise de beaucoup, se mit à sourire avant de déclarer :

_Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête … Bellamy !

Un rire ressemblant à celui d'une hyène se fit entendre, tandis que l'homme présenta son visage au groupe :

_On dirait que j'ai encore des progrès à faire pour te battre, chapeau de paille ! Je vois que tu es venu avec tout ton équipage !

Parmi ces derniers, Zoro, Usopp, Robin et Franky firent apparaître des petits sourires sur leurs visages, en reconnaissant l'ami de Luffy ; Sanji, Chopper et Brook essayèrent de savoir qui il était et enfin Nami se mit à s'écrier :

_Toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

La regardant quelques instants, Bellamy semblait étonné de l'entendre lui hurler dessus. Finalement, il finit par se souvenir :

_Ah oui ! Tu es la fille qui était avec le chapeau de paille, au bar de Jaya !

_Ouais et je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé là-bas !

Affichant, cette fois-ci, un regard noir à Luffy, elle lui demanda :

_Et toi, pourquoi tu te comportes comme si vous étiez copains !

_Euh … excusez moi mais, c'est qui ? voulu savoir Miura.

_Un ami ! lui apprit Luffy.

_Une connaissance ! ajouta Zoro.

_Une ordure ! rétorqua Bellamy.

S'attendant à ce genre de réponse, l'homme se mit à rire de nouveau avant d'affirmer :

_Hé bien, je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, après avoir quitté Dressrosa, chapeau de paille !

_Quoi, vous êtes amis, maintenant ? s'étonna Nami.

_Bellamy a beaucoup changé ! lui assura son capitaine ! Il a beaucoup changé et, en fin de compte, il s'était fait manipuler par Mingo, depuis le début !

_Même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui as pardonné pour ce qu'il t'a fait à Jaya !

_Je l'avais déjà frappé pour ça ! lui assura Luffy ! Et puis, je l'ai éclaté une seconde fois à Dressrosa.

_Avant que cette conversation ne commence à m'énerver, je tiens à dire que je suis avec Law depuis un petit moment et que je n'ai rien fait de néfaste ici ! assura Bellamy ! Et même si vous me considérez comme un ennemi, j'ai plutôt envie qu'on s'entende un minimum !

_Ah oui ? s'étonna Nami ! À ce que je vois, tu es moins arrogant qu'avant ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_Sûrement pour m'être fait trahir par la personne que je respectai ! De plus, je pense qu'il est évident, temps que nous serons ici, que nous devrions joindre nos forces ! Après tout, aucun de nous ne peut prévoir ce qui peut nous arriver, désormais !

_Tu vois ? sourit Luffy, en regardant Nami.

Préférant abandonner, en sachant que parler ne servirait à rien, elle finit par affirmer :

_Très bien, je veux bien faire une croix sur ce qui s'est passé ! Néanmoins, au moindre geste déplacer, je compte sur toi pour l'éclater !

_Aucun problème !

_Hé, je suis là, je vous rappelle !

Peu intéressé par leur discussion, Law prit soudain au pierre qui traînait à ses pieds, avant de faire apparaître une sphère autour de lui :

_ROOM !

Disparaissant, la pierre laissa place à une valise noire.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Robin, en apercevant l'objet.

_Oh, pas grand chose! affirma Law, en souriant, tout en commençant à ouvrir son bien ! Juste quelque chose que j'ai pu voler à Dressrosa !

Ouvrant l'objet, il finit par laisser Robin voir une multitude de seringues dont l'intérieur était remplit de divers liquides de couleurs différentes.

_Au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_La dernière invention de Doflamingo sur le smile ! lui expliqua Law ! En fait, chacune de ces seringues renferment un liquide provenant d'un fruit du démon !

_D'un quoi ? s'étonna tout le groupe.


	33. Chapitre 31

Portant Mizusu sur son dos, Tsunoda se mit à grogner :

_Punaise, comment cela se fait-il qu'elle ne soit toujours pas réveillé ?

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang, pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? l'interrogea Toshimi, en le suivant ! Quand je vous ais rejoint, elle était déjà dans les vapes ! Elle a reçu un mauvais coup à la tête ou quoi ?

_Eh bien, disons que ce qui s'est passé est en parti de ta faute ! lui apprit le garçon, en allongeant Mizusu sur un banc se trouvant dans la cour de la ferme ! À cause de ta disparition, Mizusu a voulut sacrifier sa vie pour te retrouver !

_Comment ça ? Ma faute ?

_Si tu ne t'étais pas éloigné, lors de l'attaque des zombies, Mizusu n'aurait jamais voulut aller te chercher et je n'aurais pas dû la frapper pour l'assommer et ainsi la forcer de venir avec nous !

_L'assommer ? s'étonna Toshimi ! Non mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle avait eu une hémorragie interne ?

_Cette idiote avait voulu aller te chercher alors que le manoir était envahi de zombies !grogna Tsunoda ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? La laisser partir pour se faire dévorer et transformer en monstre ?

_Tout, à part l'assommer ! La frapper au crâne pour l'assommer, c'est passible de la tuer ! Tu n'as rien dans le ciboulot ou quoi ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était en parti de ta faute alors cesses de t'agiter comme ça et … !

Grimaçant soudain, Mizusu se mit à gémir et fit taire les deux lycéens. Ouvrant quelques peu les yeux, elle posa sa main sur sa tête endolorie :

_Ma tête !

_Mizusu ! s'écria Toshimi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_Non pas vraiment, je … ! Où on est ? Le manoir … ? Zombies ? Je … !

Elle se tut soudain, en apercevant la silhouette de son amie :

_Toshimi ? Tu … Tu vas bien ?

_Bien sûr ! lui assura-t-elle, en lui souriant ! Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser toute seule, voyons !

_Mais … Mais … ! bégaya Mizusu, en fouillant sa mémoire ! Tu n'étais plus là et je … !

Son regard devint soudain noir et elle se mit à fusiller Tsunoda du regard.

_Toi, comment as-tu osé ?

_Osé, quoi ? l'interrogea le garçon..

Se relevant alors, tout ne portant une main sur son crâne, la jeune fille s'écria :

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu m'as frappé alors que je voulais aller chercher Toshimi ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_Attends laisses moi réfléchir ! s'écria Tsunoda, en faisant mine de réfléchir ! Ah oui ! Pour te sauver, triple idiote ! Rassures moi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, toute seule, en plein milieu des zombies ? C'est déjà un miracle que Toshimi soit encore parmi nous ! Ne te crois pas immortel, comme les types qui nous accompagne !

Lui prenant soudain le col, Mizusu voulut savoir :

_Non mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Monsieur veut jouer les rebelles ! Monsieur veut être un loup solitaire ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin prendre en compte les émotions des gens ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas chez toi, à la fin !

_Ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je vais te le dire : c'est toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec un groupe, mais tu as toujours tout fait pour que je devienne sociable, contre mon gré ! Et ça, depuis le collège ! Je n'en ais rien à faire d'être avec des gens ! Regardes le résultat d'être avec toi ! J'essaye de te sauver, et je me fais engueuler !

_Tu n'as fait que penser égoïstement ! rétorqua Mizusu.

_Égoïstement ? Parce que tu crois que toi tu n'as jamais rien fait qui puisse contrarier l'un de tes amis ? Tu vas prétendre que tu es différente de moi et que tu es une amie modèle ayant un comportement irréprochable ?

Les yeux de Toshimi s'écarquillèrent soudain quand elle vit Mizusu se figer. Il était clair qu'elle repensait au moment où elle avait voulut l'abandonner, aux mains des zombies.

_Madame veut se faire passer pour une sainte et faire la morale aux autres ! continua Tsunoda ! Mais si tu commençais déjà par t'occuper de tes affaires, ça arrangerait pas mal de personnes, moi en premier !

La voyant ne plus rien dire, il finit avec :

_Eh bien vas-y ! Dis le ! Dis le que j'ai tort et que tu me vois comme une ordure ! Dis le, bon sang, que tu es une sainte sans défaut ! Dis le … !

Il se tut alors, en recevant un coup de poing. Reculant à cet instant, il eut la surprise, tout comme Mizusu, de voir le visage colérique de Toshimi, ainsi que son poing levé.

_Mais que … ?

_Mizusu a beaucoup de défauts ! assura Toshimi ! Avant que l'épidémie ne nous tombe dessus, elle était le genre de personne à être paresseuse ; ayant peu de connaissance sur la politesse et étant par moment un peu égocentrique ! Je dirais même que sa vie, à ses yeux, était bien plus importante que la mienne !

_To … shimi ? s'étonna Mizusu.

_Néanmoins, ça s'était avant ! lui assura Toshimi ! Maintenant, elle fait des efforts pour changer ! Oui, elle le fait pour aider les autres et nous permettre d'aller de l'avant ! Elle est toujours faible, d'accord, mais elle fait son maximum ! Et si elle a voulut mettre sa vie en jeu, pour me sauver, alors ce que je dis est vrai !

Pointant ensuite un doigt vers Tsunoda, elle affirma :

_Malgré ce qu'elle peut dire, j'ai envie de te remercier, pour l'avoir empêché d'aller me chercher ! Je suis d'accord avec toi concernant le fait qu'elle serait morte! Néanmoins … Néanmoins, cela ne te donne pas le droit de la critiquer ainsi, alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir bien faire !

S'arrêtant alors, elle fixa Tsunoda avant d'adoucir son visage et de se mettre à sourire :

_Je ne veux plus de dispute ! Même si tu prétends le contraire, je sais que tu apprécies Mizusu ! Tu ne l'aurais pas sauvé, si ce n'était pas le cas ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne refait plus jamais ça ! D'accord ?

Le regard tourné vers l'arrière, Tsunoda poussa un grognement, avant de se mettre à siffler :

_Ne me frappes plus jamais !

Ce fut ses derniers mots, avant de s'en aller, rejoindre les autres. Le voyant partir, Toshimi affirma :

_Je pense qu'il est en colère ! Mais cela va passer ! Comme d'habitude avec cette tête de mule !

_Toshimi ! l'appela soudain son amie.

_Oui ?

Commençant alors à trembler, Mizusu se mit à bégayer :

_Je … Je … Tu sais … au lycée … avant … avant que … Chopper ne soit là … Je … J'ai … !

Elle se tut soudain, en sentant Toshimi la serrer contre elle :

_Merci d'avoir tenté de mettre ta vie en jeu pour me sauver ! Peu importe ce qui s'est passé au lycée, je suis contente que nous soyons toujours en vie et que nous puissions continuer à être amie !

Les yeux de Mizusu s'écarquillèrent alors, tandis qu'elle se mit à sangloter pour de bon :

_Non, je … je … je suis … un monstre ! Je ne … je .. !

_Ne t'en fais pas ! lui assura Toshimi, en continuant à la serrer contre elle ! Je ne t'en veux pas que tu sois ainsi ! Mais promets moi juste une chose … !

La repoussant gentiment, elle tendit son petit doigt vers Mizusu avant de lui demander :

_Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus faire passer ta vie, avant celle de de tes amis ! C'est d'accord ?

Ne pouvant qu'hocher, tandis que Mizusu comprit qu'elle était au courant de tout, elle lui prit son petit doigt tout en marmonannt :

_D'a … D'a …. D'accord !

Se mettant à lui sourire, Toshimi la prit par la main avant de lui dire :

_Viens, on va aller voir Chopper pour ta blessure à la tête ! Et puis, je te raconterais ce qui s'est passé ! On a de nouveaux compagnons !

* * *

_Euh … je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie … ! commença Nick ! Mais … !

Pointant soudain Lufy du doigt en train d'engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, il affirma :

_Il est en tain de vider toutes mes réserves !

_Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons nous même pas mal de provisions dans le mini-bus ! lui assura Sanji ! Donnez moi juste un cadenas pour verrouiller le frigo et je vous promets que vous ne mourrez pas de faim !

_Espérons que ça tienne plus d'une journée ! soupira le vieux fermier, en voyant le reste de la bande en train de manger.

La maison étant trop petite, chacun avait déniché son petit coin pour s'installer et manger seul ou en groupe. Même Bellamy et Law s'était assis parmi eux.

_Ne vous en faites pas, seul Luffy a un énorme appétit ! lui assura Sanji.

_Hé, le cuistot ! J'en veux encore ! lui apprit Hisashi.

_Moi aussi ! s'écria Usopp.

_La même chose ! demanda Yamada.

_Grouilles d'apporter la suite, cuistot de seconde zone ! s'exclama Zoro.

_Vous disiez ? voulut savoir Nick.

_Les gars … ! soupira Sanji ! Il faut que vous fassiez un peu un effort ! Il faut commencer à économiser la … !

_Sanji, je peux en avoir encore un peu ? l'interrogea Naomi, avec des yeux de chiot.

_Moi aussi, s'il te plaît ! lui demanda Yuuki, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Sanji, pourrais-tu m'apporter une autre assiette comme tu sais si bien les faire ? l'interrogea Nami.

_Oui, tout de suite ! assura le cuisinier, avec des cœurs à la place des yeux ! Je cours aux fourneaux, mes anges !

_Bravo l'exemple ! grogna Nick, tandis que plusieurs garçons se mirent à huer le cuisinier pour l'inégalité qu'il faisait preuve.

Se mettant quelque peu à sourire, Kawamoto affirma :

_Ce cuistot est aussi facile à manipuler qu'un enfant !

Se retournant alors versTaniuchi, elle la vit regarder Law qui, dans son coin, mangeait seul, avec sa valise à ses pieds.

_Un problème ?

_Non, je … ! commença la jeune fille ! Disons que ce qu'il a dit m'a intéresse !

_Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? N'oublies pas ce qu'il nous a dit !

* * *

 **Flashback :**

_Attends, Law ! l'arrêta Nami, en attrapant l'une des seringues se trouvant dans sa valise ! Tu … Tu es vraiment sérieux ? C'est chose contiennent les pouvoirs de différents fruits du démon ?

_Absolument ! affirma le chirurgien ! Doflamingo est parvenu à mettre au point au solution qui permet de conserver le jus d'un fruit du démon et de le conserver à l'intérieur de ces seringues !

_Trop fort ! s'écria Kohta, avec des étoiles dans les yeux ! Alors chacune de ces seringues renferment un pouvoir ! C'est dément !

_Et comment ! renchérit Usopp ! Je n'ai jamais vu de fruit du démon mais ce que nous avons là en vaut au moins tout une caisse !

_Peut-être, mais c'est beaucoup plus dangereux ! rétorqua Law.

_Comment ça ? voulut savoir Robin.

_La solution dans ces seringues permet de conserver le jus d'un fruit du démon ! Mais, c'est à dire, que nous pouvons remplir plus de dix seringues avec le jus d'un même fruit et le donner à des personnes différentes ! Ceci permet alors, à toutes ces personnes de bénéficier des mêmes pouvoirs !

_Sérieux ? voulut savoir Miura ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait en faire ce Dofla-machin ? Monter une armée ?

_Non, il voulait aidé d'autres personnes, à monter des armées ! Dont un empereur !  
_Admettons, mais en quoi cela est-il plus dangereux que de manger directement un fruit ? voulut savoir Saya ! Le seul problème après en avoir mangé un, c'est bien que son utilisateur est incapable de nager ensuite, non ?

_Oui, mais le problème est que ce mélange a des défauts ! Le principal est le fait que celui qui décide de se faire piquer aura de grande chance de subir des effets secondaires, après chaque utilisation de son pouvoir ! Cela peut être grande fatigue, difficulté temporaire de contrôler son corps correctement ; hémorragies internes si le corps n'arrive pas à s'habituer à la présence de ces pouvoirs … ! C'est pour cela que Doflamingo voulait les confier à Caesar pour qu'il puisse arranger cela, avant de les donner à Kaido ! Au départ, j'ai cru que ce procédé n'était que des rumeurs mais, par hasard, je suis tombé sur ça, dans une salle secrète, dans l'ancien palais de Doflamingo ! Et dès lors, j'avais aussitôt comprit ce que c'était et l'avantage incontesté que cela pourrait donner à n'importe qui dans le nouveau monde !

_Je peux avouer que je n'étais même pas au courant de ça ! les informa Bellamy ! Doflamingo a fait en sorte de cacher ces informations, au reste du monde pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur lui !

_Et avec ça, c'est sûr que tout ton équipage aurait pu avoir pas mal de pouvoirs ! acquiesça Franky, en regardant Law.

_Peut-être, mais cela ne nous est pas vraiment d'une grande utilité, ici ! affirma Brook ! Presque la moitié d'entre nous ont déjà mangé un fruit du démon et je pense que les autres ont déjà assez de force sans avoir besoin d'en manger un !

_Oh non ! rétorqua Zoro ! À vrai dire, je pense que nous avons maintenant beaucoup plus de personnes, susceptible de pouvoir nous épauler !

_En effet ! approuva Law, en regardant tout le petit groupe des lycéens.

Constatant qu'ils devenaient le centre de l'attention, Rei affirma :

_Je pense comprendre où vous voulez en venir, mais je préfère quand même vous l'entendre dire !

_Je ne vous y forces pas ! commença Law ! Si c'était des fruits normaux, peut-être que je vous ais forcerai un peu plus, néanmoins, je sais qu'il est peut être dangereux de vous les faire absorber ! Cependant, voyez ceci comme une façon d'augmenter la force de votre groupe !

« Avoir un pouvoir ? comprit Taniuchi ! Un pouvoir comme celui de Robin ? »

Fermant soudain sa valise, Law fit disparaître cette dernière avant d'affirmer :

_Bon, avant toute chose, je voudrais discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre apparition ici ! Pour ceux qui seraient intéressé par l'une des seringues, vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir !

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

_Tu es prête à mettre ta vie en jeu pour un pouvoir ? l'interrogea Kawamoto.

_Je suis prête à tout pour en avoir un ! lui assura Taniuchi ! Et je sais lequel je veux ! Toi, tu ne serais pas intéressé d'en avoir un ?

Soupirant, Kawamoto finit par regarder le ciel bleu qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle :

_Voler !

_Hein ?

_Quand j'étais petite, je voulais savoir voler ! lui apprit Kawamoto.

Se mettant à sourire, elle affirma :

_C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression, depuis que ces pirates sont avec nous, que mon rêve a des chances de se réaliser !

* * *

Poussant un soupir las, Nick se dirigea vers son étable, afin de nourrir ses vaches :

_Je commence déjà à regretter de leur avoir dit '' oui '' pour rester ici ! Dans deux jours, il n'y aura plus rien à manger ici !

_On … On est désolé pour ça ! s'excusèrent deux voix.

Levant le regard, le vieux fermier aperçut soudain deux personnes en train de nourrir ses vaches.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? les interrogea Nick, en reconnaissant Naomi et Morita.

_Nous voulons vous aider ! lui apprit Morita ! On veut pouvoir vous remercier de nous laisser rester ici !

_Et puis, nous voulons un peu nous changer les idées ! avoua Naomi.

_Changer les idées ? répéta Nick.

_Je veux penser à tout, sauf aux zombies qui se trouvent sur toute la planète ! affirma la jeune fille ! Je ne veux plus les voir ! Je veux essayer de reprendre une vie normale !

La regardant, tandis qu'elle tendait une botte de foin à un animal, Nick finit par se gratter l'arrière du crâne avant de marmonner :

_Je déteste quand une personne me parle ainsi ! C'est dur, ensuite, pour moi, de lui dire de partir de ma ferme !

Se saisissant soudain d'un seau, , il finit par le tendre aux deux lycéens :

_Bon, si vous voulez m'aidez, autant vous apprendre tout de suite les bases ! Pour l'instant, grâce à l'aide de Law, toutes mes hectares sont protégés et sécurisés ! Ceci me permet donc d'avoir assez de nourriture pour mes vaches et mes chevaux ! J'ai aussi un élevage de volailles que je nourris à l'aide de mon blé ! Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps cela va tenir mais, jusqu'au bout, et en espérant que ce carnage prenne fin avant, je refuse d'abandonner ma ferme !

Attrapant le seau, Morita voulut savoir :

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, avec ça ?

_Tu vas traire les vaches ! lui assura Nick, en s'approchant de l'une d'entre elle ! Bien sûr, j'ai une machine à traire, néanmoins, je préfère économiser l'électricité que produit ma centrale de secours ! Maintenant, je suis obligé de revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes !

Se mettant alors à glousser, Naomi affirma :

_Morita traire une vache ! J'aurais jamais pensé voir ça un jour !

_Détrompes-toi ! rétorqua le garçon ! Tu as devant toi le grand fermier Morita ! Tu vas voir pourquoi on dit que j'ai des doigts magiques !

_Tu as déjà trait une vache ? l'interrogea Nick.

_Non, mais ça ne doit pas être compliqué ! assura le garçon, en s'asseyant près d'un animal.

Posant le seau sous ses mamelles, il se mit à attraper deux de ces dernières avant de les tirer. Vu le beuglement de l'animal, il avait dû le faire trop fort. En tout cas, l'animal se mit à marcher pour s'éloigner de lui, tandis que le garçon lui ordonna :

_Non, non, attends ! Reviens ici !

Perdant soudain l'équilibre, le garçon tomba sur le côté. Se tournant vers lui, l'animal se mit à souffler à travers ses nasaux, avant de lui donner un grand coup de langue dans ses cheveux.

_Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! S'écria le garçon, en constatant que de la bave avait coulé dans ses cheveux, alors que l'animal s'en alla ! Hé, attends, toi !

S'apprêtant à la suivre, il finit par s'arrêter, en entendant quelqu'un éclater de rire. Se tenant les côtes, Naomi essayait, de son mieux, de calmer le fou rire dont elle était victime.

_Ha ha ha ! Trop fort Morita ! En effet … hi hi hi … tu as vraiment des doigts magiques !

Étonné, le garçon tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille rire. En fin de compte, depuis que le carnage était survenu, Naomi n'avait montré que des visages de tristesse ou de peur. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule fois, où elle avait réellement sourit.

« Cet endroit ! pensa Morita ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui redonner sa joie de vivre ? »

Finissant par se remettre debout, il affirma :

_Ce n'était qu'un échauffement ! Maintenant, tu vas voir mes réelles capacités ! Je vais traire toutes ces vaches en un temps record !

_Il y en a 72 en tout ! lui apprit Nick, en posant sa man sur son épaule ! Je te souhaite bonne chance mon garçon ! Moi, je vais m'occuper de mes poules !

_Attendez ! s'apeura le garçon ! Combien de vaches ?

Ricanant de nouveau, Naomi s'affala contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. La voyant faire, alors qu'il était à demi caché devant l'ouverture de l'étable, Takuzo la regarda sans pour autant savoir comment réagir. Bien sûr, il était content de voir Naomi démontrer enfin de la joie. Néanmoins, il se sentait frustré que se soit Morita qui ait réalisé ce miracle, à l'aide de ses pitreries. Préférant ne pas intervenir, il finit par s'en aller, avec un poids sur le cœur.

* * *

Regardant les champs de céréales qui s'entendaient autour de la ferme, Zoro affirma :

_Donc, c'est ici que nous allons vivre, jusqu'à ce que nous déciderons de partir !

_Je pensais que vous vouliez trouver la source de ce mal, au plus vite ! remarqua Saeko, qui le regardait, tout en restant derrière lui.

_Maintenant que Law est avec nous, tout notre plan va sûrement changé ! lui expliqua le sabreur ! En terme tactique et stratégique, Law est la meilleure personne qui soit ! Je pense qu'il a déjà un plan, dont il va nous faire part, dans peu de temps !

Se tournant vers Saeko, il affirma ensuite :

_En attendant, je compte de former pour être certain de ne plus devoir te surveiller, lors d'un combat !

_Très bien ! acquiesça Saeko, la main sur le manche de son sabre ! Je suis … !

Un courant d'air tranchant passa près de ses cheveux, avant de rencontrer un énorme chêne. Ayant dégainer son sabre à la vitesse de la lumière, Zoro rangea ce dernier tandis que la moitié de l'arbre s'écrasa à terre.

_Voilà ce que j'espère ce que tu pourras faire, quand nous quitterons cet endroit ! lui apprit Zoro.

Habitué à voir ceci, Saeko ne tourna même pas la tête, afin de voir dans quel état était l'arbre derrière elle. À la place, elle secoua quelque peu ses cheveux pour faire tomber les quelques mèches qui avaient été découpé.

_Avant tout de chose, nous travaillerons ton esprit ! l'informa Zoro ! C'est ce dernier qui t'empêche d'utiliser ta puissance au maximum ! Il faut éliminer toute trace de peur qu'il contient ! De plus, en fortifiant ce dernier, tu pourras, toi aussi, utiliser le haki ! Je suis sûr que tu peux le maîtriser !

_Très bien !

S'apprêtant à continuer, Zoro entendit soudain une voix affirmer :

_Il est trop fort !

Se tournant soudain vers l'arbre coupé, les deux compagnons virent Aaron, Alice et Mary en train de regarder ce qui restait de l'arbre, après le coup de sabre de Zoro.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, lesgamins ? voulut savoir ce dernier.

Accourant vers lui, Aaron lui expliqua :

_Je veux faire la même chose que vous, monsieur le samourai !

_Moi aussi, monsieur Zoro ! renchérit Alice.

_Je veux pouvoir trancher des arbres, monsieur Cactus ! termina Mary.

_Hé doucement ! Je ne veux pas être le professeur d'une bande de morveux ! rétorqua Zoro, tandis que les trois enfants se mirent à l'entourer.

Constatant qu'il parlait à l'oreille d'un sourd, il finit par ressortir son sabre avant de s'en servir pour créer une énorme ligne dans le sol, permettant de le séparer des trois enfants.

_L'art du sabre n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère ! rétorqua-t-il ! Beaucoup veulent l'apprendre mais peu savent le maîtriser, à la fin ! Je doute que des marmots comme vous puissent comprendre ce … !

Il se tut alors, en apercevant les étoiles dans les yeux des trois enfants :

_Je veux faire ça ! affirmèrent-ils, en pointant l'énorme trait dans le sol.

Se frappant soudain le front, tandis que Saeko se mit à glousser, Zoro finit par leur apprendre :

_Bellamy m'a dit que Law avait récupérer plusieurs armes lors de ses nombreuses visites en ville ! Allez le voir et demandez lui s'il n'a pas des sabres en bois à vous prêter ! En tout cas, si je vous enseigne le sabre, tâchez de m'écouter ! C'est compris ?

_Oui monsieur ! assurèrent les trois enfants, avant de se mettre à la recherche du chirurgien.

Les voyant partir, Saeko remarqua :

_Tu as un véritable don pour attirer les enfants autour de toi !

_Oh, tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! remarqua Zoro, avec une rougeur de honte sur son visage.


	34. Chapitre 32

_Tu es vraiment sûr ?

_Absolument !

Lançant une sorte de gourdin, à Takashi, Hisahsi se mit soudain en position d'attaque, comme il le faisait souvent lors de ses entraînements et ses tournois de karaté.

_Il faut absolument que je m'entraîne de nouveau ! Et encore plus dur qu'avant si je ne veux pas me retrouver à la ramasse !

_Comme tu voudras ! déclara Takashi, en soulevant son arme.

Courant alors vers Hisashi, il finit par balancer son gourdin, au niveau de son abdomen. Le contrant en repliant son coude, le garçon lui laissa le temps d'attaquer une seconde fois. Se baissant, il parvint à temps à se retrouver hors de la trajectoire de l'arme. Décidant ensuite d'attaquer, il effectua une balayette qui déséquilibra le garçon.

_Mais que … ?

Tombant en arrière, Takashi finit par apercevoir Hisashi se relever, avant de faire mine de le frapper au visage. Touchant le sol, Takashi, en frissonnant, finit par tourner son regard, vers le bras d'Hisashi, qui avait frappé le sol, à deux centimètres de sa tête.

_Tu as voulu me frapper, hein ?

_Si j'avais voulut le faire, tu aurais été mis KO avant même de lancer la moindre attaque ! rétorqua Hisashi.

Se remettant debout, tout en grognant, Takashi finit par lui demander :

_Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi vouloir te battre à mains nues, alors que tu n'aurais aucune chance face à un géant ?

_Je peux peut-être y arriver ! assura-t-il ! Regardes Sanji il se bat sans arme et sans avoir mangé un fruit du démon !

_Oui, mais c'est un monstre ! Tout comme le reste de son équipage ! Je dirais qu'il y a juste Usopp qui est à peu près normal !

Le rire d'une hyène se fit soudain entendre. Se retournant les deux garçons aperçurent Bellamy en train de ricaner, tandis qu'il était adossé contre un arbre. Ayant assisté à leur '' combat '' pour se distraire un peu, il finit par affirmer :

_Pour tout vous dire, toutes les personnes de notre monde les traitaient de cinglé ! Il faut dire que Luffy, en l'espace de deux ans, à lui seul, est parvenu à provoquer plus de chaos que ne l'aurait fait un grand corsaire et même un empereur ! C'est pour cela que la marine met tout en œuvre pour lui mettre la main dessus !

_Pourtant, il semble plus que sympathique, au premier abord ! remarqua Hisashi.

_Oh, disons qu'il s'attire facilement des ennuis, quand il veut sauver ses amis ! Dans notre monde, trois lieux symbolisent la puissance du gouvernement mondial : Enies Lobby, la ville justicière ; Impel Down, la prison la plus sécurisée du monde et Marineford, où se trouvait le quartier général de la marine ! Pour sauver Robin, Luffy a mit Enies Lobby sens dessus dessous ! Pour aider son frère, il est devenu la personne à avoir infiltré Impel Down et en être ressorti, avec des centaines de prisonniers ! Et pour suivre, il a fait de gros dégâts lors de la guerre au sommet, à Marineford ! Il a aussi battu trois grands corsaires et s'est pratiquement allié à tous les autres ! Pour finir, il s'est battu aux côtés de l'empereur Barbe-Blanche ; a affronté Barbe-Noireà Impel Down et s'apprêtait à déclarer la guerre à Kaido, avec Law ! À cause de tout cela, il fait désormais parti de la génération terrible !

_C'est difficile à croire, quand on le voit pour la première fois ! remarqua Takashi, malgré la fait qu'il avait un peu de mal à suivre le fil.

_En tout cas, si je veux être aussi fort que lui, j'ai pas mal de progrès à faire ! ricana Hisashi ! Je vais peut-être prendre l'une des seringues de Law, finalement !

Tournant son regard vers lui, Bellamy finit par s'accroupir avant de lui annoncer :

_Si tu veux, je peux être ton adversaire !

_Hum ? s'étonna Hisashi.

_Je suis un bon combattant ! lui assura l'homme ! Alors, ça te dit !

_Pourquoi pas ?

Il regretta bien vite ses mots. En effet, transforma soudain ses jambes en ressort, le pirate surprit les deux garçons en bondissant droit vers Hisashi.

_SPRING DEATH !

Écarquillant les yeux, Hisashi ne put que cracher du sang, à l'instant où le poing de Bellamy percuta son abdomen. Ne pouvant pas tenir face à autant de force, son corps se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Takashi finit par se retourner, à l'instant où son ami s'écroula à terre, dix mètres plus loin.

_Hi … Hisashi ?

_J'ai mangé le fruit du ressort, ce qui me permet de transformer mes membres en ressort ! J'ai affronté Luffy, il y a peu de temps, et, malgré mon pouvoir, il m'a mit une raclée ! lui expliqua Bellamy ! Si vous ne pouvez même pas me faire la mordre blessure, sachez que vous n'aurez pas la moindre chance face à lui !

Apercevant Hisashi tenter de se relever, il termina :

_Si tu veux te battre de nouveau, contre moi, viens me voir ! Je me ferais un plaisir de te mettre une dérouillée !

_Espèce … ! commença Hisashi, avant de perdre connaissance.

_Waouh, c'est quoi cet engin ?

S'étant rendu dans la grange de la ferme, Franky avait finit par apercevoir l'énorme moissonneuse batteuse que contenait le bâtiment.

_C'est la première fois que je vois un truc pareil !

Le suivant de près, tandis que Kurokami resta en arrière, Miura affirma :

_On se sert de ça pour cultiver les champs ! Nick ne s'en sert plus maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'essence !

Voyant le cyborg avancer vers l'engin et lui donner des petits coups pour savoir s'il était solide, Kurokami finit par lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

_Le métal de la Jepp de l'autre jour n'a recouvert que le devant de notre moyen de transport ! On va désosser cette chose et recouvrir entièrement le mini-bus avec les plaques de métal ! De plus, on pourra toujours se servir des sortes de lames qu'il y a devant !

_C'est un rabatteur à griffes ! lui apprit Miura ! C'est pour couper le blé !

_Très bien, dans ce cas, nous pourrons le prendre et mettre des lames plus grosses et plus solides afin de pouvoir foncer sur une horde de zombies et les découper avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose !

Soudainement intéressé, Kurokami voulut savoir :

_Vous aimez créer des armes ?

_Bien sûr ! C'est même pour ça que j'ai des armes dans mon corps !

_Dans ce cas, j'ai pensé à quelques chose ! avoua le garçon en montrant soudain un plan.

L'étalant, par terre, il finit par montrer un dessin du bus, avec quelques améliorations.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir Miura.

_J'ai pensé à installer des armes sous le bus ! lui expliqua le garçon ! Tu sais, comme les voitures qui ont des lances-flammes sur les côtés ! Ces monstres ont beau avoir peu de points faibles, leur corps n'en reste pas moins carbonisable si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

_Installer des lances-flammes sous le bus ? répéta Franky, en se mettant à réfléchir.

Se grattant le menton, il finit par affirmer :

_Pour ça, il faudra que je triple l'épaisseur de la tôle pour ne pas que ça brûle !

_Vous allez essayer ? s'étonna Kurokami.

_Je peux toujours tenter ! Néanmoins, j'aurais besoin que Law aille me chercher quelques trucs et des outils !

_En parlant d'armes, maintenant que nous pouvons monter sur le toit du mini-bus, nous pouvons y installer une arme ! remarqua Miura ! Comme une grosse mitraillette !

_Non, non, non ! rétorqua Franky, avec un petit sourire ! En fait j'ai pensé à mieux que ça !

_Comment ça ?

_Ça vous dit de construire un canon ?

_Ca … non ? répétèrent les deux garçons, comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, ils écarquillèrent tous deux les yeux avant de se mettre à crier :

_Pour de vrai ?

_Venez ! leur conseilla Franky ! Tout d'abord, allons trouver un endroit pouvant nous servir d'atelier !

_Ok ! affirma Kurokami, qui était, pour la première fois, joyeux de construire quelque chose.

_D'où vient ta soudaine bonne humeur ? l'interrogea Miura.

_Comparé à Kohta, je ne m'intéresse pas aux petites armes à feux ! lui apprit le garçon ! Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les armes lourdes ! Genre bazooka, missiles ou autre ! Ça, ça m'intéresse !

_Tu fais peur ! soupira son ami, en s'arrêtant soudain.

_Un problème ? voulut savoir le lycéen.

Suivant son regard, il eut la surprise de voir Zoro et Saeko effectuer quelques mouvements avec leurs sabres, sous l'œil admiratif des trois enfants du groupe, Mary y comprit. Chacun d'eux avait même maintenant un sabre en bois dans les mains, tandis que Zoro leur expliquait comment tenir correctement leur arme ainsi que les bases.

_Un sabre n'est pas un jouet ! affirma-t-il, tandis que Saeko tenta de le blesser ! Si jamais vous pensez le contraire, même pendant une simple seconde, vous vous retrouverez la tête séparé du corps, lors d'un combat ! Et surtout, vous ne devez, en aucun cas, sous-estimer votre adversaire ! Tâchez de ne jamais l'oublier !

Percutant soudain l'arme de Saeko, il se mit à forcer avant de balayer cette dernière et de la faire tomber au loin. Sa lame maintenant sous la gorge de Saeko, il finit par se tourner vers les enfants avant de déclarer :

_Votre combat ne sera terminé seulement quand vous serez sûr que votre adversaire sera désarmé et incapable de faire quoi que se soit ! De plus, ne le quittez jamais des yeux ! Parce que sinon … !

Profitant qu'il ne la regarde plus, Saeko tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia. La sentant venir, Zoro para son attaque en utilisant l'un de ses fourreaux. Le frappant violemment, Saeko se mit à grimacer, tandis que Zoro remit son sabre sous sa gorge.

_Vous voyez ? Il suffit d'un seul instant de déconcentration pour que votre adversaire en profite pour vous attaquer ! Je veux que vous gardez ça en mémoire !

Rangeant soudain son sabre, tandis que Saeko alla chercher le sien, il se tourna vers les trois enfants, avant de se saisir d'un de ses fourreaux et le brandir devant lui.

_Maintenant, tentez de me frapper, tous les trois ! Pendant que vous tenterez de me toucher, je tâcherais de vous corrigez !

Continuant de les regarder, Miura finit par faire apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage, en voyant les trois enfants se faire repousser sans mal, tandis que Zoro avait une main derrière le dos.

Surpris de le voir sourire, Kurokami l'interrogea :

_Tu ne comptes pas dire à ta sœur d'arrêter ?

_En temps normal, si ! affirma son ami ! Néanmoins, vu les temps qui courent, il est peut-être bon pour Mary de savoir se battre ! Même si je veux penser le contraire, je ne pourrai jamais être toujours avec elle, pour la protéger ! Je n'ai même pas pu le faire pour ma mère !

Le voyant soudain s'en aller, Kurokami se mit à le regarder s'en aller, avant de lui dire :

_Même si ta mère est morte, sous tes yeux, tu n'as pas a te sentir coupable ! Même si tu peux penser le contraire, tu as pu sauver la vie de ta sœur en allant la chercher ! Si, à la place, tu avais fui comme un lâche, elle ne serait plus de ce monde ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour le reste ! Tu as fais ton maximum et tu peux continuer à le faire afin de faire en sorte que ta sœur puisse reconnaître le bonheur de vivre dans un monde sans le moindre zombie !

S'arrêtant alors, Miura finit par passer sa main devant ses yeux, tout en tournant le dos à son ami. Néanmoins, les bruits de sanglots qu'ils pu entendre permit à Kurokami de comprendre qu'il était en train de pleurer. S'approchant de lui, il lui donna une tape dans le dos, avant de le doubler.

_Tâchons de venger nos familles en nous débarrassant de celui qui est la cause de ce mal !

_O … Oui ! affirma Miura, avant de le suivre.

Écarquillant les yeux, Chopper était en train de regarder toute la collection de médicaments et livres de médecine que Law avait entassé dans une pièce. Parmi tous les flacons, beaucoup de leur contenu était inconnu pour le petit renne, qui commençait déjà à combler sa soif de connaissance, en essayant de trouver les médicaments dans les livres de médecine. Néanmoins, son extase disparut à l'instant même où il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas lire le moindre livre, n'y connaissant rien au japonais.

_Comment je lis ça ? voulut-il savoir ! C'est illisible ! Pourtant, Robin n'a eu aucun mal pour lire des livres traitant de l'histoire et la géographie de ce monde !

Poussant un soupir, il s'apprêta à fermer son bouquin, quand il sentit deux mains le saisir. Soulever du sol, il s'écria :

_Pas maintenant, Toshimi ! Je … !

Se retournant, il constata que Mizusu était celle qui le tenait dans ses mains. Lui souriant, elle lui demanda :

_Je peux te parler ?

_De quoi ? l'interrogea le renne, tandis que 'elle le reposa par terre.

_Toshimi m'a fait comprendre qu'elle s'était souvenue de ce qui s'était passé au lycéen, avant que tu ne viennes nous aider !

_Elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire ! lui apprit l'animal ! Et donc, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

_Penses-tu que je mérite toujours de rester avec elle ? l'interrogea la lycéenne.

_Comment ça ?

_J'ai tenté de l'abandonner, de fuir sans l'aider ! Pourtant, même en sachant ça, Toshimi a décidé de me pardonner et m'a même demandé de rester avec elle !

Serrant soudain le poing, elle affirma :

_J'ai vraiment honte de ce que j''ai fait ! Je veux faire n'importe quoi ! Oui, n'importe quoi pour réparer ma faute ! Mais je ne sais pas comment !

_Pourtant, depuis que nous avons quitté le lycée, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire quelque chose ! rétorqua le renne.

_Comment ça ?

_Je te l'ai dit, non ? Toshimi a un esprit fragile ! Il était déjà bien amoché, quand nous sommes allé chez elle ! Elle est persuadé que sa famille a péri et tu es la seule personne qui, en restant avec elle, à réussit à l'empêcher de sombrer dans une dépression ! Même si nous pouvosn penser le contraire, je sais qu'il n'en faut peu pour qu'elle baisse les bras ! Alors restes avec elle et soutient là ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire !

L'écoutant, Mizusu finit soudain par faire baisser son chapeau devant ses yeux et se mit à ricaner tandis que le renne se mit à se débattre :

_Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Beaucoup de gens disent que les animaux n'ont aucune conscience et qui ne ressente pas la moindre émotion !

Perdant son sourire, elle finit par relever le chapeau de Chopper, avant de remarquer :

_Néanmoins, de nous deux, tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à un humain ! Tu n'as rien d'un monstre !

Se retrouvant figé, quelques instants, Chopper finit par se tortiller dans tous les sens avant d'affirmer, en souriant :

_Arrêtes ça, idiote ! Je t'ai déjà dit que les compliments ne faisaient rien chez moi !

Arrêtant ensuite cela, il finit par reprendre sa lecture, avant de se mettre à soupirer :

_Je comprends en rien le japonais !

Ayant soudain une idée, il se tourna vers Mizusu avant de lui demander :

_Veux-tu bien … ?

Il se tut en constatant que la jeune fille n'était plus dans la pièce.

_Hein ? Où est-t-elle ?

Étant parti discrètement de la pièce, Mizusu était maintenant en train de se diriger dans la cour de la ferme et finit par apercevoir la personne qu'elle recherchait. Donnant un coup de main à Naomi et Morita pour réparer le toit du poulailler, Toshimi était en train de clouer une planche quand elle entendit :

_Toshimi ! J'ai un travail pour toi !

_Hum ? fit cette dernière ! Quoi donc ?

_Je crois que Chopper recherche quelqu'un pour lui apprendre le japonais ! lui apprit-elle ! Il en a besoin pour pouvoir se retrouver dans ses médicaments !

Comprenant qu'elle avait une occasion d'aider l'animal, Toshimi se précipita aussitôt en direction de la pièce tandis que Morita s'écria, du haut du toit :

_Attends, aides nous au moins à finir ça !

_Laisses, je vais le faire ! assura Mizusu, en retroussant ses manches.

Écoutant d'abord ce qu'il fallait faire, elle finit par se saisir d'un marteau, avant de commencer d'enfoncer des clous dans une planche de bois.

« Jamais plus je ne redeviendrais celle que j'étais, avant ! pensa-t-elle ! Il faut que je me batte ! Oui, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à mettre Toshimi en sécurité ! »

Coupant une énorme bûche de bois, avec une grande scie, Takuzo et Yamada la coupèrent en une hache, Tsunoda se saisit de ces derniers afin de les couper davantage pour en faire du petit bois. Les entreposant ensuite dans une petite cabane, il affirma :

_Avec ça, le vieux à de quoi avoir du bois pour tout l'hiver !

_Il n'utilise plus de chauffage électrique ! lui expliqua Takuzo, en s'essuyant le front ! C'est pour cela qu'il utilise sa cheminée et que Sanji veut du bois pour alimenter un four à pierre qu'il compte construire !

Regardant le garçon se mettre à grogner, il finit par lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, en fait, pour que tu te mettes à nous aider ? Sans vouloir être méchant, d'habitude, tu restes toujours dans ton coin !

_Disons que j'avais besoin de me défouler ! affirma le garçon, en faisant quelques moulinets avec sa hache ! Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta copine ?

_Elle est déjà en train d'aider Morita et Nick ! l'informa Takuzo.

Voyant soudain son regard s'obscurcir, Yamada l'interrogea :

_Il y a un problème ?

_Non, rien ! lui mentit le garçon, en essayant de retrouver son sourire.

Tentant de changer de conversation, qui mit son bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui demander :

_Et toi, en fait ? Il y a une fille qui t'intéresse dans le groupe ?

Se mettant aussitôt à rougir, le garçon fit comprendre que Takuzo avait frapper dans le mille.

_Une … fille ? Euh, je … !

Tournant soudain ses deux index tout en baissant le regard, il se mit à murmurer :

_Euh … en fait … je … oui ! En fait, j'ai toujours été attiré par … Kawamoto !

_Oh ! s'écria Takuzo ! Et tu le lui as déjà demandé ce qu'elle pensait de toi ?

_Moi ? T'es malade ? Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas son genre !

« Oh oui ! faillit lâcher Tsunoda, en se rappelant du moment où il avait vu la jeune fille embrassé Taniuchi ! À moins qu'elle soit bisexuelle, il n'a aucune chance, avec elle ! »

_Il faut que tu ailles lui dire ce que tu penses d'elle ! assura Takuzo, en frappant le garçon au torse ! Allez, va la voir et montres l'homme qui est en toi !

_Mais … je … je … !

S'en allant soudain, il affirma :

_Non, j'en suis incapable !

Le voyant fuir, Tsunoda finit par dire :

_Il n'a aucune chance !

_Dis pas ça ! rétorqua Takuzo, en reprenant la scie ! S'il prend confiance en lui, peut-être qu'il réussira à … !

_Kawamoto est amoureuse de Taniuchi !

Lâchant la scie, Takuzo écarquilla les yeux avant de crier :

_WHAT ?

_J'ai l'impression de revivre un peu notre aventure à Punk Hazard ! remarqua Brook, avec une brique dans la main.

La posant à côté des autres, il finit par reculer pour regarder le four à brique qu'il était en train de construire, comme celui qu'il avait bâtit pour le festin avec G-5.

_C'est presque fini, Sanji ! affirma-t-il, tout en tentant de soulever quelque peu le casque de moto qu'il avait dur la tête.

_Super ! assura le cuisinier, tandis qu'il avait rassemblé le reste de la nourriture, pour pouvoir la rationner.

Regardant la tête de Brook, avec son casque sur la tête, il finit par affirmer :

_Avec ça sur la tête, tu ressembles vraiment à un humain normal !

_Hé, c'est une insulte !

Les entendant commencer à se chamailler, Yuuki remarqua soudain :

_En fait, Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'on fait des aliments qui sont déjà périmés ?

_On les garde, bien sûr ! assura-t-il ! Je peux toujours les cuisiner pour les rendre comestibles et sans danger pour notre organisme ! On ne va rien jeter tant que ce n'est pas toxique ! Depuis tout jeune, j'ai toujours respecter ce principe !

_Ah oui ? Laisses moi deviner ! C'est ton père qu'il t'a inculqué ça, c'est ça ?

Se figeant soudain, Sanji mordit tout à coup l'extrémité de sa cigarette, au point de la couper en deux. Voyant soudain son visage colèrique, Brook l'interrogea :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Je ne veux, en aucun cas, qu'on parle de cette personne qui est censé être mon paternel ! leur apprit le cuisinier, en articulant chacun de ses mots.

_Euh … mais … pourquoi ? l'interrogea Yuuki.

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! grogna Sanji, en se levant soudain, avant de faire mine de partir.

_Mais … attends ! voulut l'arrêter la lycéenne.

La sentant lui toucher le bras, Sanji fit bouger violemment ce dernier ce qui fit tomber la jeune fille en arrière.

_Ne me touches pas !

Il finit par écarquiller les yeux, en voyant le regard choqué de Yuuki.

_San … Sanji ?

_Hé, Sanji, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? voulut savoir le squelette.

Fermant le poing, le cuisinier ne fit que grogner, avant de s'enfuir au loin.

Courant à l'autre bout de la ferme, le cuisinier finit par s'arrêter avant s'asseoir contre un mur. Une fois fait, il posa les mains sur sa tête, tandis que des voix vinrent hanter son esprit :

'' Tu n'es qu'un déchet, Sanji ! ''

'' Tu n'as aucun droit de faire parti de notre famille ! ''

'' Si tu veux t'en aller, ne dis à personne ton nom ! Sinon, cela ne fera que me ridiculiser ! ''

Serrant ses mâchoires le cuisiner finit par affirmer :

_Ces … connards !

Levant la tête vers le ciel, il finit par murmurer :

_Même dans un autre monde, ils arrivent à me faire chier !

S'apprêtant à allumer une nouvelle cigarette, il perçut soudain des bruits ressemblant à des coups.

_Hum ? s'étonna-t-il, en se relevant.

Cherchant la source de ce bruit, il finit par apercevoir Kawamoto en train de frapper dans le tronc d'un arbre avec ses jambes. Le frappant sans arrêter, elle se remit constamment en position, tandis qu'elle grimaça à chaque impact. La voyant faire, pendant quelques instants, il finit par s'avancer vers elle, avant de lui demander :

_Hé, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_Sanji ? s'étonna Kawamoto, en remarquant sa présence.

La voyant grimacer, en posant sa jambe au sol, il se mit à hausser un sourcil tandis que la lycéenne affirma :

_Ce n'est rien ! Je fais jsute en sorte de renforcer mon corps ! Je ne veux plus être une personne faible et inutile !

Frappant de nouveau le tronc, elle lui apprit :

_Mon corps est fragile et seules mes jambes sont musclées ! En te voyant te battre, je me suis dit que je peux peut-être d'imiter et devenir une experte en jeu de jambes !

_Désolé de te le dire mais, tu vas juste gagner le droit d'avoir la jambe cassé, si tu continu comme ça !

_Hein ?

_Redonnes un coup à l'arbre ! lui conseilla Sanji.

Haussant les sourcils, la lycéenne finit par se remettre en position, avant de frapper le tronc. Le percutant à l'aide de son tibia, elle se mit à grimacer de douleur, tandis que le feuillage de l'arbre se mit à trembler.

_Tu as vu ça ?

_Tu ne dois pas percuter ta cible avec son tibia ! rétorqua Sanji.

Prenant la place de la jeune fille, il frappa à son tour l'arbre. Pensant à son père, pour se motiver, il se déchaîna et parvint à former un véritable cratère dans l'écorce de l'arbre tandis qu'il percutait ce dernier avec le haut de son pied.

Reculant à le voyant faire, Kawamoto se protégea des morceaux d'écorce tandis que la cuisinier l'informa :

_L'os du tibia est trop fragile pour recevoir plusieurs choc ! Pour commencer, je te conseille plutôt d'utiliser et frapper avec tes pieds ! Néanmoins, jamais avec le bout du pied ! Tu risquerais de te briser les orteils, du premier coup !

_Ah bon ?

_Oui, et pour t'entraîner, je te conseille aussi de faire des squats ainsi qu'effectuer un maximum de saut ! En faisant ça, tu renforceras tes jambes !

La voyant méditer sur ses paroles, Sanji commença à s'en aller, quand la rousse s'écria :

_J'ai horreur des adultes !

_Hein ? fit Sanji, en se tournant vers elle.

_Néanmoins, vous, vous êtes vraiment cool ! affirma Kawamoti, en affichant un sourire sincère.

La voyant faire, Sanji se mit aussitôt à rougir avant de dire :

_Ce compliment me va droit au corps, ma petite Momo !

Grinçant soudain des dents, une personne se mit à serrer le poing en entendant les paroles de Sanji. Le regard noir, en direction de Kawamoto, Yuuki ne put s'empêcher de siffler comme un serpent, quand elle vit Sanji lui faire la cour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? »

Assit sur le toit de la grange, Law était en train de scruter l'horizon, tout en jetant un regard ici et là sur les personnes qui séjournaient maintenant ici.

_Ils sont bruyants ! pesta-t-il.

_Je … Je peux te parler ?

Tournant la tête, Law aperçut soudain Taniuchi utiliser l'échelle pour le rejoindre.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Finissant son ascension, la jeune fille parvint à se mettre debout sur le toit avant de lui demander :

_Est-ce que cela te dérangerait, de m'accorder le pouvoir de l'une de tes seringues ?

S'attendant à ce genre de demande, Law regarda son corps fragile avant de lui dire :

_San vouloir être méchant, tu ne me sembles pas être apte à pouvoir supporter le moindre effet secondaire ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses … !

_Je suis faible en temps normal ! rétorqua la jeune fille ! Même si cela mettra ma vie en jeu, acquérir un pouvoir ne pourra que m'être bénéfique ! Si je me retrouve toute seule, cela augmentera mes chances de survivre, au milieu d'une horde de zombies d'une façon considérable, comparé à la force que j'ai actuellement !

Voyant l'homme ne lui adresser aucun regard, la jeune file finit par se mettre à genoux devant lui avant de lui demander :

_S'il te plaît, laisses moi vous aider ! J'en ais assez ! J'en ais assez d'être inutile !

_Admettons que tu ais ton fameux pouvoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

_Protéger et seconder l'équipage du chapeau de paille ! affirma-t-elle, avec une voix confiante.

Souriant, Law affirma :

_Même avec le pouvoir d'un dieu, tu ne pourras jamais arriver à la cheville de Luffy !

Néanmoins, il finit par faire tourner sa main.

_ROOM !

Aussitôt, sa valise atterrit à ses pieds et il l'ouvrit :

_As-tu une idée du pouvoir que tu veux avoir ?

Comprenant qu'il allait lui honorer sa demande, la jeune fille s'écria :

_Oui ! Je veux le pouvoir d'Erza Scarlet !

_Qui ça ?

_C'est une mage d'un manga du nom de '' Fairy Tail '' ! Elle a un pouvoir lui permettant de créer une multitude d'épées autour d'elle et changer ses vêtements en divers armures !

_Euh, désolé, je n'ai pas ça en stock !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, il finit par se saisir d'une des seringues avant d'affirmer :

_Voilà ce qui s'en rassemble le plus !

_C'est quoi ?

L'écoutant quelques instants, Taniuchi écouta les propriétés du pouvoir que contenait la seringue. Hochant la tête quelque fois pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, elle finit par remarquer :

_Oui, c'est assez différent !

Néanmoins, elle finit par dire :

_Mais c'est intéressant ! Je veux bien essayer !

Mai savant de lui confier la seringue, Law déclara :

_Avant que tu ne fasse quoi que se soit, je te conseille d'abord en réfléchir encore un peu ! Il est inutile de te dire que l'absorption d'un fruit du démon est irréversible ! De plus, il est impossible, à part pour un unique cas, d'absorber un second fruit ! Beaucoup ont regretter de manger un fruit du démon, donc tâches vraiment d'y réfléchir !

Confiant finalement la seringue à Taniuchi, il fit disparaître sa valise, tandis que la lycéenne regarda l'objet dans ses mains. Finissant par hocher de la tête, elle approuva :

_D'accord, je vais y réfléchir encore un peu avant de faire quoique se soit !

Fourrant l'objet dans sa poche, elle finit par quitter l'homme et quitta le toit. L'entendant partir, Law se mit soudain à murmurer :

_Fairy Tail ? C'est quoi ça ?

Faisant cuisiner le repas dans plusieurs casseroles, Sanji était en train de préparer une portion pour chacun des pensionnaires à la ferme. Commençant à la distribution des assiettes, il tendit la première d'entre elle à leur hôte.

_Donnez monsieur ! Mangez ! lui permit Sanji, en donnant l'assiette à Nick.

Regardant son repas, le fermier finit par en prendre une bouchée. Tandis que Sanji commença à distribuer le repas aux autres, le vieil homme se mit soudain à pleurer, en sentant les différentes savoir qui envahissait sa bouche. Passant devant lui, Rei le vit soudain sangloter :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui, oui ! assura-t-il ! C'est juste que j'ai oublié ce qu'était de la bonne cuisine ! J'ai vécu plus de trente ans avec ma femme, avant qu'elle ne meurt du cancer, il y a deux ans ! Goûter à de genre de repas me rend nostalgique ! J'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie d'un bonheur qui m'avait manquer ! Désolé pour ça !

Souriant tendrement, en entendant cela, Rei affirma :

_La cuisine de Sanji à ce genre de pouvoir ! Pas la peine de s'excuser, voyons !

S'apprêtant à rejoindre Rei, Takashi entendit soudain dan sson dos :

_Arrêtes de baver, c'est dégoûtant !

_Mais j'ai faim, Saya ! affirma Kohta ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des pompes et autres, toute l'après-midi !

_Ne te plains pas ! Demain ça sera encore plus dur ! rétorqua Saya ! Maintenant que nous sommes en danger, il faut que tu perdes du poids ! Amincir ta silhouette ne pourra que t'être bénéfique ! De plus, cela … te rendra plus séduisant !

Même si elle avait marmonner la dernière partie de sa phrase, de la buée apparut sur les lunettes de Kohta, tandis que de la fumée sortit de ses oreilles :

_Est-ce … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que j'ai une chance, avec toi ?

_Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! S'écria, Saya, en faisant mine de le frapper.

Détournant ensuite le regard, elle finit par marmonner :

_C'est juste que tu mérites de trouver le grand amour !

_Saya, je t'aime !

_Dégages gros lard !

Souriant, en les voyant faire, Takashi remarqua que les deux amis s'étaient rapproches. Néanmoins, de son côté...

_Tiens Rei ! s'exclama Hisahsi, en lmui confiant une assiette et une fourchette.

_Merci Hisashi ! On mange ensemble ?

_Bien sûr !

… Rei était toujours aussi propre d'Hisashi, qu'avant.

Tournant à peine le regard vers le groupe, Tsunoda avait prit place en haut d'un arbre et s'assura de la surveillance des yeux. La nuit tombait de plus en plus et le garçon préféra rester sur ses gardes. À son grand étonnement, même Law et Bellamy avaient rejoint les autres, pour pouvoir profiter d'un bon repas.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne de sérieux, ici ! »

Apercevant soudain une silhouette se diriger en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la barrière entourant la ferme, le garçon finit par reconnaître Taniuchi, alors que cette dernière s'en allait avec un sabre, qu'elle avait prise dans la collection d'armes de Law.

_Taniuchi ? Où est-ce qu'elle va ? voulut savoir le garçon, en quittant sa place.

S'arrêtant devant l'orée de la forêt, Taniuchi se mit à fixer l'un des arbres de cette dernière avant de se saisir de son sabre tout en fouillant ses poches. Regardant ensuite son arme ainsi que la seringue que lui avait confié Law, la jeune fille se mit à murmurer :

_Si je veux faire un choix, c'est maintenant ! Soit je décide de me battre avec les armes de mon monde ! Soit je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout et me battre avec un pouvoir d'un autre monde !

Perdu dans ses esprits, elle finit par sursauter, en entendant une branche craquer.

_Hum ? Qui est là ?

N'entendant plus le moindre brui, la jeune fille s'enfoncer lentement dans la forêt pour savoir ce que c'était. Si c'était un zombie, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le sache pour pouvoir prévenir les autres.

_Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours aucun bruit et encore moins le moindre grognements. Restant immobile quelques instants, elle finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne.

_Sûrement un petit animal !

Néanmoins, à l'instant où elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, elle sentit deux mains entourer son cou, avant de commencer à l'étrangler.

« Mais que … ? »

Paniquant, elle fit tomber son sabre à ses pieds tout en tentant de faire lâcher prise à son adversaire.

_Lâ … chez-moi ! Lâchez … !

Ne sentant plus la moindre molécule d'air entrer dans ses poumons, elle finit lentement par cesser de gigoter, tandis que son rythme cardiaque ralentit. La retenant quelques secondes de plus, son agresseur se concentra pour tenter de sentir son pouls sous ses doigts. Le cherchant, il eut la surprise d'entendre, dans son dos :

_Sale enfoiré !

Se retournant, il sentit une grosse branche se fracasser contre sa tête. Le visage montant sa rage, Tsunoda fit soudain tomber son arme avant de le frapper, ensuite, avec son poing. Lui pulvérisant le nez, il le fit tomber en arrière, inconscient.

_Enfoiré ! répéta le garçon.

S'accroupissant ensuite vers Taniuchi, il finit par la secouer avant de l'appeler :

_Taniuchi ! Ça va ? Taniuchi ?

Il n'eut aucun geste de la part de la jeune fille. Prenant alors peur, le garçon posa sa main à l'emplacement de son cœur. Son propre cœur fit soudain un faux battements, en constatant qu'il ne sentit aucun battement chez la jeune fille.

_Putain, non Tainuchi, réveilles toi ! lui ordonna-t-il, en la secouant.

Constatant qu cela ne servait à rien, il tenta de se calmer, avant de poser ses mains sur l'emplacement de son corps et se mettre à les presser :

_Allez, respires, respires !

Toujours rien.

_Putain, mais respires espèce d'idiote ! lui ordonna-t-il, en continuant son geste.

Pressant de plus en plus fort, il tenta vainement de refaire revivre la jeune fille. Néanmoins cela était vain.

_Allez, tu ne vas crever maintenant ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Penses à Kawamoto et au autres, merde ! Ouvres les yeux !

Continuant encore et encore, il s'apprêta à abandonner, quand soudain, il vit un doigt de la jeune fille se rétracter :

_Hein ?

Se redressant soudain, le corps de la lycéenne lui fit face. Puis, finalement, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Écarquillant les siens, Tsunoda s'apeura :

_Ta … niuchi ?


	35. Chapitre 33

S'apprêtant à mordre dans un bout de viande, Luffy se stoppa soudain, avant de porter son regard au loin.

_Hum ? Un problème, Luffy ? l'interrogea Brook.

_J'ai une étrange impression ! lui apprit son capitaine.

_Tu n'es pas le seul ! affirma Usopp, en posant la main sur son crâne.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Usopp ? voulut savoir Chopper, en le voyant grimacer.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir ressenti que l'âme de quelqu'un avait quitté son corps ! Pourtant, elle est revenue ensuite mais … elle m'a l'air différente !

_Comment ça ?

_Ai … dez moi ! supplia soudain quelqu'un.

Tournant alors leurs têtes vers l'entrée de la cour, tous purent apercevoir Tsunoda en train d'arriver, en grimaçant. Laissant Taniuchi s'appuyer sur son épaule, tandis que les pieds de cette dernière se traînèrent plus qu'autre chose sur le sol, il avait aussi son bras entourer autour de la taille d'une silhouette, ressemblant à celle d'un jeune homme.

_Tsunoda ? S'étonna Takashi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Faisant soudain tomber le corps de l'agresseur par terre, le garçon se laissa tomber sur les fesses, mort de fatigue, après cette épreuve physique. Restant, quant à elle, debout, Taniuchi semblait avoir le regard complètement vide et regarda autour d'elle, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui vous ais arrivé ? voulut savoir Mizusu, en s'approchant d'eux ! Et c'est qui ce type ?

_Ce connard … ! siffla le lycéen ! Il y a essayé de tuer Taniuchi !

_Hein ? s'étonna Kawamoto, en s'approchant de son amie ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Il s'est passé quoi, Taniuchi ?

La regardant à cet instant, la lycéenne fit un pas vers elle, avant de mettre une main à son cou. Puis, d'une voix rogue, elle affirma :

_Mal … !

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, avant de se laisser tomber en avant. La rattrapant alors, la rousse parvint à l'empêcher de tomber, tandis que Taniuchi se mit soudain à crier à l'agonie :

_Non, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

_Hé, calmes-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Se taisant soudain, la jeune fille reporta ses mains à son coups avant de montrer qu'elle suffoquait :

_Il … Il m'étrangle !

La voyant alors commencer à suffoquer, Kawamoto s'écria :

_Chopper, viens vite ! Elle se sent mal !

_J'a … J'arrive !

Les voyant faire, Tsunoda porta un autre regard de haine sur le corps de leur agresseur. Il n'avait pas tenu à l'emmener avec eux. Néanmoins, il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille, avant qu'il ne soit revenu pour le chercher, et d'en profiter pour s'en aller.

_Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! siffla-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'homme commença à gémir. Poussant un petit cri de douleur, en posant sa main sur son nez, il commença à se redresser. Reprenant, peu à peu, ses esprits, il finit par regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant de fixer les gens qui l'entourait.

_Où … Où suis-je ?

Le regardant, quelques instants, les pirates au chapeau de paille, ainsi que Law et Bellamy, se mirent à écarquiller les yeux.

_Im … Impossible !

_Ce … ça ne peut pas être vrai !

_Il est impossible qu'il soit aussi ici !

Se taisant, comparé aux autres, Luffy afficha sans doute le visage le plus surpris. Écarquillant les yeux, il finit par faire un pas en avant, alors que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux.

_Tu … Tu … ! commença-t-il.

L'observant, avec surprise, l'homme devant lui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourtant, pour Luffy, c'était bel et bien lui. Il était impossible de le confondre avec un autre, alors qu'il avait des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, ainsi que des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage, aux mêmes emplacements.

Tombant alors à genoux, devant lui, Luffy continua de pleurer, tandis qu'il se mit à bégayer :

_Tu … Tu es … en v … vie ?

_Hé, chapeau de paille ! s'écria Tsunoda ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

S'approchant de lui, Law posa soudain une main sur son épaule avant d'affirmer :

_Il est préférable que tu le laisses !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Répondant à cette question, Luffy finit par entourer ses bras autour de l'homme, avant de se mettre à crier :

_Ace !

Malgré ce geste fraternel, l'homme le repoussa soudain, avant de déclarer :

_Non, mais ça ne va pas ? T'es qui toi ?

Choqué, Luffy s'apprêta à lui répondre, quand Zoro s'écria alors :

_Luffy, ce type n'est pas ton frère !

_Hein ? s'étonna son capitaine ! Comment ça ?

Fixant les bras dénudés de l'homme, qui ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt, Zoro remarqua :

_Il n'a pas son tatouage, sur son bras ! De plus, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ton frère avait une musculature voyante ! Hors là, à un bras plutôt maigre ! Ce n'est pas Ace, Luffy ! C'est juste une personne qui lui ressemble !

_Ace ? répéta Hisashi ! C'est qui ça, déjà ?

_C'est le frère du chapeau de paille ! lui expliqua Bellamy ! Plutôt … c'était son frère, avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer, lors de la guerre au Sommet, à Marineford !

_Hein ? Mais tu avais dit, tout à l'heure, que Luffy avait bravé tous les dangers pour s'y rendre et le sauver !

_Il l'a fait ! Néanmoins, alors que tout semblait aller mieux, Ace et Luffy se sont confrontés à quelqu'un, de plus fort qu'eux, et a finalement péri, en sauvant la vie de son frère !

_Dans ce cas, … ! commença Kohta, en regardant le nouveau venu.

_Que Ace vienne de votre monde, ou non, il est impossible qu'il soit ici devant nous ! comprit Saya.

_Hé, t'es qui, toi ? voultu savoir Franky ! Et ne fait pas le mariole, sinon je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tirer dessus !

_Je … Je ...m'appelle Raoul ! s'écria l'homme ! Je … je suis juste un assistant boulanger ! Rien d'autre !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? voulut savoir Nick, en pointant son fusil vers lui.

_Je … J'étais juste en train de fuir ! Je viens de quitter la ville et je marchais au hasard en essayant de trouver un endroit où me réfugier ! Je me suis retrouvé ici en apercevant de la fumée provenir du feu de camp que vous avez fait ! Rien d'autre !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'en ais pris à l'un des nôtres ? voulut savoir Law.

_J'ai … J'ai pas fait exprès ! assura Raoul ! Elle m'a surprise avec son sabre, c'est tout ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'attaquer et j'ai paniqué ! En fait, je … !

Un coup de poing rencontra ses mâchoires et le fit tomber à terre. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Tsunoda, qui afficha un visage de colère. Ayant toujours son poing serré, il se mit à marmonner :

_Elle t'a surprise ? C'est bien ce que tu dis ? Ne te fiche pas de moi !

Le voyant relever son poing, Miura et Takuzo le ceinturèrent afin de l'immobiliser.

_Hé, arrêtes ça !

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends, bon sang ?

_Ce type ! rugit le garçon, en pointant Raoul du doigt ! Il a attaqué Taniuchi par derrière ! Je l'ai vu ! Et même quand elle a fait tomber son sabre par terre, il a continué à l'étrangler sans hésitation ! Ce type est un tueur qui veut cacher son jeu ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à cette ordure !

_Ordure ? répéta quelqu'un.

Le saisissant à son col, Luffy fit soudain face à Tsunoda, à la grande surprise des deux autres lycéens et le reste du groupe.

_Je t'interdis de traiter Ace d'ordure !

_Non, mais il te manque une case, ou quoi ? l'interrogea Tsunoda, en tentant de se libérer ! On vient juste de te dire que ce n'était pas ton frère ! Ça ne sert à rien de penser le contraire ! Ton frère est mort ! Et s'il était comme ce type, il le méritait !

Ce fut la phrase de trop, sentant que quelque chose allait se produire, Sanji se mit à crier :

_Luffy, lâches le !

Trop tard. Le regard noir, Luffy balança son poing derrière lui, avant de l'envoyer droit vers le visage de Tsunoda. Ne pouvant pas se défendre, ce dernier se le prit de plein fouet et se retrouva projeter dans les airs, avant de s'écraser violemment contre le sol. Le visage en sang, il n'avait qu'une envie, crier de douleur. Pourtant, serrant les dents, il essaya, tant bien que mal, de se redresser afin d'envoyer un regard noir à Luffy.

_Alors … comme ça … tu soutiens quelqu'un … qui a tenté … de tuer … un ami ? C'est bien … le comportement … d'un pirate, ça !

Fronçant encore plus ses sourcils, Luffy finit par courir vers lui, afin de lui redonner un second coup. Néanmoins, il fit soudain interrompit par Sanji qu bloqua son poing à l'aide de son pied. Le repoussant ensuite en arrière, le cuisinier fit en sorte de le repousser assez loin pour que Franky puisse l'attraper et le retenir.

_Hé, Luffy, calmes-toi, bion sang !

_J'interdis à quiconque de se moquer d'Ace ! rugit son capitaine.

_Va te faire foutre ! cracha Tsunoda, en se relevant.

Posant la main devant son visage, il finit par s'en aller avant de marmonner :

_Tu es vraiment con, chapeau de paille !

* * *

_Alors, comment va-t-elle ? voulut savoir Robin.

Entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait les huit autres pirates de Luffy, Chopper finit par lui apprendre :

_Taniuchi a finit par s'endormir ! Ces jours ne sont pas en danger ! Je pense, en fait, qu'elle a été victime d'un choc émotionnel dû au fait qu'elle ait faillit mourir ! Additionné au fait qu'elle soit en stress constamment, je comprends pourquoi elle a finit par perdre un peu ses esprits !

Se tournant alors, vers son capitaine qui, allongé sur le sol, avait les yeux fermés et semblait réfléchir, Chopper finit par lui apprendre :

_Luffy, je sais que les paroles de Tsunoda t'ont mis en colère, mais tu connais bien ces lycéens aussi bien que moi ! À part Saeko et Kohta, je suis sûr qu'aucun d'entre n'aurait attaqué une autre personne, et encore moins quelqu'un comme Taniuchi ! Elle est l'une des plus faibles et des plus peureuses du groupe ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va s'en prendre à un homme qu'elle ne connaît pas, avec une arme qu'elle ne sait même pas manier ?

Constatant que son capitaine ne fit aucun geste, il continua :

_Même s'il ressemble à ton frère, ce type n'est pas Ace ! Il est juste son sosie et peut donc avoir une personnalité bien plus sombre ! S'il a vraiment attaqué Taniuchi par derrière et a réellement prévu de la tuer, alors ce que je dis s'avère vrai ! Pour l'instant, Nick l'a enfermé dans une pièce, néanmoins, nous ne savons pas si tout ceci faisait ou non parti d'un plan !

_Et après ? l'interrogea Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je le mette dehors, c'est ça ?

_Actuellement, cela ne servirait à rien ! rétorqua Nami ! Maintenant qu'il sait comment venir ici, il pourrait refaire son apparition quand bon lui semble !

_Donc, nous n'avons plus que deux choix ! remarqua Zoro ! Soit, ce type s'est fait vraiment attaqué par Taniuchi et l'a étranglé pour se défendre ! Soit, il représente une menace que nous devons nous en débarrasser !

Entendant cela, Luffy finit par se relever, avant de déclarer :

_Il n'est pas question qu'on le tue !

_Luffy, nous … ! commença Usopp.

_Ace est déjà mort sous mes yeux ! rugit le capitaine ! Je ne vais pas laisser cela se reproduire une nouvelle fois !

Sur ces mots, il quitta alors la pièce, tandis qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne fit quelque chose pour l'arrêter. À vrai dire, tous s'attendait à peu près à une réaction semblable, si la personne que Luffy venait de rencontrer était le vrai Ace. Néanmoins, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il se montre aussi protecteur avec quelqu'un lui ayant déjà avoué qu'il n'était pas Ace.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? voulut savoir Brook.

_Tâchons de ne pas mettre de l'eau dans le gaz ! lui conseilla Sanji, en allumant une cigarette ! Luffy, Tsunoda et Raoul ! Désormais, nous devrons surveiller ces trois-là pour qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aggrave la situation !

* * *

Le regard vide, Taniuchi regarda le plafond de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ressemblant à une petite chambre, elle était pourvue d'un lit où la jeune fille y était allongée.

La regardant quelques instants, Kawamoto, assit sur une chaise, finit par lui demander :

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

_Tu veux quelque chose ?

Toujours rien. À croire que son amie ne savait même pas qu'elle était là.

Se levant alors, Kawamoto affirma :

_J e vais aller chercher un peu d'eau !

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se diriger vers la porte, qu'elle entendit :

_Tu crois vraiment que ma vie valait la peine d'être sauvé ?

_Hein ? s'étonna la rousse, en se tournant vers elle.

Regardant toujours le plafond, Taniuchi lui apprit :

_On m'a dit que mon cœur avait cessé de battre, avant que Tsunoda ne puisse réussir à me sauver ! En d'autres mots, j'étais morte, non ?

S'approchant d'elle, en conservant le silence, la rousse la laissa parler tandis qu'elle continua :

_Il semble que dieu, ou je ne sais qui, ait décidé de m'offrir un cadeau, en me donnant une seconde chance de vivre ma vie à fond ! Néanmoins, dans un tel monde, n'était-il pas plus judicieux de sauver quelqu'un d'autre ? De laisser vivre des militaires, des médecins, des guerriers … ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi une lycéenne comme moi a-t-elle eut ce droit, alors que ma présence dans ce monde ne fait aucune différence ?

Se mettant soudain à sourire tristement, elle affirma :

_Me faire étrangler comme tout à l'heure était la seule mort que je méritais, en dehors du fait de me faire mordre par l'un des zombies ! Je ne mérite rien de mieux que cela et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait remarquer que j'étais morte !

Le tranchant de la main de Kawamoto l'a frappa soudain au niveau de son ventre. Grimaçant de douleur, Taniuchi plaqua ses mains sur ce dernier avant de demander :

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Se retournant, la rousse finit par atteindre la porte de la salle, tout en murmurant :

_Tu n'es qu'une idiote !

* * *

Le regard perdu au loin, Tsunoda regarda les hectares de champs qui entouraient la ferme, tout en étant assit sur une barrière. La joue enflée, il ne montrait qu'un visage colérique, influencé par la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours dû au coup de poing de Luffy.

_Ce chapeau de paille … ! grogna-t-il ! Il est vraiment un débile profond !

Puis, poussant un soupir las, il cracha :

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse la morale, Mizusu !

S'approchant de lui, la jeune fille fut étonné qu'il ait réussit à l'entendre, alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne faire aucun bruit.

_Je ne suis pas venu pour te voir ! rétorqua-t-elle ! Je passais juste par là !

_C'est ça ! grogna le garçon, en quittant sa place ! Eh bien, dans ce cas, je m'en vais !

_Attends ! l'arrêta la jeune fille ! Non, en fait, je … !

_Il n'est pas question que j'aille m'excuser auprès du chapeau de paille ! rétorqua le lycéen, en devinant les attentions de la jeune fille ! Dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui ait raison en privilégiant le fait que nous devons nous méfier de l'autre meurtrier !

_Je le sais très bien ! affirma Mizusu ! Néanmoins, essayes juste de comprendre Luffy ! Il a devant lui une réplique exacte de son frère ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait le frapper, voir le tuer ? On ne sait même pas s'il avait vraiment eu l'intention de tuer Taniuchi !

À peine eut-elle le temps de parler que le garçon l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

_Très bien, écoutes moi bien, ma grande ! Je me contrefiche de savoir ce que toi ; l'autre abruti de pirate ou un autre puissent penser ! Je sais pertinemment que ce type n'est pas réglo et je ne lui ferais jamais confiance ! Mets- toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Et même si je dois me mettre tout le monde à dos, je ferais en sorte de faire partir ce type, avec ou sans l'usage de la force !

Le regardant sans sourciller, Mizusu finit par frapper sa main, pour qu'il la lâche. Puis, avec un regard froid, elle affirma :

_Tu essayes de jouer les durs mais tu es loin de l'être, Tsunoda ! Au lieu d'essayer de jouer les caids, va plutôt t'excuser auprès du chapeau de paille et trouve un moyen de lui faire entendre la raison, plutôt que de faire ressortir ton côté violent ! Ça, ça nous serait très utile venant de toi, brute sans cervelle !

_Tsss ! fit juste le blond, en se retournant.

_Non, pas '' tsss '' ! rétorqua la jeune fille, en posant la main sur son épaule ! Vas t'excuser !

_Bordel, mais tu vas me … ! commença le garçon, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il finit cependant par s'immobiliser, en apercevant Mizusu commençant à sangloter, tout en soutenant son regard.

_Toshimi … ! commença-t-elle ! … je l'ai abandonné, alors que les zombies nous attaquaient, lorsque nous étions au lycée et c'est Chopper qui est parvenu à la sauver ! S'il n'avait pas été là, Toshimi serait morte à l'heure qu'il est !

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Fixant le garçon, elle affirma :

_Si elle était morte, à l'heure que je te parle, j'aurai été rongé par les remords et la culpabilité à cause d'un geste irréfléchi de ma part ! Tu comptes faire quoi, toi ? Accumuler les mauvais actes jusqu'à ce qu'un problème te tombe dessus ? Pour une fois, dans ta vie, cesses de ne penser qu'à ton orgueil et ta propre personne et essaie de t'ouvrir aux autres !

Choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, le garçon ne fit aucun geste, lorsqu'elle finit par se retourner et s'en aller. Finalement, agacé par ses paroles et la main sur son front, il marmonna :

_Cette fille … pour qui elle se prend, à la fin?

Pris soudain d'une envie de fumer, afin de se calmer les nerfs, le garçon finit par fouiller ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver une cigarette. Poussant alors un soupir de soulagement, il finit par extraire l'unique survivante de son paquet. La même qu'il avait tenté de fumer, juste avant l'exécution du zombie, par le père de Saya, au manoir.

« En fin de compte, j'ai bien fait de la conserver ! »

Prenant aussitôt son briquet, il rapprocha ce dernier de l'extrémité de sa cigarette afin de pouvoir l'allumer. Néanmoins, pour une étrange raison, son geste fut arrêté par une voix, dans sa tête.

''Au lieu d'essayer de jouer les caïds, va plutôt t'excuser auprès du chapeau de paille ! ''

Grognant de plus belle, en se répétant la phrase de Mizusu, Tsunoda finit par balancer sa cigarette et son briquet au loin.

_Pourquoi on me fiche jamais la paix, bon sang ?

* * *

_Vous me faites mal ! s'écria Raoul.

_Je veux juste être certaine que tu ne me mentiras pas ! lui apprit Nami.

En compagnie de Takashi, Rei et Saya, ainsi que de Zoro, qui semblait roupiller au fond, la jeune pirate se trouvait dans la pièce où le groupe avait décidé d'enfermer l'homme. Se préparant à lui poser des questions, Nami l'avait d'abord attraper par ses deux joues avant de lui lancer un regard obscure, avec un sourire carnassier, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisanterait pas.

_Bon, tout d'abord, d'où viens-tu ?

_De … De la préfecture de Saitama ! Lorsque l'endroit a été attaqué je me suis rendu à la capitale, en pensant y trouver refuge ! Ça a été une grosse erreur puisqu'il y avait bien plus de zombies au mètre carré, qu'il ne restait de survivants dans toute la ville ! Depuis lors, je zigzague un peu partout dans la campagne et je cherche un endroit où je serais tranquille, le temps que cela se calme !

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'en ais dû pris à l'une des nôtres ? voulut savoir Rei.

_Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai paniqué ! Votre amie avait un sabre dans les mains, quand je l'ai aperçu et, dans le feu de l'action, je l'ai attaqué !

_C'est louche ! affirma Saya ! Car, si Tsunoda dit vrai, tu l'as attaqué par derrière !

_Hé, mais vous venez d'où, vous ? Voulut savoir Raoul ! Peu importe qu'il soit vivant ou non, une personne avec une arme est toujours susceptible de vous tuer ! Dans ce chaos, que font, maintenant, les survivants, selon vous ? Ils s'en prennent aux autres afin de les dépouiller ! Moi même, on m'a déjà tiré dessus ! C'est normal d'avoir peur d'une personne qui se balade avec un sabre dans les mains !

Les fixant alors, il se mit à déclarer :

_Regardez moi ! J'ai vraiment la tête d'un meurtrier ? Je vous le répète : ce n'était qu'un accident !

_Accident ou non, ceci montre cependant une chose ! rétorqua Zoro, en ouvrant un œil ! Tu es capable de tuer sans grande hésitation !

Se levant soudain, il finit par marcher vers Raoul avant de continuer :

_Avoir quelqu'un comme toi au camp pose un problème car, il suffirait juste qu'on te tourne le dos pour que tu puisses en profiter pour nous poignarder par derrière !

_Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! En premier lieu, je voulais juste trouver un abri ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas dans ce monde perdu ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Se mettant soudain à genoux devant eux, il finit par affirmer :

_Moi dans ma vie, j'ai juste fait un CAP pour devenir boulanger, rien de plus ! Je ne sais rien faire d'autre de mes mains et encore moins manier des armes ! Je ne peux pas survivre tout seul dans un tel monde ! Et puis, je suis froussard et j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à prendre les mauvaises décisions ! Alors, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez moi rester ici ! Je vous le demande à genoux !

Le voyant faire, personne ne trouva quelque chose à dire. Finalement, s'en allant alors, Zoro affirma :

_Pour ma part, je me fiche complètement que tu restes ! Néanmoins, cette décision n'appartient qu'à trois personnes : Luffy, Law et Nick !

* * *

Se trouvant dans l'écurie, tout en donnant du foin à un cheval, Yuuki finit par le regarder manger, tout en murmurant :

_Je me demande si tu as la moindre idée de ce qui es en train de se passer dans notre monde !

Continuant à mâcher, le cheval lui accorda quelques secondes d'attention, avant de reprendre son repas. Souriant quelque peu en le voyant faire, la jeune finit par le caresser au niveau de sa tête.

_J'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour être comme toi !

_Tu es si désespérée que ça ? l'interrogea une voix.

Se figeant alors, Yuuki finit par se retourner pour voir Sanji marcher dans sa direction.

_Donc, c'était là que tu étais ?

Baissant le regard, la lycéenne commença à partir, tout en déclarant :

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais j'ai du travail !

_Je suis venu pour m'excuser auprès de toi !

_T'excuser ? répéta Yuuki, en se tournant vers lui ! Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir repousser ? Ou bien pour t'être mis soudain en colère ?

L'entendant, Sanji déclara :

_Oui, pour t'avoir repoussé alors que tu ne me voulais aucun mal ! Je suis désolé pour cela mais, c'est juste que j'ai horreur que l'on parle de mon père ou du reste de ma famille !

_Puis-je savoir, au moins, pour quel raison ?

Poussant alors un soupir, le cuisinier finit par se laisser tomber sur un tas de foin avant de lever son visage en l'air avant d'affirmer :

_Quand j'étais gosse, j'étais constamment persécuté ! J'étais frappé, harcelé, insulté … et mes bourreaux n'étaient d'autres que mes propres frères !

_Tes frères ?

_Oui, comparé à eux, j'étais né comme un enfant normal, tandis qu'eux, grâce à la technologie dont mon père a acquit, sont tous nés avec une force supérieur à la moyenne ! En peu de temps, j'étais donc devenu le maillot faible de la famille et ceci a ruiné toute mon enfance !

Voulant trouver une cigarette, il finit par soupirer en se rappelant qu'il n'en avait plus aucune sur lui. Finalement, faute de trouver mieux, il finit par se saisir d'un brin de paille, dont il coinça l'extrémité entre les dents.

_Le pire souvenir que j'ai eu, a été le moment où ma mère, l'une des rares personnes qui m'appréciait comme j'étais, fut morte, à cause de sa constitution fragile ! Lors de son enterrement, c'est à peine si mon père a été attristé par sa mort ! C'est cet instant là que j'ai véritablement comprit qu'il n'était qu'à monstre sans la moindre once d'humanité en lui !

Serrant son poing, il déclara :

_Je ne préfère ne pas en dire plus sur lui ! À peine je pense à lui que je ressens une colère immense m'envahir et je … !

_Moi aussi, j'ai horreur de mon père ! lui apprit soudain Yuuki.

_Hum ? fit le cuisinier, en la regardant.

_En fait, je … je … il … ! commença-t-elle.

Finalement, elle rétorqua :

_Non, laisses tomber en fait ! Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit !

La regardant quelques secondes tandis qu'elle lui détournait quelque peu le regard, Sanji décida de laisser tomber et lui demanda plutôt :

_Alors, est-ce que je pourrais être pardonné ?

_Après t'avoir écouté, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère ! Ton père a dû te traumatisé lors de ton enfance ! Néanmoins, tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Pour avoir fait les yeux doux à Kawamoto, juste après être parti ! s'écria Yuuki, avec une moue boudeuse.

Surprise, en entendant cela, Sanji voulut savoir :

_En fin de compte, puis-je savoir comment tu me vois ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que … !

Il se tut alors, en apercevant la lycéen commencer à se mettre en colère :

_Comment je te vois ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu vois donc pas que je fais tout mon possible pour que tu me regardes ? Que tu me considères autre chose qu'une simple connaissance ?

_Yuuki ? Tu … !

_Je t'aime, bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle ! Je … Je sais que tu veux retourner chez toi mais … !

Se jetant soudain sur lui, elle le serra dans ses bras tellement brusquement que l'homme eut du mal à cacher la rougeur de son visage ainsi que le jet de sang qui menaçait de s'échapper de son nez.

_ … je veux rester avec toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

_Yuuki, je … je … !

Finissant par se ressaisir, Sanji la saisit soudain par ses épaules avant de la repousser gentiment :

_Je ne peux pas rester dans ce monde ! Tout comme Luffy, j'ai un grand rêve à réaliser ! Et il ne peut l'être que dans mon monde à moi ! Et puis, il y a des personnes que je veux revoir, tout un vieux croûton et une bande de bras cassés qui se prétendent cuisiniers !

Lui prenant soudain les mains, Yuuki s'écria :

_Dans ce cas, laisses moi venir avec vous ! Je me fiche de quitter ce monde !

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu as bien une famille, non ? Ou des amis !

_Tu parles ! rétorqua la jeune fille ! À part les gens de notre groupe, cela ne me dérange pas que tout le reste du monde se transforme en zombie ! Tous, en mon égard, m'ont traité comme la dernière des prostitués ! Parce que j'étais belle, des filles m'ont intimidé ! Parce que j'avais rejeté leurs demandes, des garçons se sont mis à faire circuler des rumeurs à mon sujet ! Et parce que j'étais une fille, mon père m'a … !

Elle se tut alors, s'arrêtant à temps, pour ne pas prononcer la fin de sa phrase.

_Je … je n'ai aucune attache à ce monde ! À vrai dire, tu es la première personne qui m'a sauvé et me voyait comme la personne que je suis ! Et, pour cela, je veux rester avec toi ! Je veux devenir ta femme !

Et pour le prouver, elle avança son visage près du sien, avant de l'embrasser. Sentant le contact entres ses lèvres et les siennes, les yeux de Sanji finirent par se transformer en cœur, avant que tout son corps ne se transforme en pierre.

_Sanji ? s'étonna Yuuki, en le voyant tomber à la renverse, figé tel une statue.

« Au diable All Blue et les sirènes, je peux mourir en paix, désormais ! pensa l'homme. »


	36. Chapitre 34

_Hé, Momo, ça va ? voulut savoir Naomi, en apercevant Kawamoto sortir dans la cour.

_Oui, oui ! assura-t-elle, en tentant de paraître souriante ! Taniuchi se sent beaucoup mieux, désormais !

_Elle peut se lever ? voulut savoir Morita, alors qu'il portait portait une planche de bois avec Yamada.

_Disons qu'elle a besoin de repos !

_En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'elle ne soit pas morte ! avoua Takuzo ! Pour le coup, on peut vraiment remercier Tsunoda et le fait qu'il soit anti-sociable ! S'il ne s'était pas éloigné de nous, jamais il n'aurait pu croiser le chemin de Taniuchi !

_En effet !

Les voyant alors amasser tout un tas de matériaux, la rousse voulut savoir :

_Vous faites quoi ?

_Ce Nick nous fait bosser comme des mules ! s'écria Morita ! Déjà qu'il m'a fait traire toutes ses vaches et réparer son poulailler, maintenant, il veut que nous consolidions la barrière, qui entoure sa ferme !

_Mais au moins, ça nous occupe ! assura Naomi qui, étrangement, avait une mine bien plus radieuse qu'à son arrivée ici.

Voulant porter une caisse pleine d'outils, la jeune fille finit par afficher un visage trahissant son effort, alors qu'elle tentait de la porter. La voyant faire, Takuzo et Morita lâchèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains avant d'avancer vers elle et de dire, en même temps :

_Attends, je vais t'aider !

Se regardant alors, les deux garçons affichèrent deux regards bien différents. En effet, celui de Morita montrait son amusement dû au fait que les garçons avaient parus être de vrais jumeaux. Néanmoins, celui de Takuzo n'affichait qu'une certaine once de mépris, à son égard.

_Si Naomi a besoin d'aide, c'est moi qui doit l'aider ! affirma-t-il, en prenant la caisse à outils.

_Comme tu veux ! assura Morita ! Moi, je voulais juste être serviable ! De toute façon, vu le boulot qu'on a, on en a pour toute l'après-midi !

_En fait, je préfère plutôt qu'on arrête dans deux heures, pour faire autre chose ! rétorqua Takuzo.

_Quoi donc ? voulut savoir Yamada.

_S'entraîner un peu ! répondit Takuzo ! Cela ne nous ferait pas de mal d'apprendre des techniques de self-défense ! Et puis, avec les types qui nous accompagne, on a les meilleurs professeurs qui soient !

Se mettant à sourire, il finit par enrouler son bras autour des épaules de Naomi avant de lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Cela ne serait-il pas bien pour nous de savoir nous défendre, quand ces zombies attaqueront cet endroit ?

Écarquillant soudain les yeux, tandis qu'elle se mit légèrement à frisonner, Naomi montra qu'une vague de peur venait de l'envahir.

_Takuzo, mieux vaut … ! commença Morita.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? voulut savoir la jeune fille, en fixant son petit-ami, d'un regard froid ! Pourquoi cet endroit se ferait-il attaquer ?

_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais, je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, voir juste une dizaine de jours, nous nous ferons attaqué ! Déclara le garçon, d'un ton des plus sérieux ! Quand on y pense, ces zombies son des machines à tuer qui n pensent qu'à manger ! Alors, selon vous, que se passerait-il, une fois que les villes ne seront habités que par des cadavres pouvant bouger !

_Ils sont dotés d'une bonne ouïe ! se rappela Kawamoto ! De plus, les lézards nous repèrent grâce à la chaleur de notre corps et les géants ont la capacité de commander les autres zombies et sont pourvus d'une once d'intelligence !

_Quand on mélange cela, il y a des chances, en effet qu'ils quittent les villes, pour aller dans les campagnes ! approuva Yamada, en se mettant à frissonner.

_C'est pour cela que nous devons être prêt ! assura Takuzo ! Apprenons, par exemple, à tirer !

Repensant aussitôt à la fois où elle avait abattu le zombie lézard, avec un fusil, Naomi le repoussa aussitôt avant de déclarer :

_Il n'est pas question que je prenne une arme !

_Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? voulut savoir le garçon.

_Ce qui me prends ? Non mais regardes autour de toi, bon sang ! Depuis que ces monstres ont commencé à nous attaquer, c'est la toute première fois que nous sommes vraiment en sécurité ! Nous pouvons enfin reprendre une vie normale et toi … ! Toi tu remets tous nos problèmes sur le tapis !

_Et alors ? N'est-ce pas normal de parler d'eux ?

_Pas du tout ! J'en ais assez, tu entends ! Assez de tout ceci ! J'en ais marre ! Je veux reprendre ma vie d'avant !

_Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de rendre service à l'humanité en l'aidant à se débarrasser de ces monstres qui ont envahi notre monde ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme avec l'homme lézard que tu as tué et … !

Une claque le fit taire, tandis que Naomi lui lança un regard noir :

_Ne parles pas de moi, comme si j'étais une meurtrière ! Je ne veux tuer personne ! Je ne toucherais même plus à une arme de ma vie !

L'attrapant alors par le col de ses vêtement,sTakuzo se mit quelque peu à la secouer tout en s'exclamant :

_Oh, il faut que tu te réveilles ! Ces monstres ne sont pas des humains ! Jamais ils ne le seront de nouveau maintenant qu'ils se sont fait tuer ! Actuellement, ils n'ont aucune pitié pour nous et il faut qu ese soit réciproque ! Sinon, tu te feras tuer !

_Je m'en fiche ! Jamais je ne blesserais de nouveau quelqu'un !

_Mais tu veux crever ou quoi ? s'énerva Takuzo, en serrant de plus en plus son emprise.

_Hé doucement ! s'écria Morita ! Tu es en train de lui faire mal !

Lui lançant un regard noir, Takuzo lâcha soudain la jeune fille avant de décocher un coup de coude dan l'estomac du garçon. Surpris par son geste, ce dernier tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre endolori.

_Tout cela, c'est de ta faute, sale froussard ! cracha Takuzo ! C'est toi qui l'a influencé pour qu'elle devienne aussi lâche que toi !

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? l'interrogea Naomi, en se mettant entre les deux garçons ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

Lui attrapant tout à coup le bras Takuzo commença à la tirer loin de Morita.

_Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus de voir avec lui ! Ne l'approches plus jamais ! Dans ce monde, se sont des lâches comme lui qui meurent les premiers !

_Lâches moi, tout de suite ! lui ordonna Naomi, en commençant à se débattre.

_Non, toi arrêtes de … !

Il se tut soudain, en sentant une jambe le frapper en plein dans son avant bras. Poussant un cri de douleur, il se laissa tomber en arrière, lâchant ainsi son emprise sur Naomi. Reculant, quant à elle, la jeune fille finit par laisser Kawamoto l'étreindre, d'un geste de réconfort, tandis que la rousse lança un regard noir à Takuzo.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ?

_Tais toi ! lui ordonna le garçon ! C'est vous qui êtes aveugle ! C'est Morita qui a commencé ! Oui, c'est à cause de lui que je suis ainsi ! Il m'a volé Naomi !  
_Hein ? s'étonna Kawamoto.

_Volé ? répéta Morita.

_Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Depuis que nous sommes ici, je vois s'en arrêt Naomi sourire ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est avec toi ! Et ça m'énerve ! J'ai toujours tout fait pou la rassurer, sans succès ! Et toi, il a juste fallut que tu ramènes ton grain de sel et ta fichue bêtise pour la faire rire aux éclats ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je … Je veux être celui sur qui elle puisse compter et non pas sur un primate tel que toi !

Cessant à cet instant de trembler, Naomi finit par serrer ses dents avant de marmonner :

_Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec Morita !

_Hein ?

_Oui, je l'avoue qu'il me fait rire et que j'apprécie sa gentillesse ! Néanmoins, je ne le vois que comme un ami ! Je te vois toujours comme la personne que j'aime ! Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant … !

Lui montrant maintenant un visage de colère elle s'écria :

_Morita n'est peut-être qu'un primate, comme tu le dis mais, maintenant que j'ai pu voir ton côté autoritaire, je peux te dire que je le préfère largement à toi ! Je te déteste !

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir loin de lui.

_Na … Naomi ! bégaya son ancien petit-ami, en commençant à se relever.

_Ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna Kawamoto, en se plaçant devant lui ! Après ce que tu viens de faire il est préférable que tu l'as laisses tranquille !

_Mais … je … je voulais juste … !

_Même si c'était pour lui faire comprendre les dangers de ce monde, tu as été trop loin ! rétorqua Morita, en se relevant ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te voler Naomi ! J'ai juste voulu faire en sorte qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre !

Se frottant le ventre, il finit par faire mine de s'en aller, non sans avoir rajouté :

_Mais il a fallut que l'imbécile qui lui sert de petit-ami en remette une couche et qu'il lui réveille ses cauchemars !

* * *

Assit sur le sol de la pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé, Raoul regardait le plafond tout en se demandant ce que le groupe pouvait bien penser de lui. Est-ce qu'il allait décider de lui faire confiance et de le laisser rester avec eux ? Allaient-ils le mettre à la porte et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul ? Ou bien, tout simplement se débarrasser de lui ? Actuellement, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, hormis le fait qu'il allait bientôt ne put sentir ses mains, si les cordes qui ligotaient ces dernières n'étaient pas retirées au plus.

Poussant un énième soupir, il s'apprêta à tenter de trouver le sommeil, afin de passer le temps, quand soudain, il put distinguer une silhouette tomber du ciel, par la petite vitre qui était encastré dans le mur de la pièce.

_Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, en se levant.

S'approchant prudemment de la petite vitre, il finit par apercevoir une petite masse bouger et se mettre à avancer en direction de la forêt. L'identifiant en quelques secondes, Raoul ne put cacher sa surprise en reconnaissant Taniuchi.

« Mais que … ? N'est-ce pas la fille que j'ai failli tuer ? »

Le regard vide, cette dernière était en train d'avancer, avec son sabre dans la main et une seringue dans l'autre, en direction de la forêt.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Elle ne va quand même pas quitter la ferme ?

Voulant l'arrêter, Raoul se mit à jurer en constatant qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la vitre. Frappant donc cette derrière, il tenta d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. S'arrêtant alors, Taniuchi finit par tourner son regard vers lui. Mais, alors qu'il tentait de lui crier de revenir, elle finit par atteindre la barrière qui entourait la ferme ; passa par-dessus cette dernière et finit par disparaître au loin.

_Mais quelle idiote ! s'écria le garçon, en se tournant en direction de la porte.

La tambourinant, il se mit à crier :

_Hé ouvrez ! Il y a votre amie qui est parti toute seule ! Ouvrez vite !

Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne fut, à ce moment-là, proche de la porte.

* * *

_Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour faire un tour en ville ? répéta Zoro.

_Ouais ! affirma Law ! Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus trois mais une bonne trentaine, je pense qu'il serait nécessaire d'apporter au plus vite des provisions ainsi que des matériaux !

_Et qui vient avec nous ? l'interrogea le sabreur.

_Moi ! affirma Franky, avec un gros sac dans le dos ! J'ai une petite liste de choses à récupérer pour me fabriquer quelques armes !

_Je viens aussi ! affirma Bellamy ! Un peu de marche ne me ferait pas de mal !

_Nous serons donc quatre et cela me semble être un bon nombre ! remarqua Law ! Si nous sommes trop nombreux, le risque de se faire repérer serait beaucoup trop important ! Surtout si nous emmenons le chapeau de paille avec nous !

_Moi, cela me va parfaitement ! approuva Zoro, en dégainant l'un de ses sabres ! Je commençais justement à rouiller un peu !

_Bien, j'ai prévenu Nami de notre sortie ! affirma Franky ! Du coup, tu n'as qu'à trouver un sac et nous rejoindre au mini-bus !

_Ok ! Ça marche ! approuva Zoro,en se dirigeant vers la ferme.

Néanmoins, en chemin, il aperçut Saeko effectuer quelques enchaînements avec son sabre et se servait d'un arbre comme adversaire. Tentant d'imiter les techniques de Zoro, elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'entraîner depuis que le groupe avait atterrit dans cette ferme. Néanmoins, même si elle commençait à progresser, Zoro savait qu'elle ne deviendrait réellement forte qu'en combattant encore et encore des adversaires. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il l'appela :

_Hé, Saeko ! On a du boulot !

_Hein ? fit la jeune fille, en se tournant vers lui.

_On va en ville avec Law ! Ça te dirait de venir ?

Sachant très bien qu'un refus ne serait considérer que comme une déception, Saeko rangea son sabre dans son fourreau avant d'affirmer :

_Cela tombe bien, je commençai à m'ennuyer un peu ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire exactement ?

_Trouver tout ce que nous avons besoin pour survivre !

_Donc, de l'alcool, je suppose !

_En espérant qu'il en reste quelque part ! opina Zoro, en souriant.

Reprenant son sérieux, il l'interrogea :

_Mais es-tu vraiment certaine de pouvoir contrôler ta peur et ne pas répéter les erreurs de l'autre jour, lorsque nous étions partis en exploration hors du manoir de Saya ?

_Ces monstres ne me font plus peur ! assura Saeko ! Je serais me montrer à la hauteur !

« Oui ! Il n'est plus question que je me fasse à nouveau humilier ! Je me battrai même face à un régiment ! »

* * *

_Ils en ont du courage ! Remarqua Yamada, tandis que le petit groupe de Law s'en allèrent, à bord d'une jeep que Law était parvenu à ramener ici ! Ce n'est pas moi qui voudrait retourner en ville !

_C'est dans leurs gênes de vouloir se confronter au danger ! affirma Kawamoto, avec un petit sourire ! Moi aussi, je voudrais bien avoir un peu plus de courage pour me battre à leurs côtés !

Rentrant alors dans l'habitation, Kawamoto était en train de se diriger vers la chambre où elle avait laissé Taniuchi, tandis que Yamada était en train de la suivre. Ce dernier, repensant à sa discussion de la veille avec Takuzo et Tsunoda se mit à rougir en constatant que le moment était peut-être approprié pour parler à Kawamoto.

_Euh, dis, Kawamoto … est-ce que … est-ce que tu es en couple, avec quelqu'un ?

_Hum ? s'étonna la rousse ! Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

Cette simple question brisa alors le cœur de Yamada, tandis qu'il avait espéré qu'elle dise simplement '' non ''. Pourtant, ne voulant pas lui montrer une tête abattu, il se força de sourire, avant de demander :

_Et avec qui es-tu en ce moment ? Qui est le beau gosse du groupe qui a attirer son regard ? Je parie qu'il doit avoir des pectoraux d'enfer !

_Je préfère sa paire de seins ! rétorqua Kawamoto.

_Que … Quoi ?

_Je suis bisexuelle ! lui avoua Kawamoto ! Et je suis en couple avec Taniuchi !

Le cerveau de Yamada cessa alors de fonctionner.

« En couple … avec Taniuchi ? »

_Cela fait déjà trois mois que nous sommes ensembles ! affirma Kawamoto ! Et nous nous aimons comme au premier jour ! Mais chut, ne le dis à personne d'autre ! Taniuchi ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache ! Elle se sent un peu gênée !

Ouvrant alors la porte de la chambre, Kawamoto s'écria :

_Est-ce que la grande blessée va … ?

Elle se tut alors, en constatant que la chambre était vide.

_Que … ? Taniuchi ?

_Elle s'est peut-être senti mieux et elle est partie quelque part pour se dégourdir les jambes! assura Yamada.

Néanmoins dès qu'il sortit une petite brise leur balayer le visage, les deux lycéens tournèrent le visage en direction de la fenêtre de la pièce grande ouverte.

_Ta … Taniuchi ? s'apeura Kawamoto.

Regardant aussitôt dehors, elle se mit à crier :

_TANIUCHI !

Ne la voyant nulle part, la rousse courut alors hors de la chambre et se précipita dans le couloir, suivit par Yamada.

_Attends ! Que vas-tu faire ?

_À ton avis ? Je vais la retrouver !

L'attrapant alors par son bras, Yamada affirma :

_Calmes-toi ! Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer ! Taniuchi a peut-être juste eut trop chaud et a ouvert sa fenêtre avant d'avoir l'envie de s'en aller faire un petit tour dans la ferme ! Inspectons cette dernière avant de … !

_Taniuchi n'avait plus envie de vivre ! avoua soudain Kawamoto.

_Hein ?

_Quand je suis allée la voir, la dernière fois, elle se demandait pourquoi une fille comme elle avait été sauvé et non pas des soldats de l'armée ! Je crois qu'elle a été poussé à bout et que ses limites ont été atteint !

Serrant alors les poings, Kamamoto se tourna vers Yamada avant de lui demander :

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je … Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Je … Je l'aime !

_Kawamoto … ! ne put que dire Yamada.

_Hé, vous m'entendez ? cria une voix tandis qu'une personne tambourinait une porte ! Ohé !

Se retournant en même temps, le duo d'adolescents constata qu'ils étaient à côté de la pièce où Raoul avait été enfermé.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, lui ?

_Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Raoul, en étant sûr d'avoir entendu une voix ! Il y a votre amie qui vient de partir ! Celle que j'ai failli tuer !

_Hein ? s'étonna Kawamoto, en tapant la porte à son tour ! Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Enfin ! se réjouit Raoul ! Écoutez, votre amie vient juste de partie et s'est enfuie dans la forêt !

_Quoi ? Avec qui est-elle partie ?

_Avec personne ! Elle n'avait qu'un sabre dans les mains ! Elle compte sûrement s'en aller jusqu'à trouver des zombies à tuer !

Écarquillant les yeux, Kawamoto laissa ses ongles grincer contre la porte, tandis qu'elle se mit à crier :

_TANIUCHI !

* * *

Avançant devant elle, sans arrêter, Taniuchi marcha le plus tranquillement du monde, avec son sabre à la main. Ayant presque envie de fermer les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier quelque chose qu'elle avait eut rarement l'occasion d'entendre, ces derniers jours : le silence.

Ayant l'esprit calme, elle ne ressentait plus la peur. Oui, après avoir frôlé la mort de si près, Taniuchi n'avait plus peur de cette dernière. À la place, elle décida d'elle même de l'affronter.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle se frotta légèrement le bras tandis qu'une trace de piqûre pouvait être vu, alors qu'une seringue vide se trouvait derrière elle.

« Si dieu a décidé de me laisser une chance de vivre, alors cela veut dire que je dois me battre ! »

Baissant alors son regard, elle serra l'emprise de son sabre à la main, tandis que deux zombies étaient en train de marcher non loin devant elle.

En temps normal, Taniuchi se serait enfuit en les voyant. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, comparé à d'habitude, elle allait se battre et essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était toujours en vie.


End file.
